


Baby Heaven’s in your Eyes

by Fu3go, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Drugs, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Innocent Louis, Language, M/M, Punk Harry, Rich Louis, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Virgin Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 105,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie mogliby różnić się bardziej, gdyby nawet spróbowali. Louis Tomlinson jest 17latkiem na ostatnim roku najbardziej prestiżowej prywatnej szkoły w Doncaster, a potem wybiera się na uniwersytet. Ma wielkie plany na przyszłość i, dzięki swoim rodzicom, pieniądze, z którymi nie będzie miał problemu by te plany zrealizować. Wszyscy, którzy chodzą do jego szkoły, znają go z jego niesamowicie bogatej rodziny, impertynenckiej postawy i pięknej dziewczyny, Eleonor Calder. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, która kompletnie go irytuje, to to, że dokładnie na wprost Prywatnej Szkoły Św.Marka, znajduje się publiczny college, i On musi patrzeć na biednych i zupełnie niepasujących tam ludzi, którzy do niego chodzą.<br/>Harry Styles jest 19latkiem (po raz kolejny) na swoim ostatnim roku w college’u. Chodzi do publicznej szkoły w Doncaster, tylko dlatego, że w Holmes Chapel wydalili go ze szkoły dwa razy razy w ciągu dwóch lat, więc on i jego rodzina musieli się przeprowadzić do innego miasta. Nie ma przyszłości, ponieważ nigdy nie pojawia się na zajęciach, a jeśli już mu się to zdarzy, jest albo pijany, albo naćpany, a czasem jedno i drugie. Jego skóra pokryta jest tatuażami i jeśli jest jedna rzecz, której absolutnie nienawidzi,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> są to snobistyczni studenci, uczęszczający do prywatnej szkoły na wprost jego college’u, którzy myślą, że są lepsi od całej reszty, tylko dlatego, że ich rodzice mają pieniądze.  
> Kiedy się spotykają, Louis jest nic jak tylko zdegustowany wytatuowanym chłopakiem, a Harry nie może nic na to poradzić, ale śmieje się na widok niewinnego lecz wciąż bezczelnego chłopca o niebieskich oczach i nieziemskim tyłku.
> 
>    
> Tłumaczki: do 7 ~ Agata, Dalej ~ Fu3go
> 
> Jestem niezmiernie szczęśliwa, ze mogę się z wami podzielić tym ff. Jest ono całkiem łatwe w tłumaczeniu, ale i tak mam problemy z niektórymi wyrażeniami, choć oczywiście staram się przetłumaczyć najlepiej jak mogę! 
> 
> So... ENJOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonym bad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem ze zbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy, naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna) rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (rozdział został opublikowany w dwóch częściach)  
> Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu, czytanie po angielsku sprawiało mi spore problemy i z niecierpliwością czekałam na tłumaczenia innych, zastanawiając się czemu zajmuje im to tak długo.. a teraz… cholera, to jest milion razy bardziej wymagające niż napisanie czegoś własnego. Teraz wreszcie doceniam wszystkich tłumaczy. Co do rozdziału - podzieliłam go na dwie części, ponieważ faktycznie wyróżniają się w nim dwie części, a rozdział jest raczej długi. To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, bądźcie wyrozumiali. Enjoy ; )  
> Co to się dzieje! Czyżby chciało mi się tłumaczyć drugą część zaraz po pierwszej? No cóż, tak, zachciało mi się, więc wrzucę to od razu, bo w zasadzie to jest razem tylko jeden rozdział, a przede mną jeszcze całe mnóstwo dłuuugich rozdziałów :D  
> Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy, enjoy ; )

Louis obudził się w piątek rano pięć minut przed tym, nim włączył się jego budzik. To mogło być oczywiście czystym przypadkiem albo wynikiem tego, iż miał tego dnia test z historii sztuki, który miał zamiar zdać śpiewająco.

               Nie lubił się chwalić (Dobra, tak naprawdę w pewien sposób lubił), ale był ‘studentem roku’ od kiedy tylko rozpoczął naukę w prywatnej szkole św. Marka na pierwszym roku, a teraz był już na ostatnim, gotowy do ukończenia go i przeniesienia się na uniwersytet w Londynie, by studiować ekonomię tak, jak jego ojciec, a potem przejąć rodzinny biznes.

               Jego ojciec był CEO największej firmy inwestycyjnej w Anglii, a jego matka najlepszym angielskim adwokatem. Pobrali się rok przed tym, nim Louis się urodził, a potem przeprowadzili się z Londynu do Doncaster, gdzie firma jego ojca rozpoczynała. Tam kupili wielki dwór i dali życie jeszcze pięciu dziewczynkom więcej i chłopcowi. Byli również dużą częścią chrześcijańskiej społeczności w swoim mieście. Chodzili w każdą niedzielę do kościoła, gdzie jego rodzice byli hojnymi ofiarodawcami, tak samo jak dla jego szkoły.

               Można więc powiedzieć, że wszystko co Louis miał, było dzięki jego rodzicom. I jemu to nie przeszkadzało. On lubił być rozpieszczonym dzieckiem, lubił być obiektem zazdrości jego kolegów z klasy i być chcianym przez wszystkie dziewczyny w jego szkole. Oczywiście nieważne jak wiele dziewczyn by go chciało, on zawsze pozostawał wierny swojej dziewczynie od blisko pięciu lat, Eleonor Calder. Ona była trzecia, najlepsza na jego roku, zaraz po jego najlepszym przyjacielu, Liamie Payne.

               Ta trójka miała wielkie plany na swoją przyszłość; ukończenie szkoły najlepiej ze swojej klasy, przeprowadzka do Londynu i studiowanie na Oxfordzie.

               Znajomy dźwięk budzika wyrwał Louisa z jego rozmyślań, więc chłopak pacnął dłonią wierzch przedmiotu, wyczołgał się z łóżka i stanął prosto naprzeciw lustra, by zobaczyć czy jakiekolwiek niedoskonałości pojawiły się na jego twarzy w czasie tej nocy.

               Jeśli Louis był perfekcyjnym uczniem i synem, jego wygląd również musiał być perfekcyjny. Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej w sobie nie lubił był jego brzuch i grube, damskie nogi. Jego mama zatrudniła mu osobistego trenera, kiedy  rzeczy ‘zaczęły wymykać się spod kontroli’ z jego nawykami żywieniowymi. Jeśli być szczerym, to naprawdę nie była jego wina, że jego rodzice (a dokładniej szef kuchni jego rodziców), kładli pięć różnych rodzajów potraw na stół każdego dnia.

               Obrócił się w drugą stronę i położył rękę na swoim brzuchu, który bez względu na wszystko wciąż tam był. Wciągnął powietrze, ponieważ w ten sposób wydawał się być bardziej płaski. Spojrzał na siebie i wreszcie pozwolił sobie odetchnąć, zanim w końcu udał się do przebieralni, by wziąć jakąś koszulkę na ten dzień. Dostał całą nową garderobę miesiąc temu, zaraz przed rozpoczęciem szkoły.

               W większości składała się ona z zapinanych na guziki koszul, marynarek, koszulek wyciętych w serek, wąskich spodni i szelek. Jego buty lawirowały pomiędzy tomsami i conversami (które nosił naprawdę rzadko) i formalnymi galowymi butami, które były częścią jego uniformu.

               Kiedy zakończył poranną toaletę i całkowicie się ubrał, chwycił spakowany już plecak i podążył na dół dwoma rzędami marmurowych schodów. Swoją rodzinę zastał siedzącą już przy jadalnym stole; czekającą na niego, aby mogli odmówić wspólnie modlitwę, zanim rozpoczną jedzenie. Chłopak usiadł obok Lottie i odłożył swój plecak u podnóża swojego krzesła, nim złożył ręce.

               -Masz jakieś plany na dziś wieczór? - zapytała jego matka, spoglądając na niego przez stół.

               -Um, nie sądzę, nie.- Odpowiedział Louis, krojąc swoje jajko sadzone.-A czemu?

               -Twój tato i ja mamy dziś wieczorem ważny bankiet, więc Elena najprawdopodobniej przyjdzie zostać na noc.

               Elena była ich nianią od kiedy Louis był całkiem małym dzieckiem i pomimo, iż Louis świetnie potrafiłby sam się sobą zająć w tym wieku, dziewczynki wciąż potrzebowały opieki, a nie chciano go w to angażować.

               Kiedy skończyli jeść, jedna ze służących przyszła posprzątać ze stołu, a oni udali się na zewnątrz, w kierunku czekającego już na nich samochodu, który miał zabrać ich do szkoły. Bliźniaczki zaczynały swój trzeci rok, Felicite siódmy, a Lottie ósmy.

               Kiedy Tomlinson znalazł się wreszcie w szkole, nie mógł nic poradzić na pojawiający się na jego ustach uśmiech, kiedy poczuł wzrok wszystkich na sobie. Poprawił swój plecak i kontynuował swoją drogę, posyłając co jakiś czas uśmiechy w kierunku grupek dziewcząt ściśniętych razem i przepychających się nawzajem.

               Dziewiąty rocznik pomyślał, kręcąc głową.

               Zauważył Liama zaraz na zewnątrz jego klasy, rozmawiającego z Barbarą Palvin i Eleonor. Znał Barbarę. Głównie przez wzgląd na jej atrakcyjny wygląd, ale również przez fakt, że pojawiła się plotka krążąca wokół, jakoby dziewczyna sypiała z Niallem Horanem, blond włosym irlandzkim chłopakiem z roku 12, który chodził do publicznej szkoły po przeciwnej stronie ulicy.

               Jeśli była jedna rzecz, której Louis Tomlinson nie mógł zdzierżyć, był to fakt, że tam faktycznie była publiczna szkoła, dokładnie na wprost tej św. Marka. To było z lekka nieuprzejme w jego opinii, by wsadzić około dwóch tysięcy ludzi w gównianym budynku dokładnie naprzeciw najlepszej szkoły w Doncaster.

               Żeby uczynić rzecz jeszcze gorszą, jego ławka znajdowała się na samym przedzie klasy, dokładnie koło okna, a więc jedynym co musiał uczynić było obrócenie głowy w lewo, by mógł zobaczyć stary budynek. Przechodził tamtędy każdego pojedynczego dnia  do miejsca, gdzie jego prywatny szofer odbierał go ze szkoły i mógł spokojnie powiedzieć, że był z lekka obrzydzony.

               Te dzieciaki nie miały absolutnie żadnych manier, pluły na ziemię, paliły w miejscach publicznych, śmiały się głośno i klęły jak marynarze. Nie miały na sobie nawet uniformów, a niektórzy z nich mieli tatuaże, co, w opinii Louisa, było kompletnym marnotrawstwem ich ciała.

               Poza tym sam fakt, że Barbara (być może) uprawiała seks, trochę szokował Louisa, ponieważ jego rodzice nauczyli go, że z tym najlepiej czekać do ślubu. On i Eleonor ofiarowali sobie Promise rings* rok temu i on nie miał żadnego problemu by pozostać jedynie na pocałunkach i przytulaniu.

               -Co się dzieje?- zapytał Louis kiedy zatrzymał się wreszcie koło grupki. - Cześć kochanie.

               Eleonor odpowiedziała uśmiechem i krótko przycisnęła do siebie ich usta, nim złączyła ich palce razem.

               -O czym rozmawiacie?

               -O moich urodzinach.

               -Kiedy to jest?

               -Dzisiaj.

               -Och, wszystkiego najlepszego w takim razie.- odpowiedział, nie przejmując się wcale faktem, iż zapomniał o urodzinach najlepszej przyjaciółki swojej dziewczyny.

               -Robię imprezę u siebie w domu wieczorem i po prostu omawiałam szczegóły z Li i El.” odpowiedziała mu Barbara. -Moi rodzice są poza miastem, więc myśleliśmy, że można by poprosić siostrę Liama, żeby kupiła nam szampana.

               -Taste of Diamonds, mam nadzieję.- rzuciła Eleonor, a Barbara pokiwała głową, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

               -Ale możemy pozwolić sobie jedynie na dwie butelki.

               -Powinno wystarczyć. Kto przychodzi?- zapytał Louis.

               -Około pięćdziesięciu ludzi.

               Dzwonek zadzwonił, obwieszczając, że ich test z historii sztuki miał się za chwilę zacząć, jednak dziewczyna zdążyła powiedzieć im,  że impreza zaczyna się o siódmej i może trwać nawet dłużej niż do północy. Ubiór powinien być czymś pomiędzy formalnym a wygodnym i Louis już wiedział co miał zamiar założyć: czerwone spodnie, białą bluzkę i niebieskie Tomsy.

               Skończył test w przeciągu trzydziestu minut i kiedy stał się już wystarczająco znudzony, obrócił głowę, aby pogapić się na szkołę po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Czasami się zastanawiał (rzadko, kiedy był naprawdę niesamowicie znudzony) jakby to było chodzić do publicznej szkoły. Czy oni w ogóle mają ogrzewanie? Czy mają basen i kawiarenkę? Jak dużo mają łazienek? Czy one są w ogóle czyste? Czy oni właściwie uprawiają seks w łazienkach, tak jak na jednym filmie, który widział z Liamem? Jak oni imprezują?

               Oni prawdopodobnie piją najtańsze piwo, jakie mogą dostać i palą najtańsze papierosy, jakie mogą ukraść swoim rodzicom.

               Louis nigdy nie był pijany, ani tym bardziej naćpany, zważając, że nigdy nawet nie położył palca na papierosach i oczywiście nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru. Jedynie raz pociągną z cygara swojego taty, kiedy byli na wakacjach na Karaibach.

               Kiedy test dobiegł końca i nauczyciel skończył zbierać ich sprawdziany, Louis podszedł do Eleonor, aby porozmawiać z nią na temat zostania na noc po imprezie u Barbary. Zgodziła się, oczywiście.

\---

               Louis poprawił swój kołnierzyk po raz kolejny, zanim obrócił się z powrotem do lustra, by spojrzeć na swój spory tyłek. Całkowicie tego nienawidził. Oficjalnie jego brzuch i tyłek były jego największymi (i jedynymi) wadami. I uda, białe jeansy, które miał na sobie wcale nie pomagały.

               Ale zanim miał czas, żeby zmienić je na parę większych chinos, pojawiło się pukanie do jego drzwi i Esmeralda (jedna ze służących – właściwie jedyna, której imię Louis kojarzył) oznajmiła mu, że Eleonor (i jej szofer) są, by go podwieźć.

               Louis nie mógł się doczekać kiedy sam skończy 18stkę za trzy miesiące, by móc w końcu zdać prawo jazdy i dostać to Lamborghini, które obiecał mu ojciec.

               Dojechali do domu Barbary dziesięć minut później. Był on zdecydowanie mniejszy niż Louisa, ale wciąż wyglądał dobrze i drogo. Na wprost garażu znajdowały się trzy auta zaparkowane w jednej linii: Bentley, Bugatti Veyron i nowa marka BMW z czerwonym łukiem na karoserii, która mogła być niczym innym jak tylko 18stkowym prezentem urodzinowym Barbary.

               Zadzwonili dzwonkiem, a po chwili brama otworzyła się tak, by mogli przejść długim podjazdem aż do frontowych drzwi. Barbara otworzyła je i zaprosiła ich do środka, zanim oboje wręczyli jej prezenty, które jej kupili (Louis wybrał jej naszyjnik od Tiffany, a Eleonor oryginalne skórzane rękawiczki od Burberry) całując ją w policzek.

               Kiedy znaleźli się salonie, ujrzeli około pięćdziesięciu ludzi porozkładanych wokoło, rozmawiających ze sobą, trzymając w rękach szklanki wypełnione szampanem.

               Louis oblizał usta i poprosił Barbarę o wręczenie im szklanek. Trzydzieści minut później znajdował się na kanapie pomiędzy Barbarą i Eleonor, rozmawiając o pani Rigde, która oczywiście nie miała pojęcia jak dużo cienia do powiek to za dużo.

               I wtedy usłyszeli coś jakby dźwięk drzwi uderzających o ścianę, rozchodzący się po całym domu. Louis spanikował przez chwilę, ale wtedy zobaczył Barbarę uśmiechającą się szeroko, gdy wstawała z kanapy. Usłyszał jakieś krzyki, pozdrowienia i kilka słów z mocnym irlandzkim akcentem, który sprawił, że chłopak skulił się w sobie.

               Kiedy zobaczył około pięćdziesięciu kolejnych ludzi, wypełniających pomieszczenie, aż sapnął z wrażenia i kiedy ujrzał blondwłosego chłopaka witającego Barbarę w rogu pocałunkiem w policzek i trzymającego w rękach dwa sześciopaki piwa, wiedział.

               Impreza ich prywatnej szkoły została przerwana przez uczniów ze szkoły publicznej. To spotkanie było stracone.

\---

               Tego piątkowego poranka Harry obudził się z potężnym kacem. Jego głowa pulsowała, a pokój wirował wokoło. Chłopak warknął, kiedy spojrzał na zegarek w swoim telefonie, który pokazywał godzinę dziewiątą trzydzieści. Właśnie stracił dwie pierwsze lekcje, ale naprawdę nie mogło go to obchodzić mniej.

               Siadając, podrapał się po głowie i rozejrzał dookoła. W jego łóżku znajdowała się jakaś dziewczyna i jakiś chłopak po jego drugiej stronie. Niekompletne przebłyski trójkąta, jaki miał poprzedniej nocy, powróciły na chwilę do jego umysłu.

               Zepchnął dziewczynę z łóżka, aby mógł wstać i się ubrać. Nie był w nastroju na szkołę tego dnia, ale niestety musiał być obecny na co najmniej dziesięciu lekcjach w ciągu tygodnia; to było ultimatum, które wychowawca dał mu na początku tego roku.

               Uczęszczaj na dziesięć lekcji tygodniowo, a nie zostaniesz wydalony… pieprzony idioto.

               Przeprowadził się z Holmes Chapel do Doncaster właśnie dlatego, że z poprzednich szkół został wydalony dwa razy, a jego rodzice zdecydowali się wziąć rozwód. On skończył ze swoją matką, pracowniczką w piekarni oddalonej o kilka budynków od małego, obskurnego domu, w którym mieszkali, a jego siostra od trzech lat była poza tym wszystkim, studiując medycynę na uniwersytecie i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie planując do nich wrócić. To było dużo gorsze niż ich dom w Holmes Chapel, głównie dlatego, że jego pokój był malutki, jedynie z podwójnym łóżkiem i biurkiem, którego i tak nigdy nie używał.

               Harry nienawidził szkoły z prawdziwą pasją, uważał ją za kompletnie bezużyteczną. Zawalił ostatni rok, więc musiał powtarzać go ponownie, co uczyniło go najstarszym w całej szkole. I tak nie planował wybierać się na uniwersytet; nie mieli na to pieniędzy, głównie dlatego, że Harry wydawał je na swoje tatuaże i prochy. Ostatnie wydatki jakie poczynił, były na przekłucie wargi i brwi. Miał też kolczyk w języku, który okazjonalnie wystawiał.

               Po tym jak obudził pozostałą dwójkę i odesłał ich do domu, postanowił udać się pod prysznic i ubrać. Wychodził w swoim zwyczajowym stroju, koszulce jakiegoś zespołu, czarnych obcisłych jeansach, dwóch czarnych bransoletkach, by ukryć jego blizny (nie robił tego często, tylko gdy potrzebował przejąć kontrolę nad swoim gównianym życiem) i jedynej parze czarnych Vansów, które posiadał.

               Mama zostawiła mu małą notatkę na dole na lodówce, informującą, że wzięła dodatkową zmianę w piekarni tego wieczoru. Zostawiła mu dwadzieścia funtów, żeby jakoś poradził sobie tego dnia i Harry zastanawiał się, czy wiedziała, że ma zamiar wydać to wszystko na zioło, czy po prostu już jej to nie obchodziło.

               Wyszedł z domu z bananem w ręku i plecakiem zwisającym z jego prawego ramienia. Mieszkał przystanek autobusowy od szkoły, więc łapał autobus każdego dnia.

               Przez chwilę gapił się na ogromny budynek po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, kiedy wysiadł już z autobusu. Nie lubił wielu rzeczy i wielu ludzi; tylko swoich kumpli i mamę (okazyjnie). Ale jeśli była jedna rzecz, której absolutnie nienawidził, byli to snobistyczni studenci, chodzący do prywatnej szkoły na wprost jego. Widział ich prawie każdego dnia (w te dni, w które w ogóle zadawał sobie wysiłek by przyjść do szkoły), przyjeżdżających i odjeżdżających ich drogimi samochodami, które kosztowały więcej niż jego całe życie, rzucających zdegustowane spojrzenia, podczas przechodzenia drogą obok. Oni myśleli, że są lepsi od wszystkich, ale kiedy się nad tym zastanowić, tak naprawdę bez pieniędzy swoich rodziców byliby niczym.

               Wszedł do szkoły dokładnie w momencie, w którym zadzwonił dzwonek, więc zdecydował spotkać się z Zaynem i Niallem w ich zwyczajowym miejscu na tyłach budynku, gdzie zazwyczaj zbierali się palacze. Szkoła prowadziła politykę braku tolerancji dla palenia, picia, czy jakichkolwiek innych dopalaczy – Harry prowadził politykę braku tolerancji dla wszystkich głupich szkolnych zasad. Kiedy znalazł się na miejscu, było tam już kilku innych ludzi, ale zauważył wśród nich również Zayna i Nialla, wyjmujących papierosy z kieszeni.

               Niall i Zayn pochodzili z normalnych rodzin (to znaczy mieli oboje rodziców, rodzeństwo i normalną sytuację finansową w domu). Harry mógł czuć się bardziej związany z Zaynem niż Niallem, głównie ponieważ oboje mieli tatuaże i lubili być na haju nawet w dni powszednie. Niall był bardziej w typie ‘upijania się w dni powszednie’, ale nie miał nic przeciwko zapalenia z nimi jointa od czasu do czasu.

               -Czy ty właśnie umyłeś włosy?- zapytał Harry Nialla tak szybko, jak tylko znalazł się w zasięgu jego słuchu.

               Chłopcy podnieśli na niego wzrok. Niall przewrócił oczami, a Zayn był wciąż zbyt zajęty odpalaniem swojego papierosa.

               -Co to za okazja?

               -Urodziny Barbary są dzisiaj.- odpowiedział Niall, kiedy Harry skończył wydobywać papierosy ze swojej bluzy.

               Barbara Palvin była prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, jaką Harry lubił, z tych chodzących do szkoły po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Była miła i wiedziała jak się dobrze bawić – nie wspominając już o tym, jakie niesamowite miała ciało.

               Ona i Niall spotkali się rok temu podczas wakacji w jakimś ekskluzywnym klubie, do którego udało mu się dostać. Pieprzyli się, a potem to kontynuowali, dopóki Niall nie zaprosił jej na randkę. Teraz byli razem, dwa tygodnie do ich pierwszej rocznicy.

               -I ona cię zaprosiła do siebie?- Zayn zapytał sugestywnie, wręczając Harry’emu zapalniczkę.

               Niall pokiwał głową, wydmuchując kłęb dymu.

               -Robi imprezę.

               -Imprezę? Z jej snobistycznymi, bogatymi znajomymi?- prychnął Harry.

               Niall pokiwał znowu. -Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę iść, jeśli mam być szczery.

               -Ale umyłeś przecież włosy!- zaprotestował Zayn, drażniąc się z nim.

               -Pieprzyć to.

               Harry oddał Zaynowi zapalniczkę i mrugnął do niego w tym czasie.

               -Mam pomysł. -rzucił Zayn po kilku sekundach ciszy. „Rozbijmy im tę imprezę.

               -Chcesz rozbić imprezę prywatnej szkoły?- roześmiał się Harry. -Oni prawdopodobnie zawiadomią policję tak szybko, jak tylko zobaczą nasze tatuaże, stary. I czy Barbara się nie wścieknie za rozbicie jej pedantycznej imprezy, gdzie wszystko co się robi to picie szampana i śmianie się z ludzi, mających mniej pieniędzy od nich?

               -Tak jakby cię to obchodziło.- rzucił Niall. -I nie sądzę, żeby się wkurzyła. Nie ma problemu z przychodzeniem na nasze imprezy, więc..

               -Jesteś za, w takim razie?- zapytał Zayn, obracając się w kierunku Harry’ego, który wzruszył ramionami.

               -Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

               -Bierzesz kogoś jeszcze na imprezę?

               -Tylko parę kumpli.

               Co znaczyło oczywiście, że prawdopodobnie około stu następnych ludzi przyjdzie, zważając na fakt, iż Niall był bardzo towarzyskim chłopakiem z mnóstwem powiązań.

               -A co z alkoholem?- zapytał Harry.

               -Oni, tak jak mówiłeś, prawdopodobnie będą mieli tylko szampana, więc wyskoczymy po drodze do Tesco i kupimy jakieś piwo i wódkę.-zasugerował blondyn, zanim ostatni raz pociągnął ze swojego papierosa i rzucił go na ziemię, przydeptując.

               -Mogę wziąć Tequilę i zioło.- rzucił Zayn.

               -Żadnej koki?- zapytał Harry lekko rozczarowany.

               -Nie dzisiaj.

               Harry wydął wargi, a wzrok Zayna podążył na chwilę do nich, sekundę przed tym, nim rozebrzmiał dzwonek.

               -Do później chłopaki, jeśli nie dostanę się na czas na zajęcia, pani Healey będzie miała moją głowę.- powiedział Niall, klepiąc ich w plecy, nim zniknął razem z większością osób będących z nimi na zewnątrz by zapalić.

               Harry obrócił się do Zayna, który właśnie kończył swoją fajkę.

               -Co teraz masz?- zapytał, nim pociągnął ostatnie dwa buchy.

               -Wf.

               -Nienawidzisz tego.

               -Więc?

               Harry wyrzucił peta za ogrodzenie.

               -Urwij się ze mną.

               -Dlaczego?

               -Ty wiesz dlaczego.- odpowiedział Harry z uśmieszkiem; podprowadził Zayna tyłem aż do ściany i pochylił się by złączyć ich usta razem.

               Harry skończył na kolanach kilka minut później, byli trzydzieści minut spóźnieni na lekcje, z posiniaczonymi ustami i rozczochranymi włosami.

               Później tego samego dnia, po tym jak Niall i Harry zniknęli kupić alkohol (cztery sześciopaki piwa, dwie butelki wódki i jeden Jägermeister) za Nialla pieniądze, udali się do domu blondyna, aby mógł się przebrać. Harry się tym nie przejmował, ponieważ wciąż dobrze pachniał drogą wodą kolońską, którą ukradł w zeszłym miesiącu.

               Przyjechali pod dom Barbary i zastali tam jeszcze około pięćdziesięciu innych ludzi tam zebranych, trzymających alkohol, jedzenie i małe paczuszki z ziołem.

               -Ach, stary, to będzie niesamowite! Impreza w domu bogatego dzieciaka, kurwa!- rzucił Zayn podekscytowany do Nialla, kiedy ten otworzył tylne drzwi kluczami, które dała mu Barbara, aby mógł wśliznąć się do jej domu kiedy tylko ze chciał, bez wiedzy jej rodziców.

               -Proszę, powiedz mi, że to, co usłyszałem, nie jest muzyką klasyczną.- powiedział Harry do Zayna, kiedy podążali za Niallem przez teren podwórza. Oczywiście, że był tam basen i barek.

               -Myślę, że to jest właśnie to.- roześmiał się Zayn, kręcąc głową i właśnie w tym momencie Niall otworzył drzwi, uderzając nimi o ścianę.

               Spotkali się z Barbarą w połowie drogi do salonu, i tak szybko jak spojrzenie Harry’ego powędrowało na scenę na wprost niego, chłopak prychnął.

               Żyrandole zwisające z sufitu rozświetlały pomieszczenie, dwie butelki najdroższego szampana na świecie (Harry to wiedział, dla jasności) były postawione na stole, a ludzie dosłownie rozmawiali, podczas słuchania muzyki klasycznej.

To musiał być jakiś żart, ale ich miny były jeszcze zabawniejsze.

               Louis z początku nie zareagował. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa, a to nie zdarzało się często. To były dzieciaki z publicznej szkoły, w salonie Barbary, w podartych, obcisłych jeansach, ekstremalnie krótkich spódniczkach i obscenicznych bluzkach.

               Był kompletnie zbulwersowany na widok ilości alkoholu, który został postawiony na stole i czerwonych kubeczków, wznoszących się rzędami obok. One prawdopodobnie nie były nawet higieniczne.

               Bóg jeden wie, skąd oni to ukradli.

               Rozejrzał się dookoła, by się upewnić, że nie był wcale jedynym, który był w szoku i odczuł lekką ulgę, kiedy zobaczył, że faktycznie nie był. To nie zajęło dłużej niż minutę, aby obróć pomieszczenie w prawie całkiem ciemne – jedyne światło dawały małe lampki, zmieniające kolor co trzy minuty – a dzieciaki z publicznej szkoły w tańczących i śmiejących się imprezowiczów z czerwonymi kubkami w ich rękach.

               Louis był zaskoczony, a nawet trochę zły, kiedy zobaczył część swoich kolegów z klasy biorących kubeczki ze stołu, wypełniających ich Bóg-wie-czym i dołączających na improwizowany parkiet. Eleonor wzruszyła ramionami, kiedy zobaczyła Barbarę dosłownie pijącą z gwinta z butelki piwa, którą dzieliła z Niallem, podczas zabawiania się z nim.

               -To jest skandaliczne!- szepnął Louis do Eleonor i podążył za nią do stołu, gdzie dziewczyna nalała sobie kubek czegoś o nazwie ‘Bacardi Breezer’.

               Usłyszał śmiech za sobą i natychmiast się odwrócił, gotowy powiedzieć komukolwiek, kto się z niego śmiał, by się odpieprzył.

               Louis był zszokowany, gdy zobaczył za sobą o głowę wyższego od siebie chłopaka gapiącego się na niego wyraźnie rozbawionym wzrokiem. Był on ubrany w koszulkę Rolling Stones, która odsłaniała jego umięśnione bicepsy, pokryte tatuażami, ciągnącymi się całą drogę od jego ramion, aż po opuszki palców. Miał on również kółeczko w wardze i kolczyk w brwiach.

               -Mogę Ci w czymś pomóc?- warknął Louis, podpierając jedną rękę na swoim biodrze.

               Chłopak pokręcił głową. -Próbuję tylko dostać się do wódki, a Ty stoisz mi na drodze.

               Och, wyglądało na to, że miał również kolczyk w języku. Jak uroczo. Louis przesunął się trochę, by dać mu lepszy dostęp do stołu. Oglądał go kładącego malutką szklankę na stole, za nim wypełnił ją wódką i opróżnił w ciągu dwóch sekund.

               -Chcesz raz spróbować?

               -Nie dzięki. Muszę iść znaleźć moją dziewczynę.

               Brwi bruneta uniosły się w górę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, ale Louis był już obrócony tyłem i zmierzał w kierunku Eleonor, która siedziała z powrotem na kanapie. Szatyn usiadł obok niej, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego, odkładając pusty czerwony kubeczek na stół, który jakimś cudem pokryty był telefonami, które z pewnością nie kosztowały więcej niż jego aktualny ubiór, położonymi razem z paczkami papierosów.

               Bóg jeden wie, gdzie oni to ukradli.

               -Louuuuuis.- zaczęła Eleonor, więc Louis obrócił się by na nią spojrzeć. Uśmiechała się i chichotała cicho, prawdopodobnie już podpita, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie piła i miała naprawdę niską tolerancję.

               -Co?

               -Pocałuj mnie.

               I on to zrobił, ponieważ złapała go za kołnierzyk i szarpnęła do przodu. Chłopak chwycił jej dolną wargę pomiędzy swoje i zassał; nawet nie próbował polizać przestrzeni pomiędzy jej wargami, aby mogli porządnie się przelizać – nigdy tego nie robili. Eleonor zawsze miała na sobie drogą szminkę lub błyszczyk i to by to zrujnowało; więc pozostał po prostu na powtórzeniu kilku pocałunków, czasem ssąc lekko lub przygryzając jej wargi, ale to by było na tyle.

               O ile dobrze wiedział (a na pewno wiedział dobrze), poza Barbarą i dwoma chłopakami z innych klas, nikt wcześniej nie uprawiał seksu. Wszyscy inni czekali do ślubu i to było w porządku dla Louisa.

               Kiedy odsunął się od Eleonor był naprawdę zaskoczony widząc, że dziewczyna się do niego na powrót przysuwa i składa pocałunek na jego szyi. Wiedział, że to miało sprawić, by poczuł się dobrze, ale to było dosłownie tak, jakby jego matka pocałowała go w policzek. To go lekko zmartwiło, ale nie przejmował się tym zbyt długo.

               Kilka minut później został popchnięty na Eleonor, która była ściśnięta pomiędzy oparciem, a ludźmi rozłożonymi na dwóch innych kanapach dookoła stolika do kawy, podczas gdy inni wciąż tańczyli czy nawet… obściskiwali się po kątach. Louis był zdumiony. Rozpoznał wysokiego chłopaka z piercingiem z wcześniej, siedzącego pomiędzy czarnowłosym chłopakiem z quiffem, a Barbarą siedzącą obok Nialla, który z kolei siedział teraz obok niego.

               Natychmiastowo wiedział co mieli zamiar robić, kiedy zobaczył czarnowłosego chłopaka wyciągającego małe pudełko, a innego, którego nie znał, kładącego na stole trzy torebeczki z ziołem.

               Oni ćpają. Oni ćpają nielegalne rzeczy, tuż pod moim nosem.

Louis nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować na to wszystko co się działo, nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. Wszystko co mógł zrobić, to gapienie się jak czarnowłosy chłopak w skórzanej kurtce i wystających spod niej tatuażach rozpoczął skręcać jointy.

               -Zayn, stary, pospiesz się.- mruknął Niall i położył rękę na udach Barbary, jeżdżąc nią w górę i w dół.

               -Nie jestem pieprzoną ośmiornicą, tak?- odpowiedział Zayn, a Louis skrzywił się na dźwięk usłyszanego przekleństwa. Nie znał nikogo kto wyrażałby się w ten sposób. Jego rodzice nauczyli go czegoś lepszego niż to.

               Wszyscy dookoła stołu wzięli po joincie, wyłączając Louisa i Eleonor, którzy pokręcili głowami, gdy Niall zaproponował im trochę.

               Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, jak tylko wściec się, gdy usłyszał wykolczykowanego chłopaka prychającego i śmiejącego się na to, mamrocząc przy tym ‘oczywiście’. Nie przeszkadzało mu patrzenie (był nawet trochę oczarowany – chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznał), jak powoli stawali się zjarani i zaczynali śmiać się i rozmawiać podczas gdy dym wypełniał powietrze.

               -Harry, przyjacielu.- Zayn powiedział, zanim wziął długie pociągnięcie i obrócił się do wykolczykowanego chłopaka, który objawił się właśnie jako Harry. Louis nie miał nawet czasu na to, by pozwolić temu wsiąknąć w swój umysł, ponieważ zapowietrzył się, gdy zobaczył Zayna przyciągającego bruneta za szyję do swoich warg, oboje z otwartymi ustami wychodzącymi sobie naprzeciw.

               To jest.. to jest gejowskie! Czy oni są gejami?

               Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, Harry pozwolił wydostać się dymowi, który był wcześniej w ustach Zayna, z pomiędzy swoich warg. Dlaczego Louis był tam jedynym zszokowanym na fakt, że dwóch chłopaków praktycznie się pocałowało?

               Wstał z miejsca po chwili, ponieważ czuł, że dym wsiąka w jego ubrania, a to była ostatnia rzecz, której w tamtym momencie potrzebował. Skoncentrował się na Eleonor, która była praktycznie przyklejona do jego boku, błądząc ręką w górę po jego udzie i chichocząc mu do ucha. Wzięła parę buchów od Nialla, kiedy jej zaproponował i teraz była niesamowicie rozbawiona.

               To nieco zirytowało Louisa, ale wtedy został wzięty z zaskoczenia, gdy dziewczyna dosłownie złapała go dłonią za krocze, co, znowu, miało sprawić, by poczuł się dobrze, jednak nie sprawiło. Mógł poczuć w tamtym momencie wzrok kilku ludzi, którzy ich obserwowali i w momencie, gdy zobaczył jak Harry kręci głową z rozbawieniem, wstał z kanapy i przeprosił wszystkich by wyjść do łazienki.

               Louis ochlapał swoją twarz zimną wodą, po czym wytarł dłonie w ręcznik, poprawił swoją grzywkę w lustrze i wyszedł na powrót z łazienki.

               Zamarł w pół kroku, kiedy zobaczył dwóch facetów obściskujących się zawzięcie przy ścianie naprzeciw toalety i natychmiast rozpoznał w nich Zayna i Harry’ego. Czuł się otumaniony tym widokiem i z jakichś niewiadomych powodów jego spodnie zaczęły robić się ciaśniejsze.

               Szybko minął ich i podążył z powrotem do salonu, by znaleźć Liama i być może Eleonor. Chciał wracać do domu, jeśli miał być szczerym, nie był dłużej w imprezowym nastroju. Dookoła w całym pomieszczeniu było pełno ludzi, spoconych, siedzących jeden na drugim, palących i pijących nielegalnie.

               Louis złapał swoją dziewczynę za ramię, a ona spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się leniwie.

               -Co się dzieje Lou?- zapytała, wygładzając dłonią swoją sukienkę od Chanel.

               -Jest prawie północ, może powinniśmy się zbierać? Ludzie z naszej szkoły już powoli zaczynają wychodzić.

               Eleonor rozejrzała się dookoła, by zobaczyć, że wszyscy nie licząc Barbary już wyszli i miejsce zostało przejęte przez dzieciaki z publicznej szkoły.

               -Jasne, chodźmy. Ale czy mógłbyś najpierw przynieść nasze płaszcze z szatni?- zapytała, a on pokiwał głową, wyciskając pocałunek na jej policzku.

               Szatnię znalazł parę minut później, drzwi zaraz obok schodów prowadzących na pierwsze piętro. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, pozwolił wydostać się ze swoich ust piskliwemu wrzaskowi, ponieważ to nie mogło mu się naprawdę przytrafić, po prostu nie mogło.

               On dosłownie wszedł do pomieszczenia w trakcie kiedy Harry pieprzył Zayna przy ścianie szatni, z twarzą ukrytą w zagłębieniu jego szyi, kiedy pozwalał wydostawać się ze swoich ust pornograficznym westchnieniom. Przerwali na chwilę, by spojrzeć na niego i Louis zareagował natychmiastowo; szybko podążył do wieszaków, zdjął z nich płaszcze i dosłownie uciekł z pomieszczenia, przerażony na śmierć.

               Postanowił nie mówić o tym Eleonor i w czasie podróży do domu zastanawiał się, co wszyscy inni pomyśleliby o dwóch chłopakach, robiących to, co mężczyzna powinien robić ze swoją żoną. Tej nocy miał więc wewnętrzny kryzys, leżąc w łóżku z Eleonor na łyżeczki (on zawsze był tą mniejszą łyżeczką, głównie ponieważ Eleonor lubiła mieć wszystko pod kontrolą i była od niego odrobinkę wyższa), ponieważ nie uznawał tego za tak obrzydliwe, jak jego rodzice – i wszyscy inni, o których wiedział – mu mówili.

               W tym momencie chłopak cieszył się, że był mniejszą łyżeczką, ponieważ jego penis był twardy, w jego bawełnianej piżamie i tak bardzo, jak chciałby sobie ulżyć, wiedział, że dotykanie się jest grzechem, więc skończył idąc do łóżka z erekcją, czymś co nie zdarzyło mu się nigdy wcześniej.

               Nie był pewien czy mu się to podobało, czy nie.

* * *

 

*promise rings - myślę, że każdy wie, co to, a nie chciałam tłumaczyć na polski, bo brzmi głupio.. chodzi oczywiście o takie obrączki oznajmiające, że para ma zamiar być zawsze razem i kiedyś się pobrać.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za poprawę dziękuję Marcelowej :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonym bad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem ze zbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy, naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna) rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przed wami drugi rozdział tłumaczenia! Wyjeżdżam teraz na dwa tygodnie (takie małe przypomnienie, że niektórzy jeszcze mają miesiąc wakacji xD), także w tym czasie nic się nie pojawi. (wątpię, żebym w ogóle miała dostęp do internetu). Anyway, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.  
> Pamiętajcie, że wszelki odzew mile widziany! click.  
> Przepraszam za błędy, jeśli są, enjoy ;)

   Poranek po imprezie był pierwszym porankiem w życiu Louisa, kiedy obudził się z dużym problemem w spodniach. Czuł się co najmniej dziwnie, ponieważ naprawdę miał dosłownie namiot w dolnej części swojej bawełnianej piżamy.

               Louis ściągnął z siebie ostatnio zakupioną egipską bawełnianą kołdrę i zaczął zmagać się z odciąganiem od siebie ramion Eleanor. Dziewczyna delikatnie pochrapywała i chłopak zorientował się, że nieco go to wkurza. On wiedział na pewno, że sam nigdy nie chrapał i nie był przekonany, czy chce się męczyć z jej chrapaniem przez resztę swojego życia.

               Przebył szybko drogę do swojej łazienki, która była zaraz obok jego łóżka (nie chciał nawet myśleć o samej idei dzielenia łazienki z kimś innym) i spojrzał w lustro, kompletnie oszołomiony widokiem, który tam zastał.

               Jego włosy były zmierzwione w sposób, jak gdyby ich nie układał całą wieczność, jego bawełniana piżama przyklejała się do jego brzucha i och Boże. Można było dosłownie zobaczyć jego penisa przez spodnie; wbijał się w materiał, desperacko domagając się uwolnienia.

               Louis westchnął i zamknął drzwi na klucz, zanim usiadł na toalecie i zamknął oczy, myśląc o swojej babci. Jego babci na toalecie, jego babci całkiem nagiej na toalecie, jego babci całkiem nagiej na toalecie bez jej protezy. Te myśli nie tylko przegoniły jego erekcję, ale spowodowały również, że miał ochotę zwymiotować.

               Kiedy umył już zęby i opłukał twarz, powrócił do swojego pokoju, by zobaczyć Eleanor wspartą na zagłówku, przeszukującą swój telefon.

               -Dzień dobry kochanie.- słowa wydostały się z jego ust naturalnie, jak gdyby były powtarzane miliony razy.

               -Dzień dobry.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i nastawiła policzek do pocałunku.

               -Co robisz?

               Dziewczyna pokazała mu ekran swojego telefonu, na którym miała otworzony Instagram. Usiadł więc obok niej i przez kilka minut przeglądali całą jej tablicę, komentując prawie każde zdjęcie.

               Eleanor zatrzymała się na zdjęciu właśnie opublikowanym przez Barbarę. Była na nim ona, Niall, Zayn i Harry, wszyscy wyraźnie pijani, nieprzytomni, z czerwonymi kubeczkami w rękach i leniwymi uśmiechami na twarzach.

               -Ona się trochę szmaci.- powiedziała Eleanor, a Louis pokiwał głową. Nie mógł zgadzać się z nią bardziej. Sypianie z kimś, kto nie wydaje na koszulki więcej niż dziesięć funtów, PRZED ślubem, było po prostu złe w jego oczach. Myślał, że dziewczyna ma jakieś standardy, ale jak widać bardzo się pomylił.

               Eleanor ubrała się w łazience, korzystając z jakichś rzeczy, które zostawiła u niego w domu (miała tam nawet specjalną szufladę z ubraniami), zanim zeszli schodami na dół, na śniadanie. Jego rodziców nie było przy stole, jedynie Lottie i Felicite, które niemalże skończyły już swoje jedzenie.

               Obie uśmiechnęły się do Eleanor i zaczęły komplementować jej włosy, co sprawiło, że Louis aż przewrócił oczami, ponieważ wcale nie były one tego dnia takie ładne, jeśli miał być szczery. Wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać, od kiedy to potrafił znaleźć jakikolwiek aspekt w swojej dziewczynie, który go wkurzał. Miał ją przecież poślubić. Ich rodzice się znali; poza tym planowali zamieszkać wspólnie w nowym domu niedaleko Oxfordu, jak tylko ukończą szkołę.

               Resztę dnia spędzili w domu, w pokoju Louisa, oglądając ich ulubione filmy i programy (The Devil wears Prada, Bride Wars and Project Runaway). Na kolację postanowili wyjść na miasto, do ich ulubionej restauracji Gordona Ramsay’a. Nie potrzebowali robić rezerwacji, ponieważ jego tato znał właściciela osobiście, więc zawsze znajdowało się dla nich miejsce.

               Punktualnie o ósmej zostali dowiezieni przed samą restaurację, z obietnicą, że zostaną stamtąd odebrani dwie godziny później.

               Louis nie potrzebował nawet podawać hostessie swojego nazwiska; rozpoznała go natychmiast i grzecznie kiwnęła mu głową, zanim poprowadziła ich do najlepszego stolika w restauracji, tego z widokiem na centrum miasta, który był naprawdę piękny, kiedy robiło się ciemno.

               Zamówili to, co zawsze; Louis dostał ravioli z homara, a Eleanor kalafior zapiekany w panierce. Zdecydowali się również na najlepsze białe wino oraz angielski miętowy suflet jako deser.

               Eleanor zaczęła mówić o nadchodzącym zimowym balu, podczas gdy Louis udawał, że słucha. Tak naprawdę wyglądał za okno i nie mógł nic poradzić na jego myśli powracające i zastanawiające się nad wydarzeniami ostatniej nocy, a konkretnie jednym momentem: kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia i zobaczył Harry’ego pieprzącego Zayna przy ścianie.

               Nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy wyobrażenia napinających się bicepsów Harry’ego, jego nagich, spoconych pleców i niskich jęków oraz twarzy Zayna rozciągniętej w rozkoszy, podczas gdy włosy przyklejały mu się do czoła. On nie był tym zdegustowany; był tylko (wciąż) zaskoczony i czuł się oszołomiony przez fakt, że faktycznie stał się świadkiem takiego aktu nieczystości i grzechu.

               Jego mama mówiła mu o mężczyznach, którzy wybrali kochać mężczyzn i o kobietach, które wybrały kochać kobiety. Został nauczony, że seksualność była wyborem, czymś o czym można zdecydować. Zastanawiał się czy Harry kochał Zayna i czy Zayn kochał Harry’ego. Ponieważ jeśli się kochali… to było wszystko, co miało znaczenie, prawda? Nawet jeśli biblia mówiła co innego.

               W końcu postanowił porzucić ten temat, ponieważ wino zostało nalane, a na stole pojawił się ich pierwszy posiłek. Zauważył jedynie, że zapomnieli odmówić ich modlitwy przed posiłkiem, gdy był już w połowie jedzenia.

               Kiedy skończyli kolację, nie przejmowali się nawet płaceniem – tato Louisa zajmował się rachunkiem, więc po prostu pokonali drogę na zewnątrz budynku, skąd miał ich odebrać samochód, by zabrać ich do domu Louisa, a potem odwieźć Eleanor.

               Podczas czekania, Louis zauważył kogoś leżącego na ławce po przeciwnej stronie ulicy i skończył będąc kompletnie zszokowanym, kiedy rozpoznał w tym kimś Harry’ego. Harry usiadł i Louis zorientował się, że chłopak musiał być pijany, ponieważ na jego udach spoczywała do połowy pusta butelka wódki. Poczuł do niego litość, ale też trochę obrzydzenie samą ideą tego, że nawiązywał jakiekolwiek stosunki społeczne z osobą, która leżała na publicznych ławkach podczas upijania się. Chłopak pozwalał swobodnie kołysać się papierosowi pomiędzy jego wargami, w czasie, gdy odkręcał butelkę. To był moment, w którym szofer Eleanor przybył, by ich odebrać, tym samym przysłaniając Louisowi widok Harry’ego.

               Louis wyglądał przez okno tak długo, aż nie był już w stanie zobaczyć bruneta, ale przyłapał go odwracającego się w ich stronę i krzyczącego coś, czego nie mógł dokładnie zrozumieć.

               Następnego dnia musieli iść do kościoła, a Louis, będąc szczerym, nie miał na to ochoty. I tak jednak to zrobił; ubrał się w swoją zapinaną na guziki niebieską koszulę, czarne galowe spodnie i pasujące ciemne galowe buty.

               Jego rodzina czekała na niego przy stole, dokładnie tak, jak robili to każdego dnia i Louis pomyślał, że jego życie staje się powoli rutyną; śniadanie – szkoła – praca domowa – kolacja w ciągu tygodnia, śniadanie – (kościół w niedziele) – praca domowa – obiad – praca domowa – kolacja w weekendy. Nie był pewien czy mu się to podobało i po raz pierwszy w życiu zapragnął czegoś nieprzewidywalnego, co mogłoby go zaskoczyć, jakiegoś braku przygotowania i planowania wszystkiego w jego życiu.

               Ludzie, którzy żyją chwilą i nie myślą o swojej przyszłości, są tymi, którzy kończą sypiając na ławkach – przypomniał sobie, kiedy opróżniał szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym.

               Lubił swoje życie.

               Msza przebiegała jak zwykle, nie za wolno, ale też nie za szybko. Po zakończeniu Louis musiał tylko poczekać aż jego mama porozmawia z panią Payne, jedną z fundatorek kościoła, która była też mamą Liama. W tym czasie rozmawiał z Liamem o imprezie, która miała miejsce dwa dni wcześniej. Chłopak również widział Harry’ego i Zayna podczas gdy się obściskiwali w przejściu, ale nie wydawał się być tym tak zszokowany. Właściwie wyglądało na to, że wcale się tym nie przejął.

               I wtedy go zobaczył, siedzącego na krawężniku kawałek dalej; palącego. Obejmował swoje kolana łokciami i gapił się na ludzi wychodzących z kościoła.

               -Czy to jest Harry?- zapytał Liam, podążając za wzrokiem Louisa.

               -Tak… on pali na terenie kościoła, na litość boską!

               Liam spoglądał na niego jeszcze przez kilka sekund, nim zdecydował się powiedzieć Louisowi ściszonym tonem o tym, jak próbował zajarać zioło, ale zaczął się dusić.

               Louis nie słuchał. Patrzył na Harry’ego, nie będąc pewnym, czy robi to dlatego, że chłopak był zbyt dziwny, czy też może zbyt interesujący. Zauważył, że chłopak ma na sobie te same ubrania, które miał dzień wcześniej, gdy Louis widział go na ławce i zdecydował, że nie ma zamiaru patrzeć się na tego typu osobę.

               Po kościele wyskoczył z Liamem i Eleanor na miasto, by coś zjeść, zanim powrócił do domu i usiadł przy biurku, by dokończyć swoje dodatkowe zadanie domowe z algebry.

               Jego życie nie było nudne… było perfekcyjne.

               To wszystko było winą Barbary, jeśli miał być szczery. Gdyby to wszystko nie wydarzyło się na jej głupiej imprezie, tęsknota za kolejną imprezą w czyimkolwiek domu nawet nie pojawiłaby się w jego umyśle. Teraz natomiast chłopak chciał, a właściwie czuł jak gdyby wręcz dosłownie potrzebował wyjść gdzieś, gdzie wszystko nie kręciłoby się wokół szkoły i zasad. Zaczynał popadać w cholerną rutynę i potrzebował przerwy.

               Nie zrozumcie go źle, on nie miał nic przeciwko uczeniu się i koncentrowaniu na szkolnych zajęciach, on właściwie to kochał. Lubił naukę, ponieważ to czyniło go mądrym i było ważne dla jego przyszłości, ale nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tego uśmieszku. Tego rozbawionego spojrzenia, które Harry mu posłał, kiedy przerwał swój pocałunek z Eleanor, tak, jakby on był od niego lepszy. A nie był. Zegarek Louisa od Rolexa kosztował prawdopodobnie więcej niż jego całe życie, więc kim on myślał, że jest?

               -Więc kiedy następna impreza?- zapytał Louis, kiedy siedzieli w kawiarni na lunchu. Dzielił stół z Liamem i Barbarą, dokładnie w samym środku wielkiego holu. Lubił fakt, że ludzie zawsze na niego patrzyli, jeśli miał być szczerym.

               -Dlaczego? Podobała Ci się tamta w piątek, nie?- zapytała Barbara, a Louis pokiwał głową, wzruszając ramionami.

               Faktycznie, tak  było.

               -Cóż, jeśli wy dwoje zdecydujecie się znowu celebrować waszą piątą rocznicę w Twoim domu, możemy przerzucić imprezę tam i zaprosić tym razem wszystkich ludzi z naszego roku.

               -To… brzmi dobrze.- powiedział Louis, a Eleanor pokiwała głową podekscytowana.

               -I powinniśmy skombinować to zioło, jest całkiem niezłe i było z tym więcej zabawy.- zasugerował Liam i Louis po raz pierwszy odkrył, że nie ma żadnego problemu z przebywaniem w jednym pomieszczeniu razem z nielegalną substancją.

               -Cóż, tak naprawdę nie znam nikogo, od kogo mogłabym to kupić, na mojej imprezie to było zapewnione przez Nialla i resztę. I jeśli twoi rodzice tam będą…

               -Nie będzie ich, dopilnuję tego.- odpowiedział Louis szybko, zaskakując nawet samego siebie. -Zresztą, mamy jeszcze miesiąc czasu, nie pospieszajmy wszystkiego.- dodał i powrócili do jedzenia swoich sałatek i rozmawiania o nadchodzącej lekcji.

               -Louis, zatrzymaj się!

               Chłopak obrócił się dokładnie w momencie kiedy miał już wychodzić z budynku, do swojego czekającego już szofera.

               -Tak? O co chodzi?

               -Nie chciałam ci tego mówić przy El i Liamie… ale Niall robi imprezę w ten piątek w swoim domu i ja się wybieram. Więc jeśli chcesz iść..?- zasugerowała Barbara, wyglądając nieco sceptycznie w stosunku do tej propozycji.

               -Masz na myśli z dzieciakami z publicznej szkoły?

               -Tak- odpowiedziała-Będziemy jedynymi na imprezie, którzy nie chodzą z nimi do szkoły.

               -Powinienem wziąć coś ze sobą?

               -Po prostu siebie. I może wpadłabym do ciebie przed imprezą, żeby upewnić się, że się nie wystroiłeś za bardzo?”

               -Jak powinienem się ubrać?- zapytał szatyn, a Barbara pokiwała głową.

               -Cokolwiek, co jest wygodne. Mam na myśli.. Może jeansy i koszulkę.

               -Mam coś takiego.

               -Nie mówię o galowej koszuli. Nie pozwolą ci nawet wejść do środka jeśli wystroisz się jak bogaty snob.

               -A co Ty ubierzesz?

               -Jeszcze nie wiem, zobaczymy, tak?

               Zgodził się i zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co miał zamiar powiedzieć swoim rodzicom. Gdyby powiedział im, że ma zamiar wybrać się na imprezę, która nie była urodzinami jednego z jego przyjaciół, zamknęli by go w klatce i karmili go dodatkowym zadaniem domowym.

               Nie był też do końca pewien co sądzi o tym, że miał zamiar dołączyć do kolejnej zabawy, na którą wybierały się dzieciaki z publicznej szkoły. Czy zostanie zamordowany? Czy ktoś go zgwałci? Jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze był jak Harry i Zayn, on zdecydowanie mógł zostać zgwałcony.

               Powiedział swoim rodzicom, że spotyka się z Eleanor w czwartkowy wieczór, kiedy miał właściwie zamiar wybrać się do centrum handlowego, kupić sobie jakieś ubrania na imprezę. Czuł się trochę jakby sam siebie obrażał, kiedy musiał iść przez park zaraz po przeciwnej stronie ulicy biegnącej koło jego domu i kończącej się w dokładnie w środku miasta, dwa bloki od centrum handlowego i jego szkoły.

               Louis skończył kupując parę czerwonych rurek (te nie były takie luźne, jak tamte, które ubrał na urodziny Barbary) i pasującą koszulkę w paski, która wyglądała… zwyczajnie. Kupił to nawet w sklepie, który nazywał się „Na zawsze 21” i naprawdę wydał na to mniej niż dwadzieścia funtów.

               Słońce właśnie zaszło, kiedy zdecydował się wrócić pieszo do domu (zatrzymał się po drodze na mrożoną herbatę w Starbucksie). Trochę się bał iść samotnie nocą przez park, ale miał 999 ustawione na szybkie wybieranie.

               Chłopak mógł zobaczyć starszą parę na jednej z dwóch ławek, trzymającą się za ręce i rozmawiającą i zastanawiał się, kiedy ich mijał, czy on i Eleonor też mieli kiedyś tak skończyć. Prawdopodobnie nie. Ale on był do tego zmuszony, ponieważ ona zawsze tam była i to byłoby naprawdę trudne, żeby znaleźć kogoś innego w tak krótkim czasie. No i, koniec końców, on nie potrzebował nikogo innego. Lubił swoją sytuację z Eleonor.

               Minął kolejnego bezdomnego śpiącego na ławce i zmarszczył nos, odwracając od niego głowę, ponieważ nieco śmierdział.

               Louis zatrzymał się nagle, ponieważ zobaczył kogoś siedzącego na kolejnej ławce, dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien skręcić. To był Harry, nisko pokładający się na ławce, przyciskając plecy do oparcia, podczas gdy palił.

               Szatyn przygryzł wargę, ale kontynuował drogę do domu, ponieważ brunet i tak prawdopodobnie by go nie rozpoznał. Ale rozpoznał, bo gdy tylko podniósł głowę do góry, by zobaczyć do kogo należały kroki, uniósł swoje brwi tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć to-powinno—być-dobre. I to sprawiło, że Louis się nieco wkurzył.

               -Nie powinieneś sam spacerować o tej porze w nocy.- powiedział Harry, gdy tylko chłopak znalazł się w zasięgu słuchu i stanął na wprost niego.

               Powinien po prostu iść dalej, ale nie, musiał się zatrzymać, bo był idiotą.

               -Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo do ciebie.- odrzucił Louis, kładąc rękę na swoim biodrze, dumny ze swojej odpowiedzi.

               -Ja potrafię o siebie zadbać. Ty, z drugiej strony, z trudem łapiesz powietrze na widok dwóch chłopaków dotykających się ustami.-

               Och. Więc on jednak słyszał jego nie-takie-ciche westchnienie parę dni temu.

               Louis zrobił krok do tyłu, ponieważ dym owiał jego twarz i to mogło spowodować, że jego płaszcz od Burberry mógł zacząć śmierdzieć papierosami.

               -Nie niszcz sobie tych drogich butów, usiądź.- powiedział Harry i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

               -Wolałbym nie.-odpowiedział Louis. -Twój dym jest mi raczej niepotrzebny.

               Harry zignorował go, a jego oczy opadły na torbę z zakupami.

               Czy on myśli o ukradzeniu mi tego? Mam nadzieję, że nie, ponieważ on miał rację – naprawdę nie potrafię się obronić.

-Byłeś na zakupach w „Na zawsze 21”?

               -Tak, więc?

               -Oczywiście, że poszedłeś tam na zakupy.

               -Cóż, przynajmniej nie kradnę dla siebie ubrań i przebieram się codziennie.

               Harry się skrzywił.

               -Kto powiedział, że ja się nie przebieram codziennie? Czy ja źle pachnę w tym momencie lub coś w tym stylu?

               Louis pochylił się nieco, by mógł poczuć zapach Harry’ego i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, pachniał dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze.

               -Miałem rację co do części na temat kradzenia w takim razie.

               -Skąd wiesz?- zapytał Harry zirytowany.

               -Ty nigdy nie mógłbyś sobie pozwolić na perfumy od Dolce.

               Brunet przewrócił oczami. -Masz zamiar donieść na mnie na policję?

               -Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż marnowanie czasu na donoszenie policji na ludzi twojego pokroju.

               -Tak? Rzeczy takie jak robienie zadań domowych i całowanie swojej dziewczyny w policzek?

               -Nie mieszaj jej w to.

               -Czy Ty kiedykolwiek miałeś chociaż orgazm Louis?

               Oczy Harry’ego wwiercały się w jego i Louis poczuł jak jego policzki robią się gorące.

               -Pójdziesz do piekła.- było jedyną rzeczą, którą był zdolny wypowiedzieć.

               -Nie sądzę, żeby mnie tam w ogóle przyjęli.- odpowiedział chłopak, śmiejąc się mrocznie, nim zmienił temat. -Więc co takiego kupiłeś?

               -Czemu cię to obchodzi? Chcesz to ukraść?

-Nie martw się, nie planuję ukraść Twoich ekstrawaganckich bogatych ciuszków.

               Louis przewrócił oczami, ale wręczył mu torbę z zakupami.

               -To są normalne ubrania, masz zamiar ofiarować je na rzecz kościoła?

               -Nie. Są na jutro.

               -Co jest jutro?

               -Wybieram się.. mam imprezę.

               -Impreza u Nialla?- zapytał Harry.

               -Tak.

               -Przychodzisz?

               Powinien wiedzieć, że Harry też na nią idzie.

               -Na to wygląda, tak.

               -Przynosisz coś ze sobą?

               -Powinienem coś ze sobą przynieść?

               Harry wzruszył ramionami. -Alkohol. Masz na to pieniądze.

               -Nie sprzedają niepełnoletnim.

               -Nie masz 18stu lat?

               -Nie, mam 17. Chociaż skończę 18 w wigilię.

               Czemu miałbym mu to w ogóle mówić?

-Och.

               -A ty masz 18?

               -Właściwie 19.

               -I jesteś na roku 12?

               -Nie zdałem ostatniego roku i nie chciało mi się robić zachodu z chodzeniem do letniej szkoły.

               Louis skulił się nieco. Nigdy nie znał kogoś, kto musiałby powtarzać rok, a już szczególnie z ekonomi, która szła mu najlepiej.

               -I co powiedzieli twoi rodzice?

               -Mojej mamy to tak naprawdę nie obchodzi.

               Louis chciał zapytać o jego tatę tak mocno, ale zamiast tego, z jego ust wyrwało się coś zupełnie innego.

               -Czy ty masz dom?

               Harry spojrzał na niego, jak gdyby miał trzy głowy, a potem zaczął się śmiać.

               -Mam, nie jestem aż tak biedny. Ja po prostu nie mam pieniędzy na zegarki od Rolexa i szampana za dwa miliony, ale to wszystko.

               -Więc skąd masz pieniądze na używki?

               -Zayn i Niall też się składają.

               -Zayn, Twój.. chłopak?

               Harry prychnął i pokręcił głową.

               -Boże, nie. Pieprzymy się czasami.

               Louis poczuł jak jego policzki ponownie robią się gorące, migawki z tego, co wydarzyło się w szatni powróciły do jego głowy.

               -Och, przepraszam, obraziłem cię? Czy to nielegalne, aby rozmawiać o wsadzaniu kutasa w dupę?

               I, okej, teraz Harry go przedrzeźniał.

               -To nie – to nie jest nielegalne. To po prostu obrzydliwe.

               -Nie mów, dopóki sam nie spróbujesz.

               -Nie mam zamiaru tego próbować.

               -Ponieważ lubisz cipki.

               Usta Harry’ego były obsceniczne. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał kogoś wyrażającego się tak jak on.

               -Mam zamiar poślubić Eleanor i dopiero wtedy odbędziemy stosunek.

               -Mówisz poważnie?!- roześmiał się Harry i Louis miał dosyć.

               -Do widzenia Harry.

               -Czekaj, nie dowiedziałem się jak masz na imię? Czy to coś jak Richard? Albo James. William?

               -Louis Tomlinson.

               -Louis.- powtórzył Harry i Louis przełknął, kiedy usłyszał słowo spływające z jego języka. -Jak szykownie.

               -Ale nie prześladuj mnie na facebooku.

               -Nie bawię się w ‘facebooka’.

               -Ponieważ nie stać cię na komputer?- prychnął Louis.

               -To, oraz fakt, że jest on pełny ludzi zdesperowanych by dostawać lajki od ludzi, z którymi nawet nie rozmawiają w normalnym życiu.

               -To kłamstwo.

               Harry wstał, przydeptał papieros do ziemi i Louis przez moment pomyślał, że zaraz zostanie pobity.

               -Skarbie, kiedy ty jesteś tam i zgarniasz lajki, ja jestem tutaj i zgarniam kutasy i pochwy.

               I z tym zdaniem po prostu odszedł. Louis patrzył jak się oddalał; sposób, w jaki powoli szedł, ze zwieszonymi ramionami i rękami w kieszeniach i wszystko o czym mógł myśleć to jak całkowicie wkurzający ten chłopak był i jak było mu go szkoda.

               Kiedy wrócił do domu, wysłał Barbarze zdjęcie ubrań, które kupił, rozłożonych na jego łóżku, a dziewczyna przesłała mu kciuki w górze jako odpowiedź, pytając go jednocześnie, czy mogłaby przyjść do niego zaraz po szkole. Louis zapytał swojej mamy, mówiąc, że mieli zamiar spać u Eleanor, a Barbara przychodziła do niego dlatego, że jej szofer złapał grypę (?). Jego mama się zgodziła, przypominając mu, że zostawi dla nich pieniądze, żeby mogli zjeść na mieście, jeśliby chcieli.

               -Więc powiedziałem jej, że jedziemy razem do Eleanor, ponieważ twój szofer złapał grypę.- Louis oznajmił Barbarze następnego dnia, gdy stali już pod jego drzwiami.

               -Grypę?- roześmiała się dziewczyna. -Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś lepszego?

               Louis wywrócił oczami i otworzył podwójne drzwi, zanim oznajmił komukolwiek będącemu w domu, że właśnie przyjechali i nie byli głodni.

               Podążyli na górę do jego pokoju i Barbara pozwoliła sobie wskoczyć na jego łóżko, nie trudząc się nawet, by zdjąć swój mundurek. Louis normalnie rzuciłby jakiś komentarz, ale był na to zbyt zdenerwowany nadchodzącą tego wieczora imprezą.

               Chciał się wycofać na ostatnią chwilę, ale obiecał już Barbarze, a poza tym, gdyby nie przyszedł, Harry pomyślałby, że to przez niego, a Louis nie miał zamiaru dać mu tej satysfakcji.

               Telefon Barbary rozdzwonił się w jej torebce, więc dziewczyna wstała z łóżka, żeby go odebrać.

               -Zayn napisał mi, że nie musimy przynosić alkoholu, oni sami się o to zatroszczą.

               -Mają na to pieniądze?

               -Nie masz pojęcia.- odpowiedziała i usiadła na krześle przy jego biurku, podczas gdy on stał na wprost lustra, patrząc w nie w czasie rozwiązywania swojego krawatu.

               -Oni nie są właściwie biedni, wiesz. Oni po prostu nie wydają pieniędzy na niepotrzebne rzeczy, tak jak my to robimy. Wydają je na inne rzeczy.

               -Ćpanie i alkohol.

               -Dokładnie.- zaśmiała się dziewczyna. -Gdybyś mnie zapytał, uważam, że oni radzą sobie lepiej z wydawaniem pieniędzy, niż my.

               Louis nie kłócił się z nią o to, ponieważ go to nie obchodziło. Wiedział, że to on zawsze miał rację, więc nie robił sobie zachodu z rozpoczynaniem kłótni.

               -Czy Zayn jest gejem?- zapytał jej nagle.

               -Tak. Dlaczego? Jesteś zainteresowany?- zapytała z uśmiechem, a on zarumienił się intensywnie.

               -NIE! Nigdy bym..! To po prostu..nie.

               Lubił fakt, że Barbara była otwarta i wyluzowana i nie obchodziło jej co ktokolwiek robił, tak długo, jak to sprawiało, że był szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli sypiała z kimś wciąż się ucząc, przed ślubem, była miła. I Louis ją lubił.

               -Więc kiedy zaczęłaś sypiać z Niallem?- zapytał, w czasie gdy rozebrał się aż do bielizny od Calvina Kleina. Dziewczyna nie rzuciła nawet okiem, mimo faktu, że był prawie nagi dokładnie na wprost niej.

               -Zaczęliśmy być razem zeszłego lata, ale jesteśmy razem, więc to nic nieformalnego. Jesteśmy razem od roku.

               -Wow, ja nie.. nie wiedziałem.

               -Kocham go, tak tylko żebyś wiedział.

               -Wydaje się być.. miły. Nie znam go.

               -Poznasz go dzisiaj. Jesteśmy do siebie podobni.

               -Cóż, jeśli on lubi ciebie, ja prawdopodobnie polubię jego.

               Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła z powrotem do swojego telefonu. Louis nigdy tak naprawdę nie pisał z nikim poza Eleanor, Liamem i Barbarą. Może z rodzicami okazyjnie, kiedy czegoś potrzebował, lub vice versa.

               Jego telefon zawibrował na biurku i Barbara poinformowała go, że dzwonił Liam.

               -Tak?

               -Siema stary, co robisz dziś wieczorem?

               -Uh..

               Czy mógł zaufać z tym Liamowi? Czy on powiedziałby Eleonor? Ona z pewnością wydałaby go rodzicom. Zadecydował zaufać chłopakowi, ponieważ był on jego jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem płci męskiej.

               -Właściwie idziemy dziś na imprezę.

               -Kto?

               -Barbara i ja.

               -Mogę przyjść?

               -Jeśli chcesz. Ale nie mów Eleanor.

               -Nie miałem zamiaru. Moi rodzice są poza miastem dzisiaj, także nie będzie im to przeszkadzać. Gdzie to jest?

               -Dom Nialla. Uh, chłopaka Barbary.

               -Och. Gdzie to jest?

               -Wyślę Ci adres. Ubierz się wygodnie.

               -Okej.

               -Widzimy się o ósmej. Pa.

               -Pa.

               -Przeszkadza ci to, że go zaprosiłem?- Louis zapytał, gdy się już rozłączył.

               -Nie, lubię go, jest spoko.

               Dziewczyna wysłała Liamowi adres chwilę przed tym, nim po kolei wzięli prysznic i przebrali się w swoje ubrania na imprezę. Louis ubrał rzeczy, które kupił poprzedniego dnia. Zauważył, że jeansy przylegają wyraźnie do jego tyłka, czyniąc go nawet większym niż w rzeczywistości był. Nienawidził tego, ale nie miał lepszej opcji.

               Barbara założyła biały, przylegający top, skórzaną kurtkę i jakieś jeansy. Oboje ubrali conversy, Louis białe, Barbara czarne.

               Trzydzieści minut przed rozpoczęciem wciąż stali przed wielkim lustrem w pokoju Louisa, układając sobie włosy. Jeśli o tym pomyśleć, Louis tak naprawdę nie musiał nikomu imponować, skoro Eleanor się z nimi nie wybierała. On jednak wciąż czuł, że musiał wyglądać dobrze, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

               Czuł się też trochę winny z powodu braku poczucia winy w związku z tym, że nie zapraszali Eleanor. Pozbył się jednak tego uczucia bardzo szybko.

               -Spóźnimy się!- wyrzucił, kiedy spojrzał na swój zegarek.

               -Spokojnie, wszyscy i tak pojawiają się przynajmniej trzydzieści minut po czasie.

               -Więc czemu mówią, że zaczyna się o ósmej, skoro wszyscy przychodzą na ósmą trzydzieści?

               -To się nazywa być stylowo spóźnionym, powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

               Oboje wzięli swoje torby wypełnione ubraniami na zmianę po imprezie, a Louis oznajmił, że po skończeniu, będą spać u Barbary. Wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie, że Barbara powiedziała, że będą spać u Eleonor, a Eleanor o niczym nie wiedziała. Może więc mogli przenocować u Liama, skoro jego rodzice i tak byli po za domem.

               -Gdzie mamy zamiar spędzić noc?- zapytał Louis podczas gdy wkładał trzysta funtów, które jego mama im zostawiał, do wypełnionego do granic możliwości portfela.

               -U Nialla- odpowiedziała. Louis zaczął panikować.

               -Poważnie?

               -Tak, gdzie indziej?

               -Czy on  w ogóle ma dla mnie pokój?

               -Wszyscy zostają na noc, Louis.- zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

               -Ale.. on nie ma dużego domu.

               -Znajdziesz gdzieś miejsce, żeby się wpasować.

               -Co robisz?- zapytał, gdy zobaczył jak Barbara zatrzymuje się na przystanku autobusowym.

               -Bierzemy autobus, jego dom jest trzy przystanki stąd.

               -Autobus? Masz na myśli publiczny autobus?

               -Tak.- roześmiała się.

               -Ale ja nie mogę – o mój Boże, nie jestem gotowy –

               -Poradzisz sobie.

               -Ale nie usiądę – Bóg jeden wie jakie bakterie znajdują się w tym pojeździe.

               -Jeździłam autobusem ze trzy razy wcześniej, to nie jest tak przerażające, jak ci się wydaje.

               Kupiła im obojgu bilety, po czym wsiedli do pierwszego autobusu, który nadjechał. Louis trzymał mocno swoją torbę przez całą jazdę, upewniając się, że nie dotykał niczego, ani nikogo. Czuł się jakby o mało nie przeżył całkowitego załamania nerwowego, kiedy autobus wszedł w zakręt i chłopak wpadł na spoconego mężczyznę obok niego.

               -Nigdy więcej- sapnął, kiedy wydostali się z pojazdu.

               Barbara roześmiała się głośno. Skręcili w lewo i podążyli w dół długiej ulicy, aż do skrętu w prawo. Robiło się ciemno, a Louis mógł usłyszeć ogłuszającą klubową muzykę (dokładnie jak na filmach) dochodzącą z domu przy końcu ulicy, który, zgadywał, należał do Nialla.

               Dom był mały, cóż, przynajmniej w porównaniu z domem Louisa. Barbara miała rację co do spóźniania, ponieważ chłopak mógł zobaczyć kilku ludzi właśnie nadjeżdżających, trzymających napitki w rękach.

               -Myślałem, że nie mamy niczego ze sobą przynosić.

               -Nie mieliśmy, ale oni po prostu wzięli coś ze sobą, żeby było jeszcze więcej.

              -Przypuszczam, że nikt tutaj raczej nie pije szampana.- mruknął, kiwając głową w kierunku sześciopaków piwa i długich butelek tequili.

               Spotkali się z Liamem zaraz przy drzwiach. Chłopak miał na sobie ciemną koszulkę, podobną do tej Louisa, czarne jeansy i conversy.

               -Raczej nie.- zaśmiała się Barbara, zanim podążyli w górę schodów, po czym otworzyła drzwi, co spowodowało, że muzyka rozbrzmiała jeszcze głośniej, a woń alkoholu natężyła się jeszcze bardziej.

*

               Harry przyjechał do Nialla pięć minut po ósmej. To była ich tradycja, że przychodzili na imprezę nieco wcześniej, żeby pociągnąć dwie rundy shotów wódki i obczaić każdą osobę wchodzącą przez drzwi, żeby mogli zadecydować, z kim mają zamiar pieprzyć się tym razem. Gdyby nie pojawił się nikt interesujący, wtedy Zayn znalazł by Harry’ego gdzieś w pobliżu i zabawialiby się sami ze sobą.

               Jeśli miał być szczery, był dość podekscytowany na myśl o tym, jak sprawy miały się potoczyć tej nocy, ponieważ Louis miał się tam pojawić, a jemu bardzo podobało się patrzenie na niego, kompletnie naiwnego i niedoświadczonego. To były jego fantazje, ale naprawdę, tak szybko jak młodszy otworzyłby usta, jego kutas wszedłby w nie miękko. Louis był nadęty i sztywny, czego Harry nienawidził z prawdziwą pasją. Mimo to, wciąż podobało mu się przedrzeźnianie się  z nim, sprawianie, że czuł się niekomfortowo i zawstydzanie go.

               Dwadzieścia minut później ludzie zaczęli wypełniać mieszkanie, a Harry odnalazł się pomiędzy Niallem i Zaynem, oparty o ścianę w salonie z doskonałym widokiem na drzwi wejściowe.

               Wyhaczył dziewczynę ubraną w obcisłą, krótką spódniczkę i nawet jeszcze ciaśniejszą, krótką bluzkę, na wysokich obcasach i z dużymi cyckami. Puściła mu oczko, a on kiwnął głową w jej stronę. Zdecydowanie upewni się by zajrzeć do niej potem.

               -Widzisz kogoś kto ci się podoba, Harry?- rzucił Zayn i Harry już miał zamiar wzruszyć ramionami i go zbyć, ale jego uwagę zbyt mocno przyciągnął fakt, że Barbara właśnie weszła do pokoju w towarzystwie Louisa i jakiegoś chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie był jego przyjacielem (widział go na urodzinach Barbary, tydzień temu).

               Uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy nie zobaczył dziewczyny Louisa w ich małej grupce.

               Louis i Liam stali niezręcznie kilka kroków za dziewczyną, kiedy ta pochylała się by pocałować Nialla.

               -Zabraliśmy ubrania na zmianę, pójdziemy na górę i zostawimy je w Twoim pokoju, dobrze?

               Niall kiwnął głową, a Harry przygryzł wargę, gdy zobaczył jak Louis odwraca się i podąża z tym drugim gościem, który wyglądał równie niewinnie co on sam, ale nieco ciszej, za dziewczyną, do wyjścia z pokoju.

               Jego tyłek wyglądał absolutnie obscenicznie w tych czerwonych rurkach, on praktycznie błagał o to, by za niego chwycić. Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o pieprzeniu Louisa przy ścianie, słyszeniu tych wysokich jęków wydobywających się z jego ślicznych, małych usteczek.

               -Widzisz kogoś interesującego?- zapytał Zayna, który również obserwował grupkę wchodzącą po schodach.

               -Tak, mam zamiar ssać dziś temu gościowi w czarnych jeansach.- odpowiedział brunet, opisując przyjaciela Louisa. -A ty?

               Chłopak oglądał tył Louisa, kiedy ten znikał za schodami, jego pełne uda, w które marzył by się wgryźć, oraz brzuch zarysowujący się przez obcisłą bluzkę, na który z chęcią by doszedł.

               -Definitywnie.-odrzucił tuż przed tym, nim oboje opróżnili po kolejnym shocie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuje za poprawę Marcelowej :DD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonym bad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem ze zbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy, naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna) rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (rozdział był podzielony na dwie części)  
> Przepraszam wszystkich bardzo bardzo bardzo, za to, że musieliście tak długo czekać. Niestety z powodów osobistych nie bardzo mogłam zrobić to szybciej. Dziękuję też wszystkim za cierpliwość i wsparcie, to dla mnie bardzo ważne! Bez tego czekalibyście jeszcze dłużej! *-* Postaram się poprawić i drugą część 3. dodać szybciej (dużo szybciej), ale niestety roboty jest coraz więcej, a to dopiero początek studiów i wszystkiego! Właśnie dlatego znów podzieliłam rozdział na dwie części.. cóż, jest raczej długi, żeby dodawać w całości, a przecież obiecałam, że dziś będzie.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
> Hej hej, co to się dzieje! Czwartek, środek tygodnia, a ja wreszcie się za to zabrałam! ..to na pewno gnębiące mnie poczucie winy.. ; )Przepraszam, jeśli są jakiekolwiek błędy, starałam się zrobić to po prostu jak najszybciej, żeby już was tak nie dręczyć.

Kiedy Louis zszedł z powrotem po schodach, w pomieszczeniu było jeszcze więcej oblegających dom ludzi i chłopak powoli zaczynał czuć się nieco klaustrofobicznie. Miał plan, aby przykleić się do Liama na całą noc i może nawet pozwolić sobie na shota czegoś, co tu było najlepsze (potrzebował skonsultować to z Barbarą, aby się dowiedzieć.  Jakkolwiek wiedział, że to raczej nie będzie możliwe, w momencie gdy zobaczył ją z językiem w gardle Nialla, w rogu salonu).

               Jeśli Louis miałby być szczerym, on również chciałby mieć kogoś do obściskiwania się z nim, prawdopodobnie jego dziewczynę. On po prostu zawsze zastanawiał się co ludzie widzieli takiego w tym całym lizaniu się z kimś, dlaczego wszyscy twierdzili, że to taka świetna zabawa.

               Obiecał sobie, że zapyta Eleanor, czy jej to odpowiada, kiedy następnym razem ją zobaczy, co prawdopodobnie stanie się w tę sobotę w kościele.

               Salon był wypełniony ludźmi – których chłopak nawet nie znał, lub przynajmniej nie rozpoznawał, jeśli to ma jakieś znaczenie – tańczącymi, pijącymi i całującymi się. Nie miał pojęcia co za muzyka leciała, ale było to coś o przemierzaniu miasta tej nocy.

               0Znajdźmy sobie coś do picia.- zasugerował Liamowi, ponieważ najlepsza rzecz, którą można zrobić na imprezie, jeśli się nie wie co zrobić, to właśnie zdobycie drinków.

               Przeszli do kuchni, która nie była aż tak bardzo okupowana i wypełniona ludźmi, jak salon, dzięki Bogu.

               Louis zobaczył Zayna rozłożonego naprzeciwko, dzielącego jointa z jakimś innym chłopakiem, co do którego Louis nie miał pojęcia kim był.

               -Uh.. gdzie mogę dostać trochę wody?- wyrwało mu się pytanie w kierunku Malika, który rzucił mu spojrzenie, jak gdyby właśnie usłyszał najgłupszą rzecz na świecie.

               -Wody- zapytał Zayn, uśmiechając się kpiąco, mimo iż nie patrzył na Louisa, ale na Liama. -Jak się nazywacie?

               -Jestem Liam, a to jest Louis.- Liam odpowiedział szybko, a Louis rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, ponieważ on właśnie się rumienił, a w dodatku  właściwie nigdy nie rozmawiał z obcymi, ponieważ był raczej nieśmiałym typem.

               -Liam.- powtórzył Zayn, a Louis poczuł, że ma deja vu z poprzedniej nocy, kiedy to Harry powtórzył jego imię.

               -Czy ty też chciałbyś trochę wody, Liam?

               -Uh, raczej piwo, proszę.- odpowiedział Liam, tak, jakby Zayn był tam barmanem.

               -W porządku w takim razie.

               Zayn wręczył chłopakowi obok siebie jointa i odesłał go, zanim obrócił się, aby sięgnąć dwa czerwone kubki z plastikowej torby. Wypełnił jeden Stella Artois, a drugi zwykłą wodą, po czym im je podał.

               -Widzimy się w okolicy.- rzucił patrząc bardziej na Liama, niż Louisa, zanim gdzieś odszedł.

               -On z tobą flirtuje.- powiedział Louis Liamowi tak szybko, jak tylko zostali sami.

               -Co? Nie, nie robi tego. Robi?

               -Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? On jest chłopakiem, Liam. Ty jesteś chłopakiem – czekaj. Nie jesteś gejem, prawda?

               Liam wzruszył ramionami, a Louis wytrzeszczył oczy.

               -Skąd mógłbyś to w ogóle widzieć? Nigdy nikogo nawet nie całowałeś!

               -Ja w pewnym sensie zawsze wolałem pana Green, niż panią Ridge, czy jakąkolwiek inną nauczycielkę, jeśli to ma jakieś znaczenie. Ale proszę, nie oceniaj mnie, Louis. Tylko Barbara wie.

               Louis skrzywił się, nie będąc pewnym jaki jest jego stosunek, do jego najlepszego przyjaciela właśnie otwierającego się przed nim. A jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, to on też zawsze wolał pana Green od pani Ridge,  ale… to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło, prawda?

               Czy ja właśnie schizuję, że jestem gejem? Mam dziewczynę, na litość boską! Bycie gejem jest złe.

               Potrzebuję właściwego drinka.

Ale Zayn już poszedł, a on nie za bardzo orientował się w kuchni, ani co powinien, a czego nie mieszać ze sobą, czy jak dużo, to było za dużo.

-Więc ty chciałbyś… ‘zrobić to’ z Zaynem?- zapytał Louis wciąż zszokowany i czując się dziwnie.

               -Myślę.. on jest gorący, ale… on jest bardziej doświadczony i nigdy nie zawracałby sobie głowy kimś takim jak ja.

               Louis nic do tego nie dodał; zamiast tego wymyślił sobie misję, by znaleźć Zayna i zapytać go o najmocniejszego drinka, jakiego mógł wypić w dużych ilościach, nie popadając przy tym w alkoholizm.

               Udali się w drogę powrotną do salonu, jednak pierwszym co Louis zobaczył, był Harry liżący się z jakąś blond włosą dziewczyną, siedzącą mu okrakiem na kolanach. Szatyn wykpił jej wybór ubrań, gdy zobaczył mini spódniczkę, która w tej chwili odsłaniała jej majtki, obcisły top, który właściwie nie zasłaniał jej biustu, oraz buty na obcasach wyższych chyba niż on sam.

               Więc Harry lubił obie płci: dziewczyny i chłopaków.

               -Naprawdę potrzebuję mocnego drinka.- powiedział Liamowi, a ten rozejrzał się dookoła, kiwając w kierunku Zayna, który w tej chwili rozmawiał z jakimś umięśnionym, łysym facetem z mnóstwem tatuaży, który stał przy drzwiach. Zobaczyli go wręczającego mężczyźnie pieniądze, zanim sam dostał kilka paczuszek wypełnionych czymś, co musiało być cukrem pudrem.

               Muskularny facet położył dłoń na ramieniu czarnowłosego i powiedział mu coś, zanim wyszedł, zamykając drzwi za sobą.

               Zayn uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany, obrócił dookoła i wrócił do salonu, puszczając im oczko, kiedy ich mijał. Klepnął Harry’ego w kolano, a on odsunął od siebie dziewczynę, szepcząc jej coś do ucha. Blondynka pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym wstała i podążyła za nim na kanapę.

               Zayn wyczyścił kanapę z par, które były już bliskie uprawiania na niej seksu i usiadł na niej z Niallem, Barbarą, chłopakiem, z którym dzielił jointa, Harrym i tą dziewczyną.

               Wyciągnął zawartość swoich kieszeni na stół: pięć małych torebek białego proszku, papierosy i zapalniczkę. Liam z Louisem obserwowali ich i prawdopodobnie wyglądali naprawdę dziwnie, tylko się przypatrując, ale nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty, a Louis zastanawiał się wręcz, czy dobrze zrobił, że tam przyszedł.

               Harry spojrzał na tę dwójkę i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, poklepując puste miejsce obok siebie, wystarczające dokładnie na tyle, by Louis z Liamem się tam zmieścili. Liam usiadł pierwszy, co oznaczało, że Louis nie musiał siedzieć obok Harry’ego.

               -Cholera, nie zostały mi żadne rachunki. Czy ma ktoś pięciofuntowy banknot?- zapytał Zayn, przeszukując swoje kieszenie.

               -Ja mam.- wyrwało się Louisowi. Wszyscy obrócili się by na niego spojrzeć. „Na górze. Ja, uh, w mojej torbie.

               -Mógłbyś przynieść tak… z sześć? Albo siedem. Nie chcesz wciągać kokainy, prawda?- powiedział brunet, a Louis wytrzeszczył oczy.

               Więc to nie był cukier. To był nielegalny narkotyk. Cholera.

               -Uh. Tak, mogę.

               Wstał, ale zanim się oddalił, Zayn poprosił go o wzięcie również karty kredytowej, Bóg jeden wie po co.

               Jeśli planują mnie obrabować, będę krzyczał, pomyślał, kiedy otwierał swój portfel, wyciągając z niego trzy stu funtowe banknoty, cztery pięćdziesięciofuntowe i kartę Visa (tę, na której miał najmniej pieniędzy), po czym zszedł  schodami na dół.

              -O kurwa, nie widziałem tylu pieniędzy w całym moim życiu.-powiedział Harry, a blond włosa dziewczyna się roześmiała, nawet jeśli to nie było tak naprawdę potrzebne. W dodatku miała ten typ śmiechu, którego Louis absolutnie nienawidził; sztuczny, który był bardziej odpowiedni dla kozy, niż jakiejś osoby.

               Wszyscy po za Louisem wzięli sobie po banknocie i, po tym, jak Louis uczynił jasnym, że chce później pieniądze z powrotem, Zayn zaczął otwierać paczuszkę po paczuszce i wysypywać biały proszek na stół.

               Louis nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego; nie lubił nawet idei nielegalnych narkotyków znajdujących się dosłownie metr od niego. Co jeśli gliny wpadną na imprezę? Wszyscy skończyliby wtrąceni do więzienia i nawet jeśli Louis wiedział, że jego ojciec wyciągnąłby go stamtąd w tej samej minucie, w której wepchnięto by go do celi, był pewien, że rodzice zamordowaliby go za to.

               Więc było lepiej, gdy tylko oglądał. Lubił się przyglądać, obserwować. Liam też miał banknot w ręku, ale nie miał pojęcia co robić, więc po prostu podążał za wskazówkami Zayna. Wszyscy zrolowali banknoty i czekali, aż Zayn podzieli kokainę na pięć części, przy pomocy karty kredytowej Louisa.

               Zayn był pierwszy w kolejce, więc zatkał sobie lewą dziurkę od nosa i przyłożył zrolowany banknot do drugiej. Potem przysunął głowę nad stół i wciągnął wszystko za jednym razem.

               Wszyscy podążyli za jego przykładem i atmosfera zrobiła się dużo luźniejsza, leniwa, wypełniona śmiechem i niezobowiązującymi rozmowami.

               Louis zobaczył jak źrenice Harry’ego rozszerzają się tak szybko, jak chłopak skończył kreskę, nim przechylił się by przycisnąć swoje usta do blondyny. To nie trwało długo, ponieważ dziewczyna odsunęła się, by wciągnąć następną krechę i to był moment, kiedy Harry skierował swoją uwagę na Louisa.

               -Więc żadnej dziewczyny dzisiaj? Zerwaliście albo coś takiego?

               Louis posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

               -Nie. Ona po prostu.. Ona nie była zaproszona.

               -Nie była? Myślałem, że ją kochasz.

               -Kocham!- zaczął się kłócić Louis, a Harry pokręcił głową i się roześmiał.

               -Prawdopodobnie zaczniesz kochać ją bardziej, kiedy będzie Ci ssać. Czy może wciąż czekasz do ślubu?

               Louis zaczerwienił się i postanowił go zignorować.

           -Chcesz spróbować?- Harry zmienił temat, jego ciemne, zielone oczy wpatrywały się prosto w te Louisa.

           -Nie, dzięki.

           -No dawaj, tylko jeden. Pokochasz to, obiecuję.

           Oczy Louisa spoczęły na Liamie, który właśnie wciągał drugą porcję kokainy, z pożądliwymi oczami Zayna obserwującymi go uważnie. Wtedy pokiwał głową, a Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wręczył mu banknot i zaczął aranżować kreskę również dla niego.

           -Okej, teraz się pochyl i zrób dokładnie to samo, co ja zrobiłem, ale w jednym pociągnięciu.

           Szatyn już miał to zrobić, jednak zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy poczuł dłoń Harry’ego chwytającą za jego szyję. Przerwali kontakt wzrokowy, kiedy Harry prowadził jego głowę w dół; nie zdjął swojej ręki nawet wtedy, kiedy Louis skończył już wciągać swoją działkę i na powrót usiadł.

           Teraz mógł poczuć jak jego nastrój się zmienia, wchodzi w stan euforii, więc rozłożył się na powrót na oparciu kanapy, ponieważ nagle zachciało mu się rozglądać dookoła i obserwować ludzi.

           Każdy reagował inaczej na narkotyki; Barbara i Niall śmiali się z czegoś, co zdecydowanie było mniej zabawne, niż im się wydawało, że jest, blond dziewczyna zaczęła wpadać w depresję i narzekać na swoje życie – i. Okej. Zayn i Liam się obściskiwali.

           Mam na myśli, dosłownie, obściskiwali. Języki i tego typu rzeczy. Louis gapił się na nich ze zgrozą, nie wierząc swoim własnym oczom. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę.

           Louis czuł się dziwnie… zazdrosny, tak właściwie. Dlaczego on miałby być zazdrosny? Czy był zazdrosny ponieważ Liam właśnie dostał więcej od Zayna, niż on od Eleonor w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Najbardziej prawdopodobne.

           Ale był zbyt dumny, aby to przyznać. I oni obydwaj byli chłopakami, to był grzech, a Louis nie miał zamiaru wykraczać poza przykazania Boże.

           Ręka na jego udzie wyrwała go z jego myśli i chłopak spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego, wpatrującego się w niego z oczami ciemniejszymi niż wcześniej i delikatnie rozwartymi ustami.

           -Nie wspominałeś czasem, że potrzebujesz mocnego drinka?- zapytał Harry, a szatyn pokiwał głową automatycznie, oczami nie opuszczając warg bruneta z jakiegoś powodu.

           -Chodź ze mną.

           Oczy Louisa podążyły za Harrym, który wstał i zmierzał w kierunku kuchni. Szatyn pomaszerował za wyższym chłopakiem i zatrzymał się zaraz obok niego.

           -Co byś chciał?

           -Uh… coś co smakuje dobrze.

           -Co?- Harry zapytał i zaczął się śmiać. „Louis, nie pije się alkoholu z powodu smaku, pije się go, żeby się upić. Jeśli chcesz coś, co smakuje dobrze, mogę Ci zdobyć soczek z mango.”

           Louis ściągnął usta w wąską linię, a Harry wyjął czerwony kubeczek z torby, po czym objął swoimi szalenie długimi palcami puszkę piwa.

           -Piłeś kiedykolwiek piwo?

           -Nie.- przyznał Louis, nieco zawstydzony.

           -Czy ty właściwie w ogóle kiedykolwiek próbowałeś alkoholu? I wino i szampan się nie liczą.

           Szatyn pokręcił głową, a Harry prychnął, co go wkurzyło, ponieważ, znowu, Harry robił sobie z niego jaja i myślał, że jest od niego lepszy. Co było dalekie od prawdy.

           -Wypij to, nie będzie bolało.

           -Ale to.. mam na myśli.. czy to nie sprawia, że masz potem gruby brzuch?- zapytał Louis, choć życzył sobie, że wcale nie wypowiedział tego na głos, ale to było to, co jego ojciec zawsze mu powtarzał: że  picie piwa czyni ludzi rozlazłymi i sprawia, że stają się grubi.

           Harry skrzywił się nim na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek (to jest to, co wydawało się robił zawsze: uśmiechał się jak dupek) i podniósł w górę swoją białą koszulkę, odsłaniając swoją klatkę piersiową i – o Boże. Louis mógł zobaczyć jego linię v i był ekstremalnie zazdrosny i zupełnie nagle niepewny, ponieważ wszystko co on miał, to zwiotczały brzuch, którego próbował się pozbyć przez ostatnie dwa lata.

           Harry spojrzał w dół, na swoje własne ciało, zanim pozwolił swojej koszulce na powrót opaść.

           -Nie sądzę.

           Louis obciągnął własną koszulkę zabezpieczająco i wziął kubek z ręki Harry’ego, aby pociągnąć łyk napoju. To nie było takie złe, ale też nie zakwalifikowałby tego w swojej liście pięciu ulubionych napojów.

           -Widzisz? Nie umarłeś, prawda?- zaczął droczyć się Harry, więc Louis obrócił się i zostawił go tam samego.

           Nie wiedział co się dokładnie stało, ani czyj to w właściwie był pomysł, ale skończył w kółku na podłodze, pomiędzy Niallem i Liamem, z pustą butelką pod wódce pomiędzy dwudziestoma ludźmi siedzącymi dookoła. Podobno grali w jakąś grę zwącą się ‘Zakręć butelką’, ale on nie słyszał o czymś takim w ciągu całego swojego życia.

           Jakkolwiek, kiedy Niall wytłumaczył mu o co w tym chodzi, Louis wiedział, że nie miał ochoty mieć nic do czynienia z tą grą, ponieważ nigdy nie całował się tak na poważnie z nikim w swoim życiu i wszyscy by się z niego śmiali.

           Ach, no i jest wierny swojej dziewczynie, oczywiście.

           Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował, były te biedne dzieciaki, śmiejące się z jego braku doświadczenia. Oni mieli doświadczenie, on miał pieniądze, więc sądził, że to i tak on wygrywał tę bitwę.

           A ponieważ Bóg nienawidził go z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu, w pierwszej kolejce butelka wylądowała na nim, a druga, na blond dziewczynie, z którą Harry się wcześniej całował.

-Uh… Nie mogę grać – ja.. ja mam dziewczynę.-powiedział, a wszyscy wywrócili na niego oczami, bucząc i mówiąc mu, że ona i tak nigdy się nie dowie.

Louis nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze pod presją, dlatego pochylił się na kolanach, opierając ciężar na swoich dłoniach i wycisnął krótki pocałunek na jej ustach.

Kiedy na powrót usiadł na swoim miejscu, zobaczył Harry’ego (który siedział obok Nialla), gapiącego się na niego i przygryzającego dolną wargę i Louis zorientował się, że prawdopodobnie dał Niallowi i Harry’emu dobry widok na swój tyłek. Jego policzki zaróżowiły się intensywnie i chłopak miał nadzieję, że oni nie zmienią o nim swojego zdania, tylko dlatego, że jego tyłek był gruby.

Od kiedy to ja się martwię co grupka biednych dzieciaków o mnie myśli?

W następnej rundzie padło na Nialla i chłopaka o imieniu Josh i Louis był zaskoczony, widząc, ż Barbara wcale się nie przejmowała, a właściwie nawet szczerzyła do niego wesoło. Harry pocałował Zayna, Liam dziewczynę, której szatyn nie widział nigdy wcześniej, potem dwójka innych ludzi też się pocałowała, Niall z Harrym, a potem Liam z Barbarą.

To była kolej Barbary, żeby zakręcić butelką i wylądowało na Harrym, który ssał swoją dolną wargę, w trakcie ponownego kręcenia. Butelka zatrzymała się pomiędzy Liamem i Louisem, więc Louis odsunął się od niej daleko, ale Niall zatrzymał go na miejscu, mówiąc mu, że nie można oszukiwać w tej grze.

Ale Louis nie mógł całować się z chłopakiem… co oni wszyscy by o nim pomyśleli? Co jeśli ktoś powiedziałby Eleonor? Albo jego rodzicom?

Nie mógł całować się z chłopakiem, a już szczególnie z Harrym.

-Nie jestem gejem.-oznajmił, a wszyscy roześmiali się głośno.

-Każdy jest trochę gejem, kolego.- powiedział mu Niall, a Harry już powoli się do niego przysuwał, zaciskając swoje usta w przedrzeźniający sposób.

Louis już miał ponownie zaprotestować, ale nagle usłyszał kogoś krzyczącego, a potem syreny nadciągające z ulicy.

-GLINY!- krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna i wszyscy natychmiastowo wstali, dookoła pustoszało.

Louis zaczął panikować i to stawało się dla niego coraz trudniejsze, by porządnie złapać oddech. Salon był już czysty, dosłownie w ciągu kilku sekund, czerwone kubki porozrzucane po całej podłodze, resztki zioła pozostawione wciąż na stole.

-Ruszaj się!- Harry rzucił do niego, w momencie, gdy gliny wparowały przez drzwi frontowe Nialla domu. Zayn zgarnął dragi ze stołu i schował je do tylnej kieszeni, zanim pociągnął Liama za nadgarstek i wyprowadził za sobą. Wszyscy wydawali się być na tyłach, więc Harry popchnął Louisa w tamtym kierunku, szybko podążając za Liamem.

Wyszli w momencie, gdy policja otworzyła drzwi, aby zobaczyć pusty dom. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył, że muszą się wspinać po ogrodzeniu, jeśli nie chcą zostać złapani. Nie mógł tego zrobić, miał na sobie nowe jeansy i nawet nie miał wystarczająco mięśni, ale wciąż próbował uchwycić się cementowej ściany i wciągnąć się do góry za Liamem.

Zaskomlał, kiedy czyjeś silne ręce chwyciły go za biodra i praktycznie przerzuciły go przez mur, jak gdyby nic nie ważył. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczył, byli dwaj policjanci przyciskający Harry’ego do ściany, zmuszającego go do położenia dłoni na karku.

Louis czuł się jak gówno, ponieważ Harry dosłownie ocalił go przed byciem aresztowanym, i wziął to na siebie, zamiast niego.

Zaczekał razem z Zaynem, Liamem, Niallem i Barbarą za jakimiś dużymi krzakami, aż policja odjedzie.

-Co oni zamierzają mu zrobić?- zapytał Zayna, kiedy wrócili do domu, który teraz był pusty.

-Zamkną go w areszcie, do czasu, kiedy jego mama zapłaci za niego kaucję.

-A kiedy to będzie?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. -Nie martw się. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy on został aresztowany, wszystko będzie z nim w porządku.

Louis nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa.

Kiedy skończyli sprzątanie domu, usiedli na kanapie i, pomimo tego, co stało się raptem parę minut wcześniej, Zayn wyciągnął zioło.

-To nie pierwszy razy, kiedy psy przerwały nam imprezę. To właściwie nie byłaby impreza, bez policji.- Niall wytłumaczył, kiedy Barbara wypalała swojego jointa.

Telefon Zayna zadzwonił, więc chłopak wyjął go z kieszeni.

-Tak? Cześć stary. Ile? O cholera. Okej. Co? Uh.. jutro, przypuszczam. Nie wiem. Okej, pa.

Zayn rzucił swój telefon na stół i spojrzał na Nialla.

-To był Harry. Podwyższyli jego kaucję do dziesięciu tysięcy funtów.

-Co? To chore. Nigdy nie było tak dużo.

-Co?- Louis zapytał zaskoczony.

-Zazwyczaj wypuszczali go za dwie lub trzy stówy, co jest w miarę proste do skombinowania w tydzień. Ale dziesięć tysięcy? To jest nienormalne, jego mama nie ma tyle pieniędzy.

-Ona nawet nie wie, że on jest w areszcie.

Louis gapił się na nich przez sekundę, po czym przygryzł usta na chwilę.

-Gdzie jest najbliższy bankomat?- zapytał, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

-Dlaczego?

-Mam zamiar go wykupić.

-Whoa, to..

-Został aresztowany, ponieważ musiał mi pomóc, więc sądzę, że jestem mu tyle winien.

-Ale nie jesteś mu winien aż dziesięć tysięcy funtów.- rzucił Zayn.

-W porządku.- Louis zorientował się, że mówi. Kiedy on stał się taki hojny? Może w momencie, kiedy Harry ocalił go od dożywotniej kary od jego rodziców.

-To jest zaraz obok kwatery policyjnej. Mogę – mogę zamówić Ci taksówkę.- zaproponował Niall, a Louis pokiwał głową, zanim udał się na górę, po swój płaszcz od Burberry i portfel.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć co za noc miał dzisiaj. Więcej zdarzyło się w ciągu tych czterech godzin, niż w ciągu siedemnastu lat jego egzystencji. I teraz on brał taksówkę. Siedział na siedzeniu, na którym siedziało mnóstwo ludzi przed nim.

Zapłacił kierowcy więcej niż było konieczne, nim wysiadł z taksówki i podszedł do bankomatu. Wypłacił dziesięć tysięcy z karty Visa (ostatnie pieniądze na ten miesiąc na tej karcie), zanim wszedł po schodach na posterunek policji.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie znajdował się na policji. Podszedł do frontowego biura.

-Uh.. jestem tu by wykupić Harry’ego?

-Harry’ego Stylesa?

-Uh.. tak sądzę?

-Jesteś Zayn Malik?- oficer zapytał, wyciągając kartkę papieru.

-Um. Nie.

-W takim razie kim jesteś?

-Jestem… Louis.

-Louis i?

-Louis.. Malik.- powiedział w panice. Gdyby podał swoje prawdziwe nazwisko, jego ojciec mógłby się dowiedzieć.

-Musisz wypełnić ten formularz.

Wręczono mu kartkę papieru. Wszystko co musiał zrobić, to napisać swoje imię i nazwisko, datę urodzenia i adres.

-Jesteś pełnoletni, tak, dzieciaku? Ponieważ nie możesz wykupywać kogoś, jeśli jesteś nieletnim.

-Tak – tak, mam osiemnaście.- Louis potaknął, zanim szybko zmienił swoją datę urodzenia i oddał papier mężczyźnie.

-Gdzie są pieniądze?

-Tutaj.

Podał policjantowi stufuntowe banknoty, a potem jak oficer przepuścił je przez maszynę przeliczającą, poprosił Louisa o podążenie za sobą. Niepewnymi krokami i z płaszczem w ręku, chłopak to zrobił.

Został zabrany w korytarz, wyglądający naprawdę niehigienicznie. Zatrzymali się przed kratą żelaznej celi.

-Wychodzisz, Styles.- oznajmił policjant.

Harry siedział na małym łóżku w rogu, gapiąc się na swoje buty. Spojrzał w górę, a jego oczy spoczęły na Louisie, zaskoczenie wyraźnie wypisane na jego twarzy.

           -Louis?

           Oficer otworzył celę i Harry wyszedł na zewnątrz, wciąż zaskoczony, ale w tej chwili uśmiechający się pod nosem.

           -Więc jak do tego doszło, że to ty mnie wykupiłeś?- zapytał go parę minut później, kiedy czekali na taksówkę.

           -Cóż… to nie tak, że chciałem. Byłem w pewnym sensie zobowiązany, biorąc pod uwagę, że mnie uratowałeś przed zostaniem złapanym.

           -Żadnego dziękuję?

           -Powinienem zapytać cię o to samo. - odpowiedział Louis, a Harry pokiwał głową.

           -Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe.- roześmiał się.

           -Nie jest ci zimno?

           -Co? Chcesz mi zaoferować płaszcz?

           -Nie ma mowy.- odpowiedział Louis, a Harry pokręcił głową. -Więc gdzie teraz jedziemy? Powinienem wyrzucić cię pod twoim domem?

           -Uh, tak.

           Więc Harry powiedział kierowcy swój adres najpierw, a potem Louis podał adres Nialla. Nie mógł nic poradzić jak tylko się gapić, kiedy samochód zatrzymał się pod domem Harry’ego.

           Był raczej mały i wyglądał ciasno, dokładnie tak, jak wszystkie inne, identyczne domki szeregowe, które ciągnęły się wzdłuż ulicy, dosłownie wtapiając się w siebie nawzajem.

           -Dzięki, stary.- rzucił Harry, nim wydostał się z samochodu.

           Louis obserwował go, kiedy oddalał się w kierunku swojego domu, nim wyciągnął klucze i wszedł do środka, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Zastanawiał się, jak matka Harry’ego by zareagowała na fakt, że Harry znowu był aresztowany i, że zawsze tak późno wraca do domu.

           Ale wtedy, znowu, to nie była przecież jego sprawa.

           Skończył śpiąc u Nialla, dzieląc łóżko z Liamem, podczas gdy Zayn zajął kanapę. Poprosił Barbarę, aby nie publikowała żadnych jego zdjęć na jej Instagramie następnego ranka, ponieważ nie chciał aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym, że wychodził na jakąś imprezę. Szczególnie Eleanor, lub jego rodzice.

           Louis nie zasnął szybko tej nocy; leżał rozbudzony po swojej stronie łóżka, myśląc o nocy, którą właśnie przeżył. To był kompletny chaos.

           I, będąc szczerym, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za poprawę dziękuję kochanej Marcelowej!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonym bad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem ze zbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy, naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna) rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Finally done. Chceliście, macie. Dziękuję za mobilizację!Przepraszam, jeśli są jakieś błędy, jestem chora i ledwo ogarniam, także.. a jutro kolokwium. Tak bardzo chciałabym móc chorować w łóżku.. ale na studiach nie wolno. :(  
> Wszelki odzew mile widziany! Jakby ktoś chciał po prostu pogadać, to też chętnie ; )

-Więc, myślę, że lubię Zayna.

           Louis gapił się na Liama siedząc pod drugiej stronie stołu, nie bardzo zaskoczony. To był wtorek, a oni byli w kawiarence, jedząc lunch. Barbara i Eleanor wyszły do łazienki, ponieważ, jak się zdawało, Eleanor właśnie dostała okres.

           To było dokładnie dziesięć dni po imprezie i Louis nie widział Zayna, Nialla ani Harry’ego od tamtego czasu. Cóż, chyba, że liczą się te razy, kiedy widział ich rozkładających się pod ścianą swojej szkoły, paląc i śmiejąc się, podczas gdy on czekał na swoją podwózkę do domu.

           -Ty.. czy ty z nim rozmawiałeś ostatnio?- zapytał.

           -Uh, nie bardzo. To znaczy, podszedł do mnie w ostatni czwartek, kiedy czekałem na mojego szofera i zapytał mnie, czy chciałbym gdzieś z nim wyjść.

          -Dokąd?

           -On powiedział po prostu ‘gdzieś’. Oczywiście nie poszedłem, ponieważ musiałem być w domu i nie mam nawet o czym z nim rozmawiać.

           -Masz jego numer?

           -Nie. Nie zapytał mnie o niego, a ja nie mogłem mu tak po prostu tego zaproponować.

           -Czy wasza dwójka robiła w ogóle cokolwiek po za obściskiwaniem się?

           Liam pokręcił głową, ku uldze Louisa. Louis nie poczuł ulgi, ponieważ Liam nie robił niegrzecznych rzeczy z chłopakiem (zorientował się, że tak naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadzało), ale poczuł ją dlatego, że gdyby Liam zrobił cokolwiek więcej niż tylko obściskiwanie się, byłby oficjalnie bardziej doświadczony niż on. A Louis zawsze chciał być najlepszy we wszystkim.

           -Ale, uh, nie mów o tym Eleanor, tak? Nie chcę żeby moi rodzice, albo ktokolwiek, jeśli o tym mowa, się dowiedział.

           -Oczywiście, że jej nie powiem.

           I na tym ich rozmowa się skończyła, przerwana przez dziewczyny powracające do stołu, uśmiechające się do nich. Zmienili temat na nadchodzącą grę w krykieta, która miała się odbyć w tę sobotę.  Louis tak naprawdę nie przepadał za sportami, ponieważ uprawianie ich oznaczało pot i śmierdzenie, czego on nie planował.

           Może to jest powód, dla którego mam brzuch i wielki tyłek.

           Kiedy dzień w szkole dobiegł końca, Liam, Barbara i Louis poszli kupić bilety na Bal Zimowy, który miał mieć w miejsce w następnym miesiącu w hotelu Dorchaster, najdroższym hotelu w Doncaster, jeśli nie w całej Anglii. Każdy uczeń dostawał apartament dla siebie i swojego partnera, aby mógł zostać na noc. Zazwyczaj chłopcy kupowali bilety, a dziewczyny po prostu robiły sobie wiele zachodu, żeby wyglądać ładnie.

           -Kogo bierzesz?- zapytał Louis Liama, który wzruszył tylko ramionami.

           -Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie pójdę z jakąś dziewczyną z naszej klasy.

           -Powinieneś wziąć Lindsay, zerwała z Tomem w zeszłym tygodniu.

           -Prawdopodobnie tak zrobię.

           -Ja zabieram Nialla.- oznajmiła Barbara i w normalnym przypadku Louis by się tym obruszył, bo jak to, żeby chłopak z publicznej szkoły w ogóle przekroczył próg tego hotelu, ale tym razem tylko wzruszył ramionami. Niall wydawał się być spoko i był wyluzowany, wiedział jak się dobrze bawić.

           Czekali na parkingu na swoich szoferów, kiedy Louis zobaczył nadchodzących Nialla z Zaynem. Szturchnął Liama dyskretnie, a ten oblał się rumieńcem i spuścił głowę, patrząc na swoje buty, próbując wyglądać na zajętego.

           -Cześć kochanie.- rzucił Niall, rozglądając się dookoła, ale Barbara uświadomiła mu, że jej szofer jeszcze nie przyjechał. Chłopak pocałował więc jej usta, nim zarzucił jej rękę dookoła jej ramion.

           -Wychodzimy gdzieś dzisiaj, nie?- zapytał, a ona pokiwała głową.

           -Chcecie przyjść?- Zayn zapytał, patrząc na Louisa, a potem na Liama.

           W noc w środku tygodnia? Tak jakby to mogło się w ogóle wydarzyć.

           -Uh.. pewnie?- powiedział Liam. -Gdzie?

           -Wychodzimy po prostu na obiad do jadłodajni na mieście.-Odpowiedział Niall podekscytowany. -Mają najlepsze burgery w Doncaster, ręce opadają.

           Burgery? To znaczy obrzydliwe, powodujące otyłość mięso, wciśnięte pomiędzy dwa kawałki białego chleba i usmażone? Jak w tych odpychających komercyjnych filmach?

           -Wybieramy się tam o ósmej i zostajemy do dziesiątej. Może powinieneś podać mi swój numer, żebym mógł wysłać Ci adres.- rzucił Zayn do Liama, który był bliski dostania zawału.

           -Uh.. tak, pewnie. Oczywiście. Daj mi uh – swój telefon. Tak przypuszczam.

           Liam wpisał swój numer w telefonie Zayna lekko trzęsącymi się palcami, zanim wręczył mu go z powrotem, ewidentnie próbując ukryć uśmiech.

           -Super. Do zobaczenia w takim razie.- powiedział Zayn i dosłownie pochylił się, aby wycisnąć pocałunek w rogu jego ust, co, okej, każdy mógł zauważyć. Ale wtedy Louis przypomniał sobie, że Zayna prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie obchodzi co ktokolwiek inny o nim myśli i jeśli Louis miał być szczery, on w pewnym sensie go za to podziwiał i jednocześnie mu tego zazdrościł.

           Teraz wszystko co chłopak musiał zrobić, to było przekonanie swoich rodziców, żeby pozwolili mu wyjść gdzieś wieczorem w tygodniu szkolnym.

           Zdecydował zapytać ich o to, podczas deseru tego dnia, kiedy jedli mus czekoladowy.

           -Więc.. Liam i ja myśleliśmy o wyjściu do restauracji z owocami morza, dzisiejszego wieczoru?- zasugerował spokojnie.

           -Której restauracji? Tej, w której serwują dobre krewetki?- zapytała jego matka, podczas wycierania sobie ust serwetką.

           -Dokładnie tej.- odpowiedział chłopak, mimo tego, że naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o którą chodzi.

           -To dobrze, ale czy skończyłeś już swoje zadania domowe?

           -Muszę przeczytać coś z ekonomii jeszcze raz, ale po tym koniec.

           -Hm. Co o tym myślisz, Christian?

           Ojciec Louisa spojrzał do góry znad swojego jedzenia i wzruszył ramionami. -Jeśli mówi, że będzie w domu przed dziesiątą, to niech tak będzie. Jak masz zamiar się tam dostać?

           -Taksówką?- Louis rzucił, nawet bez przemyślenia.

           Wszyscy przy stole wybuchli śmiechem i szatyn poczuł się jak idiota.

           -Dobre, synu.- oznajmił ojciec. -Zapytamy Richarda, żeby cię tam podwiózł. Przypomnij mi, żebym zostawił ci jakieś pieniądze.

           -Mam wystarczająco pieniędzy.

           Od kiedy to on odmawiał oferty pieniężnej?

           -Nigdy nie ma się wystarczająco pieniędzy.

           Louis pokiwał głową i podziękował im, zanim skończył swój mus i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Liam napisał do niego wcześniej wiadomość z adresem, więc po sprawdzeniu, o której restauracji mówiła jego mama, zorientował się, że taki kawałek mógł przejść dalej na pieszo.

           Ubrał się w czerwone jeansy z „Forever 21” i prostą koszulkę, ponieważ było dość ciepło tego wieczoru, a on nie był w nastroju na noszenie ze sobą płaszcza.

           Po upewnieniu się, że wyglądał w miarę w porządku (nie będąc pewnym, komu starał się zaimponować), zszedł po schodach na dół, żeby zabrać pieniądze, które zostawił mu tato.

           Harry warknął, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi dochodzący z dołu. Nie był w nastroju na rozmawianie z kimkolwiek, w momencie kiedy miał ciemnowłosą dziewczynę na kolanach, na wprost siebie, z ustami dookoła jego fiuta, ssąc, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

           Spojrzał na zegarek wiszący na jego ścianie. Szkoła skończyła się pół godziny temu, więc to musiał być Zayn albo Niall, ponieważ jego mama miała zmianę aż do północy.

           -Może powinieneś odpowiedzieć na to.- powiedziała dziewczyna niskim tonem, ale Harry wplątał swoje palce w jej włosy i pchnął biodrami mocno, by ją zakneblować, mówiąc jej by się zamknęła i dokończyła robotę.

           Doszedł w jej usta trzydzieści sekund później, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy dzwonek zadzwonił po raz drugi.

           -Więc.. powinniśmy to powtórzyć.- powiedziała dziewczyna, kiedy wkładała na powrót swoją bluzkę.

           Harry pokiwał głową, mimo, że nawet nie znał jej imienia. Wiedział, że ma z nią angielski.. albo francuski. To nie miało znaczenia.

           -Może następnym razem to Ty sprawisz, że dojdę.- zaproponowała, kiedy Harry odprowadzał ją na dół w samej bieliźnie.

           -Może.- rzucił i otworzył jej drzwi, by zobaczyć tam Zayna z sześciopakiem piwa.

           -Cześć.- odezwał się Zayn, uśmiechając się pod nosem, a dziewczyna odpowiedziała uśmiechem, zanim odeszła. -Kto to był?

           -Nie mam pojęcia.- odrzucił Harry i zamknął za nimi drzwi, zanim udali się do ciasnego salonu/kuchni, aby usiąść na kanapie.

           Zayn odstawił piwo na stolik do kawy i wyciągnął małe metalowe pudełeczko, które było opisane słowami „NIE zioło”.

           -Niezła malinka, przy okazji.- komplementował Harry’ego, wskazując jego szyję dokładnie pod podbródkiem. Miała ona rozmiar pięści i oboje wiedzieli, że to nie zejdzie w ciągu najbliższych paru dni.

           -Ma duże usta, w takim razie?

           -Ta.- roześmiał się Harry, otwierając jedną puszkę. -Co robimy dziś wieczorem?

           -Wychodzimy na miasto dzisiaj.

           -Gdzie?

           -Rockies.

           -Kto idzie?

           -Niall, Barbara, Liam i Louis, prawdopodobnie.

           -Louis?

           -Ta. Jest fajniejszy niż myśleliśmy.

           -Wciąż próbujesz się dostać do gaci Liama?- zapytał Harry, kiedy Zayn wyciągał dla nich dwa jointy.

           -Mhm. Ale to nie będzie takie proste. Jest prawiczkiem.

           -Ale za to, to sprawia, że jest więcej zabawy.

           -Wiem.

           Zayn wręczył mu jointa, zanim oboje odpalili je jednym płomieniem i rozłożyli się na powrót na kanapie.

           -Więc, Niall wspominał mi, że bal zimowy szkoły św. Marka będzie w przyszłym miesiącu.

           -I?

           -On idzie z Barbarą.

           -Ha, chciałbym zobaczyć go w garniaku.- roześmiał się Harry, czując jak narkotyk zaczyna działać.

           -Powinniśmy im rozbić ten bal.- zasugerował Zayn, a Harry uśmiechnął się na ten pomysł.

           Nie miałby nic przeciwko zobaczeniu zszokowanej twarzy Louisa, kiedy zobaczy ich ubranych w zwykłe ciuchy, jak wchodzą do ich ekskluzywnej sali balowej.

           -Zdecydowanie powinniśmy.

           Chłopak obserwował Zayna biorącego kolejne pociągnięcie dymu, nim skończył swojego jointa kilka minut później, śmiejąc się z czegoś, co przypomniał sobie, że Niall mówił.

           -Powinieneś przyjść dziś do szkoły.

           -Mm, dlaczego?- zapytał Harry, biorąc długie pociągnięcie i wyrzucając jointa do popielniczki.

           Zayn oblizał usta. -Pan Waters założył dziś swoje obcisłe spodnie.

           -Już go przeleciałem.- przypomniał mu Harry, a Zayn przewrócił oczami.

           -Tak, ale ja z kolei tylko mu ssałem, mogę sobie pofantazjować.

           -Pilnuj swojej własnej ‘szkoły’, młody.

           Zayn znów przewrócił oczami, nim przełożył swoją lewą nogę, przez uda Harry’ego i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

           -Czemu nie przejmujesz się mną teraz?- zapytał z oczami czerwonymi i błyszczącymi.

           Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i złączył ich usta razem, ręką szukając jego paska, odpinając go i pozwalając mu opaść na podłogę. Zaczął ssać wielką malinkę z boku jego szyi, tak, żeby upewnić się, że Liam ją zobaczy i będzie zazdrosny, zanim przycisnął Zayna na powrót do kanapy i opadł na kolana na wprost niego.

           Gładził, lizał i ssał go powtarzalnie, poświęcając szczególną uwagę jego główce, ponieważ wiedział, że to doprowadzało Zayna na skraj najmocniej, potem zaczął bawić się jego jądrami, a na końcu połknął wszystko, co Zayn mu ofiarował.

           -Twoje usta są tak cholernie dobre.- powiedział mu brunet, kiedy chłopak wrócił z powrotem na kanapę i położył się na powrót, tak, by Zayn znów mógł usiąść na nim okrakiem.

           -Wiesz co jeszcze jest dobre?- zapytał, ściągając swoją bieliznę i pozwalając by jego penis zakołysał się pomiędzy ich brzuchami.

           Zayn pokręcił głową, kiedy się rozbierał, śmiejąc się, mimo iż to wcale nie było zabawne. Był na haju, a zaraz miał zostać wypieprzony przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela; rzeczy nie mogły pójść lepiej niż tak (cóż, chyba, że to byłby Liam, zamiast Harry’ego, wtedy to już by było perfekcyjne).

           Resztę dnia spędzili nadzy na kanapie, kończąc zioło i oglądając jakieś słabe reality-show na małym telewizorze.

           Kiedy zrobiło się w pół do ósmej, po kolei wzięli prysznic i się ubrali, aby mogli wyjść wreszcie z domu. Harry nie zawracał sobie głowy, aby zostawić jakąś notatkę dla swojej matki, wiedział, że nie będzie się o niego martwić; nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie robiła. Wrzucił na siebie czarną bluzkę, czarne jeansy, swoje białe conversy  i jeansową kurtkę, którą ukradł z Acne Studio w poprzednim tygodniu.

           Przeszli na pieszo do Rockies diner – nie chcieli wydawać pieniędzy na taksówkę, a nie mieli zamiaru czekać na autobus.

           Niall i Barbara już tam byli, w budce, w najdalszym rogu, zaraz przy końcu baru, obściskując się ze sobą.

           -Whoa, spokojnie.- Zayn roześmiał się, a Harry zajął miejsce obok Barbary, więc brunet musiał usiąść naprzeciwko Nialla.

           Liam dojechał pięć minut później, nieśmiało się uśmiechając, kiedy siadał obok Zayna i jedyną myślą jaka pojawiła się w głowie Harry’ego na ich temat, było to, że Zayn puścił dobre oczko.

           W każdym razie Liam był niczym w stosunku do tego, kto właśnie wszedł do środka. Włosy Louisa były delikatną grzywką, odrzuconą na prawo, a te czerwone jeansy przylegały do jego pełnych ud dość grzesznie. Chłopak miał na sobie jedynie cienką koszulkę i Harry wiedział, że zmarznie w ciągu ledwie paru minut.

           Louis zajął miejsce koło Liama i spoglądał prosto na Harry’ego prze chwilę, zanim przywitał się z każdym i przeprosił za bycie spóźnionym.

           -Wciąż bez dziewczyny?

           -Bez.- Louis przewrócił oczami.

           -Więc wasza dwójka skończyła w takim razie? I nie mam tego na myśli w dobrym znaczeniu.- wyrzucił, wiedząc, że to działało młodszemu na nerwy.

           -Właściwie skończymy pięć lat razem w następny piątek.- warknął Louis, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył olbrzymią malinkę na szyi Harry’ego. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się tak, jakby nigdy żadnej nie widział, choć wiedział co to było. I Harry szczerze chciał wyssać mu cały naszyjnik dookoła tych obojczyków, które tak wystawały z jego głębokiego dekoltu.

           -Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałeś malinki?- zapytał, przedrzeźniając się z nim. Louis skrzywił się ze złością i posłał spojrzenie w kierunku Zayna, aby zobaczyć znak, który zostawił na nim Harry.

           Liam też to zauważył, ponieważ jego oczy posmutniały nieco.

           -Zamówmy coś do cholery, umieram tu z głodu.- Niall przerwał ich mały moment wypełniony napięciem, kiedy położył się na środku stołu i zabrał menu. Reszta podążyła w jego ślady, mimo iż każdy (poza Louisem i Liamem) wiedział dokładnie co zamówi, gdyż byli tu już niezliczoną ilość razy.

           -O mój Boże, te obrazki wyglądają obrzydliwie.- mruknął Louis, a Harry podniósł na niego wzrok. „Nie wiem nawet co tutaj jest dobre.”

           -Powinieneś zamówić sobie to tutaj.- powiedział Zayn Liamowi, przybliżając się bardziej do jego twarzy, niż to było konieczne, co sprawiło, że chłopak zarumienił się i zapiszczał krótkie ‘okay’.

           -Wezmę to samo co on, w takim razie.- oznajmił Louis kelnerce, kiedy przyszła po ich zamówienia.

           -Hej, Harry, kolego, nie pieprzyłeś jej czasem w zeszłym roku?- zapytał Niall, zarzucając ramię dookoła tyłu siedzenia Barbary.

           -Nie, to nie Michelle. Ta jest nowa. Ale nie miałbym nic przeleceniu również jej.- odpowiedział Harry i zobaczył twarz Louisa wykrzywiającą się w obrzydzeniu.

           -Ma małe cycki.- skomentował Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się, ponieważ uzyskał od niego jakąś reakcję.

           -Cóż, Zayn wcale nie ma cycków, a wciąż go pieprzę.

           Liam zadławił się swoją wodą, a Zayn roześmiał się razem z Niallem i Barbarą. Harry zobaczył jak Zayn umieszcza swoją prawą dłoń pod stołem i osądzając po promiennym uśmiechu Liama, znalazła się ona prawdopodobnie na jego udzie.

           On też chciał usiąść koło Louisa, dotykać go pod stołem i sprawiać by wiercił się niekomfortowo. Chciał przygwoździć go do łóżka i dotykać go wszędzie. Chciał doprowadzić go niemalże na szczyt przy pomocy rimmingu i ssać mu tak długo, aż będzie go błagał, by pozwolił mu przeżyć jego pierwszy orgazm, ale Harry by mu nie pozwolił, ponieważ był takim cholernym snobem i trzeba było dać mu lekcję.

           Harry mógł poczuć jak jego penis drgną w jego spodniach, więc spróbował się skupić na rozmowie dotyczącej nadchodzącego Balu Zimowego szkoły św. Marka i jak Zayn droczył się z Niallem za to, że chciał znaleźć sobie garnitur.

           Zapomniał o tym, jak chciał robić sprośne rzeczy z Louisem, aż kelnerka – Emily, wnioskując po tym, co miała napisane na identyfikatorze – przyniosła im ich zamówienia, dwadzieścia minut później. Louis zamówił cheesburgera z colą i frytkami. W pierwszej chwili zmarszczył nos na sposób w jaki to wyglądało; prawdopodobnie nie jak homar w panierce. Ale wtedy Liam przekonał go, że to było właściwie dobre, więc chłopak wziął swój nóż i widelec, lecz Harry go powstrzymał.

           -To się je rękami.- oznajmił, a Louis spojrzał na niego, jak gdyby był szalony.

           -Jak.. jak zwierzęta?

           -Nie, jak normalni ludzie. W ten sposób.

           Harry wziął swojego własnego BBQ burgera, a Louis powtórzył po nim to samo z  wciąż zdegustowanym wyrazem twarzy.

           -I teraz bierzesz gryza.

           -Co jeśli pobrudzę sobie koszulkę?

           -Nikt się tym nie przejmie.

           Louis pokiwał głową i gapił się na swojego burgera, zanim otworzył swoje usta i, kurwa, wystawił swój język nim wziął pierwszego właściwego gryza. I fakt, że jego usta otworzyły się tak szeroko, sprawił, że Harry zaczął myśleć o pieprzeniu jego niedoświadczonych ust i dojściu na jego twarz tak, że dosłownie nie mógłby nic zobaczyć.

           Louis jęknął, naprawdę jęknął, zanim powiedział, że to było naprawdę dobre, mimo iż tłuste.

           Harry skrzyżował nogi pod stołem i pokiwał głową, podczas gdy Niall zaczął wykładać Louisowi listę rzeczy, których powinien spróbować, kiedy przyjdzie tu następnym razem.

           I to był ten moment, kiedy Harry zdecydował, że chce go zdeprawować w każdy możliwy sposób.

           Kiedy Louis skończył swojego burgera – zrobił to jako ostatni – dokładnie wylizał swoje palce do czysta i Harry nie mógł nic poradzić jak tylko gapić się na sposób w jaki je zasysał i jak wyglądały wtedy jego policzki.

           Louis zorientował się, że był obserwowany, a jego policzki automatycznie pokryły się czerwienią, ponieważ wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, jak chłopak robi tak degustującą rzecz. Gdyby widziała go jego matka, z pewnością zostałby uziemiony na miesiąc.

           -Było dobre? Czy może niesamowite?- zapytał Niall, kiedy już zapłacili i wstali, aby wyjść.

           -Było naprawdę dobre.- odpowiedział Louis, poklepując swój brzuch przez koszulkę. -Chociaż wyglądam teraz, jakbym był w ciąży.

           -Patrz na to.- rzucił Niall i zatrzymał się, kiedy już wyszli, aby podnieść swoją bluzkę i wypchnąć swój brzuch obscenicznie. On wyglądał jakby był w ciąży, dosłownie.

           -O mój Boże, zabierz to ode mnie.- zaprotestował Zayn i zabrał oczy z daleka od Nialla.

           Liam i Barbara roześmiali się, kiedy chłopak opuszczał koszulkę.

           -Jest w pół do dziesiątej, chodźmy na wzgórze.- zasugerował Harry. Nie chciał jeszcze iść do domu, gdzie czuł się samotny i skończyłby prawdopodobnie siedząc na toalecie z krwawiącymi nadgarstkami.

           Tym sposobem wspięli się na wzgórze, śmiejąc się z historii opowiadanej przez Nialla, o dziewczynie z jego zajęć z trygonometrii. Kiedy dostali się już na szczyt (to nie był zbyt długi spacer i zdecydowanie był tego warty, ponieważ można było stamtąd zobaczyć całe miasto świecące jasno w ciemnościach), wszyscy po za Louisem usiedli na trawie.

           Niall dał swoją kurtkę Barbarze, która najwyraźniej zmarzła, albo po prostu szukała wymówki, aby ubrać się w jego rzeczy.

           -Dlaczego nie usiądziesz, Tommo?- zapytał Niall, a Louis uniósł brwi na niespodziewane przezwisko.

           -Nie chcę pobrudzić sobie jeansów trawą.

           -Jezu.- mruknął Harry, przewracając oczami i zdejmując swoją jeansową kurtkę tak, aby móc ją rozłożyć na trawie dla Louisa, by usiadł.

           -Dzięki.- wymamrotał Louis, kiedy siadał na niej ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

           Wtedy Zayn wyciągnął małą butelkę wypełnioną wódką i puszczono ją dookoła, podczas gdy Harry i Niall palili.

           Spędzili następne dwadzieścia minut na wzgórzu i Louis zorientował się, że mylił się po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu; nie wszystkie dzieciaki z publicznej szkoły były aroganckie i biedne. Cóż, nie był do końca pewny co do części dotyczącej biedy (definitywnie mieli mniej pieniędzy od niego), ale właściwie byli mili i zabawni. Dodatkowo byli jedynymi ludźmi, jakich Louis znał, którzy nie osądzali cały czas innych, byli otwarci na wszystko i nie przywiązywali żadnej wagi do rzeczy materialnych.

           -Liam, uh, musimy iść.- szatyn odezwał się do przyjaciela, kiedy zobaczył, że było już dziesięć po dziesiątej, a oni mieli być w restauracji z owocami morza wyraźnie o dziesiątej.

           -Już?- wymamrotał Niall, kiedy Barbara również wstała.

           -Tak, mamy nadzór.- odpowiedziała i przewróciła oczami, pochylając się w dół, by pocałować go na pożegnanie.

           -Żadnego buziaka na do widzenia dla mnie?- zapytał Zayn Liama, który o mało się nie zadławił.

           -Uh. Tak, pewnie.

           Liam pochylił się nad Zaynem i pocałował go szybko, zanim wstał i odszedł jeszcze szybciej, by dogonić Louisa i Barbarę.

           Louis nie zorientował się, że był wciąż ubrany w jeansową kurtkę Harry’ego, zanim nie znaleźli się przed restauracją i Barbara o tym wspomniała.

           -Och – cholera.- wymamrotał szatyn. Było mu zimno i po prostu zapomniał o tym, że to należało do Harry’ego. Kurtka była w miarę ciepła i dobrze pachniała, więc chłopak nie zwracał za bardzo uwagi na to, czyje to jest i teraz czuł się jak dupek.

           Musiał szybko zwinąć materiał, kiedy wszedł do domu, na wypadek, gdyby rodzice mieli zorientować się, że to nie należało do niego.

           Louis trafił do swojego pokoju bez żadnych komplikacji i, po tym jak się umył i przebrał w piżamę, poszedł odłożyć ubranie na biurko. Postanowił dać to Barbarze następnego dnia, aby przekazała Niallowi, który odda to Harry’emu.

           Nie mógł nic poradzić na chęć sprawdzenia marki i kiedy zobaczył, że kurtka była z Acne Studios, wiedział już, że to prawdopodobnie była kolejna kradziona rzecz.

           Po tym udał się do łóżka, upewniając się, że wyłączył lampkę nocną i ustawił budzik na rano. Potrzebował dokładnie ośmiu godzin snu, aby być zdolnym do funkcjonowania kolejnego dnia.

           Wszystko to i tak poszło w cholerę, kiedy jego iPhone zawibrował na stoliku nocnym, budząc go przy tym jednocześnie. Louis warknął i usiadł na łóżku, przesuwając swoją opaskę do spania na czoło, by móc sprawdzić, kto do niego dzwonił i powiedzieć mu, by się odwalił.

           Skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył, że to jakiś obcy numer, ale i tak postanowił odpowiedzieć.

           -Uh.. halo?

           -Cześć, czy mam przyjemność z Louisem Malikiem?- doszedł go niewyraźny głos z drugiego końca i Louis był nieco zmieszany z początku, ale dotarło do niego, że to po prostu Harry.

           -Harry? Jak zdobyłeś mój numer? I dlaczego do mnie dzwonisz o… - sprawdził godzinę na zegarku -…drugiej nad ranem?

           -Podpisałeś się jako mój opiekun, głupku.- odrzucił Harry sarkastycznie, a Louis uderzył się otwartą dłonią w twarz.

           -I?

           -Jestem na posterunku policji i pozwolili mi wykonać jedno połączenie, więc zadzwoniłem do ciebie, skoro twoja kartka była w bazie danych.

           -Kurwa.

           -O, to pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszę, żebyś przeklinał.

           Louis zamknął oczy i potarł czubek nosa, wzdychając.

           -Czego chcesz Harry?

           -Chcę żebyś przyszedł i mnie stąd wykupił.

           -Ja nie – Nie mam zamiaru iść cię wykupywać w środku nocy! Mam jutro szkołę, a ty może powinieneś dostać lekcję.

           -Louis, byłem tu już z pięć razy, gdybym miał dostać jakąś lekcję, już bym ją dostał.

           -W takim razie jestem pewien, że nie będziesz się przejmować spędzeniem tam kolejnej nocy. Powiem Zaynowi rano i on się tym zajmie, albo może zadzwoni do twojej mamy.

           -Louis, proszę. I tak jesteś mi to winien.

           -Za co niby jestem Ci winien? Za obudzenie mnie w środku nocy?

           -Za zabranie mojej kurtki. Zamarzam tutaj.

           Louis mógł usłyszeć ostrzeżenie, że czas się kończy, prawdopodobnie od któregoś policjanta, więc westchnął ciężko.

           -Okej. Ile to jest?

           -Dwie stówy.

           Szatyn rozłączył się, uderzając głową w krawędź łóżka, nim udało mu się wstać. Wiedział, że jego rodzice nie usłyszą go, ponieważ ich pokój był na wyższym piętrze, ale alarm mógł się włączyć, gdyby był nieostrożny.

           Założył na siebie czarną koszulkę, czarne spodnie i czarne conversy, oraz kurtkę Harry’ego, zanim złapał klucze do domu, portfel i telefon.

           Na szczęście ich pies rasy Samojed (Sammy – bardzo oryginalnie) spał a kota rasy Ashera (London)  nie obchodziło to wystarczająco, by zacząć robić hałas.

           Niebieskooki szybko wpisał kod  przy drzwiach, co dało mu dziesięć sekund by się stamtąd wydostać. Musiał zrobić to w czasie; jego serce pędziło, kiedy otworzył bramę i pobiegł w dół ulicy, tak, aby nikt go nie zauważył. Nawet jeśli nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie był o tej porze na nogach, on i tak zawsze lubił być przewidujący.

           Złapał taksówkę z miejsca ich postoju, który odkrył blok za swoim domem, dzięki czemu dostał się na posterunek o drugiej trzydzieści.

           -Louis To- to znaczy, Louis Malik, Jestem tu by wykupić Harry’ego Stylesa.

           -Ponownie, jak widzę.- odpowiedział oficer i wręczył Louisowi kartotekę Harry’ego.

           -Został aresztowany za obsikanie prywatnej posesji i obrażanie policjanta, podczas kiedy był pijany.

           -Czy on jest teraz trzeźwy?

           -Tak.

           Louis podpisał papiery i wręczył mężczyźnie pieniądze, ale nie poszedł do celi tym razem.

           Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco, kiedy zobaczył chłopaka przy biurku, niecierpliwie wystukującego nogą rytm o podłogę.

           -Cześć Louis.- powiedział, wskazując na swoją kurtkę. -Ładne wdzianko.

           -Zamknij się.

           Harry odwrócił się do policjanta przy frontowym biurze, kiedy wychodził.

           -Pieprz się, Stanley.

           -Niedługo znów cię zobaczę, Styles.- wrzasnął za nimi mężczyzna, ale oni byli już za drzwiami, schodząc po schodach.

           -Dziękuję było by mi – czy ty właśnie palisz?- zapytał Louis, całkowicie osłupiały, kiedy Harry zachowywał się, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. -Zostałeś dosłownie zamknięty za obszczanie prywatnej posesji i obrażanie policjanta, a ty odpowiadasz na to wszystko po prostu paląc?

           -Wyluzuj, Louis.

           -Nie mów mi, że mam wyluzować! Jestem wyluzowany.- wykłócał się chłopak.

           -Nie wyglądasz na takiego.

           Niebieskooki był bliski załamania psychicznego.

           -Więc gdzie w ogóle sikałeś? I dlaczego?

           Louis wiedział, że nie powinien już dawno wysłać Harry’ego do domu, ale to było zbyt interesujące.

           -Obsikałem posiadłość mojego nauczyciela od ekonomii. Zapłata za oblanie mnie w zeszłym roku.

           -O mój Boże! Mówisz poważnie?! Jesteś taki.. popieprzony.-odpowiedział Louis, a Harry uniósł brwi na jego słowa.

           -Widzę, że nauczyłeś się nowych słów.

           -Jesteś taki wkurzający. Nie mam pojęcia jak twoja matka cię znosi.

           -Nie znosi.

           -Co?

           -Nie ‘znosi’ mnie. Po prostu patrzy gdzie indziej.

           -I to jest powód, dlaczego taki jesteś.

           -Co? ‘Popieprzony’?- zapytał Harry, śmiejąc się przy tym. On właściwie wziął to wszystko za żart i to rozwścieczyło Louisa.

           -Tak tylko, żeby było jasne, to był ostatni raz kiedy przyszedłem cię wykupić.

           -Jasne. Czy to nie to, co powiedziałeś ostatnim razem?

           -Nie?

           -Więc to będzie to, co powiesz następnym razem.

           Dlaczego miałby być jakiś następny raz? Po prostu trzymaj się  z daleka od kłopotów, to nie jest takie trudne.

           -Nie jest, kiedy twoi rodzice podkładają ci wszystko pod sam pieprzony nos. Jesteś tak cholernie zepsuty, Louis; nie masz pojęcia jak wygląda prawdziwy świat. Ale zobaczysz – albo i nie, ponieważ twoi rodzice wciąż będą cię całować w twoją cholerną dupę, nawet wtedy, kiedy będziesz miał czterdzieści lat, dwójkę dzieci i żonę, która nawet nie dotyka twojego kutasa i – ”

           Louis zgubił to. Kim Harry myślał, że jest? Ten – ten chuligan, żebrak bez przyszłości, ani grosza przy duszy. Więc Louis pchnął go, ponieważ był zły; a najbardziej przerażająca część w tym wszystkim była tym, że chłopak nie wiedział, czemu był zły -  czy dlatego, że Harry nie miał dla niego szacunku, ani pojęcia o czym w ogóle mówi, czy ponieważ miał całkowitą rację.

           Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, kiedy uderzył plecami o ścianę, z papierosem upadającym na podłogę i Louisem przydeptującym go butem.

           -Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz! Jesteś niczym! Jesteś niczym w porównaniu do mnie! Jesteś biedakiem i nie masz przyszłości! Ja mam rodzinę, która mnie kocha i dziewczynę i pieniądze! Co Ty masz? Ty –

           Jęknął, kiedy Harry zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu, przyciskając go do ściany. Jego uścisk był tak mocny i wściekły, że Louis zaczął kwestionować swoje wcześniejsze poczynania.

           -Myślisz, że jesteś ode mnie lepszy tylko dlatego, że twoi rodzice mają pieniądze? Jesteś snobem i właściwie jest mi ciebie żal, ponieważ masz siedemnaście lat i nie masz zielonego pojęcia jak naprawdę przeżyć życie.

           Och, więc bycie aresztowanym to właściwa droga życia życiem?- odrzucił Louis, próbując wydostać się z jego uścisku, ale starszy chłopak był od niego dwa razy silniejszy.

           -Wolę raczej być zamknięty w celi, niż w moim własnym domu!

           -To nie ma sensu i jest głupie. Daj mi iść, albo będę krzyczał.

           -Wiesz czemu jesteś taki spięty, Louis?- zapytał Harry, przysuwając swoją twarz bliżej, tak, że Louis mógł poczuć dym papierosowy, który go otaczał. Nie mógł się ruszyć, ani oddychać, ponieważ Harry był tak blisko, że ich nosy niemalże się dotykały. Louis nigdy nie był tak blisko nikogo (po za Eleonor i tą dziewczyną, którą pocałował parę tygodni temu), tym bardziej chłopaka.

           -Ponieważ nabawiłeś się cholernej frustracji seksualnej, dlatego.

           Oddech szatyna był niepewny i szarpany, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton.

           -I to jest takie żałosne, ponieważ ty nawet nigdy nie całowałeś się z nikim.. ani nie byłeś całowany, jeśli to ma znaczenie. Szkoda również, że jesteś hetero, choć wcale nie jestem pewien czy jesteś.

           -Co – o czym Ty mówisz? Nie jestem gejem!

           -Jesteś tego pewien? To byłaby szkoda, strata tego twojego wielkiego tyłka.

           I wtedy. Okej. Harry przekroczył granice, nazywając go grubym. Louis nie miał zamiaru stać tam i po prostu przyjmować słownego obrażania. Odepchnął Harry’ego od siebie, na co starszy odsunął się na dwa kroki, po czym na powrót przybliżył się do jego twarzy.

           -Nie waż się mnie popychać do cholery, nigdy.- zawarczał na niego, zanim uchwycił go mocno za kark i zmiażdżył jego usta w pocałunku.

           Louis sapnął w jego wargi i poczuł jak język wdziera się do jego ust, a ręce Harry’ego wbijają się w jego biodra.

           Całego jego ciało jakby stanęło w ogniu; palce Harry’ego wypalały dziury w jego biodrach przez koszulkę, podczas gdy jego język eksplorował jego usta.

           Szatyn nie wiedział co ma robić; pomimo iż jego pierwszym instynktem było odepchnąć chłopaka, podążył w ślady Harry’ego i chwilę później zawzięcie się całowali.

           Niebieskooki czuł coś dziwnego, co jednocześnie było w pewnym sensie przyjemnym uczuciem w jego brzuchu i sprawiało, jakby jego bokserki stawały się przyciasne.

           Lewa ręka Harry’ego opuściła biodro Louisa i wplątała się w jego włosy, odsuwając go tak, by mogli złapać oddech.

           Louis miał zamiar kazać mu się odsunąć i obronić się jakoś, ale wszystkiego jego słowa zamarły mu w gardle, kiedy Harry powiódł swoją prawą ręką w dół do jego krocza i je ścisnął. To działanie wysłało prąd  przez całe ciało Louisa i chłopak nie mógł nic poradzić na jęk wydostający się z jego ust.

           -Podoba Ci się, nie?- wydyszał Harry w jego ucho, a Louis mógł dosłownie poczuć jak każdy włosek na jego szyi staje na baczność. „Jesteś twardy, mogę to stwierdzić.”

           Wtedy chłopak odsunął się, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

           -Powodzenia w pozbywaniu się tego. I ty mówiłeś, że nie jesteś gejem, tak.”

           Harry przebiegł ręką po swoich włosach, zanim odwrócił się i zostawił Louisa tam gdzie stał, oddychającego ciężko.

           -Och, i możesz zatrzymać kurtkę na dzisiaj, wygląda na tobie dobrze.

           Po tym odszedł, znikając w ciemnościach nocy. Louis nie ruszył się stamtąd przez następne pięć minut, dotykając swoich ust, nie dowierzając temu, co się właśnie stało.

           Całował się z kimś.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonym bad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem ze zbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy, naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna) rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cholera, nie mam pojęcia czemu jak zwykle kasuje mi połowę wcięć akapitach, więc przepraszam, że wygląda to tak, jak wygląda, ale nie mam już siły. Naprawdę cud, że to przetłumaczyłam, biorąc pod uwagę to, ile razy wyłączył mi się komputer, kasują przy okazji połowę tego, co napisałam. Potem zaczęłam zapisywać co dwa zdania. Eh. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż rozdział wam się spodoba, bo moim zdaniem jest całkiem fajny i powoli zaczynają się kroki w przód.. *-*

 Kiedy Louis się obudził w piątkowy poranek, nie był pewien czy cokolwiek z tego, co się stało, wydarzyło się naprawdę. Niezależnie jednak od wszystkiego, to, czego mógł być pewien, to fakt, że jego bawełniana piżama była klejąca i niewygodna.

           Wydał z siebie zszokowany dźwięk, kiedy zdjął ją w łazience i zobaczył, że miał mokry cały dół. Czuł, że mógłby się rozpłakać ze złości i frustracji.

           Ale fakt, że śnił o Harrym, który go całował, nie znaczył zupełnie niczego, prawda? Był na skraju szaleństwa, a musiał być na dole na śniadanie w ciągu piętnastu minut.

           Teraz nie czas na gejowskie rewelacje.

           Kto w ogóle mówił cokolwiek o byciu gejem?

           O mój Boże, pójdę do piekła.

           I to wina Harry’ego.

           Louis obiecał sobie nie rozmawiać z Harrym Stylesem nigdy więcej; to mogło się zacząć tak szybko, jak dostarczy mu jego kurtkę. I jeśli miał być szczerym, to było trochę nie fair, że materiał pachniał tak dobrze.

           Zapakował go do plecaka, zanim poprawił swoje włosy i krawat przed lustrem po raz ostatni, po czym udał się po schodach w dół do kuchni.

           Był tak rozproszony wszystkim dziejącym się dookoła, że nawet nie zorientował się, że matka po raz kolejny zadaje mu pytanie.

           -Przepraszam, co?

           -Ty i Eleanor kończycie pięć lat w przyszły piątek. Planujesz coś specjalnego dla niej?

           -Uh.. nie wiem. Masz jakieś pomysły?

           -Cóż, ostatniego roku pojechaliście do Paryża na weekend, więc może mógłbyś ją zabrać do Rzymu tym razem? Albo do Berlina, na przykład?

           Zaskakująco, Louis nie miał ochoty nigdzie jechać z Eleonor w tym roku. Chciał po prostu zostać w domu i może zaprosić paru przyjaciół, tak, jak zrobili to na ich trzecią rocznicę.

           -Myślę o jakiejś imprezie może? Z jakimiś przyjaciółmi ze szkoły?

           -Impreza?

           Louis wzruszył ramionami i pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się czy pozwolą mu zaprosić Zayna i Nialla. Harry absolutnie nie był zaproszony, miał całkowity zakaz wstępu do jego domu. Bóg jeden wie co on by zniszczył lub ukradł, gdyby tylko jego noga stanęła w tym miejscu.

           -Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, Louis.- powiedział jego tata, kiedy niemalże skończył posiłek.

           -Tak? Co to jest?

           „Sprawdziłem to z twoim wychowawcą i on powiedział mi, że radzisz sobie niesamowicie dobrze w szkole, więc postanowiłem dać ci twój prezent urodzinowy trochę wcześniej.

           Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.

           -Co? Masz na myśli –

           -Tak, możesz wziąć Lamborghini jutro popołudniu na jakąś przejażdżkę. Twoja matka i ja będziemy na występie bliźniaczek i pomyśleliśmy, że wolałbyś wypróbować wcześniej swoje auto. Porozmawiałem sobie z menagerem w szkole jazdy i ustaliliśmy, że możesz zdać test dzisiaj po szkole.

           -Tak! O mój Boże! Dziękuję tatusiu!- krzyknął Louis i wyskoczył ze swojego miejsca, by podbiec i objąć swojego tatę.

           -Nie dziękuj tylko mi, podziękuj też swojej matce, to był jej pomysł.

           Louis wycisnął pocałunek na jej policzku, a ona uśmiechnęła się, mówiąc, że przyjemność jest po jej stronie. Chłopak nie mógł się doczekać, by powiedzieć Liamowi, a w rzeczywistości też  wszystkim innym w szkole.

           Liam był ekstremalnie podekscytowany kiedy o tym usłyszał i powiedział, że on także oczekuje Bugatti Veyron na święta Bożego Narodzenia.

           Louis był jak na haju przez resztę dnia, zanim przypomniał sobie, że musiał oddać Harry’emu jego kurtkę z powrotem. Spojrzał na swój zegarek od Rolexa, orientując się, że miał wystarczająco czasu by się do niego przejść (mógł go zobaczyć rozmawiającego z Niallem, dokładnie przy wejściu ich szkoły) i wręczyć mu odzienie. Nauczyciel jazdy miał przyjechać na jego egzamin za około dziesięć minut, więc chłopak zaczął przemieszczać się już w tamtą stronę.

           Zauważyli go tak szybko, jak tylko wszedł na teren ich szkoły (nie mieli nawet bramy, na litość Boską). Louis czuł się nieco niekomfortowo, ponieważ wszyscy będący na podwórku szkolnym się na niego gapili.

           Poprawił szybko swoją grzywkę, kiedy podszedł do stojących pod wejściem Harry’ego i Nialla.

           -Cześć Tommo!- blondyn przywitał go podekscytowany, a Louis odpowiedział tym samym, zanim zdjął swój plecak i wyjął z niego kurtkę. Wręczył ją Harry’emu, który miał skrzyżowane ręce (to sprawiało, że jego mięśnie zarysowywały się jeszcze mocniej, krzycząc o uwagę – ale on nie był gejem, oczywiście) i patrzył na szatyna z zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

           -Trzymaj.- mruknął Louis i rzucił materiałem na tors Harry’ego, który łaskawie złapał to ręką.

           -Nie ma za co.- odpowiedział.

           -Wybacz mi proszę?

           -Wybaczone, skarbie, ale powiedziałem ci, że możesz zatrzymać to na dłużej, ponieważ wygląda lepiej na tobie. Czy może nie dosłyszałeś, ponieważ byłeś zbyt zajęty faktem, że się ze mną całowałeś?

           Louis zakrztusił się i rozejrzał dookoła, aby sprawdzić, czy ktokolwiek to usłyszał, ale na szczęście nikt nie słuchał, wyłączając Nialla, który właśnie się śmiał.

           Kiedy zobaczył spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go szatyn, pokręcił głową. -Nie martw się, stary, my już wiedzieliśmy.

           -Co – powiedziałeś mu?- zapytał Harry’ego z niedowierzaniem.

           -Oczywiście, że tak.

           -Kto jeszcze wie?

           -Zayn.

           -O mój Boże!

           -Spokojnie, Louis, jesteś jedynym, który robi z tego jakiś wielki biznes.- Rzucił mu Harry, ale chłopak zobaczył już auto podjeżdżające pod jego szkołę, by go podwieźć.

-Nie mam na to czasu. Och, Niall? ty i Zayn jesteście zaproszeni do mnie w następny piątek.

-Na co?

-Moją piątą rocznicę związku z Eleanor.

-Czy powinienem się ubrać jakoś szykownie?- zapytał blondyn, jednak Louis pokręcił głową.

-Ale przynieś alkohol.

Okej, co takiego?

Niall roześmiał się i zapewnił go, że tak zrobi.

-Ja nie jestem zaproszony?- zasmucił się Harry, z udawanym zranieniem na twarzy.

-W żadnym razie do cholery.- Prychnął Louis, nim obrócił się na pięcie i szybko odszedł.

Musiał się skupić na swoim egzaminie na prawo jazdy, który zaraz miał zdawać i, który planował zaliczyć (co właściwie zrobił).

Harry poszedł po szkole do Zayna, ponieważ jego rodziców nie było w domu do późnego wieczoru, a Niall zabrał butelkę wódki (i Barbarę oczywiście).

Wzięli fajkę wodną Zayna; minął długi czas odkąd ostatni raz z niej palili, a i tak nie mieli pieniędzy na zioło w tym tygodniu. Cóż, Barbara zaoferowała, że za to zapłaci, ale Niall oznajmił, że nigdy  nie pozwoli swojej dziewczynie płacić za cokolwiek, co było, zdaniem Harry’ego, słodkie do porzygu.

-Więc jak tam idą sprawy z kochasiem?- zapytał Harry Zayna, podczas gdy Niall przygotowywał fajkę. Poszli tym razem ze smakiem wódki, zamiast wiśniowego.

-Pisaliśmy ze sobą trochę i mam zamiar zrobić następny krok w piątek, na imprezie Louisa.

Harry przewrócił oczami. -Nie zostałem zaproszony.

-Ale wiesz, że i tak możesz iść, prawda?

-Myślę, że i tak to właśnie zrobię, to będzie zabawne zobaczyć jego twarz wykrzywiającą się w złości.

Barbara pokręcił głową. -To miły chłopak.- Harry prychnął. -Jeśli uda Ci się go poznać.

-Miły i bogaty się ze sobą nie łączą, kochanie.

-To bzdury, spójrz na mnie.- Odrzuciła dziewczyna.

-Wybacz mi, wyluzowany i bogaty się nie łączą.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się i pacnęła go, zanim rozwiązała swój krawat i zdjęła kamizelkę, by poczuć się wygodniej.

-Ale mimo to wciąż go pocałowałeś.- Przypomniał mu Niall, wrzucając węgielki w odpowiednie miejsce umiejętnie.

-Czekaj, czekaj, pocałowałeś Louisa?- wydusiła Barbara zszokowana.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Wow! To.. jak on zareagował?

-Oddał pocałunek i się podniecił.

-To jest genialne!

-On jest cholernie napuszony.- Powiedział Zayn. „Ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko przeleceniu go.

-Pilnuj swojego frajera. Louis jest mój.- Ostrzegł go Harry.

-Chłopak nie może cię nawet zdzierżyć.”

-Prawda, ale jest zbyt sfrustrowany seksualnie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy już się nauczył jak dobre to uczucie się ze mną całować.

-Jeśli jego rodzice się dowiedzą, jesteś martwy, wiesz o tym, prawda? Mam na myśli dosłownie martwy.- Przestrzegła go Barbara, ale Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

To nie tak, że mam cokolwiek do stracenia, tak czy inaczej, więc…

Harry z Zaynem podzielili się jednym wężem, podczas gdy Niall z Barbarą dzielili drugi. Zrobili zawody, kto zrobi najlepsze kółka z dymu i Zayn oczywiście wygrał.

Niall skończył obcałowując szyję Barbary, trzydzieści minut później, kiedy węgielki zaczęły się już wypalać, a ona – w rezultacie – wstała z kanapy i popchnęła go w górę schodów.

-NIE W MOIM POKOJU!- wrzasnął Zayn i Niall roześmiał się głośno, zanim drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

-Oni pieprzą się nawet częściej niż my to robimy.- Rzucił Harry do Zayna, a ten pokręcił głową.

Harry położył rękę na udzie Zayna, ale – zaskakująco – czarnowłosy odepchnął ją od siebie.

-Nie teraz, Harry.

-Mówisz poważnie? Jestem napalony.

-Więc sobie ulżyj, nie przeszkadza mi to.

-Mi przeszkadza!- Harry wyrzucił zawiedziony, ale Zayn przewrócił oczami i pociągnął łyka wódki.

Kędzierzawy chłopak przysunął się do niego bliżej, oddychając ciężko w jego szyję, zanim wyszeptał:

-Czy to by pomogło, gdybyś nazywał mnie Liam?

Zayn przełknął i wymamrotał ‘pieprzyć to’, zanim przycisnął Harry’ego do oparcia kanapy, atakując jego szyję.

Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco przy jego ustach, ponieważ wiedział, że Zayn nigdy by mu nie odmówił, nie ważne co by się działo. Dopóki oczywiście naprawdę nie zacząłby się umawiać z Liamem, wtedy Harry by się odczepił i skupił na tym muskularnym gościu z jego klasy na angielskim. Lub może na Louisie.

Louis byłby dobry. Louis z tym swoim cholernym  tyłkiem, tyłkiem, w który Harry chciałby się po prostu wgryźć, a potem zaserwować mu rimming, tak długi, aż chłopak by płakał i błagał go, jak mały zepsuty bachor, którym zresztą był.

-Wow, zrobiłeś się twardy całkiem szybko.- Roześmiał się Zayn przy jego udach, po tym jak zsunął się pomiędzy jego nogi, by móc mu ssać. -Myślimy o niebieskookim młodziku, co?

Harry wierzgnął biodrami, kiedy nagle Zayn wziął go całego do ust, ssąc i liżąc zawzięcie.

-Zamknij się, mam teraz na imię Liam.

I jeśli Zayn ugryzł go intencjonalnie, cóż, to była tylko i wyłącznie wina Harry’ego.

Lamborghini Aventador, które Louis dostał od ojca, było czerwone z odkrywalnym dachem i to było wszystko o czym on marzył od zeszłego roku. Nie mógł się już doczekać, aż pojedzie nim do szkoły (jego tato wykupił mu również miejsce parkingowe) i się nim pochwali.

Zrobił zdjęcie siebie naprzeciwko samochodu i wrzucił na Instagrama, zanim wysłał fotkę wnętrza do Liama, który odesłał mu kciuki w górze w odpowiedzi. Wtedy wydrukował fotografie, oprawił je i postawił na stoliku razem z innymi obrazkami.

Chłopak chciał od razu wybrać się samochodem na przejażdżkę, ale robiło się już ciemno i jego matka zawołała go na obiad. Ale on był zbyt podekscytowany, żeby nawet jeść, bo.. bądźmy realistyczni. To było pieprzone Lambo.

Resztę nocy Louis spędził na swoim MacBooku, zamawiając nowe przeciwsłoneczne Ray Bany, by mógł się w nich wozić samochodem. Nie mógł się zdecydować na konkretne, więc wziął wszystkie trzy pary, stwierdzając, że dzięki temu będzie miał alternatywę.

Tej nocy niebieskooki spał lepiej niż nawet noc wcześniej i obudził się z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy następnego ranka, czując morze podekscytowania w swoim żołądku.

Jeśli to nie było szczęście, nie miał pojęcia co innego mogłoby nim być. Całe to „pieniądze szczęścia nie dają” było w jego oczach zwykłym kłamstwem biednych ludzi, którzy mówili je sobie, żeby poczuć się lepiej.

W czasie kiedy jego cała rodzina wychodziła z domu, wsiadając do rodzinnego auta, którym był Chevrolet Express, on się ubierał.

Założył białe jeansy, zwykłą białą koszulkę od Armaniego i białe conversy. Nie przejmował się tym, że była ulewa; miał to czego pragnął.

Przejechał się dookoła miasta, bez właściwego kierunku, słuchając swojego ulubionego zespołu i śpiewając razem z nimi swoim okropnym głosem. Zatrzymał się pod Starbacks’em dla samochodów i zamówił sobie Java Chip Frap z dodatkowym cukrem, ale wypił je dopiero spacerując po byle jakim chodniku, ponieważ Boże broń gdyby wylał przypadkiem coś na swoje skórzane siedzenia.

Kiedy skończył swój napój, poprosił jakąś przypadkową kobietę o wyrzucenie pojemnika, zanim minął ją szybko, niechcący mierząc ją z góry do dołu.

Kiedy po południu jechał w drogę powrotną i skręcał w lewo, by wreszcie dostać się do domu, ponieważ deszcz lał coraz mocniej, a niebo było mocno zachmurzone, mijał dom Harry’ego, nawet się nie zorientowawszy.

Przypadkiem akurat zobaczył tam bruneta siedzącego na schodach pod jego drzwiami, z łokciami opartymi o kolana, podczas gdy palił, mimo, iż był kompletnie przemoczony.

Czy on kiedykolwiek robi coś poza paleniem?

Harry spojrzał w górę, zanim Louis w ogóle zatrzymał się przed jego domem, dzięki głośnemu warczeniu silnika samochodu. Musiał rozpoznać szatyna, ponieważ przewrócił oczami i wstał, aby do niego podejść.

Louis opuścił szybę, a chłopak położył tam swoją prawą rękę, pochylając się w dół, by zobaczyć wnętrze.

-Ładne autko.- Rzucił, ponownie zaciągając się papierosem.

-Dzięki… ale mógłbyś jakby… proszę, zrobić krok do tyłu? Nie chcę, żeby  skóra w samochodzie przesiąknęła dymem.

-Oczywiście, że nie chcesz.

Brunet pozwolił papierosowi spaść na ziemię i poprawił swoje mokre włosy.

-Czemu siedzisz na deszczu? Jesteś pluwiofilem?

-Nie mam pojęcia co to znaczy, ale chyba powiem nie.

-To znaczy, że lubisz deszcz.

-Zostałem zamknięty na zewnątrz, ponieważ moja matka wyszła do pracy kilka minut temu, a ja jej nie złapałem przed wyjściem. Klucze zostawiłem w środku, więc muszę sobie radzić do około dziewiątej.

Louis spojrzał na swój zegarek. Była ledwie szósta.

-Co Twoja matka robi?

-Nie jest striptizerką, jeśli to to, co o niej myślisz. Pracuje w całodobowej piekarni.

-W Mącznej Budce?

-Nie znam cholernej nazwy.

Louis przewrócił oczami.

-Więc co ma zamiar zrobić, do czasu kiedy ona nie wróci?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. -Poszedłbym do Zayna, ale rodzice zabrali go na obiad, a Niall jest u Barbary, bo jej rodziców nigdy nie ma w piątkowe noce. Więc po prostu.. poczekam tutaj. No chyba, że możesz zaprosić mnie do siebie na jakieś trzy godziny.

-Ha, ładna próba. Mogę Cię podrzucić do schroniska dla bezdomnych, albo coś w tym stylu. Lub zatrzymać w budzie dla psa. Ale usiądziesz na dachu samochodu, ponieważ nie wpuszczę cię do środka, kiedy jesteś tak mokry.

-Naprawdę nie masz serca?- zadrwił Harry, a Louis westchnął zmęczony, zanim odblokował drzwi i zasunął okno.

Brunet posłał mu zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek, otworzył drzwi i wsiadł do środka, uderzając się w głowę w trakcie tej czynności. To sprawiło, że Louis szczerze się roześmiał.

-Nigdy nie słyszałem ciebie śmiejącego się.- Powiedział Harry podczas zapinania się i rozglądania po aucie.

-Mam ładny śmiech, zamknij się.

-Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nie masz. Jak to wyszło, że tato dał ci to auto? Ono kosztuje więcej niż mój dom.

-Mój zegarek od Rolexa kosztuje więcej niż twój dom.- Harry przewrócił oczami. -A tato dał mi auto na urodziny, ale dostałem je wcześniej, ponieważ dobrze sobie radzę w szkole.

-Masz prawo jazdy?

-Mam.

-W wieku siedemnastu lat?

-Mój tato zna ludzi.

-No jasne, że zna.

-A Ty zrobiłeś prawko?- zapytał szatyn Harry’ego, kiedy zaczął jechać.

-Zrobiłem, kiedy miałem osiemnaście – nie bądź taki zdziwiony. Och, i na wypadek, gdybyś nie wiedział, potrafię też czytać i pisać.

-Ja po prostu KOCHAM twój sarkazm.- Rzucił Louis ironicznie, a Harry przejechał dłonią po tablicy rozdzielczej.

-Nie dotykaj niczego.

-Daj spokój stary, to jedyny raz kiedy mogę być w pieprzonym Lamborghini, pozwól mi się bawić.

-Zatrzymaj swoje ręce dla siebie. Niczego nie dotykaj. To samo tyczy się mojego domu.- Odpowiedział mu Louis i następną rzeczą, którą Harry zobaczył, to frontowa dwuskrzydłowa brama posesji Tomlinsonów z dużym wyszukanym T ze złota na samym środku.

Szatyn przycisnął guzik na swoich kluczach i brama się otworzyła, pozwalając im wjechać i zaparkować auto.

-O kurwa, czy to jest w ogóle prawdziwe.- Wydusił Harry, kiedy udało mu się objąć wzrokiem cały pałac.

-Jest.- Odpowiedział szatyn, w pewnym sensie dumny z faktu, że mieszka w domu, który pozostawił Harry’ego Stylesa oniemiałego raz w życiu.

London i Sammy powitali ich przy drzwiach i ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, London zaczęła nawet krążyć dookoła nóg bruneta.

-Czy ten kot to dziecko jaguara?- zapytał Harry.

-To kot Ashera, idioto. Nie dotykaj jej.

Ale Harry i tak uklęknął na ziemi, by pogłaskać ją po głowie. Sammy przytknął nos do jego kolana, a chłopak podrapał go za uszami.

-Okej, cóż, możesz już przestać dotykać moich zwierząt.

-Czy mogę zostać oprowadzony po domu? Albo pałacu, jakkolwiek.

-Taa, nie.

Ale wtedy Harry zaczął już wędrować, więc Louis poprosił go, żeby przynajmniej zdjął buty. Chłopak zsunął je przy drzwiach, a szatyn zawarczał musząc podnosić je samemu, ponieważ służących nie było o tej porze w sobotę.

-Salon jest większy niż mój cały dom.- Powiedział Harry, przejeżdżając dłonią po białej kanapie, kiedy przechodził. -Czy to tylny ogród?

-Taa.

-Duży basen.

           -Wszystko w tym domu jest duże.

           Oczy Harry’ego opadły na krocze chłopaka na kilka sekund.

           -Prawdopodobnie. Twój tyłek jest żywym dowodem.

           -Proszę, przestań wytykać mi mój gruby tyłek.- Rzucił Louis i skrzyżował ręce.

           -Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jest gruby, jest różnica pomiędzy duży, a gruby. Lubię go, to wszystko.

           Louis zarumienił się i odwrócił szybko twarz. Po tym jak Harry zniknął przemierzając kuchnię, salon, pokój gier, biuro i szatnię, e końcu weszli po schodach.

           -Nie masz windy?

           -Nie.

           -To tłumaczy twoje uda, w takim razie.- Rzucił Harry bezczelnie i klepnął szatyna w tyłek, co sprawiło, że chłopak jęknął. Kim Harry myślał, że jest? Wpraszając się go jego domu, obrażając go i po tym wszystkim klepiąc go po tyłku?

           -To jest pierwsze piętro… uh, moje dwie siostry, Lottie i Felicite je dzielą. Ja mam drugie piętro.- Wyjaśnił szatyn, nie robiąc sobie zachodu by podejść i pokazać mu każde drzwi.

           -Więc ty jesteś na samej górze?- zapytał Harry.

           -Nie, jestem pomiędzy. Jest jeszcze jedno piętro, które moi rodzice dzielą z najmłodszym rodzeństwem i siłownią.- Odpowiedział chłopak, oczywiście nie wychwytując seksualnego podtekstu.[i] Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, ponieważ Louis miał jeszcze tyle do nauczenia się, że to go aż w pewnym sensie nakręcało.

           -I jesteś sam na tym piętrze?

           -Nie, Daisy i Phoebe też mają tu swoje pokoje. Jest też tutaj sauna i biblioteka.

           -Sauna? Jesteś poważny?

           Louis pokiwał głową. Harry zapytał go o łazienkę, więc chłopak zabrał go do swojego pokoju. Był nieco niechętny na początku, ponieważ jego pokój był ekstremalnie czysty, schludny i biały, a Harry był mokry.

           -To jest jak jakiś pieprzony pokój hotelowy.- Powiedział brunet, kiedy wszedł do najczystszego pomieszczenia jakie w życiu widział. Wszystko było perfekcyjnie zorganizowane i dobrze pachniało, jak lawenda – jak Louis.

           Chłopak spojrzał na fotografie Louisa, kiedy ten odkładał portfel i klucze na stolik nocny.

           -Czy to ty i twoja dziewczyna?- zapytał, wskazując na obramowane zdjęcie.

           Louis podszedł i odtrącił jego rękę, aby nie dotykał szybki.

           -Tak, to my.

           -Ile mieliście lat? Wyglądasz na jeszcze młodszego młodzika niż jesteś.

           -Przestań mnie nazywać młodzikiem! Cokolwiek to znaczy.

           -Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że to coś złego, jeśli nie wiesz co to znaczy?

           -Jeśli to pochodzi od ciebie, to musi być coś złego, albo sprośnego. Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie.

           -Obraziłeś mnie tym.- Powiedział Harry i odwrócił się od zdjęć. -Muszę iść do łazienki. Czy mogę wziąć prysznic?

           -Nie ma mowy… no dobrze. Ale nie zostaw bałaganu. I nie używaj ręcznika.

           -A jak mam się do cholery wytrzeć?

           -Wyjdź na balkon i wytrzep się jak pies, albo nie wiem – możesz użyć najmniejszego ręcznika, żeby się wysuszyć. Potem wrzuć go do kosza na pranie.

           -Dzięki.- Rzucił Harry sarkastycznie, po czym wszedł go łazienki.

           Kiedy tylko Louis usłyszał lecącą wodę, udał się do przebieralni, żeby zrzucić swoje ciuchy i założyć w to miejsce czerwoną koszulkę i parę luźnych spodni.

           Siedział przy swoim biurku, pracując nad zadaniem domowym z algebry, kiedy Harry wreszcie wyszedł z łazienki. Obrócił się na krześle i aż sapnął, kiedy zobaczył, że chłopak założył na siebie jego białą podomkę z inicjałami LT na przedniej kieszonce.

           -Wyskakuj z tego! Zdejmuj to! Będę to musiał teraz spalić!

           -Nie bądź taki dramatyczny.

           -Nie, mówię poważnie! Zdejmuj to!

           -Co mam założyć?

           -Swoje ubrania? Nie wiem, po prostu nie dotykaj moich rzeczy. Nigdy.

           -Dobra.- Harry prychnął i wrócił do łazienki, tylko po to, by wyjść z niej dwie minuty później w samych bokserkach.

           Oddech ugrzązł Louisowi w gardle i chłopak był zbyt zaabsorbowany obejmowaniem oczami jego całego ciała i czuciem się zazdrosnym o jego płaski brzuch i mięśnie, żeby zauważyć co Harry trzymał w ręku.

           -Ładne majteczki po dojściu.- Powiedział brunet, rzucając je Louisowi w twarz, na co tamtej krzyknął i zrzucił je na podłogę.

           -Skąd to wziąłeś?

           -Zobaczyłem je, kiedy wrzucałem ręcznik do prania. Były na samym wierzchu, powinieneś postarać się mocniej i być bardziej uważny następnym razem.”

           -Ja nie – Ja nie –

           -Doszedłeś w swoje gacie, w tę noc, kiedy cię pocałowałem?- zapytał Harry i usiadł na łóżku. Był spokojny, jakby to była kompletnie normalna konwersacja do odbycia z kimkolwiek.

           -Zamknij się.- Wymamrotał Louis i wrócił do swojego zadania domowego, starając się najmocniej jak potrafił, aby go ignorować. Ale to było niemożliwe, ponieważ Harry nie pozwoliłby tak tego zostawić.

           -O czym dokładnie śniłeś? O mnie ssającym ci aż dojdziesz? Pieprzącym cię? Albo może o prostym całowaniu, ponieważ nie masz pojęcia nawet jakie to uczucie robić coś więcej?

           -Próbuję odrabiać lekcje, na litość boską!- warknął szatyn, a Harry pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.

           -To sobotnia noc, a ty robisz zadanie domowe?

           -Jest sobotnia noc, a ty siedzisz w cudzym domu, ponieważ jesteś idiotą, który nie potrafi się zatroszczyć sam o siebie?

           -Wystarczająco sprawiedliwe. Ale teraz poważnie, po prostu powiedz mi o czym myślałeś, kiedy miałeś swój mokry sen.

           -Żebym ci mógł jeszcze bardziej zawyżyć to twoje wielkie ego? Nie, dzięki.

           -Aw, no dawaj Louis, nie bądź taki.

           Usłyszał jak Harry wstaje z jego łóżka i podchodzi do niego. Starszy chłopak położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i pochylił się tak, by jego oddech łaskotał go w ucho.

           -Powiedz mi Louis… to żaden wstyd. Ja też sobie trzepałem wyobrażając sobie ciebie. Myślałem o związaniu cię i pierzeniu tak długo, aż będziesz mnie błagał, by dojść… I jakby twój piękny kutas wyglądał w moich ustach, podczas gdy bym ci ssał… i –

           Zanim Louis mógł zareagować, lub Harry kontynuować, usłyszeli jak drzwi frontowe się zamykają.

           -O mój Boże! Moi rodzice są w domu. Nie mogą cię tu zobaczyć, albo mnie zabiją. A potem ciebie.

           To naprawdę nie był najlepszy z dni Louisa, ponieważ w tej chwili był twardy, a Harry półnagi w jego pokoju, przy czym jego rodzice właśnie wrócili do domu i nie pójdą spać przed około jedenastą. Co znaczyło, że Louis utknął z Harrym i dotkliwą erekcją.

           -Co powinienem zrobić?- zapytał Harry. Oczy Louisa opadł na jego krocze  i – kurwa – on też był w połowie twardy. I Louis mógł dokładnie zobaczyć zarys jego grubego kutasa.

           -Po prostu – - przeszkodziły mu obcasy stukające na schodach. -Idź do łazienki i zostań w środku! Nie rób hałasu.

           Jego serce biło ekstremalnie szybko. Mógł usłyszeć swoją matkę stającą pod jego pokojem. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, więc skrzyżował nogi, by ukryć swój wzwód, zanim powiedział matce, by weszła.

           Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła, że robił swoje zadanie domowe, jak dobry chłopiec.

           -Znalazłam parę butów przy drzwiach na dole, więc włożę je dla ciebie do pralki.

           -Co – oh.

           Buty Harry’ego.

           Louis zaczął panikować, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego, otwierającego drzwi do łazienki i spoglądającego na nich, ale na szczęście jego matka była odwrócona tyłem do chłopaka.

           -Obiad będzie za dwie minuty, przy okazji.

           -Dobrze.

           Kobieta odwróciła się i Louis przez moment wstrzymywał oddech, myśląc, że zobaczyła bruneta, ale nie spojrzała na łazienkę, tylko wyszła z pokoju, zamykając drzwi za sobą.

           Kiedy jej kroki można było usłyszeć już na górze, Harry wyszedł z pomieszczenia, w którym się ukrywał i przebiegł dłonią po włosach.

           -Twoja mama ma porządną figurę, pieprzyłbym ją.

           Louis posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, gdy wstawał. Oczy Harry’ego natychmiastowo spoczęły na jego kroczu, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek.

           -Idę na dół i tak długo, jak mnie tu nie będzie, nie opuszczaj tego pomieszczenia. Nie dotykaj niczego, nie przeszukuj niczego i po prostu – nie. Po prostu nie.

           -Więc, mam zwyczajnie usiąść tu na środku pokoju, jak jakaś statuetka?

           -Nie, możesz usiąść tam pod ścianą.

           -Jezu, niczego nie dotknę i nie ukradnę.

           -Nie ufam ci, więc .

           -Dobra.- Harry przewrócił oczami i poszedł pod ścianę. -Ale mógłbyś przynieść mi coś do jedzenia?

           -Co? Absolutnie nie. Nie jestem motelem, ani jadłodajnią.

           Jak na zawołanie Harry’emu zaburczało w brzuchu.

           -Nie jadłem nic od rana.- Wykłócał się chłopak, a Louis westchnął.

           -Zobaczę, czy dam radę zabrać jakieś resztki psu.- Po tym wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł na dół, upewniając się najpierw, że wszyscy już tam byli.

           Opowiedział swojej rodzinie o tym, jak prowadził Lambo, a dziewczynki powiedziały o swoim występie. Na deser dostali Krem Brulee, więc niebieskooki zdecydował, że mógłby to wziąć Harry’emu, skoro i tak powinien odstawić nieco cukier.

           -Hej, mamo, mógłbym zjeść to w pokoju? Mam trochę zadania domowego z ekonomii do skończenia i wolałbym już się tym zająć.

           Kobieta pokiwała głową. -Pewnie, skarbie. Dobranoc.

           -Dziękuję za obiad, dobranoc.

           Szatyn zabrał łyżeczkę zanim powędrował w górę schodów. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, nie był wcale tak zaskoczony, jak powinien być, gdy zobaczył, że Harry był w jego łóżku, po lewej stronie (dzięki Bogu, Louis zawsze spał po prawej) i spał.

           Zamknął drzwi na klucz, na wszelki wypadek i spojrzał z powrotem na łóżko.

           Westchnął i położył małą miseczkę i łyżeczkę po lewej stronie, na stoliku nocnym, zanim wrócił do swojego biurka. Spędził następne dwie godziny kończąc zadanie domowe, a potem podjął okrutną decyzję zostania na swoim iPadzie (po swojej stronie łóżka) tak długo, aż Harry się nie obudzi. Było po dziewiątej, więc chłopak poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic i przygotować się do łóżka.

           Założył swoją nową piżamę i, po sprawdzeniu czy drzwi aby na pewno są zamknięte na klucz, wyłączył światło, by zostawić pokój w ciemnościach i wejść do łóżka ze swoim iPadem. Planował przeglądać Instagrama przez kilka minut, zanim otworzył Netflix, żeby mógł nadrobić odcinki serialu. Skończył włączając lampkę nocną, ponieważ nie chciał spieprzyć sobie oczu jeszcze bardziej.

           Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy zobaczył, że jego obrazek ma ponad dziesięć tysięcy lajków, a ponieważ to był jedyny powód dla którego właściwie chciał sprawdzać Instagrama, zalogował się na Netflix.

           Harry obudził się i obrócił w kierunku Louisa, który był w tym momencie ekstremalnie świadomy faktu, że jego uda dotykały ciała bruneta.

           -Jak późno jest?- zapytał Harry, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach.

           -Jest dziesiąta. Powinieneś iść do domu.

           Harry jęknął.

           -Mógłbym zająć kanapę?- zapytał niskim, śpiącym głosem, wskazując sofę w rogu pomieszczenia.

           -Dobrze. Ale nie weźmiesz koca.

           -Okej.

           -I przyniosłem ci coś do jedzenia.

           -Co to kurwa jest?- zapytał chłopak, biorąc krem i łyżeczkę.

           -Krem Brulee z cynamonem.

           -O cholera, lepsze niż pizza.

           -Co?

           -Pizza? Błagam, powiedz mi, że próbowałeś kiedyś pizzy.

           -Uh… nie bardzo.

           -Szkoda mi cię.- Powiedział Harry z pełnymi ustami, a Louis zagroził mu, że go zabije, jeśli pobrudzi białą pościel.

           Wiedział, że Harry oglądał z nim _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ , ale nie mógł nic usłyszeć, ponieważ szatyn założył słuchawki.

           -Whoa, ona ma większy tyłek niż ty!- skomentował brunet, kiedy zobaczył Kim, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

           Kiedy starszy chłopak skończył jeść, wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni i Louis powiedziałby mu, żeby się wynosił, za coś takiego, ale Harry pachniał naprawdę dobrze, jak wanilia i chłopak i tak nie mógł się skupić na tym co oglądał.

           -Dzięki.- Powiedział kędzierzawy chłopak, więc Louis obrócił głowę. -Jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

           -Och, nie ma mowy, żebyś kiedykolwiek był w stanie spłacić mi wszyst –

           Zostało mu przerwane przez Harry’ego chwytającego go za tył szyi i łączącego ich usta razem. Powietrze uleciało z Louisa i chłopak nie ruszył ustami tak długo, aż Harry polizał je swoim językiem.

           Szatyn wiedział, że powinien odepchnąć zielonookiego od siebie, ale nie potrafił, ponieważ to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek czuł. Ich usta i języki poruszały się zsynchronizowane i zanim Louis o tym wiedział, Harry przysunął się bliżej niego, wciskając swoje lewe kolano w jego rosnącą erekcję pod kołdrą.

           Jego ręce wciąż zaciskały się na iPadzie, ale jego oczy były zamknięte, a jego usta poruszały się w swoim własnym przyzwoleniu.

           Harry zassał się na jego dolnej wardze, po czym ugryzł ją, zanim odsunął się nieco, wycierając stróżkę śliny, która zawisła niczym most pomiędzy nimi.

           -Mogę znaleźć jakieś sposoby, żeby ci to spłacić i zatkać ci usta w tym samym czasie, skarbie, nie martw się.”

           Poklepał głowę Louisa z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, po czym wstał z łózka i poszedł położyć się na kanapie. Zanim Louis nadrobił wszystkie odcinki była północ, a Harry już spał, z rękami na brzuchu i wpół otwartymi ustami. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i Louis nie zasnął aż do drugiej nad ranem, będąc zbyt zaabsorbowany tym, co wydarzył się tego dnia, by móc właściwie odpocząć.

           Kiedy się obudził następnego ranka, Harry spał po lewej stronie jego łóżka owinięty kocem aż po szyję. Louis wstał i rozciągnął się, zanim spojrzał na zegarek. Było w pół do jedenastej, co znaczyło, że przegapił śniadanie, ale, dzięki Bogu, to nie było karalne, tak, jak podczas dni tygodnia.

           Poszedł do łazienki i ubrał się, po czym umył zęby. Kiedy skończył i wrócił do pokoju, Harry się przebudził. Zamrugał oczami, otworzył je i przeciągnął się, pozwalając głośnemu jękowi wydostać się ze swoich ust, co sprawiło, że Louis ugryzł się w język.

           -Nie spałem tak dobrze przez całe swoje życie.- Powiedział Harry swoim zachrypniętym, porannym głosem.

           -Cóż… musisz już wychodzić.

           -Wyjdę. Tylko pozwól mi jeszcze chwilkę pospać.

           I Louis mu pozwolił, ponieważ i tak miał jakieś czytanie do ogarnięcia na angielski z dodatkowych zajęć.

           Harry obudził się po tym, jak Louis zjadł lunch i przyniósł jego buty z suszarni. Brunet ubrał się w łazience i umył zęby nową szczoteczką, którą Louis mu dał (po czym wyrzucił do kosza).

           -Którędy mogę wyjść?- zapytał Harry, przysuwając się do biurka, przy którym Louis czytał. Dzięki Bogu chłopak nie potrzebował swoich okularów do czytania, bo inaczej brunet na pewno by się z niego śmiał.

           -Uh..? Przez drzwi frontowe jak sądzę. Ale muszę cię jakoś przemycić.

           -Czy tył twojego ogrodu jest otwarty?” zapytał zielonooki i znów uśmiechnął się na podtekst[ii].

           -Nie zawsze.

           -Wtedy mógłbym łatwo wyjść.. albo wejść.- Wymamrotał, a Louis posłał mu zmieszane spojrzenie, ale wtedy wrócił do rzeczywistości.

           -Co? Postradałeś zmysły? Co jeśli ktoś cię zobaczy?

           -Nie zobaczą mnie, mogę się ukryć za krzakami.

           -Jezu, bądź ostrożny.

           Tak więc Harry opuścił jego pokój, a Louis wszedł na balkon, aby móc zobaczyć jak wychodzi przez rozsuwane drzwi i skacze w krzaki, widząc, że jego matka opala się przy basenie.

           Harry nie mógł być zauważony, chyba, że ktoś spoglądałby na niego z góry. Dotarł do murowanego ogrodzenia, nie robiąc sobie nawet zachodu, by wydostać się przez bramę, ale przeskoczył przez mur. Tak szybko, jak znalazł się po drugiej stronie, otrzepał się z kurzu i spojrzał w górę na Louisa. Puścił mu oczko i obrócił się, obiegając stamtąd szybko.

           Louis gapił się na mięśnie jego pleców pod cienką warstwą ubrań tak długo, aż Harry zniknął mu z oczu.

* * *

 

[i] W ang „on top” znaczy zarówno ‘na samej górze’, jak i ‘na górze’ w sensie pozycji seksualnej.

[ii] Nie mam pojęcia jaki, ale jak ktoś wie, to fajnie xD

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonymbad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem zezbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy,naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna)rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej kochani, wreszcie jest! Obiecałam, że dodam najpóźniej we wtorek i myślałam, że właśnie tak to się skończy, ale - nie wiem dlaczego i jakim cudem - przetłumaczyłam całość dziś w nocy (niemalże bezsennej), więc.. więc wrzucam teraz, na wypadek gdyby jakiś znudzony ktoś nie szedł do szkoły/ nudził się na wykładach czy inne dziwne rzeczy i akurat przypadkiem przeglądał mojego tumblra xD  
> Gdyby się okazało, że porobiłam jakieś straszliwe błędy i tym podobne, wybaczcie mi proszę i zwalcie to na porę, złe samopoczucie i brak snu, oraz to, że tak bardzo byłam podekscytowana faktem, że już przetłumaczyłam, że chciałam wrzucić to od razu, zamiast po raz kolejny sprawdzać, tym razem już na trzeźwo. Ale postaram się to potem poprawić. Koniec gadania! Enjoy ; )

Więc Louis być może jest gejem i być może przeżywa kryzys.

           Być może.

           I chłopak wariował, ponieważ, po pierwsze, goście mieli zaraz przyjechać na jego i Eleanor imprezę z okazji piątej rocznicy związku, a wszystko o czym on mógł myśleć, było całowanie się z Harrym Stylesem, a po drugie, wcale nie był pewny, czy chciał spędzić resztę swojego życia z dziewczyną, którą zdradził już trzy razy z dwójką różnych ludzi.

           Więc tak, można powiedzieć, że Louis przeżywał kryzys i brakowało mu niewiele do całkowitego załamania, jeśli ktoś nie przyniesie mu szklanki szampana wypełnionej po sam brzeg.

           Szatyn kiwnął na jednego z kelnerów, żeby przyniósł tackę z kieliszkami szampana do niego. Wziął dwa kieliszki nim odesłał go z powrotem, na powrót rozpierając się na kanapie. Eleanor wciąż się szykowała, a jego rodzice powiedzieli, że zostaną na pierwsze pół godziny imprezy, aby jego ojciec mógł wygłosić przemowę, zanim wyjadą do Paryża.

           Jego tato miał tam jakieś biznesowe spotkanie, a jego mama musiała pojechać z nim, żeby mógł się nią pochwalić, oczywiście. Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało; na szczęście Elena miała przyjść spędzić u nich noc razem z dziewczynkami na górze, kiedy on był poza zasięgiem. Nie mieli pozwolenia by schodzić na dół, gdzie odbywała się impreza, głównie, ponieważ serwowano alkohol (tak, Louis wiedział, że wciąż był niepełnoletni, ale nikt zdawał się tym nie przejmować).

           W momencie, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, Louis opróżnił swoją trzecią szklankę szampana w ciągu mniej niż dziesięciu minut, zanim wstał z kanapy i podszedł do drzwi.  Powinna się tym zająć pokojówka, ale chłopak był zmęczony siedzeniem w miejscu.

           -ELEANOR!- zawołał, echo krzyku rozeszło się po całym domu.

           Wtedy zobaczył ją schodzącą po schodach, ubraną w niebieską sukienkę, która wyglądała bardziej jak worek na śmieci, niż sukienka warta cztery tysiące. Od kiedy to on obrażał jej sposób ubierania się? Jezu.

           Pod drzwiami było już około czterech osób z ich szkoły, a trzydzieści minut później salon był wypełniony ludźmi. Byli tam też rodzice Eleonor, rozmawiając sobie z rodzicami Louisa, wszyscy z roku 12, a także trochę osób z 11.

           Louis miał już za sobą pięć kieliszków i mógł poczuć jak zaczynają działać. Był lekko podpity, a jego rodzice byli dziesięć minut od dania przemowy.

           Znalazł Liama w kuchni, uwieszonego na telefonie.

           -Czy twój chłopak nie miał czasem przyjść?- zapytał go Louis.

           -On nie jest moim chłopakiem i on.. tak, jest już w dole ulicy.

           -Piszesz z nim teraz?

           -Tak?

           -Kto jest z nim?

           -Niall i Harry. To znaczy, wiem, że powiedziałeś, że nie chciałeś tu Harry’ego, ale – on.. tak jakby.. sam się zaprosił.

           -Nie, to – to.. jest okej. Tak, jest w porządku.

           Jak na zawołanie zadzwonił dzwonek, więc Louis poszedł otworzyć. Niall, Zayn i Harry gapili się na niego, każdy z nich trzymając inne butelki z alkoholem.

           -Uh.. nie pozwólcie nikomu tego zobaczyć. Po prostu.. dajmy je do kuchni.- powiedział i zrobił obrót o 360 stopni, prowadząc ich w kierunku wymienionego pomieszczenia.

           -Czy ty jesteś pijany?- zapytał Zayn, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

           -Nie jestem.- odpowiedział Louis i strzepnął jego rękę.

           -Louis, twoi rodzice zaraz będą dawać przemowę.- rzuciła Barbara, kiedy pojawiła się obok nich w kuchni. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy ich zobaczyła i podeszła do Nialla by pocałować go na przywitanie.

           -Tak… pewnie.

           Szatyn przeszedł przez hol do salonu, gdzie jego rodzice stali na niewielkim podium przy kominku, każde z nich trzymając w dłoni kieliszek szampana. Louis czuł się, jak gdyby miał się rozchorować.

           -Proszę wszystkich o spokój, mam ograniczony czas na tę przemowę.

           W pokoju zaległa cisza, chłopak znalazł się na wprost podium, tuż koło Eleanor, która uśmiechała się do niego i złączyła ich palce.

           -Chciałbym zaproponować toast za mojego syna i jego cudowną dziewczynę, Eleanor Calder, którym w końcu stuka piąta rocznica razem.

           Kelner pojawił się jak na zawołanie i wręczył wszystkim po szklance. Louis wiedział, że zwymiotuje. Jego ojciec zaczął paplać o czymś, a szatyn odwrócił się w lewo, by zobaczyć Harry’ego opierającego się o ścianę obok Zayna i Nialla, również trzymających kieliszki.

           To prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz, kiedy on w ogóle spróbuje szampana.

           -..Jestem zadowolony, że mój najstarszy syn znalazł miłość swojego życia i jestem pewien, że mają razem świetlaną przyszłość przed sobą.- wzniósł swój kieliszek w górę. -Za pięć lat bycia razem i jeszcze pięćdziesiąt kolejnych. Wiwat!

           Wszyscy odpowiedzieli wiwatami, więc Louis również mruknął „wiwat” na wydechu, nim opróżnił szklankę w dwóch dużych łykach. Usłyszał Harry’ego prychającego gdzieś z boku i nie chciał nic więcej jak tylko podejść tam do niego i zmiażdżyć mu twarz. Ponieważ pięć tygodni temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy miał przyjemność (sarkazm proszę) go poznać, był całkowicie zadowolony ze swojego życia i Eleanor.

           A teraz mógł być gejem. Grzesznikiem. Wszystkim, przed czym matka ostrzegała go, kiedy był młodszy.

           Ich rodzice zaciągnęli ich oboje w róg korytarza, gratulując im i wręczając każdemu z nich grubą kopertę ‘na przyszłość’.

           -Będziemy teraz już iść na lotnisko i wrócimy w niedzielę. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, synu.- powiedział mu ojciec i poklepał go po plecach. Rodzice Eleonor oznajmili im, że również będą się zbierać, z racji iż byliby jedynymi dorosłymi pozostałymi na imprezie, a nie chcieli czuć się, jak gdyby w czymś przeszkadzali.

           W momencie, kiedy znaleźli się za drzwiami, Eleanor pocałowała Louisa i powiedziała mu, że jest szczęśliwa, więc wszystko co mógł zrobić, było odwzajemnieniem tego pocałunku.

           Atmosfera zmieniła się w ciągu kilku minut, kiedy Niall wrzucił muzykę ze swojego telefonu przez głośniki, a Zayn wyciągnął sześćdziesiąt kieliszków na szoty z komody w kuchni.

           I tak nie było nic, co Louis mógłby zrobić, był podpity i wszystko czego chciał, to usiąść na kanapie i nigdy nie musieć wstawać ponownie.

           -Wszystko w porządku, Tommo?- zapytał Niall, pozwalając sobie opaść ciężko na sofę i zarzucić mu rękę na ramię. W tym stanie chłopak nawet nie przejmował się tym, że Niall dmuchał mu dymem papierosowym prosto w twarz.

           -Yeah.- skłamał, a Horan wskazał papierosem masę ludzi tańczących wokół.

           -Nie wydajesz się cieszyć faktem, że ty i twoja dziewczyna właśnie dobiliście piątej rocznicy razem.

           -Taa, cóż.. jestem tak jakby jeden kieliszek od zwymiotowania wszystkiego, także..

           -Okej w takim razie. Ja może po prostu pójdę stąd, zanim zwymiotujesz na mnie. I tak muszę znaleźć moją dziewczynę. Jest prawdopodobnie przy stole z babeczkami.

           Po tym Louis został pozostawiony sam. Ale nie na długo, ponieważ jakaś całująca się para upadła na kanapę po jego prawej, a – och świetnie. Harry Styles go znalazł, siadając tuż koło niego. I fakt, że Harry pachniał dobrze, wcale mu nie pomagał.

           -Cześć, Louis.

           „Czego chcesz, Harry.- odpowiedział, a chłopak uśmiechnął się kpiąco, lubiąc fakt, że mógł otrzymać jakąś reakcję od Louisa tak łatwo.

           -Jesteś tak cholernie pijany.

           -Nie mów mi jaki jestem.

           Harry pokręcił głową. -Ty z pewnością wiesz, jak się dobrze bawić, czyż nie.

           -Wydaje mi się, że my już ustaliliśmy fakt, że nasze pomysły na dobrą zabawę się cokolwiek różnią.- rzucił Louis, obracając głowę, by móc mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć.

           Miał na sobie HIPSTA PLEASE koszulkę (co to do cholery w ogóle znaczyło, Louis nie miał pojęcia), prostą koszulę, która najwyraźniej miała służyć jako narzuta, czarne obcisłe jeansy i te swoje Vansy.

           -A po za tym, co ty w ogóle robisz na mojej imprezie? Nie byłeś zaproszony.

           -Błagam, ta impreza byłaby nudna, gdybyśmy się nie pojawili. Wy, bogate dzieciaki, powinniście być właściwie tymi, którzy wiedzą jak się dobrze bawić.

           -My używamy naszych pieniędzy na ważniejsze rzeczy.

           -Jak zegarki warte pięć tysięcy? Mógłbym dostać dobry za dychę.

           -Tak, ale nie miałby on wtedy wartości.

           -Wartości? To przecież robi dokładnie tę samą rzecz – pokazuje czas.

           -Cokolwiek. Nie oczekuję od ciebie, być wiedział o czym w ogóle mówisz.

           -Twoja głowa jest tak daleko od twojego tyłka, że nawet się dłużej nie rozpoznają.[i] I jesteś pijany.

           -Nie jestem pijany!- zaprotestował Louis. Harry położył dłoń na jego udzie, co szatyn zrzucił w ciągu ledwie kilku sekund.

           -Nie dotykaj mnie.

           -Nie miałeś z tym problemu ostatnie dwa razy, kiedy cię dotknąłem.

           -Zamknij się!- pisnął Louis, rozglądając się dookoła, by zobaczyć, czy ktokolwiek usłyszał. Ale oni byli zbyt zajęci tańczeniem i korzystaniem z dobrego czasu, żeby faktycznie poświęcać mu wystarczająco uwagi.

           Louis chciał uwagi. Lubił to; to sprawiało, że czuł się ze sobą dobrze.

           -Dlaczego nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi? To moja impreza!- zaczął narzekać.

           -Ja zwracam na ciebie uwagę.- odpowiedział Harry.

           Louis przewrócił oczami.

           -Chcę strzelić sobie shota.- zadecydował.

           -Jesteś idiotą. Potrzebujesz się położyć –

           -Nie mów mi nigdy co mam robić! Jesteś niczym w porównaniu ze mną!

           Harry westchnął i przeszukał swoje kieszenie, zanim wyjął małą paczuszkę wypełnioną malutkimi białymi pigułkami.

           -Co to jest? Narkotyki?

           „Ekstazy.

           -To brzmi… seksualnie.- wyrzucił Louis, a jego policzki rozgrzały się wyraźnie.

           -To nie jest.. cóż… może.- odpowiedział Harry i puścił mu oczko, trzęsąc torebką nieco.

           -Gdzie to dostałeś?

           -Tam, skąd biorę wszystkie dragi.

           -Więc to ukradłeś.- oznajmił Louis. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale uwielbiał przedrzeźniać Harry’ego i nieszkodliwie się z niego naśmiewać. A jeśli Harry naprawdę poczuł się przez to urażony.. jego to właściwie nie obchodziło.

           -Ha-ha. Narkotyki są jedyną rzeczą, jakiej nigdy w życiu nie ukradłem.

           -Co ty robisz? Dokąd idziesz?- zapytał szatyn, kiedy zobaczył, jak Harry wstaje z kanapy.

           -Mam zamiar znaleźć ludzi, z którymi się tym podzielę.

           -Czy to nie kosztuje? Dlaczego chcesz to oddać?

           -To jest to, co robię.- odpowiedział chłopak. Louis skrzywił się, niepewny co to właściwie miało znaczyć.

           On nie jest dealerem, prawda?

           Podążył za Harrym przez salon, obserwując jak wręcza tabletki Niallowi, potem Barbarze, która połknęła je bez żadnych płynów.

           Louis zdecydował, że to nie byli ludzie, z którymi się zadziera.

           Znaleźli Zayna i Liama całujących się w ciemnym rogu pokoju, z ręką Zayna w spodniach Liama; Liama, który był zarumieniony i Zayna, który mruczał mu coś do ucha.

           -Nie masz proszku?- zapytał Zayn, a Harry pokręcił głową.

           -Dzięki i tak.- oboje również połknęli pigułki zaskakująco szybko. Louis nie był aż tak zszokowany Zaynem – prawdopodobnie był już przyzwyczajony do połykania… rzeczy, ale Liam? To było dla szatyna nowe. W pewnym sensie był wręcz zazdrosny.

           -Louis!- Eleanor zawołała, przekrzykując muzykę, pojawiając się jakby znikąd.

           Była wyraźnie pijana i pachniała wódką zmiksowaną z truskawkami. Louis w tej chwili mógł zwymiotować w każdym momencie.

           -Co to jest?- zapytała dziewczyna, wskazując na prawie pustą już paczkę tabletek w ręce Harry’ego.

           -Magiczne cukierki… MDMA.- odpowiedział Harry, a Eleonor wyciągnęła w jego kierunku otwartą dłoń.

           Chłopak dał jej jedną, na co dziewczyna podziękowała, nim pocałowała Louisa w usta i obróciła się wokoło, wracając do swoich przyjaciół.      

           -Co ta.. rzecz robi?- zapytał Louis Harry’ego, który również połknął jedną tabletkę.

           -Czyni cię szczęśliwym.

           -To nie może być prawda.

           -Ale jest. Spróbuj.

           -Co jeśli umrę?

           -Umrzesz szczęśliwy.- odrzucił brunet, na co Louis przewrócił oczami wyciągając rękę przed siebie.

           -Język.

           -Co?

           Harry powtórzył słowo i Louis w końcu zrozumiał, zapowietrzając się na chwilę, nim w końcu wyciągnął swój język w oczekiwaniu. Starszy chłopak położył na nim pigułkę, którą szatyn przełknął, bez żadnego zakrztuszania się.

           -Nie czuję się inaczej.

           -Zobaczysz.

           -Och mój – - zaczął chłopak i nagle poczuł się, jakby był na granicy zwymiotowania.

           -Co?- zapytał brunet; jego świta już zniknęła gdzieś w tłumie.

           -Potrzebuję - Będę wymiotował.

           Chłopakowi udało się wbiec po schodach i dostać się do swojej łazienki, zanim zwrócił wszystko, co znajdowało się w jego żołądku do toalety.

           Śmierdziało potwornie, więc zmarszczył nos, kiedy spuszczał wodę, zanim wrócił do umywalki i umysł ręce i zęby.

           -Louis? Żyjesz jeszcze?- usłyszał głos ze swojego pokoju, na co zawarczał, wychodząc z łazienki.

           Harry stał przy drzwiach, pocierając swój kark i uśmiechając się do niego.

           -Co?

           -Jestem teraz taki szczęśliwy.- odpowiedział. Louis usiadł na swoim łóżku i posikał się perfumami.

           -Jesteś naćpany.

           -Może.- rzucił brunet i zamknął drzwi na klucz.

           -Dlaczego zamknąłeś drzwi?

           -Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał wejść.- odpowiedział i okrążył łóżko, by podejść i usiąść obok Louisa.

           -Wynoś się z mojego łóżka.

           -Spałem w nim już wcześniej.

           -Więc?

           -Więc nie zachowuj się, jakbyś mnie w nim nie chciał.

           Louis odłożył perfumy od Gucciego na stoliku nocnym i wstał.

           -Proszę, opuść mój pokój. Wystarczy już, że zniszczyłeś moją imprezę, ale naruszasz teraz moją prywatność –

           -Nazywasz to tam na dole imprezą?

           -Och, wybacz. Zapomniałem przynieść pieprzonego LSD i kilku innych nielegalnych dragów.

           -Jesteś gorący, kiedy przeklinasz.- rzucił Harry z błyszczącymi oczami, które krążyły wokół ciała chłopaka, od jego głowy, aż po palce u stóp. Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć, czuł się jak w pułapce, a jego spodnie stawały się ciaśniejsze z każdą sekundą.

           -Cóż, działasz mi teraz na nerwy, więc gdybyś mógł –

           Przemowa Louisa została nagle przerwana, kiedy Harry pociągnął go za szelki, powodując, że chłopak obrócił się na palcach i popychając jednocześnie Harry’ego i spadł z nim na łóżko.

           Chciał szybko wstać, ponieważ ich klatki piersiowe się dotykały, a nosy zderzyły ze sobą na sekundę. Oddech Harry’ego pachniał jak te cukierki z likierem, które podawano na dole.

           Louis nie potrafił nawet wstać porządnie, ponieważ Harry przyciągał go na powrót do siebie, tym razem za tył jego kolan, tak, że szatyn skończył upadając na jego uda. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry’emu nie przeszkadzała jego waga.

           Ułożył swoje ręce na ramionach bruneta, dla utrzymania równowagi i gapił się na chłopaka na wprost siebie, oddychając ciężko. Wiedział, że Harry był naćpany tą tabletką, ale on przecież nie był, bo prawdopodobnie ją wyrzygał.

           Wielkie dłonie starszego chłopaka zsunęły się w dół jego ciała, zatrzymując się na jego pośladkach i szatyn czuł, że mógłby się rozpłakać, ponieważ te palce był tak długie, że dosłownie obejmowały cały jego tyłek.

           -Twój tyłek jest dosłownie tak kurewsko gorący.- powiedział mu Harry, ściskając go, co wywołało piśnięcie chłopaka w zaskoczeniu i przysunięciu się bliżej, ponieważ to właściwie było przyjemne uczucie.

           -Kurwa, Louis, jesteś tak spragniony tego.

           -Tego.. czego?- zapytał szatyn, głos drżący lekko z powodu świadomości twardego penisa Harry’ego, uciskającego jego prawe udo.

           -Mojego kutasa.

           -C – Nie jestem.

           -Ty po prostu chcesz, żeby ktoś sprawił, że poczujesz się dobrze, prawda? Żeby sprawił, że będziesz jęczał i krzyczał i wzdychał aż eksplodujesz.

           Louis poczuł, jak jego żołądek zacisnął się na słowa bruneta. Jego głos był głęboki i zachrypnięty i chłopak mógł przysiąc, że mógłby dość tylko od słuchania tego głosu. Nigdy nikt nie mówił do niego w ten sposób, ale podobało mu się to.

           -I jesteś taki twardy dla mnie teraz.. Mogę niemalże zobaczyć główkę przez te ciasne jeansy.- wyszeptał Harry prosto w jego ucho, ciepły oddech wysyłał dreszcze w dół jego pleców.

           -Byłeś kiedykolwiek dotykany, Louis?- zapytał Harry. Louis nie mógł nic z siebie wykrztusić. Miał oczy zamknięte a w jego żołądku rozlewało się przyjemne ciepło.

           -Byłeś?

           Harry stawał się niecierpliwy, ponieważ ścisnął pośladki Louisa jeszcze mocniej.

           -N-nie.

           -Nawet sam siebie, nie? Nigdy się nie dotykałeś?

           Szatyn pokręcił głową, a Harry zaklął pod nosem, jego ręce opuściły tyłek chłopaka i podążyły na przód jego spodni.

           -Chcesz, żebym to dla ciebie zrobił?

           Louis nie odpowiedział również tym razem. Chciał tego. Chciał, żeby Harry go dotykał i sprawił, by czuł się dobrze i wszystko o czym chłopak wspomniał. Ale nie mógł zmusić się, by to powiedzieć, ponieważ był zbyt przejęty wszystkim tym co się właśnie działo.

           Zorientował się, że Harry gapił się na niego w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, więc pokiwał głową lekko, na co brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W normalnej sytuacji, ten uśmieszek rozwścieczyłby Louisa, ale teraz jego umysł był zaćmiony i chłopak nie mógł myśleć klarownie (och, ta ironia).[ii]

           -Założę się, że doszedłbyś w spodnie, gdybym jedynie cię pocierał.. ponieważ jesteś cholerną dziewicą.

           I po raz pierwszy w życiu, Louis czuł się nieco zawstydzony z powodu swojego braku doświadczenia. Nie lubił tego wpływu, jaki Harry miał na niego – emocjonalnie. Fizycznie on to kochał, chciał więcej.

           -Czy to źle?- zapytał niskim głosem, ledwo dosłyszalnie.

           -Nie.- odpowiedział Harry krótko, nim jego długie palce zaczęły pracować nad spodniami chłopaka. Odpiął guzik i rozsunął zamek.

           Ramię Louisa okrążyło szyję Harry’ego, a chłopak spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć, co brunet robi. Harry odpiął szelki i pozwolił i zwisać z tyłu spodni.

           Spojrzał na Louisa nim złączył ich usta razem w mokrym pocałunku, który szatynowi zdecydowanie bardzo się podobał. Ich języki ocierały się o siebie, a podczas gdy Harry zasysał się na jego dolnej wardze, rozpinał również pierwsze guziki jego koszuli.

           Potem pozwolił sobie położyć się na plecach, pociągając Louisa za sobą. Chłopak czuł, jak jego policzki rozgrzewają się z powodu pozycji jaką przyjęli. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie ułożyć swoje ręce, więc zdecydował oprzeć je po obu stronach głowy Harry’ego.

           -Możesz się na mnie położyć.- zapewnił go brunet, więc Louis tak zrobił. Ułożył się niżej, tak, że jego twarz leżała w zagłębieniu – pachnącej naprawdę cudownie – szyi Harry’ego. Louis mógł mieć lub nie mieć jakiegoś fetyszu związanego ze sposobem, w jaki Harry pachniał. Mógł też wyobrażać sobie jak obscenicznie musiał wyglądać jego tyłek, kiedy leżał w ten sposób, ale na szczęście nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

           Chłopak wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk, kiedy nagle poczuł, jak dłoń Harry’ego wślizguje się w jego spodnie, zaciskając się na nim przez bieliznę.

           -Kurwa, Lou, jesteś taki twardy.- wyszeptał Harry w jego ucho i przycisnął dwa palce do jego główki.

           Louis jęknął i przewiercił się, by wywołać więcej tarcia.

           -Zwolnij, kochanie, zajmę się tobą.- wymruczał Harry zdartym głosem i wtedy szatyn poczuł, jak obejmuje jego jądra i masuje je. Czuł się nieco zażenowany, ponieważ wiedział, że niedługo dojdzie.

           -Jesteś taki gruby, nie zgadłbym.

           Chłopak zarumienił się, a Harry zaczął pocierać go przez bieliznę, przyciskając dłoń do jego twardego kutasa.

           -Ach.- Louis wydyszał i nie rozpoznał nawet własnego głosu, ponieważ był tak wysoki i roztrzęsiony.

           Harry trącił jego policzek swoim nosem, by chłopak przesunął głowę na drugą stronę szyi jego i tak szybko, jak Louis wykonał to polecenie, brunet przycisnął swoje usta do jego skóry, dokładnie tam, gdzie jego szyja spotykała się z ramieniem i zaczął ssać, gryźć i lizać, wciąż i wciąż na nowo.

           Połączenie potarć, jakie brunet wykonywał i uwagi, jaką poświęcał szyi szatyna, wysłały chłopaka na skraj, jęczącego głośne ‘Harry’ w szyję starszego, kiedy dochodził w swoje bokserki od Armaniego.

           Gdy doszedł do siebie po swoim wzlocie, Harry wciąż jeszcze ssał jego szyję i pocierał plecy, trzymając drugą rękę na jego tyłku.

           -Przepraszam- wyrzucił Louis, na co Harry odsunął się od jego szyi.

           -Za co?

           -Za.. uch. Że nie wytrzymałem dłużej.

           -Jest w porządku, to normalne dla prawiczków.

           Louis zarumienił się i usiadł, tak, że teraz zsunął się klatki piersiowej bruneta i czuł jego penisa przez swoje jeansy.

           -Poważnie, jest w porządku.- zapewnił go Harry i poklepał go po tyłku, nim zsunął go z siebie tak, by mógł wstać.

           -Dokąd idziesz?- zapytał szatyn.

           -Do łazienki, żeby skończyć.

           -Och. Nie zostaw bałaganu.

           -Nie zostawię.

           Louis próbował zablokować jęki dochodzące z jego łazienki, kiedy zasuwał zamek od spodni i przypinał na powrót szelki. Zapiął swoją koszulę i przebiegł dłonią przez włosy, wciąż oddychając ciężko z powodu tego wszystkiego, co właśnie się stało. Jego bielizna była lepka, ale on wiedział, że musiał sobie z tym radzić przez następne dwie godziny, aż wszyscy wyjdą.

Harry wyszedł z łazienki dwie minuty później, a jego oczy opadły na szyję Louisa.

           -Co?- zapytał szatyn.

           -Myślę, że możesz chcieć zapiąć swoją koszulę do samej góry.

           -Dlaczego?

           Harry wskazał na lustro, więc Louis wstał i sprawdził jak wygląda. Wypuścił z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk, kiedy zobaczył wielkiego siniaka tam, gdzie Harry go wcześniej ssał. Plama powoli zmieniała kolor z ciemnoczerwonego w fioletowy.

           -Co to jest?

           -Malinka.

           -Oznakowałeś mnie? Kiedy to zniknie?

           -Za około dwa lub trzy dni. Cztery, prawdopodobnie.

           -Co? Co jeśli ktoś zobaczy?

           -Powiedz im, że się przypaliłeś, czy coś. Po prostu zapnij się do samej góry, nikt nie zauważy.

           Louis tak zrobił i na jego szczęście malinka została ukryta. Wrócili schodami na dół, gdzie goście wciąż tańczyli i pili, więc udało się im pozostać niezauważonymi.

           Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić koło północy, dziękując im za imprezę i prosząc o kolejną niedługo.

           Niall, Zayn i Harry byli ostatnimi wychodzącymi. Louis i Eleonor odprowadzili ich do drzwi, a Eleonor dziękując im za przybycie zaprosiła ich też do kościoła w niedzielę (wszyscy wiedzieli, że ta trójka się nie pojawi, ale nikt jej nie przerwał, wiedząc, że była stracona, pijana, ledwie wypowiadająca właściwe słowa). Harry pochylił się i wyszeptał w ucho Louisa:

           -Niedługo Bóg nie będzie jedynym facetem, dla którego będziesz padał na kolana.

           Louis obserwował jego plecy, aż wszyscy zniknęli za automatyczną bramą. Eleanor uśmiechała się jasno do niego i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku, nim zaproponowała pójście do łóżka i pozwolenie sprzątaczkom posprzątać po nich wszystko.

           Tej nocy, kiedy Louis leżał w łóżku obrócony plecami do Eleanor, robiącej za większą łyżeczkę, wszystko o czym mógł myśleć, był sposób w jaki Harry robił mu dobrze.

           Nie przeszkadzałoby mu, gdyby mogli to powtórzyć, a właściwie, chłopak zastanawiał się wręcz, kiedy to mogłoby się zdarzyć ponownie.

           Niedługo, miejmy nadzieję.

* * *

 

[i] To znaczy tyle, że ma bardzo zawyżone ego. Niestety nie miałam pomysłu jak to przetłumaczyć, jeśli nie dosłownie -.-

[ii] „Think straight” – w ang straight znaczy również heteroseksualizm, więc.. taka gra słowna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poprawki: Marcelek xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonymbad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem zezbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy,naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna)rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Podziwiam tę kobietę za pisanie tak długich rozdziałów, naprawdę. To jest chyba najdłuższy na świecie! 24 strony! No, ale wreszcie jest. I jak dobrze pójdzie, to może.. może jutro dodam jakiegoś świątecznego shota? ; )  
> Dziękuję bardzo bardzo Fu3go za przetłumaczenie fragmentu, przepraszam za błędy i.. zapraszam do czytania ; )

 Powiedzieć, że Louis wariował wokół ‘incydentu z Harrym’ (lubił to tak nazywać), było nieporozumieniem. To tylko pogorszyło się jeszcze od tamtej nocy, ponieważ wszystko, o czym Louis mógł myśleć , kiedy nie był zajęty zadaniem domowym, było uczucie rąk Harry’ego na sobie (a przecież one nie były nawet bezpośrednio na nim, to było przez bokserki!).

           Teraz za każdym razem, kiedy chłopak widział Harry’ego, opierającego się o ceglane ściany swojej szkoły, kiedy wychodził z budynku, rumienił się i odwracał głowę. To prawdopodobnie nic nie znaczyło, ale Louis wciąż nie mógł zrobić nic, jak tylko czuć się dziwnie w jego obecności. To mu trochę przeszkadzało, jeśli miał być szczerym.

           Miał tyle na głowie w związku z nadchodzącym balem i terminami w szkole, że Harry był ostatnią rzeczą jakiej teraz potrzebował. Okej, myśli o Harrym, ponieważ ani razu nie rozmawiał z nim personalnie od czasu tamtej nocy.

           I wcale nie chciał, głównie dlatego, że to robiło się dla niego dziwne i niezręczne.

           -Masz wszystko? Portfel, klucze, telefon?- zapytała go mama, kiedy poprawiała mu krawat.

           -Tak, matko.- westchnął, a ona pocałowała go w policzek, nim wręczyła mu gors i kwiat do butonierki, który miał zamiar założyć u Eleonor. Odbierał ją swoim Lamborghini i zawoził do hotelu.

           Louis opuścił swój dom dokładnie o szóstej, dwunastego grudnia, wieczorem. Planował przeżyć wspaniały czas i zapomnieć na chwilę o wszystkim; o szkole, przyszłości i Harrym. Nie wspominając, że jego urodziny nadchodziły już za dwa tygodnie, a on planował zrobić kolejną imprezę, włączającą basen, w hotelu swojego wujka, na dzień przed dokładną datą urodzin, ponieważ musiał być w domu na wigilijną kolację.

           Dom Eleanor był pięć minut drogi samochodem od niego. Brama otworzyła się, kiedy tylko zobaczono, że to on, więc wjechał aż pod jej frontowe, gdzie wysiadł z auta. Podszedł do drzwi i zapukał. Otworzył mu tato dziewczyny, witając go mocnym uściskiem dłoni i kiwnięciem głowy.

           -Dobry wieczór pani i panie Calder.- powiedział Louis grzecznie i objął matkę El.

           -Eleanor! Louis już jest!- zawołała kobieta, a cała trójka spojrzała w górę schodów, gdzie dziewczyna pojawiła się nagle.

           Oczywiście, że musiała zrobić wielkie wejście. Pomyślał Louis do siebie i to wymagało całej siły jego woli, żeby nie prychnąć i nie przewrócić oczami.

           Dziewczyna miała na sobie długą, niebieską sukienkę koktajlową, która była zamówiona od Valentino, jakieś odkryte buty od Jimm’ego Choo i torebkę z YSL.

           -Wyglądasz niesamowicie, kochanie.- powiedział jej zdanie przećwiczone wcześniej w samochodzie, a potem włożył bukiecik kwiatów w jej dłoń, kiedy jej tato ich filmował. Po tym dziewczyna przypięła butonierkę i zapozowali do kilku zdjęć.

Dziewczyna wrzuciła jedno ze zdjęć na Instagrama, podczas gdy Louis wiózł ich już do hotelu. To było piętnaście minut drogi nim dotarli do linii limuzyn, oraz wielu Ferrari i Lamborghini. Chłopak zastanawiał się czy powinien, czy może nie, zaparkować samemu, ale wszyscy inni oddawali klucze któremuś z wielu kamerdynerów, którzy tam czekali. Jego koledzy ze szkoły szli czerwonym dywanem, który był rozłożony przez całą drogę w górę, po schodach i prowadził do środka. Było tam mnóstwo zatrudnionych fotografów, robiących zdjęcia przy wejściu i Louis czuł się w pewnym sensie kimś ważnym, ponieważ mógł zobaczyć ludzi gapiących się na nich z przeciwnej strony ulicy z zazdrością.

Chłopak wysiadł z samochodu pierwszy i przeszedł drogę do drzwi Eleanor, wręczając przy tym klucze lokajowi.

-To auto kosztuje więcej niż cała twoja egzystencja, zaopiekuj się nim.- Ostrzegł, a facet pokiwał głową. Wtedy Louis otworzył drzwi swojej dziewczynie i wziął ją za rękę.

Podeszli w stronę wejścia ze splecionymi palcami i jasnymi uśmiechami na twarzach. Kobieta przy drzwiach sprawdziła ich bilety i pozwoliła im wejść z zaciśniętym, oczywiście sztucznym uśmiechem.

Barbara, Niall, Liam i Jade (jedna z bliskich przyjaciół Liama z dzieciństwa) czekali na nich w lobby przy biurku rejestracyjnym.

-Tommo!- krzyknął Niall i wyciągnął swoją rękę w górę, by przyciągnąć Louisa do braterskiego objęcia, kiedy już się powitali uściskiem dłoni. Eleonor posłała mu zmieszane spojrzenie, ale chłopak zbył je po prostu.

Niall wyglądał dziwnie w garniturze i włosach z grzywką.

-Mamy potrójny apartament, prawda?- zapytał Louis, a Liam pokiwał głową, wręczając mu klucze do pokoju 412.

-Wymeldowania są jutro w południe.-poinformowała ich Barbara i, po tym, jak zrobili sobie kilka zdjęć zaraz przy bannerze w rogu, byli gotowi by wejść do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie bal miał miejsce.

Ich stolik był zaraz przy małej scenie dla DJa, a wszystko było prestiżowe i takie, jak oczekiwano. Kelnerzy w drogich uniformach krążyli dookoła pomieszczenia, trzymając tace wypełnione kieliszkami szampana, światła błyszczące przez pokój miały różne kolory, a imprezowa muzyka rozlegała się wszędzie dookoła. Louis znał 20% piosenek, które były grane, głównie z imprezy Nialla.

Mieli okrągły stolik dla dziesięciu osób, więc dołączyły do nich jeszcze dwie pary; Pierre z Tomem i Lindsay z jej nowym ‘chłopakiem’.

Ludzie tańczyli już na parkiecie, który znajdował się na samym środku, więc tak szybko jak Barbara odłożyła swoją torebkę na stół, a płaszcz na oparcie siedzenia (nie lubiła szatni, w przeciwieństwie do Louisa), Niall już ciągnął ją w kierunku tłumów.

Louis wypił szklankę w trzech dużych łykach i zamówił kolejną.

-Może nie powinieneś zaczynać z szampanem tak wcześnie.- doradziła mu Eleonor i chłopak zapragnął kazać jej się odwalić tak mocno, ale zamiast tego zasygnalizował po prostu kelnerce, by przyniosła mu jeszcze.

-Lubię tę piosenkę!- zawołała Eleanor i podciągnęła Louisa na nogi wbrew jego woli. Podążył za nią między masy ludzi, w kierunku gdzie tańczyli już Niall z Barbarą.

Louis z nią zatańczył; oczywiście, że to zrobił, mimo tego, że wolałby być raczej gdzieś indziej, robiąc coś innego. Z jakiegoś powodu życzył sobie, żeby impreza z ich piątej rocznicy się powtórzyła… i jeśli to dlatego, że Harry zrobił mu dobrze (i to była najlepsza rzecz, jakiej Louis kiedykolwiek doświadczył), to nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

-Dlaczego wciąż patrzysz na zegarek?- krzyknęła Barbara do Nialla, żeby mógł usłyszeć ją przez głośną muzykę, kiedy tańczyli w kółeczku do jakiejś dudniącej piosenki.

-Zayn i Harry powinni tu być w ciągu chwili, a ja muszę ich wpuścić!

Louis przestał tańczyć, a jego usta otwarły się bezwiednie ponieważ Harry przychodził na bal? Ha. Jak do cholery oni w ogóle chcieli wejść, jeśli nie mieli biletów? Oni prawdopodobnie nie byli nawet ubrani odpowiednio na taką okazję i nawet gdyby ich wpuszczono, zostaliby wyrzuceni natychmiast.

Rozejrzał się dookoła za jakimiś nauczycielami, ale nie znalazł żadnego.

-Gdzie są nauczyciele?- zapytał Eleanor.

-Przenieśli się, są w pokoju za drzwiami obok! Nie lubią tańczyć i nie mają tutaj stołów, więc pomyśleliśmy, że będzie lepiej, jeśli nie będą nam przeszkadzali.

Dziewczyna była w komitecie organizującym wszystko, Louis kompletnie o tym zapomniał. No cóż.

To znaczyło, że nauczyciele prawdopodobnie nawet by nie zauważyli jeśli pojawiliby się jacyś uczniowie z innych szkół wpraszający się na ich bal, chyba, że ktoś by na nich doniósł.

Więc Harry przychodzi?

Czy zostanie na noc?

Gdzie będzie spał?

Czy mamy zamiar skończyć razem, tak jak miesiąc temu?

Nie chcę.

Louis reagował na wszystko przesadnie, tak jak zazwyczaj. Był pewien, że Harry śmiałby się ze sposobu w jaki on tańczył i zachowywał się przy Eleonor.

Zdecydował, że będzie ignorował Harry’ego od minuty, w której się pojawi, aż do momentu, w którym wyjdzie, żeby wysoki, wytatuowany chłopak nie miał przyjemności zniszczenia mu tej nocy.

Po kolejnych dwóch piosenkach Louis wrócił do stolika gdzie Liam właśnie usiadł i powiedział mu o tym, że Zayn mógł się pojawić w każdej chwili.

-Wiem, zaprosiłem go, żeby tu przyszedł.- To nie było to, czego Louis oczekiwał jako odpowiedzi.

-Ty co? Zaprosiłeś dwoje dzieciaków z publicznej szkoły na nasz bal? Bez płacenia nawet za bilety?- zawołał Louis, ale po tym ściszył głos, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał usłyszeć.

Zobaczył podsłuchującą Jade i dyskretnie kiwnął głową w jej kierunku, żeby zasygnalizować Liamowi, że wszystko słyszała.

-Ona wie, że lubię Zayna, Louis.- Zapewnił go Liam, a usta Louisa otworzyły się szeroko.

-I nie ma nic przeciwko temu?

-Tak długo, jak on nie ma nic przeciwko mnie i mojej dziewczynie.-Odpowiedziała ona i wtedy Louis musiał już usiąść.

-Czekaj, jesteś lesbijką? Co? Kto jest twoją dziewczyną?

-Perrie.

-Perrie Edwards?- zapytał Louis, nie wierząc w to co słyszy.

Od kiedy?

Perrie chodziła z Tomem od kiedy tylko pamiętał. Byli ze sobą niemalże tak długo jak Louis i Eleanor.

-Taa.

-Kiedy? Jak? Dlaczego?

-W zeszłym roku na jej urodzinowej imprezie, byłyśmy pijane, dlatego, że ją lubię.- Odpowiedziała Jade, a Louis przygryzł wargę.

-A co z Tomem?

-On nie wie, ale powiemy mu tak szybko, jak skończymy szkołę.

-Więc ona go zdradza?

-On też ją zdradza, z Lindsay, ale Perrie nie powiedziała mu o tym, ponieważ uważa, że tylko tak jest fair.

Więc to jest to, jak ja i Eleonor prawdopodobnie skończymy. Ja już ją zdradziłem, a teraz jest tylko kwestią czasu nim i ona kogoś sobie znajdzie.

Ale czy nie powinienem powiedzieć Tomowi? Jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół.

Louis był zaskoczy na fakt, że właściwie myśli o zdradzającej go Eleanor wywołała w nim ulgę. Wtedy mógłby mieć wymówkę do ucieczki z tej nudnej, monotonnej relacji, w której ostatnio się znajdował.

Czy czuł się trochę gównianie ponieważ zdradzał Eleanor? Tak.

Czy czuł się winny ponieważ to robił? Trochę.

Czy go to obchodziło? Nie bardzo.

Musiał przyznać, że ostatnie kilka miesięcy bycia z nią było dla niego bardziej pracą i ciężarem. Chociaż to prawdopodobnie nie była wymówka aby ją zdradzać i on był temu całkowicie przeciwny. Ale.. robił się znudzony. Chciał czegoś nowego, czegoś ekscytującego i spontanicznego. Nie przewidywalnego i zwyczajnego.

O czym ja do cholery w ogóle myślę w tym momencie?

-Więc uda mi się poznać Zayna w końcu?- zapytała Jade, podczas picia swojego szampana, upewniając się, że nie zniszczy sobie szminki.

-Taa… uh, miał tu być o dziewiątej, a jest za pięć.- Odpowiedział Liam, wyglądając nieco nerwowo.

Louis desperacko chciał wiedzieć co Liam z Zaynem już zrobili. Chciał wiedzieć, czy Zayn też zrobił Liamowi dobrze. Nienawidził tego, ale chciał być bardziej doświadczony niż Liam. Był atelofobikiem; zawsze musiał być najlepszy we wszystkim.

-Więc um, jak daleko wy.. no wiesz. Seksualnie?- zapytał, próbując się nie udławić.

Jade roześmiała się, a Liam się zarumienił.

-Um, cóż, on – on w pewnym sensie.. zrobił mi dobrze ręką?

Tak jak Harry mi? Czy to może nie był „handjob”? Co?

-To wszystko?

-Tak, i dużo się całowaliśmy.

-Och.

-A jak z tobą i Harrym?

-Co?- Louis i Jade zapytali w tym samym czasie.

-Czekaj, jesteś gejem?- zapytała Jade przyciszonym głosem, ale Louis pokręcił głową i zwrócił uwagę z powrotem na Liama.

-Skąd wziąłeś te informacje?

-Zayn.

-Och.

-Więc to prawda? Że ty i Harry się całowaliście i on –

-Tak.- Przyspieszył Louis, nie chcąc by Liam powiedział to na głos.

-Więc jesteś gejem.- Powtórzyła Jade.

-Nie jestem! Jestem tylko zmieszany. Nie jestem gejem.- Zapewnił ich Louis.

-Więc to wszystko co robiliście? Tak jak ja z Zaynem.- Liam uśmiechnął się do niego, a Louis się skrzywił.

-Cóż, właściwie, uh, ja też zrobiłem Harry’emu dobrze.- Wypalił.

-Co?

Louis pokiwał głową. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić; spanikował i to jakoś samo się wyślizgnęło z jego ust. Plus, nie było sposobu, żeby chłopak mógł sprawdzić prawdziwość jego historii.

-I jak było?

-Powiedział, że byłem w tym dobry.

Słowa wypływały z jego ust jak gdyby były najszczerszą prawdą. Ale wiecie jak to mówią: „Nadopiekuńczy, wymagający rodzice wychowują najlepszych kłamców.”

Nie, żeby Louis obwiniał swoich rodziców. Zawdzięczał im wszystko, jeśli miał być dokładnym.

Chłopak wypił swoją drugą szklankę szampana i już miał zamawiać trzecią (przystawki nie były tak dobre, jak oczekiwał, że będą), kiedy zobaczył kątem oka Zayna i Harry’ego wchodzących przez podwójne drzwi wejściowe.

Jego ręka zatrzymała się w powietrzu i Louis poddał się w misji zdobywania kolejnej szklanki, zamiast tego skupiając się na Zaynie i Harrym, którzy w tej chwili przyciągali mnóstwo spojrzeń przez całe pomieszczenie.

Ludzie tak naprawdę nie reagowali na ich obecność, większość ich już znała i Louis zastanawiał się, czy był rzeczywiście jedynym, który miał problem z nimi, będącymi dzieciakami z publicznej szkoły na pierwszym miejscu.

Chłopak bezwiednie zapiął swoją marynarkę, wiedząc, że Harry prawdopodobnie wyśmiałby jego krawat, kosztujący dwa tysiące i stanął prościej, żeby na nich uważniej spojrzeć. Rozmawiali z Niallem, a Harry patrzył na rozpiskę miejsc, prawdopodobnie szukając jego nazwiska.

Miał na sobie podarte, czarne, obcisłe spodnie, jeansową kurtkę, białą koszulkę w serek i czarne Vansy. Jego ramiona były odkryte, jego mięśnie rąk, tatuaże i – czy to był papieros pomiędzy jego palcami? Tam był przecież znak jasno mówiący ZAKAZ PALENIA.

Może on nie potrafi czytać.

Louis był tak zagubiony w swoich myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, że Harry w tej chwili patrzył na niego z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Obrócił swoją twarz natychmiastowo, orientując się, że został przyłapany. Czuł się tak zażenowany i zły na siebie, ponieważ nie chciał dawać Harry’emu satysfakcji z wiedzy, że Louis uznał go jednak za atrakcyjnego.

On wygląda lepiej ubrany w biedne ciuchy, niż Eleonor w jej stroju za dziesięć tysięcy.

O Boże, co się dzieje z tym światem.

Louis zasygnalizował kelnerowi, by przyniósł mu kolejną szklankę dokładnie w momencie kiedy Niall, Zayn, Barbara i Harry przebyli drogę w kierunku ich stołu. Szczęśliwie dla niego, Eleanor właśnie się pojawiła, żeby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.

-Nie powinieneś więcej pić.- Zasugerowała mu, a on przewrócił oczami, chwytając palcami szklankę, która była mu proponowana.

-Ty -zaczął, ale nie dane mu było skończyć, ponieważ pięć niedorzecznie długich palców owinęło się dookoła kieliszka i zabrało go z dala od niego.

-Przepraszam cię bardzo!- krzyknął młodszy chłopak, podnosząc wzrok, wiedząc już, że to Harry zabrał od niego szampana.

Brunet wypił wszystko za jednym pociągnięciem, nim odłożył szkoło na stolik i usiadł na miejscu Lindsay. Bóg jeden wiedział, którą łazienkę ta dziewczyna wycierała teraz kolanami. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się na swój własny seksualny żart.

Jezu, nie.

-Więc um, Jade, to jest Zayn i Harry.- Powiedział Liam zdawkowo, próbując zachowywać się chłodno, ponieważ Eleanor nie wiedziała o Zaynie.

Podążając za wprowadzeniem, Zayn zajął miejsce obok Harry’ego. Louis pił teraz szklankę wody, skoro cały szampan już przepadł. Nie podobało mu się to.

-Hej, El, pójdziesz ze mną do łazienki na minutę?- zapytała Barbara, biorąc swoją torebkę.

-Po co?

-Potrzebuję… sprawdzić mój tampon.- Zająknęła się Barbara, a twarze wszystkich chłopaków zmieniły się nagle.

-Okej.

Eleanor wstała i pocałowała Louisa w policzek, nim podążyła za Barbarą do wyjścia.

-Ona nie ma teraz okresu, prawda?- zapytał Niall Jade, a ona pokręciła głową, ku jego ogromnej uldze.

-To było takie rozproszenie, żebym mógł ci powiedzieć, że wziąłem Mary J.- rzucił Zayn, ale Louis nie miał pojęcia o czym on mówił.

Czy on wziął ze sobą jakąś dziewczynę o imieniu Mary J? co?

-To znaczy zioło.- Wytłumaczył Niall, widząc zmieszany wyraz twarzy szatyna.

-Och.

-Idziemy na dwór palić za jakąś chwilę.- Kontynuował Zayn, a Louis zastanawiał się, czy oni wszyscy palili jointy i kurwa.

-Czy mogę też przyjść?- zapytała Jade podekscytowana, a Zayn pokiwał głową.

-Jeśli nikomu nie powiesz.

Jade obiecała, a Zayn uśmiechnął się, nim położył swoją skórzaną kurtkę na oparciu krzesła Liama.

-Chcecie zatańczyć?- zapytał Liama, jak również Jade, by wyglądać mniej podejrzanie.

Oboje wstali i poszli na parkiet i tak szybko jak to zrobili, Harry zajmował miejsce obok Louisa. Niall też gdzieś zniknął i w tej chwili była tylko ich dwójka. Cudownie.

-Przyniosłem ci coś.- Powiedział Harry i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie swojej kurtki.

Louis był szczerze zaskoczony, ale to szybko zniknęło, kiedy zobaczył bruneta wyciągającego małe srebrne naczynie. Wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie był alkohol; jego tato miał jakoś z dziesięć takich.

-Wziąłeś mi alkohol?

-Wziąłem nam alkohol.- Poprawił go Harry, odkręcając butelkę, nim wpuścił kilka kropel do wody Louisa.

-Co to jest?

-Whisky.

-Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale ostatnim razem kiedy piłem alkohol, skończyłem wymiotując.

-A potem trochę inne rzeczy miały miejsce i jestem pewien, że ich nie żałujesz.- Odrzucił Harry, a policzki Louisa rozgrzały się wyraźnie.

Chłopak polecił Louisowi by wypił wszystko, ale szatyn był podejrzliwy.

-Otrułeś to, albo coś?

-Nie jestem gwałcicielem.- Zapewnił go Harry z uśmieszkiem i Louis miał ochotę zmyć ten uśmieszek z jego twarzy. Albo go scałować.

Podniósł szklankę do ust, biorąc małego łyka, ale dłoń Harry’ego popchnęła spód w górę i połowa płynu wylądowała na jego marynarce. Dzięki Bogu, że ją zapiął, bo inaczej ochlapałoby to jego czarny kaszmirowy krawat.

-Jesteś idiotą!- zawołał Louis i pokręcił głową na gorzki smak whisky. Otarł podbródek i spojrzał w dół na swoją marynarkę.

-Powinieneś za to zapłacić, ale wtedy musiałbyś sprzedać swój dom i ciało i zostać niewolnikiem.

-Mógłbym być twoim niewolnikiem.- Zasugerował Harry nonszalancko.

Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, więc zajął się rozpinaniem marynarki.

-Ładny krawat.- Przedrzeźniał go Harry. -Ile kosztował?

-Więcej pieniędzy niż kiedykolwiek zobaczysz.- Warknął Louis zdejmując mokre ubranie i wstając.

-Dokąd idziesz?

-Do szatni. Nie zostawię tego tutaj, żebyś ty, albo ktoś inny mi to ukradł.

Harry pokręcił głową w rozbawieniu, a Louis odszedł, warcząc i mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Wrócił do stolika tylko, żeby zobaczyć, że Harry’ego już tam nie ma, a jego kurtkę położono na oparciu krzesła Louisa. Za to Eleanor i Tom z Perrie siedzieli przy stole.

0Louis, wreszcie! Możemy iść tańczyć? Jestem znudzona!- zawołała, a Louis zmrużył na nią oczy, ponieważ zadawała się być podpita.

-Jesteś pijana?

-Nie bardzo.

-Kto dał ci alkohol?

-Harry.

Louis pokręcił głową, a dziewczyna złapała go za rękę, pociągając go w swoją stronę i w kierunku parkietu. Nie podobało mu się to; światła stały się przydymione, a muzyka sprośniejsza.

Mógł tam zobaczyć Harry’ego tańczącego z Zaynem, który przyciskał swoje plecy do jego piersi, podczas gdy poruszali się do rytmu, ocierając się o siebie nawzajem.

-Czy nikomu innemu to nie przeszkadza?- Louis zapytał Eleanor, a ona wzruszyła ramionami, nagle pociągając jego głową w dół, do swoich ust i całując go.

On był zaskoczony, a ona dosłownie wepchnęła mu język do ust. Spróbował zrobić to, co pamiętał, że robił z Harrym, ale Eleonor był daleko do Harry’ego. Nie wspominając już, że oczy Louisa były otwarte i obserwowały Harry’ego, którego wzrok spoczywał na nim.

Cóż, jeśli Harry miał zabawę z Zaynem, to dlaczego Louis nie mógłby udawać, że świetnie się bawi z Eleonor?

Podjął więc okrutną decyzję by przyciągnąć ją za wąską talię i przysunąć bliżej, podczas gdy się całowali, zamykając przy tym oczy, by to sprawiało wrażenie na bardziej szczere, a nie jakby się do tego zmuszał.

Dziewczyna była pierwszą, która się odsunęła – dzięki Bogu – i posłała mu perlisty uśmiech.

-Kocham cię.- Powiedziała mu, a on odpowiedział tym samym, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

Potrzebował pójść do łazienki, więc przeprosił i szybko odszedł w kierunku toalet przy końcu holu.

Kiedy skończył, oblał swoją twarz zimną wodą i obrócił się przed lustrem, by zobaczyć, czy jego brzuch wystawał przez białą, obcisłą koszulę. Trochę tak, ale jeśli go wciągnął, wyglądało to, jakby  w ogóle go nie było. Za to jego tyłek trochę odstawał, więc Louis odwrócił się z powrotem do lustra by umyć ręce i je wysuszyć.

Ktoś wszedł do łazienki. Chłopak spojrzał w lewo, by zobaczyć, że to Harry, który właśnie podszedł do umywalki obok niego i umył swoje ręce, ignorując go całkowicie.

-Więc to znaczy, że słyszę o tobie, mówiącym ludziom, że zrobiłeś mi dobrze?- zapytał Harry, a suszarka do rąk zatrzymała się, kiedy ręce Louisa opadły po jego bokach.

-Um? Co?

-Powiedziałeś Liamowi, że zrobiłeś mi dobrze?

-Ja nie – Ja tylko. Nie wiem.

-Więc obciągałeś sobie do tej myśli,  w takim razie?

-Obciągałem?

-Jak, masturbowałeś się?

-Och. Boże, nie! Ja nie ‘obciągam sobie’.- Obronił się Louis, próbując poluzować swój krawat, ponieważ robiło się gorąco w łazience.

-Więc jak robisz sobie dobrze?

-Nie robię! Przestań!- zawołał Louis i podziękował panu, że nikogo innego nie było w łazience.

-Czy ty w ogóle wiesz jak?

-Nie wiem! I nie potrzebuję!

-Czemu? Bo to grzech?- zaczął przedrzeźniać go Harry i to go rozwścieczyło, ponieważ jak on śmiał robić sobie żarty z Boga.

-Już skończyłeś? Działasz mi na nerwy.

Harry wydął wargi i podszedł bliżej, chwytając Louisa za końcówkę krawata.

-Nie dotykaj tego! On kosztuje więcej niż –

-Niż mój dom, bla bla bla. Daj mi przerwę.- Wymamrotał Harry, kiedy jego ręka przesuwała się po materiale aż zatrzymała się na środku.

-Więc, twoja dziewczyna całuje lepiej niż ja?- zapytał, ale Louis nie odpowiedział. Nie miał zamiaru dawać Harry’emu satysfakcji z wiedzy, że był lepszy, w rzeczy samej, dużo lepszy niż Eleanor.

-Tak?- ponaglił go Harry niecierpliwie, zaciskając dłoń na jego krawacie.

-Tak.- Skłamał Louis, a Harry przyciągnął go bliżej za materiał, aż ich zęby się zderzyły. Ale zęby natychmiast zmieniły się w usta i wystarczająco szybko ich języki desperacko ocierały się o siebie.

Louis musiał stać na palcach swoich stóp, by dosięgnąć ust Harry’ego, a brunet wciąż trzymał go mocno za krawat.

-Czekaj.. nie.- Wydusił szatyn przy jego wargach. -Ktoś nam wejdzie.

-W takim razie zamknij drzwi na zamek.

I Louis to właśnie zrobił. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale zrobił. To było tak, jak gdyby czuł potrzebę zadawalania Harry’ego, robienia wszystkiego, co chłopak mu polecił.

Harry przyciągnął go na powrót do pocałunku, tak szybko, jak tylko Louis odwrócił się od drzwi, zaciskając ręce na jego biodrach, dokładnie tak, jak on wcześniej z Eleanor. Louis został pchnięty na ladę, która wbijała mu się niewygodnie w plecy.

Wydał z siebie zaskoczony odgłos, kiedy wielkie ręce bruneta chwyciły go za tył ud i podniosły go, jak gdyby nic nie ważył, by posadzić go na ladzie. Chłopak rozdzielił jego nogi i wszedł między nie, opierając swoje dłonie na umięśnionych udach Louisa, podczas gdy się całowali.

Ręce szatyna niezręcznie opierały się za jego plecami na ladzie, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia jak, albo gdzie dotknąć Harry’ego, żeby nie zostać wyśmianym.

-Dotknij mnie.- Powiedział brunet, a Louis odsunął się, zarumieniony.

-Nie wiem, gdzie położyć ręce.

Harry sapnął w zirytowaniu, a Louis gapił się na jego czerwone usta, podczas gdy jego dłonie spoczęły na talii chłopaka, dookoła jego białej koszulki. Niechętnie przyciągnął Harry’ego bliżej, aż jego miednica uderzyła w ladę.

Ręce bruneta zniknęły z jego szyi, aby spocząć na ladzie, po obu stronach szatyna, kiedy się odsuwał.

-Rozepnij swoją koszulę.- Polecił, a Louis pokręcił głową.

-Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ zrobiłbym ci malinkę, ale nie sądzę, byś chciał, żeby ludzie widzieli.

-Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz robić mi ‘malinkę’? Czy samo całowanie nie wystarczy?

-Dlaczego nie rozepniesz koszuli?- odrzucił Harry.

-Ponieważ mam brzuch i pomyślisz, że jestem gruby.- Przyznał Louis, a Harry skrzywił się, zmieniając zdanie. Przycisnął dłoń do piersi Louisa i pchnął go w tył, aż chłopak leżał na swoich łokciach, spoglądając na niego.

Jego koszula nagle została pociągnięta w górę, aż do klatki piersiowej, uwalniając jego mały brzuszek. Próbował obciągnąć ją z powrotem, ale jego ręce zostały odepchnięte na bok.

Louis przygryzł wargę, podczas gdy oglądał Harry’ego trzymającego go za biodra, podczas gdy ssał i lizał miejsce zaraz pod jego pępkiem. To było niechlujne, ale Louisowi w pewnym sensie podobało się to uczucie, po za tym mógł zobaczyć tatuaże wystające spod koszulki Harry’ego, teraz, gdy się pochylał. Miał kilka naszyjników na sobie, papierowy samolot, czaszkę i (ha! O irionio) krzyż, który dotykał wierzchu jego ud, kiedy Harry był pochylony.

Kiedy w końcu się odsunął, w tamtym miejscu był wielki siniak, powoli zmieniający kolor z ciemnoczerwonego w ciemny fiolet.

-Więc masz pokój?- zapytał Harry głębokim głosem, kiedy powoli przejeżdżał ręką z jego kolan po czubek ud.

-Mam… mam apartament.- Zająknął się Louis i spojrzał w dół, na swoje krocze, gdzie Harry również już patrzył. Był żenująco twardy, co spowodowało, że zarumienił się wściekle.

-Ale dzielę go z Eleanor.”

Harry pokręcił głową, jakby to nie miało znaczenia.

-Czemu, w ogóle?- zapytał Louis, jego serce bijące nawet szybciej niż wcześniej.

-Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby to, co powiedziałeś Liamowi było kłamstwem, prawda?- odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się złośliwie, kiedy robił krok w tył.

Czy on chce, żebym zrobił mu dobrze? O mój Boże. Zrobię z siebie głupka. Wyśmieje mnie.

Uspokoił się myślą, że właściwie musiał dzielić swój pokój (i łóżko) z Eleonor, więc nie było możliwości by skończył z Harrym tej nocy.

Ale tak jakby chcę.

-Dokąd idziesz?- zapytał Louis kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi.

-Z powrotem tańczyć.

-A co z..  tym?- Louis wskazał na swoją rosnącą erekcję z zawstydzeniem.

-Poproś swoją dziewczynę, żeby się o to zatroszczyła, skoro jest w tym lepsza.

Louisowi opadła szczęka niemalże do podłogi; zeskoczył z lady, poprawiając swoje spodnie. Ponownie umył twarz i opuścił łazienkę, wracając do ich pokoi.

Spędzili kolejne dwie godziny w tamtym miejscu, kończąc deser i wynosząc stamtąd wielkie ciasto (po co?). Wpół do pierwszej wszyscy zaczynali wracać do swoich apartamentów.

-Idziemy palić to zioło, czy nie?- zapytał Niall, podczas gdy dziewczyny zniknęły w łazience, a chłopcy zostali zostawienie sobie, by zebrać ich rzeczy.

Zayn kiwnął głową i obrócił się do Louisa.

-Chcesz zabrać swoją dziewczynę z nami? Chociaż nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli wystarczająco zioła na sześć jointów.

-Um- zaczął Louis.

-Już się o nią zatroszczyłem.- Powiedział Harry, a Louis spojrzał na niego w panice.

-Co jej zrobiłeś? Zwariowałeś?

-Spokojnie, skarbie, po prostu dodałem jej trochę Ambienu do picia.

-Co to do cholery jest?

-Pigułka usypiająca. Zaśnie w ciągu.. dziesięciu minut.

-O mój Boże, skończysz w więzieniu za zgwałcenie kogoś!

-Nigdy bym nikogo nie zgwałcił, nigdy.- Powiedział mu Harry, a powaga na jego twarzy sprawiła, że Louis się zamknął.

Dziewczyny wróciły w ciągu chwili i Louis był zaskoczony widząc Pierre ciągnącą się za nimi.

-Um, Tom poszedł do domu, ponieważ czuł się trochę chory. Co właściwie znaczy, że będzie się pieprzył z Lindsay, ale cóż.- Wytłumaczyła, a Eleanor poklepała ją po plecach, ziewając i oznajmiając, że jest zmęczona.

-Jestem Harry, przy okazji.- Przedstawił się brunet, a Zayn podążył w jego ślady.

-Więc ty jesteś Zayn.- Uśmiechnęła się Perrie, a wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku Liama, który zauważył, że jego buty są ekstremalnie interesujące.

-Możesz spać u mnie w pokoju, jeśli chcesz.- Dziewczyna zaprosiła Jade, a Eleonor skrzywiła się na to.

-Kto w takim razie będzie spał z Liamem?

-Znajdziemy kogoś.- Odpowiedział Niall, a Zayn przygryzł wargę, uśmiechając się przy tym.

-Wstajemy w takim razie.

Przeszli drogę w kierunku wind i wskoczyli do jednej. Louis wcisnął przycisk ich piętra, podczas gdy Perrie i Zayn zaczęli rozmawiać o ich kolorach włosów.

Pokój dziewczyn był dokładnie na wprost ich apartamentu, więc zdecydowali się spotkać tak szybko, jak Eleanor zostanie położona spać. Louis powinien czuć się winny za robienie tego swojej dziewczynie, on naprawdę powinien. Ale się nie czuł.

Weszli do pokoju, ale chłopak nie miał nawet czasu, żeby odłożyć swoją pobrudzoną marynarkę na wieszaku, nim Eleanor zasnęła na łóżku twarzą do dołu.

Louis przewrócił oczami i wysilił się, żeby przewrócić ją na plecy i położyć po właściwej stronie łóżka. Zdjął też swój krawat i poszedł do łazienki, żeby upewnić się, że wygląda dobrze (dla nikogo więcej jak tylko dla samego siebie, oczywiście).

Spotkali się na zewnątrz korytarza pięć minut później i Niall zasugerował, żeby palili w pokoju Perrie, ale Zayn wolał robić to na dworze (lubił świeże powietrze, mimo iż był grudzień – co za idiota), więc wrócili do windy.

Louis poprowadził ich do tylnych drzwi hotelu, które prowadziły na teren odpadowy (był tam już wcześniej, oczywiście), gdzie tylko obsługa hotelu miała dostęp.

Zayn, Niall, Harry i Perrie oparli się o ścianę, podczas gdy cała reszta usiadła na schodach. Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko on tam zamarzał (Liam miał skórzaną kurtkę Zayna, Barbara marynarkę Nialla, a pozostali wszyscy mieli swoje płaszcze – Harry również miał swoją jeansową kurtkę) i zastanawiał się, czy Harry dałby mu swoją kurtkę, gdyby dramatycznie pokazywał, że jest mu zimno.

To i tak była wina Harry’ego, za ubrudzenie jego marynarki i uczynienie jej niemożliwym do założenia.

Nie padał jeszcze śnieg, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, ale było raczej zimno i Louis mógł dosłownie zobaczyć gęsią skórkę pod swoją koszulą.

Zayn rozdał wszystkim jointy (nawet Louis dostał jednego) i przeprosił, kiedy nic nie zostało dla Pierre.

-Jest w porządku, możemy się podzielić.- Zapewniła go Jade.

-Czekaj. Wy dwie jesteście-

-Razem, tak.

-Och, super.

-Jesteście biseksualne czy- na ustach Harry’ego pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy pociągnął ze swojego jointa.

-Nie.- Odpowiedziały obie.

-Więc żadnych trójkątów w takim razie.

-Nie.- Roześmiały się, a Harry wydął wargi.

Louis przewrócił oczami, co brunet zauważył, ponieważ posłał oczko w jego kierunku.

To była szansa dla szatyna, by udać, że zamarzał na śmierć (co w sumie nie było dalekie od prawdy, właściwie), więc objął się rękami i zaczął pocierać swoje ramiona; jego joint pomiędzy ściśniętymi ustami.

-Zimno ci?- zapytała Perrie, a on pokiwał głową.

-Mogę dać ci swój żakiet, jeśli chcesz.- Zaoferowała i Louis poczuł się zażenowany, że dziewczyna musiała mu to proponować.

-Nie wziąłbym od dziewczyny.

-Więc wziąłbyś od chłopaka?- zapytał Harry, podchodząc bliżej.

Louis pokiwał głową, nie łapiąc podtekstu.

-Tylko chłopcy?

Chłopak pokiwał znowu, a wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Harry włożył jointa między swoje wargi i zdjął z siebie kurtkę, wręczając ją Louisowi.

-Dzięki.- Powiedział szatyn i natychmiast zrobiło mu się cieplej, gdy tylko włożył ręce w rękawy odzienia. Były podszyte i ciepłe od środka, więc zapiął kurtkę aż do samej góry i włożył ręce pomiędzy swoje uda, by je trochę rozgrzać.

Swojego jointa palił, trzymając go w prawej ręce, pomiędzy dwoma palcami, podczas gdy rozmawiał z Liamem. Wstał po kilku minutach, żeby Perrie mogła usiąść koło Jade i podzielić się ich jointem. Skończył więc opierając się o ścianę, pomiędzy Harrym a Niallem, którzy właśnie śmiali się z czegoś, co powiedział jakiś nauczyciel.

Louis uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, czując jak narkotyk powoli zaczyna działać. Harry już swojego skończył i teraz chciał wziąć jego.

-Nie ma mowy!- zaprotestował szatyn. -Nie dam ci swojego.

-Możemy się podzielić.- Zasugerował brunet.

-Dobra.

Louis zgodził się tylko dlatego, że był na haju i czuł się zbyt odurzony, żeby mu odmówić. I tak skończyło się tym, że Harry musiał sam dokończyć, ponieważ miał większą tolerancję na dragi.

-Cieplej ci teraz?- zapytał z jedną ręką opierającą się o ścianę koło głowy Louisa, a drugą w kieszeni jeansów.

Louis pokiwał nieśmiało i wcisnął swoje ręce do kieszeni.

-Ale mi zimno.- Harry wydął wargi przedrzeźniająco, po czym roześmiał się, nachylając się do ucha Louisa, by móc wyszeptać coś, co tylko oni usłyszą: -Może mógłbyś mnie rozgrzać, kiedy wrócimy do środka, hm?

-Um… ale tobie będzie już ciepło, kiedy wejdziemy do środka.- Spróbował Louis.

Harry pokręcił głową rozbawiony, nim zrobił krok w tył i przejechał ręką po swoich włosach.

Do swoich pokoi wrócili w pół do drugiej. Jade poszła do Perrie, Zayn z Liamem, a Niall z Barbarą. Co pozostawiło Louisa w niepewności, gdzie będzie spał Harry.

-Gdzie masz zamiar spać?- zapytał, kiedy wszyscy już poszli do siebie, a oni wciąż stali w korytarzu.

-Wezmę kanapę. I tak jest wygodniejsza niż łóżko w moim domu.

Louisowi zrobiło mu się go trochę szkoda.

-Jak wy właściwie w ogóle dostaliście się do tego hotelu?

-Cóż, Niall nas wpuścił, ale fakt, że spałem też z kobietą przy drzwiach.

-Co?- Louis dopytał zaskoczony i w pewnym sensie.. zazdrosny.

-Pieprzyłem się z nią.- Sprecyzował Harry i zsunął swoje Vansy przy kanapie, po czym na niej usiadł.

-Kiedy?

-Nie pamiętam, jakoś, kilka miesięcy temu? Tak myślę.

-Ona jest stara.

-Ma dwadzieścia cztery lata.

-To jest dużo.

-Ty nie jesteś jeszcze nawet legalny, więc nie sądzę, żebyś miał prawo pieprzyć głupoty na temat dorosłych.- Powiedział Harry, zsuwając swoje bransoletki z lewej ręki bezwiednie.

-Zamknij się.- Było jedyną odpowiedzią o jakiej Louis mógł pomyśleć.

Harry pokręcił głową i zagapił się na Louisa na sekundę, zaczerwienione oczy biegały w górę i w dół jego ciała. Wtedy Louis zdecydował zdjąć jego kurtkę i położyć ją na kanapie obok chłopaka.

-Dzięki za to.- Powiedział, a Harry pokiwał głową, nim wstał, by zdjąć koszulkę i spodnie. Louis nie ruszył się z miejsca, po prostu się gapił, po raz kolejny czując się zazdrosnym o jego ciało.

-Widzę jak mnie obczajasz.- Rzucił do niego Harry, rozciągając ręce nad swoją głową, a potem chowając je za siebie.

-Uh..

-Zdejmij koszulkę.- Poinstruował go brunet, a Louis spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

-Um. Nie.

-Dlaczego nie?

-Bo ktoś może wejść w każdej chwili.

-Twoja dziewczyna śpi, a reszta jest prawdopodobnie zajęta innymi rzeczami.

-Nie lubię być nagi przed ludźmi.

-No dalej, to nie tak, że nigdy nie widziałem nagiego faceta.- Roześmiał się Harry i no właśnie, pomyślał Louis. Wiedział, że Harry porównywałby go z innymi, lepszymi od niego.

Harry warknął niecierpliwie, a Louis westchnął, nie wiedząc co go właściwie przekonało, ale jakimś sposobem jego palce znalazły się na guzikach od koszuli, odpinając jeden po drugim.

Harry przygryzł jego wargę i oparł się z powrotem o kanapę, pocierając się przez majtki, i Louis wiedział, że już jest w połowie twardy. Nie mógł nic poradzić na wściekłe rumieńce, kiedy jego koszulka uderzyła o podłogę, ale szybko podniósł ją i położył na stoliku; była droga, mimo wszystko.

-Podejdź tu.- Powiedział Harry i Louis był zadowolony, że nie musi też mieć spodni, bo jego grube uda były dwa razy większe od tych Harry’ego. Położy ręce przed jego brzuchem, aby ukryć to, że stoi przed kanapą.

Harry chwycił jego nadgarstki, odsuwając ręce z dala od jego ciała, a następnie pociągnął Louisa, aby usiadł okrakiem na jego udach. Ręce Louisa zaczęły zaciskać się za głową Harry’ego, tak jak tej nocy, miesiąc temu.

Duże dłonie Harry’ego chwyciły Louisa po bokach, kciukiem napierając z przodu, a reszta jego czterech palców były rozciągnięte na jego plecach. Louis czuł się, jakby był w ogniu, kiedy Harry przesunął dłonie, aż na jego kark i złączył ich usta razem.

Jego ręce opadły na pierś Harry’ego jednocześnie Harry pokierował głowę w bok i zaczął ssać siniaki wzdłuż jego obojczyka, jak naszyjnik.

-Jutro to będzie widać!- Zaprotestował Louis, gdy Harry przesunął po nich ostatni raz językiem.

-Jest jak jest.- Odpowiedział Harry i wziął prawą rękę Louisa w jego lewą, prowadząc ją w dół między ich ciałami. Louis musiał powstrzymać pisk, gdy wiedział, że na pewno dotknął twardego kutasa Harry’ego przez cienką tkaninę.

-Chcę, żebyś mi pomógł.- Szepnął mu Harry do ucha.

-Ale… nie wiem jak.

-Kurwa, ja-ja przeprowadzę cię przez to, okej? Po prostu- dotknij mnie.

Louis skinął głową, a Harry wpatrywał się w piękne znaki, które zrobił na jego ciele, podczas gdy Louis kontynuował pocieranie go przez majtki. Harry jęknął i wyciągnął kutasa, który był już czerwony i wyciekał z niego preejakulat, mocno pompując dłonią.

Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać od patrzenia na różową końcówkę i grube żyły biegnące wzdłuż boków.

-No dalej.- Nakłania Harry i Louis z wahaniem wyciągnął rękę, zastępując palce Harry’ego własnymi. Był miękki, ale czuł delikatne uderzenia, które były wywołane chyba przez całą krew, która napłynęła do jego kutasa.

       -Właśnie… w górę i w dół. Właśnie tak.- Polecił Harry i położył dłoń na tej Louisa, który był zajęty oglądaniem wszystkich tatuaży na jego klatce piersiowej. Prowadził dłoń młodszego chłopca w górę i w dół swojego kutasa, od czasu do czasu obracając nadgarstek.

-Tak, dokładnie tak.

Puścił rękę Louisa, a on podążał za jego instrukcjami poprzez rozprowadzenie preejakulatu na nim, nawilżając go trochę, żeby łatwiej mu było ślizgać ręką w górę i w dół.

-Kurwa, tak. To jest to.- Zachęca Harry i Louis naprawdę czuł się poniekąd dobrze i dumny z siebie, że udało mu się zadowolić Harry’ego.

       -Szybciej, dawaj. Pobaw się z moimi jądrami.

Louis na początku był zmieszany, ale potem szybko posłuchał, co wywołało jęk wyślizgujący się z między rozchylonych warg Harry’ego.

-Chodź tutaj, ale nie przestawaj.- Powiedział Harry i Louis pochylił się, by pocałować go z otwartymi ustami.

-Twoja ręka jest taka dobra… szybciej kochanie, dalej.- Odetchnął Harry i Louis był całkowicie oniemiały, jak niesamowicie wyglądał Harry, kiedy przeżywał czystą rozkosz.

-Jestem blisko, Louis

Louis zwiększy tempo, i był zaskoczony, że jego ręki właściwie nie złapał skurcz w tym procesie.

-Ugh, kurwa. Zaraz… achh.- Harry jęknął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, jak jego mięśnie zacisnęły się, ujawniając sześciopak, podczas gdy doszedł na całą złotą klatkę piersiową Louisa.

       -Kurwa, wyglądasz tak dobrze jak to.- Pochwalił Louisa, który pochłonął wszystko. -Czy chcesz, żebym ja-

Harry skinął na majtki Louisa, ale on pokręcił głową, rumieniąc się.

-Doszedłeś, jak zajmowałeś się mną?

-I ponieważ byłem jeszcze trochę podniecony po incydencie w łazience.- Przyznał Louis, wstając.

-Było dobrze?- Zapytał, łapiąc go za koszulkę.

-Jak na pierwszy raz, tak, ale będzie jeszcze lepiej z czasem.

-Okej.- Powiedział Louis, nieco przygnębiony.

-Hej, nie. Byłeś niesamowity, tak? Naprawdę.

-Ale nie jestem gejem.

Harry prychnął. -Oczywiście, że nie jesteś. Dobranoc, Louis.

-Dobranoc.

Szatyn wrócił do swojego pokoju i wziął prysznic, gdy tylko się tam dostał, szczęśliwy z powodu tego, że wziął bieliznę na zmianę ze sobą. Wsunął się pod kołdrę ze spokojem, w swoich czystych bokserkach.

Tej nocy zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach, ponieważ Harry powiedział, żeby był niesamowity w robieniu mu dobrze.

I tak, może to nie było coś, z czego powinien być dumny, ale to go nie obchodziło.

Jego klatka piersiowa była pokryta fioletowymi siniakami i miał orgazm, więc rzeczy nie mogły ułożyć się lepiej.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poprawki: Marcelek xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonym bad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem zezbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy,naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna)rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż... Myślę, że poszło mi dobrzy, ale to należy poddać waszej opinii :D

Kiedy Louis obudził się następnego ranka, Eleanor już nie było w łóżku. Znalazł ją w salonie, siedzącą na kanapie pomiędzy Harrym a Barbarą, jadła prawdopodobnie zamówione śniadanie.

Wszyscy już tam byli, ubrani w ubrania z poprzedniej nocy, wyglądali na zmęczonych, ale zadowolonych.

\- Dzień dobry. - Powiedział do nikogo szczególnego i prawie wszyscy oddali powitanie z pełnymi ustami.

Louis znalazł sobie miejsce obok Nialla na podłokietniku fotela i złapał odłamek babeczki czekoladowej z półmisku wypełnionymi słodyczami i owocami.

Louis skubał ją przez chwilę, starając się nie nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym. Czuł się trochę dziwnie, po tym, co stało się ostatniej nocy, tak jak czuł się dzień po Harrym dotykającym go. Ale to w końcu zniknęło, ponieważ Harry zachowywał się jak zwykle, drażniąc go przez całe śniadanie i robiąc żarty.

Gdy Eleanor powiedziała im, że to był najlepszy sen od tygodni, Harry stworzył kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem i mrugnął, zagryzając wargi.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, a Eleanor oddała uśmiech, bo myślała, że uśmiech był do niej.

\- Więc, co robisz na urodziny Louis? - Spytała, jak wypiła to, co pozostało w szklance z sokiem pomarańczowym.

\- Myślę o imprezie przy basenie w hotelu wujka. - Odpowiedział i Barbara skinęła podekscytowana.

\- Ale to będzie jeden dzień wcześniej niż moje urodziny, 23, ponieważ moi rodzice chcą mnie w domu na kolacji wigilijnej i na święta Bożego Narodzenia.

\- Twój wujek jest właścicielem hotelu? - Zapytał Zayn, zaskoczony a Louis pokiwał głową.

\- St. Paul’s.

\- To jeden z najdroższych. W Anglii. - mówi Harry.

\- Oczywiście, że jest.

Skończyli śniadanie za piętnaście dwunasta i po południu wymeldowali się. I jeśli Louis zgłosił kobietę w drzwiach o spanie z klientem, dobrze więc, że to był biznes osoby nic nie znaczącej, a nie jego własny.

Następny tydzień wypełniony dwoma testami, a następnie były one ostatecznie zakończone wraz ze szkołą na ten rok. Eleanor wpadała prawie co noc, i Louisowi nie przeszkadza fakt, że wszystko co robili przed snem były być może małe pieszczoty przed snem. Rzadko kiedy nawet przytulali się, i Louis był w porządku z tym.

Nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć się winny tego, że Harry dotykał go i odwrotnie, albo dlatego, że nie czuje się winny w ogóle.

Nie widział Harry’ego od dnia balu szkolnego, i będąc szczerym, był nieco nerwowy ze swoją imprezą urodzinową. Miała rozpocząć się w ciągu dwóch godzin, i wiedział, że Harry przyjdzie, a także, że każdy dostanie swój własny pokój hotelowy.

Matka Louisa zamówiła mu garnitur od  _Dolce Gabbana_ i Louis był podekscytowany noszeniem go, ponieważ był jednym z najdroższych jak dotąd. Był naprawdę gładki i miał buty dopasowane do niego, i naprawdę przyjemną czarną koszulę z białym kołnierzykiem. Jego włosy były wystylizowane w miękką grzywkę i nie mógł być bardziej podekscytowany.

Cała rodzina przyjdzie, ale jego rodzice obiecali mu, że wyjdą trochę przed dziesiątą, żeby zostawić go samego z jego przyjaciółmi.

Na początku impreza odbędzie się w restauracji, gdzie każdy mógł zjeść i jego rodzina też mogłaby uczestniczyć. Potem, gdy dorośli i małe dzieci pójdą do swoich pokoi, oni przeniosą imprezę na dół do krytego basenu, który został wyposażony w ogromny bar i DJ’a.

I Louis był bardzo zadowolony, bo może w końcu pić przed rodzicami i czuć się oficjalnie. Ciasto będzie przyniesione o północy - ma sześć różnych kolorowych poziomów o różnych smakach i osiemnaście ciasteczek na dole, każde ze świecą do zdmuchnięcia dla Louisa.

Dostali się do hotelu dwadzieścia minut wcześniej, zanim goście mieli przybyć. Louis zaczynał się denerwować, bo nie tylko wszyscy z roku 11 i 12 mieli uczestniczyć, ale także niektórzy ludzie ze szkoły Harry’ego.

Wszystko wydawało się być idealnie; trzydzieści stołów po dziesięć osób zostały rozproszone dookoła restauracji, były trzy długie stoły wypełnione napojami i deserami, a sztućce były z czystego srebra. Więc tak, Louis mógłby się trochę uspokoić.

Eleanor i Liam byli pierwszymi, którzy przyjechali, fantazyjnie ubrani i z prezentami. Krew Louisa zaczęła płynąć szybciej, bo jeśli coś mu się podobało w urodzinach, to prezenty.

Jego wujek już dał mu nowy zegarek  _Rolex_ i dostał najnowszego iPhone’a od swoich chrzestnych. Każdy inny krewny dał mu koperty wypełnione pieniędzmi. Nie, żeby był jakkolwiek zmuszony do oszczędzania na jacht w każdym razie.

Barbara kupiła mu nową parę szelek  _Prada_ z pasującą czarną, zapinaną na guziki koszulą i Niall powiedział mu, że także się dołożył (co prawdopodobnie było kłamstwem, ale Louisowi naprawdę to nie przeszkadza).

Harry i Zayn pojawili się ostatni, oczywiście. Zayn kupił mu obudowę do iPhone’a, a Harry coś od  _Prada_ , które Louis był pewien, zostało skradzione.

\- Ukradłeś to? - Zapytał, kiedy zajrzał do torby, podglądając szary sweter.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się, rozglądając się wokół. Louis wziął to za okazję do odpowiedniego rzucenia na niego okiem. Miał na sobie niebieską koszulę w kratę, która została podwinięta do łokci, parę czarnych rurek (wydawałoby się, że cały czas je nosi) i czarnymi conversami.

\- Możesz, jakby, odwinąć rękaw w dół, aby ukryć swoje tatuaże? - Zapytał go Louis, jak on umieszczał prezenty na dużym stole, gdzie było wszystkie inne prezenty.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ moi rodzice na pewno będą czepiać się o to.

Harry przewrócił oczami i rozwinął rękawy w dół, zanim poprawił język i wysunął język.

\- Jednak nadal mam piercing na języku. - Powiedział pewny siebie, a Louis odwrócił się i poprowadził go do jego stolika.

 - Następnym razem trzymaj gębę na kłódkę. Nie jesteś w domu, w którym można robić i mówić, co ślina na język przyniesie, tak?

\- Więc po tym idziemy na basen? - Zapytał Harry, zupełnie ignorując to, co powiedział Louis.

\- Tak, ale-

\- I zobaczę cię tylko w kąpielówkach?

\- Zamknij się! - Syknął na niego Louis, obracając się czerwony i rozglądając się by upewnić się, że nikt go nie słyszał.

\- I każdy ma swoje pokoje?

\- Tak.

\- Nawet ja?

\- Louis przewrócił oczami. - Tak. To hotel wujka.

\- Oczywiście, że jest. - Szydzi Harry i trzęsie głową, zanim podszedł, aby usiąść przy stole, gdzie był Zayn. Louis zignorował fakt, że niektóre dziewczyny z jego szkoły siedziały tam, i że wydawały się całkiem oczarowane dwójką z nich.

Louis siedzi przy z stole z Eleanor, Niallem, Barbarą, Perrie, Jade, Tomem, Liamem i swoimi rodzicami. Mógł to zrobić; mógł.

Godzinę później okazało się, że nie mógł tego zrobić. Ponieważ w trakcie przemówienia ojca zauważył jak jedna z dziewczyn z jego szkoły wyprowadza Harry’ego z restauracji za jego ręce, a oczy Harry’ego mierzą jej tyłek. Louis zamierza krzyczeć bez oczywistego powodu.

Wrócili zaledwie trzydzieści minut później, kiedy podawali deser, i wyraźnie widział, że włosy dziewczyny są w nieładzie, a szyja Harry’ego jest różowa.

Louisowi nie podobało się to, jeśli byłby szczery, i to sprawiło, że poczuł się nieswojo. Kilka minut później jego rodzice ogłosili, iż zamierzają się udać do swoich pokoi, razem z siostrami, więc dokładnie o godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej, wszyscy z restauracji przenieśli się w dół do piwnicy hotelu, gdzie był basen. Nie było wystarczająco leżaków dla każdego, ale Louis dowiedział się, że ludziom nie przeszkadza dzielenie jednego i był zaskoczony, widząc, że jego koledzy byli faktycznie bardziej szaleni, niż myślał.

Eleanor i on zajmowali fotel najbliżej baru. Miała na sobie niebieskie bikini i włosy w koka. Louis miał na sobie hawajskie kąpielówki od  _Tommy Hilfiger_  po spodniami od garnituru, ale nie był tak pewny siebie by je zdjąć. Wszyscy już byli w swoich strojach, poza nim.

Louis wiedział, że zjadł trochę za dużo, więc mógł poczuć jak brzuszek naciska na pasek spodni. Rozejrzał się dookoła basenu i zauważył Harry’ego naprzeciwko jego miejsca, w parze żółtych spodenek kąpielowych, które odsłaniały jego mocny kaloryfer i tatuaże.

Starszy chłopak rozmawiał z trochę inną dziewczyną z jego klasy i teraz Louis był coraz bardziej zły, ponieważ dziewczyny z prywatnej szkoły nie miały przypuszczalnie wiązać się z chłopakami ze szkoły publicznej, nie mówiąc już o flircie. Kręciła włosy dookoła jednego palca i wypychała piersi. Harry’emu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, bo zamiast faktycznie zwrócić uwagę na to, co ona paplała, patrzył na jej piersi.

Louis westchnął i zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, aby się rozebrać, bo był jedynym, który wciąż był ubrany w jebany garnitur. Zdjął marynarkę i rozpiął spodnie, spychając je w dół do kostek. Palcami u nóg ściągnął buty i pchnął je pod krzesło.

Potem Louis złożył je starannie na fotelu, zanim przykrył je swoim ręcznikiem. Był teraz w kąpielówkach i koszuli, więc zaczął powoli rozpinać ją, zanim całkowicie ją ściągnął.

Kiedy odwrócił się od układania ubrań na fotelu, zobaczył Harry’ego patrzącego na niego podczas przygryzania wargi. Louis poczuł się nieco skrępowany, więc odwrócił się do tyłu by zapytać Eleanor, czy chce iść z nim do basenu.

Spojrzała z nad telefonu i pokręciła głową.

\- Trochę później, Louis.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał podchodząc do niej bliżej i pochylając się by zobaczyć, że była na Instagramie, wybierając odpowiedni filtr do selfie.

Louis przewrócił oczami i postanowił udać się do basenu samemu. Zanurzył prawą nogę w wodzie by zbadać temperaturę, a kiedy upewnił się, że była wystarczająco ciepła, odwrócił się i zszedł po schodkach.

Woda podeszła pod jego sutki i podszedł powoli do Liama. Rozglądając, doszedł do wniosku, że ludzie rzeczywiście mieli radochę; DJ był w rogu puszczając głośno imprezową muzykę na całe pomieszczenie, i wszyscy byli albo w basenie albo po za nim z drinkiem w ręku, albo tańczyli lub gawędzili. Światła przygasły i teraz został tylko basen oświetlony.

Louis zobaczył Harry’ego przy długim stole z wiadrami wypełnionymi szampanem i lodem, z kieliszkiem w ręku, rozmawiającego z Zaynem.

\- Więc co z tobą i Zaynem? - Louis zapytał Liama.

\- Zapytał mnie, czy możemy też dzielić dzisiaj pokój.

\- Co robiliście podczas nocy po balu szklonym?

\- Um, po prostu całowaliśmy się, bo był bardzo zmęczony.

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo właściwie dotykał Harry’ego. To nie był jako taki konkurs między nimi, ale jak zawsze, wolał prowadzić.

\- Harry patrzy się na ciebie przez ostatnie pięć minut, tak przy okazji. - Powiedział mu Liam, a Louis zarumieni się, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku Harry’ego, aby zobaczyć czy faktycznie na niego patrzy. Louis szybko odwrócił głowę i zapytał Liama czy chciałby sobie zrobić rundkę shotów w barze przy basenie.

Przepłynęli przez masę ludzi do baru i usiedli na jedynych dwóch pustych krzesłach. Zamówili dwie rundki tequili, więc po posypaniu solą dłoni, przeszli przez cały proces picia shotów.

\- Wiesz, że nie możesz jeszcze legalnie, prawda?

Louis odwrócił głowę, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego tuż przy jego boku, woda pod jego obojczykami ledwo co osiągnęła kilka centymetrów pod jego obojczykiem. Louis przewrócił oczami na niego i Harry położył dłoń na jego udzie pod wodą.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz w kąpielówkach.

\- Nie. - Powiedział Louis , i tak, może lubił jak Harry go komplementuje. Ale potem skończył się zadziwiać, co Harry od nie go chciał.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Czy potrzebuję mieć powód do rozmowy z tobą? - Zapytał Harry niewinnie.

\- Um, tak?

\- Jestem teraz urażony. - Harry wydął wargi, a Louis pacnął go w rękę, która go macała.

\- Przestań mnie dotykać.

\- Nie narzekałeś ostatnio.

Louis odwrócił się czerwony i szybko rozejrzał się, żeby zobaczyć, czy ktoś słyszał. Ale nikt  nie zwracał na nich uwagi, a Liam był zajęty rozmową z Zaynem.

\- Więc, więc jak długo musimy czekać, żeby pójść do naszych pokoi?

\- Um, możesz iść w każdej chwili.

\- Okej, zatem, jak długo będę musiał czekać, aż pójdziesz do pokoju ze mną?

\- C-co sprawia, że myślisz, że zrobiłbym coś takiego?

\- Ponieważ ja ledwo cię dotknąłem i już mogę zobaczyć, że jesteś w połowie twardy w tych swoich ciasnych kąpielówkach.

Louis spojrzał na swoje krocze, ale nie mógł tak naprawdę nic zobaczyć pod wodą.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Ja? - Zapytał Harry i Louis zszedł z krzesła, bo dziewczyna chciała też chciała mieć swoją kolejkę przy barze.

\- Ciasto przybędzie o północy, wiec prawdopodobnie będę tu, aż do pierwszej. - Louis znalazł sobie odpowiedź na pytanie.

\- A kiedy zamierzasz się ujawnić? - Zapytał Harry, co sprawiło, że Louis klepnął jego usta.

Harry zaśmiał się i polizał jego dłoń, oczywiście, że to zrobił, i Louis oderwał rękę od jego buzi.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.

\- Naprawdę lubię ten pomysł z basenem, ponieważ nikt nie może zobaczyć moich rąk. - Powiedział Harry i położył dłoń na dolnej części pleców Louisa.

Louis rzucił spojrzenie w kierunku Eleanor, ale była ona zbyt pochłonięta swoim telefonem by faktycznie zauważyć, co się dzieje.

\- Stop. - Powiedział Louis, kiedy ręka Harry’ego zsunęła się niżej, nad krzywiznę jego pupy. Jednak nie zrobił nic, aby go powstrzymać, ponieważ jego żołądek odczuwał mocniej dotyk Harry’ego i chciał więcej.

\- Okej. - Powiedział Harry zaskakując Louisa i odciągnął rękę.

Potem odwrócił się i zostawił Louisa stojącego tam, wpatrującego się w jego plecy.

Harry znalazł dziewczynę, która zrobiła mu wcześniej loda w rogu basenu z dwoma przyjaciółkami. Nie musiał nic do niej mówić, po prostu chwycił tył jej głowy i pocałował jej otwarte usta.

Kiedy Harry zobaczył Louisa rozbierającego się przy barowym krześle, był tak podniecony wyobrażaniem sobie siebie pieprzącego Louisa w basenie, pod barem, naprzeciw ściany.

Chciał dzisiaj zobaczyć Louisa nago, ponieważ kąpielówki młodszego chłopaka, które były obecnie noszone, odsłaniały jego grube uda i doskonały tyłek. A fakt, że Louis wydawał się obojętny na wszystko, taki niewinny i nie miał pojęcia o tym, jak gorąco wygląda rzeczywiście wyglądał, podniecając Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciał nic oprócz wylizania Louisa, gryźć i lizać i znaczyć jego tyłek, aż byłby cały czerwony.

Gdy przycisnął swoje krocze do miednicy dziewczyny, uśmiechnęła się w jego usta, że była powodem podniecenia Harry’ego. Och, gdyby tylko wiedziała.

Louis nie wiedział, kto dokładnie wpadł na pomysł, ale godzinę później znalazł się w kręgu zrobionego z około dwudziestu osób, tuż obok basenu. Były dwie butelki wódki chodzące wokół, każdy miał kieliszek shota przed sobą, i najwyraźniej mieli grać w grę o nazwie  _Nigdy, Przenigdy._

Był zdezorientowany, nie miał pojęcia, na czym ta gra polegała, ale Zayn wciągnął do tego Liama, a Liam zaciągnął Louisa. Eleanor, Barbara, Jade, Perrie i Harry też grali, i Louis był trochę przestraszony, ponieważ towarzyszył temu alkohol.

\- Więc, dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą jak grać. - Zaczął Niall, patrząc na każdego, kto był ze szkoły Louisa. - Każdy powie coś, co zrobił, jak, nigdy, przenigdy nie zasnąłem na dachu, i ci, co tak mieli, biorą shota. Skończymy, kiedy butelki będą puste, a przegrany musi zrobić coś, do czego wyzwie go zwycięzca.

Louis postanowił, że nie lubi tej gry.

Niall rozpoczął grę, mówiąc, że nigdy nie próbował narkotyków, i wszyscy wzięli shota. Po pół godziny gry Louis dowiedział się, że Eleanor, Liam i on sam byli jedynymi dziewicami z jego roku. Najwyraźniej mylił się, co do swoich szklonych kolegów (po raz kolejny); nie byli święci.

Louis czuł się jak przegrany i fakt, że Harry śmiejący się i potrząsający głową (oczywiście podpity - wygrywał) nie pomoże mu w niczym.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy nie oszukiwałam lub nie pomogłam komuś w oszukiwaniu. - Powiedziała Eleanor i Louis prawie, prawie sięgnął po kieliszek, ale na szczęście Barbara szturchnęła go w żebra.

Harry i Jade wzięli shoty i Perrie podrapała się po karku. Louis spojrzał w dół na swój brzuszek i podciągnął kąpielówki, aby zakryć go.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałem pieprzyć kogoś w tej grze tak bardzo jak teraz. - Powiedział Niall i wszyscy oprócz Louisa wypili. Nawet Eleanor. Louis był przerażony i czuł się jak gówno, bo był niedoświadczony.

Skończyli grę dwadzieścia minut później, i nie było zaskoczeniem, gdy Harry wygrał i uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Louisa, bo miał go wyzwać do zrobienia czegoś.

\- Wyzywam cię do… obejścia basenu na golasa.

\- Nie ma mowy! - Protestował Louis i kręcił głową, czując jak ciepło uderza do w twarz.

\- Musisz, zasady. - Powiedział mu Niall, a Louis skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Ale na jego szczęście, DJ ogłosił, że oficjalnie o północy, ciasto będzie wniesione za minutę.

Więc Louis wstał z kręgu, ciesząc się, że miał wymówkę, aby nie zrobić wyzwania.

Ciasto było niesamowite, jak obiecał, i po wszystkim śpiewano mu wszystkiego najlepszego, zdmuchnął świece, życząc sobie dostania się do Oxford.

Każdy dostał kawałek i część z nich faktycznie pozostało, więc Niall i Barbara myśleli, że dobrym pomysłem będzie walka na ciasto. Niemal każdy z nich skończył pokryty ciastem i całe pomieszczenie było teraz brudne, dopełniają ciastem-pokrytych ludzi.

Louis naprawdę nie lubił być cały lepki, więc uciekł do łazienki, żeby umyć twarz i ręce. Dzięki Bogu, że nie dostał w włosy, lub coś innego, bo mógłby dostać ataku.

Ludzie zaczęli przenosić się do swoich pokoi, tak jak oczekiwano, około 1 w nocy, a Louis był ostatnią osobą na basenie, ponieważ miał wydać instrukcje niektórym pracownikom hotelu do czyszczenia wszystkiego.

Eleanor była już w ich pokoju na szóstym piętrze, w pół śnie, kiedy przyszedł Louis.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Louis. - Uśmiechnęła się, gdy wyszedł z pod prysznica, ubrany w nową niebieską bawełnianą piżamkę.

\- Dzięki. - Odpowiedział i udał się z nią do łóżka.

Wymienili się pocałunkami, zanim Eleanor powiedziała mu, że jest zmęczona i chce spać. Louis przewijał swojego Facebooka, kiedy jego telefon zabuczał dając znać, że otrzymał wiadomość.

Było od numer, którego wcześniej nie widział, ale natychmiast mógł, kto to był.

_Spuściłem się._

Louis:  _skąd masz_   _mój numer?_

Dodał Harry’ego do listy kontaktów, zanim czekał na jego odpowiedź.

Harry:  _ukradłem go Babrabarze_

Louis:  _??? chce spać_

Harry:  _pokój 482_

Louis prychnął pod nosem i zablokował swój telefon, nie zamierzając właściwie iść do jego pokoju.

Pięć minut później, zdecydował, że nie może zasnąć. Na pewno NIE wstanie i nie pójdzie do pokoju Harry’ego.

Nie zrobi tego.

Louis wstał z łóżka i złapał kartę od drzwi, cicho wyślizgując się z pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Postanowi jechać windą w dół na następne piętro, żeby nie mieć czasu do przemyślenia tego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie to robi, idzie do pokoju Harry’ego robić Bóg wie co.

Louis zapukał do drzwi, ale szybko zmienił zdanie i chciał uciec, kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi. Był bez koszulki, założone miał dżinsy i skarpetki.

\- Hej. - Uśmiechnął się i zrobił krok w bok, pozwalając Louisowi wejść.

Louis wszedł i zobaczy, że Harry ogląda telewizje podczas picia butelki chardonay (rodzaj wina).

\- Zamówiłeś w obsłudze hotelowej? - Zapytał Louis, gdy Harry zamykał drzwi.

\- Taa.

\- Nie masz wstydu w wykorzystywaniu faktu, że moi rodzice będą płacić za wszystko, racja? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry pokręcił głową nonszalancko, chwytając napełnione szkło ze stołu.

\- Chcesz trochę?

\- Wolałbym nie pić po tobie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że całowaliśmy się wcześniej, tak? - Szydzi Harry i Louis przygryza wargę, sunąc oczami do telewizora.

\- Zatem twoja dziewczyna śpi?

\- Louis skinął głową i Harry podszedł, aby usiąść obok Louisa, który był właściwie w pewien sposób rozczarowany, że nic nie robią.

\- Zabrałeś tę dziewczynę tutaj z powrotem? - Zapytał Louis, próbując nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Którą?

\- Każdą z nich.

\- Nie.

\- Co zrobiła dla ciebie?

\- Ssała mnie.

Louis przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? - Dokuczał Harry i Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny o jakąś szmatę. - Odpowiedział, a Harry przewrócił oczami, zanim wyciszył telewizor.

Serce Louisa zaczęło bić szybciej. Nawet nie zdążył odwrócić głowy i spojrzeć prawidłowo na Harry’ego, Ponieważ Harry dosłownie zaatakował jego usta, popychając Louisa na plecy.

Louis zareagował natychmiast kładąc ręce na biodra Harry’ego, a Harry położył lewą dłoń na karku Louisa, przyciągają go bliżej.

Kolano Harry’ego pojawiło się miedzy nogami Louisa i docisnął je do jego krocza. Leżeli obok siebie, z Harrym w połowie zasłaniającym jego ciało.

Ręka Harry’ego obniżyła się z szyi Louisa na jego tyłek, i ścisnął jeden pośladek przyciągając Louisa tak blisko jak to możliwe.

\- Wstań. - Rozkazał Harry, kiedy oderwał się od Louisa, zostawiając go z opuchniętymi, mokrymi wargami.

Louis podporządkował się. Harry usiadł na skraju łóżka i rozłożył nogi, wciągając Louisa między nie.

Sposób w jaki Harry patrzył na Louisa, z pożądliwym wyrazem twarzy i ciemnymi oczami, sprawiły, że spodnie od piżamy Louisa napięły się.

\- Zdejmij te śmieszną koszulę. - Powiedział Harry i Louis po prostu to zrobił, mówiąc mu, że sama koszula kosztowała o wiele więcej niż wszystko, co posiadał łącznie. Rozpiął ją i rzucił na łóżko, ręce zwisały mu po bokach, jak patrzył na Harry’ego.

Jego długie palce zanurzyły się pod brzeg spodni Louisa, zanim pociągnął je w dół do kostek. Twarz Louisa zrobiła się czerwona, kiedy jego twardy kutas wyskoczył wolny.

Harry zagryzła dolną wargę na ten widok, bo był większy niż go sobie wyobrażał (prawdopodobnie około osiemnastu centymetrów) i gruby.   
Oblizał wargi, kładąc ręce na tyłach kolan Louisa, pojechał nimi w górę nóg, aż ujął jego tyłek obiema dłońmi. Jego uda były umięśnione i grube i był  _atrakcyjny_.

\- Kurwa, twój tyłek jest tak cholernie wielki.

Obrócił go wokół, aby obejrzeć go, jego apetyczne widoki. Był duży i okrągły i zdecydowanie najlepszym tyłkiem jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział.

Louis był wściekle zaczerwieniony, i i właściwie cieszył się, że był odwrócony tak, że Harry nie mógł zobaczyć jaki miał na niego wpływ.

\- Chcesz, żebym ssał twojego ładnego małego kutasa? - Zapytał go Harry i odwrócił Louis wokół. - Chcesz?

W gardle Louisa zaschło i wszystko co mógł zrobić to bezradnie pokiwać głową.

\- Zatem usiądź na łóżku, dalej. - Polecił Harry i Louis to zrobił.

Harry klęknął na kolana przed rozłożonymi nogami Louisa, kładąc dłoń na prawym udzie, drugą owijając dookoła jego kutasa.

Louis jęknął na kontakt, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie dotykał jego kutasa i czuł się bardzo dobrze. Oparł się z tyłu na dłoniach, patrząc na Harry’ego, który teraz lizał długi pasek od podstawy przez całą długość, aż do czubka.

Harry wziął Louisa w usta, zjeżdżając w dół, aż Louis uderzył w tył gardła Harry’ego. To zdecydowanie była najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek czuł, i mógł dosłownie poczuć jak każdy mięsień jego ciała zaciska się.

\- Harry. - Odetchnął i Harry spojrzał na niego, oczami szklistymi i czerwonymi. I kurwa, to najgorętsza rzecz jakiej Louis kiedykolwiek był świadkiem. W zasadzie bez myślenia o tym, sięgnął jedną z rąk, wplatając palce w bałagan we włosach Harry’ego. Były nieoczekiwanie miękkie pod jego opuszkami i Harry’emu zdawało się to podobać, bo mruczał dookoła kutasa Louisa.

Okrążył główkę Louisa swoim językiem kilka razy, zanim zassał go jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

\- Blisko, kochanie? - Zapytał chrapliwym głosem.

Louis skinął głową i rzeczywiście może poczuć orgazm gromadzący się w dole brzucha. Kiedy Harry zaczął trzymać w dłoniach jego jądra, czuł jak płacze, bo czuł się tak cholernie dobrze.

\- Spójrz na mnie. - Rozkazał Harry w chwili, gdy oczy Louisa wywróciły się do tyłu głowy.

\- To wywracanie oczami, lubię na tobie. - Dodał - Louis powiedziałby coś sarkastycznego w zamian, gdyby nie był zbyt zajęty natychmiastowym orgazmem. To było tak nagłe i przytłaczające, Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale jęknął imię Harry’ego.

Harry przełknął wszystko co Louis mu dał, a następnie kontynuował wolne obciąganie mu dopóki nie uspokoił się po orgazmie.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego. - Tchnął Harry naprzeciw ust Louisa, jak tylko wstał i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować.

Potem usiadł obok Louisa i doszedł z paroma szybkimi pociągnięciami na swoim ogromnym kutasie. Louis ciągle rumienił się na jago rozmiar, i to była kolejna rzecz, w której Harry był lepszy.

\- Głodny. - Zapytał Harry i Louis pokręcił głową, chociaż może rzeczywiście powinni pójść na lody czy coś.

Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi i Harry przewrócił oczami, wstał, by pójść dostać menu obsługi hotelowej.

\- Wybierz co chcesz. - Powiedział Louisowi, który parsknął.

\- No cóż, i tak ja płacę.

Harry przewrócił oczami i położył się powrotem na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Louis powiedział mu, że chce suflet czekoladowy i Harry nie mógł nic poradzić, ale wyśmiał go za to.

Gdy przyszła obsługa hotelowa, Louis zniknął w łazience, więc nikt go nie zobaczy. Przez chwilę patrzył na siebie w lustrze; jego szyja była czerwona, a policzki różowe i jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak nieporządnie jak wtedy.

Tak szybko jak wiedział na pewno, że teren jest czysty, wyszedł z pomieszczenia, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego siedzącego po turecku na łóżku, jedząc jakieś rogaliki, które Louis planował zjeść na śniadanie.

Usiadł obok Harry’ego i oglądali film, jak jedli, czasami żartując ze złej gry aktorów.

\- Powinienem wracać. - Powiedział Louis około trzeciej nad ranem, kiedy film już się prawie kończył.

\- Możesz tu spać.

\- Co jeśli Eleanor się obudzi?

Louis zaskoczył sam siebie, że w rzeczywistości nie odrzucił propozycji.

\- Więc? - Zapytał Harry i Louis westchnął.

Będąc szczerym był zbyt zmęczony, aby faktycznie martwić się wstawaniem z łóżka, więc po prostu wczołgał się pod koc.

Harry poszedł do łazienki i wyszedł kilka minut później, pachnąc mydłem i pastą do zębów.

Leżeli w łóżku przez Bóg wie jak długo (to może były minuty, ale wydawało się, że było to godziny), kiedy Harry odwrócił się z powrotem leżąc na boku i twarzą do Louisa.

\- Co? -zapytał Louis i Harry potrząsnął głową, zanim chwycił kark Louisa i złączył ich usta razem. Louis westchnął przez pocałunek i Harry przerzucił prawą nogę przez jego pas, przyciągając go bliżej.

Pocałunek nie był szorstki, ani gwałtowny jak zwykle; był wolny i leniwy, jakby nikt nie mógł ich pośpieszyć i mieli cały czas świata.

I to było dziwne dla Louisa, rzeczywiście czuć, jakby nie obchodził go świat i mógł robić co chce.

To było przerażające, ale lubił to, i złapał się na tym, aby to nigdy się nie skończyło.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I co?? Mogę liczyć na komentarz??
> 
> Poprawki: Marcelek xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonym bad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem zezbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy,naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna) rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cóż ja mogę wam powiedzieć?? Zapraszam do czytania.

Louis obudził się o siódmej rano tego samego dnia i przez chwilę był zaskoczony widokiem śpiącego Harry’ego po drugiej stronie łóżka z kocem skopanym do stóp.

Wstał z łóżka i dał radę szybko wyjść z pokoju, wracając do własnego, więc nie budząc Eleanor znalazł się na swoim pustym miejscu.

Wszystko, co stało się z Harrym kilka godzin temu chodził po jego umyśle, jak kładł się do łóżka i czekając, aż ona się obudzi.

Wtedy Louis uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście były jego urodziny i Boże Narodzenie było jutro. Sprawiło to, że czuł się lepiej z tą całą sytuacją. 

Eleanor obudziła się około dziewiątej, i wszyscy musieli się wymeldować w południe. Kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego w recepcji, starszy chłopak posłał mu bezczelnie oczko i wszystko co mógł zrobić Louis, to odwrócić głowę.

Na pewno to była najlepsza noc Louisa kiedykolwiek, a obrazki z tym nadal przebiegały przez jego głowę.

Mieli kolację wigilijną jak zwykle, i jego młodsze siostry poszły do łóżka podekscytowane następnego dnia. Louis wiedział, że prawdopodobnie dostanie dużo pieniędzy na Święta, skoro ma już samochód.

Louis miał rację, ponieważ następnego poranka znalazł kopertę ze swoim imieniem pod drzewkiem, obok innej torby pełnej belgijskich słodyczy. Nie był zaskoczony widząc nową  _American Express Centurion_ * kartę kredytową w niej. Był tam też mały wydrukowany papier z numerem PIN i innymi szczegółami.

Podziękował rodzicom i jego tata dał mu znać, że mógł wydawać trzydzieści tysięcy funtów miesięcznie no to, więc mógł zaoszczędzić pieniądze na przyszłość. Louis miał wszystko zaplanowane w każdym razie; kupi dom w Londynie, potem dom na plaży w Canvey Island, gdzie kipi sobie jacht, o którym zawszy marzył.

Zaczął padać śnieg późnym popołudniem i nie przestawał przez następne dwa dni, gdy Barbara zadzwoniła do niego, dając mu znać, że idą na obiad.

Louis wymyślił pretekst dla rodziców, mówiąc im, że przeniesie się do Eleanor na trochę. Ubrał się w miękką niebieską  _Lacoste_  polo, parę niebieskich dżinsów i skórzaną kurtkę/płaszcz od  _Burberry_. Zdecydował pójść w conversach, ponieważ nie mógł znaleźć butów.

Spotkali się w Chińskim miejscu w centrum handlowym i normalnie Louis czuł wstręt to tego miejsca, ale przyzwyczaił się do tego. Każdy z ich grupy był, i dołączyła też Jade z Perrie, więc z ośmiu ludzi zrobiło się dziesięć, I Louis nie miał problemu z tym, ponieważ te dwie dziewczyny były zabawne i kochane. Powinien tęsknić za Eleanor, naprawdę powinien, ale nie tęskni.

\- Więc co będziemy robić na Sylwestra? - Zapytał Niall, po tym jak zamówili swoje obiady.

Louis siedział pomiędzy Niallem i Liamem, naprzeciwko Harry’ego, i to był pierwszy raz kiedy próbował chińskiego jedzenia.

\- Impreza w twoim domu, dobra? - Zapytał Zayn i Niall wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli to jest dla was w porządku, ludzie.

\- Robimy tak co roku, Niall. - Powiedział Harry i wszyscy wydawali się być zadowolenie z pomysłu zrobienia imprezy sylwestrowej u Nialla.

Louis zazwyczaj leciał na Times Square z rodziną prywatnym odrzutowcem, żeby mogli obejrzeć  _ball drop_ **. Więc tak bardzo jak istotnie preferuje spędzić ostatni dzień w roku w domu Nialla (w którym może coś wyniknąć?), wiedział, że nie było mowy o wymiganiu się od Ameryki.

\- Czy potrzebujesz bym przyniósł trochę haszyszu? - Zapytał Harry, jak kelnerka nalewała wody do szklanek. Skrzywiła się do niego, ale Harry nawet zadawał się tego nie zauważyć.

\- Jeśli możesz, wtedy tak. Ale wszyscy powiedzieli, że przyniosą własną, więc. - Odpowiedział Niall i wziął łyka coli.

\- Przyjdziesz, Louis? - Zapytał Barbara, kiedy przyszło jedzenie i wszyscy zaczęli napychać swoje buzie.

Louis spojrzał znad jedzenia i odkrył, że rzeczywiście dyskutuje ze sobą o odpowiedź.

\- Uh… Nie wiem. To znaczy, zazwyczaj wyjeżdżam z rodziną.

\- Gdzie? - Zapytał Zayn i Louis wiedział, że Harry będzie miał uciechę z niego tak szybko jak odpowie.

\- Um, Times Square.

Harry prychnął. - Czym? Twoim  _prywatnym odrzutowcem_?

\- Właściwie tak.

\- Jesteś poważny?

\- Przestań się śmiać! - Protestuje Louis, a Harry trzęsie głową, wracając do jedzenia.

Louis poczuł się trochę zawstydzony, że Harry śmieje się z niego przed wszystkimi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę obchodzi go, co ludzie o nim myślą.

\- Myślę, że mogę wymigać się od tego, choć. - Znalazł się, dodając kilka minut później, i każdy teraz gapił się na niego. - Gdyby pozwoliliby mi zostać w domu na Sylwestra, byłbym wstanie urządzić imprezę w moim domu.

_Okej, co?_

\- Poważnie? - Zapytał Niall, podekscytowany.

Louis wzruszył ramionami i skinął głową, wiedząc, że szanse na stanie się tego, są bliskie zeru.

\- Nie mogę nic obiecać, jakkolwiek.

\- To byłoby tak cholernie fajne, ponieważ twój dom jest ogromny! - Kontynuuje Niall z pełnymi ustami. - I puścilibyśmy muzykę na ful bez czyichś przesłuchań.

Louis poczuł się dumnie przez tę propozycje, czuł się jak by naprawdę zaczął wpasowywać się do nowej grupy przyjaciół. Co było w tym samym czasie mylące i ekscytujące.

Po skończeniu obiadu i zastawieniu pieniędzy na stole, Niall zasugerował by udać się do parku obok ich szkoły, aby skończyć dwa jointy, które tam zostawił.

Louis założył, że to trochę dziwne, że prawie za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykają, albo pili albo palili lub ćpali. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jako tako, ale było to drastyczna zmiana by przejść od słuchania muzyki klasycznej i jedzenia łososia z odrobiną chleba do picia alkoholu i palenia trawki.

Nie był pewien czy lubił tę zmianę czy nie.

Louis usiadł na jednej z huśtawek, podczas gdy reszta usiadł albo na pokrytej śniegiem ziemi albo na ławkach obok huśtawki. Perrie dołączyła do niego na drugiej huśtawce, kiedy inni zapalali jointy.

\- Wszystko co robicie ludzie to picie i palenie. - Powiedział Louis, a Harry rzucił mu spojrzenie.

\- To jest lepsze niż robienie zadań domowych i słuchanie Sebastiana Mozarta. - Odpowiedział Harry jak wypuścił dym z płuc.

\- Po pierwsze, nie jest, po drugie, to jest Sebastian Bach.

\- Oczywiście, że jest.

Harry przewraca oczami i Louis chce go spoliczkować z miejsca.

\- Przestań patrzeć na mnie jak na idiotę. - Rzucił Louis, kiedy Harry nie przestawał wpatrywać się w niego ze szklanymi oczami.

\- Nie patrzę.

Louis skończył na byciu milczący przez resztę pobytu w parku. Wyszli o piątej, gdy zaczynało się robić ciemno i nadchodziła śnieżyca.

Wszyscy oprócz Harry’ego i jego (och, ale ma szczęście) zmierzali w przeciwnym kierunku, więc skończył idąc w dół ulicy z Harrym po lewej.

\- Więc, idziesz teraz do domu? - Zapytał go Harry jak doszli do siebie. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie szedł przez  _śnieg_  w  _butach_ , podczas gdy na zewnątrz było prawie ciemno.

\- Myślę, że tak. Może wezmę chociaż taksówkę, naprawdę nie znam mojej drogo do domu stąd.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Kiedyś się zatniesz, jeśli będziesz nadal przewracał oczami.

Harry ponownie przewrócił oczami, tylko po to by Louis był bardziej zły. Zaśmiał się, kiedy zobaczył młodszego chłopaka obrażającego się z irytacją.

\- Jestem głodny. - Ogłosił i zatrzymał się naprzeciw restauracji z pomarańczowymi światłami PIZZA nad drzwiami.

\- Już?  

Louis też się zatrzymał, chowając ręce do kieszenie. Harry wskazał na znak.

\- Wezmę pizze. Możesz dołączyć do mnie, jeśli chcesz, jako że nie nigdy nie próbowałeś jej wcześniej.

\- Zabawnie tutaj pachnie. - Rzekł Louis, kiedy zatrzymali się przed pizzerią.

\- Pachnie dobrze. Lub nie, twoje bogate nozdrza tolerują wieśniacki zapach?

\- Jesteś taki irytujący.

\- To nie jest to, co mówiłeś, kiedy miałem twojego kutasa w moich ustach. - Odpowiada Harry i Louis poczerwieniał, szybko rozglądając się dookoła by zobaczyć czy nikt go nie usłyszał. Była tam starsza para w rogu dzieląca się pizzą i kiepsko ubrany mężczyzna naprzeciwko nich popijających coś, co było prawdopodobnie gorącą czekoladą. Była tam też inna grupa dorosłych na prawo od środka i dwie dziewczyny w loży za nimi.

Usiedli na przeciwko siebie w loży wybranej przez Harry’ego, i Louis zastanawiał się, czy jedzenie było naprawdę dobre, sądząc po klientach i cenie.

\- Jest to poniekąd tanie, nie? - Zapytał jak przebiegał wzrokiem po menu.

\- Taki był zamiar.

\- Nie sadzę, że mam jakieś małe lewe rachunki. - Mówi Louis, a Harry potrząsa głową.

\- Ja mogę zapłacić.

\- Jak ty nie masz pieniędzy.

\- Nie jestem tak biedny jak myślisz, Louis.

\- Więc co jest tutaj dobrego?

\- Zazwyczaj biorę pizzę pepperoni. - Odpowiada Harry i Louis patrzy na nazwy w menu.

Zanim składają zamówienie, wyciąga swojego iPhone’a z kieszeni i wyszukuje ile kalorii ma cała pizza pepperoni.

\- Co robisz? - Pyta Harry.

\- Jest sto osiemdziesiąt jeden kalorii w  _jednym_  kawałku pizzy? - Zapytał zszokowany Louis.

\- Osiem… a kogo to obchodzi?

\- Um, mnie? To jest… prawie tysiąc sześćset kalorii.

\- Nie masz, jak, zaburzenia jedzenia, prawda? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co? Nie.

\- Ponieważ wydajesz się mieć prawdziwą obsesję na punkcie jedzenia i myślisz, że jesteś gruby.

\- Harry, nie mam zaburzeń odżywiania.

\- Zatem dlaczego obchodzą cię te rzeczy?

\- Z przyzwyczajenia. - Odpowiada Louis i blokuje telefon. - Nie potrzebuję by moja dupa była jeszcze większa.

Położył telefon na stole. Oczy Harry’ego opadły na niego.

\- Prawdopodobnie ukradnę go, kiedy nie będziesz patrzeć. - Powiedział Harry ze złośliwym uśmiechem i Louis wziąłby to na poważnie, gdyby nie widział jego twarzy.

Kelner w końcu podszedł i wziął ich zamówienie (Louis zamówił dokładnie to, co Harry), i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale zauważył sposób patrzenia Harry’ego na faceta, który odszedł.

\- Lubisz go? - Zapytał wprost.

\- Kogo? Tego faceta? Nah. Mam na myśli, prawdopodobnie pieprzyłbym go, jeśli byłbym znudzony pewnego dnia.

\- Och, a co to jest, że robisz przez cały dzień, więc nie jesteś znudzony właśnie teraz. - Zapytał Louis drwiąco i Harry pochylił się, opierając łokcie na stole.

\- Ty.

Był zaskoczony odpowiedzią Harry’ego. - J-ja?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Jesteś interesujący.

Louis nie wiedział jak się z tym czuje. Nigdy wcześniej nie był nazwany interesującym i poniekąd lubił to.

\- Myślałem, ze jestem nudny i bogaty. - Odpowiedział, unosząc brwi.

\- To było zanim widziałem twojego kutasa.

\- Nie masz wstydu, prawda?

Harry potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się, opierając się z powrotem o skórę.

\- Więc wciąż myślisz, że seks powinno się jedynie praktykować po ślubie?

Louis skinął.

\- Pomiędzy mężczyzną, a jego żoną, dokładnie tak mówi Biblia.

\- Czy Biblia mówi coś o dopuszczaniu faceta przypuszczalnie nienawidzącego ssać kutasy?

\- Nie. - mówi Louis, rumieniąc się i patrząc w dół na stół.

\- Więc mówisz mi, że nigdy nie robiłeś  _nic_  poza obściskiwaniem się ze swoją dziewczyną. - Stwierdził Harry.

\- Próbujesz sprawić bym poczuł się jak frajer celowo?

\- Po prostu zapytałem, nic wielkiego.

\- Tak, nigdy nie robiliśmy czegoś więcej.

\- I ty nie chcesz więcej? Nigdy nie czułeś  _potrzeby_  zrobienia więcej z nią?

\- Nie z nią. - Odpowiada Louis, a Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Więc mówisz, że zrobisz więcej ze mną?

\- Nic nie powiedziałem. Przestań wkładać słowa w moje usta.

\- Wolałbym włożyć coś innego w twoje usta. - Odpowiada Harry i Louis czuję dreszcz przebiegający w dół jego pleców, ponieważ wow. I rzeczywiście dostał referencje, chwała mu.

\- Przestań robić wszystko sprośnym! - Powiedział Harry’emu.

\- Miałem na myśli pizzę, zboczeńcu. - Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie i wskazał na pizze, która była niesiona przez kelnera.

\- Nie, nie miałeś.

\- Masz rację.

Louis spojrzał na olbrzymią, krągła  _rzecz_  przed nim.

\- Dalej, to nie gryzie. - Powiedział mu Harry.

\- To jest tłuste i dziwnie pachnie.

\- Pachnie dobrze.

Louis patrzył na Harry’ego biorącego jeden trójkątny kawałek w rękę i odgryzającego jej koniuszek.

\- Więc je się to rękami? Dokładnie jak hamburgera i frytki? - Zapytał Louis, umieszczając serwetkę na udach, więc nie poplami sobie spodni.

\- Te rzeczy możesz jeść używając rąk, tak jest najlepiej. - Opowiada Harry. - Włączając w to kutasa.

Louis chciał powiedzieć, żeby skończył z insynuacjami, ale naprawdę śmiał się z tego.

\- Dalej, spróbuj.

Louis otwarł usta i wziął gryza z kawałka.

\- To jest naprawdę dobre. - Przyznał.

Zakończył jedzenie całej rzeczy w dwadzieścia minut i potem czuł się poniekąd zawstydzony, że Harry był właściwie światkiem jego robiącego to.

\- Jestem taki pełny. - Powiedział i poklepał się po brzuszku, który teraz był oczywisty przez jego polo. Nie pomyślałbyś, że jestem teraz tak jakby grubą świnią, prawda?

\- Od kiedy obchodzi cię, co o tobie myślę? - Zapytał Harry jak wypił duszkiem resztki jego coli.

Louis nie odpowiedział mu; natomiast rozluźnił swój pasek i westchnął zadowolony. To była definitywnie jedna z najlepszych rzeczy jakie kiedykolwiek jadł, pomimo że musiał przyznać, że to dzięki Harry’emu.

Zapłaciła ich jedzenie i potem dostał resztę powrotem, wyszli na zewnątrz by zobaczyć, że teraz na dworze jest kompletnie ciemno i śnieg padał dość mocno. Louis mógł zobaczyć śnieg opadający w świetle latarni i właściwie był zauroczony tym.

Harry wcisnął się w pomarańczową kurtkę, którą się otulił, a Louis narzekał na zamarznięte uszy.

Zatrzymali się przy sklepie z ubraniami, wyglądającego poniekąd taniego zdaniem Louisa, ale zdecydował zamknąć się, ponieważ potrzebuje czymś zakryć swoje uszy.

Było albo trochę swego rodzaju nauszników lub czapek/dzianinowych worków, które Harry nazywał ‘beanie’. Louis szedł z czapką beanie, jako że potrzebował zakryć całkowicie swoje włosy.

\- Wyglądam jak bezdomny. - Powiedział Louis, kiedy nałożył ją i przejrzał się w lustrze.

\- Nie, nie wyglądasz, mam takich chyba z pięć.

\- To jest dokładnie mój punkt widzenia.

Skręcili w lewo od sklepu i Louis uznał łańcuch małych domów jako ulice Harry’ego.

\- Powinienem teraz zadzwonić po taksówkę. - Powiedział, kiedy Harry w końcu zatrzymał się przed swoim domem. Był zrobiony z cegła, i Louis mógł zobaczyć okno na górze i jedno na dole. Wydawał się mały i ciasny.

\- Możesz wejść do środka, jeśli chcesz.

\- Twojej mamy nie ma w domu?

Harry potrząsnął głową. - Ma na nocną zimne.

\- Jest dopiero siódma.

\- Nie ma jej tutaj, Louis.

\- Nie zgwałcisz mnie ani nic, jeśli wejdę do twojego domu, prawda? - zapytał jak Harry przekręcił zamek w drzwiach frontowych.

\- Taki właśnie mam plan. - Powiedział Harry i otworzył drzwi, wchodząc do środka.

Louis zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się dookoła jak Harry zamykał je na zamek. Było dwoje drzwi na dole, jedne prowadzące do małego salonu i jedne, które prowadził do mniejszej kuchni. Tuż przy schodach były drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do sypialni.

\- Pójdę się przebrać. - Powiedział mu Harry, i Louis podążył za nim w górę schodów, naprawdę nie pytając nawet o zgodę.

Tuż przy schodach była łazienka i sypialnia z podwójnym łóżkiem obok niej. Harry poszedł to innego pokoju naprzeciwko tych.

\- Masz mały dom. - Stwierdził Louis.

\- Wiem.

Pokój Harry’ego definitywnie był mniejszy niż ten Louisa. Miał królewskich rozmiarów nie pościelone proste łóżko w rogu przy oknie, biurko z bardzo starym laptopem stało naprzeciwko, a drewniana szafa w rogu przy drzwiach. Pokój był zabałaganiony; ubrania były wszędzie. Na łóżku, na biurku, na krześle i na podłodze. Dziwnie pachniało tu jak woda kolońska i  _Harry_ , który, biorąc pod uwagę sposób w jaki się ubierał, był naprawdę dobry.

\- Czy to jest kosz na brudy? - Zapytał Louis, wskazując na biały plastikowy kosz obok szafy.

\- Tak.

Więc, jak Harry szukał parę ubrań by je włożyć, Louis stwierdził, że podniesie każdy pojedynczy element odzieży, które nie było na swoim miejscu i wrzucił je do kosza.

\- Czy ty naprawdę sprzątasz mój pokój? - zapytał Harry i ściągnął swoje dżinsy.

\- Nie mogę znieść tego bałaganu. - Odpowiedział Louis.

Harry przebrał się w parę szarych dresów i gładką białą z dekoltem w serek koszulkę.

\- Chcesz też zrobić moje łóżko? Czy jesteś nie zaznajomiony z tym, odkąd masz pokojówkę robiącą to za ciebie? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Uh… Ja to robię.

Harry prychnął, nie bardzo mu wierząc.

\- Mogę położyć moją kurtkę na krzesło? - zapytał Louis i ściągnął jego beanie oraz kurtkę.

\- Jasne.

Harry śmiał się z niego, wiedział o tym.

\- Nie ma powodu, aby śmiać się z kogoś, kto stara się być uprzejmy. - Powiedział mu Louis i zrobił dwa niezbędne kroki od biurka do łóżka.

Louis układał pościel jak należy, dopóki nie była gładka i bez zmarszczek, zanim pochylił się nad łóżkiem, aby dopasować koc. Miał stanąć powrotem poprawnie, gdy poczuł Harry’ego naciskającego kroczem na dół jego pleców.

Wziął głęboki oddech i w końcu stanął prosto. Łatwo było utrzymać obojętną postawę, kiedy Harry oddychał na jego szyje, a jego wielkie ręce ściskały biodra Louisa.

\- Z miłą chęcią zgiąłbym cię nad biurkiem i pieprzył. - Powiedział Harry i odwrócił go dokoła.

\- Ale wolałbym cię teraz mieć na kolanach.

Louis otworzył usta i jego policzki podgrzały się. Nienawidził faktu, że Harry zawsze sprawia, że się rumieni.

\- Ale ja nie wiem jak to-um. Zrobić _to_.

\- Przeprowadzę cię przez to. - Zapewnił go Harry i oparł się o biurko.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i opadł na kolana tuż przed starszym chłopakiem, patrząc w górę na niego.

\- Ściągnij moje spodnie. - Instruuje Harry i Louis po prostu to robi, zanim zrobił dokładnie to samo ze slipami Harry’ego. Zagryzł wargi, kiedy długi kutas Harry’ego prawie uderzył go w twarz.

\- Podoba ci się? Jak mój duży kutas jest taki twardy dla ciebie? - Pyta Harry i Louis poczuł jak jego żołądek opada przez sprośne słowa wychodzące z jego ust.

Umieścił lewą rękę na chudym udzie Harry’ego i użył drugiej do oplecenia kutasa Harry’ego.

Jedna z rąk Harry’ego opadała na tą Louisa i powoli prowadził ich ręce w gorę i w dół, pokazując Louisowi jak to się robi.

\- Weź mnie do ust i przykryj resztę swoją ręką.

Louis podporządkował się i by zaskoczony jak delikatny kutas Harry’ego pod dotykiem jego warg, a następnie w jego ustach.

\- Kurwa. - Tchnął Harry i spojrzał na chwilę na sufit.

Louis zamknął oczy i wkrótce znalazł równe tempo pomiędzy jego ustami i ręka. Harry był ciężki i gruby w jego ustach, i Louis pamiętał o ssaniu czerwonej końcówki, tak jak Harry robił mu.

Ręka Harry’ego wplątała się w miękkie włosy Louisa i kierował nim. Następnie utrzymywał głową Louisa w miejscu jak stał prawidłowo i zaczął pieprzyć jego usta.

\- Spójrz na mnie, kiedy będziesz ssać.

Głos Harry’ego był szorstki i Louis nie mógł zrobić nic jak tylko posłuchać go. Spojrzał w górę na Harry’ego ze szklanymi oczami jak kontynuował ssanie.

\- Cholera, weź mnie tak głęboko jak możesz.

Louis otworzył swoje usta tak szeroko jak mógł i wziął kutasa Harry’ego dopóki nie poczuł jak ocierającej się końcówki wywołującej odruch wymiotny.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - Chwali Harry i Louis pochylił się do jego dotyku, dumny z siebie, że jest dobry dla Harry’ego.

Ujął jądra Harry’ego i pozwolił starszemu chłopakowi pieprzyć swoje usta, aż dosłownie dławił się nim.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Harry i podniósł podbródek Louisa, by spojrzał na niego. Louis skinął i ponownie zacisnął palce dookoła fiuta Harry’ego, zdeterminowany sprawić by doszedł.

\- Muszę- musisz przestać.

\- Nie chcę. - Odpowiada Louis i patrzy w górę na Harry’ego jak obciąga mu.

\- Nie sądzę, że chcesz bym doszedł w twoje usta.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Ponieważ nie jesteś w stanie wszystkiego przełknąć i powinieneś zrobić kilka badań na ilość kalorii.

Louis oblizał swoje wargi i skinął, pytając Harry’ego czy mógłby dojść na jego twarz. Harry był zaskoczony tą propozycją, ale jednakże zrobił to. Doszedł na całą twarz Louisa, na jego policzki, czoło, wszędzie.

Po usunięciu przez Harry’ego spermy z oczu Louisa, otworzył je, mrugając na Harry’ego. Harry przeklął, ponieważ widok Louisa ze spermą na całej twarzy i czerwone, spuchnięte wargi były absolutnie niesamowite.

\- Było dobrze.

\- Tak. - Powiedział Harry i tak szybko jak Louis wstał wsunął prawą rękę w spodnie Louisa, z drugą spoczywającą na jego biodrze.

Obciągał mu szybko i sprawił, że Louis doszedł po upłynięciu dwóch minut.

\- Wygląda na to, ze modlenie się, nie jest jedyna rzeczą jaką wykonujesz na kolanach. - Zauważył Harry jak wycierał rękę chusteczką, a Louis zagryzł wargę.

\- Powinieneś teraz zadzwonić po taksówkę.

Louis skinął i znalazł numer na liście kontaktów. Zadzwonił do firmy i szybko założył kurtkę po rozłączeniu się.

Harry odprowadził go do frontowych drzwi, aby zamknąć je na klucz jak już Louis wyjdzie, i przypomniał mu by zapytał rodziców o imprezę sylwestrową.

Louis wrócił do domu o dziewiątej i powiedział rodzicom, że nie śpi u Eleanor, bo zapomniał wziąć rzeczy. Kupili to, oczywiście.

Zwrócił się do nich o imprezę następnego dnia, kiedy byli przy stole śniadaniowym i jego ojciec rozpoczął dyskusję dając im znać, że wyjeżdżają następnego dnia.

\- Um... Mogę cię o coś zapytać, ojcze? - Zapytał Louis jak skubał swoją babeczkę.

\- Pewnie. Co jest?

\- Um… Zastanawiam się czy mógłbym zostać w domu na Sylwestra? Wysłuchaj mnie, proszę. Mam kilka dodatkowych prac do zrobienia z algebry i Liam robi imprezę sylwestrową. I jest dobrze w szkole, nie wspominając, że mam teraz osiemnaście lat.

Ojciec spojrzał na niego i Louis wstrzyma oddech na werdykt. Nie był pewien, jak jego rodzina zareaguje.

\- Co o tym myślisz, Helen? - Jego ojciec spytał matki.

\- Myślę, że ma rację. Chodzi mi o to, że jest dobrze w szkole, i on teraz dorasta, może zająć się sobą i swoimi przyjaciółmi.

\- W porządku. Możesz zostać w domu, ale jeśli zobaczę  jakieś zmiany w twoim zachowaniu lub szkole, skonfiskuję twój samochód. - Ostrzegł ojciec i Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Dziękuje. Och, i jeszcze jedna rzecz. Myślę, że pokojówki nie muszą przychodzić tu 31 i 1, ponieważ będę u Liam, w każdym razie. Tylko taka myśl.

\- Oczywiście, nie przyjdą.

Louis uśmiechnął się z ulgą, i skończył śniadanie szybciej, więc mógł pobiec na gorę do telefonu.

Otworzył  _WhatsApp_ *** (Niall mu to zainstalował, więc mogli rozmawiać grupowo) i wpisał wiadomość dla pozostałych siedmiu członów.

 

**_Louis:_ ** _mogę zrobić imprezę u mnie w środę ! :)_

**_Niall:_ ** _FUCK YEAH!_

**_Barbara:_ ** _jak to możliwe?_

**_Louis:_ ** _powiedziałem im, że będę u Liama_

**_Liam:_ ** **** _:))_

**_Niall:_ ** **** _kogo mogę zaprosić?_

**_Louis:_**   _każdego, kto miał przyjść do twojego domu_

**_Niall:_ ** **** _nie tylko z twojej szkoły?_

Louis zagryzł wargę i zdecydował, że nie chce na nikogo wpływać.

**_Louis:_ ** _tylko Liam Barbara Jade i Perrie_

**_Perrie:_ ** **** _:*_

**_Jade:_**   _jej!! :D_

**_Niall:_ ** _zatem wyślę wszystkim wiadomość ! thx stary_

Niall dołączy całującą twarz i Louis śmiał się zanim nie zablokował telefonu i podszedł do biurka. Miał kilka dodatkowych prac do zrobienia.

Jak rozwiązywał równania nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśl o zrobieniu imprezy. W końcu czuł się jak normalny nastolatek, który był zabawny i miał przyjaciół, naprawdę lubiących go za to kim jest, a nie dla pieniędzy.

Kochał to.

* * *

 

 *  **American Express Centurion**  – karta kredytowa wydawana przez American Express (przedsiębiorstwo finansowe) popularnie znana jako  **Czarna Karta**  istniejąca od 1999 roku. Jest to jedna z najbardziej ekskluzywnych kart kredytowych na świecie. ~ Wikipedia.org

** W sylwestra z Times Square na budynku  **One Times Square**  widoczna jest kula, która znajduje się na szczycie masztu, a następnie od 23:59 zjeżdża 53m w dół, aż do północy. ~ Wikipedia.org

***  **WhatsApp**  – mobilna aplikacja dla smartfonów służąca jako komunikator internetowy. ~ Wikipedia.org

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jak wrażenia??
> 
> Poprawki: Marcelek xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonym bad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem ze zbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy,naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna)rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam wrażenie, że jakoś mi nie wyszedł ten rozdział :/

Louis miał ogromne wątpliwości co do imprezy, którą miał urządzić w cztery godziny, zanim wszyscy przybędą. Był teraz sam przez dwa dni w ogromnym domu i planuje imprezę od wczoraj. Dosłownie, poszedł po zakupy  _spożywcze_  do  _sklepu_   _spożywczego_ o nazwie  _Tesco_  czy coś takiego.

Za dwieście funtów  ~~(ok. 1150zł)~~ kupił chipsy, alkohol (tak, był dumny z możliwości faktycznego kupienia alkoholu) i inne przekąski. Trudno było przewieźć je w samochodzie, ale w końcu się udało.

Salon i kuchnia były teraz wypełnione przekąskami i napojami, tak jak widział u Nialla na imprezie. Nie martwił się o muzykę, bo wiedział, że Niall przyniesie swoje USB oznaczony „PARTY MUSIC” i podłączą go do zestawu stereo.

Louis był podekscytowany i nerwowy zarazem, i dziękował Bogu za pomysł Nialla na imprezę pre-drinks*, ponieważ on wyszedłby z siebie, jeśli jego przyjaciele (mógł oficjalnie nazwać się ich przyjaciółmi) nie pojawiliby się godzinę przed imprezą.

Ubrał koszulkę w białe i niebieskie paski, nowe rurki i białe conversy. Włosy zrobione w gładką grzywkę na prawo i miał na sobie wodę kolońską  _Hugo Boss_.

\- Tommo, potrzebujesz odpocząć, ludziom spodoba się twoja impreza. - Zapewnił go Niall i poklepał Louisa po plecach.

\- Tak, ale co jeśli zdemolują mi dom?

\- Jestem obrażony, że myślisz tak nisko o moich przyjaciołach.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który otworzył dla siebie piwo. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę z  _Nirvana_ , czarne ciasne dżinsy i czarne Vansy. Nie wspominając o dżinsowej kurtce  _Acne_  przewiązanej wokół jego chudej talii.

\- Chcesz trochę? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy podszedł do Louisa, kładąc ramię na jego ramiona.

Louis spiął się i rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale nikt nie wydawał się tak naprawdę zwracać na niego uwagę. Niall i Barbara zajmowali się muzyką, a Liam i Zayn rozmawiali z Jade i Perrie.

\- Uch... nie, dzięki. Dziś wieczorem planuje nie być nadęty od piwa. - Powiedział Louis.

\- Ale jedyną osobą, która prawdopodobnie zobaczy cię dziś bez koszulki będę ja, a mnie to nie przeszkadza. - Odpowiedział Harry i to sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się lepiej w środku.

Mimo, że nigdy się nie przyzna, naprawdę podoba mu się uczucie bycia chcianym. Chcianym przez Harry’ego, by być bardziej szczegółowym.

\- Kiedy twoi rodzice wracają?

\- W piątek. Czemu?

\- Po prostu pytam.

\- Nie planujesz zostać dłużej, prawda? - Zapytał Louis, i on faktycznie tak jakby chciał, by Harry został.

\- Jak nie będziesz tego chciał. - Harry szepnął mu do ucha i Louis zadrżał, ponieważ jego oddech był gorący. To byłaby interesująca noc, Louis był tego pewien.

O w pół do jedenastej salon i kuchnia były pełne ludzi ze szkoły Nialla i Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało. Podobało mu się, że dosłownie nikt nie miał z nim problemu (nie taki jak on zwykł mieć do nich) i nie osądzali nikogo. Były dziewczyny całujące dziewczyny i chłopaki całujący chłopaków i chłopak ubrany w spódnice i obcasy. I wszyscy mieli to gdzieś. Louis był tym całkowicie przytłoczony. 

Liam i Zayn całowali się w rogu przez jakiś czas, więc Louis skończył w kuchni, nalewając sobie kieliszek wódki. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien znaleźć Harry’ego i może… może też mogliby się całować? Co jeśli ktoś by zauważył? Co jeśli ktoś by coś powiedział?

Potem przypomniał sobie, że dosłownie dwóch facetów ocierało się o siebie na kanapie i nikt nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

Po szybkim wypiciu shota Louis udał się powrotem do salonu, gdzie zobaczył Harry’ego. Znalazł go tańczącego z innym facetem i poczuł się trochę zazdrosny, ponieważ Harry miał zwracać uwagę na  _niego_  i chcieć  _go_.

Więc po małej przemowie podnoszącej na duchu, wszedł miedzy spocone ciała, aby dostać się do Harry’ego. Muzyka była nadzwyczaj głośna, uderzająca w jego uszy i mógłby przysiąc, że podłoga od tego wibruje.

Kiedy w końcu dostał się do Harry’ego, starszy chłopak miał faceta przyciśniętego do klatki piersiowej i pocierał kroczem o jego tyłek. Louis chciał Harry’ego ocierającego o jego tyłek, i  _tylko_  jego tyłek.

Więc zrobił krok bliżej i położył dłoń na dolnej części pleców Harry’ego, który odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył Louisa. Odepchnął drugiego faceta i prawą rękę owinął dookoła talii Louisa, przyciągając go do swojej piersi. 

\- Cześć. - Powiedział, a Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił się i przywarł do Harry’ego plecami.

\- Chętni jesteśmy? - Dokuczał Harry, ale chwycił biodra Louisa, w każdym razie. Skończyło się na tej samej pozycji, w jakiej Harry był wcześniej z facetem.

Prawie ramie Louisa przeszło na szyję Harry’ego i starszy chłopak wtulił nos w szyję Louisa, gryząc tu skórę. Louis zadrżał i nawet nie obchodziło go, że ludzie mogą ich zobaczyć. Nigdy nie czuł się lepiej.

\- Kim był ten facet?

\- Ktoś z  mojej lekcji angielskiego. Dlaczego? - Zapytał Harry, ściągając usta z szyi Louisa.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu pytam.

\- Zazdrosny?

\- Nie ma pieprzonej mowy.

Harry zaśmiał i polizał pasek na szyi Louisa, po czym wrócił do ssania i gryzienia. Louis zamknął oczy, chyląc się ku dotykowi, ponieważ czuł się absolutnie niesamowicie.

Czuł erekcję Harry’ego naciskającego na jego tyłek, więc postanowił podrażnić się z Harrym poprzez przylegnięcie plecami do niego, jak mógł zobaczyć u innych par robiących to obok nich.

Ręce Harry’ego zacisnęły się na skórze Louisa i jedną z rąk przeniósł, by wpleść ją we włosy Louisa, odciągając głowę do tyłu tak, że ich usta mogły się dotknąć.

Louis na początku był niepewny, bo ludzie mogli zobaczyć, ale wkrótce zatracił się w uczuciu języka Harry’ego ocierającego się o jego własny.

Jego koszulka uniosła się na brzuchu przez kąt, ale nie mógł być, aż tak zaniepokojony, by obciągnąć ją w dół. Dał się ponieść ten jeden raz. I nie było nikogo, mówiącego mu, że nie może tego czy tamtego.

\- Jeśli nie przestaniemy, skończę pieprząc cię na ścianie. - Powiedział Harry do jego ust i Louis jęknął, ze spodniami napinającymi się na samą myśl.

Louis odsunął się od Harry’ego, obciągając koszulkę w dół, aby zakryć swój brzuch.

\- Zróbmy kilka shotów. - Zaproponował właściwie Harry do jego ucha, kiedy kręcił się za plecami Louisa i położył ręce po bokach.

Poprowadził Louisa do kuchni i puścił go, by przynieść w połowie pustą butelkę tequili z lady.

\- Nie tak. - Powiedział, gdy Louis sięgnął po kieliszek.

\- Jak inaczej, zatem? - Kwestionuje Louis i okazało się, że zareagował szybciej niż było to zamierzone.

\- Tak.

Louis wydał zszokowany okrzyk, kiedy Harry podniósł go i umieści na wysepce kuchennej.

\- Połóż się.

Louis postąpił zgodnie z instrukcją, choć był nieco zdezorientowany tym co Harry zamierza zrobić. Próbował protestować, kiedy Harry podniósł jego koszulkę ujawniając jego brzuch, ale było to bez sensu.

\- Nie ruszaj się.

Z powrotem zagryzł swój jęk, kiedy Harry polizał grupy pasek na jego szyi, a następnie posypał na to trochę soli.

\- Co próbujesz zrobić? - Zapytał Louis, ale Harry wepchnął mu do ust kawałek limonki.

\- Zrobimy  _body shota_.

\- Ludzie mogą zobaczyć. - Protestował Louis, kiedy zobaczył faceta patrzącego na nich, jak nalewał sobie szklankę piwa.

\- Więc?

Louis piszczał, gdy Harry nagle wylał tequile na jego brzuch, ale potem szybko wszystko to zassał, zanim przeniósł się do jego szyi, gdzie zlizał sól. Wszędzie czuł gorąco, bo język Harry’ego był na nim, wszędzie.

Harry wciągnął limonkę do ust, zanim wypluł i uśmiechnął się do Louisa, klepiąc go po brzuchu.

\- Teraz moja kolej.

Zamienili się miejscami i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na ukłucie zazdrości i niepewności ogarniającej go na widok idealnego ciała Harry’ego. Harry napiął mięśnie po tym, jak posypał go solą i włożył limonkę między jego wargi. Louis zrobił dokładnie tak jak Harry, ssąc z jego opalonej wytatuowanej klatki piersiowej do sucha, zanim zaczął zlizywać sól i wziął limonkę.

Ręka Harry’ego wystrzeliła do karku Louisa i pociągnął jego głowę w dół, aby złączyć ich usta w pocałunku, który smakował jak tequile. Louis odsunął się, zanim zrobiło się zbyt gorąco, nie miał zamiaru robić przedstawienia dla każdego, kto był w kuchni. Był już zarumieniony, wiedząc, że wiele osób było świadkami tego, co zrobili, a wszystkim co chciał zrobić to wrócić do salonu, gdzie światła zostały przyciemnione i nikt nie mógł go właściwie zobaczyć.

\- Co się dzieje? - Spytał Harry Zayna, który właśnie wyszedł z łazienki w korytarzu, z Liamem depczącym mu po piętach.

Louis spojrzał na zaniedbany stan Liama; jego włosy były potargane, a wargi pogryzione. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, co wydarzyło się w łazience.  

Zayn uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął z kurtki znajomą torebkę z białym proszkiem, potrząsając nią przed twarzą Harry’ego.

\- Wciągasz?

Harry rzucił Louisowi pytające spojrzenie, a Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jesteś, jak, narkomanem, prawda? - Sprawdza Louis, kiedy usiadł na kanapie pomiędzy Harry’m i Niallem.

Harry potrząsnął głową, parskając. Zayn wysypał trochę kokainy na stół i Harry zaczął robić linie jedną z kart kredytowych Louisa.

Dziesięć minut wciągania, a Harry był już przy drugiej linii, podczas gdy Louis zadecydował się mieć oko na niego i nie wciągać wszelkiego rodzaju narkotyków przez noc.

Lewe ramię Harry’ego było wgniecione w bok Louisa bo kanapa nie mieściła więcej niż piec osób, mimo to siedziało sześciu ludzi. Bransoletki Harry’ego (miał je  _zawsze_ ) niewygodnie wbijały się w skórę Louisa.

Czekał, aż Harry się uspokoi, ponieważ zaczął wywód o rzeczach, którymi Louis naprawdę nie zawracał sobie głowy, aby faktycznie zwróć na to uwagę.

\- Dwie minuty do północy! - Ktoś ogłosił i Louis wiedział, że wszyscy mogliby wyjść na zewnątrz (wszystko było pokryte śniegiem, ale wciąż) i oglądać stamtąd fajerwerki.

Zasugerował to Niallowi i minutę później wszyscy byli na zewnątrz, mrożąc sobie tyłki, czekając na odliczanie, które Zayn zwykle robił.

Harry dał Louisowi swoją dżinsową kurtkę i Louis był naprawdę wdzięczny za ten gest, ponieważ już miał zemdleć z hipotermii.

\- Miałeś kiedykolwiek noworoczny pocałunek? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie?

\- Nie. Moja rodzina zawsze wyjeżdża na Sylwestra i Eleanor zwykle wyjeżdża na Fidżi, czy coś… co?

Harry skinął głową.

\- Zayn.

Louis skrzywił się i odwrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć Liama skulonego pod ramieniem Zayna, patrzącego w górę na starszego chłopaka, uśmiechnął się.

\- DZIESIĘĆ! DZIEWIĘĆ! - Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć i Louis był nieco nerwowy, bo niby wiedział, że pocałuje Harry’ego. To nic nie znaczy, prawda? Po tym wszystkim, ta cała rzecz z noworocznym pocałunkiem była przesądem, a Louis nie był przesądną osobą.

\- TRZY! DWA! JEDEN!

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i właściwie złapał jego koszulę, aby złączyć ich usta. Harry nie protestował. Natomiast otworzył usta, więc ich języki mogły się dotknąć.

Wszyscy skandowali “Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku” i usłyszał echo fajerwerków na niebie, a on był szczerze zadowolony.

Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, patrzył na fajerwerki przez chwilę i zrobił zdjęcie, by wrzucić je później na Instagram.

Gdy weszli do środka, wszyscy nadal imprezowali i dobrze się bawili. Louis znalazł się na kanapie, sam tym razem, sprzątając resztki kokainy i umieszczając je w małej plastikowej torebce.

Naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć, że zamiast być na szalonym Times Square o północy, sprzątał kokainę za swoich przyjaciół z publicznej szkoły.

\- Louuuu.

Spojrzał w górę, zaskoczony przezwiskiem, wpatrując się w Harry’ego, który się zbliżał, wyraźnie podpity i naćpany.

\- Co?

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis odłożył małą torebkę na stół.

\- Sprzątam po tobie.

Harry posłał mu otumaniony uśmiech i Louis mógł zobaczyć oczy nabiegłe krwią.

\- Potrzebujesz położyć się na trochę. - Sugeruje, ale Harry potrząsa głową, siadając obok Louisa na kanapie.

\- Chcę ciebie położyć na trochę więcej.**

Louis nie miał czasu na reakcję, bo Harry popchnął go do tyłu na podłokietnik kanapy, dopasowując się między rozłożonymi nogami Louisa i pocałował go.

\- Harry, ludzie mogą-

\- Pieprzę ich. Chcę cię teraz.

I okej. To było nowe. Louisowi nigdy nie powiedziano, że był chciany, ale to było dobre i postanowił nie myśleć o potencjalnych gapiach. Wszyscy byli zbyt pijani, by pamiętać te kilka godzin lub zbyt zajęci imprezowaniem.

Prawe kolano Harry’ego zatrzymało się przed biodrem Louisa, a druga noga umieszczona była na podłodze. Jego ręce były na podłokietniku, po obu stronach głowy Louisa, i całując żywo młodszego chłopaka.

Louis chwycił włosy Harry’ego, przyciągając ich twarze bliżej i podniósł nogi tak, by kolana były po obu stronach bioder Harry’ego. Mógł już poczuć dżinsy napinające się na ich działania i Harry zdawał się czuć dokładnie ten sam poziom podniecenia, ponieważ jego erekcja była oczywista naprzeciw wewnętrznej strony uda Louisa.

\- Wziąłbym cię na tej kanapie, gdybyś nie był dziewicą… i gdybyśmy byli sami. - Harry tchnął w usta Louisa i Louis oniemiał na widok ciemnych zielonych oczu, które błyszczały do niego figlarnie.

Ale kiedy Harry nagle sięgnął między ich ciałami, by złapać twardego kutasa Louisa, Louis odepchnął jego rękę.

\- Nie tutaj. - Powiedział i Harry skinął głową, wstając z kanapy w rekordowym czasie.

\- Na górze, zatem?

\- Uh...

Louis rozważa to przez chwilę, rozglądając się po pokoju, aby sprawdzić czy wszystko było w porządku.

\- Nie spalą twojego domu, jeśli to jest to, czego się boisz. - Mówi Harry, przewracając oczami.

\- Zamknij się. - Mruknął Louis i ruszył za Harrym korytarzem.

\- Panie przodem. - Drwi Harry, kiedy docierają do pokoju Louisa, trzymając otwarte dla nich drzwi.

\- A dziwki za nimi. - Odpowiada Louis. Pamiętał Barbarę raz mówiącą to do Nialla i uratowało go to we właściwym momencie.

Harry warkną coś, zanim zatrzasnął drzwi i złapał Louisa za kołnierz koszuli.

\- Hej! Uważaj na koszulkę! To jest  _Ralph Lauren_. - Protestuje Louis i Harry prychnął z irytacją, ściągając ją przez głowę Louisa.

\- Połóż się na łóżku.

Louis zrobił tak, jak powiedział, podczas gdy Harry zdjął swoją koszulę i spodnie. Pochylił się nad Louisem na łóżku, z kolanem między jego udami. Całowali się tak przez jakiś czas, z Harrym na Louisie, ale potem Harry nabrał ochoty i ściągnął dżinsy z Louisa.

\- Kocham te dżinsy, są tak obcisłe na tyłku. - Mówi Harry, zanim ściągnął też majtki Louisa, pozwalając kutasowi Louisa klapnąć na jego brzuch.

Był wściekle czerwony, prosząc Harry’ego o dotyk i wszystko co Harry mógł zrobić, to polizać usta na ten widok.

\- Dotknij się.

Louis przełknął ślinę i owinął rękę dookoła siebie, w rzeczywistości nie będąc pewnym, co robić i dlaczego to robić.

Harry też ściągnął z siebie majtki (pewnie ukradł je z  _Tommy Hilfiger_  - nie było sposobu, by mógł sobie na nie pozwolić), zanim wspiął się na łóżko, tym razem obracając Louisa, więc ich klatki piersiowe były dosłownie przyklejone do siebie, jak kładli się na bokach, całując się.

Harry odepchnął rękę Louisa i zastąpił ja swoją. Wsunął prawe kolana między uda Louisa, naciskając na jego wrażliwe jądra. Louis jęknął i kutas Harry’ego drgnął na ten dźwięk, bo Louis zawszy wydawał przyjemne dźwięki, takie miękkie i potrzebujące.

Prawa ręka Louisa spoczywała na biodrze Harry’ego jak Harry obciągał mu, ale potem przestał, by złapać oba ich kutasy w jego gigantyczną rękę. Przez jakiś czas powoli pocierał je razem i w tym samym czasie całował sprośnie Louisa; z otwartymi ustami i powoli.

\- Achh. Szybciej, proszę. - Błagał Louis, ale Harry zrobił dokładnie odwrotnie, zwolnił, ponieważ lubił drażnić Louisa. Chciał go proszącego, błagającego i skręcającego się z orgazmu.

Harry pozwolił sobie opaść na plecy, więc Louis górował. Ręką, w której nie miał ich kutasów, sięgnął za Louisa by złapać jego tyłek. Zwolnił ruchy dłonią w dół, więc Louis musiał ostatecznie przyciskać się do niego, by stworzyć tarcie.

To jest dokładnie to, co się stało, bo tylko pięć sekund później, ręce Louisa umieszczone były na piersi Harry’ego i przyciskał się do kutasa Harry’ego, zdesperowany do wszelkiego rodzaju tarcia.

Harry wbił paznokcie w uda Louisa, drapiąc je, jak Louis pchał naprzód.

\- Ja zaraz- zaraz dojdę. - Powiedział Louis bez tchu i Harry napiął mięśnie brzucha na ten dźwięk.

\- Tak? Dojdź w moich ustach.

Usta Louis opadły, ale Harry nie tracił czasu. Przyciągnął Louisa, aż jego kolana były naprzeciw jego pach, a jego kutas był gotowy do ust Harry’ego.

Szybko obciągnął obojgu, aż Louis doszedł z głośnym jękiem, prosto w usta Harry’ego. Doszedł na całe plecy Louisa, a po opadnięciu ich wzwodów, przyciągnął głowę Louisa do swoich ust.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, jak dobrze smakujesz? - Zapytał po połknięciu całej spermy Louisa.

Louis nie dał odpowiedzi, ponieważ Harry już przyciskał ich wargi razem, otwierając usta Louisa swoim językiem. Louis nie mógł już więcej utrzymać się w górze, więc pozwolił sobie opaść na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, jego kutas naciskający na pępek Harry’ego jak całowali się niechlujnie.

To było niechlujne i mokre, ale Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało, poniekąd lubił to. Lubił uczucie gorącej skóry Harry’ego naprzeciw własnej i ręce Harry’ego na dolnej części jego pleców, od czasu do czasu ześlizgujące się na jego pośladki. Nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale absolutnie podobała mu się obsesja Harry’ego na punkcie jego tyłka.

\- Czuję się brudny. - Powiedział Harry’emu, kiedy w końcu przestali się całować.

\- Jesteś brudny. - Uśmiechnął się Harry i popchnął Louisa na plecy, żeby mógł usiąść.

\- Muszę teraz wziąć czystą kołdrę. - Jęknął Louis, gdy zobaczył spermę Harry’ego rozmazaną po całej niebieskiej tkaninie.

\- Powinienem wezwać pokojówkę? - Zapytał sarkastycznie Harry, a Louis obserwował jego opaloną, wytatuowaną klatkę piersiową, jak wsuwał bokserki.

\- Po prostu od teraz będę ignorować twoje wredne komentarze.

\- Jeśli możesz robić żarty z tego jak biedny jestem, ja mogę wyśmiewać cię za to jak bogaty jesteś.

\- Brzmi dobrze.

Louis wstał z łóżka i Harry podszedł do niego, aby zetrzeć spermę z jego pleców papierem toaletowym.

\- Idę wziąć prysznic. - Powiedział Harry, a Louis wzruszył ramionami.

Ubrał się szybko i poszedł do pralni, pozyskać nową czystą kołdrę, rzucając drugą do kosza na brudy.

Wziął prysznic w pokoju Phoebe i do czasu, aż wrócił do swojego, Harry już tam był.

Muzykę nadal można było usłyszeć z dołu i Louis zastanawiał się, czy Harry chciał iść z powrotem na dół. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie był już w nastroju do imprezowania.

\- Co robisz?

\- Co masz na myśli pytając co ja robię? Wchodzę do łóżka.

\- Nie chcesz iść na dół? - Pyta Louis.

\- Jest już druga w nocy, wszyscy albo idą do domu albo pójdą w mniej niż godzinę.

\- Och, okej. Więc ty- okej.

Harry skinął głową i podciągnął nową kołdrę do góry, więc mógł wejść pod nią. Louis przygryzł wargę i starał się nie rumienić, jak szybko ubierał piżamę.

\- Twoje łóżko jest takie wygodne. - Powiedział Harry, gdy Louis mył zęby i wyciągał kontakty.

\- Dzięki.

\- Gdybym miał podobne do tego, nigdy bym z niego nie wychodził.

Louis przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Podszedł do biurka, by sprawdzić powiadomienia telefoniczne.

\- Co robisz w telefonie przez cały dzień? - Zapytał Harry z łóżka i Louis odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

\- Sprawdzam, czy ktoś pisał coś o imprezie.

Harry zdjął swoje bransoletki i umieścił je na stoliku nocnym, podczas gdy Louis przeglądał Twitter, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie tweetnął o imprezie, a następnie Facebook i Instagram.

\- Już mówiłem, wszyscy powinni zachować to w tajemnicy. - Zapewnił go Harry i po tym Louis wysłał do swoich rodziców wiadomość 'Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku', zablokował to i podszedł do łóżka.

\- Będę miał dużo do sprzątania, prawda? - Zapytał Louis, jak dostał się pod kołdrę.

\- Bardzo prawdopodobne. - Odpowiedział Harry i odwrócił się na bok twarzą do Louisa, podpierając ręką głowę.

\- Jeśli ktoś coś zniszczył, wtedy będzie za to płacił. I nie byłby wstanie zastąpić jednej z żarówek.

\- Mogę znaleźć inne sposoby na zapłacenie ci. - Mówi znacząco Harry, a Louis pokręcił głową. Położył się całkowicie na plecach i oparł głowę o poduszkę. Zgasił światło, więc byli teraz w całkowitej ciemności.

\- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół seksu.

Harry prychnął.

\- To obraca się wokół pieniędzy, zatem?

\- Nie, ale-

\- Szczerze nie mam pojęcia jak żyjesz swoim życiem.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał Louis, poniekąd obrażony.

\- Mam na myśli, masz kupę pieniędzy i wydajesz je na jachty i drogie ubrania, które wyglądają tak dobrze, jak te, które można dostać za dziesięć funtów w normalnym sklepie.

\- I na co proponujesz mi wydać pieniądze? Narkotyki i imprezy?

\- Tak? I na organizacje charytatywne.

\- To głupie. I od kiedy jesteś dobroczynny? - Szydzi Louis.

\- Gdybym miał pieniądze, na pewno przekazałbym trochę na cele charytatywne. 

\- Ty? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Louis.

\- Tylko dlatego, że mam tatuaże i piercing, nie oznacza, że jestem dupkiem.

\- Jesteś dupkiem.

\- A ty zepsutym bachorem.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny o osiemnastoletnią dziewicę, która nie może nawet zrobić sobie tosta?

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - Zapytał Louis obrażony.

\- Oznacza to, że nie masz pojęcia, jak jest w prawdziwym świecie, Louis. Jesteś przyzwyczajony do ludzi robiących wszystko za ciebie i całujących cię po dupie.

\- Mówiłeś mi to wcześniej.

\- Pewnego dnia zobaczysz, jaki jest prawdziwy świat i będziesz przerażony, i nie wiem, jak zmierzysz się z życiem, bo nie będzie nikogo, aby powiedzieć ci jak to zrobić.

\- Próbujesz poczuć się lepiej dla biedaków, sprawiając, że czuje się źle?

\- Nie, ja po prostu stwierdzam fakty.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, co mówisz, jesteś naćpany kokainą.

\- Jeszcze.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, dlaczego wręcz się martwisz?

\- Nie nienawidzę cię, po prostu mi cię żal, bo nie masz pojęcia, jak popieprzone życie jest w rzeczywistości.

_Od kiedy ta dyskusja zmieniła się w głęboką lekcje życia?_

\- Jesteś naćpany i odbiegasz od tematu, w tej chwili.

\- Mówisz tak, dlatego, bo boisz się, że mam racje.

\- Idź spać i przestań być pesymistą.

\- Nie jestem pesymistą, jestem realistą.

\- To dlaczego zawsze widzisz najgorsze rzeczy?

\- Bo taka jest rzeczywistość, Louis. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie rzeczy naprawdę są, ponieważ rodzice zadbali, aby upiększać wszystko dla ciebie i zasłaniać gówno.

\- Och, proszę wyjaśnij, jakie  _rzeczy_   _są naprawdę_.

\- Świat... jest paskudnym miejscem. Jest paskudny, cholerny horror show***. - Powiedział Harry i Louis odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Harry wydawał się poważny, a jego oczy migotały Louisem.

\- Jest tak wiele bólu, wiesz? Jest tak wiele.

\- Co wiesz o bólu? Imprezujesz i uprawiasz seks każdego dnia.

\- Jesteś tak cholernie głupi, przysięgam.

\- Ty zacząłeś ten temat!

Harry przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się plecami do Louisa.

Tak zasnęli tej nocy.

Louis obudził się siedem godzin później, o w pół do dziesiątej. Wciąż padał śnieg, a kiedy rozsunął zasłony, Harry jęknął i poruszył się na łóżku, przykrywając głowę kołdrą.

Louis ubrał parę spodni dresowych  _Tommy Hilfiger_  i koszulkę polo po umyciu zębów. Kiedy wszedł do swojego pokoju, Harry jeszcze spał, więc Louis nie przeszkadzał mu.

Poszedł na dół, aby zobaczyć, jak wygląda sytuacja. Byli ludzie dosłownie śpiący na podłodze w kuchni i w salonie. Barbara i Niall byli przytuleni na kanapie, a Liam spał na kolanach Zayna na fotelu. Nie buło szkód innych niż być może rozlanych drinków i pustych kubków porozrzucanych po całym pokoju.

Louis upewnił się, że nikogo nie obudzi jak będzie wszystko sprzątał i upewniając się, że nie pozostawił nic za sobą. Potem sięgnął po babeczkę z szafki na słodycze i zrobił sobie herbatę na śniadanie.

Kiedy skończył, wrócił na górę, aby zrobić trochę dodatkowej pracy domowej. Harry był w łazience i bransoletki zniknęły, co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie je założył.

Louis miał usiąść przy biurku, ale dostrzegł czerwoną plamę na prześcieradle na prawo od poduszki Harry’ego.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

Harry wyszedł z łazienki, na wpół ubrany z ręcznikiem w ręku.

\- Twój nos krwawi czy coś? Bo jest krew na łóżku.

Harry spojrzał, gdzie wskazywał Louis, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

\- Um- tak. Uderzyłem się przypadkowo. Przepraszam.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale nich będzie, bo miał prace do zrobienia. I nie ma powodu, dlaczego Harry kłamie, prawda?

Wszyscy w końcu wyszli około drugiej po południu i Louis upewnił się, że wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Jeśli jego rodzice dowiedzieliby się, co robił przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, to na pewno zamknęliby go.

Potrząsnął głową na te myśl, i włożył okulary, gdy usiadł przy biurku. Miał prace do zrobienia, jeśli chce osiągnąć coś w życiu.

* * *

 

* _(chyba)_ proces upijania się przed skończeniem spotkania towarzyskiego, w sposób tak opłacalny jak to możliwe, z alkoholem wysokoprocentowym i tanim piwem konsumowanym w małych grupkach ~ Wikipedia.org

**  - You need to lay down for a bit  
\- I want to lay you down for a bit more.  
słowo  **lay** oznacza  _kłaść się_  jak i  _uprawiać seks_  ;)

*** coś ekscytującego

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DZIĘKUJĘ ZA KUDOSY (hehe) I KOMENTARZE
> 
> PS: LICZĘ NA NASTĘPNE ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Poprawki: Marcelek xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatnia klasa!AU, gdzie Harry jest popieprzonym bad boy’em z wieloma problemami, Louis jest perfekcyjnym bogatym chłopakiem ze zbyt wieloma pieniędzmi i ich szkoły są po przeciwnych stronach ulicy,naprzeciw siebie. Spotykają się na imprezie i to jest ostatnia (i może jedyna)rzecz jakiej potrzebują.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tej części dowiemy się trochę o Harry’m :)

\- Louis?! - Woła jego mama z dołu.

\- Co?! - Odkrzyknął. Był w połowie odcinka, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić to wyjść z łóżka.

Kiedy jego matka nie odpowiedziała, jęknął i wstał z łóżka, aby faktycznie zejść na dół. Absolutnie nienawidził, kiedy jego rodzice wołają jego imię, a on musi zejść na dół, zobaczyć co chcieli.

\- Co jest? - Zapytał, starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt zirytowanego.

\- Co to za plama jest tutaj? - Zapytała matka, wskazując na brązowawe plamy na białej kanapie.

Ta plama była od kiedy Niall przypadkowo rozlał piwo kilka dni temu, Louis przypomniał sobie.

\- Uh… piłem jakiegoś szampana i przypadkowo rozlałem go.

\- Mogłeś po prostu kazać jednej z pokojówek to wyczyścić.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Jest w porządku.

\- Dobrze bawiliście się w Nowym Jorku? - Zapytał, starając się zmienić temat.

Skinęła głową. Ledwo wrócili do domu, i oczywiście jego matka już znalazła coś do dręczenia go.

\- Eleanor dzwoniła się nas zapytać, jak leci, tak przy okazji. Wydawała się być zaskoczona, że nie było cię z nami.

\- C-Co powiedziałaś? - Zapytał Louis, panikując.

\- Powiedziałam, że zostałeś w domu. Czy ona nie była zaproszona na imprezę Liama?

\- Uh. To było- to był w zasadzie odwołane, więc ja po prostu- zostałem w domu.

\- Och. Okej. Skończyłeś już dodatkową pracę domową?

Kiwnął głową, ulżyło mu, że jego matka nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań. Wiedział, że panika i wszystko prawdopodobnie popsułoby się.

Louis spędził cały dzień w swoim pokoju, czytając i oglądając  _Netflix_  na swoim MacBooku. W pewnym momencie miał już tego dość i westchnął, bo chciał wyjść gdzieś się zabawić. Ale nie mógł, bo jego rodzice nie pozwolili by mu, a poza tym, nie ma nikogo z kim mógłby spędzić czas.

Zadzwonił do Liama kilka minut później, kiedy skończył chodzić dookoła swojego pokoju.

\- Cześć, Louis. - Przywitał się Liam z drugiego końca i okej, brzmiał tak jakby nerwowo.

\- Hej! Myślałem, że może spędzilibyśmy razem czas wieczorem? Przyszedłbyś lub-

\- Ja uch- prawdę mówiąc mam randkę z Zaynem.

Louisowi opadła szczęka na te nowości.

\- Ty- co? Gdzie?  _Co_?

\- Zaprosił mnie wczoraj.

\- Dokąd idziecie?

\- Do pewnej włoskiej restauracji, którą lubi.

\- I- okej? Wow. Więc jesteście teraz  _razem_  razem?

\- Myślę, że tak.

\- Och. Cóż... przepraszam. Mam na myśli powodzenia. Bawcie się dobrze.

Louis nie czekał na odpowiedź Liama, zanim odłożył słuchawkę i usiadł w nogach łóżka. Nigdy nie był bardziej znudzony w życiu. Czuł się jakby miał płakać z irytacji.

 ֎

Harry oblizał wargi, gdy oglądał Zayna rolującego jointa. Byli w salonie Harry’ego na 2 Stycznia, gotowi do palenia pierwszego skręta w tym roku.

\- Gdzie jest mój? - Zapytał, kiedy Zayn wziął to do ust i zapalił.

\- Będziemy dzielić się tym jednym, bo mam randkę wieczorem.

Harry zakrztusił się powietrzem.

\- Ty  _co_? Masz randkę? Z Liamem?

Zayn skinął głową i zaciągnął się, zanim podał jointa Harry’emu, który nadal był w szoku.

\- Kiedy ty- dlaczego?

\- Lubię go nie, nie wiem.

\- Ale  _co_ , podoba ci się on? Mam na myśli, pieprzyłbyś go i w ogóle, ale- jeśli umówisz się z nim, musi on mieć jakąś osobowość.

\- On jest mądry i naprawdę zabawny.

\- Nie wydaje się być zabawny. Wydaje się być bardzo poważny i zabójcą humoru.

\- Jeśli ktoś pasuje do tego opisu, to Louis, nie Liam.

 - Tak, ale ja nie spotykam się z Louisem.

\- Daj mi spokój, okej? Lubię Liama.

\- Pieprzyłeś go już?

\- Nie? - Zayn pokręcił głową. - Pieprzyłeś Louisa?

\- Nie. Ale ssiemy się nawzajem, więc to jakiś początek.

\- Ha. Powodzenia w zakładaniu go na twojego kutasa. On nie będzie cię pieprzyć, chyba że ty, wyjdziesz za niego czy coś.

\- Chcesz się założyć?

I w zamian dostał uwagę Zayna.

\- Chcesz się założyć, że będziesz pieprzyć Louisa do końca roku szkolnego?

\- Właściwie, nie. Nie muszę ci niczego udowadniać.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że musisz.

Wziął jointa z palców Harry’ego, a Harry przewrócił oczami, opierając się o kanapę.

Harry’emu niezbyt podoba się taki Zayn, wszystko kochający i prawdziwie poważny zarazem.

\- Więc nie będziemy malować graffiti na ścianach dziś wieczorem.

\- Ach, cholera gościu, zapomniałem. Jutro w nocy, zatem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. To była ich tradycja, aby iść w piątek nowego roku i spryskać farbami ściany Ratuszu. Robią to odkąd Harry przeniósł się do Doncaster trzy lata temu. To było głupie, ale oni nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, w każdym razie inne niż pieprzenie się nawzajem i bycie naćpanym.

Ale teraz, Zayn miał coś lepszego do roboty, niż Harry. A Harry’emu nie podobało się to wszystko.

\- Więc kiedy musisz wychodzić?

Zayn spojrzał na zegar na ścianie.

\- Za, jak, dziesięć minut.

\- Podwozisz go?

\- Nie, spotkamy się na miejscu, więc jego rodzice nie zauważą.

\- I ty mi mówisz, że w zasadzie będziesz płacić za to?

\- Tak.

Harry potrząsnął głową i wziął jointa z powrotem, by móc zaciągnąć się.

\- Czy to oznacza, że nie będziemy pieprzyć się więcej? - Harry zapytał go, dziesięć minut później, kiedy Zayn był już przy drzwiach.

\- Tak. Ale masz teraz Louisa… lub prawą rękę. Do zobaczenia, stary.

Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu, a Harry chciał uderzyć go w jego kwadratową twarz. Zatrzasną drzwi w zamian i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Jego mama wróciła do domu godzinę później i ogłosiła, że wychodzi z matką Nialla. Harry przewrócił oczami i powiedział jej, że prawdopodobnie też wyjdzie, więc nie powinna czekać w przypadku wrócenia do domu przed nim.

 Jeśli Zayn nie chciał iść z nim demolować Ratusz, to Harry zrobi to sam. Westchnął i wstał, aby podejść do szafy, gdzie wziął dwie czarne i jedną zieloną puszkę graffiti  _Montana_.

Czekając, aż jego matka wyjdzie, przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł i wziął telefon, by napisać do Louisa.

_**Harry:** _ _chcesz coś zrobić dziś wieczorem?_

Uśmiechnął się, gdy odpowiedź była niemal natychmiastowa.

_**Louis:** _ _co sprawia, że myślisz, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty??_

_**Harry:** _ _fakt, że dosłownie odpowiedziałeś mi w 0.2 sekundy_

Mógł wyobrazić sobie Louisa przewracającego oczami na wiadomość.

_**Louis:** _ _gdzie?_

Harry uśmiechnął się.

_**Harry:** _ _w parku obok ratusza o 11_

_**Louis:** _ **** _11??? To jest późno_

_**Harry:** _ **** _przepraszam, to jest po twojej porze snu? :((((((_

_**Louis:** _ _zamknij się_

To była jedna-minuta pauzy, zanim jego telefon podświetlił się znowu.

_**Louis:** _ **** _będę tam_

_**Harry:** _ _ubierz się na czarno_

_**Louis:** _ _nie mów mi co mam robić_

Harry odrzucił telefon na bok i położył się z powrotem na łóżku, drapiąc się po nadgarstku pod bransoletkami, ponieważ zaczęło go na prawdę swędzieć. Mógł prawdopodobnie zdrzemnąć się, zanim będzie musiał wstać i ubrać się.

Dzwoniący telefon w uchu, obudził go, więc jęknął, przewracając się, by sięgnąć po niego.

\- Tak?

\- Jestem w drodze! Jesteś tam?

Był na początku zdezorientowany, ale potem rozpoznał kobiecy głos i usiadł na łóżku.

\- Uch. Tak. Spotkamy się tam za dziesięć.

Louis rozłączył się i westchnął. Nie było łatwo wymknąć się, ale tak szybko jak jego rodzice położyli się spać w swoim pokuj o w pół do jedenastej, zaczął przebierać się. Miał na sobie czarne obcisłe dżinsy, czarne polo i czarne conversy. Nie był pewien, dlaczego musiał się ubrać cały na czarno, ale zrobił to tak czy inaczej, ponieważ albo to, albo zostanie w swoim pokoju na resztę weekendu, samemu.

Znalazł ciemną niebieską kurtkę  _Ralph Lauren_ , więc poszedł w niej.

Upewnił się, że nie narobi hałasu, idąc w dół po schodach i używając tylnich drzwi, tylko w tym przypadku. Wiedział, że jego droga do Ratusza jest całkiem dobra; to był pięciominutowy spacerek przez park po drugiej stronie ulicy, a następnie dwie przecznice dalej.

Zastanawiał się, co Harry planował dla nich zrobić, i jeśli podjął dobrą decyzje, zgadzał się cokolwiek to było.

Harry już tam był, kiedy przybył, pomimo że Louis dzwoni do niego tak szybko jak wszedł do parku. Siedział na ławce przy fontannie, ubrany na czarno z beanie zakrywającą większość jego włosów.

\- Co masz pod nią? - Zapytał Louis tak szybko jak zobaczył Harry’ego ukrywającego coś pod kurtką.

Jego oczy rozszerzył się, kiedy Harry wyciągnął coś, co Louis wiedział, że jest puszkami graffiti.

\- Ty- ty nie planujesz rzeczywiście robić coś nielegalnego, prawda? Dlaczego zadzwoniłeś do mnie? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem, rozglądając się dookoła, aby zobaczyć czy ktoś był na ich linii wzroku, ale wszystko było opustoszałe, z wyjątkiem oświetlonego budynku, tuż przed nimi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nielegalne! - Louis zawołał ponownie.

\- Nic nie jest nielegalne, chyba że dasz się złapać.

\- Ja nie pomogę ci zrobić nic z tego. - Stwierdził Louis, krzyżując ramiona i wypychając biodro.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że musisz mi pomóc.

\- Zatem dlaczego tu jestem?

\- Do dotrzymania mi towarzystwa i ładnego wyglądania, tak?

Louis lekko zarumienił się na słowa Harry’ego i nienawidził siebie za to. To było denerwujące jak szybko mógł zmienić mu się nastrój.

Więc to jak znalazł się podążającego za Harrym przez ulicę do ratuszu, gdzie Harry otworzył jedną z puszek i potrząsnął nią.

\- Co mal- och.

\- Harry zaczął pisać duże F, a potem U i Louis już wiedział, dokąd to zmierza. Cały czas rozglądał się dookoła, upewniając się, że nie dadzą się złapać.

\- Czemu w ogóle to robisz? Jesteś  _aż tak_  znudzony?- Louis zadaje pytania, a Harry spojrzał na niego.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, ze facet, którego pieprzyłem, znalazł sobie chłopaka i nie mam nic innego do roboty.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

_Więc nie jestem wystarczający czy coś?_

\- Dlaczego się tak dąsasz? - Zapytał Harry, rzucając szybko okiem na Louisa.

\- Nie dąsam się. To nie ma znaczenia.

Harry potrząsnął głową i chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nagle usłyszał kogoś krzyczącego na nich.

\- Hej! Zatrzymajcie się, podnieście ręce do góry!

\- Cholera. - Zaklął Harry i serce Louis nagle zaczęło bić szybciej, kiedy zobaczył dwóch policjantów, trzymających latarki święcących im po oczach.

\- Uciekaj! - Krzyknął na niego Harry i upuścił puszki. Louis ocknął się z szoku i zaczął biec za Harrym.

Jego oddech nokautował go i mógł usłyszeć policjantów krzyczących do nich by się zatrzymali, ale nie zrobił tego. Biegnąc w dół ulicy nagle zaczął się uśmiechać, bo to zdecydowanie była najbardziej ekscytująca rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

I było też przerażające, jak pełen życia się czuł. Louis nie był pewien, czy to było przerażające, ponieważ czuł się niezwyciężony, czy za względu na fakt, że wszystko to było z powodu Harry’ego.

Biegł w dół ulicy i krzyknął, kiedy został wciągnięty do ciemnej uliczki pomiędzy sklepem spożywczym i blokiem mieszkalnym.

\- Co-

\- Zamknij się. - Mruknął Harry i zakrył jego usta, ciągnąc go za kontener na śmieci i przyciskając go do ściany.

Gliny zatrzymały się na chwilę, rozglądając się z latarkami, zanim kontynuowali bieg.

Serce Louisa uderzające o jego klatkę piersiową i adrenalina przeszywająca jego ciało, było absolutnie porywające. Był pijany na uczucie wolności, które dostał od Harry’ego, i było to głupie, wiedział to, ale nie dbał o to. Polubi bycie nieostrożnym.

\- Co? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Louisa.

\- Nic. - Tchnął Louis i chwycił za kark Harry’ego, zderzając ich wargi ze sobą.

Harry wciągnął zaskoczony oddech, ale potem się zrelaksował naprzeciw ust Louisa, wybierając podważenie je językiem. Louis jęknął, kiedy Harry chwycił jego biodra, przyciskając ich ciała razem i wciskając Louisa dalej w ścianę.

Lewa ręka Harry’ego podeszła do włosów Louisa, odciągając jego głowę, by zaatakować jego szyję. Louis zamknął oczy, jak Harry ssał i lizał jego szyję, gryząc i szarpiąc.

\- Masz- masz zamiar zostawić ślad? - Zapytał Louis między ciężkimi oddechami, a Harry zacieśnił uchwyt na pasie Louisa jako odpowiedź.

Kiedy Harry odsunął się z ‘pop’ , Louis otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na niego. Ręka Harry’ego zeszła w dół do przodu spodni Louisa i odpięła pasek.

Louis pchał się do jego dotyku i Harry wślizgnął rękę w jego spodnie, ściskając do na wpół ubranego.

\- Jesteś już twardy dla mnie, hm?

\- Zamknij się. - Mruknął Louis i Harry zaśmiał się miękko jak zaczął głaskać Louisa, który wypuścił niski jęk.

\- Czekaj- czekaj. Nie tutaj.

 Harry przygryzł wargę i wyciągnął rękę ze spodni Louisa, ponownie ściskając ich usta razem.

\- Jak daleko jest twój dom? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry polizał jego wargi.

\- Trzy bloki dalej. Trzy minuty. - Odpowiedział i Louis poprawił się, zanim zapiął spodnie.

\- Możemy tam iść?

\- Chcesz? - Zapytał zaskoczony Harry, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej na pytanie Louisa.

\- Tak. Czy twoja- czy twoja mama jest tam? Albo... tata?

\- Nie mam taty, a moja mama jest nieobecna. - Wyjaśnił Harry, odsuwając się od Louisa, aby spojrzeć na niego prawidłowo.

Louis chciał zapytać, co ma na myśli poprzez „nie mam taty”, ale odepchnął tę myśl na tył jego umysłu.

\- Więc, możemy iść czy nie? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry wyszczerzył się.

\- Jesteśmy niecierpliwi, prawda? Zapytał Harry i włożył ręce do kieszeni, cofając się o krok. Skinął głową w kierunku wyjścia z zaułka, dając znak Louisowi, by podążał za nim.

\- Możesz przestać byś pewnym siebie dupkiem przez chwilę? - Rzucił Louis jak zaczął iść.

\- Och, nauczyłeś się nowego przekleństwa? - Drwi Harry, a Louis przewraca oczami.

Szli ulicą w milczeniu przez jakiś czas, ale potem Harry szukał czegoś po kieszeniach i wyciągnął paczkę  _Marlboro_.

\- Poważnie? Właśnie teraz zaczniesz palić?

\- Masz z tym jakiś problem, księżniczko?

\- Nigdy mnie tak nie nazywaj.

Harry potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął papierosa, zanim wsunął paczkę z powrotem do kieszeni i zapalając szluga.

Louis oglądał go umieszczającego to pomiędzy wargami i zaciągającego się.

\- Dlaczego palisz? Aby wydawać się fajnym?

\- Nie. Ludzie, którzy tak robią to idioci.

\- Zatem dlaczego ty?

\- Ponieważ to mnie relaksuje. - Odpowiada Harry.

\- Ponadto, to cię zabija.

\- O to chodzi.

Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, zastanawiając się, dlaczego mówił coś takiego.

\- Chcesz spróbować?

\- Co? Nie ma mowy! - Wykrzyknął Louis, całkowicie przytłoczony pytaniem.

\- Nie umrzesz, wiesz to, prawda?

Harry zatrzymał się i Louis był zdezorientowany, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że oni właściwie dotarli na miejsce.

\- Muszę to skończyć. - Powiedział Harry.

Louis położył rękę na biodrze i czekał. Sposób, w jaki wydawał się relaksować, kiedy wypuszczał dym mając Louisa kompletnie zauroczonego, i pozostawiał go zamyślonym, jeśli to był sposób Harry’ego na pokazanie bycia.

\- W porządku. Pozwól mi spróbować. - Znalazł się na mówieniu bez zastanowienia i Harry uśmiechnął się, wyciągając papierosa, by Louis go wziął.

\- Więc po prostu- umieszczam go między swoje wargi?

\- Robiłeś to już wcześniej, nie?

Louis zrozumiał nieprzyzwoitą insynuację, ale zdecydował się do zignorować.

\- Tak, zassij dym i spróbuj go wciągnąć do płuc. Następnie wydmuchnij to przez nos, żeby upewnić się, że działa.

Louis robił zgodnie z instrukcją, ale skończył dławiąc się i zwrócił papierosa.

\- Nie dla mnie, dzięki.

Harry zaśmiał się i skończył papierosa dwie minuty później. Pozwolił opaść mu na ziemie i nadepnął na niego.

\- Wyglądasz jak zagubiony szczeniaczek. - Powiedział do Louisa, zanim niespodziewanie przyciągnął go do pocałunku za kołnierzyk kurtki.

Louis odsunął się, zanim mogło zrobić się zbyt gorąco.

 - Na zewnątrz jest zimno. - Skarżył się, a Harry pokręcił głową, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi.

Louis podążył zanim do środka, po otwarciu drzwi i czekając aż Harry je zamknie.

\- Więc… twojej mamy nie będzie w domu?

\- Wyluzuj, nie będzie nam przeszkadzał, kiedy przyjdzie. Wyszła z mamą Nialla, więc to będzie chwila.

\- Z mamą Nialla?

Harry skinął głową i rzucił klucz do małego koszyka przy drzwiach, zanim ściągnął kurtkę i powiesił ją.

 - Chcesz coś do picia? - Zapytał Harry i Louis skrzywił się na nieoczekiwaną życzliwość.

\- Uch… Co masz?

\- Ścieki lub wodę toaletową, twój wybór.

Louis rzeczywiście przez chwilę wziął go na poważnie, ale potem zobaczył jego twarz.

\- Chciałbym trochę herbaty.

\- Chciałbyś trochę herbaty. - Powtórzył Harry, a Louis skinął.

\- Dwie łyżeczki cukru i trochę-

\- Nie jestem  _Starbucks._

Louis westchnął.

\- Chciałbym zatem trochę wody.

\- To mamy.

\- Ale nie kranówa!

\- Oczywiście.

Harry sięgnął po szklankę z szafki i nalał do niej trochę wody, zanim podał ją Louisowi. Ponownie się odwrócił i wziął mniejszą szklankę, by nalać do niej trochę tequile.

\- Co ty robisz? Jesteś poważny z piciem alkoholu?

\- Więc widzisz też teraz? Brawo!

Louis odłożył szklankę na stół, zanim rozejrzał się po pokoju, udając zajętego.

\- Więc, będziesz ssać mojego kutasa czy co? - Zapytał Harry i Louis zakrztusił się powietrzem.

\- Przepraszam? Nie jestem jakimś zwierzątkiem domowym, abyś mi rozkazywał i zdecydowanie nie-

Nie dokończył, bo Harry popchnął go na ladę i pocałował go prymitywnie.

\- Musisz nauczyć się kurwa zamknąć. - Rzekł Harry naprzeciw warg Louisa. - Pewnego dnia te ładna małe usta przysporzą ci dożo kłopotów.

Louis przełknął ślinę i Harry wycisnął pocałunek na jego szyi, zanim złapał go za tył ud Louisa, ciągnąc go w górę. Louis od razu chwycił ramiona Harry’ego, więc nie upadłby do tyłu i owinął nogi wokół jego tali.

\- Zaniesiesz mnie na górę? - Zapytał, ale Harry już szedł w stronę schodów.

-Wiem, że ci się podoba. - Odpowiada Harry, a Louis odpowiada całując dół jego szyi.

 Dotarli do pokoju Harry’ego w mgnieniu oka i zebra się w sobie, by nie upomnieć Harry’ego za niedbałe go na łóżko.

\- Ściągnij swoje ubrania.

\- A co, jeśli nie chcę? - Odpowiada Louis, podczas gdy Harry podszedł do biurka, zapalić lampkę.

\- Wtedy będę musiał zrobić to sam.

Harry opadł na kolana przed łóżkiem i odpiął pasek Louisa, po raz drugi w ciągu godziny. Louis spojrzał w dół na niego jak oparł się na łokciach, przygryzając wargę.

\- Kurwa, twoje dżinsy są takie ciasne. - Powiedział Harry po upuszczeniu dżinsów obok siebie na podłogę.

\- Jesteś jedynym mówiącym. - Odpowiedział Louis.

\- Zdejmij koszulkę.

Louis właściwie był posłuszny i strząsnął kurtkę, zanim przeciągnął koszulkę przez głowę. Zakrył swój brzuch rękami jak kładł się na plecach, ale Harry odepchnął je.

\- Hej, nic z tego, tak? - Powiedział Harry i Louis przytaknął, rumieniąc się nieco jak gapił się na sufit. Uniósł biodra, gdy Harry mu rozkazał, więc jego majtki mogły opaść i uwolnić jego kutasa.

\- Dlaczego jesteś ciągle ubrany? - Zapytał Harry’ego, zatrzymał się i wstał.

Louis oglądał go ściągającego dżinsy i przeciągającego koszulkę przez głowę, odkrywając jego oczywistą erekcję, która napinała jego bokserki.

\- Połóż się na brzuchu.

\- Nie zamierzasz- nie zamierzasz uprawiać ze mną seksu, prawda? - Zapytał Louis nieco trzęsącym się głosem.

\- Nie. Obróć się na brzuch, a potem na kolana.

\- O-okej. - Jąka się Louis i szybko podąża za instrukcjami, kładąc się na kolanach przed Harrym, który umiejscowił się na kolanach na łóżku.

Pace Louisa zahaczają się o gumką od bokserek Harry’ego i ciągnął je w dół, pozwalając jego kutasowi być wolnym.

Ręce Harry’ego zaplątały się w włosy Louisa i pociągnął jego głowę bliżej, pragnąc go biorącego jego kutasa miedzy swoje wargi.

Jęknął, kiedy Louis w końcu wziął go do ust, z jednej strony owinięty dookoła kutasa Harry’ego, a drugiej siedzący doskonale na swoich kolanach. To właśnie przypomniało Harry’emu, jak naiwny i  _niewinny_  jest Louis, i nie mógł czuć się źle przez Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej.

\- To jest to kochanie, to jest to. Jesteś taki dobry. - Chwali Louisa, ponieważ wie, że Louis lubi jak mówi mu się, że jest dobry we wszystkim.

\- Tak dobry dla mnie… - Urwał i przesunął dłonie w dół szyi Louisa, przez gigantyczną fioletową malinkę, pozostawianą przez niego. Chciał ugryźć szyję Louisa i ciało i  _wszystko_ , by wydzierać skórę Louisa jak jego własną, ale malinkami w zamian.

Louis spojrzał w górę na Harry’ego, pomiatając, że Harry lubił utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy. Starał się zrobić wszystko, co wiedział, że Harry lubi: ssanie główki, masowanie jąder i lizanie grubego paska wzdłuż jego długości. Wydawał się odnosić sukces, ponieważ żyły na kutasie Harry’ego wściekle pulsowały naprzeciw jego skóry.

\- Dojdę wkrótce. Obciągnij sobie też.

Wolna ręka Louisa zbliżyła się do jego kutasa i powoli zaczęła pracować na nim, podczas gdy kontynuował ssanie Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś takim obciągaczem, Louis. Ludzie myślą, że jesteś święty, ale jesteś daleko od tego, czyż nie, kochanie? Jesteś pieprzoną dziwką dla mojego dużego kutasa. Taki chętny. - Powiedział Harry głębokim głosem, gdy patrzył na zapadnięte policzki Louisa.

 Jego oczy łzawiły trochę od brania Harry’ego zbyt głęboko, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Lubił proszącego Harry’ego, co było dziwne, bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubił robić rzeczy dla ludzi, chyba że miał coś z tego. Ale teraz, kiedy myślał o tym, on też miał coś z tego, wiedząc, że był na skraju orgazmu.

\- Twój kutas jest taki czerwony, chcesz dojść, racja? - Zapytał Harry, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy Louisa.

Louis skinął głową, ściskając kutasa Harry’ego i szybko obciągając im obojgu w tym samym tempie.

\- Jesteś już w tym taki dobry, kochanie, taki dobry.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i oblizał wargi.

\- Mogę- możesz, Um, w moje usta?

\- Na pewno?

Louis pokiwał głową z przekonaniem, otwierając usta i wystawiając język. Harry doszedł natychmiastowo na ten widok, prosto w jego usta, obserwując go przełykającego.

\- Potrzebujesz jeść więcej owoców. - Powiedział mu Louis, a Harry potrząsnął głową, patrząc w dół na kolana Louisa, widząc, że nadal pracuje nad swoim kutasem.

Pochylił się i zaczął ssać kolejnego siniaka na szyi Louisa. Wydawało się, że to zadziałało na młodszego chłopaka, bo doszedł na całą swoją klatkę piersiową i brzuszek z miękkim jękiem.

\- Dobra robota, kochanie. - Powiedział Harry i popchnął go na plecy, więc mógł zetrzeć spermę jego koszulką  _Rolling Stones_.

\- Mogę, jak, wziąć prysznic czy coś?

\- Uh, tak.

Wzięli po kolei prysznic i Louis nawet przyznał, że nie spodziewał się, że woda naprawdę będzie czysta i ciepła.

\- Nie jesteśmy jaskiniowcami, wiesz, tylko dlatego że nie pijemy szampana za milion dolarów i nie mamy pięciu pokojówek sprzątających nasz dom. - Powiedział mu Harry jak wciągnął na siebie białą koszulkę, która przypuszczalnie była jego górą od piżamy.

\- Powinienem iść. - Powiedział Louis, ale wyszło jak pytanie.

\- Możesz spać tutaj dzisiaj.

\- Może po prostu- wyjdę rano i będę udawać, że poszedłem na wczesny spacer, kiedy wrócę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i usiadł przy biurku.

\- Masz jakąś…  _czystą_  piżamę, którą mógłbym pożyczyć?

\- Mam. - Mówi kpiąco Harry i podchodzi do szafy, gdzie wyciągnął parę spodni dresowych i koszulkę  _Ramones_.

\- To jest twoja piżama? To nawet nie jest zestawione.

\- Jesteś poważny. - Zapytał Harry i Louis chwycił ubranie z daleka od niego, poszedł do łazienki przebrać się.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju Harry był już w łóżku, na telefonie. Lampa była wyłączona, ale zasłony nie zostały zaciągnięte, więc wpadało światło z ulicy.

\- Gdzie przypuszczanie mam spać? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry skinął na przerwę po lewej, pomiędzy ścianą a nim.

\- Zawsze śpisz po lewej stronie, czyż nie?

\- Uh... pewnie. 

Udało mu się wspiąć na Harry’ego, a właściwie upadł plecami na łóżku. Materac nie był tak wygodny, jak ten w jego domu, ale był całkiem w porządku.

\- Więc twój wyrafinowany tyłek może spać na moim wieśniackim materacu? - Zapytał Harry, nie patrząc nawet na Louisa.

\- Tak, może. Dzięki, że pytasz. - Odpowiada sarkastycznie Louis. - Co ty jeszcze robisz na tym gównianym telefonie?

\- Tylko dlatego że nie kosztował pięćset funtów, nie oznacza z oznacza, że jest gówniany.

\- Mam dodatkowego  _iPhone_ _’_ _a_ , jeśli chcesz. - Mówi Louis i Harry patrzy na niego.

\- Czujesz się dzisiaj życzliwie?

\- Czuję.

Harry położył telefon na podłodze obok łóżka kilka minut później i podciągnął koc (który był niespodziewanie puszysty) do jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Więc co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie masz taty? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Potrzebujesz mózgu do filtrowania ust. - Odpowiedział Harry i Louis odwrócił się na bok, twarzą do niego.

\- Powiedz mi.

\- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć?

Louis wzruszył ramionami i umieścił głowę na dłoni, by lepiej widzieć Harry’ego.

\- Ponieważ jestem ciekawy.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, więc możesz upewnić się, że twoje życie jest wciąż lepsze niż moje, huh?

\- Nie potrzebuję upewniać się w tym, już to wiem.

Harry przekręcił oczami i potrząsnął oczami (wydawało się, że robi tego dużo).

\- Powiem ci, ale po prostu chcę, żeby było jasne, że nie potrzebuję twojej litości ani nic, tak? Wszystko mi jedno, nie więcej. I to nie jest jakaś ckliwa historia, okej?

\- Och, okej.

\- Więc... kiedy miałem około jedenastu lat mój tata stracił prace w Holmes Chapel i próbował otrząsnąć się po tym, wydając wszystkie pieniądze na alkohol. Przychodził do domu pijany i krzyczał na nas i rzucał rzeczami dookoła. Dorastałem oglądając go zachowującego się tak i oczywiście podłapałem to. Potem zacząłem być agresywny w szkole i byłem wydalony za to dwa razy. Moja mama w końcu rozwiodła się, gdy byliśmy właściwie blisko bankructwa i zostawiliśmy mojego tatę z domem. Gemma - moja siostra, był już na uniwerku, więc nie martwiła się tym bardzo. Przenieśliśmy się tutaj, ponieważ moja mama dostała propozycje pracy jako główny piekarz w lokalnej piekarni. Oblałem mój ostatni rok w szkole tutaj, więc powtarzam go teraz.

Louis naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, zatem zapytał jak to się stało, że ma tak dużo tatuaży.

\- Nie chciałem na początku się tu przenieść, więc ten tatuaż był sposobem na protest. Ale potem skończył się upodobanie w nich i zrobiłem więcej.

\- To głupie.

\- Ty jesteś głupi.

Louis prychnął kulawo ripostując.

\- Wydajesz się rozczarowany. - Zaobserwował Harry.

\- Nie. Po prosto spodziewałem się, że ta historia jest nieco bardziej interesująca. Jak, wykorzystanie cię jako dziecko lub twoja mama miała romans idący źle czy coś.

\- Jesteś poważny? To zdarza się jedynie w filmach. Weź się w garść na prawdziwe życie chociaż raz.

\- Nie powtarzaj tego ponownie, proszę. - Błagał Louis i patrzył, jak Harry ściąga bransoletki, jedna po drugiej.

Tak szybko jak je ściągnął wślizgnął ręce pod koc.

\- Dlaczego nosisz tak dużo bransoletek? Nie są one denerwujące i swędzące? Są zrobione z gumy.

\- Lubię je. Nie narzekasz na ubieranie koszulek za sto dolarów?

\- Hej, to kompletnie co innego dla twojej informacji.

\- Mogę zobaczyć twoje malinki. - Harry zmienia temat, a Louis marszczy brwi.

\- Co?

\- Twoje malinki. Są takie ciemne, mogę je zobaczyć.

\- O mój Boże! Co jeśli moi rodzice zobaczą?

\- Zatem lepiej noś szalik.

\- Co- ale- włącz światło.

\- Czemu?

\- Chcę je zobaczyć!

\- Idź do łazienki, zatem.

\- Ugh. Nienawidzę cię. - Mamrocze Louis i rzeczywiście wstaje z łóżka, by wyjść z pokoju.

Gapił się na dwa gigantyczne zaniki, które rozprzestrzeniły się po całej prawej stronie jego szyi. Wydawały się takie brutalne, ale były one tak zachwycające w tym samym czasie. Potem zastanawiał się, co by było gdyby  _zrobił_  jedną.

\- To łatwe?

\- Co?

\- Robienie… malinki.

\- Tak.

\- Mogę zrobić ci jedną?

\- Dlaczego?

\- Chcę.

\- Naprawdę potrzebujesz być najlepszym we wszystkim? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy Louis zamknął drzwi do łazienki i podszedł do łóżka.

\- Potrzebuję.

\- Dobrze, nauczę cię.

\- Więc... na twojej szyi, prawda?

\- Możesz robić je gdziekolwiek, ale możesz zacząć od szyi. - Powiedział Harry i Louis usiadł okrakiem na nim na kocu.

\- Ugryź moją szyję, a następnie naprzemian ssij i liż skórę pomiędzy twoimi wargami.

Louis skinął głową i położył ręce na piersi Harry tuż pod obojczykami, zanim pochylił się, by przywrzeć usta do szyi Harry’ego.

\- Teraz… liż to. - Powiedział Harry, a jego głos był nieco chwiejny, ponieważ sposób w jaki Louis ssał jego szyję odczuwał niesamowicie.

\- Po prostu jak teraz. Tak trzymaj. Uczysz się tak szybko.

Ręce Harry’ego pojawiły się na dolnej części pleców Louisa, ześlizgując się dalej na jego tyłek. Starał się nie syczeć, kiedy jego niedawno zrobione cięcia ocierały się o materiał spodni Louisa.

\- Wow, okej, to wystarczy, jeśli nie chcesz mnie wykrwawiającego się.

Louis oderwał się i oświetlił szyję Harry’ego swoim telefonem. Jęknął, kiedy zobaczył gigantycznego czerwonego siniaka, który szybko pociemniał na jego skórze. Czuł rodzaj dumy przez zrobienie tego i znalazł się chcącego kąsać siniaki na ciele Harry’ego.

Stoczył się z Harry’ego i z powrotem wślizgnął się pod koc, bo jego stopy zaczynały być zimne.

\- Czujesz dumę z siebie? - Zapytał Harry przewracając się, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

Louis zignorował jego ton i zamknął oczy.

\- Próbuję tutaj spać.

\- Zatem dobrze. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

Louis odwróci się plecami do Harry’ego, twarzą do ściany. Słabo słyszał zamykające się frontowe drzwi na dole, które oznaczały, że matka Harry’ego jest w domu, ale zapadł w sen zanim mógł usłyszeć ją wchodzącą po schodach i do jej własnego pokoju.

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka, Harry ciągle spał, ale wstał tak czy inaczej. Udało mu się dostać do łazienki samemu i dosłownie umył zęby palcem.

Ubrał się, upewniając się, że zapiął kurtkę pod samą szyję, więc jego znaki nie będą pokazane, a następnie otworzył drzwi od łazienki, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył brązowowłosą kobietę gapiącą się na niego. Była na schodach, prawdopodobnie zamierzała iść na dół.

\- Uch- dzień dobry. Jestem, uch- Louis?

Skinęła głową i faktycznie rzuciła Louisowi prawdziwi uśmiech.

\- Jestem Anne. Matka Harry’ego.

Była mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu co Louis, miała ciemne brązowe włosy i zielone oczy, tak jak Harry.

\- Chcesz coś na śniadanie?

\- Uch- nie, dziękuje. Po prostu, wychodzę wkrótce, więc.

To było niewiarygodnie niezręczne dla nich obu, ale na szczęście dla niego Anne postanowiła to ułatwić, obracając się i schodząc po schodach.

Louis poszedł szybko do pokoju Harry’ego i potrząsał nim, aż się obudził. Wpatrywał siew ciemny siniak na szyi Harry’ego przez chwilę, że  _on to zrobił_.

\- Co?

\- Tylko spotkałem twoją matkę i potrzebuję wyjść,  _teraz_.

\- Ugh, okej. - Jęknął Harry i wstał.

Louis odwrócił się jak Harry przeciągnął się i ziewnął, sprawdził swój telefon w przypadku gdyby jego rodzice dzwonili.

 Rzucił Anne niezręczny uśmiech jak przechodził przez pokój do drzwi. Harry otworzył je dla niego, umieszczając drugą dłoń na futrynie.

\- Harry?

\- CO? - Odpowiedział Harry i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na jego matkę, która był w kuchni.

I to jest to, kiedy Louis widzi je. Były tuż obok jego twarzy; cienkie czerwone linie na nadgarstku Harry’ego, w którym kiedyś były jego bransoletki.

Louis poczuł niespodziewanie ogarniający go smutek na myśl o Harrym naprawdę raniącym się celowo.

Kiedy Harry odwrócił głowę do niego, Louis udawał, że nie widział właśnie jego cięć.

\- Uh… do zobaczenia, może. - Powiedział Louis i Harry skinął głową, zamykając za nim drzwi.

_\- Jest tak wiele bólu, wiesz… jest tak wiele._

_Ta krew obok poduszki nie była z jego nosa._

Louis nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić kogoś robiącego to sobie, nie wspominając już o Harrym, który zawsze wydawał się kutasem i pewny siebie.

Kiedy wrócił do domu jego rodzina była przy stole śniadaniowym.

\- Gdzie byłeś?

\- Byłem na spacerze. - Wyjaśnił, mając nadzieje, że nie będą zadawać zbyt wiele pytań.

\- Następnym razem powinieneś wziąć Sammy’ego ze sobą. Powdychałby świeżego powietrza. - Zasugerowała jego matka i Louis przytaknął, idąc do łazienki umyć ręce.

Pomimo że uczył do szkoły popołudniu, cięcia Harry’ego nigdy nie opuściły jego umysłu. Skończył googlując „znaki samookaleczenia się” i ustalił, że Harry objawie wszystkie symptomy.

Więc Louis obiecał sobie, że będzie od teraz uważał na Harry’ego, co może zrozumie dlaczego robi coś takiego.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I co sądzicie??
> 
> Poprawki: Marcelek xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z przyczyn technicznych rozdział nie sprawdzony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam!  
> Na Tumblrze już wrzuciłam rozdział, ale zrobiłam to w pośpiechu a tu kompletnie zapomniałam!!!  
> Przepraszam!!!

 - Więc, co robiłeś w sylwestra?

Louis spojrzał na Eleanor znad swojej sałatki, jego serce nagle zaczęło bić szybciej. To był pierwszy dzień z powrotem w szkole i byli w stołówce na lunchu.

\- Uh… planowałem- chciałem iść do Liama, ale odwołał to w ostatniej chwili.

\- Och, tak? - Powiedziała, nie wierząc Louisowi ani przez chwilę. Spojrzała na kogoś za Louisem niespodziewanie i zapytała głośno:

\- Dlaczego nie byłam zaproszona na imprezę sylwestrową u ciebie, Liam?

Louis wciągnął oddech i patrzył na Liama jak siada przy stole z Barbarą.

\- Uh… - Jąkał się Liam, rzucając zdezorientowane spojrzenie w kierunku Louisa.

\- Nie zaprosiłeś mnie także? - Barbara wskoczyła do pomocy, a następnie zwróciła się do Eleanor. - Zaprosił jednak Nialla. Myślę, że chcieli męską noc.

\- Tak! Tak... to jest to, co zrobiliśmy. - Powiedział Liam i Louis rzucił mu wdzięczne spojrzenie. Liam skinął i uśmiechnął się, chwytając widelec, więc mógł zacząć jeść.

Eleanor wydawała się uwierzyć w kłamstwo, bo porzuciła ten temat i zaczęła mówić o swoim sylwestrze. I to jest dziwne, ponieważ Louis mógł ledwie stać na dźwięk jej głosu z jakiegoś powodu, pomimo że on oszukiwał.

Louis naprawdę nie akceptował oszustwa… ale Harry był Harrym i był o wiele bardziej interesujący niż Eleanor. Jeśli to zależałoby od niego zarwałby z nią, ale wiedział, że jego rodzice zabiliby go. Mieli już zaplanowaną swoją przyszłość dla niego; pójdzie na Oxford i przeniesie się z El, jednocześnie skończy uczelnię i przejmie biznes jego ojca, ożeni się i założy z nią rodzinę.

Kiedyś był wszystkim dla tej idei, ale ostatnio wszystkie marzenia było o zerwaniu z nią. Zostawiało go to zastanawiającego się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek znajdzie kogoś (Harry był poza dyskusją - był biedny i chłopakiem), ale wiedział, że on naprawdę chce być wolny.

To, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że był - po raz pierwszy w życiu - zazdrosny o Harry’ego. Starszy chłopak zrobiłby cokolwiek by chciał,, był beztroski i wiedział jak się bawić. Louis nienawidził go troszeczkę za to.

\- Więc, jak było na randce z Zaynem? - Zapytał Louis pod koniec przerwy obiadowej i skierowali się do ich klasy.

Eleanor i Barbara poszły do łazienki tuż po lunchu; Bóg jeden wie dlaczego dziewczyny zawsze musiały iść do łazienki razem.

Louis nie miał szansy zapytać go o to, ponieważ Liam wyjechał do Barbadosu w sobotę po randce.

\- Było miło. - Odpowiedział Liam i się zarumienił.

\- Coś się wydarzyło?

\- Uh… tak, właściwie.

Żołądek Louisa opadł i próbował wydawać się nonszalancki.

\- Co?

\- Więc… wróciliśmy do jego domu i on, um…

\- On co? To nie tak, że Harry i ja nie robiliśmy już tego.

Louis nie miał pojęcia co mówi.

\- Harry pieścił cię wcześniej językiem?

\- Co?

\- Zayn tak jakby… wylizał mnie.

\- Jak-co?

Louis nienawidził siebie za bycie tak ciemnym w tym wszystkim.

\- To jest um... nie mogę tego teraz wyjaśnić. Mógłbyś tego poszukać. - Sugeruje Liam.

\- Przez to czujesz się dobrze, przynajmniej?

\- Och, tak.

Ta myśl nie opuszczała umysłu Louisa przez cały dzień, nawet wtedy, gdy wrócił do domu i zaczął pracować nad swoimi lekcjami. Więc po godzinie zamknął zeszyt i otworzył MacBook.

Robił to. Robił.

Jak laptop się włączył, Louis podniósł się z biurka i poszedł zablokować drzwi,na wszelki wypadek.

Usiadł z powrotem przy biurku i jak tylko zapalił się pulpit, klikną na ikonę Safari. Wpisał „rimming” i klikną na pierwszy link, który był linkiem do âMiejski Słownik’.

_**Rimming** : Akt z użyciem czyjegoś języka do pieszczenia odbytu innej osoby w celu osiągnięcia orgazmu i/lub dania seksualnej rozkoszy._

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i obrzydziło go to na chwilę, zanim zdecydował się wrócić i kliknąć zakładkę 'filmy’ . Było trochę linków na RedTube i prawie dyszał na miniaturki. Kliknął na pierwszy film i założył słuchawki. Film rozpoczął się z facetem na kolanach na kanapie, nagi z tyłkiem w powietrzu.

Louis zagryzł wargę i zignorował drgnięcie w spodniach, kontynuując oglądanie filmu.

Wtedy inny facet klęknął za nim i okej, Whoa, on dosłownie lizał go… tam.

Ale dźwięki pochodzące od faceta, który był pieszczony, wskazywały na fakt, że czerpał z tego przyjemność… i poniekąd robiło Louisa twardym.

Louis przełknął ślinę i kliknął na inny film, a potem na jeszcze inny i jeszcze jeden, aż przypomniał sobie że musi wrócić do zadania domowego. Jego spodnie osiągnęły tak niesamowicie ciasny punkt, gdzie było naprawdę niewygodnie.

Skończył pracę domową około szóstej i patrzył przez okno na ciemne niebo przez kilka minut, zanim podjął ważną decyzję. Napisze do Harry’ego i poprosi, aby przyszedł.

Louis był zaskoczony własną śmiałością, ale myśli o Liamie, Liam jest bardziej doświadczony, w sposób wydający się odnosić korzyści w pomocy przekonaniu samego siebie.

A najgorszym scenariuszem byłoby, gdyby Harry powiedział nie dla przyjścia, które, okej, prawdopodobnie zrani ego Louisa, ale to było to.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, zanim odblokował telefon i otworzył WhatsApp.

Rodzice Louisa byliby w domu około ósmej, w sam raz na obiad i jego siostry były w swoich pokojach, zupełnie nieświadome. Wiedział, że jeśli  któraś z pokojówek zobaczy Harry’ego, nie powiedziałyby nic, ponieważ on je przekupi czy coś.

Więc tak, zrobi to.

_**Louis** : możesz przyjść?_

Jak czekał na odpowiedź Harry’ego (Harry nie był online od piętnastej), wygooglował jak musi się przygotować. To było głupie, ale on był perfekcjonistą.

Jego telefon zabrzęczał i prawie spadł z krzesła podczas otwierania aplikacji.

_**Harry** : dlaczego? Tęsknisz za mną ? ;)_

_**Louis** : nie_

_**Louis** : więc przyjdziesz?_

_**Harry** : nwm_

_**Louis** : moich rodziców nie ma w domu_

_**Harry** : będę tam w 15 min_

_**Harry** : jak powinienem wejść?_

_**Louis** : przez tylne drzwi_

_**Harry** : lubię jak to brzmi ;))_

_**Louis** : zamknij się_

Harry przeszedł w tryb offline i Louis postanowił wziąć prysznic i uspokoić nerwy. Przebrnie przez to.

Louis wyszedł spod prysznica mając wątpliwości co do swojej decyzji, ale przypomniał sobie, że Harry naprawdę nie wie, dlaczego ma przyjść. Jeśli Louis będzie zbyt nerwowy, mógłby po prostu ssać Harry’ego i to byłoby to.

Potrząsnął głową na własne myśli i jego telefon zabrzęczał na stole. To był Harry wysyłający mu wiadomość, pozwalającą mi wiedzieć, że był już w ogrodzie.

_**Louis** : wejdź_

_**Harry** : z miłą chęcią_

Louis wyszedł z pokoju, spotykając Harry’ego w połowie drogi na schodach.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nikt nie widział, kiedy wkradałem się?

\- Dom jest zbyt duży i wszyscy zazwyczaj przebywają odosobnieni w swoich pokojach, więc szanse, że wpadłbyś na kogoś są bliskie zeru.

\- Więc jak to się stało, że zadzwoniłeś po mnie? - Zapytał Harry, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju Louisa.

\- Uh… Byłem znudzony… i, um.

\- Więc jestem przypuszczalnie dla twojej  rozrywki czy co? Jestem nowym błaznem dla ciebie, księżniczko?

\- Zamknij się.

\- Hej, jeśli będziesz niegrzeczny mam zamiar wyjść. - Ostrzegł Harry, ale zdjął beanie i pozwolił jej upaść na stolik nocny.

\- Uh- potrzebuje- - Zaczął Louis, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na wygaszonego laptopa. Zastanawiał się czy powinien pokazać Harry’emu, co odkrył i uzyskać jego opinię.

Ale Harry owinął rękę wokół jego szyi i odwracając jego twarz, przerywając mu.

\- Więc malinki wyblakły.

\- Cóż, to było tydzień temu. - Powiedział Louis sarkastycznie.

Harry pchnął Louisa na stół, górując nad nim, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy laptop Louisa zaświecił się, odsłaniając to, czego szukał w Internecie.

Kiedy Louis poprosił go, by przyszedł, Harry był w środku jak pieprzona dziewczyna z jego klasy na wfie. Przeczytał wiadomość i tak szybko jak skończył oczywiście zgodził się przyjść do Louisa. Wybrałby Louisa nad kogokolwiek kiedykolwiek, bo był niewinny i czysty, a Harry kompletnie kochał uczyć go nowych sprośnych rzeczy, patrząc jak Louis reagował na wszystko.

Odsunął się, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Co to jest?

\- Co- och! Och! - Sapnął Louis, odwracając się czerwony i zamknął okno.

\- Ty nie, Um- przypuszczalnie widzieć tego.

\- Patrzyłeś na porno, wszyscy to robią. - Powiedział Harry i usiadł na krześle przy biurku, ponownie otwierając Safari.

\- Oglądałeś gejowskie porno.

\- Ja uh- mam problem. - Przyznał Louis i to jest, kiedy Harry w zasadzie spogląda w dół na napiętego kutasa Louisa.

\- Masz duży problem.

Louis zarumienił się i próbował poprawić sobie spodnie.

\- Chodź tu. - Powiedział Harry i Louis podszedł do niego.

Harry pozbył się swojej koszulki, zanim zrobił to samo z tą chłopaka, a następnie wciągnął Louisa na kolana tak, by siedział na nim okrakiem na krześle.

Wplątał palce we włosy Louisa, odciągając głowę do tyłu, zanim pochylił się zasysając jego szyję.

Zaczął pracować na szyi Louisa jeszcze raz, jego kutas drgał za każdym razem, kiedy Louis wypuszcza miękki jęk.

Harry odsunął się ze śliskim dźwiękiem i spojrzał na swoje dzieło sztuki. Szyja Louisa stawała się fioletowa i miała też mniejsze znaki.

Louis nagle odsunął się i spojrzał na pierś Harry’ego.

\- Co to jest? - Zapytał Louis, naciskając palcem naprzeciw kształtu malinki.

\- Wiesz, co to jest.

\- Ale to nie jest ode mnie.

\- Więc?

\- Od kogo to?

\- Dziewczyny z mojej szkoły.

\- Była dobra?

\- Tak. Nie dąsaj się już, ja jestem twoim booty* call-

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie wylizał.

Głos Harry’ego utknął w gardle i po prostu patrzył na poważną twarz Louisa.

\- Czekaj, jesteś- jesteś poważny?

\- Chcę, abyś mnie pieścił.

\- Dać ci pieszczotę językiem, masz na myśli.

\- Tak, to.

\- C- jak to się stało?

\- Chcę. Chcę, żebyś dał mi cholerną pieszczotę językiem! Zayn dał Liamowi jedną!

\- Więc o to w tym wszystkim chodzi. Cokolwiek Liam zrobił, ty też zrobisz?

\- Tak.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to poniekąd żałosne? Potrzebujesz zawsze być najlepszym we wszystkim?

\- Nie chcesz tego zrobić? Myślałem-

\- Cii. Jest dobrze. Chciałbym. - Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie i pochylił się ponownie, łapiąc dolną wargę Louisa między swoje.

\- Ale… nie śmiej się ze mnie, okej?

\- Dlaczego miałbym się śmiać? Jestem jedynym robiącym cokolwiek, po prostu usiądź i korzystaj.

\- Jeśli... okej. Okej. - Powiedział Louis i chwycił głowę Harry’ego między swoje maleńkie dłonie, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Ręce Harry’ego zjechały na tyłek Louisa i wstał z krzesła, biorąc Louisa ze sobą do łóżka.

\- Ręce i kolana, ściągnij bieliznę.

Louis przytaknął i zrobił tak jak powiedział, co spowodowało, że Harry zgryzł wargę i złapał się za rosnące wybrzuszenie.

Tym sposobem Louis był taki uległy, zwrócony do Harry’ego nawet bardziej. Bo chociaż Louis wydawał się naprawdę dominujący i zawsze pewny siebie dla wszystkich publicznie, był wyjątkowo niepewny i posłuszny prywatnie. To był prawdziwy Louis, rumieniący się jak obnaża się przed Harry’m i właściwie proszącego Harry’ego, by nie śmiał się z niego, kiedy śmianie się jest dosłownie ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej Harry by teraz pomyślał.

Louis był tak jak Harry go poprosił; na rękach i kolanach, plecy wygięte w łuk ujawniały jego śliczną różową dziurkę.

\- Jesteś taki śliczny. - Mruknął Harry i zdjął własne spodnie, zanim uklęknął na łóżku za Louisem.

Przebiegł rękoma w dół pleców chłopaka, następnie przenosząc je na tyłek Louisa, rozszerzając jego pośladki i zagryzając wargi na ten widok.

Harry wiedział, że Louis prawdopodobnie rumienił się teraz wściekle i na myśl o tym uśmiechnął się znacząco. Kochał wpływ jaki miał na Louisa.

Potem pochylił się i polizał długi pasek wzdłuż dziurki Louisa. Louis jęknął i Harry powtórzył czynność trzy razy, podobnie wolno.

\- Harry. - Jęknął, a Harry uciszył go, przyciskając pocałunek na ciasnym pierścieniu mięśni.

Ramiona Louisa ugięły się i teraz wyginał plecy jeszcze bardziej, w dłoniach ściskał prześcieradło i policzek zakopał w kołdrę.

\- Wyglądasz tak dobrze, cały rozłożony i chętny dla mnie. - Mówił Harry i prześledził odbyt Louisa językiem szybkimi kółkami, przez które szatyn się wiercił.

Kontynuował lizanie grubego paska i kręcił językiem, ponieważ Louis tak niesamowicie reaguje na wszystko.

Harry mógł zobaczyć kutasa Louisa już wyciekającego i miał poprosić go by się dotknął, ale zrezygnował z tego, chciał młodszego chłopaka czekającego i błagającego.

\- Lubisz to, hm? - Zapytał Harry i Louis skinął głową, oczy zamknięte.

Język Harry’ego rzucił się ponownie i pchnął w dziurkę Louisa, wciskając go tylko troszkę. Mógł jęknąć na to, jak mocno Louis już odczuwał.

Louis zaskomlał jak Harry wepchnął jeszcze głębiej i zaczął poruszać językiem w kółka.

\- Nie. - Zaprotestował Harry, gdy ręka Louisa podeszła do jego kutasa. Klepnął jego rękę. - Dojdziesz nietknięty.

\- Nie m-mogę. - Powiedział Louis, a Harry ścisnął mocniej pośladek Louisa, pracując nawet szybciej językiem. - Har-ry.

Kutas Harry’ego drgnął na dźwięk potrzebującego głosu Louisa. Przesunął głowę w dół, by ssać podstawę jąder Louisa i Louis wypuścił mały jęk, pchając naprzeciw ust Harry’ego.

\- Harry, proszę.

\- Proszę co? - Zapytał Harry, odrywając się.

\- Pozwól mi dojść. Proszę.

\- Chcesz tego, hm?

Louis skinął głową i jęczał w kołdrę, ściskając prześcieradło, aż jego knykcie dosłownie pobielały.

Harry uśmiechnął się, jak jego prawa ręka wystrzeliła, by owinąć się wokół kutasa Louisa i zaczął mu obciągać. Louis doszedł dwie sekundy po dotyku Harry’ego, pokrywając całą rękę Harry’ego i nawet kołdrę.

Harry miał czas na wyciągnięcie ręki, zanim Louis upadł na łóżko, ciężko dysząc.

\- Odwróć się i ssij mnie. - Rozkazał Harry i wstał, by wytrzeć rękę chusteczką ze stolika nocnego.

Louis przewrócił się na plecy i przeczołgał się do krawędzi łóżka, biorąc kutasa Harry’ego w usta.

\- Kurwa, wyglądasz tak dobrze. - Jęknął Harry na widok Louisa. Leżał na plecach, głowa wisiał mu na krawędzi jak ssał Harry’ego do góry nogami.

Harry doszedł w dół jego gardła z niskim jękiem minutą później, i Louis prawie zakrztusił się, ale udało mu się wszystko połknąć.

Po tym poklepał Louisa w policzek, pomagając mu usiąść.

\- Czuję się taki brudny. - Powiedział Louis jak wciągał bokserki.

\- Jesteś... jak w tej piosence? Piękni, brudni i bogaci od Lady Gagi.

Louis zarumienił się na Harry’ego nazywającego go pięknym, a Harry skinął głową, dając mu znać, że idzie wziąć prysznic.

Kiedy się wymieniają, Louis bierze trochę czasu by spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Jego klatka piersiowa rumieniła się czerwienią i miał kropelki potu na czole. Mimo, że wyglądała kompletnie zmęczonego, nadal uspakajał się po wielkim szczytowaniu.

Wziął prysznic i ubrał się w nowe czyste ubrania, zanim upewnił się, że starł własny orgazm z kołdry.

Nawet nie miał okazji porozmawiać z Harry’m, ponieważ jego rodzice wołali go na dół na kolacje. Nie wpadł w panikę, jak wpadłby kilka tygodni temu.

\- Um… Myślę, że pójdę na kolację. Czy ty- chcesz trochę? Mogę przynieś trochę.

\- Jasne.

\- Okej zatem-

\- Czekaj.

\- Co?

\- Masz gigantyczną malinkę na szyi, nie uważasz, że byłoby lepiej, jeśli zakryłbyś to czymś?

\- Och, cholera. - Powiedział Louis i Harry uśmiechnął się na jego słownictwo.

Louis wybrał kaszmirowy golf od Prada, zanim wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Zimno ci? - Zapytała jego matka, gdy tylko usiadł przy stole i odmówili modlitwę.

\- Tak. Troszkę.

\- Esmeralda, włącz ogrzewania.

Kobieta w średnim wieku skinęła głową i natychmiast opuściła jadalnię.

\- Więc, coś nowego w szkole? - Jego ojciec rozpoczął temat i Louis chciał przewrócić oczami tak bardzo mocno. Dlaczego nie mogą rozmawiać o czymś innym niż szkoła i pieniądze?

\- Um… więc bal będzie 29 maja i robią wycieczkę do Londynu w kwietniu.

\- Wycieczka do Londynu?

\- Taa. Komisja planuje dwudniową wycieczkę od piątku do niedzieli z pięćdziesięcioma osobami z naszego roku.

\- Och. Brzmi świetnie. - Powiedział jego ojciec, a potem Lottie zaczęła mówić o swoim nadchodzącym teście.

\- Mogę, Um- wziąć budyń na górę? Naprawdę muszę… skończyć czytanie zanim się wykąpie.

\- Nie zostaw bałaganu. - Odpowiedział jego matka i Louis podziękował im za kolację, zanim w zasadzie poleciał na górę.

Harry ciągle tam był, siedząc na łóżku ze swoim telefonem.

\- Przyniosłem ci budyń. - Powiedział Louis i Harry przyjął go jak Louis zamykał drzwi na zamek.

\- Czuję się jak jeden z tych więźniów, który dostaje przemycane jedzenie, jeśli obciągnie kucharzowi.

Louis pokręcił głową i podszedł do biurka, otwierając szufladę i wyciągając pudełko.

\- Co to jest?

\- Um, nowy telefon?

\- Nie jestem w przypadkowej organizacji charytatywnej.

\- Wiem, ale ja dotrzymuję obietnic. Więc… proszę.

\- Dobrze, ale nie możesz trzymać tego nad moją głową, tak? Nie chwal się tym.

\- Zgoda, Jezu. - Louis przewrócił oczami i oglądał Harry’ego przekładającego kartę z jednego komputera do drugiego.

Pomógł mu zrobić Apple ID, ale uświadomił sobie, że Harry’emu naprawdę nie potrzeba dużo pomocy, bo wiedział, jak dział technologia.

\- Nie jestem idiotą.

\- Nie jesteś? - Drażni się Louis, a Harry prycha zirytowany, przyciskając go do łóżka, zanim go pocałował.

Louis pchnął go na plecy i usiadł na nim okrakiem, co zaskoczyło Harry’ego. Lubił, kiedy Louis przejmował kontrole.

\- Nie chcę cię całować.

\- Czemu nie?

\- Bo całowałeś tę dziewczynę z twojej szkoły zaledwie kilka godzien wcześniej. To obrzydliwe.

\- Poważnie? - Jęknął Harry.

\- Tak, poważnie.

\- Dobrze. Nie pocałuję już więcej dziewczyny.

\- I chłopców też nie! Nie chcę, abyś złapał jaką chorobę przenoszoną drogą płciową. - Powiedział Louis i Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie możesz mnie złapać, jeśli nie mogę włożyć mojego kutasa w twoim tyłku.

\- Opryszczka, zatem.

\- Jeśli ja nie mogę całować kogoś innego, to ty też nie możesz. - Powiedział Harry.

\- Muszę całować Eleanor od czasu do czasu. Ale-

\- Słuchaj, nie jesteśmy w związku, prawda?

\- Nie. Ale wciąż chciałbym wiedzieć, że nie umrę na Bóg wie co.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą.

\- Okej, zatem. Nie całujemy innych ludzi.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Harry.

Louis wiedział, że był naprawdę głupi, bo dlaczego Harry z wszystkich ludzi miałby zrezygnować z pieprzenia innych ludzi dla mnie.

\- Dobrze. Nie całujemy. - Westchnął Harry. - Ale musisz mi pozwolić spać  w tym łóżku dziś wieczorem.

\- Mam jutro szkołę. I tak możesz, właściwie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może mnie tu nie być tak szybko jak wstanę.

\- To jest siódma rano. Możesz wstać wcześniej?

\- Nie złość mnie.

\- Albo? - Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zanim poruszył się, by ponownie popchnąć Louisa na plecy.

\- Czekaj.

\- Co? - Zapytał Harry, zirytowany.

\- Chcę um- - Zaczął Louis, ale przerwał, bo zrobił się czerwony.

\- Chcesz co?

\- Mogę jak, ściągnąć twoją koszulkę?

\- Nie bądź cwaniakiem.

Harry pozwolił Louisowi ściągnąć swoją koszulkę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy wargi Louisa zaczęły ssać jego klatkę piersiową, dokładnie na malince, którą dała mu dziewczyna.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał w włosy Louisa, pomimo że już wiedział, co Louis próbuje zrobić.

\- Nic. - Mruknął Louis i odciągnął usta, więc mógł popatrzeć na Harry’ego. Przebiegł dłonią po tworzącym się siniaku i pomyślał, że może malinki mogłyby być ich rzeczą.

\- Możesz ściągnąć golf, wyglądasz tak jakby śmiesznie.

\- To  _Prada_ , to jest modne.

\- O mój Boże. - Zaśmiał się Harry, a Louis wstał.

\- Jeśli planujesz spać dzisiejszego wieczoru, tylko chcę cię poinformować, że o dziesiątej muszę być w łóżku.

\- Cisza nocna o dziesiątej? Dziecko musi się przespać? - Drwi Harry dziecięcym głosem, a Louis pchnął go za ramiona, przez co upadł na plecy.

\- Nie ma potrzeby być agresywnym, księżniczko.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać, to jest denerwujące. A teraz proszę, nie przeszkadzaj mi, mam trochę pracy do skończenia.

\- Jak wiele zadań domowych oni kurwa dają w tej szkole?

Louis zignorował go i Harry właściwie zajął się sobą bawiąc się nowym telefonem.

O wpół do dziesiątej Louis zamknął zeszyt i wstał, ze strzykaniem w szyi. Harry opierał się o zagłówek i wciąż pochłonięty przez telefon, kiedy Louis poszedł umyć żeby i przebrać się w piżamę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że nosisz okulary. - Powiedział do Louisa Harry, kiedy opierał się o framugę drzwi. To zaskoczyło Louisa, który był w trakcie wyciągania soczewek kontaktowych.

\- Nie noszę. Noszę soczewki.

\- Zatem co to jest? - Domagał się Harry i wskazał na okulary w otwartej szafce. Louis zamknął to i dokończył wyciąganie soczewek.

\- Załóż je.

\- Nie.

\- Dalej, chcę zobaczyć jak wyglądają na tobie.

\- Wyglądają okropnie.

\- Założę się, że wyglądasz jak jeden z tych twinky* uczniów z filmów porno. - Powiedział Harry, starając się, by Louis poczuł się lepiej.

\- Nie wiem, co znaczy twinky, ale dalej nie.

Harry wszedł do łazienki i podszedł do szafki, która była nad zlewem, i wziął okulary.

\- Spójrz na mnie.

\- Przestań.

\- Spójrz na mnie. - Zażądał Harry i Louis faktycznie to zrobił.

Harry umieścił okulary na jego nosie i uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie śmiej się. - Powiedział Louis.

\- Nie śmieję się. - Harry próbował się bronić, ale mały uśmiech na jego wargach mówił co innego. - Wyglądasz słodko.

Louis zagryzł wargę i ściągnął okulary, starannie je składając i odkładając z powrotem. Zaproponował Harry’emu jedną z jego zapasowych szczoteczek do zębów (miał trzy nowe w szafce) i wrócił do swojego pokoju, kładąc się na łóżku.

\- Dlaczego tu jest tak gorąco? - Skarżył się Harry tak szybko jak wsunął się pod przykrycie.

\- Moja mama włączyła ogrzewanie. Otwórz okno.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. - Powiedział sarkastycznie Harry i wstał, aby otworzyć okno.

\- Tak lepiej.

Louis przesunął się, więc był twarzą do Harry’ego i umieścił jedną nogę na kołdrze, bo było jeszcze trochę ciepło.

Cisza była wygodna i mógł powiedzieć, że Harry nie próbował spać po sposobie w jaki patrzył na sufit z otwartymi oczami.

\- Dlaczego nie ściągasz bransoletek na noc? - Zapytał Louis choć znał odpowiedź.

\- Nie przeszkadzają mi.

Louis naprawdę nie wiedział jak zbliżyć się do Harry’ego i bał się odstraszenia go, przestraszenia go, więc postanowił milczeć przez kilka kolejnych minut.

\- Z iloma osobami spałeś?

Wtedy Harry też odwrócił się na bok twarzą do Louisa.

\- Nie zadawaj pytań, jeśli nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi.

\- Chcę wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo tak. Jestem po prostu ciekawy. Wiesz z iloma ludźmi ja spałem, tak byłby fair.

Harry prychnął i westchnął.

\- Uh… myślę, że z siedemnastoma.

\- Siedemnastoma? - Wykrzyczał Louis.

\- Czekaj, nie, z dwudziestoma siedmioma.

\- O mój boże.

\- Wiem, że jestem zdzirą. - Powiedział Harry, ale jego głos nie miał tego żartobliwego tonu.

\- Nie… mam na myśli- tak jakby. Ale. To jest dobre?

\- Jest.

\- Ale… dlaczego?

Louis wiedział, że zadaje głupie pytanie, ale on naprawdę lubi rozmawiać z Harrym. Lubił słyszeć jego głęboki głos, kiedy nic nie widział z powodu ciemności w pokoju. Lubił fakt, że pomimo bycia szorstkim, był powolny i poniekąd kojący. To sprawiało, że się uspakajał i kołysało go to do snu.

Gapił się na Harry’ego, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Wiesz, w chwili, gdy osiągasz swój orgazm jest… nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć. To jest tak dobre, zapominasz o wszystkim na kilka minut, ponieważ wszystko, co możesz poczuć to czysta rozkosz. To uczucie jest takie dobre i wciągające.

\- Co, to jest uczucie orgazmu? - Zapytał głupio Louis. Nie chciał, żeby Harry przestał mówić.

\- Nie, to uczucie beztroskim.

Louis oblizał wargi i zamrugał.

\- Myślałem, że nie masz zasad i możesz robić co chcesz, kiedy chcesz. To oznacza, że jesteś beztroski, prawda?

Spodziewał się, że Harry zacznie się śmiać z jego głupich pytań i zignoruje go, ale Harry tak nie zrobił.

\- To jest bezmyślność. Beztroski jesteś kiedy nie musisz się o nic martwić.

\- Jak co?

\- Jak skąd weźmie się twój następny posiłek i jak nie zostać zabitym.

\- Myślałem, że powiesz niebycie aż tak biednym.

\- Nie lubię ludzi martwiących się o mnie.

\- A kto próbuje cię zabić? - Zapytał Louis, zaczynając być lekko zaniepokojonym o Harry’ego.

\- Mój umysł.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i wstrzymał oddech na kilka sekund. Harry był bardziej popieprzony niż z początku myślał Louis.

Jego pierwszym odruchem było porzuć ten temat, ale chciał wiedzieć więcej. Louis chciał wiedzieć, co powstrzymuje Harry’ego przed spaniem w nocy, czego się boi i co sprawia, że jest smutny, co lubi i nie lubi; wszystko o nim.

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? - Zapytał Harry, wyrywając Louisa z zamyślenia.

\- Bez powodu.

\- Cóż, jestem zmęczony, więc dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, proszę nie chrapać. - Powiedział Louis i wciągnął maskę do spania na oczy.

\- Będąc szczerym ta maska jest trochę przerażająca.

\- Idź spać, Haroldzie.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek nazwiesz mnie tak jeszcze raz, uderzę cię w twarz. - Powiedział pół-żartem.

\- Dobranoc.

Louis odwrócił się plecami do Harry’ego i nawet jeśli miał maskę do spania, nie udało mu się zasnąć, póki nie usłyszał miarowego oddechu Harry’ego.

Budził Harry’ego o siódmej rano, szarpiąc go następnego ranka.

\- Spierdalaj. - Mruknął Harry i klepnął rękę Louisa z daleka, odwracając się do niego.

\- Wstań na miłość boską!

\- Po tobie idę do łazienki. - Negocjuje Harry i Louis westchnął. Nie miał czasu na dyskusję z Harrym, więc zaczął swoją poranną rutynę; umył zęby i uczesał włosy, ubrał się w szkolny mundurek i spakował torbę.

\- Harry, wstawaj, teraz. Muszę być na dole w pięć minut.

\- Ugh. - Jęknął Harry i stoczył się z łóżka.

Louis czekał na niego, aż umył zęby i ubrał się.

\- Musisz wychodzić.

\- Przypuszczalnie ma wylecieć stąd? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy Louis wskazał na balkon.

\- Tak banalne jak może się wydawać, musisz, Um, wspiąć się na drzewo za oknem w łazience.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na pieprzonego Tarzana? - Powiedział Harry, ale podążył Louisa, tak czy inaczej.

Louis otworzył okno, które było dosłownie na dachu przy kominku, i Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Umrę.

\- Nie umrzesz.

Louis skrzyżował ramiona i Harry pochylił się, wyciskając szybki pocałunek na jego ustach. Następnie wszedł na muszlę klozetową i dźwignął siew górę, aby dostać się przez okno na dach.

\- Ciągle żyjesz.

\- Tak.

Potem Louis zamknął okno i wyszedł na balkon, by zobaczyć Harry’ego pełznącego po drzewie, które ich pierwszy ogrodnik zasadził tydzień po przeprowadzce.

Harry chwycił się gałęzi i rzeczywiście udało mu się utrzymać na ramionach, aż dotarł do pnia. Następnie szybko zszedł z tego i przeskoczył ceglany płot i wylądował na ulicy.

Spojrzał w gorę, dając Louisowi kciuk w górę, zanim odwrócił się i odszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Powiedzenie, że Louis był całkowicie zaintrygowany Harrym Stylesem to mało.

* * *

*booty call - (slang) telefon z podtekstem seksualnym

**twink - młody, atrakcyjny chłopak o delikatnych rysach (w slangu gejowskim)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwierzycie że to już połowa opowiadania??
> 
> Thank Marcelowa xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szkoda że nie da się w tym miejscu wklejać zdjęć :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam wrażenie, że od środy cały fandom się zatrzymał… ale wszystko już powoli rusza do przodu.  
> Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie to, że ten rozdział był już przetłumaczony, to by się dziś nie pojawił, ale muszę stwierdzić, że pomimo tego, jak bardzo to mną wstrząsnęło, za tydzień też pojawi się rozdział; muszę się na czymś skupić, zając swoje myśli.

Następny tydzień minął w okamgnieniu; Louis miał twa testy i jego rodzice zabrali go na galę, więc rzecz jasna drugi tydzień szkoły w 2015 był totalnie chaotyczny.

Była środa i zaplanował pójście do Barbary tego popołudnia, aby rozpocząć ich projekt z ekonomii. Musieli wybrać odnoszącą sukcesy firmę i w zasadzie napisać całą pracę w  _PowerPoint_. To było łatwe, ale Louis naprawdę lubił przychodzić do Barbary, ponieważ jej rodzice rzadko bywali w domu i nie będzie nikogo zawracającego im głowy, nawet jej małego brata Luke’a.

Poszedł z nią do szkoły Nialla, więc mogła porozmawiać z nim i pocałować na do widzenia. To było słodkie i obrzydliwe w tym samym czasie.

Louis zaproponował zaczekać na nią na dworcu autobusowym, więc nie musiał przeszkadzać im w lizaniu nawzajem swoich twarzy. Oglądał Harry’ego, który opierał się o ścianę, paląc z Niallem, kiedy ktoś pociągnął go za blezer.

Był to mały chłopiec z brudnymi ubraniami, które wyglądały tak, jakby był bezdomny.

\- Możesz dać mi trochę pieniędzy?

\- Nie. Odejdź. - Mruknął Louis i odwrócił się do niego. Nienawidził żebraków.

Oglądał małego chłopca jak poszedł na podwórko szkolne, do Harry’ego, Nialla i Barbary.

_To powinno być dobre._

Szczęka mu opadła, kiedy zobaczył małego chłopca wyciągającego rękę do Harry’ego, a Harry rzeczywiście szukał po kieszeniach portfela, zanim położył banknot na jego ręce.

Mały chłopiec uśmiechnął się i podziękował mu, przed ucieknięciem z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Louis patrzył w ziemię, aż Barbara przyszła po niego, był trochę zawstydzony, że był niegrzeczny dla chłopca.

Zawiozła ich swoim nowym  _Porsche Spyder_ , które dostała na święta. Wszyscy w klasie dostali samochody na Boże Narodzenie; Liam i Jade dostali  _Bugatti Veyron’s_ , a Perrie dostała _Maserati_. Louis ciągle lubił najbardziej  _Lamborghini_  jeśli ma być szczery, i wiedział o tym, że jego najdroższy z tych wszystkich.

Kiedy dotarli do domu Barbary, chwyciła butelkę wody i dwie szklanki, zanim oboje poszli na górę.

Byli trzydzieści minut w projekcie, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, zaskakując trochę Louisa.

\- Spodziewasz się kogoś?

\- Niall powiedział, że wpadnie, więc to chyba on. Miał kilka rzeczy do załatwienia, więc dlatego nie przyszedł z nami.

Louis skinął i czekał, aż Barbara zejdzie na dół i wpuści Nialla. Faktycznie lubił Nialla, bo był głośny, wesoły i naprawdę zabawny.

\- Zdradzasz mnie z Tommo, zatem? - Zapytał Niall, kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył Louisa przy biurku.

\- Tak. - Powiedział Barbara i Louis miał zacząć się bronić, gdyby nie widział uśmiechu Nialla, co oznaczało, że to był żart.

\- Mogę zamówić pizzę? - Zapytał Niall pięć minut później, po tym jak rzuci się na łóżka, a Barbara skinęła głową.

\- Jaką chcesz?

Louis odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Nialla, który teraz leżał na łóżku z telefonem przy uchu.

\- Pepperoni, poproszę.

Niall pokiwał głową i powtórzył zamówienie do telefony.

\- Często tak wpada? - Louis zapytał Barbarę, jak ona pisała na laptopie.

\- Tak. - Uśmiechnęła się i Louis wiedział, że ona kompletnie straciła głowę dla Nialla. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek znajdzie to z kimś, czy kiedykolwiek uśmiechnie się na dźwięk czyjegoś imienia.

\- Więc co robimy na urodziny Harry’ego? - Barbara rozpoczęła temat trzydzieści minut później, kiedy skończyli projekt i siedzieli po turecku na łóżku z trzema pizzami między nimi.

\- Urodziny Harry’ego? Kiedy to jest?

\- W tę niedzielę.

\- Za cztery dni?

\- Tak. Nie wiem, co zrobi, on naprawdę nie uważa, że to coś ważnego, ale kończy dwadzieścia lat, więc musimy zrobić mu wielką imprezę.

\- Jak przyjęcie niespodzianka? - Sugeruje Barbara.

\- To byłoby wielkie! - Wykrzyknął Niall i Louis odezwał się.

\- Um, moi rodzice mają domek nad jeziorem dziesięć minut drogi stąd. Możemy tam zrobić imprezę?

\- Naprawdę? To jest cholernie niesamowite!

\- Ja- mogę porozmawiać z moimi rodzicami.

\- Ile ma pokoi?

\- Um, około sześciu sypialni? Jest to domek dwupiętrowy i ma, jak, pomost ze skuterami wodnymi. Możemy zrobić tam imprezę, tak myślę.

\- Możemy zacząć w sobotnią noc i iść na całość do niedzieli!

Louis kiwnął głową, dumny z siebie, że wpadł na ten pomysł. Jedyne rzecz, jaką musi teraz zrobić to uzyskać zgodę od rodziców. Nie był pewien, dlaczego chciał zrobić to dla Harry’ego, czuł się jakby Harry nie miał ciekawszych rzeczy do zrobienia w życiu.

\- Zapytam rodziców dziś wieczorem i potem wyślę ci wiadomość.

\- Nie na naszą grupę jakkolwiek, Harry nie może tego zobaczyć.

Spędzili następną godzinę na jedzeniu pizzy i plotkowaniu o ludziach ze szkoły, z Niallem okazjonalnie coś komentując, podczas gdy Barbara bawiła się jego włosami.

Kiedy wrócił do domu skończył szybko swoje zadanie domowe, a następnie usiadł na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach. Był troszkę zdenerwowany zapytaniem rodziców, ale miał zamiar to zrobić.

Zapytał ich podczas obiadu, po ojcu otwierającym butelkę szampana, by świętować fakt, że jego firma oficjalnie osiągnęła miliard funtów w tym roku.

\- Hej, um. - Zaczął Louis, nie bardzo wiedząc jak zapytać. Wszyscy obrócili się, by spojrzeć na niego.

\- Mogę może dostać domek nad jeziorem na weekend? Nasz przyjaciel ze… szkoły kończy, um, osiemnaście lat w tę niedzielę i chcielibyśmy zrobić mu przyjęcie niespodziankę.

Louis wstrzymał oddech, czekając na odpowiedź. Patrzył, jak jego rodzice wymienili spojrzenia, spoglądając na siebie, jak gdyby komunikowali się telepatycznie.

\- Kto ma urodziny? - Zapytał jego ojciec, a Louis wpadł w panikę.

\- Uh… tylko mój przyjaciel. Nie sądzę, że go znasz. Nazywa się… Harold.

\- Harold?

\- Tak. Ty- on, tak.

\- Cóż, nie mam nic przeciwko tak długo jak nikt nie zrobi sobie krzywdy i wrócisz w niedzielę w południe.

\- Naprawdę? O mój Boże! Tak bardzo dziękuję! - Wykrzyknął Louis i prawie wyskoczył z krzesła, aby podejść i pocałować ojca w policzek.

Tak szybko jak wrócił do pokoju, wyciągnął telefon, by napisać wiadomość do Nialla.

**_Louis:_ ** _DADZĄ MI DOM NAD JEZIOREM NA WEEKEND!_

Dodał adres i czekał na reakcję Nialla.

**_Niall:_ ** _KURWA TAK JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZY TOMMO!!!!!!!!! WYŚLĘ WIADOMOŚĆ WSZYSTKIM I OMÓWIMY RESZTĘ JUTRO_

Louis westchnął szczęśliwie i usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Powiedzieć, że czuł się dumny z siebie, to niedopowiedzenie.

Następnego dnia po szkole jechał z Niallem do  _Tesco_ , gdzie mogli kupić napoje i przekąski. Niall był bardzo podekscytowany tym, ponieważ Louis miał nieograniczoną kartę kredytową i tu była cała alejka wypełniona alkoholem.

Skończyło się na kupnie alkoholu i przekąsek o wartości czterystu funtów, a Niall nie mógł być bardziej zadowolony.

Plan był taki, że Zayn przywiezie Harry’ego do domku nad jeziorem i wszyscy będą ukrywać się w wielkim salonie wykrzykując  _Niespodzianka_.

Louis był podekscytowany, ale jednocześnie zdenerwowany jak diabli.

Była sobota po południu, a Harry był w domu Jazmine - albo Jade? - oparty o ścianę jak ona ssała go, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

\- Podoba ci się? - Zapytała, patrząc niego i Harry skinął głową, nie nawiązując z nią kontaktu wzrokowego. Było łatwiej sobie wyobrazić, że Louis jest na jej miejscu.

\- Dojdziesz?

Wstała, gdy obciągnęła mu i wycisnęła pocałunek na jego wargach. Harry odepchnął jej twarz.

\- Nie całuj. - Załapał się na mówieniu tego.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo to jest… zbyt intymne.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się i opadła z powrotem na kolana. Od kiedy odrzucał seksualne zaloty innych ludzi? Był tak popieprzony, i to nie w dobry sposób.

Miał połączenie przychodzące od Zayna tak szybko jak opuścił dom Jazmine (okazało się, że tak miała na imię).

\- Tak? - Odpowiedział i usłyszał Zayna uciszającego kogoś w tle.

\- Hej stary, co jest?

\- Nie wiem, ty do mnie dzwonisz.

\- Och. Tak. Chcesz wyjść wieczorem? To jest, um, zrobić coś?

\- Czemu? Twój chłopak jest zbyt zajęty?

\- Tak.

\- Okej zatem. Kiedy?

\- Odbiorę cię spod twojego domu za około dwie godziny, okej? I wieź rzeczy do pływania, będziemy na imprezie z basenem.

\- Okej.

\- Do zobaczenia.

\- Dobra.

Harry odłożył słuchawkę i zmarszczył brwi, bo Zayn brzmiał nerwowo, co oznaczało, że ukrywał coś przed nim.

Gdy wrócił do domu ubrał się w jedne z wielu jego par czarnych podartych obcisłych dżinsów, białą koszulę i białe  _conversy_. Spakował kąpielówki do małego plecaka z butelką lubrykantu (nigdy nie możesz wiedzieć), ubrania na zmianę, troszkę ukrytego haszyszu i jakieś okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Harry zostawił notatkę dla jego mamy mówiącą, że nie będzie go do jutra, zanim zostawił to, a następnie wyszedł z domu. Zayn był już na zewnątrz, w  _Fordzie_  jego matki, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

\- Więc, gdzie idziemy? - Zapytał Harry, gdy Zayn skręcił w prawo i odjechał z jego ulicy.

\- Impreza z basenem.

\- Wydajesz się być bardzo zadowolony.

\- Jestem.

\- Czy twój chłopak będzie, zatem?

\- Nie, nie będzie.

\- Więc  _jest_  twoim chłopakiem.

\- Tak, jest. Zrobiliśmy to oficjalnym kilka dni temu.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nie słyszałem o tym?

\- Nie pytałeś.

\- Musiałem?

Zayn pokręcił głową i włączył radio, bębniąc palcami o kierownicę. Coś było nie tak, i Harry’emu się to nie podoba.

Zayn wysłał Niallowi wiadomość, że byli w drodze od pięciu minut co oznaczało, że mogą tam być w każdej chwili.

Wszyscy schowali się w ciemnym pokoju, gotowi zaskoczyć Harry’ego. Wiele ludzi ze szkoły Nialla tam było, więc pokój był dosłownie pełny. Louis ustalił pewne zasady dla wszystkich: nie kraść, co zniszczone będzie za to zapłacone, nie rozpalać żadnego ognia i nikt nie używa jego sypialni, reszta pokoi była do ich usług.

Była kompletna cisza, gdy drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły.

\- Co to kurwa jest, Zayn? - Zapytał Harry, a ich kroki było słychać.

\- Um, więc- - Zaczął Zayn i zapalił światło.

\- NIESPODZIANKA! - Wykrzyknęli wszyscy i skoczyli na nogi, zaskakując Harry’ego, który był oniemiały.

\- C- to jest dla mnie? - Zapytał i Zayn przytaknął, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, stary.

Harry skinął głową i Niall włączył muzykę, co sprawiło, że wszyscy przełączyli się na tryb imprezowy i ostatecznie odwrócili swoją uwagę od Harry’ego. On udał się do „szatni” i zrzucił plecak, zanim wyruszył do kuchni.

Louis był w kuchni, nalewając sobie szklankę coli, kiedy Harry podszedł do niego, ramiona skrzyżowane i zaciekawiony wygląd twarzy.

\- Więc, niech zgadnę, to jest twoja wakacyjna rezydencja? - Zapytał Harry, opierając się o blat obok Louisa.

\- Właściwie, to mój domek nad jeziorem. Nasz wakacyjny domek znajduje się w Liverpoolu.

\- Oczywiście, że jest.

\- Hej, możesz przynajmniej być miły dla mnie za zrobienie tego.

\- Oczekujesz jakiegoś rodzaju nagrody?

\- Jesteś takim kutasem.

\- Och, nowe słowo?

Louis zignorował go i chwycił szklankę.

\- Ja podziękuję ci… później. - Powiedział Harry i ułożył rękę na dolnej części pleców Louisa. Młodszy chłopak oddzielił się od jego dotyku.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Ponieważ-

\- Och, tu jesteś Louis! - Wykrzyknęła Eleanor i Harry zdjął rękę z pleców Louisa.

\- Chcę zatańczyć. - Kontynuuje i Louis skinął głową, mówiąc jej, że znajdzie ją za minutę.

\- Więc twoja dziewczyna jest tutaj. - Stwierdził Harry tak szybko jak zniknęła.

\- Cóż, ona jest moją dziewczyną, więc tak, jest. - Harry potrząsnął głową i wziął szklankę z szafki. Napełnił ją wódką i wypił duszkiem za jednym zamachem.

\- Pójdę już. - Powiedział Louis i postawił szklankę na blacie. - Proszę bardzo za wszystko, swoją drogą.

Harry obserwował jego plecy jak wychodził z kuchni, trochę przytłoczony tym, że ludzie faktycznie byli tu dla niego, aby świętować jego urodziny. Cóż, może było tu z powodu darmowego alkoholu i jedzenia, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Lubił to.

Więc po wypiciu kolejnego shota, udał się z powrotem do salonu z zamiarem znalezienia kogoś do tańca. Jeżeli Louis zdecydował się przyprowadzić swoją dziewczynę, zatem miał prawo znaleźć kogoś innego.

Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie miał ochoty, więc postanowił usiąść na kanapie obok Nialla i Barbary, Którzy palii i obściskiwali się od czasu do czasu.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - Zapytał Niall, Kiedy Barbara wstała, by pójść do łazienki.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, patrzył na masę ludzi, próbując zlokalizować Louisa. Zauważył go z Eleanor, właśnie obściskujących się. Zignorował zazdrość, i nagle dotarło to do niego. Nie miał  pojęcia, dlaczego mu to nawet nie przeszkadza, całkowicie wiedział, że chce Louisa tylko dotykającego i całującego go.

\- W porządku? - Sprawdził Niall, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego marszczącego brwi.

\- Co? Tak, w porządku.

\- Zgadnij co mam dla ciebie na urodziny! - Krzyknął Zayn, więc mógł go usłyszeć przez muzykę, zbliżał się do nich z dwoma bongami* w rękach.

\- Bongo? - Zapytał Harry, a Zayn skinął głową, popychając Harry’ego do Nialla, aby też mógł zmieścić się na kanapie.

\- Jesteś pijany? - Zadał pytani Barbara, siadając na kolanach Nialla.

\- Tylko odrobinkę. - Zayn uśmiechnął się i poszukał czegoś w kieszeniach.

\- Gdzie jest twój chłopak?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Próbowałem go pocałować, a on mnie odepchnął, pieprze go.

\- Co?

\- Ta laska Eleanor jest tutaj i Liam nie chce, żeby ktoś się dowiedział. Może ona po prostu lubi zaliczać czy coś?

Harry zgodził się z nim. Choć wiedział, że miała prawo tutaj być, bo nieomal poślubiła Louisa, ciągle sobie życzył, żeby nie przyszła na jego imprezę.

Wyciągnął haust bonga Zayna przygotowując się, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył Eleanor wyciągającą Louisa z pokoju.

_Zmierzają na górę_

Myśl o niej widzącej Louisa bez ubrań, doprowadzała Harry’ego do szału. Chciał być jedynym widzącym Louisa zupełnie nagiego. Wiedział, że Eleanor nie doceni jego brzuszka i jego niesamowitego tyłka i nie pocałuje go dokładnie tak, więc nie będzie mogła mieć go jęczącego w jej usta.

Potrząsnął głową i pochylił się, aby wciągnąć odpowiednio haust bonga. Miał konkurs z Niallem, sprawdzający, kto zrobi najlepsze kółko, ale wciąż nie mógł się skoncentrować.

Dwadzieścia minut później, Eleanor zeszła z piętra, ale bez Louisa. Więc tak szybko jak Harry flirtował z nią i podał jej szklankę wypełnioną po brzegi najbardziej alkoholowym drinkiem jaki znalazł, opuścił salon.

Znalazł się w końcu na schodach i przeszedł przez wszystkie pokoje na pierwszym piętrze, aby sprawdzić, czy mógł tam znaleźć Louisa. Znalazł pary w każdym pokoju, stymulujących stosunek seksualny przez ubranie lub już pieprzących się; nawet w łazience.

W końcu znalazł pokój Louisa na drugim piętrze, tuż przy końcu korytarza. Zapukał raz, bez czekania na odpowiedź wszedł, znajdując Louisa w nogach łóżka z telefonem w ręce, jedynie ubranego w majtki  _Calvina Kleina_.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał głupio Harry i Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Uh… ona tak jakby, um, obciągnęła mi ręką. Chyba.

\- Zrobiła? - Zapytał Harry, brzmiąc bardziej gorzko niż zamierzał. - To dlaczego twoja bielizna nie jest mokra?

\- Ja um… tak jakby udawałem, że mam orgazm.

\- Jak  _mogłeś_  udawać, że masz orgazm? - Zapytał Harry, niemal się śmiejąc.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Poszła sobie, bo chciała iść po drinka i powiedziała, że znajdzie mnie później, więc mógłbym, um…

\- Więc mógłbyś co?

\- Zrobić jej palcówkę.

Brwi Harry’ego wystrzeliły w górę, prawie spotykając się z linią włosów. Postanowił pójść i zamknąć drzwi.

\- Jak możesz to zrobić, jeśli nie może ci stanąć, jak ona cię masturbowała?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie spotykając oczu Harry’ego.

\- Więc na co czekasz? - Zapytał Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi, oczy opadają tam, gdzie Louis bawiła się pacami.

\- Um… na ciebie, właściwie.

\- Na mnie?

Louis przytaknął w odpowiedzi i spojrzał w górę.

\- Tak jakby miałem nadzieję, że pójdziesz mnie szukać.

\- Dlaczego? - Zapytał Harry, biorąc kilka kroków w stronę łóżka.

\- Ponieważ… nie wiem. Myślę, że czuję się o wiele bardziej wygodniej z tobą niż z nią.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że bardziej pociągam cię ja niż ona?

\- Nie, to znaczy, ona zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że powinienem zacząć oprzytomnieć i pozbyć się mojego brzuszka, a ty… tobie to nie przeszkadza. Tak myślę. - Odpowiedział Louis, nie ośmielając się spotkać oczu Harry’ego.

\- Zwróciła uwagę na twój brzuszek? - Zapytał Harry, czując gorącą, nagłą falę gniewu spływającą na niego.

Louis skinął ponownie, a Harry położył kolano między uda Louisa, popchnął go na plecy, następnie podążając za nim.

\- Możesz, um- pocałować mnie. Proszę. - Louis praktycznie błagał i Harry przemknął wargami naprzeciw tych Louisa, nie całując go jeszcze.

\- Dlaczego mam cię pocałować, kiedy pocałowałeś Eleanor zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej? - Szydził ze słów Louisa sprzed dwóch tygodni.

\- Bo chcę tego. - Louis niecierpliwie zażądał, chwytając tył szyi Harry’ego i zderzając ich wargi razem w posiniaczonym pocałunku.

\- Nie- nie oznaczaj mnie, tam gdzie ona może mnie zobaczyć. - Jęknął Louis, Kiedy Harry przyczepił wargi do jego szyi.

\- Gdzie ona może zobaczyć, huh? - Wyszczerzył się Harry i kazał Louisowi przesunąć się w górę łóżka, aż tył jego głowy uderzy w poduszkę.

Louis zrobił jak poprosił, a Harry był właśnie na poziomie jego rosnącej wypukłości. Harry szpikował brzuch i skórę nad majtkami motylimi pocałunkami, zanim całkowicie wyciągnął  Louisa z bokserek.

\- Zobacz jak szybko możesz stanąć dla mnie. - Powiedział i Louis zamknął oczy, opierając głowę o poduszkę.

Harry zacisnął palce dookoła fiuta szatyna i powoli zaczął ciągnąć go, więc to doprowadzało chłopaka do punktu, gdzie szarpał biodra do góry.

Wargi Harry’ego zaczęły ssać skórę u góry na udzie Louisa, gryząc i liżąc, aż zostawił ogromny czerwony znak.

\- Harry. - Jęknął, gdy Styles całkowicie zatrzymał swoje ruchy, by zastanowić się nad czymś.

\- Więc chcesz jej zrobić palcówkę, a potem? - Zadał pytanie Harry, oblizując się, gdy oglądał ciasną różową dziurkę Louisa zaciskającą się.

\- Ja nie- ona chce.

\- Mhm… A może ja ci zrobię palcówkę zamiast tego, tak?

\- Co? - Louis teraz patrzył z dołu na niego, oczy szeroko otwarte i policzki zarumienione na czerwono.

\- Nie chcesz moich palców w tobie? Pieprzących cię nimi?

Louis przełknął ślinę i skinął głową, po raz kolejny zamykając oczy.

\- Ssij. - Rozkazał Harry i przysunął palce do ust Louisa. Młodszy chłopak rozwarł je, tym samym je otwierając i zaczął ssać dwa palce Harry’ego, ale potem Harry zmienił zdanie.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał Louis, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego wstającego z łóżka.

\- Za chwilę będę z powrotem.

\- Co? Postradałeś zmysły?

\- Pójdę po prostu po trochę lubrykantu. Nie ruszaj się.

\- A co jeśli ktoś przyjdzie?

Ale Harry był już za drzwiami, dosłownie zbiegając w dół po schodach. Kiedy był w drodze powrotnej, zobaczył Eleanor planującą wejść w górę po schodach. Spanikował, więc chwycił ją za ramię.

\- Cześć. - Powiedział, rzucając jej uroczy uśmiech z dołeczkami.

\- Cześć. - Odpowiedziała, kręcąc kosmyk włosów wokół palca.

\- Um, co robisz?

\- Po prostu mam zamiar iść na górę do Louisa? - Odpowiedziała, zdezorientowana gdy Harry zapytał ją o to.

\- Uh, myślę, że poszedł nad jezioro, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

\- Och. - Oczy Eleanor sunęły się do plecaka w ręce Harry’ego i zmarszczyła brwi. - Okej. Pójdę go zatem poszukać.

I z tym odwróciła się, odchodząc. Harry westchnął, zanim zaczął wchodzić po schodach, po dwa stopnie naraz.

Znalazł Louisa w tej samej pozycji, leżącego na łóżku z kutasem leżącym na brzuchu i zamkniętymi oczami. Harry przygryzł wargę, bo Louis był  _piękny_.

Tomlinson otworzył oczy, paniczny wygląd wszedł na jego twarz, gdy słyszał kroki, ale potem rozluźnił się, kiedy zobaczył, że to był tylko Harry.

Harry zamknął drzwi i podszedł do łóżka, klękając ponownie między rozszerzonymi nogami Louisa.

\- Będzie bolało?

\- Powiesz mi, jeśli tak będzie, tak?

Louis skinął głową i Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę chciał być delikatny z nim, robiąc to tak dobrym jak to możliwe dla Louisa.

Pochylił się, by go pocałować, zanim położył się na boku, ręką przebiegając w dół klatki piersiowej, aż dotarł do jego kutasa jeszcze raz. Obciągnął Louisowi powoli przez chwilę, upewniając się, że będzie na krawędzi, zanim nieco drażni jego dziurkę swoim środkowym palcem.

Louis jęknął i wtulił nos w szyję Harry’ego, obie ręce spoczywały na jego brzuchu. Harry upewnił się, że pokrył nawilżaczem swój środkowy palec, zanim powoli wsunął go wewnątrz Louisa.

\- Ach. - Zaskomlał Louisa, kiedy Harry był w końcu głęboko po knykcie. Oparł się na lewym łokciu z boku Louisa, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na twarz Louisa, aby zobaczyć jak to brał.

W końcu zaczął powoli poruszać palcem, skręcając go wewnątrz, znajdując jego prostatę.

\- Czujesz się dobrze? - Zapytał i Louis skinął głową, zachęcając go do kontynuowania rozbitym głosem.

Zaczął wsuwać i wysuwać palec w szybszym tempie, a kiedy biodra Louisa szarpnęły się z prześcieradła, wiedział, że znalazł jego kłębek nerwów.

\- C-co to było? - Zapytał Louis bez tchu, szklisty oczy spotkały się z ciemnymi Harry’ego.

\- To twoja prostata.

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz, proszę. -Błagał i Harry znów skręcił palec, trąc prostatę Louisa.

\- Jeszcze- _jeszcze_ , proszę. Proszę, jestem tak blisko, proszę.

\- Okej, kochanie, cii. - Powiedział Harry, pchając palcem w szybkich ruchach, które wprawiały Louisa w stan zrelaksowania, wypychając biodra do ręki Harry’ego, błagając o tyle tarcia, ile to możliwe.

\- Dojdziesz? Bądź dobrym chłopcem i dojdź dla mnie, hm? - Zapytał Harry, wargami muskając ucho Louisa jak mówił.

\- Tak. - Odpowiedział Louis gorliwie, jedną ręką schodząc w dół, by owinąć ją dookoła swojego kutasa, ale Harry klepnął jego rękę.

\- Chcę, żebyś doszedł nietknięty.

\- To możliwe?

\- Zobaczysz.

Nabrał tempa, palcem ocierając o prostaty Louisa wiele razy. Louis doszedł na cały brzuch z przenikliwym jękiem, co poszło prosto do już cieknącego kutasa Harry’ego. Był tak boleśnie twardy w spodniach, ale chciał najpierw zająć się Louisem.

Czekał, aż Louis się uspokoi po szczytowaniu, z trzęsącym oddechem, dopóki nie zwiotczał.

\- Było dobrze? - Zapytał Harry, wyciągając palec i wycierając go o kołdrę.

-  _Naprawdę_ dobry. - Louis uśmiechnął się naprzeciw warg Harry’ego.

Harry wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki po papier toaletowy i wytarł brzuch chłopaka.

Wypuścił zaskoczone sapnięcie, gdy Louis też wstał z łóżka i rzucił się na kolana przed nim.

\- Chcę też tobie pomóc.

\- Kurwa, okej.

Louis odpiął jego pasek i ściągnął rurki do kostek razem z jego majtkami. Harry wiedział, że nie potrwa to długo, jak tylko wargi Louisa docisnęły się do czubka jego kutasa.

Wplątał palce w miękkie włosy Louisa, powoli zaczynając pieprzyć jego usta. I mimo, że Louis dławił się za każdym razem jak Harry uderzał w tył jego gardła, spojrzał na bruneta przez mokre rzęsy, bo przypomniał sobie, że wytatuowany chłopak lubił kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Jesteś taki dobry, kochanie, taki dobry. - Chwali Harry i rzęsy Louisa zatrzepotały na komplement, ssąc go nawet mocniej.

\- Dojdę do twojego gardła, jeśli nie- - Zaczął Harry, ale Louis ujął jego jądra i posłał go prosto na krawędź.

Wytrysnął wszystkim, co miał, w usta Louisa, odczekał kilka sekund, zanim wyciągnął go i pomógł szatynowi stanąć na nogi.

\- Pójdę- pójdę wziąć prysznic. - Powiedział Louis, jak tylko klamka od drzwi zadzwoniła, co znaczyło, że ktoś chciał wejść.

\- Louis? - Głoś Eleanor nadszedł z drugiej strony.

Tętno Louisa przyśpieszyło i spojrzał na Harry’ego spanikowany.

\- Pod łóżko. - Powiedział bezgłośnie do Stylesa, który natychmiast wykonał sugestię.

Louis chwycił ręcznik z łazienki i owinął go wokół bioder, zanim podszedł do drzwi.

\- Cześć? - Powiedział po otwarciu ich.

\- Harry powiedział, że wyszedłeś nad jezioro? Nie widziałam cię tam.

\- Och, tak… um, chciałem zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza, bo czuję się trochę chory. Miałem wziąć prysznic i iść do łóżka.

 _Proszę, nie mów, że zostaniesz ze mną, proszę, nie mów, że zostaniesz ze mną,_ pomyślał.

\- Więc to znaczy, że nie schodzisz więcej? Nawet nie ma jeszcze północy.

\- Tak, um. Myślę, że tak. Jeśli znajdziesz Harry’ego, powiedz mu wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Zrobię to. Nie masz nic przeciwko, że nie zostanę się poprzytulać, prawda? - Upewniła się, a Louis potrząsnął głową, nieco zbyt chętnie.

\- To okej. Do zobaczenia. - Powiedziała i cmoknęła do w usta.

Louis upewnił się, że była poza zasięgiem wzroku, nim zamknął i zakluczył drzwi.

\- Było blisko. - Tchnął Harry, kiedy wyszedł spod łóżka.

Louis skinął głową i poszedł do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry westchnął i usiadł w nogach łóżka, drapiąc się pod bransoletkami dla zabicia czasu. Jego blizny zaczynały swędzić, bo nie otworzył ich przez ostatnie trzy dni.

Louis wyszedł z łazienki piętnaście minut później, tylko w bokserkach, znalazł Harry’ego leżącego na brzuchu na łóżku, przewijającego swojego  _iPhone’a_.

\- Więc zabrałeś się z tym do roboty, zatem? - Zapytał, wspinając się na łóżko przez głowę Harry’ego.

\- Tak, to nie jest takie trudne.

Wpatrywał się w Harry’ego jak wysyłał wiadomość do Nialla, mówiącą mu, że już nie zejdzie.

\- Ty- ty nie wracasz tam? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie jestem w nastroju.

Louis zerknął na zegarek w telefonie Harry’ego i to były oficjalnie urodziny Harry’ego.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego. - Powiedział i Harry uśmiechnął się, nie mówiąc nic.

Louis czuł smutek, że Harry nie myśli o jego urodzinach jako o wielkiej rzeczy. Louis zawsze był podekscytowany przed, w trakcie i po jego urodzinach, ponieważ to oznaczało prezenty i ludzi, którzy robią wszystko, co chciał, sprawiając, że czuł się ważny.

Ale potem poczuł się jeszcze smutniejszy, bo może nikt nie zrobi tego dla Harry’ego. Może Harry nie myślał o jego urodzinach, jako czymś ważnym, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie sprawił, że chłopak czuł się ważny lub nie dawali mu prezentów. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Louis chciał dać Harry’emu wszystko, co miał, aby zobaczyć go raz szczęśliwego.

\- Gapisz się. - Powiedział Harry i podczołgał się w górę  łóżka, by odpocząć na jednej z wielkich poduszek.

\- Mogę coś zobaczyć? - Zapytał Louis z sercem podchodzącym mu do gardła.

\- Co jest?

Louis odetchnął i przeciągnął się w stronę Harry’ego, więc byli kolano w kolano. Chwycił lewą rękę chłopaka i zdjął jedną bransoletkę.

Harry szybko odciągnął rękę.

\- Co ty kurwa robisz?

\- Po prostu pozwól mi coś zobaczyć!

\- Przestań.

\- Nie, ty przestań! - Wykrzyknął Louis i trzymał rękę Harry’ego w miejscu jak ściągał bransoletki, jedna po drogiej, zanim odwrócił ją do góry nogami, odsłaniając szkarłatne linie, które pokrywały kilka centymetrów w dół od jego nadgarstka.

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć; naprawdę nie mógł nic powiedzieć. To był pierwszy raz, ktoś kiedykolwiek widział jego cięcia, lub wydawał się być nimi zainteresowany.

Louis mógł poczuć Harry’ego obserwującego go jak przypatrywał się jego nadgarstkowi. Przebiegł kciukiem po liniach, ciekaw jak je poczuje. Były miękkie i w tym samym czasie poniekąd szorstkie.

\- Dlaczego? - Było wszystkim, o co mógł zapytać jak spojrzał na Harry’ego, który ciągle nic nie powiedział.

Robił kółeczka naprzeciw wrażliwej skórze, chcąc zrozumieć, ale obawiając się wyjaśnień.

\- Ponieważ mam dwadzieścia lat.

\- Co jest w tym złego?

\- Nie, mam  _dwadzieścia lat_ , Louis. Mam dwadzieścia lat i wciąż tkwię na ostatnim roku szkoły. Przypuszczalnie byłbym już na uniwerku, lecz zamiast tego jestem w szkole, zawalając jeszcze kolejny rok.

\- Więc?

\- Jestem popieprzony, Louis. Mój ojciec jest w więzieniu z powodu mnie i mojej mamy, nawet o nic niedbających.

\- Twój tata jest w więzieniu? - Zapytał Louis. - Myślałem-

\- Nieważne. - Harry wymamrotał i odepchnął Louisa od siebie, więc mógł usiąść.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki? Zaczynasz się otwierać, a potem się zamykasz.

\- Bo nie chcę- nie chcę, abyś mi przypominał jak doskonałe jest twoje życie i jak gówniane jest moje. Już to wiem.

\- Ja nigdy-

\- Ty zawsze! Ty zawsze to robisz. Przypominasz mi jaki jestem biedny i beznadziejny, i że jestem narkomanem i to wszystko.

\- Harry- - Zaczął Louis, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle i czuł się tak źle, że nawet nie wiedział, co zrobić lub powiedzieć.

Chciał cofnąć wszystko co powiedział, chciał trzymać Harry’ego i zapewniać go jak niesamowity jest.

\- Jest dobrze. Mam się dobrze.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - Zapytał, kiedy Harry wstał z łóżka. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, gdzie upuścił plecak i wyciągnął coś. Louis natychmiast rozpoznał białą substancję w małym opakowaniu.

\- Nie rób tego. - Powiedział Louis, ale Harry usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął Biblię ze stolika nocnego.

_On dosłownie zrobi linie z Biblii?_

\- Harry, przestań. - Spróbował ponownie Louis, czołgając się do Harry’ego, który właśnie otwierał opakowanie.

Odciągnął kokainę od Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego bez wyrazu twarzy.

\- Jesteś uzależniony od narkotyków, to nie jest zdrowe.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego, gdy w roztargnieniu przebiegał paznokciami po nadgarstku.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy uzależnieni od czegoś, co sprawia nam ból.

\- I przez to masz na myśli, że jesteś uzależniony od czegoś, co cię zabije.

\- Dokładnie.

\- A ja nie pozwolę, abyś to zrobił.

Harry prychnął i Louis czuł gniew i zarazem smutek, że Harry nie mógł uwierzyć i zobaczyć, że faktycznie mu zależało.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał brunet, kiedy Louis poszedł do łazienki i spuścił narkotyk w toalecie.

\- Jesteś popieprzonym wariatem?! To kosztuje!

\- Dam ci dziesięć razy tyle cokolwiek to było warte! Tylko przestań! - Wykrzyknął Louis.

\- Sprawiasz, że jestem naprawdę wściekły. - Ostrzegł Harry, a Louis nawet nie drgnął.

\- Idę teraz do łóżka. Możesz dołączyć do mnie, jeśli chcesz. - Odpowiedział Louis i wyszedł z łazienki.

Wspiął się na łóżko i wciągnął kołdrę, aż po samą szyję. Chciał, aby Harry dołączył do niego, więc mógłby położyć się z nim na łyżeczkę i czuć go blisko, sprawiając, że czułby się bezpiecznie.

Harry westchnął i usiadł na łóżku, w rzeczywistości się nie kładąc. Louis zamknął oczy, bo był naprawdę zmęczony całym tym planowaniem i goszczeniem i tym, co się stało z Harrym

Kiedy się obudził było jeszcze ciemno jak smoła, ale muzyka ucichła i wszystko było teraz ciche. Ktoś był w łóżku, ale rozpoznał Eleanor po cichym chrapaniu obok niego. Zastanawiał się, gdzie poszedł Harry, dlaczego nie był z nim w łóżku.

Sprawdził zegarek na swoim telefonie. Było wpół do piątej i on bardzo chciał wrócić do snu, ale fakt, że Harry’ego tu nie było, i tak jakby sprawiało, że martwił się o niego. Więc postanowił wstać z łóżka i wciągnął na siebie dżinsy oraz koszulkę.

Zszedł na dół, aby zobaczyć, że wszyscy byli nieprzytomni w różnych miejscach z różnymi ludźmi. Niall i Barbara byli na kanapie, Jade i Perrie przed telewizorem, ale nie mógł znaleźć Zayna i Liama.

Zgasił przyciemnione światło, zanim wyszedł z salonu. Był w kuchni, sprzątając rozlane piwo, kiedy zobaczył sylwetkę nad jeziorem, siadającą. To musiał być Harry.

Więc po wytarciu blatu do czysta i umyciu rąk, udał się w kierunku drzwi, gotowy do rozmowy z Harrym, który był o wiele bardziej zraniony niż Louis początkowo sądził.

* * *

* **bongo**  - rodzaj fajki wodnej przeznaczonej do palenia różnych rodzajów ziół ~ Wikipedia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wy jak się czujecie??


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teraz trochę wcześniej bo w poniedziałek pojawi się one shot

Harry siedział na trawie tuż przy wodzie, paląc, kiedy Louis zbliżał się do niego. Był lodowaty, ale nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego, lecz mógł podjąć wysiłek, aby zawrócić. Chciał Harry’ego utrzymującego go ciepłego.

Louis usiadł obok niego i nic nie powiedział przez kilka minut, tylko patrzył przed siebie na ciemną wodę.

\- Jesteś lodowaty. - Powiedział Harry i Louis spojrzał na niego.

\- Tylko troszeczkę.

\- Trzymaj to.

 Louis wziął oferowanego papierosa i patrzył, jak Harry ściąga dżinsową kurtkę nim oddał mu to.

\- Weź to.

\- Uh… na pewno?

\- Tak.

Harry wziął papierosa z powrotem, jak Louis ubierał kurtkę i zapiął guziki, aż po samą szyję. Przytulił kolana do piersi i patrzył na Stylesa jak pali.

\- Więc, czujesz się teraz inaczej skoro masz dwadzieścia lat? - Spróbował nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Takie samo stare gówno, ale inny wiek.

\- Ja tylko… dlaczego nie uważasz, że twoje urodziny są ważne? Powinieneś być szczęśliwy.

\- Szczęśliwy, że dwadzieścia lat temu urodziłem się w toksycznym domu z rodzicami, którzy się mną nawet nie interesują? Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego tak naprawdę nie obchodzę urodzin?

Louis skinął głową, niepewny.

\- Lubiłem urodziny, kiedy byłem mały. Moja matka piekła mi tort, a potem życzyłem sobie jeszcze większego tortu w przyszłym roku. Ale kiedy skończyłem dziesięć lat, mojej matki nie było w domu, więc pomyślałem, że będę to świętował z moim ojcem. Zszedłem na dół, oczywiście podekscytowany, że skończyłem dziesięć lat i robiłem tak przez dekadę. Powiedziałem ojcu, że to są moje urodziny i że skończyłem dziesięć lat. Ciągle pamiętałem wygląd jego obojętnej twarzy, gdy wzruszył ramionami i powiedział „co z tego”. To głupie… ale pamiętam to spojrzenie na każdym z moich urodzin.

Przerwał na chwilę nim kontynuował.

 - Wtedy, o moich jedenastych urodzinach oboje zapomnieli, a w moje dwunaste urodziny ojciec powiedział mi, że nawet nie planował mnie mieć, chcieli tylko moją starszą siostrę i że byłem wpadką. Żartował, ale to tkwi w mojej głowie. Oni nigdy nie świętowali moich urodzin po tym, nigdy nie dostałem żadnego tortu i nawet nie wysilili się życzyć mi wszystkiego najlepszego. Więc, tak, nie sądzę, że to wielka sprawa.

Serce Louisa boli. To dosłownie bolało od tego, jak bardzo chciał po prostu przytulić Harry’ego i głaskać jego włosy i powiedzieć mu, że jest szczęśliwy, że on się urodził.

\- Wiesz, że tu jest dom pełen ludzi, którzy przybyli tutaj, ale świętować twoje urodziny, prawda? - Louis zapytał w końcu i Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Są tutaj dla darmowego alkoholu. Ludzi tylko obchodzi, jak mogą wyciągnąć coś z tego.

\- To n-

\- Weźmy moją matkę na przykład. Ma mnie gdzieś, ponieważ nic z tego nie zyskuje. Gdybym miał pracę, całowałaby mnie w dupę. Nikt nie troszczy się tak po prostu, bo tak.

\- Ja się troszczę. - Powiedział Louis i Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Ciągle próbuję cię rozgryźć. Twierdzisz, że się troszczysz, ponieważ nie chcesz mówić ludziom, że jesteś gejem. - Mówił Harry i zaciągnął się papierosem.

Louis zignorował jego komentarz.

\- Dlaczego _zawsze_ oczekujesz najgorszego w ludziach?

\- Dlaczego ty nie?

\- Bo ja lubię myśleć, że ludzie są mili.

\- Nikt nie jest miły, właśnie dlatego.

\- Ty jesteś.

\- Od kiedy? - Zapytał sarkastycznie Harry.

\- Widziałem, jak dawałeś temu małemu chłopcu pieniądze, kilka dni temu.

\- Ponieważ wiem, jak to jest nie mieć nic. Ci, którzy mają mniej zazwyczaj dają więcej.

\- Jesteś naprawdę dobry, ale nie lubisz ludzi myślących, że jesteś.

\- Powinieneś być psychologiem, szczerze.

\- I ten twój  sarkazm, aby ukryć swoje uczucia. - Dodał Louis.

Harry przesunął się nieco do przodu i oddalił od Louisa, więc mógł wrzucić papierosa do jeziora.

\- Nauczyłem się kontrolować swoje uczucia. - Powiedział Harry, opierając się na dłoniach.

\- To jest głupie.

\- Bo jeśli naprawdę je wyrazisz, skończysz bardziej zraniony.

\- Twoi rodzice nigdy nie powiedzieli ci, że cię kochają? Albo ktoś mający znaczenie? - Zapytał Louis, patrząc na kark Harry’ego.

\- Och, mój tata na pewno jak mnie pobił, i moja mama, jak pieprzyła się z sąsiadem z drzwi obok.

Louis otworzył usta i poczuł serce zaciskające się w piersi. Dokładnie pamiętał słowa wypowiedziane do Harry’ego, w tą noc, kiedy byli w jego łóżku:

_\- Po prostu spodziewałem się historii będącej nieco bardziej interesującej. Jak, zostałeś wykorzystany jako dziecko albo twoja mama miała romans, który poszedł źle, czy coś._

Czuł się tak źle, że prawie wybuchnął.

\- Przykro mi. Tak bardzo mi przykro. - Powiedział Louis i potrząsnął głową.

\- Ty nie-

Louis podniósł się na kolana i objął szyję Harry’ego, przyciskając poleczek do jego. Nie obchodziło go nawet, że prawdopodobnie pobrudzi sobie dżinsy.

\- Nie masz powodu do przykrości, Louis. - Powiedział Harry, potajemnie przytłoczony działaniami Louisa.

\- Nie czuję przykrości, jestem po prostu smutny, że to wszystko się stało. Nie zasługujesz na to. Nikt nie zasługuje.

Harry odchylił się do Louisa i westchnął.

\- Nie jesteś śpiący? - Zapytał Louis, ziewając.

\- Nie. Ty?

\- Troszkę.

\- Możesz wrócić, wiesz.

\- Raczej zostanę z tobą. - Powiedział Louis i puścił Harry’ego, siadając obok niego.

\- Mogę spać z głową na twoich kolanach? - Zapytał.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się z powrotem na dłonie, więc Louis mógł zwinąć się w kulkę i ułożyć głowę na jego kolanach.

Louis otworzył oczy dwie godziny później, wtedy jak słońce wschodziło. Spojrzał w górę na Harry’ego, który wciąż był obudzony, oczy czerwone jakby nie spał przez kilka dni. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i wycieńczonego.

\- Chrapałem? - Zapytał Louis w tym samym czasie siadając prosto i strzykając plecami.

Harry potrząsnął głową i spojrzał w niebo na chwilę.

\- Zawsze chciałem załapać się na wschód słońca. - Powiedział mu Louis i wyciągnął telefon, aby zrobić zdjęcie.

Poczuł nieprzyjemny smak w ustach, więc przeszukał kieszenie kurtki, by znaleźć trochę gumy. Wiedział, że Harry musi mieć gumę, bo zawsze coś żuł.

Znalazł małą paczkę i obydwoje wyjęli po jednej, zanim osiedlili się w długiej, wygodnej ciszy. Zauważył, że Harry miał z powrotem swoje bransoletki.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Mówiłeś to wcześniej.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś to wiedział, um… Cieszę się, że się urodziłeś.

Harry odwrócił się spoglądając na niego i Louis uśmiechnął się, unosząc brwi. Harry pochylił się, by ścisnąć razem ich usta, nim zassał jego dolną wargę i lekką ją ugryzł.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić, zanim ktokolwiek się obudzi. - Zaproponował Louis i Harry skinął głową, wstając i czyszcząc brud z dżinsów.

\- Masz jakiś brud z tyłu dżinsów.

\- Ściągnij go. - Powiedział Louis, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że to był prawdopodobnie tylko pretekst dla Harry’ego, aby wielokrotnie dotknąć jego pupy.

Była ósma, kiedy wrócili do domu i ludzie wciąż spali. Louis wiedział, że muszą wyczyścić dom do dwunastej, więc poprosił Harry’ego, by obudził wszystkich, podczas gdy on będzie sprzątał.

O wpół do dwunastej prawie wszyscy sobie poszli. Ludzie wydawali się dobrze bawić, bo właściwie podziękowali Louisowi i życzyli Harry’emu wszystkiego najlepszego po raz kolejny.

Wziął szybki prysznic, aby zmyć z siebie zapach dymu, zanim zamknął domek na klucz.

\- Mogę przyjść na lunch? - Zapytała Eleanor i Louis spojrzał na nią jak odblokowywał swój samochód.

Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku Harry’ego, który dopiero wsiadł do auta Zayna.

\- Um… nie idziesz dziś do kościoła?

\- Ty też nie.

\- Och… okej, zatem. Możemy- możemy kupić coś w _Ramsay’s_ , jeśli chcesz? - Zaproponował Louis i Eleanor skinęła z podekscytowaniem.

Godzinę później siadali przy stoliku w rogu z jedzeniem już przed nimi.

\- Więc, kto wpadł na pomysł, aby zrobić imprezę dla Harry’ego? - Spytała Eleanor jak cięła kurczaka.

\- Um, Barbara. Ja tylko zaoferowałem domek. Czemu?

\- Po prostu się zastanawiałam. I nie sądzę, że jesteś z nim tak blisko.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie jestem z nim blisko. Niall potrzebował miejsca do zrobienia imprezy i zaoferowałem się. Nic wielkiego.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. - Powiedział defensywnie. - Harry jest poniekąd miły.

\- Miły? - Zadał pytanie zdezorientowany.

\- I dobrze wygląda.

Louis wziął gwałtowny wdech i wpycha do ust trochę gotowanych warzyw, tak żeby nie musieć nic mówić.

\- Ponadto, tak naprawdę nie widziałam Liama zeszłej nocy. On tam był, prawda?

\- Um... tak. Czuł się trochę źle.

\- Myślę, że Zayn go lubi.

Okej, musi się zatrzymać, jeśli nie chciała Louisa duszącego się jedzeniem i umierającego w restauracji.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Ponieważ ciągle mu się narzucał! Myślę, że to dlatego Liam ukrył się w pokoju, więc nie będzie musiał się mierzyć z Zaynem. A kiedy Zayn zniknął, chciałam powiedzieć Liamowi, że może wyjść, ale nie mogłam go znaleźć!

Louis spróbował zmusić się do uśmiechu, bo ona była tak niesamowicie nieświadoma, dlaczego oboje zniknęli, i także ta jej gra słów*.

\- Nie, um- nie myślisz, że to jest obrzydliwe? Lub jak, nie masz nic przeciwko, że Zayn jest… gejem? - Zapytał Louis, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

\- Cóż… zdecydowanie myślę, że dokonał złego wyboru, ale tak długo, jak nie pocałuje chłopaka przede mną, nie będę się nim przejmować.

 _To nie jest wybór_ , pomyślał Louis.

\- Wiesz, że Harry też jest gejem, prawda?

\- On jest biseksualistą, jest po prostu zdezorientowany.

Louis chciał krzyczeć na nią, ponieważ bycie gejem NIE BYŁO cholernym wyborem i Harry nie był zdezorientowany. Boże, właśnie znienawidził jej punkt widzenia na świat. Była tak tępa i głupia, Louis wybuchnie.

I pomyśleć, że może miał spędzić resztę swojego życia z kimś, kto dyskryminował ludzi w oparciu o ich seksualność, sprawiało, że chciało mu się wymiotować.

Jeśli pomyślałby o tym kilka miesięcy temu, powiedziałby dokładnie te same rzeczy, co ona. Że homoseksualizm jest grzechem i że ludzie z mniejszą ilością pieniędzy niż on są nic nieznaczący, ale coś go zmieniło.

I wiedział, że to „coś” było rzeczywiście Harrym. Harrym, ze wszystkimi jego tatuażami, bliznami na nadgarstku i popieprzonym życiem.

Przerażało go, że osoba, _Harry_ ze wszystkich ludzi, wpłynął na niego w tak krótkim okresie czasu.

\- Nie jestem w nastroju na deser, będąc szczerym. Możesz mnie odwieźć do domu? - Zapytała w tym samym czasie, jak skończyli posiłek.

\- Pewnie. - Odpowiedział choć nadal był trochę głodny.

Louis odwiózł ją do domu, a ona podziękowała mu za imprezę i posiłek, zanim musnęła jago wargi i wysiadła z samochodu.

Jeździł po mieście przez chwilę, i tak jakoś (to był zbieg okoliczności, szczerze, tak było) skończył przed domem Harry’ego.

Widział małego _Opel Astrę_ zaparkowanego na chodniku przed domem, i założył, że to samochód matki Harry’ego. Zaparkował _Lamborghini_ za nim i wyciągnął telefon, by napisać do chłopaka.

Ale nie ma na to czasu, bo ktoś puka do jego okna, zaskakując go. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego patrzącego na niego ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co ty robisz? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy Louis otworzył okna.

\- Um… ja przyjechałem- może tak mi się podoba. Nie wiem. Nie chcę iść już teraz do domu.

\- Chcesz wejść?

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjechałem**?

\- Słyszałem twój samochód trzy przecznice dalej. - Powiedział Harry i Louis był nieco rozczarowany, że Harry nie zrozumiał jego seksualnej insynuacji.

Louis wyłączył silnik nim wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki i wysiadł z samochodu.

\- Twoja mama jest w domu? - Zapytał jak Harry otwierał drzwi, ale dostał odpowiedź, kiedy zobaczył ją przy małym kuchennym stole dla dwojga z butelką piwa w jednej ręce i jakimiś dokumentami w drugiej.

Spojrzała na nich, nawet nie wydając się zaskoczona, że Harry zaprosił kogoś. Louis musiałby zapytać swojej matki z góra dwa dni wcześniej, jeśli miałby kogoś przyprowadzić.

\- Dzień dobry, Pani Styles. - Powiedział Louis, a ona pokręciła głową.

\- To jest Pani Cox.

Louis skinął głową i przeprosił, zanim Harry westchnął i ruszył w stronę schodów.

\- Nie przeszkadza jej, że przyprowadziłeś kogoś bez pytania?

\- Musiałaby się interesować, żeby jej to faktycznie przeszkadzało. - Odpowiedział Harry i Louis popatrzył na niego, gdy usiadł przy biurku.

Louis zmarszczył nos, bo pokój Harry’ego pachniał nadmiernie dymem papierosowym i wodą kolońską.

\- Paliłeś? - Zapytał i Harry wskazał na wypełnioną popielniczkę na biurku.

\- I waliłem konia. Dopiero co właściwie skończyłem.

\- Masturbowałeś się. - Louis stwierdził z niedowierzaniem i poszedł otworzyć okno, wpuszczając trochę świeżego powietrza do pokoju.

\- Mhm. - Potwierdził Harry.

\- Tak po prostu? Twoja mama jest właśnie na dole! A twój laptop nie jest nawet włączony.

\- Myślałem o tobie. - Powiedział nonszalancko i wyłowił kolejnego papierosa z paczki.

\- Mnie? R-robiłem coś? - Zająknął się Louis z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Pochylałeś się i brałem cię od tyłu.

Harry spojrzał na swoją zapalniczkę, ale Louis miał teraz inne rzeczy w umyśle, to Harry sprawił, że myślał o seksie. Szczerze nie miał pojęcia, co go ogarnęło, ale on po prostu podniósł prawą nogę, by usiąść okrakiem na Harrym na jego krześle.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale nie protestował, zamiast tego wybierając złapanie Louisa w biodrach. Ich usta spotkały się w połowie drogi i Louis ujął twarz Harry’ego, żeby móc pogłębić pocałunek.

Kilka minut później Harry zaczął się niecierpliwić i sięgnął ręką w dół dżinsów Louisa, znajdując go już twardego.

\- Możemy- do łóżka. - Tchnął Louis, kiedy Harry ujął jego kutasa przez majtki.

Harry nie tracąc czasu, chwycił jego pośladki i podniósł ich obu, i następnie wykonując kroki potrzebne do łóżka.

\- Co chcesz, abym ci zrobił? - Zapytał go Harry jak całował jego szyję.

\- To- z językiem, proszę.

Harry oblizał wargi i usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Louisa, więc mógł ściągnąć czarne polo. Normalnie Louis zwróciłby uwagę, kiedy Harry beztrosko rzucił jego koszulkę na podłogę, ale chciał teraz usta Harry’ego na nim.

\- Twoja mam tu nie wejdzie? - Zapytał bez tchu, gdy Harry przesunął się dalej w dół jego ciała, więc mógł też ściągnąć jego spodnie.

\- Nie.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak.

Harry rozpiął jego dżinsy i ściągnął je, pozwalając im spaść na podłogę obok koszuli.

\- Też ściągnij woje ubrania. - Louis praktycznie rozkazał i Harry zrobił jak poprosił.

Po rozebraniu się do majtek, ściągnął też bokserki Louisa, pozwalając jego czerwonemu nabrzmiałemu kutasowi wyskoczyć wolno.

\- Połóż się na brzuchu i nie dotykaj się. - Mówił Harry i szybko obrócił się na żądanie Harry’ego, skomląc, kiedy jego kutas został ściśnięty między jego własnym brzuchem i prześcieradłem.

Harry oblizał wargi i rozłożył szeroko pośladki Louisa, odsłaniając jego ciasną różową dziurkę, tak jak ostatnim razem, gdy widział to.

Przesunął palcem wzdłuż krawędzi, trochę go drażniąc. Harry absolutnie kochał, jak on niecierpliwie przesuwał się po prześcieradle, starając się stworzyć swego rodzaju tarcie.

\- Proszę, Harry.

Harry przełknął ślinę na błaganie i pochylił się, liżąc długi pasek od jąder Louisa, aż do góry, a następnie powtórzył tę czynność trzy razy.

Krążył po obręczy parę razy, zanim faktycznie wsunął język, przez obręcz mięśni, powodując, ze Louis jęczał głośno i łapał się prześcieradeł.

 - Włóż palce. - Odetchnął Louis i Harry spojrzał na niego, aby zobaczyć go patrzącego szklistymi oczami i zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Dwa z nich.

\- Okej. Kurwa. Okej. - Powiedział Harry, przytłoczony, i sięgnął nad Louisem, wyciągając butelkę lubrykantu spod jednej z poduszek.

\- Poważnie? - zapytał Louis z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przydatne, jakkolwiek, istotnie?

Louis potrząsnął głową i chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale czuł środkowy palec Harry’ego szturchający jego dziurkę, wreszcie go wprowadzając.

Próbował stworzyć tarcie po przez wciskanie się w prześcieradło i wycofywanie się na palcu Harry’ego.

\- Jeszcze jeden, proszę.

\- Louis-

\- Zrób to. Czuję się tak dobrze, proszę.

\- Kurwa, kocham to, kiedy mnie błagasz. - Mruknął Harry niskim głosem, gdy spróbował też wcisnąć palec wskazujący do środka.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak niesamowicie było mieć _palce_ wewnątrz ciasnej dziurki Louisa, i nie mógł nic poradzić, ale wyobrażał sobie jego kutasa pewnego dnia.

\- Harry. - Skomli Louis w prześcieradło, chwytając je tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie.

\- Jesteś blisko kochanie, masz zamiar wytrysnąć dla mnie? - Zapytał Harry i sięgnął wolną ręką do swoich spodni, też sobie obciągając.

\- Tak, tak, _tak_. - Jęknął Louis i pchnął się na palce Stylesa. - Właśnie tam, proszę.

Harry wykonał nożycowaty ruch palcami, więc mógł podrażnić jego prostatę, i Louis doszedł z małym krzykiem w całości na prześcieradło.

Harry doszedł zaraz po, w swoją rękę i odczekał kilka sekund, aby uspokoić się po szczytowaniu. Wstał z łóżka i poszedł szybko do łazienki, aby umyć ręce. Kiedy wróci Louis przewrócił się na plecy, rumieniąc się z powodu zrobienia bałaganu na pościeli Harry’ego.

\- Przepraszam za… pościel. - Powiedział, patrząc w dół z poczuciem winy.

\- Jest dobrze, mam czyste. Wstań, żebym mógł je zmienić.

Louis wstał z łóżka i ubrał się jak Harry wymieniał pościel.

\- Więc, um… powinienem teraz iść?

\- Więc to był twój tak, jakby podryw? - Zapytał Harry, podczas gdy on wciągnął dżinsy.

\- Uh… um.

\- Wychodzę do _Subway’a_ , chcesz się przejść?

\- Idziesz- co? Jak możesz jeździć metrem***? Po co? W ogóle masz pieniądze na metro?

Harry zaśmiał się i przewrócił oczami.

\- To jest bar kanapkowy o nazwie _Subway_. Z kanapkami.

\- To jest jak… pizzowa rzecz? Lub hamburgerowa?

\- Smakuje tak samo dobrze.

\- Okej. Uh, zgaduję, że tak? To daleko stąd?

\- Dwie przecznice w dół.

\- Okej. Chodźmy.

Więc po kolejnym umyciu ich rąk, Louis chwycił swój portfel z samochodu, pokonują drogę do sklepu _Subway_.

Louis lubi to, kiedy Harry wprowadza go w nowe rzeczy, takie jak jedzenie i sklepy, bo były tanie i naprawdę bardzo dobre. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, to miejsce było rzeczywiście zatłoczone i było tam wiele osób w kolejce.

\- Więc to jest jakiś rodzaj ‘zrób to sam’ taka rzecz?

\- Pewnie, lub możesz wybrać rzeczy, które są już w menu.

\- Co ty zazwyczaj kupujesz?

\- Z bekonem.

\- To jest dobre?

\- No cóż, skoro zawsze to biorę. - Powiedział Harry sarkastycznie.

\- Nie, to znaczy, myślisz, że ja to polubię?

\- Nie sądzę, że jest coś w tym sklepie, co osiągnie twój poziom oczekiwań do posiłków, księżniczko. Możesz spróbować, jakkolwiek.

\- Dobrze. - Mruknął Louis, potajemnie uśmiechając się do siebie na ksywkę Harry’ego.

To była w ogóle ksywka?

\- Więc chcesz sześciocalową czy długą na stopę?

\- Co? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Louis, myśląc, że może Harry próbuje zrobić seksualne żarty w miejscu publicznym?

\- Możesz wziąć kanapkę o długości stopy lub sześciocalową.

\- Stopa… to jak trzydzieści centymetrów?

\- Tak.

\- To jest to, co kupujesz?

\- Cóż, właściwie to zamawiam sześciocalową, bo wtedy nie miałbym wystarczająco pieniędzy na picie.

Teraz z kolei Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Mogę zapłacić za ciebie, przestań grać mi tu ofiarę.

\- Nie chcę wyglądać, jakbym cię wykorzystywał.

\- Nie wykorzystujesz, dalej. Bierz co chcesz, mogę zapłacić.

\- Louis-

\- Harold. Mam pieniądze wychodzące z mojego tyłka i wiesz, mój tyłek jest tak jakby duży.

Harry roześmiał się, jak, szczerze się roześmiał, z pełni jasnymi oczami i marszczonym uśmiechem do Louisa, i Louis wiedział dokładnie wtedy i tam, że chciał sprawiać, aby Harry śmiał się tak więcej.

Więc kiedy jest ich kolej, Harry zamówił dwie o długości stopy kanapki z bekonem, dwie cole i dwie babeczki.

\- Celowo próbujesz mnie utuczyć. - Powiedział Louis kiedy usiadł w boksie.

\- Masz mnie.

I Louis cieszył się tym, jedząc mnóstwo jedzenia, nie martwiąc się o kogoś zwracającego mu uwagę, że będzie musiał potem zrobić jakieś ćwiczenia, i żartując z Harrym.

\- Więc um… jak, kiedykolwiek uprawiałeś seks? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry prychnął, prawie dławiąc się kanapką.

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Nie, mam na myśli… z chłopakiem. To znaczy... wiesz, kiedy byłeś, um, kiedy inny facet był jednym wykonującym całą prace.

\- Więc pytasz mnie, czy byłem kiedykolwiek na dole?

Louis skinął głową, rumieniąc się jak wziął kęs kanapki.

\- Raz. Kiedy miałem szesnaście lat i był to pierwszy facet z jakim kiedykolwiek uprawiałem seks. To było straszne, więc drugi raz zrobiłem z facetem, i to ja go pieprzyłem. Nie jestem po prostu stworzony do robienia rzeczy mojemu tyłkowi. Niektórzy ludzie mogą robić i jedno i drugie, ja nie mogę. Ale skąd tak nagłe zainteresowanie?

\- Tylko pytam. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Okej, zatem. - Harry uśmiechnął się i wziął kolejnego ogromnego gryza kanapki.

\- A jak twoi rodzice zareagowali, kiedy, um, powiedziałeś im? Że jesteś gejem, mam na myśli.

\- Nigdy nie ujawniłem się przed nimi. Cóż, tak jakby dowiedzieli się, kiedy weszli jak pieprzyłem mojego nauczyciela od wf-u na kanapie.

-Co? - Szczęka Louisa opadła. - Co oni powiedzieli?

Louis był tak zaintrygowany wszystkim o Harrym; to było szalone.

\- Cóż, mój tata uderzył tego kolesia i moja mama zgłosiła to do szkoły, więc został zwolniony. Ale tak naprawdę nie zareagowali na mnie będącym gejem. Biseksualnym, właściwie, bo wchodzili także, gdy dziewczyny ujeżdżały mojego kutasa.

\- Więc twoje romantyczne preferencje są również biromantyczne****? - Zapytał Louis, starając się wydawać nonszalanckim przy użyciu słów Harry’ego.

\- Moje preferencje romantyczne są aromantyczne. - Odpowiedział Harry i Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

\- Oznacza to, że nie jestem romantycznie pociągany przez kogokolwiek.

\- Ale nie możesz- jak możesz. Jeśli jesteś seksualnie-

\- Bo ja nie widzę siebie mającego chłopaka albo dziewczynę. Nie sądzę, że traktowałbym ich jak należy.

Louis postanowił nic do tego nie dodawać, gównie dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć.

Skończyli kanapki pięć minut później i Harry wciąż nie powiedział ani słowa. Louis zaczął czuć się jakby powinien coś powiedzieć lub zrobić.

\- Więc, jeśli twoja mama ma samochód, dlaczego zawsze potrzebujesz Zayna do kierowania?

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, i Louis zastanawiał się, czy zadał jakieś naprawdę niegrzeczne pytanie. Ale w jego ochronie, Harry zawsze zadawał niewłaściwe pytania, a Louis po prostu chciał nawiązać rozmowę.

\- Ponieważ nie mam prawa jazdy.

\- Ale powiedziałeś mi, że masz.

\- Tak, na motocykle.

\- Motocykle? - Louis zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Miałem osiemnaście lat i moja mama obiecała dać mi jeden na urodziny, ale wszystko co zrobiła to zwymiotowała na moją koszulę, bo była zbyt pijana.

\- Och. Więc nie chcesz samochodu? Lub-

\- Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto ma możliwość kupić samochód? Nawet nie mogę sobie pozwolić na cholerną taksówkę.

\- Cóż, nie, ale możesz zaoszczędzić na jednego. I dlaczego twoja mama obiecała ci jeden na urodziny, mimo że nie miała pieniędzy?

\- Moja mama miała wtedy przyzwoitą pracę, mój tata też. Złożyła obietnicę, gdy miałem trzynaście lat, myśląc, że zapomnę. Więc kiedy zrobiło się naprawdę źle finansowo, użyła mojego kieszonkowego do zapłacenia rachunków, a ja nie miałem pracy. Ale dzięki, to świetny pomysł. - Harry odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

\- Hej, nie musisz być niegrzeczny. - Mruknął Louis i zatrzymali się, bo przybyli już pod dom Harry’ego.

\- Tak, idziesz do domu czy? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy odblokował drzwi.

\- Um… myślę- cóż, naprawdę nie chcę iść do domu właśnie teraz.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Ponieważ lubię spędzać z tobą czas.

\- Lubisz spędzać ze mną czas? Niższą klasą wieśniaków?

\- Przestań zachowywać się jakbym był jakimś bogatym snobem, Harry.

Harry przewrócił oczami i Louis wszedł za nim do środka, wiedząc, że to tylko mechanizm obronny Harry’ego. Nie podobało mu się pokazywanie swojej miękkiej strony, ponieważ bał się, że ludzie uznają go za słabego.

Jego matki nie było w domu i Louis nie pytał o nią, bo zobaczył, że bruneta to nie obchodzi.

Gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju Harry’ego, starszy chłopak zdjął buty i opadł na łóżko.

\- Jestem zmęczony. - Powiedział. - Możesz pozwolić sobie na wszystko, ale ja mam zamiar się zdrzemnąć.

Louis nie odpowiedział; patrzył na plecy Harry’ego przez kilka minut, zastanawiając się, co by było, gdyby jego rodzice nie dbali o niego. Nie mógł (a tak naprawdę nie chciał) tego sobie wyobrazić.

Czuł takie współczucie (nie była to litość, tylko współczucie) dla Harry’ego, i nie chciał nic robić jak tylko owinąć ręce dookoła niego i trzymając go tak ciasno, aż wszystkie jego kawałki byłyby z powrotem razem.

Więc tak naprawdę nie przemyślał tego, gdy nagle palcami ściągnął buty i wszedł do łóżka za Harry’ego. Czuł Harry’ego napinającego się naprzeciw jego klatki piersiowej jak Louis przerzucił lewe ramię przez jego pas, drugą wkładając pod swoją głowę.

Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, Harry nie odepchnął go; właściwie odchylił się do dotyku Louisa i zrelaksował się w jego ramionach.

Jeśli czuł się zupełnie inaczej łyżeczkując Harry’ego niż Eleanor, to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Harry był większy i pachniał lepiej i… Louis nie miał motyli w brzuchu łyżeczkując ją.

W końcu zapadł w sen, jego oddech zsynchronizował się z tym Harry’ego.

Kiedy się obudził było ciemno na zewnątrz i chłopaka nie było już w jego ramionach. Zaczął panikować i wstał natychmiast, wołając jego imię.

Dostał odpowiedź z dołu, więc szybko włożył buty i poszedł dalej, wychodząc z pokoju.

Louis znalazł Harry’ego na dole, opierającego się o ścianę przy otwartym oknie i palącego papierosa. Spojrzał na swój nadgarstek, dowiadując się, że zapomniał wczoraj wziąć ze sobą swojego _Rolexa_.

\- Jest wpół do dziesiątej.

\- Och, kurwa! - Wykrzyknął Louis. - Musiałem wrócić do domu… siedem godzin temu!

Harry zaśmiał się i wyrzucił skończonego papierosa przez okno.

\- Pójdę już.

\- Okej.

Harry odprowadził go do drzwi.

\- Cóż, um, jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego. - Powiedział niezręcznie Louis i odwrócił się, by pójść do samochodu, ale szybko zmienił zdanie. Odwrócił się ponownie, ujął twarz Harry’ego i ścisnął ich wargi razem.

Louis odsunął się tuż po, spodziewając pewnego rodzaju pocałunku na do widzenia, ale Harry miał inne plany w głowie. Przyciągnął Louisa do siebie i pocałował go z otwartymi ustami, powodując, że ich języki plątały się razem w sprośnym, niechlujnym pocałunku.

\- Powinienem… powinienem teraz naprawdę iść. - Tchnął Louis naprzeciw warg Harry’ego, kiedy odsunęli się kilka minut później.

\- Powinieneś.

Harry puścił go i przesunął ręką po włosach, patrząc jak szatyn odwrócił się i podszedł do swojego samochodu.

Spojrzał na telefon, który przypadkowo zostawił w samochodzie (to było tak dziwne, fakt, że zupełnie zapomniał o telefonie będąc z Harrym), i jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, kiedy tylko zobaczył nieodebrane połączenia i wiadomości od rodziców.

Był tak jebnięty.

\- GDZIE TY BYŁEŚ?! - Krzyczała na niego jego matka tak szybko, jak przeszedł przez drzwi.

\- Um… poszedłem na kolację z Liamem.

\- To jest kłamstwo! Obdzwoniłam wszystkich twoich przyjaciół i nie było cię z nimi. - argumentowała jego matka, opierając ręce na biodrach.

\- Więc, gdzie byłeś? - W końcu odezwał się jego ojciec.

\- Ja nie- byłem poza domem.

\- _Gdzie_ poza?

\- Mam osiemnaście lat! Mam prawo wychodzić! - Louis złapał się na krzyczeniu, i patrzył jak wyraz twarzy jego rodziców się zmienia.

\- Okej, masz szlaban na tydzień. Przychodzisz prosto do domu ze szkoły i nie wolno ci nigdzie wychodzić!

\- Ja już to robię! - Krzyknął Louis i odszedł od nich tupiąc, idąc na górę po schodach.

\- Dobrze! Wówczas nie zauważysz różnicy, jeśli dam ci dwa tygodnie!

\- DOBRZE! - Odkrzyknął na matkę.

Gdy dotarł do swojego pokoju, rzucił się na łóżko, czując się jakby miał płakać, bo był tak wściekły na rodziców. Kiedy oni przestaną traktować go jak dziecko?

Jęknął i przewrócił się na plecy, zamykając oczy i przekonując się, że płakanie nad prostą kłótnią (pierwszą kłótnią!) z rodzicami było dziecinne. A na pewno nie był już dzieckiem.

* * *

*... _I wanted to tell Liam that he could **come out**_ ,... - znaczy też ujawnianie, że jest się homoseksualistą

** **come** – także: _dochodzić_

*** **subway** \- metro

**** **biromantyzm** \- romantyczny pociąg do osoby(osób) dwóch płci lub więc ~ Wikipedia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wy nic nie wiecie ci nie??  
> Na tumblrze była MEGA drama :P


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakby co, to oddzielacze to moja własna inwencja twórcza ;P

Louis zamierzał ominąć to gówno. Szczerze mówiąc, tak.

Był teraz uziemiony na prawie dwa tygodnie i już ominął imprezę Nialla w pierwszy piątek. Była inna tego dnia, ale musiałby znosić bycie w domu trzy dni więcej.

Jego rodzice wzięli jego siostry, aby zobaczyć ich grę wieczorem, więc Louis mógłby prawdopodobnie wyrwać się podstępem na imprezę Nialla, ale nie chciał ryzykować. Bóg wie, co jego rodzice mogą mu zrobić, jeśli kiedykolwiek dowiedzieliby się.

Louis powiedział Niallowi, że czuł się troszkę chory w piątek, w rzeczywistości nie przyznał się, że jego rodzice dosłownie zakazali mu jakiegokolwiek rodzaju działalności.

Więc był, po raz kolejny, całkiem sam w swoim pokoju w sobotnią noc. I to również oznaczało, że musiał zrobić obiad dla siebie, odkąd wszyscy ich pracownicy poszli już do domu na wieczór.

Wiedział, że będzie miał załamanie nerwowe, jeśli _czegoś_ nie zrobi. Potem pomysł wpadł mu do głowy. Może powinien zaprosić Harry’ego. Lub nie. Lepiej nie. On wolałby iść na imprezę, tak czy siak.

Spojrzał na zegarek i zobaczył, że impreza rozpoczęła się już pół godziny temu. Westchnął i usiadł wygodnie przy biurku, otwierając swojego laptopa. Nienawidził swoich rodziców bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, właśnie tu i teraz.

8=====D

Harry przybył na imprezę dwadzieścia minut temu i nie robił nic innego, jak tylko szukanie Louisa. Jeśli nie dostanie do ust jego muśniętej słońcem skóry w ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut, oszaleje.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie widział młodszego chłopaka przez prawie dwa tygodnie i obawiał się. I fakt, że właściwie _zależało mu_ i _chciał_ porozmawiać z Louisem, zobaczyć Louisa, przerażał go.

W końcu znalazł Barbarę, która robiła shoty z Zaynem na blacie w kuchni, z Liamem oglądających ich i śmiejącym się.

\- Gdzie jest Louis?

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie był sobą przez około dwa tygodnie, właściwie. Myślę, że wdał się w kłótnię ze swoimi rodzicami.

\- Och.

\- Powinieneś do niego zadzwonić, chociażby. - Zasugerowała i wypiła kolejnego shota, nim pokręciła głową.

Harry skinął głową i podziękował jej, zanim odwrócił się i nie zatrzymał, aż dostał się na zewnątrz, gdzie muzyka nie była taka głośna.

Wyciągnął _iPhone’a_ otrzymanego od Louisa i spojrzał na jego numer w liście kontaktów, przed naciśnięciem kciukiem przycisku połączenia.

\- Halo?

\- Cześć, um, tu Harry.

\- Tak, widziałem to na ekranie. - Powiedział Louis i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Nie zamierzasz przyjść na imprezę dziś wieczorem?

Louis westchnął na drugim końcu.

\- Moi rodzice uziemili mnie około dwa tygodnie temu i nie mogę wychodzić z domu do niedzieli. I oni _właściwie_ zostawili mnie samego w sobotnią noc, abym zrobił obiad dla siebie!

\- Więc miałem rację, kiedy mówiłem ci, że nie wiesz jak zrobić nawet tosta dla siebie. - Dokucza Harry i mógł sobie wyobrazić Louisa przewracającymi oczami.

\- Czekaj. Powiedziałeś, że twoich rodziców nie ma w domu? Dlaczego zatem nie możesz przyjść?

\- Ponieważ oni prawdopodobnie będą w domu około jedenastej, a impreza trwa o wiele dłużej niż to. Poza tym, muszę zrobić coś do jedzenia, zanim umrę z głodu.

\- Przyjdę do ciebie. - Harry znalazł się mówiącego i już zaczynającego iść w kierunku domu Louisa.

\- Co?

\- Właśnie teraz. Możemy zamówić pizzę, a potem wyliżę cię, jak to brzmi? - Sugeruje Harry i uśmiecha się podstępnie, kiedy usłyszał gwałtowny wdech Louisa.

\- Uh… pewnie. Zrobię- pa. Do zobaczenia. Zadzwoń do mnie, gdy już będziesz przy drzwiach.

\- Pa, księżniczko.

\- Pa.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zawsze czuje potrzebę nazywania Louisa księżniczką, ale Louis był taki miękki i delikatny i _śliczny_ , kiedy nie próbuje być pyskaty.

Zajęło mu dokładnie dziesięć minut dostanie się z domu Nialla do tego Louisa, i miał trochę problemów ze znalezieniem dzwonka z przodu wejścia.

\- Tak? - Głos szatyna było słychać przez domofon.

\- To ja.

\- Ja, kto?

\- Lewis.

\- Harold. - Odparował Louis i potem naprawdę _zachichotał_ , zanim przednia brama otworzyła się automatycznie.

\- Pieprzeni bogaci ludzie. - Mruknął Harry pod nosem, gdy szedł w górę podjazdu.

\- Słyszałem to! - Powiedział Louis z miejsca, gdzie stał w futrynie ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i okularami na nosie.

Wyglądał tak dobrze, że Harry nie chciał nic, jak tylko pochylić go i pieprzyć, aż będzie krzyczeć.

Louis oglądał plecy Harry’ego po wpuszczeniu go, następnie zablokował drzwi i całkowicie się odwrócił.

\- Zamówię pizzę, swoją drogą. - Poinformował go Harry i oddalił się na czubkach swoich brudnych _Conversów._.

\- Nie na marmurowej podłodze! Weź je i połóż w moim pokoju. - Rozkazał mu Louis i Harry posłuchał, biorąc swoje buty.

W milczeniu weszli na górę po schodach, aż dotarli do pokoju chłopaka. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za Louisem, Harry już przygwoździł go do drzwi, jego buty upadły na ziemię z łoskotem.

Harry nawet nie czekał, nim otworzył wargi Louisa swoim językiem, badając zachłannie jego usta.

Był kompletnie pijany czuciem Louisa naprzeciw siebie, smakując Louisa, tylko _Louisa_.

Jego ręce zeszły w dół chwytając jego biodra i podnosząc go do góry, zanim szybko zaniósł go do łóżka, nawet nie dając Louisowi czas na owinięcie nogami jego pasa.

Położył kolano między rozszerzonymi nogami Louisa i ściągnął swoją koszulkę. Louis popchnął okulary powrotem na nos, gdy poczuł jak się ześlizgują, i potem został całkowicie przerażony faktem, że zapomniał zdjąć okulary.

Louis szybko zdjął je i umieścił na stoliku nocnym, rumieniąc się jak szalony. Ale myśl, że Harry ciągle uznawał go za pociągającego pomimo jego ubranych okularów sprawiało, że robiło mu się cieplej na sercu. Eleanor zawsze kpiła z niego przez nie i jak one sprawiały, że wyglądał dziwnie.

Też zdjął swoją koszulkę, a potem przeciągnął się tak, że mógł oprzeć się o poduszki. Harry oblizał swoje wargi i rzucił na niego okiem, nim wspiął się na łóżko tak, by usiąść na chłopaku okrakiem.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? - Zapytał Harry Louisa, który wzruszył ramionami z policzkami czerwieniącymi się.

\- Cóż, um… mógłbyś jak, może uprawiać seks ze mną? Ale nie- nie _seks_ seks, tylko… mam na myśli- widziałem to w filmiku.

\- Jak ocieranie się?

-Tak, tak, Proszę.

Harry skinął i uśmiechnął się, kutas zadrżał na myśl o tym, co miało się stać.

Rozłożył nogi Louisa jak dostał się pomiędzy nie, zanim ściągnął majtki Louisa. Kutas szatyna już cieknął na czubku.

\- Jesteś zawsze tak chętny dla tego. - Powiedział Harry i przebiegł ręką w górę i w dół nóg Louisa przez moment.

Potem pochylił się, łapiąc kutasa Louisa do ust, nie tracąc czasu. Louis szarpnął biodrami w próbie i dostając się tak bardzo jak to możliwe pomiędzy wargi Harry’ego, ale Harry przytrzymał je, rozkazując mu być dobrym chłopcem.

Louis zakrył twarz rękoma w irytacji; naprawdę chciał pieprzyć usta Harry’ego.

\- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy zauważył płonące policzki Louisa.

\- O niczym, po prostu kontynuuj. - Jęknął Louis w odpowiedzi i wplótł ręce w potargane włosy Harry’ego.

\- Powiedz mi albo będę trzymał cię na krawędzi przez godziny.

Louis zacisnął oczy, zamykając je jak Harry nieśpiesznie, powoli ciągnął jego kutasa i lizał gruby pasek wzdłuż niego. Kiedy zaczął ssać jego jądra, Louis miał dosyć.

\- Ja tylko… chciałem pieprzyć twoje usta. - Powiedział, prawie zawstydzony.

\- Chcesz tego, hm? - Zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Zróbmy to.

\- Naprawdę? - Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, a Harry skinął głową, rozciągając usta szerzej, aby zaprosić go do środka.

Potem Louis zaczął wypychać biodra do góry, zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle podczas robienia tego, ponieważ uderzanie w tył gardła Harry’ego było po prostu zbyt wielkim do zniesienia.

Harry nie miał nawet odruchów wymiotnych, co było absolutnie niesamowite i Louis martwił się przez chwilę czy nie skończy dusząc go na śmierć. Ale Harry był taki posłuszny i sprawiał, że Louis martwił się mniej.

Kiedy Harry zobaczył napięty brzuch szatyna, wyciągnął go, bo nie chciał go jeszcze dochodzącego. Zdjął też swoją bieliznę nim z powrotem wczołgał się na Louisa, razem ściskając klatki piersiowe.

Louis położył rękę na dolnej części pleców Harry’ego, podczas gdy jego szyja była ssana i przygryzana.

\- Harry… zrób coś. - Błagał. Ich kutasy były przyciśnięte do siebie pomiędzy ich ciałami i cały Louis chciały być uwolniony.

\- Nie bądź taki chętny, kochanie. - Szepcze Harry do jego ucha i pchnął biodrami niespodziewanie. To spowodowało, że Louis głośno wyjęczał imię Harry’ego i odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

Harry utrzymywał tempo bioder i Louis nie mógł nawet wyjaśnić jak dobrze to czuł. Czuł się jakby płonął, kiedy ich kutasy pocierały się razem, i fakt, że Harry dalej całował jego szyję nie bardzo mu pomagał.

Jego paznokcie drapały dół pleców Stylesa  i ścisnął ich wargi razem do pocałunku z otwartymi ustami.

Mimo, że to, co właśnie teraz robią było wszystkim, ale wypełnione wartością sentymentalną, Louis nigdy nie czuł się bliżej osoby w swoim życiu.

\- Czujesz się dobrze? - Zapytał Harry, słowa tłumiąc w szyi chłopaka.

\- Tak, proszę nie przestawaj, za niedługo dojdę.

Harry spojrzał w dół na ich ciała i owinął rękę wokół dwóch kutasów, zanim zaczął oba z nich obciągać.

Dłonie Louisa przymykały po bokach Harry’ego jak zbliżały się do twarzy Harry’ego, by złapać ją i ponownie go pocałował. Jego kolana były po obu stronach boków Harry’ego i Louis nie myślał o niczym, ale _Chcę go pieprzącego mnie_.

I ta myśl sprawiła, że doszedł na każdą cześć ich piersi nieomal z krzykiem. Harry przestał im obciągać i natychmiast zdołał się przesunąć wyżej po klatce piersiowej Louisa, nakazując mu wesprzeć się o wezgłowie.

Louis właśnie uspakajał się po szczytowaniu, ale zrobił to tak czy inaczej, ponieważ chciał poprosić Harry’ego o uczynienie go szczęśliwym.

\- Co ty- - Zaczął Louis, ale Harry już trącał czubkiem swojego penisa pomiędzy jego wargami, kolana po obu stronach żeber Louisa.

\- Ssij. - Powiedział Harry i Louis właściwie nigdy nie przyzna się jak bardzo skręca się, kiedy Harry wydaje rozkazy.

Jego palce wpiły się w tył ud Harry’ego i starszy chłopak zaczął pieprzyć jego gardło. Jego długie palce wplątały się we włosy niebieskookiego i wpychał się, aż Louis miał odruch wymiotny, łzy wypływały z jego oczu.

\- Możesz to zrobić, no dawaj. - Popędza Harry i Louis przytakuje, otwierając usta tak szeroko jak może, więc Harry wypełnił jego gardło swoim kutasem.

Harry jęknął i przestał pieprzyć usta Louisa, wybierając wyciągnięcie się i zamiast tego przestał pracować nad sobą.

\- Mam zamiar dojść na twoją twarz, tak? - Zapytał Harry i Louis skinął głową, przygryzł wargę i zamknął oczy, czekając.

Harry nabrał tempa ręką i kilka pociągnięć później już dochodził na całą twarz Tomlinsona; jego oczy, jego usta- wszędzie.

Uśmiechnął się i wytarł spermę z jego oczu, więc on mógł widzieć, zanim pochylił się i przycisnął pocałunek na czubku jego głowy.

Zadzwonił dzwonek jak na zawołanie, co oznaczało, że pizza tu była.

\- Pójdę po to.

\- Ale nie wiesz jak obsługiwać się domofonem.

\- Może dam siebie radę.

\- Dobrze. To pieniądze są w portfelu na biurku.

Harry wstał z łóżka i szybko wciągnął bokserki.

Louis wytarł się chusteczką jak Harry wyłowił trochę pieniądze z jego portfela i wyszedł z pokoju.

 _On rzeczywiście zamierzał otworzyć drzwi w samej bieliźnie_.

Wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki, wziąć szybki prysznic. Od czasu gdy wrócił, Harry już otwierał pizzę na jego łóżku.

\- Hej, zostawisz plamy na kołdrze! - Zaprotestował Louis jak owijał się ręcznikiem wokół pasa.

\- Wyluzuj, księżniczko, będę ostrożny. - Powiedział Harry i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy ksywce nie towarzyszył sarkastyczny ton.

Louis usiadł na łóżku i oparł się o wezgłowie, biorąc kawałek swojej pizzy.

\- Więc, jak to się stało, że jesteś uziemiony? - Zapytał Harry z pełnymi ustami.

_Jak atrakcyjnie._

_To jest._

_Poniekąd._

_Och, kurwa_.

\- Cóż, um, ta niedziela w twoje urodziny, kiedy wróciłem do domu, było już późno i krzyczałem na nich, więc uziemili mnie.

Harry nie śmiał się z Louisa jak oczekiwał.

\- A co jeśli oni wrócą do domu, kiedy ja wciąż tutaj będę?

\- Spędziłeś tu noc wiele razy wcześniej, oni nie zauważą, jeśli zablokuję drzwi.

\- Więc spędzę tu noc, a potem?

\- Jeśli chcesz.

\- Chcesz mnie tu?

\- Uh. Tak.

\- Okej, zatem.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Za zostanie na noc? - Uśmiechnął się Harry podnosząc kolejny kawałek.

\- Nie, za, um, przyjście tutaj zamiast pójścia na imprezę.

\- Cóż, było nudno bez ciebie, w każdym razie.

To dosłowna przyczyna dała motyle w brzuchu Louisa, ta myśl, że Harry potrzebuje go, aby dobrze się bawić.

\- Tak? Co robiłeś na imprezach, kiedy nawet mnie nie znałeś? - Zapytał Louis, krzyżując nogi w kostkach.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Tak i nie.

\- Ćpałem, a potem szukałem kogoś do pieprzenia. Zazwyczaj Zayna, ale on najwidoczniej skończył z tym całym seksem bez zobowiązań.

\- Z kim uprawiałeś seks? Spośród ludzi, których znam.

\- Jedynie Zayn.

Louis zmrużył oczy.

\- Ugh, w porządku. Mogłem raz całować się z Niallem. Potem była taka dziewczyna, z niebieskimi pasemkami? - Louis skinął głową. - I jedna z rozciągniętym uchem.

\- Ona wydaje się odrażająca.

\- Jest. - Śmieje się Harry i zamyka karton pizzy po zjedzeniu trzech kawałków.

\- Świetnie, teraz jestem jedynym jedzącym.

\- Nie jestem właśnie teraz głodny, ale ty możesz jeść, nie mam nic przeciwko. - Powiedział Harry i przesunął się na brzuch, wciąż twarzą do Louisa.

\- Wygooglowałem skutki brania narkotyków. - mówił ostrożnie Louis.

\- I co wywnioskowałeś?

\- Że bierzesz narkotyki.

\- Bez jaj.

\- Harry, to dlatego nie możesz jeść i spać jak należy!

\- Jestem czysty, od kiedy spuściłeś kokainę w toalecie i ciągle nie mogę spać.

\- Są pigułki od tego.

\- Są również pieniądze do tych tak jakby pigułek, których ja nie mam.

Fala smutku zalała Louisa, i skończył piąty kawałek, nim poczuł się nieprzyjemnie pełnym.

\- Jest apteka w dole ulicy. – Zaczął, klepiąc się po brzuchu. - Mogę- możemy pójść tam i kupić ci jakieś, jeśli chcesz. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Harry przez kilka chwil patrzył na niego bez słowa.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

\- Bo chcę pomóc ci poczuć się lepiej.

\- Nie jestem jakimś przypadkiem dobroczynności, który możesz naprawić, Louis.

\- To nie był w ogóle mój zamiar. Nie potrzebuję powodu, by być dobrym.

Harry westchnął i skinął głową. - Okej, zatem.

Więc dziesięć minut później już szli w dół ulicy, by dojść do apteki.

\- Nie jest ci zimno? - Zapytał Louis jak spojrzał na nagie ramiona Harry’ego.

\- Troszeczkę.

\- Mogłeś wziąć ode mnie kurtkę.

Harry się roześmiał. - Twoja kurtka ledwo zakryłaby moje łokcie, bo jesteś taki maleńki.

\- Nie jestem maleńki! Ty jesteś po prostu gigantyczny.

\- Zatem ty prawdopodobnie powinieneś uważać na swoje usta, bo jestem dwa razy taki jak ty. Mógłbym pieprzyć cię tak łatwo.

\- Nie pieprzyłbyś.

\- Dlaczego nie?

Louis skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał w górę na niego. - Ponieważ jestem słodki.

\- Tak, jesteś rozkoszny.

Louis żachnął się, ignorując uczucie w brzuchu, jak komfortowo się czuł żartując z Harrym.

Weszli do apteki i Harry naprawdę przytrzymał drzwi dla Louisa.

 - Dzień dobry. Um, co polecasz na bezsenność? - Zapytał Louis starego mężczyzny za ladą, który właśnie próbuje rozwiązać _Sudoku_.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę i Louis przeczytał „Georgie” na jego identyfikatorze.

\- Masz receptę?

\- Nie.

Mężczyzna westchnął i podszedł do jednej z półek, wybierając małą buteleczkę i wrócił do lady.

\- Musisz brać jedną z nich co noc przez siedem do dziesięciu dni, więc twój harmonogram snu może wpaść w rutynę. To może pomóc zasnąć na osiem do dziesięciu godzin, więc upewnij się, że masz czas. To będzie dwa funty za pigułkę, więc dwadzieścia funtów.

Louis otworzył portfel i położył banknot ma ladzie, nim wziął małą buteleczkę i wepchnął ją do kieszeni kurtki.

\- Dziękuję, miłej nocy. - Powiedział Louis i wyszedł, Harry podążył za nim w ciszy.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki cichy? - Zapytał Harry’ego jednocześnie byli w drodze powrotnej do domu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję ci za bycie początkiem. - Powiedział Louis, próbując zażartować.

\- Czuję się jak gówno, gdy płacisz za mnie.

\- Czemu? Lubię płacić za ciebie. – powiedział szatyn.

\- Nie wiem… po porostu nie chcę byś myślał o mnie tak, jakbym interesował się tylko twoimi pieniędzmi.

\- Och, wiem to.

\- Okej.

\- Jesteś zainteresowany moją wielką pupą.

\- Ty po prostu dopraszasz się komplementów, nieprawdaż? - Zapytał Harry i uśmiechnął się.

\- Zawsze, ale ty musisz z tym wytrzymać.

\- Próbuję.

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie i zagryzł wargę.

Jego rodzice nie wrócili do domu, podczas gdy byli na zewnątrz (dzięki BOGU), więc zablokowali drzwi do pokoju chłopaka, po wyrzuceniu kartonów do kosza na zewnątrz.

\- Okej, więc możesz wziąć teraz jedną? To mówi, że jedną godzinę zajmuje odczucie efektów. Jest prawie północ, więc wkrótce będziemy spali.

Harry usiadł na łóżku i Louis podał mu szklankę wody z pigułką. Połknął to szybko, następnie wpatrywał się w Louisa.

\- Nie czuję nic innego.

\- Bo jeszcze nie możesz. - Louis przewrócił oczami i Harry uśmiechnął się, bo kochał irytującego Louisa.

Louis włączył telewizor i usiadł na łóżku, krzyżując nogi pod sobą. brunet umieścił nogę pod swoją pupą i spojrzał w dół na swoje ramiona.

Najnowszy odcinek _Sherlocka_ był włączany, ale Louis oglądał Harry’ego, nie telewizję. Oglądał Harry’ego zdejmującego bransoletki, jedną po drugiej, a następnie przebiegł opuszkami palców po bliznach.

\- Co to? - Zapytał nagle Louis i przysunął się bliżej Harry’ego, by wskazać na pionową bliznę, która szła od nadgarstka  aż góry gdzie była zazwyczaj jego ostatnia bransoletka. Była biała, i Louis nie widział tego wcześniej, ponieważ ostatnie dwa razy była ciemna.

\- To było od kiedy próbowałem się zabić.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się na ton Harry’ego, bo to tak, jakby to było nic.

\- Co?

\- To nic wielkiego.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić? Kiedy to się stało?

Harry westchnął i obniżył głośność przed obróceniem się twarzą do Louisa.

\- Miałem siedemnaście lat i moja mama dopiero co powiedziała mi, że się przeprowadzamy z Holmes Chapel i że mój tata jest w więzieniu. Więc poniekąd... próbowałem się zabić, bo nie mogłem już tego znieść. Wszystko się rozpadło i to była dosłownie jedyna droga ucieczki.

\- I kto cię znalazł?

\- Moja matka. Byłem zabrany do szpitala i dwa tygodnie później, kiedy mnie wypisali, przeprowadziliśmy się.

Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, oczy nie opuszczały długiej linii.

\- Dlaczego twój tata poszedł do więzienia?

\- Dlaczego jesteś nagle taki ciekawski? Nagle możesz porównywać swoje niesamowite życie do mojego gównianego?

\- Nie! Chcę po prostu wiedzieć! Trudno ci uwierzyć w fakt, że jestem po prostu zainteresowany?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i Louis wiedział, że nie powinien zmuszać go do zbyt wielu, ponieważ on prawdopodobnie nieczęsto opowiadał historie o swoim popieprzonym dzieciństwie. Ale fakt, że Harry ufał mu wystarczająco, aby opowiedzieć mu nawet niektóre części, sprawiające, że Louisowi robiło się cieplej na sercu. Czuł podziw do Harry’ego.

\- Mój tata był czasami naprawdę pijany i spoliczkował moją mamę kilka razy. Nie chciała iść na policję, bo zawsze miała nadzieję, że mu się polepszy. Ale nie polepszyło się.

\- Znęcał się nad tobą?

\- Czasami, kiedy jej nie było w domu, więc nie mogła się dowiedzieć. Ale dowiedziała się, i to wtedy zadzwoniła na policję i oni zabrali go do aresztu.

\- Kiedy wychodzi?

\- Za dziesięć lat, tak myślę. Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Przykro mi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Ale powinno cię obchodzić.

\- Powinno, ale mówię, że nie.

Oczy Louisa opadły na jego kolana i nie wiedział, co jeszcze ma powiedzieć. Chciał po prostu trzymać Harry’ego, jeśli ma być szczery, i zapewnić go, że będzie tam dla niego. Zawsze.

Dziesięć minut później Harry zaczyna ziewać i przecierać oczy, co oznacza, że pigułki zaczynają działać.

\- Właśnie teraz jestem naprawdę senny. - Powiedział Harry i Louis przytakuje, wyłączając telewizor. Był zmęczony przez ostatnie trzydzieści minut, ale nie chciał nic powiedzieć.

\- Powinienem iść umyć moje zęby. Ty też powinieneś, to jest dobre dla twoich zębów.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ale uśmiechnął się, podążając za Louisem do łazienki. Myli zęby w tym samym czasie, i jak tylko wrócili do sypialni, Harry runął na łóżko, ciągnąc na siebie kołdrę.

\- Jesteś bardzo senny, nie?

\- Jestem. Nie budź mnie jutro.

\- Okej.

Louis też wszedł do łóżka, jak tylko usłyszał głosy na dole, co znaczyło, że jego rodzice byli w  domu.

Przesunął się, więc był twarzą do Harry’ego, który był na plecach z rękoma spoczywającymi na brzuchu. Louis chciał wtulić się w niego; więc zrobił to.

Cicho przysunął się bliżej, aż jego bok był naprzeciw boku chłopaka i trącił nosem szyję Harry’ego. Harry nie otworzył oczu, ale wyciągnął prawą rękę, więc Louis mógł umiejscowić głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Ramię owinęło się dookoła pasa Louisa i Louis przerzucił swoją prawą nogę przez uda Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś ciepły. - Powiedział Louis i umieścił rękę na sercu Harry’ego, aby sprawdzić czy biło tak szybko jak jego własne. Biło.

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale Louis wiedział, że jeszcze nie zapadł w sen, ponieważ jego oddech ciągle był nierówny.

\- Wiesz, właśnie tak sobie myślałem. Jeśli Bóg nienawidzi gejów, to dlaczego umieścił mężczyznom punkt G w ich pupach?

Harry zaczął się śmiać i Louis uśmiechnął się, bo kochał, kiedy Harry się śmiał.

\- To interesujące. Może powinieneś zapytać o to księdza, następnym razem jak pójdziesz do kościoła. - Powiedział  jak wślizgnął swoje palce pod koszulkę Louisa, przemykając nimi po jego brzuszku.

\- Nawet nie chcę chodzić do kościoła, już nie.

\- Co? - Zapytał Harry wysokim głosem, totalnie drwiąc z Louisa.

\- Uświadomiłem sobie, że to nudne.

\- Wołałbyś być na kolanach gdzieś indziej, co?

\- Zamknij się. - Powiedział Louis i delikatnie uderzył Harry’ego w pierś.

\- Auć.

Milczeli przez kolejne pięć minut i Harry znów ziewnął.

\- Jestem bardzo zadowolony, że nie umarłeś. - Wyszeptał nagle Louis i zacisnął uścisk na Harrym. - Naprawdę zadowolony.

Harry odpowiedział poprzez ściśnięcie jego biodra i zakopując wargi w miękkich włosach szatyna. Wkrótce po tym jego oddech wyrównał się i zapadł w sen. Nie tak jak Louis, który pozostał obudzony przez następne godziny.

8=====D

Obudził się o dziewiątej z głową ciągle na piersi Harry’ego, który jeszcze nie wstał. Usiadł, właściwie dając radę nie budząc Loczka.

Wpatrywał się w Harry’ego jak ten spał przez troszkę, ale nie próbował być przerażający. To po prostu Harry wyglądał tak spokojnie, kiedy spał, z całymi gładkimi rysami i ładnymi rzęsami poruszającymi się lekko na jego policzkach z każdym wziętym oddechem.

Louis westchnął i wstał z łóżka, idąc do swojej szafy, by wybrać ubrania na ten dzień. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jego rodzina miała inne plany, ponieważ on chciał spędzić go z Harrym.

Po wyjściu z łazienki, ubrał się i rozważał, czy powinien zejść na dół i zostawić Harry’ego samego, czy nie.

Zdecydował pójść, pomimo jego całej rodzinie będącej już na dole, więc nikt nie wszedłby do jego pokoju i nie zobaczyłby Harry’ego.

\- Dzień dobry. - Przywitał wszystkich przy stole i usiadł.

\- Jak minął ci wieczór?

\- W porządku.

Jego ojciec zaczął mówić o tym, co robili zeszłej nocy i jego siostry przerywały mu w podnieceniu, ale Louisa to naprawdę nie obchodziło, będąc szczerym. Chciał wrócić na górę.

\- Nie pójdę dzisiaj do kościoła, dobrze? - Zapytał.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz?

\- Ponieważ jestem uziemiony. Tak jedynie będzie fair.

\- Nie chcesz iść do kościoła? - Zapytała jego matka, zbulwersowana.

\- Chcę, ale uziemiłaś mnie, a Bóg mówi, że kłamanie jest grzechem.

To była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek powiedział w życiu, ale jego matka zadawała się to kupić, ze względu na jej westchnienie.

Reszta śniadania minęła szybko i Louis był zadowolony, że mógł pobiec powrotem na górę, bo szczerze zaczynał tak jakby gardzić swoją snobistyczną rodziną.

Było południe i był na swoim _iPadzie_ na kanapie, kiedy Harry poruszył się przebudzony. Louis oglądał jak się rozciągnął i jęknął, kości mu strzykały.

\- Dobrze spałeś? - Zapytał Louis, gdy Harry usiadł i przetarł oczy.

Harry rzucił mu zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Najlepszy sen w moim życiu.

\- Zatem pigułki działają.

\- Tak. Dzięki.

\- Pewnie.

Harry wygiął plecy i jego kręgosłup trzasnął, zanim wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki.

\- Jesteś głodny? - Zapytał go Louis, kiedy zielonooki z powrotem usiadł na łóżku, wciągając skarpetki.

\- Niezbyt. Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

\- W kościele. - Odpowiedział Louis, a Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ty nie poszedłeś?

Louis potrząsnął głową i wstał z kanapy, podchodząc do niego.

\- Ciągle zamierzam być na moich kolanach, jakkolwiek.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się i uśmiechnął znacząco, rozkładając nogi dla Louisa klękającego między nimi.

\- Zdemoralizowałem cię, księżniczko. - Powiedział, dłońmi przebiegając przez włosy chłopaka.

\- Mhm.

Louis zdjął bokserki Harry’ego i chwycił podstawę jego kutasa, głaszcząc go, aż był odpowiednio twardy. Owinął wargi wokół niego, nim wziął go całkowicie do ust.

Harry kierował jego głową w górę i w dół, że miał dwa razy odruch wymiotny i dosyć szybko doszedł w dół gardła Louisa.

Pocałował policzek szatyna, kiedy Louis wstał z podłogi.

\- Kto rano wstaje, temu Pan Bóg daje. - Powiedział Louis, a Harry prychnął.

\- Jest południe.

\- Nieważne.

Potem Louis zszedł na dół i przyniósł Harry’emu rogalika z filiżanką herbaty, i wiedział, że Harry był zbyt dumny, aby przyznać, że herbata była rzeczywiście dobra.

Jego rodzice przyszli do domu godzinę później i Harry ciągle tam był, rozmawiając z Louisem o marzeniach, jakie kiedyś miał i Louis nawet nie kłopotał się, by pójść i przywitać się z nimi.

Podobał mu się fakt, że Harry był tuż pod nosem jego rodziców, a oni nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Byli tak nieświadomi faktu, że tu był _chłopak_ w jego _łóżku_ , chłopak, w którym Louis był zakochany.

Zakrztusił się na to i Harry przestał mówić, spoglądając na niego dziwnie.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Nic.

_Jestem tylko w tobie zakochany._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O kurwa


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział był dla mnie jakiś problematyczny. Według Marcelowej pobiłam rekord w błędach! Wow...

Louis unikał Harry’ego jak ognia przez ostatnie tygodnie. Cóż, nie  _unikał_ go jako tako - oni nie skrzyżowali jeszcze swoich ścieżek i była już środa, ale ciągle lubił myśleć, że go unikał.

Od tamtej pory uświadomił sobie, że był _zakochany_ w Harrym, trzy dni temu, on naprawdę wariował, bo nie miał się w nikim zakochiwać (zwłaszcza, kiedy miał _dziewczynę_ z zamiarem _poślubienia_ jej), nie wspominając już, że to _chłopak_.

On _naprawdę_ chciał z kimś porozmawiać, naprawdę chciał, ale nie miał pojęcia do kogo się zwrócić. Liam był zbyt zaplątany w swój związek z Zaynem (byli oni w zasadzie już zaślubieni - to było obrzydliwe), Jade była nieobecna w szkole w tym tygodniu, a Perrie radziła sobie ze sprawami związkowymi. Eleanor była poza dyskusją, a Barbara była- _Barbarą._

Louis wiedział, że nie mógłby podejść do niej w szkole z powodu strachu, że ktoś go usłyszy, więc planuje z nią porozmawiać po szkole.

Inną rzeczą, z której zdał sobie sprawę podczas nudnej lekcji matmy, to że _naprawdę_ chciał zerwać z Eleanor. Ich związek był ciężarem na jego barkach, utrzymując go z dala, od tego co rzeczywiście chciał. Nie chciał _związku_ z Harrym (wiedział, że Harry nigdy by tego nie chciał); wszystko co wiedział to, że _chciał_ Harry’ego. Całego.

Sześć godzin tego dnia w szkole nie mogłyby mijać wolniej, Louis był tego pewien. Więc po pocałowaniu Eleanor na do widzenia i upewnieniu się, że odjechała w swoim _Bentley’u_ , obrócił się, by poszukać Barbary.

Louis dostrzegł ją właśnie na przejściu dla pieszych, więc szybko zaczął iść do niej.

\- Hej! - Przywitał się i wyrównując z nią.

\- Hej, Louis, co jest? - Uśmiechnęła się z powrotem.

\- Potrzebuję porozmawiać z tobą o czymś. Czymś poważnym.

\- Zatem musisz poczekać, bo prawie żegnałam się z Niallem na ten dzień.

\- Nie przychodzi?

\- Oni mają inaczej lekcje.

\- Och, okej.

Poszedł z nią do boku budynku szkoły, gdzie parę osób paliło jak nikt nie patrzył.

Zayn i Niall tam byli, w ciągu, co wydawało się być głęboką dyskusją. Barbara pocałowała go w policzek jako forma przywitania i oni przestali rozmawiać, obracając głowy do Louisa.

\- Co jest grane? O czym rozmawialiście? - Zapytała Barbara.

\- Harry jest dzisiaj w szkole.

\- Co? Poważnie?

\- Tak, i nie ma worków pod oczami jak zwykle. To dziwne. - Powiedział Zayn i wyjął papierosa z ust.

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie. Lubił myśleć, że był częściowo powodem, iż z Harrym zaczęło być lepiej.

\- No cóż, przyszliśmy tutaj właściwie się pożegnać i wciąż jedziemy do Londynu?

\- Londynu?

\- Taa, planujemy tam pojechać w marcu.

\- Marcu? Nie kwietniu?

\- Komisja zdecydowała, że lepiej, jeśli to byłoby w marcu.

\- Oni mają nawet dopuścić nasze wycieczki szkolne?

\- Nie, ale mogą dostać pokoje w naszym hotelu.

\- Czy, uh… Harry też jedzie?

\- Powiedział, że nie może zapłacić za pokój.

\- Cóż, ja mogę zapłacić! - Ponaglił Louis. Był żałosny, naprawdę.

Zayn uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Powiem mu o tym.

\- Okej. Otóż, lepiej już chodźmy. - Powiedziała Barbara po zadzwonieniu dzwonka.

\- Do zobaczenia później, kochanie. - Rzekł Niall i pocałował ją, zanim podążył za Zaynem w kierunku wejścia.

\- Więc co to było, że chcesz porozmawiać ze mną o tym? - Barbara zapytała Louisa, gdy jednocześnie obydwoje byli w drodze powrotnej do ich samochodów.

\- Uh.. myślę- chcę zerwać z Eleanor.

\- Whoa, co? Jak to?

\- Jestem zakochany w Harrym.

To było takie dziwne, wypowiadanie tego głośno komuś, to było jakby w końcu przyznał się do bycia sobą.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Taak, ale proszę, nie osądzaj mnie. I nie mów nikomu, nawet Niallowi.

\- Nie powiem i zdecydowanie cię nie osądzam. To jest po prostu nagłe, to wszystko. Nie myślałam, że wasza dwójka jest _tak_ blisko.

 - No cóż... technicznie nie jesteśmy, ale jestem tylko, o dziwo, w nim zakochany.

\- Jak planujesz zerwać z Eleanor?

\- Nie wymyśliłem jeszcze tego, ale- nie mogę tego po prostu zrobić. Nasze rodziny mają wszystko zaplanowane i nawet nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek znajdę kogoś innego-

\- Znalazłeś Harry’ego.

\- Ale on nie- on nie chce związku. Powiedział, że nie wie, jak traktować kogoś odpowiednio.

\- Och, on wie, mogę ci to powiedzieć. Jest romantykiem w sercu, ale jest zbyt dumny, aby to przyznać.

Louis westchnął. - Wiem. Więc co powinienem zrobić?

\- Pozwól mu wiedzieć jak się czujesz, i jeśli on czuje to samo, to powinieneś definitywnie zerwać z Eleanor.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo ty i Harry zamierzacie być razem.

\- Co? Jesteśmy dosłownie przeciwnymi biegunami.

\- Dokładnie, dopełniacie się nawzajem.

Oczy Louisa opadły na ziemię. Wszystko było tak pochrzanione; nie miał pojęcia co robić.

Postanowił pojechać na przejażdżkę, aby oczyścić swoją głowę, nim rzeczywiście dostanie się do domu, by robić zadania domowe i te wszystkie nudne rzeczy.

Louis nie wiedział _jak_ lub _dlaczego_ to stało się właśnie tak, ale piętnaście minut później, znalazł siebie,  zatrzymującego się przed dużym budynkiem, widział jak go mijał. _Naprawdę_ irracjonalny pomysł przyszedł do niego i nie mógł właściwie uwierzyć, że _rozważał_ to. Ale _zrobił_ to. Zrobił.

Szybko pojechał z powrotem do domu i nawet nie tracił czasu na jedzenie, zanim przejrzał koperty z pieniędzmi w sekretnej szufladzie, wybierając trzy naprawdę grube.

Zauważył Harry’ego piętnaście minut po trzeciej popołudniu, gdzie czekał na niego, nielegalnie parkując na chodniku przed szkołą publiczną. Zatrąbił raz i to wystarczyło, aby uzyskać uwagę wszystkich, w tym Harry’ego.

Harry zmarszczy brwi i powiedział coś do grupy przyjaciół, zanim zaczął podchodzić. Louis nacisnął przycisk z boku i drzwi otworzyły się, i był niezwykle świadomy faktu, że ludzie dosłownie filmowali ten samochód.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał Harry, ale wsiadł tak czy inaczej, stawiając plecak przy stopach.

\- Chcę kupić coś na twoje urodziny.

\- Moje urodziny były dwa tygodnie temu. I już mi coś dałeś.

\- Tak, ale myślę, że polubisz to bardziej.

\- Okej? - Zapytał Harry, niepewny co do intencji Louisa. Louis też nie wiedział, co go ogarnęło, ale chciał dać Harry’emu _wszystko_.

Nadepnął pedał gazu, powodując, że _Lamborghini_ zrobiło głośny hałas. Louis uśmiechnął się znacząco i Harry potrząsnął głową, próbując odepchnąć uśmiech.

 - Ale się popisujesz. - Powiedział Louisowi w tym samym czasie co on zaczął odjeżdżać.

\- Absolutnie kochasz to, zamknij się.

\- Więc gdzie jedziemy?

\- Um… to będzie wydawać się trochę dziwne, ale zobaczysz.

\- To nie jest, jak, coś naprawdę drogiego, prawda? Nie lubię, kiedy zachowujesz się jak mój sugar daddy.

\- Cukier co?

\- Sugar daddy? Wiesz, kiedy ktoś ma dużo pieniędzy i rozpieszcza kogoś innego.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Taa, ale ja mam. Czuję się źle, za każdy razem, kiedy kupujesz coś dla mnie.

\- Nigdy nie kupiłem ci nic, z wyjątkiem tych pigułek, Harry.

\- Cóż- poważnie? Co to jest? - Zapytał Harry z trwogą, kiedy Louis zatrzymał się z przodu budynku wynajmującego motocykle.

\- Co to jest? Chcesz wypożyczyć dla mnie motocykl?

\- No, chcę kupić ci jeden.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się.

\- Jesteś cholernie szalony. Nie możesz po prostu kupić mi motocyklu.

\- Mogę. Nie chcesz mnie, robiącego to?

\- Oczywiście, że chcę! Ale czuję się źle.

\- Dalej, ja chcę tego. To nie tak, ja mam co innego do robienia z moimi pieniędzmi niż je zbierać.

\- Wyjdź ze swojego popieprzonego umysłu. Powinieneś oszczędzać na jacht lub na domek z Eleanor lub jakieś gówno.

\- Okej, po pierwsze, już mam pieniądze na jacht, po drugie, zamierzam zerwać z Eleanor.

\- Co? Jesteś naćpany czy coś?

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Ja nie- jestem gejem.

Harry uniósł brwi. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis rzeczywiście powiedział to głośno.

\- I nie sądzę, że to jest sprawiedliwe dla niej, sprawiać, by wierzyła, że będziemy razem żyć, gdy jestem wyraźnie nie zainteresowany… um, częściami pań.

_I jestem też tak jakby w tobie zakochany, ale to… cokolwiek._

\- Częściami pań. - Powtórzył Harry z rozbawieniem.

\- Proszę, przestań mnie przedrzeźniać, to jest poważne.

Louis zaparkował samochód i wysiedli z niego po Harrym próbującym przekonać Louisa, że to był zły pomysł, ale nie udało się.

\- Szczerze nie mam pojęcia, czym teraz jesteś, ale będziesz żałować, że wydajesz na mnie w ten sposób.

\- Może po prostu zaakceptujesz fakt, że chcę sprawić, byś był szczęśliwy? Twoja matka obiecała ci motocykl i skoro go nie dała, ja to zrobię.

\- Wiesz, że nie będę w stanie zwrócić ci pieniędzy za to, prawda?

\- Tak. - Jęknął Louis jak weszli do budynku.

Podeszli do recepcji, Harry niepewnie, wlekąc się za Louisem.

\- Cześć. Chciałbym kupić motocykl.

 - Uh... nie sprzedajemy. Tylko wypożyczamy. - Mężczyzna za ladą powiedział, patrząc na Louisa od góry do dołu.

\- Jak mniej więcej policzysz te pieniądze i powiesz my, czy możesz _zrobić_ coś z tym?

Louisowi czasami podobał się fakt, że był bogaty, nie kłamałby.

Mężczyzna gapił się na niego przez chwilę, zanim wziął trzy koperty od Louisa i otworzył je. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na banknoty w środku i wyciągnął je, położył je wszystkie w maszynie do liczenia pieniędzy. Umieścił w niej sto banknotów przed wciśnięciem przycisku, który sprawił, że maszyna zaczęła pracować.

\- Jesteś psychiczny. - Szepnął Harry do ucha Louisa, a Louis wzruszył ramionami, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy oparł się o pierś Harry’ego.

Dowiedział się o tym, kiedy Harry owinął rękę wokół jego pasa, ale on naprawdę nie chciał się ruszać. Mężczyzna za ladą - Jack, przeczytał identyfikator - spojrzał na nich na chwilę, zanim maszyna zatrzymała się i pokazała liczbę pieniędzy.

\- Czy to wystarczy? - Zapytał Louis z niewinnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Więcej niż wystarczająco, panie.

Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a Harry uszczypnął go w biodro, nim odsunął się od niego.

\- Prowadź, zatem. - Powiedział Louis mężczyźnie.

Zabrano ich do wielkiej galerii motocykli, który wyglądały na zupełnie nowy i pomimo że Louis nie chciał kupić Harry’emu coś, co było wcześniej używane, wiedział, że zadowoli się czymś.

\- Masz jakieś nowe? To nie było używane wcześniej?

\- Mamy jakieś, które zostaną wystawione na wynajem tylko na następny miesiąc.

Pokazał im sześć różnych motocykli, i oczywiście Harry wybrał najtańszy.

\- Nie przeszedłem tu całą drogę, abyś wybrał najtańszy. Ile mniej więcej kosztuje _Bentley_?

\- Ja-

\- Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy.

\- Chyba zemdleję. - powiedział Louis i uśmiechnął się.

\- Po prostu wsiądź na ten, sprawdź, czy pasuje.

\- To nie są buty, Louis. Oczywiście, że _pasuje_. - Rzekł Harry i zamachnął się nogą nad nim, więc mógł usiąść prawidłowo.

\- Jest dobry.

\- Świetnie, weźmiemy go.

\- Chcesz kaski lub?

\- Uh? - Zapytał Harry, obracając się, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Jasne.

\- Jak ten?

Harry trzymał kask przed Louisem, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie tak, że ja będę go nosił.

\- Nie zamierzasz wziąć jednego? - Zapytał Jack i Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie ma mowy, bym wsiadł na jedną z tych rzeczy w moim życiu.

\- Och. Ja tylko zakładałem- och.

\- Co zakładałeś?

Louis miał zły nawyk bycia nadzwyczaj bezczelnym z ludźmi, którymi wydaje się, że myślą mniej od niego.

\- Że wasza dwójka była razem i planujecie-

\- Cóż, nie jesteśmy. - Przerwał Louis z podgrzewającymi się policzkami.

\- Ciągle masz wziąć kask, jakkolwiek. Może zmienisz zdanie. - Powiedział Harry i Louis ponownie potrząsnął głową.

\- Co, jeśli zlecę do tyłu z tego czy coś?

\- Nie bądź głupi. - Harry przewraca oczami.

\- Dobrze. Weź mi jeden. Ale chcę niebieski. I masz jedną z tych rzeczy blokującą koło rzeczy z alarmem? Więc to nie zostanie skradzione?

\- Oczywiście?

Po kupieniu kasków, blokady kół i podpisaniu dokumentów, Harry dał mężczyźnie ich adres, gdzie mogą dostarczyć motocykl.

\- W porządku? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy wrócili do samochodu.

\- Taa… to po prostu- nie wiem, jak zareagować na to.

\- W-

\- Nigdy nie miałem kogoś wcześniej robiącego to dla mnie. To dziwne i przytłaczające.

\- Nie jesteś szczęśliwy, jakkolwiek? Po prostu chcę zobaczyć cię szczęśliwego.

\- Próbujesz kupić moje szczęście?

\- Nie! Oczywiście, ze nie. Pieniędzmi szczęścia nie kupisz. - Louis znalazł siebie mówiącego i _whoa, co?_ Kilka tygodni temu nigdy by tak nie powiedział, nawet jeśli ktoś trzymałby mu pistolet przy głowie.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj dosłownie pod wpływem narkotyków. - Powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się, więc Louis wiedział, że byli porządku.

Naprawdę nie próbował kupię uczucia Harry’ego czy coś; on autentycznie chciał dać mu prezent urodzinowy i nie wprost pokazać mu, że _naprawdę_ lubi go.

Wysadził Harry’ego pod jego domem i po Harrym zapewniającym go, że upora się z całymi dostawczymi rzeczami, Louis pojechał z powrotem do domu z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Był taki popieprzony.

To był piątek przed czwartą lekcją, kiedy jego _iPhone_ zabrzęczał w kieszeni, sygnalizując, że ma nową wiadomość. Oparł się o ścianę w korytarzu, otwierając ją.

**_Harry:_ ** _pomiń czwartą lekcję i przyjdź spotkać się ze mną za moją szkołą_

Serce Louisa zaczęło bić szybciej, bo nie było cholernej _mowy_ , żeby mógł ją pominąć bez jego rodziców dowiadujących się o tym. Ale wciąż chciał to zrobić; chciał zobaczyć Harry’ego. Postanowił usprawiedliwić się łazienką w pierwszych dziesięciu minutach, i potem nigdy nie wróci na lekcje.

\- Liam! - Zawołał, kiedy zobaczył Liama idącego w dół korytarza, rozmawiającego z Tomem.

Liam odwróci się i uśmiechnął, zanim powiedział coś Tomowi, który skinął głową i odszedł.

\- Potrzebuję ciebie robiącego mi przysługę. - Powiedział mu Louis, zniżając swój głos.

\- Co?

\- Um… zamierzam spotkać się z Harrym na tej lekcji i potrzebuję, abyś wziął moje książki po lekcji.

\- Okej? Pewnie, tak myślę. Zayn powiedział mi, że on zaczął brać szkołę na serio, tak przy okazji.

\- To miło. - Powiedział Louis dla zabicia czasu i poszli razem do klasy, z Liamem ględzącym mu do ucha o Zaynie.

Jego serce podchodziło mu do gardła przez pierwsze pięć minut lekcji ekonomii, i wiedział, że jego warga musiała krwawić od wielokrotnego zagryzania.

\- Proszę pani? - Zapytał, podnosząc nagle rękę.

\- Tak, panie Tomlinson?

\- Mogę być zwolniony? Potrzebuję skorzystać z toalety. Czuję się... chory.

\- Oczywiście.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i wstał, zanim szybko wybiegł z pokoju. Miał szczęście, że klasa ekonomi nie miała widoku na podwórko, ponieważ potem byliby w stanie zobaczyć go wykradającego się.

Szybko przebiegł przez podwórko swojej szkoły, modląc się do Boga, żeby nikt nie rozpoznał go po tyle jego głowy. Uśmiechnął się znacząco, kiedy zobaczył motocykl zakupiony Harry’emu, ładnie zaparkowany na jednym z miejsc parkingowych, z blokadą kół i tym wszystkim.

Harry czekał na niego za swoją szkołą z rękami w kieszeniach, podczas gdy gapił się w ziemie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i obrócił, więc Louis mógł podążyć za nim. Przyciągnął Louisa naprzeciw siebie, gdy byli za drzewem, gdzie nikt nie mógł och zobaczyć, ściskających ich wargi razem.

Pchnął Louisa na drzewo, przypadkowo uderzając go w tył głowy w tym procesie.

\- Oops. - Powiedział, kiedy Louis potarł to miejsce.

\- Hi. - Powiedział Louis jak spojrzał w górę na Harry’ego.

Harry pochylił się z powrotem w dół, otwierając usta Louisa swoim językiem i całowali się prze dwie minuty, nim musieli oderwać się od siebie dla małej przerwy na powietrze.

\- Więc, jaki powód jest, że przywołałeś mnie tu podczas lekcji?

\- Chciałem cię zobaczyć.

\- Widzę, że podoba ci się twój prezent urodzinowy.

\- Podoba. Dzięki.

\- Co inni mówią?

\- Podoba im się.

\- Nie mów nikomu, że to ode mnie. Tylko naszym przyjaciołom.

\- Wszyscy w szkole, i także moja matka, myślą, że go ukradłem, więc jest okej. - Śmieje się Harry i Louis uśmiecha się na to.

\- Zamierzam pojechać dziś do Sheffield  po szkole, przetestować go troszeczkę.

\- Dlaczego jedziesz do Sheffield?

\- Tak po prostu. Chcesz pojechać ze mną?

\- Nie wsiądę na tą rzecz, już ci mówiłem.

Harry wydął wargę, otworzy szerzej oczy, a Louis przewrócił swoimi, ba Harry był absurdalnie słodki.

\- A dlaczego ty idziesz? Masz w ogóle jakiś powód?

\- Nie potrzebuję mieć powodu na wszystko co robię. Lubię robić rzeczy, bo mam na nie ochotę.

\- Ale one mogą mieć wpływ na twoją przyszłość.

\- Nie lubię myśleć o przyszłości.

Louis przeniósł dłoń, by chwycić tył głowy Harry’ego i ścisnąć ich wargo razem w celu zmienienia tematu. A także dlatego, że czół motyle ilekroć Harry go dotykał, lub czuł je zaledwie jak spojrzał na niego.

Wargi Harry’ego sunęły w dół jego szyi, całując i liżąc, ale nie wystarczająco, by zostawić siniaka. Louis chciał go robiącego to, jakkolwiek. Chciał Harry’ego znaczącego go w każdy możliwy sposób, gdziekolwiek możliwe, więc ludzi mogliby _zobaczyć_ , że Louis był _zajęty_.

A najgorszą rzeczą było to, że _nie był_ rzeczywiście _zajęty_ przez Harry’ego, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie. Ale był optymistą z natury, więc miał nadzieję na najlepsze; jak zwykle.

\- Więc co ty na to? Pojedziesz czy nie?

\- No cóż, nie miałbym nic przeciwko, aby pojechać. - Opowiada Louis, przybijając sobie piątkę w myślach za niesamowicie kiepską wymówkę.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Zdemoralizowałem cię, kochanie.

I okej, to nie powinno sprawiać, że brzuch Louisa wywraca się w środku.

\- Pomyślę o tym. I powinienem wracać, zanim nauczycielka zauważy, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Powiedz im, że zjadłeś naprawdę zepsuty kawior czy coś.

Louis potrząsnął głową, ale uśmiechnął się; kochał, kiedy Harry żartobliwie mu dokuczał.

\- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy zauważył Louisa debatującego nad czymś.

\- Jak mogę wrócić beż kogoś widzącego moją twarz jak pójdę.

\- Proszę. - Powiedział Harry i ściągnął szarą kurtkę. - Wciągnij kaptur na głowę i nikt cię nie rozpozna.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robię. - Mruknął Louis jak wślizgnął ręce w rękawy kurtki Harry’ego. Była ciepła i puszysta w środku, jak również na zewnątrz, nie wspominając już, jak dobrze pachniała. I ten fakt, że była tak duża na nim było nawet lepsze.

\- Napiszę do ciebie. - Powiedział Harry’emu, który musnął jego wargi jeszcze raz, nim oglądał go odchodzącego w kierunku jego szkoły.

Najpierw dostał się do swojej szafki, zrzucając kurtkę i potem poszedł do klasy.

\- Spędziłeś całkiem sporo czasu w toalecie. - Zauważyła nauczycielka jak Louis siadał, rzucając okiem na zegar. Było już w pół do.

\- Uh… zjadłem trochę naprawdę zepsutego kawioru na śniadanie. - Znalazł się mówiącego, z małym uśmiechem grającym na jego wargach.

Podczas przerwy napisał tacie, prosząc go, czy mógłby spędzić noc u Liama. Kiedy dostał wiadomość z potwierdzeniem, otworzył rozmowę z Harrym.

**_Louis:_ ** _Będę w twoim domu o piątej_

**_Harry:_ ** _ubierz coś ciepłego_

**_Louis:_ ** _tak mamo_

**_Harry:_ ** _raczej nazywaj mnie tatusiem_

Louis zapiszczał, blokując telefon i patrząc dookoła z płonącymi policzkami.

W domu nosił kurtkę Harry’ego przez cały czas. Nigdy nie przyznałby się, ale czuł się _ślicznie_ i _maleńki_ pod ogromnym strojem. Może nawet seksi, ale to było definitywnie nie coś o czym by nawet pomyślał.

Około wpół do piątej już zapakował plecak, wypełniając go parą majtek _Calvina Kleina_ , nową szczoteczką do zębów i okularami. Zawiesił go na jednym ramieniu i spojrzał na siebie jeszcze raz w lustrze przed opuszczeniem pokoju, by pójść do Harry’ego. Jego kask był także u Harry’ego, jako że jego rodzice prawdopodobnie zadaliby zbyt dużo pytań, jeśli kiedykolwiek znaleźliby to w jego pokoju. I tak, właśnie zamierzał pójść do Harry’ego, bo może tak lub może nie, nie znał drogi.

\- Przyniosłem plecak. - Było pierwszą rzeczą jaką powiedział, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego siedzącego na schodkach przed domkiem, paląc.

\- Połóż go na łóżku w środku.

\- Twoja mama jest w domu? - Zapytał Louis. Szukając dookoła jej samochodu.

\- Nie. Nie ona ma późną zmianę dzisiaj, a potem wychodzi.

\- Nie ma żadnej imprezy wieczorem?

\- Tak, ale ty jesteś o wiele bardziej zajmujący. I ważny.

Louis próbował grać wyluzowanego i przestać się uśmiechać się rozrywającym twarz uśmiechem, jak poszedł na górę do pokoju Harry’ego, zrzucając plecak i chwytając kask.

Nawet ubrał się odpowiednio; skórzana kurtka _Armaniego_ (jedyna jaką posiada), czarne przylegające do ciała dżinsy, polo _Abercrombie &Fitch_ i czarne _Converse_.

\- To wydaje się naprawdę niebezpieczne, nie wiem, czy chcę to robić. - Powiedział Louis, kiedy Harry włożył kluczyki do stacyjki motocyklu.

\- Po prostu wsiądź.

Louis westchnął i włożył kask, zanim wspiął się na to z Harrym pomagającym mu -  co z tego, że był troszkę niski? Lubił to właściwie, oznaczało to, że Harry miał dziecko i nosił go na rękach, co poniekąd go podniecało.

\- To jest cholernie szalone, nie zrobię tego. Pozwól mi zejść. - Powiedział Louis w tym samym czasie, co Harry wspiął się na motocykl przed nim.

\- Tak, zrobisz, przestań być dzieckiem.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić.

Harry obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na niego.

\- Ufasz mi?

_Taktaktaktaktak_

Oczy Louisa sunęły przez chwilę po ziemi jak zastanawiał się, czy powinien pozwolić Harry’emu wiedzieć, że mu ufał mu nad życie we wszystkich powodach.

\- Okej. Dobrze.

Harry skinął głową i obrócił głowę powrotem na drogę. W chwili, gdy ruszyli, Louis ciasno owinął ręce wokół torsu Harry’ego. Nigdy trzymał się czegoś tak mocno jak właśnie teraz. A jeśli połową powodu było to, że chciał czuć napięte mięśnie pleców Harry’ego naprzeciw swojej piersi, cóż, to był niczyi biznes, tylko jego własny.

Przyjechali do Sheffield za piętnaście szósta, przed dużym centrum handlowym.

\- Przywiozłeś mnie do Sheffield, abym zwiedził centrum handlowe?

\- Nie przyszedłem do Sheffield, aby coś zwiedzać, ale możemy iść sprawdzić kościół, jeśli chcesz, księżniczko.

Włożyli kaski do małej torby przymocowanej do tyłu motocyklu, zanim zaczęli iść w kierunku wejścia do centrum handlowego.

\- Głodny? - Zapytał Harry i Louis wzruszył ramionami, ale potem przytaknął.

\- KFC, okej?

\- KFco?

\- Co? To jest rzecz z fast foodami, co nie?

\- Jest.

Wydaje się, że to było dość popularna sieć, bo dosłownie musieli czekać pięć minut w kolejce dla paru chrupiących kąsków i gorących skrzydełek. To było oburzające, ale zdołali znaleźć mały boks, aby w nim usiąść.

\- Więc prawdopodobnie ma to dużo kalorii, prawda? - Zapytał Louis po ugryzieniu jednego z gorących skrzydełek.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Ty ciągle o tym? Już ci mówiłem, że ciągle będę cię lubić, jeśli przytyjesz.

\- Lubisz mnie? - Zapytał Louis, nie myśląc do końca.

\- Co? - Udawał Harry jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

\- Lubisz mnie?

\- Um... cóż, mam to na myśli. Lubię cię. Bardziej niż powinienem.

\- Bardziej niż powinieneś?

\- To jest dobra rzecz.

\- Okej, zatem. - Powiedział Louis, ale wielki, głupkowaty uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Przestań się tak uśmiechać.

\- Nie mogę.

Harry znalazł siebie też się uśmiechającego, i to jak kontynuowali jedzenie; z dużymi uśmiechami na ich twarzach, które były usmarowane tłustym pikantnym sosem.

\- Wiesz, co lubię w jeżdżeniu do innych miast? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy wyszli z łazienki, po umyciu rąk.

\- Co?

\- Fakt, że nikt nie wie kim jestem. Mogę robić cokolwiek i nikt nie spojrzy na mnie ponownie.

\- Jak co?

\- Jak to. - Powiedział Harry i nagle pociągnął Louis w swoim kierunku, przyciskając ich wargi razem.

\- Harry! - Wykrzyknął Louis, szybko rozglądając się dookoła, czy nikt nic nie zauważył, ale ludzie nie zwracali na nich nawet uwagi.

\- Muszę dostać nowe pilotki **,** a ty musisz wypróbować _Starbucksa_.

\- Dlaczego muszę spróbować _Starbucksa_? - Zapytał Harry i podążył za Louisem do sklepu _Ray Ban_.

\- Ponieważ próbuję każdy pojedynczy fast food z jakim mnie zaznajamiasz.

\- Dobrze.

Nie trwało to długo, nim Louis znalazł parę, które faktycznie mu się podobały i pokazał je Harry’emu po upewnieniu się, że wygląda w nich dobrze.

\- Jesteś poważny? Kosztują prawie dwieście funtów! Możesz kupić okulary, które wyglądają tak jak za dziesięć! - Wykrzyknął Harry, kiedy sprawdził etykietkę z ceną.

\- Taa, ale wtedy będę wiedział, że nie są prawdziwą marką i potem nie będę czuł się dobrze ze sobą.

\- Jeśli potrzebujesz pieniędzy, by czuć się dobrze ze sobą, wtedy masz problem.

\- Cokolwiek, nie oczekuję, że zrozumiesz. - Mruknął Louis i odwrócił się od Harry’ego, decydując się na danie mu cichego traktowania, aby zobaczył, że go to naprawdę obchodzi.

Zapłacił za okulary przeciwsłoneczne bez wypowiadania słowa, następnie wymaszerował ze sklepu, wiedząc, że Harry był dokładnie na jego piętach.

\- Na poważnie nie będziesz teraz rozmawiać ze mną? - Zapytał Harry, gdy stanęli w kolejce w _Starbucksie_.

Louis uniósł brwi i zacisnął wargi, opierając rękę na biodrze, gdy czekał.

\- Jesteś śmieszny. - Zaśmiał się Harry i obrócił ręką jego ramię, ciągnąc Louisa do siebie. I tak bardzo jak Louis chciałby się wyrwać, tylko udowodnił twierdzenie, że czuje się zrelaksowany pod dotykiem Harry’ego.

\- Ciągle zły? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis poprawił grzywkę jak wpatrywał się w menu, pomimo że już wiedział, co zamierza zamówi.

\- Kochanieeeeee. - Przeciągnął Harry i położył drugą rękę na ramieniu Louisa, więc teraz stali prawidłowo twarzami do siebie nawzajem.

Louis odwrócił oczy i był poniekąd dumny z siebie, bo zdołał powstrzymać uśmiech. Kochał uwagę Harry’ego.

Harry wydął wargi, następnie przebiegł językiem po dolnej wardze, co kompletnie dostało uwagę Louisa, bo się gapił.

\- Nie jesteś zły. - Harry uśmiechnął się i Louis przewrócił oczami jak Harry przyciągnął go bliżej swojej piersi.

Owinął ramię wokół pasa Harry’ego i westchnął, ponieważ był zbyt słaby, aby rzeczywiście zostać złym na niego. Co było złą rzeczą; nie chciał Harry’ego myślącego, że mógłby odejść tak łatwo.

\- Więc, co powinienem wziąć? - Tym razem zapytał Harry jak spojrzał na menu.

\- Ja biorę karmelowe Frappuccino, więc możesz spróbować tego.

\- Jaka jest ta rzecz cynamonowe Dolce?

\- Jest dobra.

\- Zatem wezmę to. Na wynos, tak?

\- Jasne.

Po dostaniu zamówień w plastikowych kubkach, zaczęli wolno iść z powrotem do motocyklu.

\- Więc? Jest dobre? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Mhm. Chociaż naprawdę słodkie.

\- Mówiłem ci. - Louis ssie słomkę i Harry parzył na jego zapadnięte policzki, gdy to robił.

\- To naprawdę rozprasza.

\- To? - Drażnił się Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego ponad swoją słomkę, gdy ponownie ją zassał.

\- Przestań. - Ostrzegł Harry i zabrał rękę Louisa od kubka.

\- Miło jest wiedzieć, że to cię podnieca. - Przyznał, uśmiechając się,.

\- Nadużywasz swojej władzy.

\- Jestem nieodparty.

\- I nadzwyczaj skromny.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pocałuj mnie. - Wypowiedział nagle Harry, a Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Jesteśmy publicznie.

\- Nikt nie wie, kim jesteśmy. - Harry pociągnął rękę, którą wciąć trzymał.

\- Harry-

\- Pocałuj mnie, do kurwy nędzy. Powtórzył poważnie Harry i Louis nie tracił czasu, stanął na palcach od stóp, aby przycisną wargi do tych Harry’ego.

\- Szczęśliwy?

\- Nadzwyczaj. - Powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. A jeśli to sprawiło, że Harry jest szczęśliwy, wtedy Louis nie miałby nic przeciwko zrobić to ponownie.

Zamarł, jednak, gdy poczuł rękę Harry’ego przemykającą dalej w dół do jego własnej, aż ich palce automatycznie się splotły i _wow, okej_ , teraz trzymali się za ręce.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego, niepewny, ale zamiast tego starszy wziął łyka swojego napoju i zaczął iść, Louis nabrał szybkiego tempa.

Robili to. Szli z ludźmi dookoła nich, podczas gdy trzymali się za ręce. I nikt nawet nie mrugnął okiem na nich, jakby to było całkowicie normalne.

To było naprawdę przytłaczające dla Louisa, ale dobry rodzaj przytłoczenia.

Spojrzał w dół na ich dłonie jak szli, i był kompletnie zauroczony różnicą rozmiarów. Gigantyczna dłoń Harry’ego połykała maleńką Louisa niemal całkowicie, ale czuli się razem, jak pasujące kawałki puzzli. Przynajmniej dla Louisa tak było.

\- Jestem tak zmęczony, że mógłbym dosłownie spać właśnie tu na parkingu. - Powiedział Louis równocześnie jak dotarli do motocykla, wyrzucili napoje i gotowi do powrotu.

\- Możesz spać, kiedy dotrzemy do domu.

To nie było „miejsce” lub „mój dom”, to był po prostu tylko _dom_. I Louis nie miał problemu z tym. Lubił dom Harry’ego bardziej niż lubił swój, będąc szczerym. Był mały, mimo to wygodny i nie było tam głośnego hałasu i głosów rozmawiających, a najlepszą rzeczą było to, że Harry był w nim, oczywiście.

Był wpół do dziewiątej, kiedy wrócili i Louis wiedział, że jeśli wówczas poszedłby od razu do łóżka, obudziłby się zbyt wcześnie.

\- Plecy mnie bolą. - Skarży się i siada na stole, jak Harry wyciąga dwie szklanki z szafki.

\- Mógłbym pomasować twoje plecy, jeśli chcesz.

\- Zgłaszasz się na ochotnika do _masowania_ moich pleców? - Zapytał Louis i wypił wodę nalaną przez Harry’ego dwoma wielkimi łykami.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie brzydzę się czy coś, jeżeli o to ci chodzi.

\- Okej, zatem.

\- Wejdź na górę do łóżka ze ściągniętą koszulką, a ja będę tam wkrótce.

\- Okej.

Louis szybko poszedł na górę, podniecenie napływało w dole jego brzucha z niewiadomego powodu. Zdjął też spodnie i położył się na łóżku na brzuszku w zaledwie majtkach _Armaniego_.

Słyszał zbliżającego się Harry’ego i położył poduszkę pod brodą, podpierając głowę i umiejscowił się bardziej komfortowo.

\- Czy to jest rzeczywiście olejek do masażu? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Moja mama to ma.

\- Okej. Dobrze pachnie.

Harry wspiął się na łóżko i usiadł okrakiem na udach Louisa, i okej, on już nie miał na sobie dżinsów.

\- Zrelaksuj się, tak?

\- Tak.

Usłyszał Harry’ego otwierającego buteleczkę olejku z trzaskiem, zanim wylał trochę na rękę, następnie pocierając je o siebie. Wzdrygnął się nieco, gdy ręce Harry’ego poszły w dół i zamknęły się na skórze, powoli pocierając kółkami górną cześć jego pleców.

\- To odczuwa się naprawdę dobrze. - Powiedział Louis i zamknął oczy.

Harry po chwili przeniósł się na ramiona i Louis wypuścił miękki jęk.

\- Odczuwasz to lepiej niż seks, czyż nie?

\- Nigdy nie uprawiałem seksu.

\- Musimy to naprawić, zatem. Wkrótce.

Serce Louisa przyśpieszyło na to, bo teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, ufał i chciał Harry’ego zabierającego jego dziewictwo.

Louis wygiął plecy w łuk, kiedy poczuł wargi Harry’ego na skórze, właściwie ssące i gryzące tam.

\- Co robisz?

\- Oznaczam cię. - Odpowiedział Harry i Louis zrelaksował się naprzeciw jego warg, pomimo że miał motylki w brzuchu.

Nie był pewien jak lub dlaczego, ale czuł się śpiący w tym stylu, z wargami Harry’ego na jego skórze i uśmiechem na twarzy.

Poruszył się obudzony kilka godzin później, z twarzą przyciśniętą do poduszki. Rozejrzał się dookoła, znajdując Harry’ego wychylającego się przez okno z papierosem miedzy palcami.

\- Która godzina?

\- Wpół do dwunastej.

\- Czemu nie śpisz?

\- Zazwyczaj jestem w łóżku o północy.

\- Ale możesz spać, prawda? - Upewnia się Louis jak wychodzi z łóżka.

\- Taa, nie ma bezsenności, już nie.

Louis uśmiechnął się i poszedł do łazienki, wymyć nieświeży smak z ust.

\- Tutaj jest poniekąd _naprawdę_ zimno. Możesz włączyć ogrzewanie.

\- Jest włączone, ale ty jesteś w bieliźnie.

\- Mogę wziąć jeden z twoich swetrów?

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ je lubię. Są duże... i puszyste.

\- Pewnie. Wybierz jeden z szafy. - Harry uśmiechnął się i strzepnął papierosa do popielniczki, która była umiejscowiona na parapecie.

Louis otworzył szafę Harry’ego i pogrzebał w swetrach na półce (sprzątał tu ostatnim razem jak tutaj był i to wygląda, jakby Harry zdecydował się zostawić to w ten sposób), zanim wybrał jeden, który był zwykły, szary, ale puszysty.

Wisiał nisko, osłaniając obojczyki i niemalże sutki, i sięgał za uda. Był daleko za jego opuszkami i Louis dosłownie w nim pływał.

Obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze, poprawiając grzywką i uśmiechając się.

\- Kochasz sposób, w jaki wyglądasz w tym, co nie?

Louis skinął głową i podszedł do niego, dopasowując się miedzy nim, a otwartym oknem. Mieli widok na pustą ulicę, która była ciemno oświetlona przez uliczne latarnie.

\- Myślę o pójściu na uniwerek. - Zaczął Harry, a Louis uniósł brwi, nic nie mówiąc.

\- Studiować prawo. I chcę dostać pracę.

\- Mogę pomóc ci z tym, jeśli chcesz.

\- Z czym?

\- Z nauką. I dostaniu pracy. Mój wujek chce zatrudnić kelnera w swoim hotelu. Płaca jest przyzwoita.

\- Och. Okej. Byłoby świetnie.

\- Jaką masz średnią?

\- 2.0.

\- To jest jak… co, 75?

Harry przytaknął.

\- Jeśli zaczniesz się uczyć i faktycznie skupisz się na szkole, możesz mieć 3.0. I idziesz na uniwersytet w Londynie?

\- Dlaczego miałbym iść do Londynu?

 _Ponieważ ja zamierzam tam być_.

\- Lub do tego tutaj, w Doncaster. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz?

\- Oxford.

\- Oczywiście, że tam. - Śmieje się Harry. - To znaczy, muszę dostać się do jednego w Londynie, prawda?

\- Mówisz, że będziemy razem rok od teraz?

Harry przekręcił głowę, aby spojrzeć na niego.

\- Mówisz, że chciałbyś tego? - Harry odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie.

\- No cóż… nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

\- Co twoja dziewczyna pomyślałaby o tym?

\- Ja, uh, właściwie. Chcę z nią zerwać.

Brwi Harry’ego spotkały się z linią włosów jak wpatrywał sie w Louisa.

\- Kiedy?

\- Nie wiem. Tak szybko jak to możliwe. Ja tylko- boję się jak moi rodzice zareagują.

\- To jest twoje życie, nie twoich rodziców. - Powiedział Harry i Louis skinął głową.

\- Wiem. Ale to jest jak… nie chcę ich rozczarować.

\- Nie śpiesz się, zatem. - Powiedział Harry i wziął krok w tył od okna, więc mógł je zamknąć.

\- Chcę iść do łóżka. - Powiedział mu Louis.

\- Idź, zatem.

\- Z tobą.

\- Okej.

Po zamknięciu okna i Harrym idącym do łazienki, razem dostali się pod przykrycie. Louis wtulił się w niego, nawet nie pytając, zwinął się naprzeciw Harry’ego i wślizgnął palce u stóp pod kolana Harry’ego, aby były ciepłe.

\- Dobranoc. - Powiedział.

\- Dobranoc, Lou.

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie na ksywkę i zamknął oczy. Jakkolwiek, zasnął po tym jak Harry zaczął wolniej oddychać.

8=====D

Obudził się o dziesiątej następnego ranka, z Harrym śpiącym dokładnie obok niego. Nie chciał go obudzić, więc po cichu wstał z łóżka, zanim poszedł do łazienki.

Po umyciu zębów i ubraniu się na ten dzień, wyszedł z łazienki, odkrywając, że Harry już nie spał.

\- Muszę iść do domu teraz, nim zdecydują, żeby ponownie mnie uziemić.

\- Okej. Chcesz mnie odprowadzającego cię tam?

\- Co, do domu?- Harry przytaknął, gdy przetarł oczy i przeciągnął się.

\- Nie, poradzę sobie.

Potajemnie wpycha koszulkę Harry’ego z _Ramones_ do torby, więc mógł nosić to w szkole, bez kogoś wiedzącego, że to było Harry’ego.

\- Zamierzam teraz iść. Powinieneś pójść i zamknąć drzwi na klucz.

Harry wyszedł z łóżka i ciągnął się za Louisem, aż dotarli do drzwi.

\- Do zobaczenia, zatem?

\- Pewnie.

Harry pochylił się i musnął jego wargi. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, zanim odwrócił się i odszedł z motylami w brzuchu. To nie mogło być prawdziwe.

Kiedy dostał się do domu, zjadł samotnie śniadanie w kuchni i poszedł prosto na górę do swojego pokoju.

Później tego dnia, gdy był w łazience, szykując się do spania, zauważył malinki, które Harry zostawił na jego plecach.

Zagryzł wargę, kiedy zobaczył, że były one w kształcie rzeczywistego serca. A jeśli to był sposób Harry’ego, aby pozwolić Louisowi wiedzieć, że też był zakochany, wtedy Louis nie miał z tym w ogóle problemu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Może jakiś mały komentarzyk?? xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama Time czas zacząć.

\- Więc jeszcze raz, kiedy jest ta wycieczka? - Zapytał ojciec Louisa tydzień później, podczas niedzielnego obiadu.

\- Za dwa tygodnie. Trzynastego.

\- I gdzie zamierzacie przebywać?

\- W _Sanderson_.

\- I kiedy przypuszczalnie mamy zapłacić?

\- W tym tygodniu, prawdopodobnie.

\- Będę w Manchesterze w interesach w ten weekend. - Powiedział jego ojciec.

Louis skinął głową, naprawdę nie interesując się tym, będąc szczerym. Całkowicie interesował się tym, że chciał zapłacić za pokój Harry’ego, więc mogliby spędzić razem noc. I nie byłaby to wielka rzecz, jeśli Louis nie miałby czegoś zaplanowanego.

Był w 100% pewny, że chce uprawiać seks z Harrym. Był tak zakochany, że to poniekąd boli i nie miał pojęcia, czy Harry lubił go nawet bardziej niż przyjaciela, czy nie, ale _chciał_ Harry’ego zabierającego jego dziewictwo. Planował także zerwać z Eleanor na tej samej wycieczce. Więc tak, byłoby naprawdę burzliwie i stresująco w jednym.

Następnego poranka postanowił założyć koszulkę Harry’ego z _Ramones_ do szkoły. Nie mieli dokładnego kodeksu innego niż blezer i materiałowe spodnie, ale jego rodzice lubili upewniać się, że zawsze nosił zapięte guziki do szkoły.

Zapiął blezer aż do samej góry i odgarnął grzywkę na prawo, nim wyszedł z pokoju.

Barbara była pierwszą osobą zauważającą, że ta koszulka była Harry’ego, ale tylko dlatego, że sama widziała Harry’ego noszącego tę koszulkę wcześniej.

\- Ładna koszulka. - komplementowała w czasie lunchu. - Skąd wziąłeś tę koszulkę, od twojego _chłopaka_?

Louis spojrzał w górę i posłał Eleanor fałszywy uśmiech jak ona zbliżała się do nich z tacą.

\- Może. - Mruknął do niej dokładnie jak jego dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

\- Jestem tak podekscytowana wycieczką do Londynu! Wychodzimy popołudniami, więc możemy iść i zwiedzić Oxford! I zobaczymy, gdzie będziemy żyć jak tylko skończymy szkolę średnią!

_O Boże._

\- Taa… to jest świetne.

\- Czy coś się stało?

\- Nie, to, uh, sałatka jest dziś naprawdę niedobra.

Zmarszczyła nos i podniosła widelec, zaczynając od kurczaka.

Wysłał wiadomość do Harry’ego przed ostatnią lekcją, kiedy był w łazience, upewniając się, że ciągle idą do hotelu wujka Louisa po szkole.

 **_Louis:_ ** _więc ciągle idziemy dzisiaj? :)_

 **_Harry:_ ** _tak_

 **_Harry:_ ** _odbierzesz mnie po szkole? jestem podniecony zobaczeniem tego :D_

 **_Louis:_ ** _tak Harold zamierzam odebrać cię moim Lamborghini_

 **_Harry:_ ** _miałem na myśli twój tyłek jednak :/_

Louis zagryzł wargę, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek informujący, że lekcje się zaczęły i wiedział, że będzie spóźniony. Ale potem rozważał, czy powinien zrobić szaloną rzecz, która właśnie przeszła my przez myśl.

 _Pieprzyć to_ , pomyślał, zanim ściągnął spodnie w dół i obrócił się do lustra. Otworzył kamerkę i zrobił sobie zdjęcie, upewniając się, że zagryzał niewinnie wargę, i że jego tyłek był widoczny w lustrze.

Zarumienił się, kiedy wciągał spodnie i kliknął wyślij. Popędził do klasy po tym, nie mając czasu na  sprawdzenie telefonu, czy Harry odpisał.

Louis poczuł telefon wibrujący w kieszeni w czasie lekcji dziesięć minut później, i dyskretnie wyciągnął go, aby to sprawdzić. Prawie sapnął na zdjęcie, które Harry wysłał z powrotem.

 **_Harry:_ ** _wyglądasz tak dobrze kochanie_

To było zdjęcie załączone pod tekstem, z zarysem twardego kutasa Harry’ego w jego dżinsach. Wydawało się, że zrobił zdjęcie podczas lekcji i Louis uśmiechnął się, nie tylko dlatego, że Harry powiedział mu, że dobrze wygląda, ale także dlatego, że oznaczało to, że Harry był obecny na lekcji i właściwie podjął wysiłek.

Kiedy szkoła się skończyła, Louis nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy. Musiał poczekać na większość ludzi wyjeżdżających, jakkolwiek, więc nie zobaczyliby go podjeżdżającego pod szkołę publiczną.

Było piętnaście po trzeciej, kiedy w końcu wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał do szkoły Harry’ego.

Harry czekał na _Bentley’u_ ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cześć. - Powiedział Louis po tym, jak on otwarciu drzwi.

\- Cześć. Możesz odwieźć mnie tu, po tym jak skończymy, więc mógłbym wziąć mój motocykl? - Zapytał Harry, gdy wsiadał.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Ładna koszulka, tak przy okazji.

\- Tak myślisz? - Uśmiechnął się szatyn, gdy zaczął jechać.

\- Mhm. Wygląda lepiej na tobie.

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać, swoją drogą. Wszyscy musieli sobie pójść.

\- Jest dobrze. Waliłem konia w łazience, więc nie czekałem tak długo.

\- Och? - Louis przełknął ślinę i próbował skupić się na drodze.

\- Podoba mi się, że zaczynasz być bardziej pewny siebie.

\- Zawszy jestem pewny siebie blisko ciebie, nie pochlebiaj sobie. - Droczył się Louis, a Harry się uśmiechał.

\- Miałem na myśli z twoim ciałem.

Louis obrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego przez chwilę.

\- Poprawiłeś moje ego. - Przyznał.

\- Poprawiłem? - Dokuczał brunet.

Louis przytaknął i włączył radio.

Przybyli do hotelu pięć minut później i Louis dał kluczyki od auta parkingowemu, nim odwrócił się do Harry’ego, zapamiętując jego wygląd.

\- Nie mogłeś wybrać innego dnia na założenie koszulki do koszykówki?

Harry spojrzał w dół na siebie, następnie powrotem w górę na Louisa.

\- Ściągnąłem mój piercing, jakkolwiek.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Wyglądasz dobrze.

\- Dzięki. I dzięki za zrobienie tego; za rozmowę z twoim wujkiem i wszystko.

\- Chcieli zatrudnić kelnera, tak czy inaczej. I płacą w porządku, zapytałem. Tysiąc funtów na miesiąc.

\- _Tysiąc_? Jasna cholera.

Louis był zdumiony, jak podekscytowany był Harry dostaniem takiej sumy pieniędzy, w porównaniu do jego taty, który zarabiał tyle na godzinę.

Jego wujek czekał na nich w holu, witając obydwu z dużym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Louis! Dobrze cię widzieć! A to musi być Harry?

\- Miło cię poznać. - Powiedział Harry i uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Oprowadzę cię kawałek i wyjaśnię, co musisz robić, więc możesz zacząć pracować jutro?

\- Nie muszę mieć rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej czy? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Och, nie, Louis zapewnił mnie, że byłbyś świetny w tej pracy, a ja mu ufam.

\- Och, okej, zatem.

Louis usiadł na kanapie w holu jak czekał na jego wujka, oprowadzającego Harry’ego, i pół godziny później już skończyli.

\- Myślisz, że ci się tu spodoba? - Zapytał Harry’ego jak pokonywali drogę do parkingowego po odebranie kluczyków.

\- Ta. Dziękuję.

Harry rzucił mu miły uśmiech i Louis też się uśmiechnął, wsiadając do samochodu po daniu napiwku chłopakowi.

\- Co zamierzasz robić, jak cię podrzucę? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Um, zamierzam zapalić, a potem skierować się z powrotem do domu. Mam pracę domową.

\- Zamierzasz robić zadanie domowe! - Powiedział Louis mile zaskoczony.

\- Mam test z maty za dwa dni i spróbuję zdać z dobrymi ocenami.

\- Mówiąc o szkole, um. Jedziesz do Londynu razem z innymi?

\- Chciałbym, ale nie sądzę.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Zamierzam zapłacić za twój pokój.

\- Nie.

 - Cóż, ja właściwie będę płacił za siebie, jako że też w nim będę.

\- Będziesz?

Louis przytaknął.

\- A co z twoją dziewczyną?

\- Mogę wymknąć się, podczas gdy ona zaśnie. I planuję zerwać z nią na wycieczce.

Harry uniósł brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc dlaczego? Ponieważ nie widzę siebie w przyszłości z nią.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, dlaczego teraz?

\- Ponieważ… - Louis przełknął ślinę, nie pewny, czy powinien powiedzieć coś o fakcie, że był totalnie w nim zakochany. - Może lubię kogoś innego.

Harry uśmiechnął się, odwracając głowę, aby spojrzeć na niego.

\- Och tak, kto?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Taki punk dupek, że zdecydowanie nie jest dobry dla mnie.

\- A on też cię lubi?

\- Nie wiem, lubi? - Zapytał Louis, spoglądając na niego pytająco, jak zwalniał przed szkołą Harry’ego.

\- Może. - Harry uśmiechnął się i Louis poczuł swój żołądek robiący salto w tył.

Harry otworzył drzwi i poczekał na to, aby przejść całą drogę w górę, zanim po raz kolejny odwrócił się do Louisa.

\- Dziękuję ci, jesteś naprawdę… miły. Do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Możesz zapalić papierosa tutaj. – powiedział szatyn, pośpiesznym tonem. Nie chciał, by Harry już odchodził.

\- Mogę? - Zapytał Harry zaskoczony.

\- Ta, ale zostaw otwarte drzwi.

\- Okej, zatem.

Harry odchylił się w fotelu i wyjął papierosa z paczki, którą trzymał w kieszeni swoich ciasno dopasowanych dżinsów.

Louis oglądał go jak podpalał to i brał długi haust. Potem jego oczy sunęły po lewym nadgarstku, który miał, ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, nikłe białe linie.

\- Twój nadgarstek zaczął, um… wyglądać lepiej.

Harry spojrzał na to w dół.

\- Tak. Byłem czysty już miesiąc.

\- To wspaniale! Co sprawiło, że przestałeś?

Harry zagryzł wargę. - Ty, właściwie.

\- Ja? - Zapytał Louis, spoglądając w jego oczy i czując się nadzwyczaj dumny i szczęśliwy z tego.

\- Teraz się gapisz. - Powiedział Harry.

\- Ponieważ wyglądasz naprawdę gorąco, kiedy palisz.

\- Chcesz _shotgun_?

\- To jest, kiedy ty jak, umieszczasz dym w moich ustach?

\- To jest to. Robiłeś to wcześniej, jakkolwiek.

\- Jestem całkiem pewny, że wtedy to był haszysz.

\- To samo. - Powiedział Louis i Harry wziął haust, zanim zbliżył się do twarzy chłopaka.

Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zrobił głupią minę, bo był tak zakochany i Harry wypuścił dym dokładnie w ego twarz, ponieważ zaśmiał się.

\- Przestań robić zabawne miny! - Zaprotestował, ale Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Wyglądasz jak żaba, kiedy jesteś oburzony.

\- Hejjjj.

\- Chodzi mi dokładnie o to. - Śmieje się Louis, a Harry wydyma wargi, kończąc papierosa ostatecznie sam.

\- Cóż, muszę teraz iść i ty też, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby twoi rodzice uziemili cię jeszcze na dwa tygodnie.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Nie uziemią mnie.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz.

\- Jestem rozczarowany, jakkolwiek. - Przyznaje Louis z sercem bijącym szybciej, bo miał zamiar _to_ powiedzieć.

\- Czemu?

\- Oczekiwałem road head*.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się.

Louis nigdy nie przyznałby się, że wiedział czym było „road head”, ponieważ oglądał ostatnio porno, podczas gdy zajmował się sobą. Zrozumiał, że to nie było tak trudno walić konia jak myślał, żeby było.

Więc kiedy Harry pochylił się nad nim, aby nacisnąć przycisk blokujący drzwi, on zagryzł wargę w oczekiwaniu.

\- Road head? A co powiesz na obciąganie właśnie teraz? - Zapytał Harry i Louis skinął gorączkowo głową jak Harry odpiął jego spodnie.

Harry chwycił jego kutasa i wyciągnął go z łatwością. Nacisnął językiem na czubek szybkimi kilka razy, nim w pełni wziął go do ust. 

Louis zamknął oczy i pozwolił głowie opaść do tyłu, gdyż to był najlepszy sposób na czerpanie z tego przyjemności. Zadrżał, kiedy Harry scałował linie na spodzie jego kutasa i polizał pod czubkiem.

Gdy otworzył oczy znalazł Harry’ego wpatrującego się dokładnie w niego, kutas wypełniał jego usta i preejakulat skapywał w dół jego podbródka.

Nie mógł nic poradzić, ale przeniósł ręce w dół, wplątując je we włosy Harry’ego, prowadząc go w górę i w dół jego penisa. I _kurwa_ , Harry wziął go tak dobrze, nawet bez krztuszenia się. Uderzał w tył jego gardła raz za razem i zaczął pieprzyć usta Harry’ego, aż doszedł z niskim jękiem prosto w jego usta.

Zajęło mu kilka chwil na uspokojenie się i Harry usiadł prosto, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

\- Dobrze? - Zapytał i Louis przytaknął.

\- Chcesz mnie-

\- Nie, jest dobrze. - Zapewnił go Harry, pomimo że Louis czuł się troszkę winny.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak, Louis.

\- Okej, zatem.

\- Do zobaczenia, zatem. - Powiedział Harry i pochylił się, wyciskając pocałunek w kąciku jego ust, zanim wysiadł z auta.

Louis czekał, upewniając się, że Harry odjechał bezpiecznie i dopiero potem uruchomił samochód, aby pojechać do domu.

8=====D

\- Jak jest? - było pierwszą rzeczą jaką powiedział Tomlinson, kiedy Styles zadzwonił do niego następnego dnia w czasie przerwy.

\- Jest naprawdę dobrze! Ktoś dał mi napiwek na dwadzieścia funtów! - Powiedział podekscytowany do telefonu.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Kiedy kończysz?

\- Kiedy zdecydujesz się mną zająć. - Odpowiada i mógł wyobrazić sobie Louisa rumieniącego się na to.

\- Nie, ale teraz na serio.

\- O siódmej, tak myślę. Moja zmiany są o cztery godziny za długie.

\- Mogę zrobić matmę. - Powiedział Louis i Harry mógł usłyszeć jego uśmiech.

 Drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się i Amy, jedna z kelnerek, weszła z zamówieniem.

\- Harry, stolik VIP z tyłu potrzebuje kelnera i jesteś jedynym, który jest wolny. Stół piąty.

\- Muszę iść, Lou, i wciąż przyjeżdżasz po mnie do pracy jutro, tak?

\- Oczywiście. Pa.

\- Pa.

Harry odłożył słuchawkę i wsunął telefon do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów, zanim obrócił się i złapał mały notes z lady.

Wiedział, gdzie były stoliki VIP; to był mały pokoik z tyłu z zastawionymi stołami, dużo bardziej eleganckimi i większymi żyrandolami zwisającymi z sufitu. Nie wspominając, że oświetlenie było przyciemnione i był tam nawet prywatny koncert na małej scenie.

Szybko znalazł stolik piąty, w prawym rogu przy drzwiach. Mógł przysiąc, że rozpoznał mężczyznę siedzącego na jednym z krzeseł, ale zupełnie nie mógł go dopasować.

\- Cześć. Będę twoim kelnerem tego wieczoru, Panie…?

\- Tomlinson. Christian Tomlinson.

Może Harry powinien wspomnieć, że zna Louisa? Nie był całkowicie pewny, że to był tata Louisa, jedynie w 95%.

\- A ty zatem musisz być Pani Tomlinson. - Uśmiechnął się w dół do brązowowłosej kobiety.

\- Och, ni-

\- Jesteśmy tu w interesach. - Wtrącił ojciec Louisa, jakby Harry pytał o powód. - Chcielibyśmy butelkę _Chateau Margaux_ i dwa menu.

\- Oczywiście, zaraz będę. - Powiedział Harry, spoglądając na panią z zaciekawieniem. Widział wcześniej matkę Louisa i to _zdecydowanie_ nie była ona. I miał przeczucie, że to nie było tylko normalne biznesowe spotkanie.

Dostał butelkę wina Pana Tomlinsona, o którą poprosi i naprawdę nie był zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczył, że było to najdroższe wino jakie mieli, kosztujące prawie sto tysięcy funtów. To było tak jakby śmieszne, ale Harry znał Louisa.

Uśmiechnął się na myśl o Louisie, gdy szedł z powrotem do stolika z dwoma menu pod ręką i butelką wina w drugiej.

Postanowił udawać, że nie zna Louisa, dopóki nie wyjdą, a on zorientowałby się, czy to była kochanka czy nie.

Skończyli zamawiając najdroższe rzeczy w menu (cholernie oczywiste), i Harry mógł dostrzec, dlaczego Louis był tak niespokojny w mówieniu jego tacie o chęci zerwania z Eleanor. Pan Tomlinson nie wahał się bezwstydnie oglądać tatuaży Harry’ego i zrobić na nie obrzydzoną minę. Wydawał się być bardzo protekcjonalny.

Kiedy wreszcie wrócił do ich stolika dwadzieścia minut później z ich talerzami w ręce, prawie upuścił to na nich. Ponieważ Pan Tomlinson całował jego biznesową… cokolwiek. To nie była Pani Tomlinson, i jeśli Harry wiedział jedną rzecz na pewno, to był nim Louis dumny z faktu, że jego rodzice byli doskonałym przykładem miłości.

Zagryzł wargę i ustawił talerze przed nimi, jednocześnie jak przestali się całować, pytając czy potrzebują czegoś jeszcze.

\- Nie, wszystko mamy. Dziękuję.

Poprosili o rachunek trzydzieści minut później, po zjedzeniu deseru. Harry zapytał o Louisa tak szybko jak położył rachunek na stole:

\- Jesteś przypadkiem ojcem Louisa?

Widział jak Pan Tomlinson zastygł i wiedział, że jest. Tata chłopaka oszukiwał.

\- Znasz Louisa?

_Tak czasami wylizuję jego tyłek i również bardzo go lubię._

\- Nieco. Wiem także, że myśli bardzo wysoko o tobie.

Pan Tomlinson zdawał się załapać intencje Harry’ego, bo teraz nerwowo przygryzał wargę.

\- Dobrze, zatem. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście i cieszyliście posiłkiem. Wróćcie wkrótce. - Powiedział precyzyjnie Harry i splótł dłonie razem, nim obrócił się i odszedł.

Kiedy wrócił (po upewnieniu się, że Pan Tomlinson poszedł), otworzył małą broszurkę, w której Pan Tomlinson zostawił pieniądze, tylko po to by zobaczyć, że zostawił tam _naprawdę_ hojny napiwek pięciuset funtów (2784.30zł). Wino było na koszt firmy (od brata Pana Tomlinsona będącego właścicielem tego miejsca), a oni jedli jedynie jedzenie o wartości trzystu.

Harry wiedział, że on dał łapówkę. Wiedział także, że powie Louisowi o oszustwie jego taty, całkowicie go niszcząc.

Ale powie Louisowi jutro, bo Louis nigdy nie zapomniałby mu, gdyby dowiedział się o jego ojcu, i że Harry już wiedział i nie powiedział mu.

8=====D

\- Cześć. - Było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Harry powiedział do Louisa następnego dnia.

Louis uśmiechnął się i pochylił się, więc ich wargi mogły się spotkać .

\- Hej. Jak było w szkole?

\- Było dobrze, mamo. - Odpowiedział Harry i Louis potrząsnął głową jak wyjechał ze szkolnego parkingu.

\- Jak było na teście?

\- Dobrze. To znaczy, myślę, że dostanę naprawdę dobrą ocenę.

\- To dobrze. Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że jeśli jesteś naprawdę ambitny i zdeterminowany, zrobisz to dobrze! Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ale potem przypomniał sobie, co musi powiedzieć Louisowi.

\- Och, i śmieszna rzecz! Twój _tata_ był wczoraj w hotelu zjeść obiad. Lub późny lunch.

\- Był?

Okej, więc Louis nie wiedział o tym.

\- Taak. - Powiedział powoli Harry. - Byłem jego kelnerem.

\- I pytałeś o mnie?

\- Pytałem, właściwie. Aby upewnić się, że to był twój tata.

\- Co powiedział?

\- Nic. Chociaż dał mi hojny napiwek.

To była kolej Louisa, by się uśmiechnąć.

\- Był… był z twoją matką?

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Nie? Myślałem, że to było coś związanego z biznesem, lub krewnym.

\- Och.

\- Co? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Louis, obracając głowę, aby spojrzeć na niego.

\- Nic… tylko- to nie wyglądało jakby byli krewnymi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Oni się całowali.

Oddech Louisa utknął w gardle i Harry przestał oddychać, gdy patrzył na niego. Następną rzeczą jaką widział, to był gwałtownie zatrzymujący się samochód z boku drogi.

\- Wyjdź. - Powiedział surowo Louis, nawet nie patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Co?

\- _Wyjdź_. - Powtórzył.

\- Ale ja nie-

\- Jak _śmiesz_ tak mówić o moim ojcu? Oskarżając go o robienie takich rzeczy? On _nigdy_ nie zdradziłby mojej mamy! Nigdy! Tylko dlatego, że twoim rodzicom nie wyszło, nie oznacza, że moim nie wyjdzie!

\- Lou, ja-

\- Nie Louuuj mi! Wyjdź z auta!

Harry westchnął. - Dobrze. Ale nie mów, że ci nie powiedziałem.

Louis nie patrzył na niego, kiedy Harry wysiadał z samochodu i zamykał drzwi.

Nawet nie poczekał, aż Harry odejdzie, tylko od razu pojechał. Jego umysł był wyścigiem zsynchronizowanym z sercem i był pewien, że Harry wszystko zmyślił. Jego ojciec nigdy nie zdradziłby jego matki.

Był tego pewny.

8=====D

Drugi piątek wreszcie nadszedł, co oznaczało, że pojadą do Londynu, tuż po szkole.

Ich nauczyciel ekonomii, Pan Lance (jedyny, który organizował wycieczki) zarezerwował autobus (DOKŁADNIE TEN autobus), który zawiózłby ich ze szkoły do Londynu. Jazda zajmie około czterech godzin, więc przybyli pod hotel mniej więcej o siódmej.

Nie rozmawiał z Harrym od ostatniej środy, kiedy powiedział, że jego ojciec rzekomo zdradził jego matkę. To było oburzające i Louis myślał, że może to było, ponieważ on nie chciał być jedynym z rozwiedzionymi rodzicami.

Zdecydował, że musi pozwolić odejść tej całej rzeczy Harry’ego na weekend i spróbować dobrze się bawić na wycieczce. Wciąż chciał zerwać z Eleanor, jakkolwiek.

\- Nie wydajesz się być podekscytowany wycieczką. - Powiedziała Barbara, tego dnia w porze lunchu.

\- Nie mam powodu, aby być. - Mruknął, rozglądając się dookoła, aby zobaczyć, czy Eleanor nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Pokłóciłem się z Harrym. To nic.

\- O co się pokłóciliście?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, będąc szczerym.

\- Och. Okej? Wiesz, że ciągle nachodzą go myśli o tobie, prawda?

Louis nie wiedział, czy Harry’ego faktycznie nachodziły; oni nie rozmawiali przez ponad tydzień i może miał trochę zdrowego rozsądku w sobie.

Całkiem szczerze, Louis również był rozczarowany faktem, że oni obecnie „walczyli”, ponieważ planował uprawiać seks z Harrym w ten weekend. Nawet zapakował lubrykant i prezerwatywy, poszukał wskazówek w Internecie. I pomimo wszystko, to zmarnuje się, Louis wciąż miał je zapakowane w sekretnej kieszeni walizki.

 Kiedy Eleanor pocałowała go w policzek tego dnia po szkole, nie mógł nic zrobić, ale się uśmiechnął; ona nie miała pojęcia, że on planuje skończyć tę rzecz z nią w niedzielę.

Autobus zatrzymał się tuż przed ich szkołą piętnaście po trzeciej, tak jak planowano. Wszyscy już przebrali się w coś bardziej wygodnego w szatni, zanim podali swój bagaż i wsiedli do autobusu.

Louis siedział obok Liama, a Eleanor obok Barbary, naprzeciwko nich. Chciał zapytać Liama o Zayna, ale wiedział, że nie mógł, bo Eleanor była tuż obok nich.

Dwie godziny w drodze, Liam pochylił się bliżej Louisa, szepcząc do jego ucha:

\- Zayn powiedział mi, że ty i Harry już nie rozmawiacie. Wszystko okej?

Louis skinął głową i wiedział podświadomie, że całkowicie przesadził, ale był tak przestraszony, że Harry może mieć rację, łatwiej było obwiniać kogoś innego niż swojego ojca.

\- Co ci powiedział dokładnie? Lub co zrobił?

\- On tylko- to nie jest ważne. Kłamał o czymś i jestem naprawdę wkurzony na niego. To wszystko.

\- Musicie się dogadać.

\- Dlaczego chcesz żebyśmy to zrobili?

\- Bo jesteś najlepszy, kiedy jesteś z nim, Louis. Nie myśl o sobie, nie próbuj sprawdzać siebie do niego i on sprawia, że jesteś lepszą osobą. On sprawia, że chcesz być sobą, i tylko to się liczy. Więc bez względu na to, że wasza dwójka kłóci się, powinniście otrząsnąć się, bo oboje dbacie o siebie, ale jesteście zbyt uparci by to przyznać.

\- To bzdura. - Wymamrotał Louis, pomimo że wiedział, że Liam miał rację.

\- Mizerna miłość, jest jak jest.

\- Mizerna miłość? Co to w ogóle znaczy?

Liam wzruszył ramionami, mówiąc mu, aby to sprawdził, zanim pochylił głowę do okna i patrzył na drogę.

Przybyli do hotelu _Sanderson,_ krótko po wpół do ósmej.

\- Kiedy, um, Zayn przyjedzie? - Zapytał Liama.

Liam prawdopodobnie wiedział, że Louis wymijająco pytał o przybycie Harry’ego.

\- Będą tutaj o ósmej. Nie wiem, czy Harry przyjedzie, jakkolwiek.

I to na pewno _nie_ rozczarowało serca Louisa. Nie rozczarowało.

O ósmej był już w swoim pokoju, kładąc walizkę obok łóżka. Usiadł na nim i wyciągnął telefon, aby wygooglować cokolwiek _mizerna miłość_ znaczyła.

 **_Mizerna miłość:_ ** _kiedy dwoje ludzi kocha siebie nawzajem, ale są zbyt nieśmiali, by się do tego przyznać, ale ciągle to pokazują_

Louis zgniótł nos i zamknął stronę. Może Liam miał rację. Może był zbyt uparty, by przyznać fakt, że był totalnie zakochany po uszy w Harrym.

Wziął prysznic przed ubraniem się w wyraźną szkarłatną koszulę od _YSL_ , niebieskie dżinsy i czarne _converse_. Wydawało się być całkiem zimno na dworze, więc postanowił założyć też beanie, jeśli jego uszy zaczęłyby marznąć.

Mieli spotkać się o dziewiątej na obiad w restauracji obok holu, ale ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Louis chciał zrobić, było jedzenie. Miał nadzieję, że Harry także przyjedzie do Londynu z Zaynem i Niallem; chciał po prostu wiedzieć, że Harry był tu, pomimo że nie rozmawiali.

Chwycił skórzaną kurtkę z walizki i wyciągnął kartę z drzwi, zanim opuścił pokój. Wszyscy byli już w restauracji, kiedy tam dotarł. Usiadł pomiędzy Liamem i Eleanor.

Podczas obiadu czterech nauczycieli towarzyszyło im, zaczynając rozmowę o jutrzejszym harmonogramie. Spotykali się o dziewiątej na śniadaniu, i musieli być w Pałacu Buckingham o wpół do jedenastej. Potem pójdą zwiedzić Big Bena i Muzeum Figur WoskowychMadame Tussauds. Zjedzą lunch na mieście, nim udadzą się na London Eye. Po tym będą wolni, robiąc cokolwiek im się spodoba, aż do jedenastej. W niedzielę mogą iść na zakupy lub robić cokolwiek aż do południa, kiedy będą wyjeżdżać.

Skończyli obiad o dziesiątej i Barbara zasugerowała, żeby wyszli do baru z Niallem, Zaynem i Harrym. Louis prawie spadł, pytając się zaskoczony, czy Harry rzeczywiście tu był, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej minucie.

Więc skończył z Eleanor chwytającą jego ramię (bo po prostu nie mógł już więcej trzymać ją za rękę), jak szli chodnikiem przez ich hotel, kierując się w kierunku irlandzkiego baru znajdującego się tuż za rogiem.

Jej dłonie zsunęły się dalej aż ich palce dotykały się, ale naprawdę nie trzymali się za ręce. I to był pierwszy raz kiedykolwiek, że Louis poczuł się _zmęczony_ byciem z nią; one mówiła mu na ucho o sklepie, który naprawdę musieli odwiedzić w niedzielę. Louis chciał nakrzyczeć na nią, powiedzieć jej, by zostawiła go samego.

Zayn, Niall i Harry byli już w barze, siedząc w boksie w rogu.

Oddech Louisa uwiązł w gardle na moment, zawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, który był pierwszy przerywającym wpatrywanie się w siebie.

Jego serce dosłownie podeszło mu do gardła, kiedy usiadł naprzeciwko niego, pomiędzy Eleanor i Barbarą. Eleanor nadal nieświadoma o Zaynie i Liamie, i Louis naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie pokażą żadnych oznak uczuć skierowanych do siebie nawzajem w jej obecności.

Wszyscy zaczęli mówić o Londynie i jak podekscytowani byli, oprócz Louisa i Harry’ego, którzy milczeli przez całą noc.

Louis mógł zobaczyć Harry’ego spoglądającego na niego parę razy, myśląc, że był subtelny, kiedy naprawdę nie był.

Wyszli z baru nieco po jedenastej, ponieważ mieli ścisłe zasady o byciu w pokojach wyraźnie o jedenastej. Prawdopodobnie otrzymają ochrzan od nauczycieli za spóźnienie, ale ci drudzy wydawali się dobrze bawić, więc naprawdę ich to nie obchodziło.

Była prawie północ i Louis był pod kocami w pokoju Eleanor (starał się powiedzieć, że chciał spać we własnym pokoju, ale poległ), kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś puka do pokoju obok, który w zasadzie był jego.

Wstał z łóżka, nie budząc jej i otworzył drzwi, widząc Harry’ego z plecakiem na prawym ramieniu. Harry wpatrywał się w stopy, przygryzając dolną wargę, gdy czekał na reakcję Louisa.

Wciąż nie zauważył Louisa, kiedy oparł czoło o drzwi.

\- Louis, proszę otwórz drzwi. Dalej, jestem zmęczony.

Louis westchnął i to sprawiło, że Harry obrócił głowę.

\- Jestem, uh- jestem w pokoju Eleanor.

\- Och… cóż, um, możesz- wpuścisz mnie? To znaczy wiem, że nie rozmawiasz ze mną, ale naprawdę potrzebuję miejsca do spania.

Louis skinął głową.

\- Tak, pewnie.

Wrócił do pokoju Eleanor, aby wziąć kartę ze stolika nocnego, i zanim mógł pomyśleć o tym, zamknął drzwi za sobą, automatycznie zamykając sobie na klucz jej pokój.

\- Kurwa. - Zaklął, kiedy to sobie uświadomił.

Otworzył własny pokój i wszedł przed Harrym, który zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Jesteś zamknięty teraz. - Zauważył Harry i pozwolił plecakowi upaść pod drzwiami.

Louis nie odpowiedział; po prostu wszedł do łóżka i naciągnął przykrycie pod brodę. Harry westchnął i poszukał czegoś w swojej torbie. Wyciągnął małą srebrną buteleczkę, w której, jak Louis wiedział, był alkohol.

Oglądał Harry’ego ściągającego koszulkę i spodnie, zanim podszedł, aby usiąść na krawędzi łóżka. Otworzył buteleczkę i wziął jeden długi łyk.

Zasnął z Harrym pijącym Bóg wie co, z maleńkiej srebrnej buteleczki.

Kiedy obudził się o wpół do dziewiątej, Harry spał obok, plecami do niego. Louis nie obudził go, kiedy wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki.

Ubrał się w białą koszulkę, która miała niebieskie paski, czarne szelki i te same niebieskie dżinsy jak dzień wcześniej.

Louis zostawił kartę w pokoju, jedynie biorąc torbę, ponieważ liczył na Harry’ego, dbającego o kartę i nie zgubienie jej.

Nie widział Harry’ego do końca dnia, aż po ich zwiedzaniu na London Eye i mieli pozwolenie na robienie czegokolwiek, aż do jedenastej. Dołączyły do nich Perrie, Jade i innych trzech chłopaków o szóstej w pubie, więc mogli dowiedzieć się, co każdy chciał zrobić. Ostatecznie, po prawie pół godzinnej kłótni, postanowili, że pójdą do centrum handlowego na zakupy.

\- Ja naprawdę nie jestem w nastroju. - Westchnął, kiedy Eleanor zapytała go, czy pójdzie z nią do _Sephory_. - Jestem zmęczony.

Zadrwiła. - Zatem dobrze, po prostu pójdę sama. Możesz tylko siedzieć na tyłku w _Starbucksie_.

I tak rzeczywiście skończył; siedział na ławce z latte w jednej ręce i telefonem w drugiej. Widział kątem oka  zbliżającego się Harry’ego, ale udawał, że jest zbyt zajęty, aby go zauważyć.

Harry usiadł dokładnie obok niego z butelką piwa w ręce, jednak nic nie mówiąc. Louis poczuł jak cisza między nim była dusząca, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zobaczył coś, że musiał sprawdzić to jeszcze raz.

\- Co? - Szepnął do siebie i Harry zerknął na niego.

\- Co?

\- Chwila, moment.

Louis zaczął iść w kierunku restauracji naprzeciwko _Starbucksu_. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdy go spostrzegł. Rozpoznałby tę marynarkę _Versace_ wszędzie.

Ścisnęło go w gardle i nie mógł nic powiedzieć lub zrobić, ale oglądał swojego ojca całującego inną kobietę nad stołem.

* * *

 

 ***road head** \- jest kiedy facet dostaje obciąganie w czasie jazdy ~ [urbandictionary.com](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=road+head)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuje Marcelowej!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział nie wyszedł mi za bardzo, ale ~~z nie tak~~ drobną pomocą przebrnęłam przez to!

Louis nie robił nic, jak tylko gapił się na parę przez chwilę. To był jego ojciec. Jego ojciec. Całujący kobietę. To nie była jego matka.

Chociaż ją poznał; była sekretarką jego ojca. Był kompletnie załamany i nie mógł nawet dać sobie rady, by coś powiedzieć. Po prostu odwrócił się i zaczął maszerować w drugą stronę, nie patrząc nigdzie, tylko przed siebie.

\- Louis! - Zawołał za nim Harry, zanim właściwie zaczął podążać za chłopakiem, wychodząc z centrum handlowego.

Louis jedynie zdołał przejść za róg, nim Harry złapał jego ramię i obrócił go. Louis pozwolił sobie opaść na ławkę i gapił się na drogę przed sobą, na pary przez niekończące się minuty.

Harry po prostu siedział z nim i to jest wszystko, czego Louis potrzebuje. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto po prostu będzie tam z nim właściwie bez mówienia lub robienia czegokolwiek.

Szatyn oparł głowę na oparciu ławki, blisko ramion Loczka bez właściwego dotykania go. Czuł się jak gówno, ponieważ nie uwierzył mu.

\- Lou- - Zaczął Harry, kładąc rękę na ramieniu chłopaka.

 Wykręcił się od dotyku.

\- Ja tylko- potrzebuję być sam przez chwilę. - Mruknął i wsiadł do jednej z taksówek, które ustawione były w linii na końcu ulicy.

Harry natychmiast wsiadł do jednej i powiedział kierowcy, aby podążać za taksówką przed nimi.

Louis dał kierowcy banknot dziesięciofuntowy - co było dużo więcej niż rzeczywiście potrzeba - i wysiadł z samochodu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Milion myśli krążyło po jego głowie i po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. To nie mogła być prawda. Jego ojciec był uczciwym mężczyzną; nigdy nie zdradziłby jego matki. Nigdy nie zrobiłby tego swojej rodzinie.

Ale najwyraźniej zrobiłby.

Próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że Harry miał kartę, więc tylko walnął czołem o drzwi, rozdrażniony. On chciał tylko walnąć się na łóżko i płakać przez godziny z nikim, kto by to zobaczył.

 Był taki bipolarny*.

\- Louis, ja mam klucz. - Powiedział Harry i Louis obrócił głowę, by zobaczyć bruneta idącego w jego kierunku.

Harry otworzył drzwi, nic nie mówiąc i Louis wszedł do pokoju, nawet nie spoglądając, aby zobaczyć, czy Harry podążał za nim do środka (podążał).

Pozwolił opaść sobie na dół łóżka i schował twarz w dłoniach, czując zbierające się łzy w oczach. Nie chciał płakać przed Stylesem.

\- Przykro mi. - Powiedział Harry, nie ruszając się z miejsca przy drzwiach.

\- Możesz to powiedzieć.

\- Powiedzieć co?

\- Nie rżnij głupa. - Mruknął Louis i spojrzał na niego.

Harry wiedział, że Louis był naprawdę blisko załamania się i płaczu przed nim.

-Powiedz mi _a nie mówiłem_. Możesz powiedzieć, że cię nie słuchałem, i że byłem prawdziwym chujem, ignorując cię i upominałeś mnie. - Louis zaczął paplać, wszystko się z niego wylewało.

\- Louis. Jest okej- jest dobrze. Nie wierzyłem w moją mamę zdradzającą mojego tatę, dopóki jej nie zobaczyłem.

\- Ale mój ojciec… on jest… - Powiedział Louis trzęsącym się głosem i Harry wiedział, że był _tak_ blisko załamania się.

\- Lou. - Rzekł miękko Harry i to wtedy Louis naprawdę zaczyna płakać. Harry kroczył w jego stronę i owinął swoje długie ręce dookoła młodszego chłopaka.

Louis natychmiast zatopił się w jego ramionach, chwytając jego koszulkę gdy łzy wypłynęły z niego w towarzystwie okazjonalnych czknięć i szlochów.

Nie chciał pozwolić Harry’emu, by kiedykolwiek odszedł, to byłoby całkowicie zachwycające i przerażające w tym samym czasie, jak bezpiecznie czuł się w jego ramionach. Czuł się jak w _domu_.

Kiedy uspokoił się kilka minut później, spojrzał w górę na Loczka, który wycierał jego łzy swoim kciukiem.

\- Chcę żebyś uprawiał ze mną seks.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, naprawdę nie był pewien, czy dobrze go usłyszał.

\- Chcesz żebym-

\- Tak. Proszę. Potrzebuję tego. Potrzebuję ciebie.

\- Louis... jesteś bezbronny i nie wiesz co mówisz-

\- Nie. Nie. Spójrz. - Przełknął Louis, zanim odwrócił się i otworzył stolik nocny, pokazując lubrykant i prezerwatywy.

\- J-ja chciałem to zrobić wcześniej, zanim zaczęliśmy się kłócić.

\- Nie zaczęliśmy się kłócić. Byłeś na mnie zły.

\- Przepraszam. Miałeś rację. Ale _proszę_ , potrzebuję poczuć tego tak bardzo.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak. Proszę. Potrzebuję rozproszenia.

I _kurwa_ , Harry chciał tego od kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył Louisa. Chciał pieprzyć go w każdy możliwy sposób w jaki mógł, ale ostatnio po prostu chciał pieprzyć go wolno i głęboko, jakby byli więcej niż przyjaciółmi.

Pochylił się i pocałował Louisa parę razy, zanim wziął jego dolną wargę miedzy swoje. Jego serce dosłownie waliło go w pierś i jego spodnie już były naprężone w sekundę.

Louis owinął ręce wokół jego szyi, aby przyciągnąć ich bliżej siebie i przechylił głowę, by pogłębić pocałunek. Harry przeciągnął koszulkę przez głowę, a potem Louis pozwolił im razem spaść na podłogę.

\- Połóż się dla mnie, kochanie. - wyszeptał i Louis właśnie tak zrobił, opierając się na łokciach, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Głowa na poduszkę.

Louis skinął i zepchnął kołdrę, aby położyć się prawidłowo, palcami u stóp ściągając buty i skarpetki w tym procesie. Harry zrobił dokładnie to samo, nim ściągnął spodnie i bokserki.

Jego kutas wyskoczył uwolniony i potem przeszedł dalej, siadając okrakiem na biodrach Louisa. Pomógł mu rozebrać spodnie i bieliznę, więc obydwoje byli całkowicie odkryci przed sobą.

Mógł powiedzieć, że Louis był nerwowy i wszystkim, co chciał zrobić to upewnienie się, że to była najlepsza rzecz, jakiej Louis nigdy nie doświadczył. Chciał być delikatny i zapewnić go, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął lubrykant i prezerwatywy, kładąc te drugie obok głowy chłopaka, zanim otworzył buteleczkę.

\- Naprawdę wyszedłeś i kupiłeś to?

Louis zarumienił się i przytaknął, ale Harry uśmiechnął się do niego uspakajająco.

\- To jest naprawdę dobre. Ty jesteś taki dobry. – Szepnął, jak przebiegał ręką w dół piersi Louisa, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie to robi.

\- Przestać tak na mnie patrzeć. - Powiedział Louis, rumieniąc się.

\- Po prostu… jesteś taki piękny. - Przyznał Harry i wyciągnął rękę, aby chwycić lubrykant. Louis ciężko oddychał w oczekiwaniu i to sprawiało, że Harry czuł się z tym teraz lepiej, wiedząc, że nie był jedynym, który był niewiarygodnie zdenerwowanym.

Harry ponownie się pochylił, aby pocałować Louisa, otwierając buteleczkę w tym samym czasie. Louis spojrzał w dół na jego rękę, zagryzając wargę.

\- Zamierzam cię rozciągnąć palcami, aby cię przygotować, okej? - Tchnął Harry i Louis skinął głową, nie spuszczając oczu z ręki Stylesa.

Harry opadł na łóżko obok Louisa, przyciskając klatkę piersiową do jego boku. Przebiegł ręką w dół brzucha szatyna, aż dotarł do jego dziurki pomiędzy jego nogami.

Louis jęknął cicho, kiedy środkowy palec Harry’ego podrażnił jego dziurkę, szybko c na nią naciskając. Ostatecznie wszedł w niego, przechodząc całą drogę, aż do knykci. Wcisnął swój palec wskazujący wkrótce po tamtym, i to sprawiło, że Louis szarpnął biodrami z łóżka, sygnalizując, że chce więcej.

\- Czuję się tak dobrze, Harry. - Tchnął i Harry zagryzł wargę, oglądając czerwonego kutasa Louisa, zakrzywionego na jego brzuchu.

\- Spróbuję trzy, okej? Rozciągnę cię prawidłowo.

\- Taa, dołóż go. - Zachęcił go Louis.

Kiedy serdeczny palec Harry’ego przeszedł przez obręcz mięśni, Louis jęknął, twarz rozciągając w bolesnym wyrazie, więc Harry pocałował go, aby złagodzić ból.

Brunet pieprzył go teraz palcami, zwijając się i wykonując nożycowy ruch, rozciągając go najlepiej jak tylko mógł, bez faktycznego zranienia go.

Kiedy Harry zobaczył, że Louis wygina plecy w łuk, wiedział, że znalazł jego prostatę. Zdecydował się na wyciągnięcie palców i ustawił się nad Louisem, pomiędzy jego rozszerzonymi nogami.

I _kurwa_ , to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział w swoim życiu; Louis cały rozciągnięty i gotowy dla niego, ufając mu wystarczająco, aby to zrobił.

Louis patrzył prosto w jego oczy, jakby błagając go, aby już się ruszył.

Więc Harry zrobił to, po wciągnięciu kołdry na plecy, aby częściowo zakryć ich obu.

Chwycił podstawę swojego kutasa i przemknął końcówką parę razy po dziurce szatyna, zanim popchnął ją do środka. Louis otworzył usta, wypuszczając jęk bez tchu, kiedy był już w połowie w środku, ale musiał się zatrzymać, ponieważ Louis był _tak_ niewiarygodnie ciasny.

\- Harry… proszę. Zrób coś. Proszę. - Błagał Louis i Harry umieścił obie ręce po bokach głowy Louisa, aby się podeprzeć.

Louis ponownie szarpnął biodra od materaca, starając się stworzyć jakieś tarcie pomiędzy nimi. To wtedy Harry ocknął się jakby z transu. Był zbyt zajęty myśleniem, jak intymnie to czuł, będąc pod przykryciem z chłopakiem i pieprząc go.

Zaczął się poruszać, pchając w Louisa, aż wszedł w niego całkowicie.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak kurewsko ciasny jesteś, Lou. - Rzekł do niego Harry i powoli zaczął się ruszać w tył i do przodu, nadal niepewny, jak bardzo Louis mógł sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Prawie mogę cię poczuć w moim żołądku. - Mówił Louis i spojrzał w górę, spotykając oczy Harry’ego. Były nieco szkliste, ale _tak_ cholernie niebieskie i hipnotyzujące, Harry spojrzał z powrotem jak pieprzył go powoli.

Oczy Louisa były prawdopodobnie najbliżej, Harry nigdy nie dostałby się do Nieba.

\- Nie. - Powiedział, kiedy Louis próbował owinąć rękę wokół swojego kutasa. - Chcę żebyś doszedł nietknięty.

Louis zaskomlał na to i Harry klęknął w szybką sekundę, aby splątać obydwie ręce z tymi Louisa, przenosząc je powrotem nad jego głowę.

Po tym ponownie zaczął wbijać się w chłopaka, głęboko i szybko, gdyż chciał poczuć każdy pojedynczy jego cal.

\- Mocniej. - Poprosił Louis, ściskając palce Harry’ego.

\- Możesz to wziąć?

\- Chcę.

Harry skinął głową, odrywając oczy od tych Louisa, aby spojrzeć w dół pomiędzy ich ciała. Kutas Louisa ocierał się o jego klatkę piersiową, boleśnie twardy i z cieknącym preejakulatem.

Rozplątał ich ręce, jedną po drugiej, decydując się na położeniu dłoni płasko na materacu po obu stronach żeber Louisa, więc mógł ruszać się pod lepszym kątem.

W tym momencie Harry zaczął wbijać się w niego mocniej, zdyszane jęki pochodzące od ich dwójki zaczęły wypełniać cały pokój i to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Pięty Louisa były zakopane w tyle ud Harry’ego jak brunet przyśpieszył i pochylił się w dół, łącząc ich wargi. To był ostry pocałunek, bo bardziej skupiał się na pieprzeniu Louisa niż na prawidłowym pocałowaniu go, ale Tomlinson nie wydawał się mieć coś przeciwko. Jego paznokcie zatopiły się w plecach Harry’ego, drapiąc go z każdym ruchem.

 - Oo Bo…że. - Głos Louis się zatrząsł i Harry wiedział, że uderzył w jego prostatę.

Jego żołądek zacisnął się na dźwięki wylewające się z warg Louisa jak pchał w jego prostatę, ponownie i ponownie. Louis drżał i jęczał prosto w usta Harry’ego, wbijając paznokcie w jego plecy tak mocno, że był pewien, że go skaleczą.

Harry warknął, bo to bolało, więc ręce szatyna zostawiły jego plecy i zeszły pod kołdrą w dół, do dolnej części jego pleców, wciskając palce w dołeczki tuż nad jego tyłkiem. Kiedy jego małe palce rozstawiły się na tyłku Loczka, faktycznie chwytając skórę, Harry doszedł natychmiast.

\- Proszę nie p-przestawaj. - Szepnął Louis, kiedy Harry zwolnił swój rytm, aby uspokoić się po szczytowaniu.

\- Nie zamierzam, kochanie. - Wymamrotał w jego szyję, decydując się ruszać wolniej, ale głębiej i mocniej.

Zamknął wargi na szyi Louisa, ssąc i gryząc skórę, aby oznaczyć go tak wiele razy jak mógł. Chciał pokryć Louisa siniakami, chciał sprawić, aby wszyscy zobaczyli, że był _jego_ i _tylko_ jego.

\- Jestem tak blisko, Harry, proszę dotknij mojego-

\- Ciii, nie. - Szepnął Harry w szyję Louisa, łapiąc płatek jego ucha między swoje wargi.

Louis zadrżał na to i przebiegł rękami całą drogę w górę, od ud Harry’ego do jego łopatek.

Potem Styles ruszał się w naprawdę mocnych pchnięciach w środku chłopaka, tak że czubek jego kutasa uderzał prosto w jego prostatę. Louis prawie krzyknął gdy dochodził, zaciskając mięśnie brzucha i zamykając oczy.

Harry powoli go pieprzył przez to, aż ostatecznie doszedł do końca, prawie zwalając się na Louisa.

Harry wyciągnął to i przewrócił się na łóżko obok niego, zanim ściągnął prezerwatywę i rzucił ją na stolik nocny. Tomlinson był zbyt euforyczny, aby go za to właściwie zbesztać.

Dwie minuty później, Harry w końcu obrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Louisa, kładąc obie ręce na swoim brzuchu.

\- W porządku z tobą?

Louis skinął głową. - Czuję się nieco obolały, jakkolwiek. Jakbym przebiegł długi maraton z kijem w tyłku.

Harry zaśmiał się i otarł czoło wierzchem dłoni, nim wstał. Wyrzuci prezerwatywę do kosza i wyłowił swoje bokserki ze stosu ubrań, które były na podłodze.

\- Zamierzam wziąć prysznic, okej?

Louis skinął głową, nie otwierając oczu.

Podczas gdy Harry brał prysznic, on ciągle nie mógł całkiem zrozumieć faktu, że uprawiał seks z Harrym. Miał najbardziej intymnie pokazane uczucia pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi z Loczkiem. I nie żałował ani trochę. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na swojej twarzy, właściwie. To było niewiarygodne.

Kiedy Harry wyszedł z łazienki, wstał z łóżka, aby też wziąć prysznic, ale prawie przewrócił się przez ból, jaki czuł pomiędzy nogami.

Harry zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową jak usiadł na łóżku z ręcznikiem wokół pasa.

\- Będziesz to czuć przez jeszcze dwa lub więcej dni. Mam nadzieję.

\- Masz _nadzieję_? - Zapytał Louis z niedowierzaniem gdy pokuśtykał w stronę łazienki. Kiedy w  końcu zniknął w środku, Harry uśmiechnął się i zaczął zdejmować bransoletki.

Było krótko po dziesiątej, kiedy Louis w końcu wyszedł z łazienki, ubrany w czystą parę bokserek _Calvina Kleina_. Podszedł do plecaka Harry’ego i poszperał w nim bez jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia, aż znalazł swój ulubiony sweter chłopaka; ten szary i puszysty.

Kiedy wciągnął to przez głowę, skoczył na łóżko i chwycił swój telefon z kieszeni dżinsów. Wysłał Eleanor wiadomość o powrocie do domu, że czuł się chory i porozmawiają jutro.

On rzeczywiście zamierzał z nią zerwać.

I to automatycznie sprawiło, że zaczął myśleć o oszustwie swojego ojca. Całkowicie zapomniał o tym, bo był taki szczęśliwy z Harrym.

Obrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Stylesa, który dokładnie obserwował go ze swojej części łóżka. Opierał się o wezgłowie z telefonem.

Jego oczy spoczęły na lewym nadgarstku Harry’ego, który by był pokryty nikłymi czerwonymi liniami, a zmieniały się w białe. Wiedział, że musiały być one najnowsze. Miały może około tydzień.

\- Przepraszam. - Powiedział Louis, prawie szepcząc. Wiedział, że były z jego powodu. Ponieważ traktował Harry’ego jak gówno bez powodu.

\- Jest dobrze.

\- Nie, nie jest. Byłem taki gówniany dla ciebie i nawet nie uwierzyłem ci, ponieważ srałem wyżej niż dupę mam**. Ale… ufam ci teraz. Właściwie ufałem ci wcześniej. Ale teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Bardziej niż komukolwiek. I to jest wielka rzecz, bo rzadko ufam ludziom.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, naprawdę nie rozumiejąc, co Louis miał na myśli. - Mówiłeś, że zaufałeś mi w dniu, kiedy zabrałem cię na motocykl.

Louis przysunął się do niego pod kołdrą, krzyżując nogi pod sobą tak, że ich kolana dotykały się, gdy byli twarzami do siebie.

\- Nie. Co oznacza to, że czuję się bezpieczny z tobą. Jak, mogę być sobą.

\- Ty sprawiasz, że też czuję się bezpiecznie. - Odpowiedział głupio Harry i chwycił kark Louisa, aby sprowadzić ich wargi razem w wolnym pocałunku. 

Popchnął Louisa na plecy, więc teraz był na boku jeszcze raz i całowali się, co wydawało się być godzinami; leniwie i głęboko, jakby mieli cały czas na świecie, zatrzymując się na przerwę do wzięcia oddechu.

Kiedy Louis w końcu ziewnął naprzeciw ust Harry’ego, Harry postanowił, że dobrze byłoby, gdyby poszli spać. Więc Louis zdjął sweter i położył go obok głowy, bo było mu zbyt ciepło, zanim przewrócił się bok, więc jego plecy mogły być naprzeciw piersi bruneta. Lubił być mała łyżeczką, ponieważ Harry właściwie zakrywał go od stóp do głowy.

\- Więc jutro zamierzam zerwać z Eleanor. - Zaczął, kiedy byli w kompletnej ciemności.

Harry spiął się przy jego plecach, nie mówiąc nic.

\- Zamierzam to zrobić po śniadaniu. Nie obchodzi mnie, co powie. Lub, co ktokolwiek powie.

Kiedy Harry ciągle nie odpowiadał, zaczął się niecierpliwić, więc odwrócił się twarzą do niego.

\- Słuchasz wszystko, co mówię?

\- Słucham.

\- To dlaczego nic nie mówisz?

\- Co miałbym powiedzieć?

\- Coś.

\- Myślę, że robisz właściwie, zrywając z nią.

\- Jestem zdenerwowany.

\- Dlaczego chcesz z nią zerwać?

\- Otóż, ponieważ lubię kutasy i właśnie straciłem moje dziewictwo z tobą. - Odpowiedział sarkastycznie, gdy położył głowę na piersi chłopaka, wtulając się w niego.

Potem westchnął, ponieważ wiedział, że Harry mógł widzieć jego sarkastyczną fasadę.

\- Ona nie czyni mnie szczęśliwym. Nie sądzę, że mógłbym spędzić całe moje życie w kłamstwie, a potem w końcu ją z kimś zdradzając. To byłoby stratą czasu.

\- Twój ojciec pomógł ci, uh… uświadomić sobie to?

Harry nie był pewny, jak Louis zareaguję, jeśli porozmawiają o oszustwie jego ojca.

\- Nie. Ty to zrobiłeś.

\- Ja to zrobiłem? - Zapytał Harry i Louis poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej w klatce piersiowej.

\- Taa. Czynisz mnie szczęśliwym.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przenosząc jedną rękę na pas Louisa. Powiedziałby to do niego wcześniej.

\- Zamierzasz, um… skonfrontować się z twoim tatą o to?

Louis spiął się. - Nie wiem. To znaczy, nie chcę żeby odszedł. Ja tylko- potrzebuję trochę czasu do namysłu. Prawdopodobnie porozmawiam z nim o tym, jeśli zobaczę, że on dalej kłamie.

\- Widziałeś ją wcześniej?

Louis skinął głową. - Jest jego sekretarką, na miłość boską. Przyprowadziłby ją na obiad, ale ona także jest zamężna. Po prostu- nie chcę, aby moi rodzice się rozwiedli. Mam pięć sióstr i brata. Są młodzi i nie wiem, jak sobie z tym poradzą.

\- Będzie dobrze. - Starał się go zapewnić Harry jak pocierał kółkami jego skórę.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. - Mruknął Louis i zamknął oczy, przenosząc swoje kolano na pas Harry’ego.

Tak zasnęli.

8=====D

Kiedy Louis obudził się następnego poranka dotarło do niego, że poprzedniej nocy stracił dziewictwo z Harrym. Po prostu nie mógł pojąć faktu, że nie był już prawiczkiem, a jeszcze bardziej faktu, że stracił je z _facetem_. Z facetem, którego _kochał_.

I wtedy dotarło do niego, że dziś zamierza zerwać z Eleanor. Jego rodzice prawdopodobnie dzisiaj się dowiedzą.

\- W porządku z tobą? - Mruknął Harry w jego włosy, pocierając jego ramię w górę i w dół jak poruszył się obudzony.

\- Mhm, dlaczego?

\- Twoje serce bije naprawdę szybko, więc zdenerwowałeś się czymś.

\- Och, taak. - Powiedział Louis i usiadł na łóżku, wyciągając ramiona i strzelając plecami. Następnie spojrzał w dół na Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Powiem dziś Eleanor. Po śniadaniu. Jestem po prostu... - nie wiem.

\- Boisz się o to, co twoi rodzice powiedzą, tak?

Louis skinął głową, a Harry przebiegł ręką w górę jego pleców.

\- Będzie okej, tak?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, zanim wstał z łóżka, by pójść do łazienki i przygotować się na ten dzień. To będzie długi, bardzo wyczerpujący dzień.

Był cichy w czasie śniadania, nawet nie ośmielił się spojrzeć w oczy Eleanor, kiedy rozmawiał z nią o tym, co kupiła dzień wcześniej. Życzył sobie, aby to Harry był z nim przy stole.

Oczywiście, że nie powiedział jej przy stole, to byłoby naprawdę gówniane z jego strony, ponieważ wszyscy byliby świadkami tego, co prawdopodobnie byłoby wybuchem Eleanor.

\- Hej, Eleanor możemy, um, porozmawiać po śniadaniu?

\- Pewnie? Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytała, a on skinął, nie spoglądając na nią.

 _Dobry Boże_.

Kiedy w końcu skończyli śniadanie, ona przeprosiła za nich resztę, zanim zaczęli iść w stronę wyjścia z restauracji.

\- Czemu utykasz?

Louis zagryzł wargę. - Mam skręconą kostkę, nic wielkiego.

_I nadwerężony tyłek._

\- Więc o czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? - Zapytała równocześnie jak siadali na kanapie w holu.

Louis rozejrzał się dookoła, upewniając się, że nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, bo prawdopodobnie będzie niedobrze. Bawił się palcami, gdy mówił.

\- Jestem- Boże, To znaczy nie jestem Bogiem, to nie to, co mam… na myśli. -

Eleanor zmarszczyła brwi, oczywiście zdezorientowana, dlaczego Louis zachowywał się w ten sposób.

_Pieprzyć to._

_Po prostu jej to powiem._

\- Myślę… że powinniśmy zerwać.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się a jej brwi uniosły zbyt wysoko.

\- Powinniśmy _zerwać_? To jest, jak, wczesny prima aprilisowy żart? - Zapytała, całkowicie przerażona słowami Louisa.

\- Tak, powinniśmy.

\- Dlaczego?

Okej, nie podniosła głosu na niego, co nie było wcale dobre.

\- Ponieważ nasz związek odczuwałem raczej bardziej jako biznes niż jako przyjemność.

\- Och, kontynuujmy to! - wykrzyknęła i wstała, opierając ręce na biodrach. Louis też wstał, nie chcąc czuć się dziwnie, siedząc.

\- Sądzę, że to byłoby nie fair w stosunku do ciebie, jeśli ożeniłbym się z tobą i rozpoczął życie z tobą, kiedy nawet cię nie kocham.

\- Nie wiesz o czym mówisz! Potrzebujesz chwili i-

\- Eleanor, jeśli nie chcesz _żebyśmy zerwali_ , _ja_ zamierzam zerwać z tobą. Nie mogę tego robić. Będąc z tobą czuję się jak obowiązek, nie jak coś, co chcę robić. Znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego, kogoś kto będzie traktować cię lepiej niż ja to robiłem i będziesz szczęśliwa.

\- Chyba postradałeś zmysły, Louis! - Krzyknęła i popchnęła jego klatkę piersiową, prze co nieomal się potknął i przewrócił.

\- Jest jak jest.

\- Jesteś obłudnikiem!

\- Eleanor-

\- Wiesz co, masz rację. Znajdę kogoś innego, kto będzie traktował mnie lepiej, ale nie sądzę, że ty znajdziesz dziewczynę, która zaakceptuje cię takim, jakim jesteś.. Jesteś marudny i chciwy i nie wspominając  już o twoich kilku kilogramach nadwagi, więc powodzenia w poszukiwaniu kogoś! - Wrzeszczała przed obróceniem się i odejściem tupiąc,  prawie wchodząc na panią.

_Nie sądzę, że znajdę dziewczynę, która zaakceptuje mnie takim, jakim jestem, tym bardziej_

_Ale znalazłem Harry’ego_

Uśmiechnął się smutno, zanim podążył jej ścieżką, z zamiarem powrotu do restauracji.

Nie było jej tam, kiedy usiadł przy stole obok Liama, który właśnie kończył posiłek.

\- Zerwałem z Eleanor. - Powiedział i oboje, Liam i Barbara, spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

\- Teraz? - Zapytała.

\- Taa.

\- Jak ona to przyjęła?

\- Niedobrze. Ale cieszę się, że w końcu to zrobiłem.

\- Co powiedzą twoi rodzice? - Zadał pytanie Liam, gdy wycierał ręce.

\- Nie wiem, ale oni nie mogą powiedzieć nic, co zmieni moje zdanie. To nie tak, że mogą zmusić mnie z powrotem do związku z nią, no nie?

 - Nie wydaje mi się.

Po śniadaniu postanowili ponownie udać się na zakupy, z pozostałą trójką chłopców, Jade i Perrie. Barbara próbowała rozmawiać z Eleanor, ale dziewczyna nie była w nastroju na zakupy lub na widzenie Louisa, więc postanowiła pozostać w hotelu.

Louisowi to naprawdę nie przeszkadzało, to znaczyło, że mógł być bardziej otwarty dla Harry’ego.

\- Zerwałem z Eleanor. - Było pierwszą rzeczą jaką powiedział do Stylesa, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Byli przed centrum handlowym i wszyscy oglądali ich z zaciekaniem, ale starając się być w tym naprawdę sekretni.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy, nie zatrzymując swojego chodu, jakkolwiek.

\- Co ci powiedziała?

\- Że jestem _obłudnikiem_. I że nigdy nie znajdę dziewczyny, która zaakceptuje mnie jak ona to zrobiła.

Harry prychnął i potrząsnął głową. - One naprawdę cię w ogóle nie akceptowała. Ciągle wytykała ci rzeczy.

\- Wiem. Powiedziała mi, że jesteś gruby i chciwy z pieprzoną odwagą.

\- Z pieprzoną odwagą. - Powtarzał Harry z rozbawioną miną.

\- Myślisz, że to jest zabawne? - zadał pytanie Louis i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej jak zatrzymali się w kolejce do _Starbucksa_ , przy wejściu do centrum handlowego. Barbara chciała kupić jakąś kawę i Louis nigdy nie odmawiał okazji takiej jak ta, więc.

\- Och, nie, kochanie zgadzam się.

\- Z nią czy ze mną?

\- Obydwoma.

Louis zmrużył oczy na niego i Harry uśmiechnął się czule.

\- _Jesteś_ chciwy.

\- Wyba _kurwa_ czyć ci?

\- Pamiętasz ostatniej nocy, kiedy byłeś jak _proszę nie przestawaj_ , _proszę dotknij mojego-_ , Louis przycisnął rękę do jego ust i zarumienił się.

\- Chłopaki uprawialiście seks? - Wykrzyknęła Barbara i Louis chciał zniknąć, bo dwójka ludzi przed nimi obróciła się, aby popatrzeć.

\- O mój Boże, nie będziemy o tym dyskutować publicznie. - Odpowiedział Louis, w tym samym czasie, gdy Harry powiedział: _tak, uprawialiśmy_.

\- Więc jesteś jak, ta sprawa wynika z tego, że już nie umawiasz się z Eleanor? - Zapytała Jade.

\- Nie. - Odpowiedział szybko Louis, nim Harry faktycznie mógł powiedzieć pierwszy i całkowicie zawieść szatyna.

Po tym zapanowała cisza, głównie ze strony Harry’ego, który nic nie powiedział jak Barbara i Niall przekomarzali się o coś nieistotnego.

\- W porządku z tobą? - Zapytał Harry’ego kilka minut później, gdy szli przez _Top Shop_.

\- Taa.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale zdecydował to zostawić.

Dopiero, gdy wrócili do hotelu i wsiedli do autobusu i jechali do domu, to Louis zauważył Harry’ego będącego naprawdę dziwnym.Żartował dookoła i dobrze się bawił, ale potem był naprawdę cichy i Louisowi ani trochę to się podobało.

\- Co się stało z Harrym? - Zapytał Nialla po daniu brunetowi klucza do pokoju i powiedzeniu, że spotkają się w pokoju.

Louis podążył z Barbarą i Niallem do ich pokoju, kilka drzwi w dół od jego własnych.

\- Jesteś tak głupi? - Zaczęła Barbara, zanim Niall mógłby nawet otworzyć usta. Drzwi były otwarte i wkroczyli do środka, zamykając je za nimi.

\- Um, chciałbym myśleć, że jestem całkiem inteligentny. - Odpowiedział Louis, niepewny dlaczego Barbara wydawał się zła na niego.

\- Cóż, wydaje mi się, że jesteś naprawdę głupi. Lub po prostu zwyczajnie nieświadomy.

\- O czym ty do kurwy nędzy mówisz?

\- Mówię o fakcie, że on kompletnie lubi cię bardziej niż przyjaciela, a ty powiedziałeś, że wasza dwójka nie jest razem, kiedy Jade o to zapytała. – Barbara mówiła to, gdy szybko pakowała swoje rzeczy.

\- Więc?

\- O _Boże_! - Wykrzyknęła i Niall westchnął.

\- Kochanie, uspokój się. Spójrz, Tommo. Rzecz w tym, że nigdy nie widziałem Harry’ego tak szczęśliwego jak jest właśnie teraz. Znam go od trzech lat i mogę was zapewnić, że był szczęśliwszy przez te trzy miesiące z tobą niż był przez trzy lata razem wzięte. Oczywiście cholernie cię lubi i wiem, że ty także lubisz go-

\- On go _kocha_! - Wykrzyknęła Barbara. - I uprawiałeś z nim seks.

\- Daj mi kurwa dokończyć! - Powiedział rozdrażniony Niall, a Barbara skrzyżowała ramiona, czekając na jego kontynuację.

\- On oczywiście czuje się jak gówno, bo odpowiedziałeś na to pytanie tak szybko.

\- Ale my nie jesteśmy razem.

\- Zatem _zrób_ coś z tym, na miłość Chrystusa!

\- Powiedział, że nie chce się umawiać, bo naprawdę nie wie jak.

\- Ale ty wiesz! Masz pięć lat doświadczenia!

\- To sprawdzi się idealnie. - Dodał Niall. - On uczy cię o seksie, a ty uczysz go o miłości. Dopełniacie się.

Louis podrapał się po karku. - Porozmawiam z nim, uh… o tym. Ja tylko- pójdę już, taa.

\- Do zobaczenia później! - Zawołał za nim Niall, gdy opuszczał pokój.

Harry czekał na niego na łóżku w ich pokoju, kiedy Louis wrócił, przewijając swój telefon.

\- Rzekomo mamy, um, wymeldować się właściwie tak, jakoś teraz.

\- Okej.

\- W porządku z tobą?

\- Pewnie. - Uśmiechnął się Harry i to był szczery uśmiech, więc Louis nie martwił się o fakt, że Harry był jakoś wcześniej zasmucony.

\- Co robisz dziś wieczorem? - Zapytał go Harry jak szli w dół korytarza.

\- Prawdopodobnie będę słuchał moich rodziców krzyczących o zerwaniu.

Harry potrząsnął głową. - Zatem widzimy się jutro? Napisz mi… jeśli chcesz.

Niepewny ton użyty przez Harry’ego w ostatnim zdaniu sprawił, że Louis troszkę posmutniał, ponieważ Harry zawsze mówił mu o wiadomości, bez tej _jeśli chcesz_ części.

Jazda powrotna do Doncaster była naprawdę niezręczna i wypełniona napięciem, bo ani Louis, lub Eleanor nie rozmawiali, co znaczyło, że Barbara i Liam także.

Czuł się jakby miał zemdleć tak szybko, jak wkroczył do domku i zastał ciszę.

\- Louis? Możesz przyjść do salonu na minutkę? - Zawołała jego matka i wiedział, że ma kłopoty, sądząc po jej tonie.

\- Tak? – Zapytał, gdy tylko wstąpił do pokoju. Jego rodzice byli na kanapie z wyciszonym telewizorem, a ich twarze bardzo surowe.

\- Zerwałeś z Eleanor? - Zadała pytanie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Tak.

\- DLACZEGO? - Zapytał głośno jego ojciec, mimo to spokojnym tonem.

\- Ponieważ już jej nie kocham.

\- CO ZNACZY, ŻE JUŻ JEJ NIE KOCHASZ? - Wykrzyknął ojciec, wstając oburzony.

\- Znaczy-

\- Miałeś z nią zaplanowaną przyszłość! Co z inwestycjami, które włożyliśmy w te wszystkie lata? - Zapytała jego matka, też wstając i podchodząc bliżej niego.

\- To _moja_ przyszłość! Zamierzam znaleźć kogoś innego! - Louis próbował z nimi dyskutować, ale to było bezużyteczne. Byli zbyt źli na niego.

\- Nie mogę tego słuchać! Zastrzegamy twoją kartę kredytową i jesteś uziemiony aż do niej wrócisz! - Powiedział i opuściła pokój, zostawiając Louisa samego ze swoim ojcem.

Louis czuł się jakby miał płakać.

\- O czym myślisz, chłopcze? Czy masz jedną rozsądną kość w twoim ciele? - Zapytał ojciec, podnosząc na niego głos.

Louis zrobił krok w tył, przestraszony jego tonem. Nigdy nie widział swojego ojca tak złego.

\- Dlaczego Louis?!

\- Po prostu jej nie kocham.

\- Jak można przestać kogoś kochać?! To jest grzech! Jesteś wobec niej zobowiązany! - Wykrzyknął.

_O czym ty do cholery mówisz_

\- Ty mi powiedz. - Mruknął Louis i jego ojciec natychmiast chwycił jego podbródek, tym samym zmuszając głowę do uniesienia się, by mogli utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Co ty właśnie powiedziałeś?

\- Wiesz, co powiedziałem, ojcze. Nie _waż_ się mówić mi, że to, co zrobiłem było grzechem, kiedy ty jesteś poza domem z kochanką. - Syknął nisko Louis, więc jego matka nie mogła go usłyszeć.

Następną rzeczą jaką wiedział, była to dłoń zderzająca się z jego policzkiem, tworząc głośny dźwięk spoliczkowania. Policzek Louisa przeraźliwie piekł i miał łzy w oczach, bo nigdy w życiu nie był spoliczkowany.

 - Nie waż się, do cholery, mówić w ten sposób do mnie. I jeśli _kiedykolwiek_ tak bardzo jak robisz _aluzje_ na cokolwiek o czym myślisz, wiedz, że upewnię się, że będziesz kształcić się w szkole z internatem. - Groził i Louis cofnął się, pocierając policzek.

Nie powiedział nic przed odwróceniem się i wybiegnięciem z salonu i popędzeniem na górę po schodach.

To był najgorszy dzień w jego życiu.

Kiedy szatyn myślał, że ten dzień nie może być już gorszy, pogorszyło się. Ponieważ jego matka krzyczała na niego z dołu, że jest uziemiony do odwołania i jego tata jeszcze raz pogroził zastrzeżeniem jego kart kredytowych.

Położył się na łóżku, płacząc, bo jego rodzice byli szczerze najgorszymi na świecie. I kto by pomyślał, że jego ojciec taki był? Wygłaszał mu kazanie o miłości i coś tam jeszcze, kiedy on był osobą, która rozerwie tę rodzinę na części.

Więc naprawdę nie myślał, kiedy wyciągnął marynarski worek z szafy i zaczął losowo wypychać gp ubraniami. Zapakował również starannie swój szkolny mundurek, ponieważ jutro był poniedziałek, a nie mógł opuścić dnia w szkole.

Tak szybko jak wszystko było spakowane, przebrał się w parę dżinsów, polo i burgundową kurtkę.

Robił to. Uciekał z domu.

* * *

 

* **depresja bipolarna** , czasem zwana też depresją maniakalną, jest chorobą, która charakteryzuje się drastycznymi wahaniami nastroju – od stanu pełnej euforii do poczucia beznadziei i głębokiej frustracji. ~ [depresja.objawy.org.pl](http://depresja.objawy.org.pl/depresja_bipolarna__dwubiegunowa_.html)

** Osoba, która uważa się za lepszą od innych i w ogóle za fajną, a taką nie jest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mały komentarzyk??


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś trochę spokojnie - no nie dokońca :)

Nie myślał o tym całym planie, jakkolwiek. Wszystko co wiedział to, że chce wyjść z domu na dzień lub dwa, może przestraszyłby nieco swoich rodziców, więc przestaliby myśleć, że on był nieważny.

Jedynym znanym mu miejscem (i właściwie chciał tam iść), gdzie jego rodzice nie mogliby o nim dowiedzieć, był dom Harry’ego. Louis lubił go bardziej niż lubił swój dom, w każdym razie.

Więc kiedy był gotowy do wyjścia, usiadł na biurku i napisał mały liścik do swoich rodziców.

_Wychodzę na trochę. Wciąż będę chodzić do szkoły. Nie przejmujcie się znalezieniem mnie._

To była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił w swoim życiu, ale był tak zaślepiony furią i smutkiem, że po prostu chciał uciec na chwilę.

Nie napisał jednak do Harry’ego, jeżeli postanowiłby odwrócić się, bo to był zły pomysł. Po zostawieniu liściku na biurku (wiedział, że jego matka wejdzie do jego pokoju o poranku, kiedy nie pokaże się w czasie śniadania), upewnił się, że wszyscy byli w swoich pokojach, nim wyszedł.

Wykradł się od tyłu i po upewnieniu, że zamknął drzwi, zaczął iść w dół ulicy w stronę domu Harry’ego.

Zaczęło padać, cholernie oczywiste, ponieważ Bóg najwidoczniej nienawidzi Louisa. Był przemoczony i drżał, kiedy dotarł do domku Harry’ego około jedenastej.

Powinien zadzwonić dzwonkiem do drzwi? Powinien zadzwonić do Harry’ego?

Wybrał zadzwonienie dzwonkiem, nie tak jak jakiś normalny nastolatek. To nie było długo, aż drzwi się otworzyły i Pani Cox stała tam, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Um, cześć. Jestem tutaj-

\- Harry jest na górze. Właśnie wychodziłam. - Powiedziała, rzucając mu smutny uśmiech przed chwyceniem torebki ze stołu kuchennego i wyjściem.

Louis zamknął drzwi na klucz i zdjął kaptur, następnie wszedł w górę schodów. Zapukał w drzwi sypialni Harry’ego, zanim wolno je otworzył.

\- Louis? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Harry, oczami wędrując w dół na torbę Louisa.

\- Taa. Uh. Cześć. Tak jakby, um- uciekłem z domu? Moi rodzice, uh… naprawdę nie wzięli tej wiadomości dobrze i nie mogłem już tego znieść. Mogę tutaj zostać? Wiem, że to jest nagłe i-

\- Lou, jest dobrze. - Zapewnił Harry i Louis westchnął z ulgi. Wiedział to, kiedy Harry nazwał go Lou, byli okej.

\- Cóż, zamierzam teraz wziąć prysznic, ponieważ jestem kompletnie przemoczony potem i deszczem. - Rzekł Louis i Harry uśmiechnął się, wracając do, co wydawało się być, zadania domowego.

On robił zadanie domowe o 11. Wow.

Louis szybko wziął prysznic, i potem przebrał się w parę dresowych spodni _Nike_ i w wygodny szary sweter Harry’ego.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał jak podszedł za Stylesa, owijając ramiona wokół szyi starszego chłopaka i razem ściskając ich policzki.

\- Zadanie domowe.

\- Z czego?

\- Z maty. - Odpowiedział Harry, przewracając oczami.

\- Nie jesteś zmęczony?

\- Troszkę.

\- Chcesz żebym zrobił ci kawy?

\- Wiesz w ogóle jak zrobić kawę?

\- Nie, ale mogę poszukać w Internecie.

\- Jezu Chryste.

\- Nie drwij z moich umiejętności, Harold, lub przyprawię alkoholem twoją kawę.

\- Nie będę jej nawet pić, zatem.

Louis potrząsnął głową i oderwał się od Harry’ego, biorąc krok, by pochylić się nad biurkiem i spojrzeć na niego.

\- Więc mam robić czy nie?

\- Jasne, kochanie, spróbuj, a jeśli umrzemy, zatem niech tak będzie.

\- Nie bądź taki dramatyczny. - Szydzi Louis, próbując pohamować swój uśmiech na pieszczotliwą nazwę Harry’ego.

\- Wiesz jak wygląda filtrowana kawa?

\- Walnę twoją głową o stół. - Zagroził Louis i Harry zrobił drwiąco przestraszony hałas, gdy Louis wyszedł z pokoju.

Wyszukał „jak zrobić kawę” w Google jak oparł się o ladę, i po całkowitym upewnieniu się, że załapał o co chodzi, był gotów to zrobić.

Dziesięć minut później, miał gotowy kubek kawy i zawołał Harry’ego na dół.

\- Nie możesz przynieść tego na górę?

\- NIE! Rusz swój tyłek!

\- Rany, wrzuć na luz.

Harry zszedł z góry i poszedł w jego kierunku, zanim wziął kubek z ręki Louisa.

\- O mój Boże. - Zakrztusił się Harry, gdy tylko wziął łyka. - To smakuje jak stopy.

\- Nie smakuje tak. Daj mi to.

\- Nie spróbowałeś przed podaniem mi tego?

\- Nie! I to nie jest nawet takie z- och, Chryste.

Louis wypluł kawę powrotem do kubka, nim wylał ją do zlewu.

\- To była najgorsza rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek próbowałem. - Powiedział Harry. - Okazało się, że miałem rację.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz gotować, prawdopodobnie będę miał zatrucie pokarmowe.

\- Jesteś taki irytujący. - Powiedział Louis, krzyżując ramiona, gdy oparł się o ladę.

\- Jestem? - Zapytał Harry, robiąc krok bliżej, więc miał Louisa przyciśniętego do lady.

\- Cały czas.

\- Zatem dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?

_Ponieważ sprawiasz, że czuję się bezpieczny_

_I dom jest tam, gdziekolwiek jesteś ty_

\- Możesz nie być mądralą przez, jakieś pięć minut.

\- Nie. - Uśmiechnął się Harry i pochylił głowę w dół, ściskając razem ich wargi.

Pocałunek zaczął się niewinnie; na początku delikatne muskanie i ssanie warg, ale potem zrobiło się bardziej gorąco, kiedy język Harry’ego otworzył usta Louisa.

Ręce szatyna natychmiast podeszły w górę dookoła w okolice szyi Harry’ego i przyciągnął go tak blisko jak to możliwe, co spowodowało, że ich krocza wyrównały się i naciskały na siebie nawzajem.

Kiedy ręce Louisa snuły się w dół klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, aby włożyć ją w jego spodnie, Harry klepnął jego ręce.

\- Ściągnij swoje spodnie, zaraz wracam. - Rozkazał Harry.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale w każdym razie zrobił jak mówił, podczas gdy Harry poleciał na górę po schodach jak szaleniec. Wrócił kilka sekund później, trzymając w ręce prezerwatywę i buteleczkę lubrykantu. Położył je na ladzie obok Louisa.

Serce Louisa zaczęło bić szybciej, ponieważ oznaczało to, że bardzo prawdopodobnie będą uprawiać seks. Znowu. W _kuchni_.

Harry opadł na kolana przed nim i ruszał ustami po ubranym kutasie Louisa przez parę sekund, zanim całkowicie zdjął jego majtki.

Erekcja Louisa  wyskoczyła uwolniona i Harry spojrzał w górę, spotykając ich oczy, nim wziął go do ust.

Louis zamknął oczy i pozwolił głowie opaść do tyłu na to uczucie.

\- Dobrze czujesz moje usta, kochanie? - Zapytał Harry i Louis przytaknął, otwierając oczy, aby spojrzeć w dół na niego.

\- Chcesz je pieprzyć?

\- Taak. - Tchnął Louis i wolno zaczął ruszać biodrami do przodu, aż czubek jego kutasa wielokrotnie uderzył w tył gardła bruneta.

Podniósł tempo, jednocześnie Harry zapewnił go, że to było okej, i w porę doszedł w dół gardła Loczka, z jękiem, ręce wplątując w jego włosy.

Harry wszystko przełknął i po kilku sekundach wstał. Trzymał podbródek Louisa, dużo łagodniej niż jego ojciec jak razem poruszali swoimi ustami.

Pocierał ich języki razem, więc Louis mógł spróbować siebie na gorącym języku Harry’ego.

\- Smakujesz tak dobrze.

Louis mruknął pod nosem i pomógł mu zdjąć jego koszulkę, następnie pracując nad paskiem. Harry był wyraźnie twardy w swoich dresach, więc w momencie, kiedy majtki spadły, jego czerwony kutas zderzył się z tym Louisa.

\- Spójrz jak dobrze nasze kutasy wyglądają razem. - Powiedział Harry głębokim głosem, zanim wziął obydwa w swoją ogromną rękę i pociągał za nie powili.

Ich wargi spotkały się w połowie drogi i to nie był nawet pocałunek, to była właściwie sprośna plątanina języków i oddechów.

Louis jęknął w proteście, kiedy Harry puścił ich kutasy, ale potem przygryzł jego wargę w momencie, gdy został podniesiony na ladę, Harry rozłożył jego nogi, więc mógł stać pomiędzy nimi.

Przebiegł dłońmi w górę po udach Louisa, potem w górę jego boków i ostatecznie ujął jego twarz. Przechylił głowę Louisa w bok, więc mógł przywrzeć ustami do jego skóry.

\- Nie rób mi malinek tam, gdzie ludzie mogą zobaczyć! - Powiedział Louis i spróbował go odepchnąć.

\- Czemu nie? Chcę, żeby ludzie widzieli, że pomimo że zerwałeś z Eleanor, ktoś ciągle ma ciebie na własność.

\- Myślisz, że masz mnie na _własność_? - Zadał pytanie Louis i Harry skinął głową w jego szyję. Zasysając jego skórę do ust.

\- Nie mam?

\- N-nie wiem.

Louis wysila się do rozmowy, ponieważ usta Harry’ego były na jego szyi i jedna z rąk na dolnej części jego pleców, a druga drażniła jego dziurkę.

Kiedy Harry odciągnął głowę od szyi Louisa, w środku były już dwa palce, powoli rozciągając Louisa. Zrobił nożycowaty ruch palcami, wiedział, że Louis to lubił.

\- O-o Boże.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wiedział, że uderzył w prostatę Louisa, następnie wyciągnął palce.

\- Chcesz to nałożyć? - Zapytał Harry po wyciągnięciu prezerwatywy z opakowania.

\- Spróbuję.

Louis ścisnął czubek i wolno zaczął rozwijać to w dół na kutasie Harry’ego, tak jak widział w filmach porno. Kto wiedział, że kiedykolwiek się przydadzą?

\- Dobra robota. - Powiedział Harry i chwycił swojego kutasa, zanim przejechał nim po dziurce Louisa. Drażnił ją nieco, nim pchnął go w pierścień mięśni.

\- O mój Boże, to czuje się tak dobrze.

\- Jesteś taki ciasny, kochanie, tak jak za pierwszym razem. Niesamowite. - Powiedział Harry gdy zaczął się poruszać, celowo unikając prostaty Louisa, po prostu drażniąc go i widział, jak bardzo on mógł to wziąć.

\- Harry, prze-estań się drażnić.

\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli. - Odpowiedział Harry i zaczął pchać szybciej, umieszczając dłonie po obu stronach pasa Louisa, na ladzie.

Louis chwycił bicepsy Harry’ego do uspokojenia siebie, chowając głowę w ramieniu Harry’ego.

Kiedy Harry dał mocne pchnięcie, Louis prawie stracił równowagę, ale ją odzyskał przez owinięcie nóg wokół pasa chłopaka. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju było obijanie skóry o skórę i ich jęki bez tchu.

\- Kocham cię pieprzyć. - Wyszeptał Harry do jego ucha, ssąc jego płatek.

 _Cholernie cię kocham_ *

Włosy Harry’ego przykleiły się do boków jego twarzy od pieprzenia Louisa i wyglądał tak cholernie gorąco, że Louis mógłby dosłownie dojść tylko od patrzenia na niego.

\- Jesteś taki gorący. - Jęknął Harry i podrapał uda Louisa gdy konstytuował mocne tempo, co oznaczało, że był naprawdę blisko. Czerwone ślady zadrapań pojawiły się na udach szatyna i piekły one nieco, ale cały Louis interesował się momentem ostatecznego osiągnięcia orgazmu; drugiego w ciągu trzydziestu minut.

\- Kurwa. - Przeklął Louis i Harry doszedł na to, bo to było coś, co było tak bardzo gorące - słuchanie przeklinającego Louisa.

Przeciągnął orgazm z Louisem powoli, niemal nie do zniesienia uderzeniami na jego kutasie, zsynchronizowanymi pchnięciami. Kiedy Louis doszedł, zrobił to z jękiem tak trzęsącym się jak jego uda.

\- Spójrz na swój śliczny brzuszek pokryty twoją spermą. - Powiedział Harry i zanurzył dwa palce w tym, zanim podniósł je do czerwonych, spuchniętych ust Louisa.

\- Ssij.

I Louis zrobił to, bo nie chciał niczego poza proszącym Harrym.

\- Taki cumslut**. - Uśmiechnął się Harry i Louis nie powinien mieć rumieńców, ale miał, tak czy inaczej.

\- Pozwól, że cię wyczyszczę.

Louis uśmiechnął się i pozwolił Harry’emu zająć się sobą; jego klatka piersiowa i brzuch były wycierane jakimiś ręcznikami papierowymi i nie ruszał się jak Harry czyścił ladę (i kawałek podłogi0, aż była idealnie czysta.

\- Ile razy mogę dojść, dopóki nie zemdleję? - Zapytał Louis, podczas gdy Harry ubierał swoje majtki, opierając się na dłoniach, więc mógł podnieść swój tyłek.

\- Kiedyś facet doszedł trzy razy, zanim zemdlał.

\- Kto?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Ktoś z Holmes Chapel.

\- Mówiąc o Holmes Chapel, czy kiedykolwiek tam wrócisz?

\- Zrobić co?

\- Po prostu… zobaczyć, jak to się zmieniło.

\- Nie mam co zobaczyć. Domek jest ciągle własnością mojego taty, który jest w więzieniu, więc nie może być sprzedany. I nie mam pieniędzy na transport, tak czy inaczej.

\- Mógłbym cię tam zabrać na trochę czasu?

\- Trochę czasu. Ale nie w najbliższej przyszłości.

\- Czemu nie?

\- Ponieważ nie lubię o tym myśleć. Teraz chodź, zeskocz i idziemy na gorę.

\- Zaniesiesz mnie? - Zapytał Louis jak Harry wkładał swoje bokserki.

\- Mam cię zanieść, kochanie?

\- Cóż, nazywasz mnie dzieckiem***, więc.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się, zanim chwycił tył ud Louisa nad ladą, podnosząc go i trzymając przy swoim boku. Louis owinął ramionami szyję Harry’ego jak jego nogi wisiały po jego bokach.

\- Ile ważysz? - Zapytał Harry jak szedł w górę schodów.

\- Dlaczego? Jestem za ciężki?

\- Nie, jestem po prostu ciekawy.

\- Cóż, jestem zdecydowanie cięższy od ciebie.

\- Ważę, jak, siedemdziesiąt coś.

\- Taa, bo masz mięśnie. Ja ważę sześćdziesiąt osiem kilo, ponieważ wszystko to tłuszcz.

\- Zamknij się. Mówisz, że jesteś gruby tylko, że ja mogę powiedzieć, że nie jesteś.

\- Nieprawda. - Zaprotestował Louis i zapiszczał, kiedy Harry upuścił go na łóżko.

\- Idę wziąć prysznic.

Podczas gdy Harry brał prysznic, Louis mył zęby, a potem ubrał się w bawełnianą piżamę. Usiadł na łóżku i to poniekąd troszkę bolało przez seks, który dopiero co uprawiał; ale to był ból, który był gotowy znieść.

Kiedy Harry wyszedł z łazienki, cały pachnący mydłem i ubrany w dresy, Louis siedział po turecku na łóżku, przechodząc przez pracę domową Harry’ego z matmy.

\- Czy ty właśnie sprawdzasz moje zadanie domowe? - Spytał Harry i opadł obok niego na brzeg łóżka.

\- Po prostu upewniam się, że zrobiłeś wszystko poprawnie.

\- I? Jest dobrze?

\- O dziwo, tak, jest.

\- Nazywasz mnie głupim?

\- Nie, nazywam cię niedbałym.

Harry przewrócił oczami i rzucił zadanie domowe na biurko, gdy Louis mu je oddał.

Louis był pierwszy pod kocem, a Harry podążył za jego działaniami po wyłączeniu światła. Leżeli w milczeniu przez kilka minut, Louis z głową na piersi Harry’ego i ramieniem na jego brzuchu, dopóki Harry nie zapytał go dokładnie, jak jego rodzice zareagowali, kiedy się dowiedzieli.

\- Moi, uh- moja mama była naprawdę zmartwiona i nawet nie przejmowała się zostaniem i pouczeniem mnie. A mój tata-

Przestał mówić, ponieważ jego głos załamał się. Przypomnienie sobie jego taty grożącego mu i policzkującego; to było po prostu zbyt wiele dla żołądka szatyna. Zawsze myślał, że jego ojciec był uczciwym, zdyscyplinowanym mężczyzną, ale najwyraźniej cały czas się mylił.

\- Co z twoim tatą?

\- Spoliczkował mnie. I groził, że wyśle mnie do szkoły z internatem i ja po prostu- nie mogę. - Powiedział Louis, a jego głos zatrząsł się, nim zaczął płakać.

Ręka Harry’ego podeszła w górę, aby pogłaskać jego włosy.

\- Jest w porządku.

\- Nie, nie jest! - Powiedział Louis. - Nie jest. Ponieważ jestem gruby i jestem gejem i mój ojciec zdradza moją matkę, co znaczy, że w końcu się rozwiodą. Jeśli reagowali w ten sposób na moje zerwanie z dziewczyną, jak zareagują, kiedy dowiedzą się, że jestem gejem?

\- Proszę przestań płakać, kochanie. - Powiedział Harry i Louis spojrzał w górę na niego, aby zobaczyć, że on także miał zaszklone oczy.

\- Dlaczego _ty_ płaczesz?

\- Ponieważ ty płaczesz, a ja nienawidzę widzieć cię takiego.

Louis poczuł ciepło na sercu. - Nigdy nie widziałem żebyś płakał.

\- Nauczyłem się trzymać moje uczucia pod kontrolą do tej pory, ale ty uczyniłeś mnie słabym.

Louis uśmiechnął się przez łzy, które zostały wylane, pomimo że przestał szlochać przez swoje problemy. Przesunął się dalej w górę łóżka, aż mógł prawidłowo pocałować wargi Harry’ego.

Ręce Harry’ego owinęły się wokół jego pleców i zaplątały w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej pod przykryciem.

\- Jesteś naprawdę miły. - Szepnął naprzeciw jego warg i Harry uśmiechnął się. - Czasami.

\- Tylko czasami? - Droczył się Harry w jego usta.

Louis skinął głową i schował głowę w zgięciu szyi Stylesa. Zasnęli tak; nogi splątane i serca bijące szybciej niż zwykle.

Alarm Louisa obudził ich następnego poranka, denerwująco rozbrzmiewając spod poduszki.

\- Co do cholery. - Wymamrotał jak wyciągnął to i uderzył w czerwony przycisk na ekranie. To wtedy dotarło do niego, że Harry’ego nie było w łóżku. Chciał go zawołać, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że Pani Cox także była prawdopodobnie w domu.

Szybko umył zęby i wciągnął swoje szkolne materiałowe spodnie i koszulkę w paski, zanim zszedł na dół. Był zaskoczony widząc Harry’ego przy ladzie, próbującego podrzucić (i z sukcesem) naleśnika na patelni.

\- Robisz _naleśniki_? - Zapytał Louis i usiadł przy stole.

\- Mówiłem ci, że wiem jak gotować.

\- Nigdy mi tego nie mówiłeś.

\- Cóż, teraz już wiesz. Chcesz wodę czy sok pomarańczowy?

\- Woda jest z kranu?

\- Nie, zostawiłem wczoraj na zewnątrz wiaderko w deszczu, bo tak pozyskujemy naszą wodę w tych okolicach.

\- Żartujesz, prawda?

Harry potrząsnął głową. - Oczywiście, że żartuję. Wodę z butelki czy sok pomarańczowy?

\- Sok pomarańczowy jest świeżo wyciśnięty czy-

\- Och, do kurwy nędzy, po prostu wybierz coś z lodówki.

Louis wstał z krzesła i otworzył lodówkę. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył, że była ona prawie pusta, oprócz na wpół pustego słoika dżemu truskawkowego, paru jogurtów, butelki soku pomarańczowego i jednego tracącego na ważności mleka.

\- To wszystko, co masz w lodówce?

Harry skinął głową i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musimy poczekać aż do przeszłego tygodnia, kiedy moja mama i ja dostaniemy wypłatę.

\- Co z napiwkami zarobionymi w twojej pracy?

\- Nie mogę zachować jakichkolwiek, bo jestem winny pieniądze wielu ludziom.

\- Och. - Powiedział Louis, czując się nieco smutnym. - A co zazwyczaj jesz na śniadanie, wówczas?

\- Chleb i dżem.

\- Bez masła?

\- Kto kładzie masło na chleb z dżemem?

\- Kto nie kładzie? To były ostanie jajka, które użyłeś do naleśników?

Harry przytaknął i odwrócił się, by położyć naleśniki, jeden na drugim, na talerzach.

To oznaczało, że były także z mąki i wszystkiego innego, co Harry użył do zrobienia naleśników.

\- Jak dostaniesz się do szkoły?

\- Na motocyklu.

\- Nie ma sposoby, bym wsiadł na to, aby pojechać do szkoły.

\- Zatem autobus.

\- Jak publiczny autobus?

\- Nie, Lou, prywatny autobus.

\- Mają taki?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Zaśmiał się Harry, a Louis wydął wargi.

\- Możemy po prostu iść piechotą, zatem? To jest dziesięć minut, tak czy inaczej.

\- Chyba tak.

\- Jak wstałeś tak wcześnie? - Louis zadał pytanie jak jedli.

\- Zazwyczaj wstaję o wpół do siódmej.

\- Dlaczego?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i w tym samym czasie telefon Louisa zaczął brzęczeć.

\- O cholera, to moja mama. - Powiedział Louis i jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Nie kłopotał się z odpowiedzią na jej dzwonienie, lub innym trzecim razem, który pochodził od jego ojca.

\- Nie możesz mówić komukolwiek, że zostałem w twoim domu, okej?

\- Jasne.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, spakowali swoje szkolne torby, a później Harry ogłosił, że wychodzą (prawdopodobnie jego mamie), wyszli z domku.

\- Zostajesz też dziś wieczorem?

\- Myślę, że tak. Jest to problemem?

\- Oczywiście, ze nie. O której godzinie kończysz lekcje?

\- O drugiej.

\- Weź moje klucze, zatem, bo ja kończę o trzeciej.

\- Co zazwyczaj jesz na lunch?

\- W szkole.

\- A obiad?

\- Zwykle nie jadam obiadu, chyba że mamy odpowiednie jedzenie w kuchni lub jeśli wychodzę.

\- Okej.

Pomysł kupienia artykułów spożywczych i zrobienia obiadu dla Harry’ego już zaczynał kwitnąć w głowie Louisa, i uśmiechnął się. Zamierzał wygooglować „łatwe przepisy”, jednocześnie wracając do domu ze szkoły.

 _Dom_.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Eleanor nawet nie starała się porozmawiać z nim w szkole i wydawało się jakby wszyscy już dowiedzieli się o ich zerwaniu, ponieważ dziewczyny zaczęły z nim flirtować i faceci zapraszali go na o wiele więcej imprez niż wcześniej.

I jak gdyby ten dzień nie był wystarczająco gówniany, podczas trzeciej przerwy został wezwany do gabinetu dyrektora. Wiedział, że jego rodzice tam byli, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie został wezwany do biura dyrektora.

Okazało się, że Louis miał rację, bo tak szybko jak wkroczył do gabinetu, spotkał się z krzykami jego matki.

\- Co ty do diabła myślisz, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie?!

Rzuciła potarganym papierem w jego klatkę piersiową. To musiała być notatka pozostawiona na biurku.

\- _Uciekłeś_ z domu? Jesteś zdrowy na umyśle? - Wtrącił się jego ojciec.

Louis rzucił dyrektorowi spojrzenie, aby zobaczyć co robi. Patrzył się na nich, nie mówiąc nic.

\- Gdzie ty się w ogóle zatrzymałeś? Dzwoniliśmy do twoich przyjaciół-

\- Zatrzymałem się w motelu.

_Cokolwiek to jest_

_Przeczytałem o tym w książce_

\- W _motelu_! - powtórzył jego ojciec, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Tracisz swój umysł, chłopcze!

\- Wróć do domu, Louis, nie bądź idiotą.

\- Wrócę za kilka dni, gdy oczyszczę moją głowę i kiedy wy przestaniecie traktować mnie jak dziecko, które nie umie podjąć decyzji. Mam _osiemnaście_ lat! Mam prawo do podejmowania własnych wyborów, zwłaszcza jeśli mają one wpływ na moją przyszłość.

Jego matka westchnęła, prawdopodobnie uświadamiając sobie, że miał rację, ale jego ojciec nie pojął tego.

\- Idziesz do domu i wracasz do Eleanor! Jej rodzice są zdruzgotani! Ona jest zdruzgotana! Wszyscy są-

\- Mówiłem ci, nie pójdę do domu, dopóki nie zdecydujesz, że jestem dorosły i że nie potrzebuję rodziców kontrolujących mojej przyszłości. Teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, mam lekcje.

I z tym, odwrócił się i wyszedł z biura, nawet nie mówiąc do widzenia. Czuł nieznaną mu pędzącą adrenalinę i był niewiarygodnie z siebie dumny, że w końcu postawił się swoim rodzicom.

Jak tyko szkoła się skończyła, wsiadł do taksówki i poprosił o zabranie go do _Tesco_. Gdy tam dotarł, powiedział kierowcy, by zaczekał na niego, więc wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do wejścia.

Półtorej godziny później miał dwie pełne torby będące na skraju wybuchu, wypełnione artykułami spożywczymi. Taksówka zabrała go z powrotem do domku Harry’ego i po zapłaceniu mu, zmagał się z otwarciem drzwi kluczem.

Wydawało się, jakby nikogo nie było w domu, więc nie przejmował się rozebraniem, zanim zaopatrzył lodówkę i szafki, aż ledwo się zamykały.

Następnie przebrał się w bardziej komfortowe ubrania i zabrał się za pracę domową.

Był w połowie równania, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi frontowe się zamykają i Harry go zawołał.

\- Dostałem mój test z powrotem. - Powiedział Harry, gdy tylko wszedł do sypialni.

\- Ile?

\- Osiemdziesiąt dziewięć.

\- O mój Boże, to świetnie! - wykrzyknął Louis i przyciągnął go za kołnierzyk do pocałunku. - Gratulacyjne obciąganie?

\- Tak bardzo jak to kocham, muszę dostać się do pracy w dziesięć minut. Zabiorę się motocyklem, więc będę w domu około… wpół do ósmej, za kwadrans ósma.

\- Okej.

\- Poradzisz sobie sam?

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Oczywiście, że sobie poradzę. Kiedy twoja mama będzie w domu?

\- Ona pracuje aż do jedenastej. Pracuje dwanaście godzin.

\- To jest straszne.

\- Niezupełnie.

\- Jesteś nieczuły.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i szybko pozwolił plecakowi opaść na łóżko.

\- Och, i tak swoją drogą, masz coś przeciwko, żebym ugotował obiad?

\- Jeśli masz czym gotować, nie spalisz domku i nie dasz mi zatrutego jedzenia, to pewnie.

\- Jeśli nie lubisz jedzenia, możesz mnie wylizać****. - Powiedział Louis i Harry wyszczerzył się, zanim pochylił się, aby złożyć pocałunek na wargach Louisa, i wyszedł.

Louis skończył zadanie domowe o wpół do siódmej, więc po wzięciu długiego, bardzo-zasłużonego prysznica, usiadł na stole w kuchni, wyszukując łatwych przepisów do zrobienia.

Znalazł jeden, który brzmiał całkiem fantazyjnie, ale łatwy do zrobienia i miał na niego wszystkie składniki. Całkowicie potrzebował upewnić się, że nie podpali kuchni.

Zajęło mu nieco ponad godzinę sprawdzianie wszystkiego i gdy mył ręce, usłyszał motocykl Harry’ego podjeżdżającego na ulicę.

Nie trwało długo, aż Harry wszedł, rozpinając swoją kurtkę, gdy zamykał drzwi.

\- Rzeczywiście coś gotujesz? Bez konieczności wzywania strażaków? - Zapytał Styles w drwiącym zaskoczeniu, podchodząc do Louisa, aby spojrzeć w dół na nakryty stół.

\- I jak?

\- To pachnie... dobrze, właściwie. - Przyznał Harry i pochylił się, by go pocałować, ale młodszy chłopak położył dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, zatrzymując go.

\- Ew, ale ty nie. Jesteś spocony.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Wezmę prysznic. Skąd masz jedzenie?

\- Poszedłem do sklepu spożywczego.

\- Nie poszedłeś. - Powiedział Harry sceptycznie, ale odwrócił się, aby otworzyć lodówkę, a potem szafki. - Jasna cholera.

\- Możesz mi podziękować biorąc prysznic.

\- Dobrze.

Louis usiadł na stole i poprawił grzywkę, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Kiedy Harry zszedł na dół, przebrany był w koszulkę _Pink Floyd_ i parę dresowych spodni _Nike_. Usiadł na stole naprzeciwko Louisa, dokładnie kontrolując jedzenie.

\- Co to jest za rzecz dookoła tego? Dosłownie nie zjem tego. Przez sprawy bezpieczeństwa.

\- Wydaje się, że lubisz jeść mój tyłek. - Zauważył Louis.

Harry gapił się na niego przez chwilę, nim zgarnął widelec.

\- Dokładnie.

Louis uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany, zanim też zaczął jeść.

\- Więc moi rodzice przyszli dzisiaj do szkoły. - Powiedział po kilku gryzach.

Harry podniósł brwi jak wypychał swoje usta, sygnalizując by Louis kontynuował.

\- I mój ojciec zaczął mi mówić, że straciłem rozum, ale powiedziałem mu, że wrócę do domu, kiedy uświadomią sobie, że jestem odpowiedzialnym dorosłym, który potrafi dokonywać własnych wyborów. - Mówił bez sensu Louis, dumny z siebie.

\- Och, jesteś odpowiedzialnym dorosłym, całkowicie się zgadzam. - Powiedział Harry i wziął łyk soku pomarańczowego nalanego przez Tomlinsona do ich szklanek.

\- Przestań ze mnie drwić! Nigdy nie pyskowałem moim rodzicom, nie wspominając już o przeciwstawieniu się im.

\- Wiem, kochanie, jestem z ciebie dumny.

Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Co?

\- Nic.

\- Uśmiechasz się jak idiota.

\- Lubię, kiedy nazywasz mnie kochaniem. To jest lepsze niż Lou. Lub księżniczka.

\- Lubisz być sponiewierany, zatem. - Zaobserwował Harry.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, ale skinął głową.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć.

\- Masz trochę jedzenia w kąciku ust.

Harry wytarł to, a potem przystąpił do wylizania tego z palca.

\- To obrzydliwe.

\- Dosłownie miałem twojego kutasa w ustach i myślisz, że to jest obrzydliwe?

Louis zachichotał ( _naprawdę_ zachichotał) i Harry uśmiechnął się na to.

\- Wiec, to jest jak randka? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis zrobił się poważny.

\- Jeśli chcesz?

\- Jeśli _ty_ chcesz.

\- Chcę.

\- Zatem okej. To jest randka.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że tak to się potoczy, ubrałbym się wymyślniej.

Harry przewrócił czule oczami, a Louis próbował ukryć swój uśmiech z tyłu swojej głowy, ale nędznie poległ.

8=====D

Następnego dnia ponownie wyszli z ich grupą do _Rockies Dinner_ , i tym razem Harry położył rękę na ramionach szatyna. gdy tylko usiedli.

\- Więc ponieważ Harry i Louis się pieprzyli, kiedy wasza kolej? - Zapytał Niall po przyjęciu zamówienia przez kelnera.

Louis zarumienił się i nachylił się do Harry’ego, ponieważ był _ciepły_ i _Harrym_.

\- Nie wiem skąd masz te informacje, ale my uprawialiśmy seks jakiś miesiąc temu. - Odpowiedział Zayn, otwierając paczkę papierosów.

I to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis nie czuł potrzeby porównywania siebie z Liamem, ponieważ tak długo jak wiedział, że miał Harry’ego, naprawdę nic innego nie miało dla niego znaczenia.

\- To prawda, że mieliście swoją pierwszą randkę w ten poniedziałek? To takie słodkie!

Louis skinął głową, uśmiechając się, a Harry ścisnął jego ramiona.

\- Ja gotowałem. - Przechwalał się.

Barbara i Liam jęknęli, przewracając oczami, ponieważ wcale ich nie słuchał.

\- Co ugotowałeś? - zapytał Niall, oczywiście głodny.

Louis uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął w górę ręce, aby pokazać na migi tę czynność.

\- I cooked chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash.*****

* * *

 

*- I love fucking you.  
    I fucking love you

** **cumslut** \- osoba lubiąca mieć ciało pokryte nasieniem.

*** **baby** \- _kochanie_ i _dziecko_ :)

**** **eat** \- jeść; **eat out** \- wylizać kogoś ;)

***** I cooked chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash – czyli to, co Louis gotuje dla Harry’ego : )


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! Tym razem dzień wcześniej bo jutro mam gości i rano będę tylko tłumaczyć, ~~choć i tak tu wejdę.~~

Więc tak, Louis  _może_ był zakochany w Harrym i  _tak_ ,  _może_ chciał to zrobić oficjalnym. I  _może_ także był zbyt przerażony skonfrontowaniem tego z Harrym.

Był piątek i Louis nie wrócił jeszcze do domu, ale zamierzał to zrobić w niedzielę. Ciągle miał zostawione kilka czystych ubrań, ale planował iść dzisiaj do domu, aby odzyskać samochód. Chciał odwieść Harry’ego do Holmes Chapel, ponieważ częściowo chciał zobaczyć, gdzie Harry spędzał dzieciństwo i chciał także, żeby Harry odwiedził swojego tatę, który był w więzieniu.

Zdecydował powiedzieć mu po szkole, jako że obydwoje kończyli w tym samym czasie.

Louis spotkał Harry’ego za jego szkołą, gdzie czasami palił z Zaynem po zakończonych lekcjach. Opierali się jak zwykle o ścianę, paląc i głośno o czymś rozmawiając.

\- Cześć. - Przywitał się Louis i spojrzał na Harry’ego, oczekując pocałunku. Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił się, by musnąć jego wargi, nim przyciągnął go bliżej.

Zayn z ciekawością spoglądał między nimi.

\- Więc wy, ludzie, jesteście wreszcie w związku? Bo skończyłem ze słuchaniem Harry’ego mówiącego o-

\- Nie musisz gdzieś być? - Poganiał Harry, a Zayn uniósł brwi.

Louis zagryzł wargę jak oglądał Zayna, który był zdezorientowany przez moment, następnie załapując, co Harry próbował powiedzieć.

\- Och, taa, muszę- um. Tak. Widzimy się wieczorem u Nialla, zatem.

Louis pomachał mu na do widzenia i poczekał, aż w pełni zniknie z jego linii wzroku, zanim odwrócił się do Harry’ego.

\- O co chodzi?

\- O nic.

Louis wydął wargi i starał się wymyślić sposób, w jaki zapyta Harry’ego o to, gdzie stali z ich związkiem. To pytanie mogło wszystko albo zrujnować albo polepszyć.

\- Więc, um… o co pytał. - Zaczął powoli, wpatrując się w Harry’ego, aby obserwować jego reakcję.

\- Co?

\- Po prostu zastanawiałem się, bo znamy się już, jakby, długo teraz-

\- Sześć miesięcy.

\- I byliśmy blisko około trzech z nich… więc po prostu, uh. - Wyjąkał, drapiąc się z tyłu głowy, ponieważ jego serce dosłownie obijało się o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Po prostu co? - Zapytał Harry, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy prawdopodobnie oddawał fakt, że już wiedział, o co Louis chciał zapytać.

\- O Boże, przestań patrzeć na mnie z tą żabią twarzą. Zamierzam odwrócić się i cię zapytać.

\- Zapytać mnie o co? - Drażnił się Harry i Louis przewrócił oczami, odwracając się.

\- Chciałem zapytać cię, czym dokładnie jesteśmy. Jak... jesteśmy razem czy _razem_ razem?

\- Hm… powinienem powiedzieć odpowiedź do twoich zachwycających pośladków?

\- Spieprzaj. - Obraził się Louis i odwrócił powrotem, twarzą do niego.

Harry posłał mu wymuszony jasny uśmiech, nie mówiąc nic. Był taki sfrustrowany, Louis zamierzał wybuchnąć.

\- Więc jesteś moim chłopakiem czy nie? Ponieważ wiem, że powiedziałeś, że jesteś aromantyczny czy cokolwiek, ale byłem w związku wcześniej i wiem-

\- Przestań paplać. - Zaśmiał się Harry i umieścił dłoń na ustach Louisa. - Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy byli oficjalni.

\- Jak chłopak-chłopak? Chłopaki? - Louis prawie zakrztusił się swoimi słowami.

\- Jakkolwiek chcesz to nazywać.

Louis wypuścił oddech ulgi, zanim Harry przyciągnął go za kołnierzyk do pocałunku.

\- Uważaj na koszulę. - Ostrzegł w usta Harry’ego i starszy chłopak zdecydował zamknąć go poprzez zmiażdżenie ich ust razem.

Louis był przyciągnięty do Harry’ego za biodra, więc owinął ręce wokół jego szyi, przechylając głowę by pogłębić pocałunek. Był pewien, że jego serce dosłownie załamie jego żebra, ponieważ wszystko, co czuł w tym momencie to motylki i nieznana fala szczęścia, której nie czuł od kiedy dostał _Lamborghini_.

_To jest zdecydowanie dożo lepsze niż Lamborghini_

Pisnął, gdy Harry chwycił tył jego ud, by podnieść go i odwrócił się. Był przyciśnięty do ceglanej ściany szkoły, gdy Harry zacałowywał go na śmierć. Naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko, będąc szczerym.

Przerwali pocałunek minutę później, oddychając w swoje usta, po tym jak skończyli.

\- Chcesz iść na imprezę Nialla? - Zapytał Harry’ego, który ciągle trzymał go w górze przy ścianie. To było śmieszne.

\- Zależy. Ty chcesz?

\- Myślałem, że moglibyśmy zrobić coś innego.

\- Jak co? - Zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się znacząco na myśl o _czymś innym_.

\- Może mógłbym zawieźć nas wieczorem do Holmes Chapel? Wysłuchaj mnie. Moglibyśmy jechać tam i wtedy mógłbym zobaczyć, gdzie żyłeś. I może moglibyśmy odwiedzić twojego tatę i zapytać go o przepisaniu domku na ciebie?

Harry gapił się na niego dziwnie i Louis myślał, że może przekroczył granicę. Oczywiście Harry nie chciałby wracać do swojego domku z dzieciństwa, ponieważ nie miał dużo przyjemnych wspomnień stamtąd.

\- Przepraszam- nie powinienem-

\- Nie. Jest dobrze. Możemy to zrobić.

\- Poważnie? To znaczy, jeśli nie-

\- Lou. Jest dobrze.

I to _Lou_ było jak zapewnienie Louisa, że wszystko jest dobrze pomiędzy nimi.

Uśmiechnął się. - Ale zanim to zrobimy, muszę iść do domu, dostać mój samochód. I potem odbiorę cię spod twojego?

\- Pewnie. - Odpowiedział Harry przed pochyleniem się do kolejnego pocałunku.

8=====D

Kiedy Louis dostał się do domu, nikogo nie było oprócz jego sióstr i pokojówek.

\- Louis, proszę wróć! - Błagała Lottie jak tylko wszedł do domu. - Mama i tata krzyczą non stop z twojego powodu.

Louis poczuł się źle za robienie tego jego siostrom, więc zapewnił ją, że będzie z powrotem niedzielę.

\- Gdzie teraz idziesz? - Zapytała, jak zwykle najeżdżając na jego prywatność.

\- Na imprezę. Przyszedłem wziąć prysznic i odebrać _Lambo_.

\- Och. Okej. Tęsknię za tobą i Eleanor, tak swoją drogą.

_I jesteśmy skończeni._

Louis poszedł na górę do swojego pokoju, gdzie wziął prysznic i przebrał się w parę wygodnych dżinsów, szarą bawełnianą koszulkę i niebieską kurtkę. Chwycił jedną z kopert z pieniędzmi z sekretnej szuflady, zanim wyciągnął klucze i wyszedł.

Wysłał Harry’emu wiadomość tak szybko jak wsiadł do samochodu, przebiegając ręką po skórzanym siedzeniu, za którym tak jakby tęsknił.

**_Louis:_ ** _bądź gotowy za pięć minut :D i nie zapomnij mojego worka marynarskiego!!!!!!_

**_Harry:_ ** _okej !!!!!! xx_

Louis uśmiechnął się na dwa **x** , które Harry ostatnio zaczął umieszczać na końcu każdej wiadomości. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co one oznaczają, ale myślał, że były jak buziaki czy coś.

Trzy minuty później zatrzymał się przed domem Stylesa i czekał około pięciu minut, gdy wreszcie wyszedł z domku z dwoma torbami w ręce. Znalazł czas aby ustawić GPS na adres, który Harry mu napisał.

Louis zatrąbiłby, ale naprawdę nie chciał ludzi w Londynie słyszących jego samochód. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy Harry otworzył drzwi i w końcu wsiadł.

\- Tam nie ma miejsca dla tych toreb. - Zauważył i skończył na wpychaniu ich na stopy.

\- Zapnij pasy.

\- Proszę, nie jedź jak wariat. - Poprosił Harry przed zapięciem pasów.

\- Nigdy. - Odpowiedział niewinnie Louis, mały uśmiech grał na jego wargach.

Harry włączył radio, gdy tylko Louis zaczął jechać i to było to.

\- Więc, wrócę do domu w niedzielę. - Poinformował Harry’ego po godzinie jazdy.

\- Och. Okej. Chyba.

\- I myślę o ujawnieniu się przed nimi.

\- Whoa. To jest… wielka rzecz.

Louis zaśmiał się nerwowo, gdy zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, a potem obrócił głowę by spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Myślę, że zrobię to dokładnie po rozdaniu świadectw, więc naprawdę nie mogą nic z tym zrobić.

\- A jak dokładnie planujesz im to powiedzieć?

\- No cóż… nie wiem, prawdopodobnie będzie to coś jak: _hej, mamo, tato, naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać pójścia na uniwerek, och i lubię kutasy w moim tyłku, miłego dnia, pa._

Harry parsknął i potrząsnął głową, dokładnie jak Louis nadepnął na pedał gazu.

\- To dobry sposób, aby to zrobić. Lub może wejdą na nas tak, jak moi rodzice to zrobili.

\- Nie mów tego lub to może rzeczywiście się zdarzyć.- Zażartował Louis.

\- Proszę kieruj dwoma rękoma.

\- Dlaczego? - Zapytał Louis, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Ponieważ właśnie się pocę i nie chcę umrzeć.

_Więc nie chcesz już więcej umierać_

_:)_

\- Więc co jest pod tym adresem, że jedziemy tam? - Zapytał Louis czterdzieści minut później, jednocześnie oficjalnie wjeżdżając do Holmes Chapel.

\- Mój stary dom. Ale nie śpimy tam faktycznie, prawda? Jest odrażający i prawdopodobnie zakurzony.

\- Znajdziemy hotel. - Zapewnił go Louis, gdy skręcał w prawo i na czas, wjeżdżając i zatrzymując się na pustym podjeździe.

\- Więc to jest to, gdzie żyłeś? Jest o wiele większy niż twój obecny dom.

\- Taa.

\- Chcesz wejść, póki jest ciągle jasno na zewnątrz?

Harry przytaknął, wychodząc z auta. Louis upewnił się, że je zamknął jak podchodzili do przedniego wejścia. Harry pochylił się i podniósł małego dekoracyjnego skrzata, ujawniając klucze.

\- Poważnie? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Moja mama naprawdę nigdy nie była kreatywna.

Otworzył drzwi kluczem, nim ostatecznie je otworzył. Nie ruszali się przez kilka chwil, aż Harry zajrzał do środka. W końcu przekroczył próg, więc Louis podążył za nim.

Próbował włączyć światło, ale nie było elektryczności, co oznaczało, że jego ojciec odciął prąd, więc nie płacił za żadne rachunki, w czasie więzienia.

Wszystko było zakurzone, ale naprawdę nie wydawało się, jakby miał zaraz się rozpaść.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć cały dom czy tylko mój pokój.

\- Twój pokój. - Odpowiedział Louis i Harry skinął głową, zanim odwrócił się i poszedł w górę schodów. Louis podążał za nim blisko, prawie w niego wchodząc, jednocześnie Harry stanął przed drzwiami.

\- Jest naprawdę… ciemno.

To był jedyny sposób w jaki Louis mógł to opisać. Ściany były pomalowane na czarno i pościel na łóżku, która była nienaruszona, była również czarna. Było tam biurko w rogu przy oknie i kilka starych plakatów zawieszonych na ścianach. Louis nie znał żadnego z tych zespołów na ścianie, więc naprawdę ich nie komentował.

\- To jest dziwne. - Powiedział Harry i usiadł na łóżku.

\- Czemu?

\- Ponieważ nigdy nie zapraszałem nikogo do mojego pokoju.

\- Nikogo?

Harry skinął głową.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Ponieważ myślałem, że oni się boją i myślą, że jestem pewnego rodzaju dziwakiem.

\- Byłeś?

\- Co? Dziwakiem?

Louis skinął głową, podchodząc by usiąść na nim okrakiem, na łóżku.

\- Nie byłem dziwakiem, byłem po prostu smutny.

Louis wydął smutno wargi, nim złapał w obie dłonie twarz Harry’ego i złączył ich wargi. Chciał trzymać Harry’ego tak ciasno, aż cały smutek zostanie z niego wyciśnięty.

\- Powinniśmy prawdopodobnie wrócić do samochodu i znaleźć miejsce do spania, zanim zrobi się ciemno i potem przejrzymy resztę domu. - Sugeruje Harry naprzeciw jego warg, ściskając biodra chłopaka.

Louis przygryzł wargę i skinął głową, dryfując myślami do ujeżdżania Harry’ego, jak już.

Brunet wstał z łóżka i łatwo podniósł Louisa ze sobą, zanim postawił go na stopach. Louis absolutnie uwielbiał, kiedy Harry nosił go na rękach, właśnie tak. To sprawiało, że czuł się bezpieczny w dziwny sposób.

To nie było długo po wróceniu do samochodu i podjechaniu w stronę centrum miasta, nim znaleźli hotel. Cóż, naprawdę to nie był hotel tak bardzo jak to był motel, ale wydawał się przytulny i miły, więc zdecydowali się wynająć tam pokój.

Była tam kobieta w średnim wieku w recepcji i było tam kilkoro ludzi spędzających czas w holu, więc Louis myślał, że to nie było takie złe miejsce do spędzenia dwóch nocy.

\- Chcielibyśmy pokój na dwie noce, proszę. - Poprosił Louis i pani spojrzała na nich z ciekawością.

\- Dwa łóżka czy małżeńskie?

Harry nie odpowiedział, czekając na Louisa podejmującego decyzję.

\- Małżeńskie, proszę. - Powiedział Louis i był prawie przestraszony reakcją kobiety. Ale ona tylko się uśmiechnęła i podała mu klucz do pokoju 312.

\- To będzie sto funtów.

Louis skinął głową, zaskoczony, ponieważ to było tak niewiarygodnie tanie, przed podaniem jej dwóch banknotów pięćdziesięciofuntowych. Przytaknęła i wskazała im windę.

\- Nie sądzisz, że najpierw powinieneś kupić mi obiad przed wzięciem nam razem pokoju hotelowego? - Zapytał Harry, gdy tylko Louis wszedł do ich pokoju.

\- _Ugotowałem_ ci pieprzony posiłek. - Rzekł do niego Louis i upuścił torbę na łóżko, rozglądając się po pokoju. Były tam drzwi, które prowadziły do łazienki i mały balkon.

\- Jest okej dla ciebie, księżniczko? - Zapytał Harry, gdy opadł na łóżko.

\- Nienajgorszy.

Harry parsknął i pokręcił głową, zasłaniając ręką oczy.

Louis zagryzł wargę i wpatrywał się w takiego Harry'ego, rozciągniętego na łóżku i wybrzuszonym bicepsem jak przyciskał je do twarzy. Chciał ujeżdżać go bardziej niż cokolwiek w tym momencie.

Więc podszedł bliżej łóżka i oparł na nim kolano, tuż obok uda Harry'ego, zanim przeniósł też drugie. Styles podniósł rękę i patrzył na niego zaskoczony, nie mówiąc nic, jakkolwiek.

Louis pociągnął jego koszulkę i Harry usiadł prawidłowo, ich klatki piersiowe były teraz wyrównane i wargi złączone. Ręka Louisa na ślepo znalazła drogę do włosów Harry'ego, podczas gdy ręka bruneta owinęła się wokół jego pasa.

\- Chcę być na górze tym razem. - Powiedział Louis, gdy tylko Harry zaczął ssać jego szyję.

Harry zamruczał i pięć sekund później, po upewnieniu się, że będzie tam znak na szyi Louisa, odsunął się.

\- Jakby, chcesz mnie pieprzyć?

\- Och, nie! Ujeżdżać mam na myśli. - Odpowiedział Louis i zarumienił się.

\- Chciałbym, kochanie. - Uśmiechnął się Harry i zepchnął kurtkę Louisa z jego ramion.

Louis wstał i potem z gracją opadł na kolana pomiędzy rozszerzonymi nogami Harry'ego ze stopami na łóżku. Harry uniósł swoją pupę, aby przygotować zadanie do łatwiejszego ściągnięcia dżinsów i bielizny dla Louisa.

\- Kochasz ssać mojego kutasa, czyż nie? - Zapytał Louisa, który przytaknął, nawet nie wstydząc się do tego przyznać. Kutas Harry'ego był twardy i różowy, spoczywający ciężko naprzeciw jego brzucha.

Louis owinął rękę wokół tego i polizał grupy pasek od podstawy, całą drogę w górę do czubka, nim wziął go w usta. Uwielbiał sposób w jaki czuł Harry'ego w swoich ustach, cały gruby i pulsujący, z cieknącym preejakulatem.

Podrażnił główkę językiem, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, aby upewnić się, że czerpał z tego przyjemność – czerpał, sądząc po ciężkich oddechach i zaciśniętych mięśniach brzucha.

Wypuścił kutasa chłopaka, nim ściągnął własną koszulkę, a następnie powrócił do ssania. Mógł poczuć własne spodnie robiące się ciaśniejsze z sekundą, tylko od ssania Harry'ego.

\- Musisz przestać, jeśli nie chcesz mnie dochodzącego w twoje usta. - Ostrzegł Harry i Louis uwolnił jego kutasa z głośnym _pop_.

\- W górę. - Polecił Harry i Louis po postu to zrobił, odpinając swoje dżinsy i wychodząc z nich w tym procesie. Później jego bokserki poszły w ich ślad, opadając do kostek przed skopaniem ich i przybliżeniem się do Harry'ego, aż jego kolana uderzyły o łóżko.

Ręce Harry'ego natychmiast podeszły by chwycić jego tyłek i masować pośladki, w tym samym czasie wyciskając pocałunek na jego brzuchu.

Położył dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego dla podtrzymania, zanim raz jeszcze usiadł na nim okrakiem.

\- Lubrykant i prezerwatywy? - Zapytał Louis i Harry wskazał torbę na drugiej stronie ogromnego łóżka.

Louis pochylił się i Harry potrzymał go, gdy to robił.

\- Chcę cię poczuć prawidłowo. - Powiedział Harry.

\- Jesteś czysty?

\- Nigdy nie zrobiłem tego bez prezerwatywy.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

\- Okej, zatem. Ale kiedy wrócimy obydwoje robimy testy.

Harry skinął głową i zassał dolną wargę w usta, patrząc na delikatne ręce Louisa jak pokrywały lubrykantem jego kutasa. Potem Louis pozwolił buteleczce upaść na łóżko obok Harry'ego i uklęknął, tak jak widział w niektórych filmach porno.

\- Oglądałeś porno? - Dokuczał Harry, gdy Louis nastawił go, więc jego czubek trącił obręcz mięśni.

\- Zamknij się.

Harry chwycił ciało na biodrach Louisa i powoli pozwolił mu obniżyć się, aż był całkowicie w jego środku.

\- Jezu Chryste. - Jęknął na widok Louisa siedzącego na nim z kutasem tak czerwonym i twardym i błagającym o bycie dotkniętym.

\- Chcesz się ruszyć czy ja powinienem?

\- Ja. - Powiedział zacięcie i Harry roześmiałby się, jeśli nie byłby tak podniecony.

Wystarczająco szybko Louis popchnął Harry’ego na plecy i powoli zaczął się ruszać w górę i w dół, ręce miał umiejscowione na piersi chłopaka dla podparcia. Zaczął poruszać się szybciej i szybciej, dopóki nie miał całkiem szybkiego rytmu, który zdawał się doprowadzać bruneta do szaleństwa.

\- Wyglądasz tak ładnie na górze, kochanie. - Pochwalił Harry, a Louis uśmiechnął się, zwalniając, więc mógł znaleźć swoją prostatę.

\- O Boże. - Wyjęczał głośno, kiedy wreszcie ją znalazł i w nią trafił, czubek Harry'ego przyciskający dokładnie naprzeciw. Miał stały rytm, i każde odbicie sprawiało, że trząsł się z przyjemności. Zatrzymał się w jednym punkcie i postanowił po prostu ruchać sięw górę i w dół, a potem robiąc ósemki, które go pocierały.

Ręce Harry’ego byłe teraz umieszczone na jego udach, opuszki palców dotykały go, gdy go oglądał.

\- Żadnego dotykania. - Powiedział Harry i pacnął rękę Louisa, kiedy sięgała w dół, by owinąć się wokół jego boleśnie twardego kutasa.

\- Ale ja- - Próbował przekonać Louis, głos zaniknął gdy ostatecznie zwolnił, aż dotarł do pełnego zatrzymania, zbyt wyczerpany i będący na skraju dojścia.

\- Mam cię. - Zapewnił go Harry i kontynuował trzymanie bioder Louisa, zanim zaczął wbijać się w niego, wiedząc jak uderzyć w sam raz w jego prostatę.

Louis poprawił grzywkę, gdy Harry kontynuował uderzenia w niego, nim przeniósł rękę w dół na klatkę piersiową, aby podrapać się po niej.

\- Proszę, Harry. - Błagał Louis, kiedy Harry celowo nie trafiał w jego miejsce kilka razy, utrzymując go na krawędzi.

\- Proszę co?

\- Spraw, żebym doszedł.

Paznokcie Harry’ego podrapały boki Louisa, gdy dał jeszcze kilka szybkich pchnięć, zanim trafił prosto w jego prostatę.

\- Kuuurwa. - Odetchnął Louis i doszedł, jak Harry spełnił ich orgazmy z wolnymi, ospałymi ruchami.

\- Byłeś taki dobry. - Rzekł do niego Loczek, kiedy wyciągnął to i szatyn runął na jego klatkę piersiową, nawet nie troszcząc się, że miał wysmarowaną klatkę piersiową jego własną spermą.

\- Potrzebujemy wziąć prysznic. Nie razem, jakkolwiek.

\- Czemu nie? - Harry wydął wargi i Louis spojrzał w górę na niego.

\- Ponieważ jestem zbyt zmęczony.

\- Będę trzymał moje ręce przy sobie, obiecuję.

\- Zatem okej. Nieśmieszna sprawa.

\- Nieśmieszna sprawa; śmieszna. - Harry uśmiechnął się i Louis usiadł.

\- Mój tyłek boli.

\- Jestem zaszczycony.

\- To nie był komplement.

\- Wezmę go jako jeden, tak czy siak.

Louis przewrócił czule oczami i oboje wstali z łóżka.

\- Musimy jutro umieścić znak sprzątania na klamce, więc może zmienią kołdrę. - Zauważył Louis ze śmiechem.

Harry włączył prysznic i upewnił się, że dostosował wodę w sam raz, zanim wszedł. Louis podążył zaraz po, przesuwając szklane drzwi, zamykając je za sobą.

Miał motylki w brzuchu i ciepłe uczucie na sercu, ponieważ czuł się tak komfortowo będąc całkowicie nagim i _sobą_ w pobliżu Harry’ego, bez obawy przed osądzeniem.

Jak tylko woda uderzyła w jego pierś, sperma zmyła się.

\- Umyję cię. Odwróć się.

Zrobił tak, jak kazał mu Harry, opierając się o jego szeroką klatkę piersiową, ale upewniając się, że jego włosy nie zmokną. Zamknął oczy jak dłoń Harry’ego zbliżyła się do jego piersi, pocierając każdą część Louisa i rozprzestrzeniając namydlony żel.

Potem Harry upewnił się, że umył też jego krocze, nawet nie wahając się masować jąder Louisa jak to robił. Umiejscowił pocałunek na szyi chłopaka, gdy przeniósł jedną z dłoni na jego plecy, upewniając się, że dał wszędzie żel.

\- Harry. - Ostrzegł Louis, kiedy palce Harry’ego musnęły jego dziurkę, która wciąż była obolała.

\- Nic nie robię.

Louis mógł usłyszeć go uśmiechającego się, gdy szeptał do jego ucha. A potem cofnął się, aby umyć też siebie.

\- Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że mogę się zachowywać. - Powiedział Harry i owinął się ręcznikiem wokół pasa. Louis postanowił włożyć puchaty szlafrok, który był zawieszony na drzwiach.

Wyszczotkowali zęby i później Tomlinson wyciągnął kontakty i wrócili do pokoju. Przebrał się w piżamę, a potem wspiął się na łóżko, dostając się pod przykrycie.

\- Możesz włączyć ogrzewanie, zanim wejdziesz?

\- Już włączone. - Powiedział Harry i podniósł koc, aby wejść do łóżka. Zimno ci?

\- Troszeczkę.

\- Będę cię tulił, zatem.

Louis uśmiechnął się. Zawsze myślał, że _tulenie_ było słodkim słowem. Odwrócił się plecami do Harry’ego i to nie było długo, aż poczuł ciepłą ( _nagą_ ) pierś przyciśniętą do jego pleców i ręce owijające się dookoła niego.

Zapadł w sen z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

8=====D

\- Jest _Starbucks_ w tym miasteczku? - Zapytał Louis następnego poranka, w drodze do samochodu. Cóż, bardziej jak po południu, bo wstali o dwunastej i była teraz prawie pierwsza po południu.

\- Jest jeden około dwadzieścia minut stąd. Ale to jest okrężna droga z naszej trasy.

\- Jest dobrze. Godziny widzenia kończą się o ósmej, tak czy inaczej.

Wsiedli do samochodu i pięć minut później Harry wiedział, że byli w drodze do _Starbucksa_.

\- Och, to ma okienko samochodowe, więc nie musimy się zatrzymywać. - Wykrzyknął Louis i skręcił w prawo za rogiem.

\- Jesteś w porządku z jedzeniem w aucie? - Zapytał Harry, prawie szyderczym tonem.

\- Zamknij się i powiedz mi, co chcesz.

\- Powiedzieć ci, co chcę?

\- Powiedz mi już. - Powiedział Louis zdenerwowany, ponieważ był tam inny samochód czekający za nimi.

\- Powiem ci, co chcę, co naprawdę, _naprawdę_ chcę.

Louis zaśmiał się i przewrócił oczami, zanim wreszcie złożyli zamówienie. Zaparkował tak szybko jak znalazł miejsce i spędzili piętnaście minut na jedzeniu brunchu.

\- Nie jesteś troszkę zdenerwowany, bo zamierzasz zobaczyć swojego tatę po długim czasie?

\- Troszeczkę. Ale nie sądzę, że on zaatakuje mnie nad stołem czy coś. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

Jechali do firmy nieruchomości, skąd Pan Styles kupił domek, aby pobrać jakieś papiery dla niego do podpisania.

\- Jeżeli on się rozłości, możemy go pocałować z zamiarem na dowidzenia. - Powiedział Harry dwie godziny później, kiedy w końcu szli w stronę głównego wejścia do więzienia.

\- Będzie dobrze. - Louis próbował go zapewnić, ale mógł zobaczyć, że Harry był naprawdę zdenerwowany, pomimo twierdzenia inaczej.

Podeszli do oficera z jasnym uśmiechem w recepcji.

\- W czym mogę wam pomóc? - Zapytał, krzyżując ramiona i patrząc na nich od góry do dołu.

\- Chciałbym odwiedzić, um- Desa Stylesa.

\- A kim może jesteś? - Kontynuował oficer, oczywiście rozpoznając nazwisko.

\- Jestem Harry Styles, jego syn.

\- Masz umówioną wizytę?

\- Od kiedy trzeba umawiać wizytę, aby odwiedzić kogoś w więzieniu? - Zapytał Harry, zniecierpliwiony.

\- Od początku, dzieciaku. Teraz idź-

\- Jak ty mówisz do Królowej, hm? - Przerwał Louis i położył banknot stufuntowy na biurku. 

Strażnik spojrzał w dół przed zabraniem go.

\- Tędy, Panowie.

Harry zadrwił, ale Louis uszczypnął jego bok i podążył za mężczyzną. Zabrano ich do pokoju wypełnionego stołami i krzesłami, nadzorowane przez dwóch strażników.

\- Przyprowadź Stylesa. - Mruknął oficer do jednego ze strażników, który przytaknął i zniknął. - Zajmijcie miejsca.

Louis i Harry usiedli przy jedynym wolnym stoliku. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale rozejrzał się po pokoju; był w połowie zapełniony ludźmi ubranymi normalnie, w połowie z mężczyznami ubranymi na pomarańczowo i ze skutymi rękoma, które spoczywały na stole. Nie było tak brudno jak wyobrażał sobie Louis, ale nie mógł też naprawdę powiedzieć, że było czysto.

Spojrzał w górę, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego wpatrującego się w coś, a potem zamarł, gdy jego oczy padły na mężczyznę, który był eskortowany do ich stołu, Jego ogromne, wyglądające-na-szorstkie ręce były skute przed nim i Louis mógł zobaczyć fale poznania przechodzącą przez jego oczy, kiedy ujrzał Harry’ego.

Zapadła cisza pomiędzy nimi trzema, gdy Pan Styles usiadł, kładąc dłonie na stole. Louis prześledził oczami jego tatuaż pokrywający całą rękę, niechlujną brodę i zapadnięte, zielone oczy, które pasują do tych Harry’ego.

\- Nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę cię ponownie. - Powiedział Pan Styles chrapliwym, niskim głosem, splatając palce. - Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Noga Harry’ego nerwowo podskakiwała w górę i w dół pod stołem, więc Louis położył rękę na jego udzie, aby go uspokoić.

\- Jestem tutaj, aby porozmawiać o domku. I aby- tylko to.

\- Porozmawiać o czym o domku?

\- Chcę go sprzedać.

Pan Styles śmiał się głośno przez całą minutę, zanim się uspokoił.

\- Chcesz _sprzedać_ domek?

\- Tak. I potrzebuję twojego podpisu do tego.

\- A czemu powinienem go sprzedać?

\- Ponieważ jesteś mi to dłużny. Jesteś _nam_ to dłużny. Spierdoliłeś całe nasze życie, kiedy pobiłeś mnie tamtej nocy. Żyjemy w chujowym domku, który możemy _ledwo co_ opłacić przez ciebie! - Wykrzyknął Harry, policzki poczerwieniały ze złości.

Louis nigdy nie widział go tak wściekłego; to było przerażające.

\- Przynajmniej możesz podpisać ten pieprzony papier i sprzedać to. Podzielimy pieniądze, siedemdziesiąt pięć - dwadzieścia pięć.

\- To jest całkowicie-

\- Racjonalne. Nie będziesz nawet w nim mieszkać przez kilka następnych lat. Zmarnuje się. Zrób tę jedną rzecz dla mnie i mamy.

Pan Styles wpatrywał się w niego przez moment.

\- Dobrze.

Harry był najwyraźniej zaskoczony odpowiedzią. Spodziewał się więcej walki, ale to było lepszym sposobem.

Louis położył segregator na stół, zanim otworzył go i podał Panu Stylesowi długopis.

\- A kto to jest? - Pan Styles zapytał po podpisaniu papieru z małymi trudnościami ze względu na kajdanki. - Twój chłopak.

\- Nie twój pieprzony interes. - Wymamrotał Harry i zamknął segregator, wstając.

\- Przepraszam za wszystko. - Powiedział Pan Styles, a Louis wstał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że usmażysz się w piekle. - Warknął Harry i odszedł.

\- Do zobaczenia tam, zatem! - Jego ojciec krzyknął za nim, sprawiając, że wszyscy odwrócili się, aby spojrzeć na nich. Louis zarumienił się i zrobił krok, ale jego głos uwiązł w gardle, kiedy Pan Styles chwycił jego kurtkę. Widział jednego ze strażników robiącego krok w ich kierunku.

\- Jesteś jego chłopakiem?

Louis skinął głową.

\- Jak masz na imię?

\- Nie powiem ci mojego imienia. - Rzekł do niego Louis, jak tylko jeden za strażników chwycił go za kołnierzyk i pociągnął go na stopy, sprawiając, że puścił chłopaka.

\- Zaopiekuj się nim. - Powiedział i Louis mógł zobaczyć, że był szczery, kiedy to mówił.

\- Zaopiekuję. - Było całą odpowiedzią Tomlinsona, zanim opuścił pokój.

Znalazł Harry’ego opierającego się o ścianę przy wejściu, palącego.

\- Chodź. Musimy ponownie wpaść do firmy nieruchomości i potem jesteśmy skończeni.

Harry kiwnął głową i pozwolił papierosowi spaść na ziemi przed podeptaniem go.

8=====D

Harry stał się sobą jeszcze raz kilka godzin później, po zjedzeniu obiadu w jego ulubionej restauracji, gdzie zwykł chodzić jako dziecko i zrobił selfie z zachodem słońca.

\- Chcę ci coś pokazać.

\- Możesz mi pokazać jutro? Robi się ciemno i jestem zmęczony.

\- Nie, jest lepiej, jeśli zrobimy to w nocy.

\- Okej.

\- Potrzebujemy samochodu, jakkolwiek.

\- O Boże.

\- Pokochasz to, chodź.

Louis pozwolił Harry’emu dawać mu wskazówki, jak dostać się gdziekolwiek to było, co miał na myśli. Okazało się, że było to na wzgórzu, tak jak jedno naprzeciw _Rockie’s_ w Doncaster. Louis mógł zobaczyć całe miasteczko i dalej z miejsca, gdzie siedział na trawie obok Harry’ego.

\- Przychodziłem tutaj jako dziecko… dobrze, jako nastolatek, kiedy moi rodzice dużo się kłócili i nie mogłem spać.

\- To nie jest tak daleko od twojego domku, ale jest sporo wspinania w nocy.

\- Wiem. Po prostu potrzebowałem iść gdzieś, gdzie byłbym sam i właściwie poniekąd pomyśleć.

\- Pomyśleć o czym?

\- O ważnych sprawach.

Louis nic nie mówił, bo wiedział, że Harry kontynuuje.

\- Spoglądałem w dół na miasto i zastanawiałem się, czy moja bratnia dusza była tam na dole. - Powiedział i wypuścił chropowaty śmiech.

\- I twoja bratnia dusza była tam na dole?

\- Nie na dole tego wzgórza. - Odpowiedział Harry i serce Louisa zaczęło bić szybciej, ponieważ _och_.

Harry położył się na plecach, umieszczając ręce na brzuchu, a Louis podążył za nim.

\- Wiesz, kiedy zapytałeś mnie wczoraj o bycie twoim chłopakiem, myślałem, że żartujesz.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ… ja naprawdę nigdy nie myślałem o kimś kiedykolwiek lubiącym mnie dla czegoś innego niż mój kutas.

\- To bzdura. Zayn, Niall, Barbara-

\- Nie mam na myśli tego w ten sposób. Mam na myśli to, że nigdy nie myślałem, że ktoś kiedykolwiek pomyśli, że mam coś do zaoferowania. Uczuciowo.

\- Oczywiście, że masz. - Powiedział delikatnie Louis i odwrócił się na bok, opierając głowę na dłoni, by widzieć go lepiej. Nawet nie obchodziło go, że prawdopodobnie pobrudzi sobie ubrania trawą.

Jego serce było złamane, ponieważ Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak czarujący był.

\- Jesteś miły, i życzliwy, i zabawny, i…

_Jak adorować kogoś, w kim jestem zakochany_

\- I sprawiasz, że czuję się tak komfortowo i bezpiecznie. To wszystko, co ktoś mógłby kiedykolwiek chcieć i potrzebować. Kocham cię za to.

To było zaraz po słowach opuszczających ust,a gdy zobaczył wytrzeszczone oczy Harry’ego, które uświadomiły go, co właśnie powiedział.

\- Nie musisz też tego mówić, jedynie kiedy- - Wyjąkał Louis.

\- Nie mów tego, jeśli nie masz tego na myśli. - Poprosił Harry i Louis wstrzymał oddech, ponieważ ton Harry’ego był taki bezbronny.

\- Mam to na myśli.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiecie, że jeśli macie jakieś wątpliwości czy uwagi możecie pisać??


	21. Chapter 21

Byli oficjalnie razem jedynie przez miesiąc, ale Louis czuł jakby to był rok. W dobry sposób, oczywiście. Zawsze mówił mu  _kocham cię_ przed rozłączeniem się albo kiedy rozchodzili się po dniu bycia razem, zanim poszli do swoich domów.

I Harry nigdy nie powiedział nic poza uśmiechnięciem się i pocałowaniem go, ale to było wystarczające dla Louisa, ponieważ wszystko, co chciał to by Harry był szczęśliwy i czuł się kochany. I szatyn wiedział, że Loczek był obiema rzeczami, więc to czyniło go szczęśliwym.

Ale wiedział, że Styles naprawdę troszczył się o niego, może nawet go kochał, ponieważ trzy tygodnie temu w prima aprilis powiedział, że chce żeby zerwali i Harry prawie się popłakał. Więc to było to.

Był obecnie w sklepie _Rolex_ z Liamem, starając się zdecydować, który zegarek dostanie jutro Harry na ich miesięcznicę. Wiedział, że Harry nienawidził faktu, iż Louis kontynuował wydawanie śmiesznych sum pieniędzy na niego, ale Louis absolutnie to kochał. Chciał rozpieszczać Harry’ego pomimo, że był dwa lata starszy od niego.

Jego rodzice wyrośli z fazy zerwania z Eleanor i teraz było z powrotem normalnie; jego matka cięgle nie wiedziała o oszustwie jego ojca, ale koniec końców Louis planował jej to powiedzieć. Jego rodzina wyjeżdżała jutro w odwiedziny do ich dziadków w Londynie i Louis wykręcił się z tego, mówiąc, że musi uczyć się na egzamin, który był za miesiąc.

(Rzeczywiście nie zamierza uczyć się w sobotę, zamierza zaprosić Harry’ego do domu.)

\- A co powiesz na ten? - Zaproponował Liam, najwyraźniej zirytowany faktem, że spędził prawie godzinę w sklepie, próbując znaleźć idealny zegarek pasujący do gustu Louisa.

\- Spójrz! Możesz także ustawić codzienny alarm! - Spróbował Liam i Louis odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na złoty zegarek wskazany przez Liama.

\- I ma pasujące srebro, możesz kupić go Harry’emu.

Louis zerknął na cenę. To było zaledwie cztery tysiące funtów (+22 000), odkąd było przecenione.

\- Wezmę takie dwa. - Rzekł do mężczyzny za ladą, który próbował mu sprzedać różne modele. - I zaprogramować je tak, by alarm włączał się co miesiąc na dwadzieścia sekund.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i zaczął pracować nad nimi, podczas gdy Louis wyciągnął kartę kredytową. Jeśli jego rodzice będą pytać, dlaczego kupił dwa podobne zegarki, po porostu powie im, że nie mógł się zdecydować tylko na jeden.

\- Więc co planujesz jutro zrobić?

\- Zaprosiłem go do mnie i bardzo prawdopodobne, że zamówimy pizzę i będziemy uprawiać seks. Łatwo go usatysfakcjonować. - Rzekł Louis.

Liam skinął głową i odpłynął, prawdopodobnie myśląc o tym, co Zayn i on robili w ich pierwszą miesięcznicę. Byli w związku od ponad czterech miesięcy teraz i Louis mógł zobaczyć, że byli razem szczęśliwi. Wiedział również, że Liam planował zapytać Zayna o wprowadzenie się z nim podczas zakończenia lata, kiedy obydwoje pójdą na uniwerek. Liam będzie uczęszczał do Oxfordu z Louisem, a Zayn będzie studiował na Uniwersytecie Artystycznym. Była godzina drogi między nimi, ale znajdą sposób, aby to się sprawdziło.

Wiedział, że to było prawdopodobnie zbyt szybko, by nawet o tym myśleć, skoro umawiali się jedynie miesiąc, ale Louis także chciał poprosić Harry’ego o otrzymanie apartamentu z nim (jeśli Harry dostanie się na Uniwersytet w Londynie). Mieli ten sam problem jak Liam i Zayn, jakkolwiek.

Po zapłaceniu za zegarki, mężczyzna owinął je i podał Louisowi.

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział.

\- W końcu. - Jęknął Liam jak wyszli ze sklepiku i kroczyli po bulwarze. To był jeden z kilku piątków, w których Niall nie urządzał imprezy, więc dwójka z nich zdecydowała, że powinni iść i zobaczyć film, może przedtem robiąc jakieś zakupy.

Tak, życie Louisa nie mogło być teraz lepsze, zamierzał skończyć studia i miał chłopaka, którego kochał.

8=====D

\- Wrócimy jutro wieczorem i zostawiliśmy pieniądze na dole w przypadku, gdybyś chciał wyjść i zjeść. - Jego ojciec rzekł do niego następnego dnia podczas lunchu.

Louis przytaknął, nic nie mówiąc. Nie chciał opóźniać odjazdu jego rodziny, w żadnym razie. Harry będzie w domu dokładnie o drugiej popołudniu punktualnie, a była już 1:45 popołudniu.

\- Jeśli jest to nagły wypadek, zdzwoń. - Przypomniała mu matka, jakby był dziesięcioletnim dzieckiem.

\- Tak, matko.

\- Nie przewracaj oczami na twoją matkę. - Ostrzegł jego ojciec i Louis przygryzł wargę, ponieważ chciał na nich krzyczeć, żeby już poszli. Nie mógł czekać na posiadanie domu dla siebie… z Harrym.

Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, i jak na zawołanie, jego telefon zawibrował w kieszeni. Wyciągnął go pod stołem, aby spojrzeć na niego.

**_Harry (buźka z sercowymi oczkami):_ ** _jestem właśnie na zewnątrz_

**_Louis:_ ** _rodzice ciągle tutaj są :/ tu jest jedyny raz jak postanowiłeś być punktualny_

**_Harry (buźka z sercowymi oczkami):_ ** _byłem zbyt podniecony :D_

**_Louis:_ ** _xx_

**_Harry (buźka z sercowymi oczkami):_ ** __xxxx__

**_Louis:_ ** _xxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Harry (buźka z sercowymi oczkami):_ ** __xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__

Louis czule się uśmiechnął na ekran przed włożeniem telefonu z powrotem i spojrzeniem w górę na stół. Wszyscy skończyli ich posiłek, dzięki Bogu.

Jego rodzina zamierzała wyjść właśnie, gdy on wychodził spod prysznica, więc powiedział _dowidzenia_ do nich w drzwiach z przyprawiającym-o-gesią-skórkę szczęśliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Napisał do Harry’ego jak tylko jego rodzina wsiadła do samochodu i brama automatycznie zamknęła się za nimi.

To nie było długo, aż usłyszał kroki za sobą i poczuł dwa silne, wytatuowane ramiona owijające się wokół niego od tyłu. Oparł się o Harry’ego jak starszy chłopak przycisnął pocałunek na jego szyi, szepcząc:

\- Szczęśliwej miesięcznicy.

Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił w jego ramionach.

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz tak podekscytowany tylko przez jeden miesiąc.

\- Jestem, ponieważ nigdy nie uważałem, że zostaniesz ze mną tak długo.

Louis uśmiechnął się smutno do niego, nim zbliżył ich usta razem. Wargi Harry’ego były zimne i smakowały jak czekolada.

\- Poszedłeś na lody beze mnie? - Zapytał Louis jednocześnie jak odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Zaopatrzyłeś moją lodówkę po brzegi, Lou, to stamtąd miałem lody.

\- Nieważne. Liczy się to, że mamy dom całkowicie dla siebie i kupiłem ci coś.

\- Mam też prezent dla ciebie. - Powiedział Harry i podążył za Louisem w górę schodów. Jego kot, London, też szedł za nimi. Harry wydawał się mieć coś do kotów, ponieważ za każdym razem jak przychodził bawił się z nią. I Louis był zaskoczony, bo London ledwo nawet się z nim bawiła.

Nie dlatego, że Louis był wielkim miłośnikiem kotów.

Usiedli po turecku na łóżku, twarzą do siebie.

\- Ty pierwszy. - Powiedział Harry i Louis skinął głową, zanim wyciągnął dwa owinięte pudełka z kurtki.

Harry uniósł brwi jak wziął pudełko podane przez Louisa i odwinął je.

\- Jesteś poważny? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem jak otworzył to i zobaczył zegarek w środku.

\- Podoba ci się?

\- Tak, ale to jest... jest zbyt drogie.

\- Nawet nie wiesz ile kosztowało!

\- To jest pieprzony _Rolex_ , Louis. Mogę przypuszczać, ile to kosztuje!

\- Załóż go. Spójrz, pasujemy i to pika co miesiąc na naszą rocznicę.

\- To słodkie. - Harry uśmiechnął się i pomogli sobie nawzajem je założyć.

\- Okej, teraz zróbmy selfie.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale Louis tylko skarcił go za to, jak odwrócił się i powłóczył, więc siedział pomiędzy rozłożonymi nogami Harry’ego, plecy-przy-piersi.

Otworzył kamerę i po zrobieniu zdjęcie, jego telefon zaczął dzwonić, pokazując, że to była jego matka.

\- Ciii. - Uciszył go Louis, pomimo że Harry ni nie mówił.

\- Halo?

I Louis próbował słuchać jego matki przypominającej mu, żeby upewnił się, że zamknął wszystko nim pójdzie spać w nocy, ale wszystko na czym mógł się skupić były ręce Harry’ego jeżdżące po jego spodniach.

\- Louis? Słuchasz co do ciebie mówię?

\- Tak, matko ja... jestem. - Odpowiedział, ostatnia część wychodzi jak pisk, ponieważ Harry złapał jego powoli rosnące wybrzuszenie przez bokserki, pod jego spodniami.

\- Okej, zatem powtórz wszystko, co właśnie powiedziałam. - Zażądała, a Louis przewrócił oczami, szczypiąc dłoń Harry’ego, aby przerwać to jak zaczął recytować wszystko, co jego matka do niego powiedziała.

Myślał, że pominie to, kiedy Harry zaczął całować jego szyję i ssąc siniaka tam na skórze. W pewnym momencie zaczął wodzić noskiem po linii jego włosów i ssąc jego płatek. Okej.

\- Okej, Louis, zajmij się tym. Widzimy się jutro.

\- Pa, matko. - Powiedział przed rozłączeniem się z nią i rzuceniem telefonu na łózko, następnie wstając z kolan i odwaracając się twarzą do Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś taki złośliwy. - Uśmiechnął się, nim praktycznie rzucił się na niego, przewracając go na plecy, więc mogli całować się na leżąco.

\- Co dostanę? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy odsunął się, aby złapać oddech.

\- Cóż-

Harry’emu przerwał dzwoniący dzwonek do drzwi, i powiedział, jakby na zawołanie:

\- Zamówiłem pizzę, za którą zapłacę, a potem zamierzam dać ci twój prezent, który jest cztery w jednym, więc myślę, że ci się spodoba.

Louis wstał z łóżka i Harry też to zrobił, zanim obydwoje pośpieszyli w dół schodów. Był naprawdę podekscytowany prezentem Harry’ego, i był pewien, że spodoba mu się to, nieważne co to było. Faktycznie, najlepszy prezent jaki Harry mógł mu dać był on sam, co Louis już ma, więc czuł się zadowolony.

Po Harrym płacącym za pizzę, usiedli na kanapie, aby zjeść podczas oglądania naprawdę złego programu na HBO.

\- Jeśli spadnie pizza lub sos na kanapę to dosłownie wyliż to do czysta. - Ostrzegł Louis, kiedy Harry otworzył ostry sos.

\- Czy to cię podnieca? - Zapytał Harry z poważną miną na twarzy i Louis przewrócił czule oczami. Chociaż przenieśli się na podłogę, ich plecy opierały się o kanapę gdy rozmawiali, zamiast oglądania telewizji.

Kiedy dosłownie obydwoje zjedli po dwa kawałki pizzy w mniej niż dwadzieścia minut, Louis obrócił głowę go Harry’ego i zapytał go:

\- Więc, co powiedziałeś, że mi dasz?

Harry uśmiechnął się znacząco. - Pamiętasz, kiedy mówiłem, że raz sprawiłem, że facet doszedł trzy razy z rzędu?

Serce Louisa zatrzymało się, ale wciąż udało mu się dać słabe przytaknięcie.

\- Dobrze. Planuję sprawić, że dojdziesz dzisiaj cztery razy. - Harry zamilkł i pochylił się, aby złączyć ich wargi.

Serce Louisa robiło fikołki w tył na myśl o dojściu _cztery_ razy.

_Więc to jest to, co znaczy cztery w jednym_

_Sprytnie_

\- Co jeśli stracę rozum?

\- Będę ostrożny. - Obiecał Harry, mimo że naprawdę nie zależało to od niego. Zależało to od tolerancji Louisa na tego rodzaju rzeczy.

Plecy szatyna uderzyły o biały dywan jak Harry kontynuował całowanie go, będąc pomiędzy jego nogami i ocierając się naprzeciw niego.

\- Co powiesz na zrobienie tego na górze, gdzie mogę być na łóżku? - Zapytał Louis, próbując zamaskować sarkazmem fakt, że był zdenerwowany.

Harry uśmiechnął się w dół do niego jak obie jego ręce spoczęły po obu stronach głowy Louisa.

\- Pewnie, kochanie.

Potem wstał, ciągnąc Louisa w górę z nim, zanim właściwie podniósł go i przerzucił przez ramię. Louis pisnął, ale naprawdę nie protestował, ponieważ miał do góry nogami widok na mały tyłeczek Harry’ego.

\- Masz dziarską małą pupcię. I moja pizza wraca w górę w tej pozycji. - Powiedział jak Harry szedł na górę po dwa stopnie, jakby Louis nic nie ważył.

Louis opadł na łóżko i Harry nawet nie przejmował się zamknięciem drzwi na klucz, bo byli sami aż do jutra, zanim wczołgał się na Louisa i pocałował go.

On po prostu nie mógł nacieszyć się młodszym chłopcem; kochał go wszędzie dotykać, czuć każdy pojedynczy cal jego ciała naprzeciw swojego. To było tylko coś w Louisie, że miał Harry’ego chcącego więcej, sprawiając, że czuł się jakby nigdy nie chciał pozwolić mu odejść.

Wyprałby Louisa ponad kogoś każdego dnia, ponieważ był słodki i czarujący i Harry absolutnie _uwielbiał_ spędzać z nim czas. Przypomniał sobie dokładnie przeciwne myślenie kilka miesięcy temu.

Harry już wiedział, jak uzyskać Louisa dochodzącego cztery razy pod rząd; obciągnie mu, potem go wyliże, następnie zrobi mu palcówkę i wreszcie wypieprzy go od tyłu.

\- O czym myślisz tak głęboko? - Zapytał Louis i uśmiechnął się. To sprawiło, że Harry otrząsnął się z jego marzeń na jawie i pochylił się, aby pocałować go w szyję.

Jego ręce znalazły dół koszulki Louisa i przeciągnął ją przez jego głowę, pozwalając jej spaść na podłogę obok łóżka. Następnie rozkazał chłopakowi przesunąć się dalej, dopóki jego głowa nie spoczywała na jednej z poduszek i zdjąć spodnie, co Louis chętnie zrobił.

Był już w połowie twardy w majtkach, czekając na Harry’ego robiącego coś; _cokolwiek_.

Harry przygryzł wargę jak rozebrał się jedynie do bokserek przed położeniem kolana na łóżku i pochylając się, rozszerzył kolana Louisa. Potem zmienił pozycję, więc był na brzuchu i zahaczył palcem o bieliznę Louisa, powoli ją ściągając.

Kutas Louisa był czerwony i spoczywał na jego brzuchu, błagając o dotyk. Sam Louis był całkowicie zarumieniony na myśl o dochodzeniu cztery razy.

Harry nie tracił czasu, nim owinął swoje długie palce wokół kutasa Louisa i rozprowadzając preejakulat po czubku kciukiem.

Louis zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o poduszkę, decydując się po prostu czerpać z tego przyjemność.

Język Harry’ego zaczął drażnić główkę jego penisa, zanim całkowicie wziął Louisa do ust. Druga ręka podążyła w dół, aby masować jego jądra i łapał je w synchronizacji ze ssaniem.

Spojrzał w górę na Louisa tylko by zobaczyć jego zamknięte oczy i małe zęby przygryzające dolną wargę.

\- Spójrz na mnie, kochanie, chcę cię widzieć. - Zażądał Harry i niebieskie oczy spotkały zielone.

Harry przestał ssać Louisa po kilku kiwnięciach głową i zamiast tego zdecydował się wyssać malinkę na jego udzie. Choć utrzymywał tempo ręki, wolno mu obciągając jak doprawiał jego uda ugryzieniami i liźnięciami.

Spojrzał w górę jeszcze raz, ponieważ absolutnie kochał widok posiadania Louisa; leżącego dla niego, brzuszek unoszący się w górę i w dół. Jego delikatne palce chwyciły pościel, podczas gdy Harry ssał jego jądra, przyjemne jęki wychodziły z jego ust.

 Wargi Harry’ego złączyły się z czubkiem kutasa Louisa jeszcze raz i ssał tak mocno jak mógł, wiedząc, że Louis był blisko orgazmu.

\- Harry. - Błagał Louis i to zajęło Harry’emu jeszcze dwa razy potrząśnięcie nadgarstkiem, zanim Louis doszedł w jego usta, zwijając palce u stóp jak jęknął.

\- Dobrze? - Zapytał Harry i Louis kiwnął głową, wciąż uspakajając się po szczytowaniu.

Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony, zanim przesunął rękę pod tyłek Louisa, więc mógł mieć lepszy dostęp do jego różowej dziurki. Drugą ręką owinął prawe udo szatyna i przycisnął pocałunek na malinkę, przed obróceniem z powrotem głowy.

Louis był na łokciach, więc mógł spojrzeć w dół na bruneta i widział, co robił. Wiedział, że mógł dojść ponownie, ponieważ oddech Harry’ego był gorący na jego dziurce i był tak podniecony, jego kutas był już ponownie twardy dzięki wrażliwości.

Palce Harry’ego wciskały się w uda Louisa jak lizał długi gruby pasek całą drogę w górę do jąder. Louis westchnął cicho, nie odrywając oczu od grzesznych warg Stylesa.

Harry zaczął kreślić na obręczy mięśni wolne kółka, okazjonalnie wciskając język, aby sprawić, żeby Louis się kręcił. Uśmiechnął się na jego reakcję i zaczął machać językiem szybciej przy jego dziurce przed rozszerzeniem jego pośladków nawet szerzej i ostatecznie powoli wchodząc w niego.

\- O Boże. - Jęknął Louis, kiedy Harry zaczął ruszać szybko językiem wewnątrz niego, wciskając rękę pod niego.

Ogromna ręka Harry’ego na ślepo znalazła twarde, wrażliwe sutki Louisa i to sprawiło, że łokcie się pod nim ugięły. Upadł na poduszkę i zacisnął powieki, ponieważ ręka Loczka teraz skręcała i szczypała jego wrażliwe sutki. To absolutnie doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, jak Harry mógł sprawić, że czuł dokładnie prosty dotyk.

Jego nogi zacisnęły się dookoła głowy Harry’ego, kiedy Harry przyśpieszył tempo języka i wszystko co, mógł widzieć to były włosy Harry’ego pomiędzy jego nogami, co było znacznie podniecające.

Palce Harry’ego opuściły boleśnie twarde sutki Louisa i podróżowały w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Jego lewa ręka spoczęła na jego brzuszku, podczas gdy drugą zjechał, aby owinąć ją wokół jego twardego, ociekającego kutasa.

Louis mógł poczuć mięśnie w jego jądrach zaciskające się jak rozpaczliwie chwycił pościel, co oznaczało, że po raz kolejny był blisko orgazmu i odczuwał to absolutnie niesamowicie. _Harry_ był taki niesamowity.

Jego pierś unosiła się w górę i w dół  i czuł, jakby był bez tchu w momencie, kiedy Harry ścisnął podstawę jego kutasa, co spowodowało, że Louis doszedł po raz drugi w przeciągu godziny, na całą swoją pierś.

Jego włosy były przyklejone do czoła i ledwo oddychał, gdy próbował się uspokoić.

Harry w końcu podniósł głowę i rozszerzył jego nogi, aby mógł wydostać się spod nich. Położył się przy boku Louisa, więc ich wargi mogły spotkać się w prawidłowym pocałunku.

Lewa ręka Louisa pojechał w górę, by złapać twarz Harry’ego, a Harry oparł się na łokciu obok głowy Louisa, więc mógł mieć przewagę.

Harry potarł biodrami o górną część uda Louisa, dając mu znać, że jest twardy w swoich majtkach i nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie w jego wnętrzu.

Louis próbował się ruszyć, więc ich klatki piersiowe były ściśnięte razem, ale Harry popchnął go powrotem na plecy, ponieważ był daleko od skończenia z nim. Jego prawa ręka sunęła w dół ciał Louisa i delikatnie przemknęła po jego kutasie.

\- Co robisz. - Tchnął Louis w jego usta, kiedy środkowy palec Harry’ego otarł się o wrażliwą mokrą dziurkę.

\- Jak myślisz. - Uśmiechnął się Harry i Louis przewróciłby oczami, jeśli nie czułby nadmiernie stymulowany i podniecony.

\- Jesteś już tak mokry od mojego języka, nawet nie potrzeba lubrykantu. - Szepcze Harry do ucha Louisa i wepchnął swój palec, całą drogę do knykci.

Plecy Louisa wygięły się w łuk nad łóżkiem, gdy Harry wtargnął drugim palcem do środka, rozciągając go jak robił szybkie nożycowate ruchy. Nie był pewny, czy uda mu się dojść po raz trzeci.

Już miał coś powiedzieć o tym, kiedy wargi Harry’ego przywarły do jego lewego sutka, który był już różowy i twardy. Harry rozpoczął ssanie go, przesuwając i naciskając językiem na niego.

Oczy Louisa zamknęły się, ponieważ to było po prostu zbyt dużo - palce Harry’ego wewnątrz niego i jego język na jego sutku.

\- Kurwa. - Jęknął, kiedy Harry wcisnął palce tak daleko jak mógł, przemykając nimi po jego prostacie. To wysłało dreszcz przez trząsce się już ciało Louisa i Harry wypuścił jego lewy sutek z _pop_ , zanim przeniósł się na drugi, nie zatrzymując palców ani na sekundę.

To było zapierające dech, jak łatwo mógł doprowadzić Louisa na krawędź trzy razy pod rząd w niecałą godzinę. Wiedział, że im więcej Louis dochodził, tym łatwiej było sprawić, żeby zrobił to ponownie.

Uda Louis zacisnęły dookoła ręki Harry’ego, próbując go zatrzymać, gdyż był nadzwyczaj wrażliwy i czuł się jakby nie mógł ponownie dojść. To było bolesne, mimo że przyjemne w tym samym czasie.

Harry spojrzał w dół na ciało Louisa i był zakochany w sposobie w jaki sperma pokrywała brzuszek Tomlinsona, zaciskając się i rozluźniając z każdym uderzeniem w jego prostatę.

\- Harry, nie mogę. - Tłumaczył się Louis, kiedy poczuł jakby ponownie był blisko, ale naprawdę nie mógł dojść.

\- Tak, możesz, kochanie, robisz to tak świetnie. No dalej.

Harry przyśpieszył ruch rąk do punktu, gdzie dosłownie pieprzył Louisa palcami, ciągle uderzając w jego prostatę. Louis miał łzy w oczach i nie mógł nic poradzić, ale wypychał biodra do ręki Harry’ego, desperacko próbując osiągnąć orgazm tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

\- To jest to, jesteś prawie tam, taki dobry dla mnie. - Pochwalił Harry.

Louis otworzył oczy i starał się obrócić na bok, aby pocałować Harry’ego, który wciąż pieprzył go palcami. Zmiana kąta spowodowała, że Harry miał lepszy dostęp do jego słodkiego punktu. To spowodowało, że Louis doszedł trzeci raz na swój brzuszek z małym skomleniem.

Miał zły spływające w dół policzków, które Harry delikatnie scałował.

\- Taki dobry dla mnie. - Szepnął Harry i wyciągnął z niego palce, nim wytarł je o majtki.

Louis zamknął oczu, by spróbować i nawet oddychał, więc Harry wziął ten czas na wstanie i pośpieszenie do łazienki, aby dostać trochę papieru toaletowego i wytrzeć z tego chłopaka.

Powoli wytarł jego brzuch, a potem wyrzucił to do kosza, zanim wrócił na łóżko. Klęknął nad Louisem, głaszcząc w górę i w dół jego miękkie uda.

\- Połóż się na brzuchu. - Poprosił, a Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Harry, nie mogę. Dosłownie nie mogę. - Rzekł do niego Louis, przebiegając ręką przez włosy.

\- Jesteś tak blisko, dalej, kochanie.

Louis westchnął i obrócił się na brzuch, tak jak poprosił go Harry. Wsunął ręce pod poduszkę, ściskając ją gdy oparł o nią lewy policzek.

Harry oblizał wargi na widok przed sobą i ostatecznie zdjął bieliznę, uwalniając swojego kutasa. Owinął rękę wokół siebie i jęknął głośno na dotyk. Był już ociekający i taki podniecony; nie będzie trwać dłużej niż dziesięć minut, gdy będzie wewnątrz Louisa.

Ugniatał pośladki Louisa przez chwilkę, masując je swoimi ogromnymi dłońmi i przyciskając motyle pocałunki w górę jego pleców aż dotarł do linii włosów.

Przycisnął klatkę piersiową do pleców Louisa, kutas zaklinował się pomiędzy pośladkami i ocierał się o Louisa jak ssał płatek jego ucha.

\- Jeszcze raz i skończymy, tak? - Wyszeptał do ucha Louisa.

Louis spojrzał do tyłu na niego, kiwając głową i przygryzając wargę. Jego kutas był spłaszczony pomiędzy jego brzuchem i pościelą i to naprawdę nie pomagało w ogóle w jego sytuacji. To bolało, to naprawdę bolało, ponieważ główka jego penisa ocierała się o pościel, a była taka wrażliwa, sprawiając, że Louis niekontrolowanie zadrżał.

Ręce Harry’ego powędrowały w dół delikatnych pleców Louisa i chwyciły jego biodra, zanim podniósł go tak, że jego tyłek był w powietrzu, a Louis był na czworaka.

Jego plecy były nieprzyzwoicie wygięte i Harry był zakochany.

Złapał swojego fiuta i przycisnął czubek do napiętego ciepłem kutasa szatyna, zanim wepchnął ją powoli, ostrożnie, aby nie zranić go, ponieważ był w stanie, który wykraczał poza _rozbity_.

\- O mój Boże. - Zdołał wykrztusić Louis i Harry zaczął się poruszać, opuszki palców wciskając w ciało po jego bokach.

Najpierw robił to powoli, a gdy w końcu przyśpieszył tempo, ręce Louisa poddały się jeszcze raz i jego twarz upadła w poduszki. Jęknął, bo jego kutas ocierał się o pościel z każdym pchnięciem Harry’ego.

Poduszka była mokra od łez, a brunet przestraszył się, że go zrani, jeżeli nie usłyszy stałych jęków Louisa i błagania o więcej.

Przełknął ślinę jak chwycił tyłek Louisa, głaszcząc go gdy utrzymywał pchnięcia do środka i na zewnątrz niego.

\- Harry, chcę- - Powiedział Louis, ale przerwał przez szczególnie mocne pchnięcia w jego prostatę.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Chcę cię pocałować, proszę.

Harry zaklął i wplątał palce w spocone włosy Louisa, zanim przyciągnął go do piersi. Ich języki spotkały się w mocnym pocałunku. Louis zaczął ssać szyję Harry’ego po tym, zanim Styles wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i popchnął go z powrotem na łokcie.

Potem przeniósł się nad szatyna, owijając ramiona wokół jego brzucha i pchając w niego tak, że mógł znów dotrzeć do jego prostaty.

\- Jestem tak blisko. - Powiedział Louis trzęsącym się głosem, nawet nie mając siły na wyciągnięcie ręki i pociągnięcie za kutasa. Harry jednak zrobił to za niego, przebiegając kciukiem po szczelince jego czubka, po prostu drażniąc go.

\- Możemy dojść razem.

Harry dał głębokie, mocne zaufanie, które uderzyło dokładnie w miejsce Louisa, co spowodowało, że chłopak zacisnął się wokół kutasa Harry’ego i doszli razem z plątaniną jęków. Louis upadł na pościel i zemdlał na kilka sekund. To zmartwiło Harry’ego, ale potem otworzył oczy.

Harry wyszedł z niego i przyciskał pocałunki na całym jego ciele. Loczek uścisnąłby go tak ciasno, gdyby szeptał mu do snu.  Harry powiedziałby mu, że kochał go tu i teraz, zanim zasnęliby razem tego popołudnia.

Zrobiłby to wszystko… gdyby krzyk ojca Louisa nie doszedłby do nich w tym samym momencie.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nareszcie wszystko się wyjaśni!!!

\- CO SIĘ DO _CHOLERY_ DZIEJE? – Ojciec Louisa krzyknął jak tylko wszedł do pokoju syna i jego oczy spoczęły na ich dwójce.

Harry szybko wyszedł z Louisa, a serce szatyna zaczęło bić szybciej jak naciągnął na siebie kołdrę. Jego życie było skończone. Po prostu to wiedział.

Harry wsunął się w bokserki, a potem w spodnie, podczas gdy ojciec Louisa kontynuował krzyczenie.

\- Co to jest? Louisie Williamie Tomlinson! A kim ty jesteś?! Jesteście dwoma pedałami... w _moim_ domu!!

Louis nie mógł nic powiedzieć, bo był zbyt słaby aby mówić i jego klatka piersiowa była pokryta spermą.

\- Christian, dlaczego krzyczysz? – Powiedziała jego matka i tak szybko jak wkroczyła do pokoju, umilkła. Jej oczy spoczęły na Louisie, który był nagi pod kołdrą, a potem na Harrym, który pośpiesznie się ubierał.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, dopóki nie poznam twojego imienia i nie zadzwonię po policję za molestowanie seksualne! – Wykrzyczał jego ojciec i wskazał na Harry’ego, który przestał Zakładać buty.

\- Nie mieliście wracać do domu aż do jutra. – Powiedział Louis, łzy wypełniły jego oczy, ponieważ to była dosłownie najgorsza rzecz jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiła. To było nierealne.

\- Twoja babcia zadzwoniła i powiedziała nam, że złapali lot do Irlandii tego poranka, więc wróciliśmy! Chcieliśmy ją zaskoczyć, ale dobrze, że wróciliśmy! To oburzające! To jest _grzech_! – Przyszła kolej matki na krzyczenie na niego.

\- Czy to dlatego zerwałeś z Eleanor? Dla tej szumowiny kelnera.

Ciśnienie krwi Louisa urosło, ponieważ jak _śmiał_ jego ojciec mówić w ten sposób o Harrym. Harrym, który był kochany i miły i po prostu _Harrym_.

\- Dzwonię na policję za wtargnięcie i molestowanie seksualne, a potem zadzwonię do szkoły z internatem W Walii. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy musisz powtarzać twój ostatni rok, ale wybywasz stąd! Z dala od tego punka!

\- Proszę nie, proszę. – Błagał Louis i _świetnie_ , że teraz płacze.

\- A ty pójdziesz do więzienia. – Ostrzegł jego ojciec i owinął rękę wokół ramienia Harry’ego.

Harry oddalił się od dotyku i wyglądał jakby był bliski uderzenia go.

\- To nie przejdzie bezkarnie-

Louis powiedział jedyną rzecz, jaką wiedział, że uspokoiłaby ojca i może poprawi rzeczy:

\- Wrócę do Eleanor, poproszę ją o rękę na zakończeniu roku! Na oczach wszystkich. Proszę. Przestanę widywać się z nim. Tylko nie... – _Nie rób mu nic. Proszę. Kocham go._ – Nie odsyłąj mnie.

Trójka z nich spoglądała na Louisa, ale wyraz twarzy Harry’ego był najgorszy. Wyglądał, jakby właśnie dostał najgorszą wiadomość kiedykolwiek i był zmiażdżony.

\- W porządku. – Jego ojciec w końcu powiedział, prawdopodobnie wyłapując spojrzenie syna. Louis próbował pokazać mu, że mógłby powiedzieć matce o jego romansie.

Jego ojciec wypuścił ramię Harry’ego i Harry spojrzał na Louisa ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Obiecałeś. – Powiedział i nawet nie patrzył w tył jak wychodził z pokoju. Jak tylko drzwi frontowe się zamknęły z trzaskiem, jego rodzice odwrócili się, aby spojrzeć na niego z rękoma na biodrach.

Serce Louisa czuło się takie malutkie, mimo to było ciężkie w jego piersi na te słowa. Obiecał Harry’emu kochać go, że nie złamie jego serca- i ciągle to utrzymywał.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy. Zadzwoń do Eleanor jak tylko się ubierzesz. Pójdziesz jutro do kościoła i powiemy pastorowi o wychrzczeniu cię z cokolwiek ten chłopak ci zrobił. – Powiedziała jego matka, a ojciec skinął w zgodzie. Louis chciał umrzeć.

\- Lunch będzie gotowy za trzydzieści minut. – Było wszystkim, co jego matka powiedziała, zanim obydwoje wyszli z pokoju, pozostawiając Louisa wpatrującego się w zewnętrzną część drzwi.

Nie było pięć sekund później, kiedy upadł na plecy i zaczął płakać. I nie przestał płakać przez resztę dnia, nawet nie trudząc się zejściem na dół na lunch lub obiad.

Jego życie nie miało sensu, jeśli nie mógł mieć już więcej Harry’ego.

8=====D

Dwa dni później, zjawił się w szkole trzymając rękę Eleanor. Eleanor, która ochoczo przyjęła jego przeprosiny i wierzyła mu, kiedy mówił jej, że nie myślał trzeźwo w dniu zerwania z nią. Eleanor, która przyznała, że zdradzała go przez rok, dwa lata temu z facetem, który nie uczęszczał już do ich szkoły.

I Louis nie mógł nic zrobić przeciwko temu. Zaakceptował to, ponieważ też zdradzał, pomimo że to nie sprawiło, iż to było okej.

Tydzień później jego ojciec zapukał do jego drzwi i wszedł z małym aksamitnym pudełeczkiem zawierającym diamentowy pierścionek, który miał dać Eleanor w dniu zakończenia szkoły, przed każdym obecnym. Louis nigdy nie był taki nieszczęśliwy.

Nie rozmawiał z Harrym od tamtego dnia, kiedy wbili do niego. Barbara i Liam wiedzieli o wszystkim, co oznaczało, że reszta ich grupy też prawdopodobnie wiedziała. Louis nie mógł wychodzić gdziekolwiek indziej niż szkoła i to czyniło go płaczącym każdego pojedynczego dnia po powrocie do domu.

Jego rodzice zabrali jego karty kredytowe, _Lamborghini_ i telefon, ale nawet go to nie obchodziło. Wszystko, co go obchodziło to Harry na będący przy jego boku każdej nocy jak zapadał w sen lub Harry nie wysyłający _dzień dobry_ z dwoma xna końcu.

Pewnego dnia przeglądając swoją garderobę, starając się znaleźć coś do ubrania po domu, natknął się na szary sweter. Szary sweter Harry’ego.

Dokładnie tam upadł na kolana, ponieważ to pachniało jak Harry. To pachniało jak _dom_. Spał w nim każdej nocy od tamtej pory. Nawet nie kłopotał się z wkładaniem go do kosza na brudną bieliznę, obawiając się że zapach Harry’ego się spierze. Jego serce bolało i nie mógł zrobić nic, ale żył z tym, ponieważ nie wiedział nic, lecz Harry mógł sprawić, żeby poczuł się lepiej.

To było niefortunne, ponieważ nie było sposobu, aby kiedykolwiek zobaczył go ponownie; jego rodzice upewnili się co do tego.

Najgorszym dniem jego życia nie był 22 kwietnia, był to 22 maja, kiedy jego zegarek obudził go informując, że byłaby to ich dwumiesięcznica. Louis nie wyszedł z łóżka w ten piątek, udając chorego. Egzaminy końcowe były za dwa tygodnie, a bal był za jeden i Louis nie chciał robić żadnej z nich.

Gdy wdał się w kłótnię z rodzicami w niedzielę przed kościołem, jego pierwszym odruchem było uciec do Harry’ego, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że nie mógł już więcej tego zrobić.

Wszystkim co chciał zrobić było tulenie się z Harrym, ale to było niemożliwe, od kiedy Harry prawdopodobnie nigdy nie porozmawia z nim ponownie.

8=====D

-Myślę, że zabiorę jutro Zayna na bal. – Powiedział Liam czwartkowego popołudnia, kiedy szkoła się skończyła i dostali się do kolejki kupić bilety.

\- Zayna? – Zapytał zaskoczony Louis, próbując ignorować nieprzyjemne uczucie w sercu, które było mieszanką bólu i zazdrości. Zazdrości, ponieważ Liam był w stanie przyprowadzić Zayna na bal. Zayna, którego kochał i planował przeprowadzić z nim po ukończeniu szkoły.

\- Taa. Powiedziałem moim rodzicom wczoraj i byli zaskakująco chłodni z tym. Chcą go spotkać, jakkolwiek.

\- Idę z Eleanor. – Było wszystkim, co Louis zdołał odpowiedzieć.

Liam otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął je w ostatniej sekundzie.

\- Co? – Zapytał Louis.

\- Nic, po prostu...  wiesz, że Lindsay zerwała z Tomem dwa tygodnie temu, prawda?

Louis przytaknął, wzruszając ramionami.

\- I teraz ona kupuje, um- bilety.

Louis obejrzał się za siebie, aby zobaczyć Lindsay gawędzącą z jakimś facetem, kilka ludzi dalej za nim.

\- Dla kogo?

\- Dla niej. I Harry’ego.

\- Co? – Zapytał Louis i wszystko zaczęło się kręcić.

\- Widziałem ich w zeszłym tygodniu na imprezie Nialla. Mam na myśli, poszli razem. Ona go ssała.

Louis nie wiedział co zrobić, jak zareagować. To było zbyt dużo. Spędził ostatni miesiąc na płakaniu przez kogoś, kogo najwyraźniej nawet nie obchodzi. Zdecydował się nie odpowiadać Liamowi i rzeczywiście udało mu się powstrzymać łzy aż wrócił do domu.

 Po prostu chciał by rok szkolny się skończył, więc mógłby się wyprowadzić. Ale potem przypomniał sobie, że żądano od niego oświadczenia się Eleanor na zakończeniu szkoły, tuż po jego mowie pożegnalnej. Bał się tego dnia.

Następnego dnia wszyscy w szkole byli podekscytowaniu balem i każdy, kto nie był w wieku Louisa był nadąsany, ponieważ _bal maturalny_ był zawsze najlepszy. Louis handlowałby tym z jakimiś zdesperowanymi pierwszakami, jeśli by mógł. To będzie miało miejsce w hotelu jego wujka, oczywiście i każdy, kto kupił bilet miał numer pokoju napisany na nim. Louis nie chciał mieć _pokoju_. Chciał wyjść.

Tak się nie stało, więc punktualnie o siódmej był przed domkiem Eleanor. Barbara zamówiła limuzynę i Zayn, Niall i Perrie byli już w środku, kiedy podjechali pod jego dom. Plan był, aby pojechać pod każdy domek ich randek, żeby ich podwieźć.

Eleanor była ubrana w różową koktajlową sukienkę, a Louis nawet nie przejmował się z komplementowaniem jej, zanim pozował do zdjęć przed jej rodzicami. Jej matka komplementowała jak dobrze razem wyglądają. Włosy Louisa były podniesione w quiffa, a jego blezer pasował do butów.

Limuzyna podjechała pod dom Liama po tym i Eleanor nie powiedziała nic, kiedy zobaczyła Zayna całującego Liama w usta, ani kiedy zobaczyła Perrie prawie obściskującą się z Jade po podjechaniu po nią. Serce Louisa upadło, ponieważ był jedyny, który nie bierze kogoś, kogo kochał (lub nawet trochę lubił) na bal.

I to nieprzyjemne uczucie w jego jelitach spowodowanych ideą Harry’ego przechodzącego na bal z Lindsay nie sprawiało, że czuł się jakkolwiek lepiej.

Louis starał się znaleźć dziewczynę z fryzurą na chłopaka w holu, jak tylko przeszedł po czerwonym dywanie i zrobił zdjęcie przy wejściu. Wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi, gdy zauważył ją z facetem rozpoznanym jako ktoś ze szkoły Nialla.

_Więc Harry nie przyjdzie dziś wieczorem_

Nie wiedział czy być smutnym czy szczęśliwym z tym. Niall i Zayn wymieniali się nerwowymi spojrzeniami przez cały proces wręczania ich pokojowych kluczy i Louis chciał spytać ich o to, ale nie dostał szansy, bo wszyscy już wchodzili do ogromnej sali balowej.

Mógł zobaczyć dwie korony na stole obok sceny i przewrócił oczami, ponieważ wiedział, że bardzo prawdopodobnie wygra koronę. Nie chciał tego.

Ich stół tuż obok sceny; okrągły stół na dziesiątkę, jak zwykle. Lindsay i jej chło… przyjaciel także do nich dołączyli i na czas pokój był pełny. Byli tam kelnerzy ubrani w wyrafinowane garnitury nosząc tace z szampanem.

Louis miał powiedzieć Liamowi coś o tym całym _królewskim balu_ , ale potem zamarł.

Poczuł zapach Harry’ego, nim faktycznie go zobaczył. Obrócił głowę jak tylko Harry postawił tacę ze szklankami na ich stole, zbyt zajęty obsługiwaniem ich szampanem i żartowaniem z Niallem aby uświadomić sobie, że Louis też tam był.

Jednak zauważył Louisa kilka sekund później, ponieważ jego ręka zacisnęła się wokół szkła troszkę zbyt mocno i jego oczy spoczęły na Eleanor, która była w trakcie zrobienia selfie.

Louis wstrzymał oddech, nie odrywając oczu od tych zielonych. Wygląd Harry’ego zapierał dech w piersiach w dobrej jakości czarnym garniturze i białą koszulą w kropki, tatuaże wystawały spod kołnierzyka.

Był piękny i Louis był tak zakochany, że to bolało.

Harry przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i przybił żółwika z Zaynem, nim zniknął.

Louis był bardzo świadomy spojrzeń swoich przyjaciół i postanowił poprosić Eleanor do tańca, więc mógł unikać niewygodnej ciszy i spojrzeń. Cały stół żartował minutę później i pomimo, że Eleanor kręciła tyłkiem naprzeciw niego podczas śmiałej piosenki, jego oczy szukały Harry’ego.

Znalazł go w kącie, rozmawiającego z kelnerką, która była zbyt zajęta kręceniem włosów niż faktycznym pamiętaniu o napełnianiu kieliszków szampanem.

To było takie dziwne widzieć Harry’ego po całym miesiącu bez kontaktu. Jego całe ciało nie chciało niczego więcej niż podejść i go kurwa wycałować.

Kiedy dziewczyna dotknęła jego ramienia, wtedy kiedy Louis zdecydował, że to był czas by zainterweniować.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? Zamierzam poprosić o coś. – Zapytał Eleanor bez przekonania.

\- Koktajl. Twój wybór. – Uśmiechnęła się i musnęła jego wargi, zanim odszedł od niej.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego jak Louis podszedł z nierówno bijącym sercem. Jego dłonie były spocone, ale zrobił _to_.

\- Tamten stół potrzebuje dolewki. – Rzekł do kelnerki, z której identyfikatora czytało się _Molly._

Przytaknęła, prawdopodobnie uznając go jako bratanka szefa i odwróciła się do Harry’ego przed odejściem:

\- Więc wpadniesz do mojego pokoju jak wysprzątamy?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i Louis zagryzł wargę, zanim Molly zniknęła.

\- Eleanor chce - uh. Koktajl. Ja chciałbym trochę wody. – Powiedział, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

Harry nie odpowiedział przez chwilę. – Jakiego rodzaju koktajl?

Serce Louisa podskoczyło do gardła na dźwięk jego chrapliwego głosu. Tęsknił za nim tak bardzo.

\- Najsilniejszy jaki masz. Chcę, żeby padła nim będziemy mogli zrobić cokolwiek dziś wieczorem.

Harry skinął głową, ale nie ruszył się. Louis chciał go pocałować.

\- Wróciliście do siebie.

\- Mhm. – Odpowiedział Louis smutno.

\- Nie wydajesz się być z tym zbyt szczęśliwy.

\- Nie jestem. Jestem smutny. Byłem smutny przez miesiąc.

Harry kiwnął na to, jakby chciał powiedzieć _ja też_ , zanim zostawił Louisa samego, więc mógł przynieść mu drinki.

Louis patrzył jak odchodzi wciąż w tym samym garniturze. Zastanawiał się, czy kupił go sam czy to był uniform na dzisiejszy wieczór. Jego pytanie dostało odpowiedź, kiedy zobaczył innego kelnera w takim samym garniturze, ale z inną koszulą.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Powiedział Harry i podał Louisowi butelkę wody oraz szklankę pełną koktajlu. Louis zmarszczył brwi i powąchał drinka Eleanor.

\- O Boże, co w tym jest?

\- Siedemdziesiąt pięć procent wódki i dwadzieścia pięć procent coli.

\- Dziękuję. – Powiedział Louis ledwo słyszalnie przed zasygnalizowaniem Eleanor, aby poszła do ich stolika. Nie był pewny, dlaczego nie poprosił Harry’ego o przyniesienie napojów bezpośrednio do ich stolika.

Pięć minut po tym, jak Eleanor usiadła, wypiła już swojego drinka i poprosiła o następny. Louis nie miał nic przeciwko; tak długo jak ona kontynuowała picie, było w porządku. A jeśli zostałaby wybrana na królową balu, byłaby zbyt pijana by zatańczyć z Louisem, co byłoby niesamowite.

Kelnerzy przynieśli dania główne po godzinie tańców, a jedenaście osób już zbierało się przed sceną, gdzie dyrektor zaczął ogłaszać _koronowanie_ , jak większość ludzi lubi to nazywać. Louis myślał, że to jest bzdura.

\- Poproszę nominowanych, aby weszli na scenę jak ich wywołam. Nominowani na króla balu są… Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson i Tom Daley.

Louis przewrócił oczami jak ludzie zaklaskali na nich i podążył za Liamem w górę schodów, żeby stanąć na scenie przed wszystkimi w jego wieku.

Oczami odnalazł te Harry’ego, który opierał się o ścianę, obok innego kelnera, oglądając go i potrząsając głową.

\- A nominowane na królową balu są… Eleanor Calder, Barbara Palvin i Jade Thirlwall.

Trzy dziewczyny weszły na scenę, a Eleanor prawie potknęła się o akordy mikrofonu, chichocząc jak stanęła w linii pomiędzy Barbarą i Jade.

\- I tego rocznym królem balu jest…

_Drogi Boże nie ja proszę proszę proszę_

\- Louis Tomlinson!

Louis przewrócił oczami, ale szybko udał uśmiech jak podszedł, więc jeden z nauczycieli mógł położyć mu koronę na głowie. Czuł się śmiesznie, ale wszyscy wydawali się go wychwalać; a normalnie kochał uwagę, ale jedyną osobą, od której chciał uwagi była jedyną, która nie wydawał się cieszyć tym wszystkim.

\- A tego roczną królową balu jest… Barbara Palvin!

Wszyscy wiwatowali, a Louis westchnął z ulgą, ponieważ nie będzie musiał tańczyć z Eleanor przed wszystkimi. Barbara posłała mu uspakajające oczko jak była koronowana, a potem zeszli razem po schodach, czekając na rozpoczęcie wolnej piosenki, więc mogliby mieć ich _królewski taniec_ , jak większość ludzi to nazywała.

\- Harry patrzy. – Szepnęła jednocześnie jak zaczęli tańczyć przed wszystkimi.

\- Co on robi? – Odszepnął Louis.

\- Patrzy.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, rozmawia z kimś?

\- Ta, z tamtą kelnerką.

\- Ona zaprosiła go do swojego pokoju dziś wieczorem.

\- Och.

\- Uważasz, że pójdzie?

\- Nie wiem, ale jest tylko jeden jedyny sposób na dowiedzenie się tego. – Powiedziała Barbara i Louis zmarszczył brwi jak kołysali się na parkiecie.

\- Jaki sposób? – Zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Idź do jego pokoju po północy, gdy taniec się skończy.

\- On ma pokój?

Przytaknęła i Louis wyciągnął rękę do niej, żeby zrobiła piruet.

\- Niall mi powiedział, że personel zostaje na wieczór w hotelu, tak mu powiedział Harry. – Rzekła do niego jednocześnie jak byli ponownie pierś przy piersi.

\- Jaki ma pokój? – Zapytał Louis, niepewny czy chciał iść do pokoju Harry’ego po skończeniu balu.

\- Nie wiem. Możesz się dowiedzieć.

Skinął głową i podziękował jej, zanim obydwoje ukłonili się, bo piosenka dobiegła końca. To nie było długo, nim parkiet wypełnił się ponownie i zainteresowanie zeszło z Louisa.

\- Nie wygrałam. – Eleanor dąsała się na niego i owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi.

\- Szkoda. – Powiedział i próbował zdjąć jej ręce, ale ona wzięła to jako sygnał, żeby pochylić się i pocałować go. Louis odepchnąłby ją, ale jej język był już w jego ustach i ludzie oglądali ich, dopingując im.

_Co się rzeczywiście pieprzy_

_Czy wszyscy są tutaj upośledzeni_

\- Jesteś pijana. – Rzekł do Eleanor, kiedy oderwała się od jego ust, pozostawiając ślad śliny pomiędzy ich ustami. To było jedynie atrakcyjne i gorące, kiedy działo się z nim i z Harrym.

\- A ty jesteś Louis. – Zachichotała, wcale nie tak słodko jak prawdopodobnie myślała, że była.

Odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć gdzie wszyscy spoglądali i zobaczył Liama w rozwiniętej sesji obściskiwania się z Zaynem na środku parkietu. Poczuł smutek, ponieważ naprawdę życzył sobie by to byli on i Harry.

Na szczęście, wszystkich wkrótce poproszono o zajęcie miejsc przy stołach, więc mogli pokazać mały pokaz slajdów ze zgromadzonymi zdjęciami wszystkich przez cały rok przez kółko fotograficzne. Barbara była jedynym przyjacielem Louisa, która była w tym kółku.

Wyświetlali pokaz slajdów na dużych kurtynach na scenie, w połowie tego każdy był we łzach, który oglądał Harry’ego oglądającego pokaz slajdów. Nie uśmiechał się w czasie pokazu slajdów. Z wyjątkiem, że zrobił to, właśnie w tym momencie i Louis obrócił głowę do ekranu, tylko aby zobaczyć zdjęcie siebie samego przy stole w trakcie lunchu, robiącego obrzydzone miny jak próbował sałatkę.

_O Boże_

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałaś to zdjęcie do tego! – Rzekł do Barbary, która już wydmuchiwała swój nos.

Były w tym dwa zdjęcia więcej, jedno jego i Liama na podwórku szkolnym przy drzewie i jedno jego robiącego zabawną minę z zezowatymi oczami.

\- Poważnie? – Jęknął, a ona tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Pokaz slajdów skończył się i wszyscy klaskali, kilkoro ludzi nawet zrobiło owację na stojąco, co, okej, nie było konieczne.

\- To po imprezie idziemy do pokoju 420, chcesz iść? – Zapytał go Eleanor, kiedy wytyczyli drogę wyjścia z sali balowej piętnaście minut później.

\- Uh… Tylko muszę coś sprawdzić, nim przyjdę. Masz klucz, racja?

Przytaknęła i Louis sprawdził, czy miał własną kartę przed podejściem do recepcji. Upewnił się, że nie było nikogo w pobliżu, a następnie obrócił głowę do recepcjonistki.

\- Cześć, mogę prosić o dostanie czyjegoś numery pokoju? – Zapytał i pani spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- To prywatne, obawiam się.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, potrzebuję-

\- To poufne Panie-

\- Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. Teraz daj mi cholerny numer pokoju Harry’ego Stylesa.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się i skinęła szybko głową, zanim wpisała coś w komputerze.

\- Harry Styles jest na ostatnim piętrze, pokój 931. To piętro personelu.

\- Dziękuję. – Powiedział Louis i potem udał się na spacer w stronę kuchni, aby spytać o kolejnego drinka i może poszukać Harry’ego.

Potrzebował troszkę alkoholu w organizmie, jeżeli chciał iść do jego pokoju.

\- Mogę dostać _Vodka Soda_ , proszę. – Powiedział do jednego z kelnerów.

Dwie minuty później siedział na stole w kuchni, podczas gdy ludzie wokół niego pracowali, prawdopodobnie rozpoznając go i nie ośmielając się go wykopać.

\- Hej… widziałeś Harry’ego? Jest kelnerem. – Zapytał kogoś imieniem James, który właśnie niósł dwa puste talerze.

\- Nie, myślę, że wyszedł.

\- Co z Molly?

\- Też poszła. – Narzekał James nim odszedł, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

Serce Louisa było w jego spodniach, ponieważ najwidoczniej Harry przyjął ofertę Molly i poszedł do jej pokoju.

Zostawił pustą szklankę na stole przed podziękowaniem kelnerowi, który przyniósł mu drinka, a potem wyszedł z kuchni.

Hol był prawie pusty do czasu, gdy tam dotarł. Nie czuł wpływu alkoholu spożytego w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin.

Przycisnął przycisk na dziesiąte piętro jednocześnie jak wszedł do windy, a następnie patrzył na siebie w ogromnym lustrze.

Jego serce biło w jego klatce piersiowej jak szedł wzdłuż korytarza, ostatecznie zatrzymując się prze pokojem 931.

Zapukał dwa razy, zanim miał czas by pomyśleć o tym i następnie czekał. Nie był pewien jak długo, ale drzwi nigdy się nie otworzyły. Zapukał po tym trzy razy, ale potem niestety zrezygnował.

Louis odwrócił sie i odszedł, przygryzając wargę, aby powstrzymać się przed faktycznym płakaniem, dopóki nie dostanie się do swojego pokoju.

Usłyszał drzwi otwierające się z nim i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, jego serce jeszcze raz podkręciło tempo. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć Harry’ego spoglądającego na niego z futryny. Potem Harry zrobił krok do tyłu jednocześnie jak Louis zaczął chód w jego stronę.

Louis nie oddychał do czasu, gdy zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, jedynie metr od Harry’ego, który cięgle miał na sobie garnitur.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka sekund, żaden z nich nic nie mówiąc, jedynie ciężko oddychając. Louis chciał go pocałować.

Więc to zrobił.

Zrobił krok w kierunku Harry’ego i pociągnął go za kołnierzyk, miażdżąc ich wargi w sinym, długo opóźnionym pocałunku.

Najpierw Harry zastygł, ale potem jego silne ramiona owinęły się wokół pasa Louisa i popchnął go do tyłu, zamykając drzwi w tym procesie.

Całe ciało Louisa było w ogniu od warg Harry’ego, Ich języki odnalazły siebie szybko, a ręka Harry’ego ześlizgnęła się, aby złapać jego tyłek przez materiałowe spodnie.

Jego serce i każda i wszystkie pojedyncze komórki w ciele Louisa były napędzane predkością, tylko z uczucia Harry’ego w końcu go dotykającego. To było wszystkim, o czym naprawdę nie myślał, że zrobiłby to ponownie.

Wreszcie puścił kołnierzyk Harry’ego i poruszył ręce by zaplątać je w jego włosy, przechylając jego głowę, więc mógł mieć lepszy dostęp do jego ust.

Nawet nie uświadomił sobie, że płakał, dopóki nie odsunęli się po oddech, a jego policzki były mokre. Harry otarł jego łzy kciukiem jak złapał w dłonie twarz Louisa.

\- Nie płacz. – Szepnął i Louis wydął wargi.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam. Ale on odesłałby mnie, a ja po prostu-

\- Jest okej. – Zapewnił go Harry i Louis przełknął.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo.

\- Nie bądź smutny.

\- Nie mogę.

Harry przyciągnął ich twarze razem jeszcze raz, nie tracąc czasu. Ręka Louisa znalazła pasek Harry’ego i odpięła go szybko przed pozwoleniem jego spodniom opaść z głuchym odgłosem do kostek.

Harry uśmiechnął się naprzeciw jego warg i zrobił tę samą rzecz ze spodniami Louisa i wystarczająco szybko obydwoje byli bez spodni.

Potem Louis prędko uporał się z rozpinaniem koszuli Harry’ego i zrzucił ją na podłogę, przebiegając ręką po jego klatce piersiowej. Naprawdę nie mógł nic zobaczyć w półmroku — jedyne światło pochodziło z zewnątrz, nie wspominając o tym, że było zimne.

\- Jest mi zimno. – Rzekł do Harry’ego jednocześnie jak jego blezer i koszula zostały zdjęte.

Harry odwrócił się pośpiesznie i poszedł zamknąć drzwi balkonowe. Louis uświadomił sobie, że Harry nie słyszał jego pukania za pierwszym razem, ponieważ może był na balkonie.

\- Zgubiłeś swój brzuszek. – Zauważył Harry jak podszedł bliżej Louisa ponownie, po włączeniu lampki nocnej.

\- Nie byłem w nastroju do jedzenia z moją rodziną, więc jedynie jadałem w szkole.

\- Kochanie. – Powiedział Harry ze smutkiem i brzuch Louis zrobił salto w tył, ponieważ wrócili do nazywania siebie nawzajem pieszczotliwymi określeniami. Może mogliby naprawić to, znaleźć wyjście.

Ręka Harry’ego chwyciła kark Louisa i przyciągnął go, całując jego szyję i w końcu znajdując swoje ulubione miejsce do ssania.

Ręce Louisa owinęły się wokół pasa Harry’ego w międzyczasie, przyciągając go bliżej, jakby bał się, że straci go, jeśli go puści.

\- W górę. – Powiedział Harry i chwycił tył ud Louisa, zanim podniósł go i podszedł do łóżka. Rzucił na nie Louisa przed podejściem do stolika nocnego i wyciągnięciem saszetki lubrykantu.

\- Przewidziałeś to? – Zapytał Louis jak przeniósł się dalej na łóżku, a Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Planowałem się masturbować. Z myślą o tobie.

Louis uśmiechnął się i Harry odwzajemnił to, zanim umiejscowił się na kolanach pomiędzy rozszerzonymi nogami Louisa w nogach łóżka. Byli tak zdesperowani siebie nawzajem, nawet nie przejmowali się dostaniem pod przykrycie.

Harry na kolanach poszedł w górę łóżka, dopóki nie siedział na piersi Louisa i szatyn zrozumiał czego chciał brunet, więc otworzył usta i uniósł głowę z poduszki, aby uzyskać lepszy dostęp do jego kutasa.

Harry poczekał na Louisa smarującego jego kutasa prawidłowo, zanim zaczął pieprzyć jego usta i _Jezu_ , Louis był _tak_ posłuszny i chętny na to.

Pogładził włosy Louisa jak zwolnił pieprzenie, ostatecznie zatrzymując się. Kiedy spojrzał w dół na Louisa, zobaczył, że chłopak ma łzy w oczach i wiedział, iż nie były tylko od krztuszenia się, więc jego serce nieco bolało.

Louis nie miał pojęcia, ile Harry płakał przez ostatni miesiąc, ponieważ starał się ukryć uczucia przed wszystkimi, gdy zapytał jak się czuł.

Harry powłóczył się z powrotem w dół, więc ich klatki piersiowe były zrównane i był pomiędzy nogami Louisa. Kutas szatyna był różowy i wściekle wygięty na jego brzuchu.

\- Zamierzam wypieprzyć ten smutek z ciebie. - Szepnął do ucha Louisa przed rozerwaniem saszetki zębami i pokryciem swojego kutasa lubrykantem. Nawet nie przejmował się rozciągnięciem Louisa palcami, bo byli zbyt chętni na to.

\- Proszę. – Powiedział Louis i Harry trącił czubkiem jego wejście, powoli zanurzając się.

\- Kurwa, tak. – Jęknął i oparł się na dłoniach po obu stronach głowy Louisa. To było tylko jedno spojrzenie, na które serce Louisa ponownie zabolało na widok czerwonych linii pokrywających przedramiona Harry’ego.  

Louis sięgnął głową, by przycisnąć pocałunek na nich I Harry zagryzł wargę, pogłębiając pchnięcia.

\- Mój Boże. – Wyjęczał i odwrócił uwagę z powrotem do Harry’ego, który spoglądał na niego ze skupieniem, próbując zignorować motylki w brzuchu.

Kolana Louisa były naprzeciw bioder Harry’ego i ich usta ponownie się odnalazły. Louis skończył drapiąc plecy Harry’ego w sposób, w jaki wiedział, że Harry lubił i owinął nogi wokół jego pasa, wbijając pięty w dolną część pleców Harry’ego.

-Czuję cię tak dobrze.– Stłumił Harry przy szyi Louisa i trącił nosem za uchem Louisa, kochając jego zapach.

 _Kocham cię_ , pomyślał Harry jak uderzał w Louisie szybszym tempem, starając się szybko znaleźć jego prostatę, ponieważ był już blisko orgazmu.

Wydyszał oddech przed złapaniem tyłu kolan Louisa i przeniósł je na swoje barki, aby mieć lepszy kąt.

I to wydawało się zadziałać, ponieważ Louis jęknął jego imię w mig, plecy wyginając w łuk nad łóżko i kutas już ociekał.

Harry owinął rękę wokół tego i pociągał w synchronizacji z pchnięciami. Zaczął przyśpieszać, uderzając w prostatę Louisa jeszcze i jeszcze raz, przenosząc ich obu bliżej krawędzi.

Louis zamknął oczy i zagryzł mocno wargę jak jego żołądek zacisnął się i już dochodził na całą swoją klatkę piersiową. Harry przyśpieszył pchnięcia i wystarczająco szybko, po daniu jednego szczególnie mocnego i głębokiego, doszedł wewnątrz Louisa.

\- Kocham cię. – Słowa wyciekły z jego warg jak to zrobił, nawet nie będąc w stanie ich powstrzymać. Przytknął rękę do ust, ponieważ nie zamierzał mu powiedzieć.

Ich oczy się rozszerzyły i Louis uśmiechnął się jak zdjął nogi z ramion Harry’ego. Ich serca biły szybko i Harry wyszedł z niego, przewracając się na plecy obok niego.

Louis uśmiechał się jasno, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Harry powiedział mu, że go kocha. On go KOCHA.

Harry też nie mógł w to uwierzyć; właśnie powiedział temu pięknemu chłopakowi obok niego, że go kocha i nie żałował tego ani trochę.

\- Kochasz mnie? – Sprawdzał Louis, tylko by się upewnić.

Harry zassał powietrze przed przytaknięciem. – Tak. Lub może powinienem powiedzieć „I Lou”.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą. – Uśmiechnął się Louis i pochylił się, aby przycisnąć pocałunek do jego policzka.

Leżeli w ciszy obok siebie przez chwilę, zanim Louis obrócił głowę by spojrzeć na niego.

\- Więc nie poszedłeś po wszystkim do pokoju Molly.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Powiedział Harry, wciąż nie wierząc w fakt, że właśnie zadeklarował miłość Louisowi, coś, co chciał zrobić przez kilka tygodni.

\- Co z Lindsay? Pozwoliłeś jej siebie ssać.

\- Byłem pijany. I na haju. A jej włosy były krótkie i miała niebieskie oczy, więc po prostu udawałem, że to ty. Lou, byłem nieszczęśliwy.

\- Ja też. – Powiedział Louis i wstał z łóżka, aby znaleźć coś do wytarcia się. Znalazł serwetkę na stole i po wyrzuceniu jej do kosza, umieścił się z powrotem na łóżku. Chciał w końcu poprzytulać się z Harrym ponownie, upewniając się, że rzeczy były z powrotem normalne.

Harry dostał sie z nim pod kołdrę i Louis nie marnował czasu, zanim nie przerzucił ramienia i nogi przez niego, przeklejając klatkę piersiową do boku Harry’ego.

\- Mój tata chce, abym poprosił Eleanor o rękę na zakończeniu szkoły. – Szepnął w szyję Harry’ego. Czuł bruneta napinającego się naprzeciwko niego.

\- Zamierzasz to zrobić?

\- Myślę, że mam plan.

\- Jaki plan.

\- Właściwie myślałem o ujawnieniu się podczas mojej mowy pożegnalnej.

Harry zaśmiał się. – Hetero szóstkowy uczeń ujawnia się podczas swojej mowy.

\- Lub lepiej powiedzieć, _gejowski_ szóstkowy uczeń. – Szepnął Louis, a Harry prychnął. – Poza tym, on nie może nic o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ mam swoje wynik do tego czasu. Jestem dorosły, nie może mnie już więcej  zranić po zakończeniu szkoły. Po prostu potrzebuję zacząć być niezależny finansowo, a potem będę wolny.

\- Masz rację. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – Mam takiego mądrego chłopaka.

\- Chłopaka? – Zapytał Louis, szczerząc się. – Ciągle jesteśmy razem?

\- A nie?

\- Po prostu myślałem... myślałem, że byłeś na mnie zły. I pocałowałem Eleanor… i Lindsay cię ssała.

\- Nie liczy się jako zdrada. To nic nie znaczyło.

\- Mówiąc o zdradzie, Eleanor powiedziała mi, że zdradzała mnie przez cały rok, kiedy mieliśmy trzeci rok naszego związku.

\- Pieprzona czelność. – Powiedział Harry.

\- To nie jest zabawne! – Zaprotestował Louis.

\- Przejmujesz się, że to zrobiła.

\- Niezupełnie. To wszystko, właściwie. Ona jest nieważna.

\- Czy jest coś istotnego dla ciebie na tym świecie?

\- Ty.

\- Jestem zaszczycony.

\- Och, zamknij się.

Louis miał najbardziej idiotyczny uśmiech na twarzy, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Nie masz założonego zegarka. – Zauważył i wskazał na nadgarstek Harry’ego, celowo unikając rozmowy o cięciach.

\- Taa. Nie miałem go, dopóki bym go nie wyłączył.

\- Pozwoliłbyś nam zerwać?

\- Jeśli to oznacza, że będziesz szczęśliwy, wtedy tak.

Serce Louisa ociepliło się i podparł dłonią głowę, opierając się na łokciu, aby spojrzeć w dół na Harry’ego.

 - Jestem szczęśliwy jedynie kiedy jestem z tobą.

Harry odpowiedział poprzez muśnięcie jego przedramienia, zbyt leniwy by pochylić się i sięgnąć do jego warg.

\- Czy twój zegarek również włączył się 22? – Zapytał Louis i skinął głową, zanim ziewnął.

\- Chodźmy spać. Jestem zmęczony.

\- Okej.

Harry odwrócił się plecami do niego i Louis był zdezorientowany przez sekundę, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że Harry chciał być łyżeczką. To było rzadko, żeby Harry był małą łyżeczką i Louis wiedział, że to pojawiało się jedynie, kiedy był obnażony i potrzebował zapewnienia, iż Louis był tam by go trzymać.

Więc przybliżył się, aż byli pierś-przy-plecach, jedna z rąk Louisa przerzucona była przez pas Harry’ego, drugą pod swoją głową i jego wargi muskały szyję Harry’ego.

\- Nie pozwól mi odejść. – Powiedział Harry, a Louis zacieśnił uścisk.

\- Nie pozwolę. – Obiecał Louis.

\- Mam dość czucia się samotnym.

Louis zanucił w zgodzie i jego oczy w końcu zamknęły się.

Zasnął z Harrym w swoich ramionach.

Z Harrym, którego kochał, mimo wszystko. Z Harrym, który sprawiał, że Louis czuł się bezpieczny. Z Harrym, który był _domem_.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wicie, że to już przedostatni rozdział??

To był dzień zakończenia szkoły, kiedy Louis otrzymał swoje wyniki z egzaminu przez maila. Siedział przy stole śniadaniowym, ledwo jedząc, ponieważ jego serce zagrażało przebiciu się przez klatkę piersiową, dzięki przemowie, którą miał wygłosić za kilka godzin i jego plan miał się ujawnić.

Jego rodzice oddali mu telefon po balu i sprawili, że obiecał iż skupi się na egzaminach. Obiecał, ale jak tylko był sam w pokoju, zaczynał pisać do Harry’ego, całkowicie zapominając się uczyć przez kilka godzin.

To było miłe, bo Harry czynił go zapominającym o stresujących rzeczach, kiedy tego potrzebował. Harry był jego ucieczką i Louis kochał to. Louis kochał go. A Harry również go kochał.

Esmeralda zapukał do drzwi, żeby dać mu znać, iż ma dla niego kopertę, więc po Louisie zamykającym drzwi na klucz, otworzył _Face Times_ i zadzwonił do Harry’ego, ponieważ chciał, by zobaczyli swoje wyniki razem. Jeśli Harry dostałby 85 lub wyżej, miałby szansę dostać się na Uniwersytet Londyński, co było ich planem przez cały czas. Louis albo dostanie się na Oxford albo King’s College.

Jego rodzice byli nastawieni na Oxford, ale Louis chciał King’s College, ponieważ był bliżej Harry’ego i to zasadniczo ta sama rzecz. Dostał listy z akceptacją tydzień temu i miał jeszcze maila jednej z nich do potwierdzenia.

\- Hejjjj. – Powiedział Harry, a Louis zmrużył oczy na ekran.

\- To jest _garnitur_ na twoich drzwiach od szafy.

Harry kiwnął głową, śmiejąc się. – Jestem przygotowany na zakończenie szkoły mojego chłopaka.

\- O Boże.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowany?

\- Troszkę. Bardzo, właściwie. – Przyznał Louis i usiadł na biurku. – A _ty_ jesteś zdenerwowany?

Obydwa zakończenia szkoły były dzisiaj, ale Harry’ego było dwie godziny po Louisa.

\- Dostałeś swoje wyniki?

\- Tak. Otwieramy je razem, tak?

\- Mhm.

\- Okej, zatem. Start!

 Obydwoje otworzyli swoje koperty zębami, ponieważ drugą ręką trzymali telefony i nawet nie przejmowali się tym, że wyglądali jak kompletni idioci.

\- Ty pierwszy. – Powiedział Harry i jego oczy opadły na arkusz.

\- Mam dziewięćdziesiąt osiem.

\- O mój Boże, to świetnie, Lou! – Powiedział Harry podekscytowany i Louis uśmiechnął się, zanim zagryzł wargę i poprosił się Harry’ego o pokazanie swoich wyników.

Harry odwrócił papier i zbliżył kamerę do tego, więc Louis mógł zobaczyć dla siebie.

\- To jest sześćdziesiąt cztery czy osiemdziesiąt cztery?

\- Osiemdziesiąt cztery! – Wykrzykiwał Harry radośnie i Louis uśmiechnął się czule jak motylki wybuchły w jego żołądku.

\- Dostaniesz się! Ugh, ale musimy poczekać do jutra. Potrzebuję wysłać jednej z nich potwierdzenie dzisiaj.

Harry przygryzł wargę, oczywiście wiedząc, że Louis był w ryzykownej sytuacji. Z jednej strony, jeśli Louis odpowie Oxfordowi, potem zdecydowanie nie byłby z Harrym w przyszłości, ponieważ będą godzinę od siebie. Z drugiej strony, jeśli odpowie King’s College, to może być szansa, że Harry nie dostanie się na Uniwersytet Londyński. To oznaczało, że musiałby iść na Uniwerek w Doncaster, co także znaczyło, że Louis porzuciłby szansę pójścia na Oxford z jego powodu.

\- Do której zamierzasz wysłać?

\- Nie jestem jeszcze pewny. – Kłamie Louis.

\- Kiedy jest ostateczny termin?

\- Jutro.

Harry westchnął. – Powinieneś iść za swoim sercem, tak? Nie trzymaj mnie w myślach, kiedy podejmujesz decyzję, okej?

Louis przytaknął. – Okej.

Harry miał rację. Louis musiał podjąć prawidłową decyzję i myśleć o swojej przyszłości. To jest to, co planował zrobić, więc chwycił jeden z dwóch listów i zaczął pisać odpowiedź.

8=====D

\- Louis! Musimy wychodzić! – Krzyknęła jego matka z dołu, właśnie jak Louis zapinał swój blezer. Miał przemówienie w jednej ręce, togę i czapkę w drugiej. Miał zamiar położyć je w samochodzie, ponieważ nie chciał jego rodziny robiącej zdjęcia, nim faktycznie dostaną się do szkoły.

\- Gotowy? – Zapytała Lottie i Louis przewrócił oczami, wkraczając miedzy rodziców, aby zrobić sobie zdjęcie. Nie był pewien, czy jego rodzice chcieliby pamiętać ten dzień w ciągu kilku godzin.

Dwadzieścia minut później siedział na krześle w pierwszym rzędzie pomiędzy Eleanor i Liamem, słuchając mowę otwierającą dyrektora. Po tym, wszyscy byli pojedynczo wywoływani na scenę, żeby przyjąć dyplomy. Louis był pierwszy, ale nie miał czasu poszukać Harry w tłumie, bo Eleanor wywołano następną.

Musiał czekać cała godzinę, nim ostatecznie będzie wywołany na scenę na wygłoszenie mowy pożegnalnej.

\- A teraz, chciałbym przedstawić bardzo inteligentnego młodego mężczyznę. To tego roczny celujący student, któremu przypadnie zaszczyt wygłoszenia mowy końcowej, proszę powitajcie, Louisa Tomlinsona.

_O kurwa to jest to_

Louis wstał i uśmiechnął się jak wchodził po schodach, w końcu zatrzymując się przed podium, kładąc swoją kartkę papieru.

Spojrzał w prawo, by zobaczyć swoich rodziców nagrywających go już z dumnym uśmiechem na ich twarzach, a potem spojrzał bardziej na tyły, szukając znajomych twarzy.

I tam byli, opierając się o drzewo: Niall, Zayn i Harry, ubrani w garnitury. Harry miał inny garnitur niż dwa tygodnie temu, tym razem całkowicie ubrany na czarno. Uśmiechał się i Louis miał motylki w brzuchu, ponieważ obydwoje wiedzieli, co ma się wydarzyć.

Zaczął paplać o tym roku szkolnym, gawędząc dwa kawały jak wszedł na dwie różne ścieżki, które mają się rozpocząć (cracking two jokes as he went on about the different paths they were about to embark on) i tak dalej. Miał to wszystko napisane; jego rodzice pomagali mi umieścić to razem, oczywiście.

Miał kilka nudnych linijek zostawionych i małe, aksamitne pudełeczko obciążające jego kieszeń blezera pod togą. Więc zdecydował się potrzeć arkusz papieru i wypowiadać się swoimi zdaniami. Mógł zobaczyć jego rodziców marszczących brwi w zdezorientowaniu, ale nie obchodziło go to.

\- Wiecie co? Nie będę tu stać przed wami i wygłaszać gównianych przemówień o indywidualności będącej kluczem do sukcesu, podczas gdy wszyscy się tutaj znajdujemy, ubrani dokładnie tak samo. Zwykłem być naiwnym dzieckiem, pupilkiem nauczycieli i idealnym przykładem syna. Wiem, że dużo ludzi mnie podziwia z tego powodu i naprawdę przykro mi za nich, bo to nie to, kim rzeczywiście jestem.

Rzucił okiem na rodziców, którzy zamknęli wideo kamerę i prosili osobistych fotografów, aby przestali robić zdjęcia.

\- Wiem, że powinienem był porozmawiać z wami o przyszłości, więc to jest to, co zamierzam zrobić. Gandhi powiedział, że przyszłoś zależy od tego, co robimy dziś. I uświadomiłem sobie: ma rację. Wszyscy z nas mają wielkie plany na przyszłość, jestem pewny. To dlatego nie zamierzam stać tutaj i być kimś, kim nie jestem. Robiłem to przez całe moje życie; okłamywałem was wszystkich, ale co najważniejsze, okłamywałem sam siebie. Nie mogę zacząć nowego życia opartego na kłamstwach. To.

Przerwał, podnosząc togę i szybko wyciągnął aksamitne pudełeczko z blezeru, otwierając je. Usłyszał sapnięcia wszystkich, a Eleanor położyła dłoń na ustach, oczywiście myśląc, że pierścionek będzie na jej palcu za kilka minut.

\- To nie jestem ja. Moi rodzice oczekują ode mnie poślubienia kogoś, z kim umawiałem się przez pięć lat. Wszyscy znają Eleanor, rzekomą miłość mojego życia. – Powiedział a ona się uśmiechnęła, wyglądając na niewiarygodnie dumną z siebie. Czy ona w ogóle go słucha?

\- Pozwólcie mi coś wam powiedzieć. To jest kupa bzdur. – Kontynuował, rzucając pudełko nad podium, dokładnie na stopy Eleanor. Ludzie sapnęli i Louis potrząsnął głową na ich śmieszną reakcję.

\- Nie potrzebuję papieru z ratuszu, żeby udowodnić swoją miłość do kogoś. – Powiedział a twarz Eleanor rozjaśniła się. – Kiedy kochasz kogoś, po prostu to wiesz. Nie potrzebujesz wyjaśniać tego- cóż, nie możecie wyjaśnić tego. To jest ta rzecz. Możesz starać się unikać jej lub uciekać od niej, uwiercie mi, że tak. Ja próbowałem. Ale w końcu, dwoje ludzi odnajdzie drogi powrotne do siebie, jeśli są sobie przeznaczeni. To jest, gdy wiesz, że to jest prawdziwe. Ja osobiście odnalazłem drogę powrotną do kogoś, pomimo wszelkich przeszkód, trzy tygodnie temu.

Eleanor wyglądał na zmieszaną, prawdopodobnie robiąc obliczenia w głowie.

\- Nie będę was zanudzać dalej tymi ckliwymi pierdołami, ale chciałbym zacytować Bernarda Baruch, który powiedział, że powinieneś być kim jesteś, ponieważ ci, którzy są obojętni się nie liczą, a ci, którzy się liczą nie są obojętni.

Jego ojciec robił na niego dzikie gesty, żeby skończył przemowę, a Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc bez zbędnych ceregieli, chciałbym podziękować szkole za zapewnienie możliwie najlepszego wykształcenia i moim rodzicom, którzy uporali się z zapłaceniem za to. Ale także chciałbym podziękować komuś innemu.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zagryzł wargę, szukając oczu Harry’ego w publiczności. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy i kontynuował:

\- Uważam, że… najważniejszej rzeczy jakiej się nauczyłem w ciągu tych ostatnich czterech lat było właściwie czymś, czego nauczyłem się w ostatnich… dziewięciu miesiącach? Uświadomiłem sobie, że najlepszą rzeczą w życiu jest wolność. Zadanie, które nigdy bym pomyślał, że opuściłoby moje usta. Ale to jest prawdą, jeśli pomyślisz o tym. Przyjaciele, uściski, miłość i co najważniejsze, _szczęście_ są wolnością. I chciałbym podziękować mojemu, uh… mojemu chłopakowi za to.

Jego matka zaczęła płakać, a jego ojciec nigdy nie wyglądał groźniej. Paru ludzi sapnęło, a Eleanor oniemiała.

\- Podsumowując… mamy tylko jedną szansę na życie a czy wybierzemy życie we właściwy sposób—będą sobą, czy udawanie by być kimś, kim nie jesteśmy, zależy wyłącznie od nas. Pieprzyć to, co wszyscy myślicie! Lepiej być nienawidzonym za to kim jesteś niż być kochanym za to kim nie jesteś. To wszystko, dziękuję. – Zakończył i uśmiechnął się.

Już miał odejść, ale potem przypomniał sobie coś i ponownie pochylił się do mikrofonu:

\- Och i przy okazji, jestem gejem. W przypadku, gdyby nie było to wystarczająco jasne.

Niektórzy ludzie klaskali podczas gdy inni wyglądali na przerażonych, ale Louis miał najjaśniejszy uśmiech ze wszystkich. Eleanor płakała i Louisa nie mogło obchodzić to mniej, ponieważ Liam i Barbara gratulowali mu jak siadał z powrotem.

Dyrektor podziękował wszystkim za przybycie i zaprosił ich do spróbowania bufetu na boku, ale Louis też się tym nie przejmował. Nie kłopotał się z poczekaniem na rodziców podchodzących do niego; po prostu wstał i zaczął iść w stronę tyłów, gdzie Harry, Niall i Zayn byli usytuowani. Liam i Barbara podążali blisko za nim, a wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać swoje siedzenia, rozprzestrzeniając się po całym podwórku, żeby porobić zdjęcia i pogratulować sobie nawzajem.

\- Widziałeś to? – Louis zapytał Harry’ego z podekscytowaniem jednocześnie zbliżając się wystarczająco, a Harry przytaknął.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, kochanie. – Powiedział i Louis owinął ramiona wokół jego pasa, przeciskając policzek do piersi Harry’ego.

\- Mój Boże, jesteście obrzydliwi. - Barbara zażartowała, nim Niall przyciągnął ją do pocałunku.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to teraz dobre uczucie, że wszyscy _wiedzą_. – Louis rzekł do Harry’ego jak oparł podbródek na jego piersi, aby spojrzeć w górę na niego.

\- Tak? – Zapytał czule Harry i przebiegł palcami przez miękką grzywkę Louisa.

\- Mhm. Czy nie masz dołączyć  własnego zakończenia szkoły?

\- W jakby, za półgodziny, ale musimy poczekać na Liama robiącego zdjęcie z Zaynem dla potrzeb swojej rodziny.

\- Taa, co do tego. Moja matka także chce zdjęcie, więc powinniśmy prawdopodobnie podejść tam i mógłbym cię przedstawić?

\- Umawiacie się od ponad roku i dopiero teraz spotkasz jej rodziców? – Zapytał Louis i Niall wzruszył ramionami, zanim pozwolił Barbarze pociągnąć się w stronę jej rodziców.

\- Moi rodzice prawdopodobnie nie będą kiedykolwiek znów chcieć zdjęcia ze mną. – Powiedział Louis, a Harry wydął wargi.

\- Ja chcę z tobą zdjęcie. Dalej, możemy poprosić kogoś o zrobienie tego.

To sprawiło, że Louis się uśmiechnął, więc wręczyli telefon Harry’ego komuś w pobliżu i zrobili sobie razem zdjęcie, w którym Louis zadbał by pokazać swój dyplom.

\- O Boże. – Mruknął Louis, kiedy zobaczył jego zbliżającą się rodzinę. Chwycił mocniej blezer Harry’ego, upewniając się, że nigdzie nie pójdzie.

\- Co to do cholery, było, że wywinąłeś taki numer? – Syknął jego ojciec, dziko gestykulując.

\- To nie był numer.

\- Odejdź od niego! Masz dziewczynę-

\- Mam chłopaka.

\- To skandal! – Wykrzyknął jego ojciec i ludzie obrócili głowy, aby spojrzeć na nich. – Idź przeprosić Eleanor i jej rodzinę dokładnie w tej sekundzie! Nie robisz tego o czymkolwiek myślisz, że robisz, młody mężczyzno!

Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Mam osiemnaście lat, myślę, że mogę podejmować własne decyzje.

\- Masz całkowite urojenia!! – Odezwała się jego matka z oczami otoczonymi czerwoną obwódką.

\- Idziemy do domu mieć długą rozmowę o-

\- Nie pójdę już do domu.

Jego ojciec wypuścił sfrustrowane westchnięcie, rozglądać się by zobaczyć, że rzeczywiście urządził scenę.

\- To jest nie do przyjęcia, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie! Idziesz do domu w tej _chwili_!

\- Nie, nie idę! – Zaprotestował Louis. – I możesz krzyczeć ile chcesz, ale wszyscy ci ludzie będą przyglądać się tobie, odkąd urządziłeś tę scenę.

Jego matka nawet nie wysiliła się spojrzeć na niego jak odmaszerowała z wściekłością, ciągnąc swojego męża za sobą.

\- Ciągle cię kocham, Louis. – Powiedziała Phoebe i przytuliła uda Louisa.

\- Ja też! – Dodała Daisy i zrobiła to samo.

Lottie i Felicite uśmiechnęły się, kiwając głowami. – Przeboleją to.

To zabawne, jak jego rodzice całkowicie przesadzali, ale jego młodsze siostry nie miały z tym problemu.

\- Do zobaczeniu w domu. Będę za chwilę. – Rzekł do nich po tym, jak przedstawiły się Harry’emu, przed odejściem.

\- Więc, twoje młodsze siostry są bardziej dojrzałe niż twoi rodzice. – Zauważył Harry, a Louis wzruszył ramionami, zanim uśmiechnął się i pochylił na palcach, by go pocałować.

\- Whoa, całujesz mnie publicznie? – Zaśmiał się Harry naprzeciw jego warg.

\- Masz z tym jakiś problem?

\- Nie bardzo. – Drażnił się Harry przed oddaniem pocałunku.

Nie musieli długo czekać, nim reszta z ich grupy wróciła do nich, wszyscy uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi.

Rodzice Eleanor rzucili mu zdegustowane spojrzenie, podczas gdy wyprowadzali swoją zażenowaną córkę z tylniego podwórka. Louis pomachał do nich przed pokazaniem im środkowego palca, co spowodowało jej ojca wściekającego i śpieszącego się.

\- Jesteś nieprawdopodobny. – Westchnął Harry jak ich cała grupa zaczęła iść w stronę szkoły publicznej.

Ich zakończeniowe togi były nieco ciemniejsze i Harry wyglądał absolutnie śmiesznie z czapą na głowie, ale Louis jednak zrobił mu zdjęcie, które następnie ustawiał jako tapeta.

\- Twoja mama przyjdzie? – Zapytał go, gdy ich dyrektor poprosił wszystkich o zajęcie miejsc.

\- Uh… Powiedziałem jej, że to jest dzisiaj, nie jestem pewny, jakkolwiek. – Odpowiedział Harry, zanim odwrócił się i szybko poszedł usiąść z przodu.

Louis zajął miejsce z tyłu, obok Liama, który, oczywiście, nakrywał wszystko jak ojciec w średnim wieku.

Podczas połowy mowy otwierającej dyrektora, ktoś poklepał Louis po ramieniu. Był zaskoczony widząc matkę Harry’ego spoglądającą na niego.

\- To miejsce jest zajęte?

\- Och, nie. – Odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się, zachęcając by usiadł obok niego.

\- Jesteś Louis, prawda? – Zapytała siadając, kładąc torebkę na kolanach.

Skinął głową. – A ty musisz być matką Harry’ego, zatem. Harry mówił o mnie?

\- Tak, właściwie.

\- Jedynie dobre rzeczy, mam nadzieję. – Uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście. Prawdopodobnie nie tak, jak on mówił o mnie.

\- Och… no cóż.

Potrząsnęła głową i pozostała cicho na kilka sekund, zanim spojrzała na niego.

\- I chciałabym ci podziękować.

\- Za co?

\- On… opowiadał mi, że zawiozłeś go do jego taty i pomogłeś sprzedać domek.

\- Och. Nie ma problemu, Pani Sty- Cox.

\- Mów mi Anne. A to nie jest to, za co chciałam ci podziękować. Po prostu- nie rozmawiał ze mną o sobie przez długi czas. Lata, właściwie. I nigdy nie widziałam go szczęśliwszego niż był w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Był taki okres miesiąc temu, kiedy był smutny, ale przed tym był tak szczęśliwy jak jest teraz. I ma zakończenie szkoły… nigdy nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę go robiącego to. Dziękuję ci za pomaganie mu, by był lepszy.

Louis poczuł szczęście bulgoczące w jamie brzusznej.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Rzekł do niej, uśmiechając się.

\- I on planuje iść na Uniwersytet Londyński. To absolutnie… nieprawdopodobne.

\- Wiem.

Dyrektor w końcu wywołuje uczniów na scenę, przerywając im.

\- Impreza w moim domu wieczorem! – Krzyknął Niall do mikrofonu jak przyjął dyplom, zanim przegonili go ze sceny. Wszyscy się śmiali.

Kiedy Harry wreszcie był wywołany na scenę ludzie klaskali głośniej niż zwykle, w tym Louis, który mógł płakać, ponieważ był z niego taki dumny.

Po dziewczynie, która była wzorową uczennicą wygłaszającą mowę, dyrektor powiedział kilka słów więcej, nim się skończyło.

\- Byłeś niesamowity! – Wykrzyknęła Anne jak tylko Harry pojawił się obok nich, uśmiechając się, ze zrolowanym dyplomem w ręce.

\- Mamo. – Powiedział zawstydzony, kiedy Anne ucałowała jego policzek.

\- Okej, idź stanąć obok swoich przyjaciół, więc będziemy mogli zrobić zdjęcie grupowe. Ty też, Louis.

Louis uśmiechnął się i ustawił w linii pomiędzy Harrym a Zaynem, jego chłopak umieścił ramię wokół jego pasa, a Zayn wokół jego barków.

\- Idziemy wieczorem na imprezę Nialla, prawda? – Zapytał Harry jednocześnie jak „sesja zdjęciowa” się skończyła.

Louis przytaknął. – Tak myślę. Mam na myśli, jeśli uda mi się wyjść z domu.

Harry zaśmiał się i przycisnął pocałunek na jego skroni, przyciągając go bliżej.

Kiedy Louis wszedł do domu godzinę później, czuł się jak gdyby właśnie wszedł na pole bitwy, ponieważ jego rodzice natychmiast go zaatakowali.

\- Zwariowałeś!? – Krzyknął jego ojciec jak Louis zdjął togę i pozwolił jej opaść na podłogę, obok czapy. Nie zamierzał ich podnosić; skończył ze szkołą.

\- Nie.

\- Dzwonisz natychmiast do Eleanor- – Kontynuował, właśnie jak jego matka pojawiła się w przedpokoju.

\- Przynajmniej _ja_ jestem uczciwy ze sobą i ludźmi o których rzekomo dbam.

Jego matka zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- On nie-

\- Zapytaj go o jego sekretarkę. Co robił, gdy mówił, że jest na  podróży służbowej w Londynie.

\- Christian?

\- On nie wie, o czym mówi- – Próbował zaprzeczyć jego ojciec, ale z marnym skutkiem.

\- Widziałem ciebie całującego twoją sekretarkę w restauracji w Londynie dwa miesiące temu, ale nic nie powiedziałem. Proszę mamo, twój mąż jest dokładnie tak popieprzony jak twój syn.

I z tym, odmaszerował. Nawet już nie przejmował się więcej swoimi rodzicami i wiedział, iż to było niewłaściwe, ale mając kogoś dręczącego cię 24/7 zaczynało się robić naprawdę denerwujące.

Rzucił się na łóżko i wstawił zdjęcie siebie i Harry’ego na _Instagram_ przed pójściem do łazienki wziąć prysznic i przygotować się na imprezę.

Wyszedł spod prysznica z ręcznikiem wokół pasa i po wysłaniu Harry’emu siebie tylko w tym, podszedł do szafy wybrać jakieś ubrania.

Zdecydował się na prostą białą koszulę i przylegające dżinsy, plus białe _Converse_.

 **_Harry:_ ** _odbiorę cię za 5 minut bądź gotowy _!!! xx__

 _**Louis:** _ _jestem_ __!!!!__

Sprawdził grzywkę w lustrze przed chwyceniem jednej z kurtek z szafy i poszedł na dół. Jego rodzice nie przestawali krzyczeć i jego matka była teraz w trakcie dzwonienia po kochankę ojca, aby powiedzieć jej, co o niej myśli.

\- Gdzie myślisz, że idziesz? – Zapytał jego ojciec, kiedy zobaczył go biorącego klucze.

\- Na imprezę. Nie czekajcie.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz!

\- Mam osiemnaście lat i myślę, że idę.

Następnie rzucił mu uśmieszek, przed szybkim wyjściem z domu.

Harry czekał na niego przed wielką bramą, ręce w kieszeniach jak nucił piosenkę.

\- Cześć. – Powiedział Louis i zanim Harry mógł coś powiedzieć, pocałował go.

\- Mam dzisiaj pięć tysięcy polubień pod zdjęciem z nami na _Instagramie_.

\- Dobra robota, kochanie. – Powiedział Harry rozbawionym tonem jak zaczęli iść.

\- Nie śmiej się z moich _followersów_ z _Instagrama_. – Grymasił Louis i próbował zignorować motylki w brzuchu, kiedy Harry splótł ich palce.

\- Och, nie śmieję.

\- Och! I właśnie powiedziałem matce o romansie taty.

\- Jak zareagowała?

\- Cóż, ciągle krzyczała do czasu gdy wyszedłem, więc. Jestem potworną osobą.

\- Nie, nie jesteś. On jest potworną osobą, gdyż zdradził swoją żonę.

\- Masz rację. – Zgodził się Louis i ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego jak dalej szli. – Zawsze wiesz, jak sprawić bym poczuł się lepiej. Dzięki.

\- Za każdym razem.

Impreza była już w pełni rozhuśtana, kiedy się tam dostali. Byli tam ludzie w tylnim ogrodzie, gawędząc głośno ponad muzyką, a samochody były zaparkowane tam, gdzie nie powinny być zaparkowane.

\- Oi, Tommo i Styles! – Krzyknął Niall jak tylko weszli do domku.

Cuchnął alkoholem a impreza trwała jedynie przez około dwie godziny.

\- Cześć, stary. – Powiedział Harry i potrząsnął głową, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Znaleźli resztę ich grupy w salonie albo na kanapie albo tańczących.

\- Zamierzam zrobić drinka, chcesz coś? – Spytał go Harry, kładąc dłoń na dolnej części pleców Louisa.

\- Uh, piwo, tak myślę.

Harry skinął głową przed odsunięciem się i odwróceniem, żeby znaleźć drogę do kuchni. Louis opadł na kanapę pomiędzy Liamem a podłokietnikiem.

\- Co się dzieje? – Zapytał, obracając głowę.

Zayn był w trakcie skręcania blantów, a Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie dostałem się na Oxford. – Rzekł do niego Liam.

\- Och. Przykro mi. – Powiedział Louis, pomimo że Liam nie wydawał się być smutny z tego powodu.

\- Jest dobrze. Chociaż dostałem się na Kingston, co jest dobre, bo Zayn dostał się do UAL*.

\- Zatem świetnie. Ale nie jesteście mniej więcej godzinę od siebie?

Liam uśmiechnął się smutno. – Wiem. Co z tobą?

\- Dostałem się na Oxford i um, King’s College.

\- I odpowiedziałeś?

\- Tak.

\- Której?

\- King’s College.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś Oxford? Czemu?

\- Ponieważ to jest ta sama rzecz. I wszyscy jesteśmy w Londynie, tak czy inaczej.

\- To z powodu Harry’ego?

\- Nie… zupełnie.

Liam westchnął. – Co jeśli on nie dostanie się do jednego z Londynu? Co wtedy?

\- Wiem, że go zaakceptują.

\- Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Louis.

\- Wiem.

Przerwali przez Harry’ego, który wrócił z dwoma czerwonymi kubeczkami wypełnionymi piwem w ręce. Louis wstał pozwalając mu usiąść, nim usadowił się wyprostowany na kolanach bruneta, plecami do klatki piersiowej.

\- Zanim zabierzemy się za skręty i bonga, mogę wznieść toast za ostatni rok szkolny! – Wykrzyknął Niall ponad muzyką jak stał na stole.

Każdy w pokoju podnieśli kubeczki, zgadzając się z nim i krzycząc – Na zdrowie!

\- Niesamowite. – Powiedział blondyn i zszedł na dół, zanim usiadł obok Barbary.

Louis i Harry zdecydowali podzielić się skrętem zamiast bongiem, skoro było to całkiem trudne do zrobienia w takiej pozycji, w jakiej obecnie byli.

\- Kochanie. – Powiedział Louis i obrócił głowę do Harry’ego, więc mogli zrobić _shotgun_.

Harry zrozumiał co insynuował Louis, więc po wzięciu długiego hausta ze skręta, zbliżył ich twarze i obydwoje otworzyli usta.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, ile zmieniło się w dziewięć miesięcy, kiedy był na pierwszej imprezie, gdzie wciągał narkotyki i widział ludzi robiących to.

Gdy Harry dmuchnął dym, nie marnował czasu, przycisnął ich wargi razem. Liam zmarszczył nos, ponieważ ich języki wydawały obrzydliwe odgłosy, ale zdawali się tym nie przejmować, więc pozwolił temu odejść.

\- Więc gdzie się dostałeś? – Louis zapytał Barbarę jednocześnie jak odsunął się od Harry’ego, ślad śliny ciągnął się między ich ustami, co Harry szybko starł.

Barbara zachichotała, zanim nachyliła się do Nialla.

\- Dostałam się do takiego college’u mody tak, jak chciałam.

\- Ten sam uniwersytet jak ja. – Powiedział Zayn i Barbara przytaknęła.

\- Myślałem, że twoi rodzice chcieli Oxford.

\- Oni chcieli—wciąż chcą, właściwie. Ale chcę być projektantką mody, nie businesswoman. Więc po prostu złożyłam podanie bez ich wiedzy i odpowiedziałam akceptującym listem w sekrecie.

\- To- to świetnie. Brawo. – Powiedział Louis i uśmiechnął się. Także odpowiedział do King’s College bez wiedzy rodziców. O ile wiedzieli, Louis idzie do Oxford w następnym miesiącu. Nie zamierzał im powiedzieć aż do dnia wyjazdu.

\- A ja dostałem się do SAE!** - Wykrzyknął Niall podekscytowany, niemal przewrócił swojego drinka.

\- I naprawdę jesteśmy tym podekscytowani. – Zaśmiała się Barbara, nim go ucałowała.

To był czas, gdy Louis życzył sobie mieć to, co Barbara i Niall mieli. Żywo pamiętał życzenie sobie, żeby być w kimś zakochanym, uśmiechnąłby się po prostu na dźwięk ich imienia.

I miał to teraz z Harrym. To wystarczyło, aby nawet pomyśleć o czymkolwiek, co przypomniało mu o Harrym, a jego twarz już wyrywała się do przerażającego uśmiechu.

\- Dlaczego uśmiechasz się jak idiota? – Zapytał go Liam, a Louis potrząsnął głową, wyciągając rękę do swojego kubeczka, by wziąć łyka.

Piosenka, którą Louis naprawdę lubił, zaczęła grać i była poniekąd nieprzyzwoita, więc to naprawdę w ogóle nie było jego winą, kiedy rozpoczął ocieranie tyłkiem o krok Harry’ego jak skończyli skręta.

\- Chcesz zatańczyć? – Uśmiechnął się Harry w jego ucho, łapiąc biodra Louisa.

\- Chcę.

Wstał tak szybko jak to powiedział, przed pociągnięciem Harry’ego za sobą w stronę tłumu ludzi, którzy byli teraz na etapie pijanego tańca.

Ocierali się przez około pięć piosenek, zanim Harry zaczął być zbyt napalony i rozpoczął ssanie jego szyi.

\- Łazienka? – Szepnął Harry i Louis kiwnął głową, pozwalając swojemu starszemu chłopakowi zaprowadzić się do najbliższej łazienki.

Była zajęta, gdy tam dotarli, więc Harry postanowił pociągnąć Louisa na górę, gdzie znaleźli sypialnię dla gości, która była zaskakująco pusta. Jak tylko Harry zamknął drzwi na klucz, zszedł na kolana przed Louisem, który był do nich przyciśnięty.

Louis zagryzł wargę jak spojrzał w dół na Harry’ego, który był w połowie zdejmowania ich spodni. Nie miał Harry’ego na kolanach przez długo czas i _w końcu_.

Byli nadzy dwie minuty później, ręce Harry na kutasie Louisa, a ręce Louisa we włosach Harry’ego.

\- O mój Boże. – Jęknął Louis i popchnął Harry’ego dalej w dół swojego kutasa, by zakrztusił się nim. To dziwne, że to robili; zazwyczaj to był Louis, który ssałby Harry’ego i dławiłby się.

Harry nie dławił się w każdym razie zawdzięczając to swojemu nie krztuszącemu się odruchowi, ale Louis ciągle kontynuował pieprzenie jego ust.

Ogromne dłonie Harry’ego spoczęły na jego udach i Louis pociągnął za jego włosy, aby dać mu znać, że był blisko. Jego żołądek zaciskał się i kutas Harry’ego wyglądał tak dobrze.

\- Chcesz mnie pieprzącego ciebie czy tylko obciąganie dzisiaj? – spytał Harry, spoglądając w górę na Louisa pomiędzy swoimi rzęsami.

\- Jestem zbyt zmęczony. – Powiedział Louis i Harry skinął głową, ostatecznie owijając dłoń wokół własnego kutasa.

\- Okej, zatem. W moje usta.

Louis zamknął oczy i zagryzł wargę. Kiedy Harry ścisnął jego jądra wypuścił głośny jęk, a następnie doszedł mocno, głęboko w gardle Harry’ego.

Potem Harry masturbował się aż rozlał się na kostki Louisa, opierając głowę o jego uda jak uspokajał się po szczytowaniu.

\- Dobrze? – Uśmiechnął się Louis do niego, a Harry kiwnął głową, wstając i przyciskając pocałunek do kącika jego ust.

Louis wytarł stopy kilkoma chusteczkami, kładąc je na stoliku nocnym i nawet nie zapytał Harry’ego czy chciałby być następny, ponieważ starszy chłopak był już pod przykryciem, nagi.

\- Więc, tulimy się dziś nago, czyż tak. – Uśmiechnął się Louis i Harry przytaknął, podnosząc kołdrę, więc Louis mógł pod nią wejść.

Skoczyli skopując kołdrę, bo było zbyt ciepło, więc po prostu tam leżeli. Louis wcisnął nogę pomiędzy te Harry’ego, a jego chłopak umieścił ramię wokół jego pleców, trzymając go blisko.

\- Co, jeśli nie dostanę się na uniwerek w Londynie? – Zapytał Harry niespodziewanie, a Louis westchnął.

\- Dostaniesz.

\- Co jeśli nie, jakkolwiek?

Louis chciał krzyczeć na niego, że powinien przestać się dołować i że był tak niesamowity i idealny i po prostu.

\- Co, jeśli się dostaniesz? – Spytał.

\- Też tego nie wiem.

\- Będziemy, uh… może mieć razem mieszkanie w Londynie?

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy się razem wprowadzili?

\- Mam na myśli- to będzie za jakby, miesiąc, ale- to nie wydaje się zbyt szybkie dla ciebie?

\- Cóż, umawiamy się przez… cztery miesiące wówczas i-

\- Taa, ale znamy siebie prawie rok. A ja nigdy nie byłem tak pewny czegoś w moim życiu. Rozumiem, że ty nie chcesz ustatkować się tak szybko, ale sądzę, że możemy tego dokonać. Lub mógłbyś mieszkać w akademiku przez rok i zobaczymy-

\- Dlaczego miałbym mieszkać w akademiku?

\- No cóż albo masz razem ze mną mieszkanie albo idziesz mieszkać w akademiku. Bo jestem pewien jak diabli, że ja nie zamierzam mieszkać w żadnym.

\- Poczekaj. Czy to znaczy, że wybrałeś King’s College?

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Tak.

\- Jesteś psychiczny? Co, jeśli-

\- Przestań z _co jeśli_! Przestań być takim pesymistą ze wszystkim przez cały czas. Pozwól sobie być szczęśliwy, ten jeden raz.

\- Ja… ja po prostu nie chcę żebyś był rozczarowany, jeśli wszystko pójdzie źle.

\- Nie pójdzie. Ponieważ wiem, że w końcu się powiedzie.

Widział Harry’ego przewracającego oczami, ale odpuścił mu. Jeśli Harry zamierzał być pesymistą z tym, zatem Louis zamierzał pozwolić mu być takim. To właściwie było nawet lepsze, bo wtedy Harry byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy, kiedy się powiedzie.

8=====D

Następnego poranka wszyscy wyszli około południa, ale Louis nie poszedł do swojego domu. Wyszedł do _Starbucksa_ z Harrym, Barbarą i Niallem na śniadanie, zanim poszedł do domu Harry’ego.

\- To list. – Powiedział Harry, nim nawet dotarli do schodów.

\- Co?

\- To list. Spójrz, jest na nim napisane Uniwersytet Londyński.

\- O mój Boże, o mój Boże, otwórz go! – Wykrzyknął Louis, trzepocząc rękoma w powietrzu.

\- Uspokój się. – Powiedział Harry i Louis mógł zobaczyć, że był nadzwyczaj zdenerwowany.

Wziął list z ziemi (listonosz nawet nie trudził się z wrzuceniem tego do skrzynki??) przed rozdarciem i rozpakowaniem papieru.

Przeczytał pierwsze linijki, nim spojrzał na Louisa, który wstrzymywał oddech.

\- Więc?

\- Nie dostałem się.

* * *

 

 * **U** niversity of the **A** rts **L** ondon

** **S** ociety of  **A** utomotive  **E** ngineers


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już ostatni rozdział :( Nie wierzę, że to już koniec tej historii.
> 
> Na końcu znajdują się podziękowania i prosiłabym, abyście je przeczytali lub chociaż to, co jest na samym dole dużą czcionką :)

\- Co? – Spytał Louis, upewniając się czy usłyszał poprawnie.

\- Nie dostałem się. – Powtórzył Harry z twarzą bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

\- O mój Boże. – Szepnął Louis i położył ręce na ustach, łzy już zbierały się w jego oczach, ponieważ to było _to_. Wyjedzie na Uniwersytet w Londynie w następnym tygodniu, _sam_. I nie było mowy, żeby jego rodzice nie dowiedzieli się ostatecznie o tym.

Zaczął płakać na myśl o opuszczeniu Harry’ego w tyle, w Doncaster, owinął ramiona wokół jego torsu i zakopał twarz w piersi swojego chłopaka.

\- Widzisz? To dlatego nie powinieneś być optymistą przez cały czas. Narobiłeś sobie nadziei i skończyłbyś rozczarowany, jeśli rzeczy by się nie powiodły.

\- Co? – Zapytał Louis zdezorientowany i spojrzał szklanymi oczami w górę na Harry’ego.

\- Dostałem się.

\- CO? Daj mi to! – Krzyknął Louis, pociągając nosem, zanim wziął krok wstecz od Harry’ego i wyrwał list z jego ręki.

Przeczytał pierwsze linijki na głos, aby upewnić się, że przeczytał poprawnie.

\- Drogi Panie Styles, prosimy o informację, że- TY PIEPRZONY IDIOTO! Myślisz, że to jest zabawne? – Wykrzyczał Louis i popchnął pierś Harry’ego, prawie go przewracając. – Prawie dostałem zawału. A ty chcesz dać mi nauczkę?

\- Nie zapominajmy, co mi zrobiłeś w Prima Aprilis. – Powiedział Harry, ale Louis po raz kolejny mu przerwał z popchnięciem jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Jesteś poważny, że próbujesz ze mną walczyć?

\- Nie śmiej się ze mnie. Byłem taki przerażony!

\- Bo ci na mnie zależy. – Droczył się Harry, a oczy Louisa złagodniały, zanim przypomniał sobie, że przypuszczalnie ma być zły na swojego chłopaka za wciąganie go w takie rzeczy.

\- To nie ma znaczenia! Jestem taki zły i- – Kontynuował Louis, wyciągając rękę by ponownie go popchnąć, ale Harry złapał go za nadgarstek w swoją rękę i przyciągnął go do piersi.

\- Ale pojedziemy razem do Londynu. – Powiedział miękko jak uśmiechnął się do Louisa.

Louis przygryzł wargę i Harry złapał jego twarz w obie dłonie, zanim Louis stanął na paluszkach i owinął ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego, całując.

\- Pojedziemy razem do Londynu. – Powtórzył Louis w jego usta a Harry przytaknął, ponownie przyciskając ich usta do siebie.

\- Pojedziemy, kochanie.

Nie mogli nawet pocałować się poprawnie, bo ich uśmiechy były zbyt wielkie na ich twarzach, a Louis nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy.

Harry przyciągnął Louisa do piersi za biodra, ich języki odnalazły siebie z łatwością. Louis bawił się jego włosami na karku, a brunet podniósł go z ziemi, kiedy usłyszał kogoś kaszlącego obok nich.

\- Och. Witam, Pani Cox. – Powiedział Louis rumieniąc się i odsunął się od swojego chłopaka.

\- Już ci mówiłam, żebyś mówił mi Anne. Właśnie wychodziłam do pracy. Miło cię znowu zobaczyć. Czy to jest list z Uniwersytetu?

\- Tak. – Odpowiedział Harry. – Dostałem się.

\- O mój Boże! To niesamowite! Kończę dzisiaj pracę o piątej. Więc możemy wyjść i świętować! Mogę kupić ciasto! Mogę _upiec_ ciasto! – Wykrzyknęła i zaklaskała dłońmi.

\- Pa, mamo. – Powiedział Harry, zakłopotany, kiedy pocałowała go w policzek. Louis uśmiechnął się jasno do ich dwójki, co jedynie sprawiło, iż Harry się zarumienił, nawet bardziej niż już był.

\- Do widzenia, Anne. – Uśmiechnął się Louis, zanim ona pomachała do niego i odeszła do samochodu. Poczekali aż odjedzie, nim weszli do domku.

\- Więc co jest z tobą i moją mamą? – Harry zadał pytanie jak tylko wkroczyli do środka i zamknęli drzwi za sobą.

\- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, Haroldzie. – Odpowiedział żartobliwie Louis, siadając na kanapie z nogą pod sobą.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Chcesz trochę lodów?

\- Masz tutaj _lody_? – Zapytał zaskoczony Louis, drażniąc się.

\- Taa. Poszedłem po zakupy spożywcze w zeszłym tygodniu.

\- Poszedłeś po zakupy spożywcze? Jaki domator z ciebie.

Harry skinął głową i przewrócił oczami jak wyciągnął ogromny pojemnik lodów z lodówki, a następnie dwie łyżki z szuflady. Pokonał drogę powrotną do szatyna i usiadł obok niego na kanapie, podając mu jedną z łyżek.

\- Więc twoja mama zarabia dobrze finansowo, widzę. – Uśmiechnął się Louis i wbił łyżkę w pojemnik.

\- Taa. Jako, że sprzedaliśmy dom. Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za to, tak przy okazji.

 Louis posłał mu szybkiego całusa, przed wypchaniem ust lodami truskawkowymi. Były zimne na jego języku i mózg mu zamarzł na parę sekund.

\- Nie masz o smaku czekoladowym?

\- Wyglądam jak fabryka lodów? – Spytał sarkastycznie Harry, a Louis szturchnął go łokciem. Po kryjomu kochał, kiedy Harry się z nim drażnił i zaczynali odgrywać kłótnię (co zazwyczaj skończyłoby się seksem).

Skończyli pojemnik dwadzieścia minut później i nawet nie kłopotali się z pójściem na górę by się zdrzemnąć. Harry przesunął się w dół, więc leżał płasko na kanapie, głowę opierając o podłokietnik. Louis wtulił się w niego, kładąc głowę na piersi Harry’ego i zamykając oczy. Zapadli w sen z pełnymi brzuszkami i uśmiechami na twarzach.

Obudziła ich Anne, gdy wróciła do domu kilka godzin później, odsłaniając ciasto i duży uśmiech na swoich ustach. Louis poczuł się jakby mógł wybuchnąć od tak dużej ilości słodkości w ciągu pięciu godzin, ale tak czy siak udało mu się zjeść ciasto, ponieważ było ono dla Harry’ego (a jaka przy zdrowych zmysłach osoba odmówiłaby ciasta czekoladowego, w każdym razie?).

\- Hej… więc, um. – Powiedział dwie godziny później, kiedy musiał wyjść, aby iść do domu. Harry wciąż uśmiechał się do niego z framugi drzwi, czekając na niego by kontynuował.

\- Moi rodzice prawdopodobnie zabiorą mi telefon i zmuszą do pakowania w tym tygodniu. Więc, jeśli nie napiszę ci aż do piątku, przyjdź do mnie o dziewiątej w sobotę, ponieważ to wtedy wyjeżdżam.

\- Masz samochód?

\- Dostałem _Lambo_.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby wszystkie nasze bokserki zmieściły się do _Lamborghini_ , Louis.

\- Taa, ale mogę zorganizować samochód do przeprowadzek, by podążał za nami do Londynu.

\- Byłoby świetnie. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – Muszę znaleźć firmę transportową dla mojego motocykla, zatem.

\- Nom. Więc samochód od przeprowadzek będzie pod twoim domem wcześniej w sobotę, a potem możesz podejść do mnie i możemy wyjechać.

\- Twoi rodzice wiedzą, że idziesz do King’s a nie do Oxfordu?

Louis przełknął ślinę. Oczywiście, że nie wiedzą. Prawdopodobnie zabiliby go, gdyby się dowiedzieli, tak czy inaczej.

\- Nie. A nie dowiedzą się aż do soboty. Właściwie, jeśli nie zobaczą paczki jaką mam dostać, wtedy będzie dobrze.

\- Zatem okej. Do zobaczenia w sobotę, zgaduję. – Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił się w dół, by go pocałować.

Louis oddał pocałunek na kilka chwil przed odsunięciem się i odwróceniem. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby stawić czoło rodzicom.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami po powrocie do domu, spotkał się z paroma krzykami i dzikim gestykulowaniem rękoma.

\- CZYM DO _CHOLERY_ BYŁ TEN WYCZYN WYWINIĘTY NA ZAKOŃCZENIU SZKOŁY? – Wykrzyknął jego ojciec, zbliżając się do niego i chwytając jego rękę.

\- To nie był wyczyn, ojcze, to jest to, kim jestem. – Mruknął Louis, próbując się wyrwać. Był przerażony, gdy jego był tak agresywny.

\- To nie jest to, kim jesteś! Calderowie już--

\- Nie obchodzą mnie cholerni Calderowie! Obchodzi mnie Harry! I nie możesz zabronić mi widywania go.

\- Och, ależ mogę! Natychmiast mi oddaj  twój telefon i karty kredytowe! Nie opuścisz tego domku aż do soboty. I upewnię się, że twój przyjaciel pedał nie dostanie się do żadnego Uniwersytetu niedaleko Oxfordu. – Groził jego ojciec.

\- Nie dam ci mojego telefonu!

\- DAJ MI GO! – Wykrzyknął jego ojciec, a serce Louisa przestało bić, ponieważ nigdy nie był tak wściekły na kogoś, kiedykolwiek.

Podał mu portfel i telefon trzęsącymi się rękoma, przed prędkim przejściem obok niego i wejściu po schodach. Zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodził aż do następnego poranka, kiedy jego rodzice wyszli.

Po zakończeniu pakowania książek, udał się na poszukiwanie swojego telefonu, ale bez powodzenia. Chociaż otrzyma telefon i karty kredytowe w piątek, tuż przed pójściem spać.

8=====D

Był sobotni poranek, kiedy obudziło go potrząsanie.

\- Co jest kurwa? – Wymamrotał i zamrugał oczami, otwierając je tylko aby zobaczyć Harry’ego unoszącego się nad nim.

\- Louis. Ciężarówka do przeprowadzek stoi na zewnątrz, chodź. – Powiedział podekscytowany.

\- O cholera. Zapomniałem i nie mam alarmu. – Poskarżył się Louis i szybko wyszedł z łóżka, idąc prosto do łazienki. Miał jedynie szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów pozostawione w zlewie, reszta była już spakowana i czekała w jego pokoju.

\- Cóż, możesz zapytać ludzi od przeprowadzki czy przyjdą i zaczną zajmować się pudłami, podczas gdy ja się prędko ubiorę.

Harry skinął głową i wyciągnął telefon, aby zadzwonić po ludzi od przeprowadzki. Nie zamierzał wychodzić z pokoju Louisa bez Louisa, ponieważ prawie wpadłby na jego rodziców w drodze na górę schodów. Jedli śniadanie.

Louis wyszedł z łazienki kilka minut później, gdy ludzie od przeprowadzki już zajmowali się więcej niż połową jego rzeczy. Był ubrany w buzę King’s College i wyglądał tak dumnie w tym, Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć.

\- Więc, gdzie oni nas przypuszczalnie spotkają?

\- Mam już oko na mieszkanie, chcę żebyśmy przenieśli się w Westminster na Erasmus Street, pokazywałem ci w zeszłym tygodniu?

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Po prostu musiałem im zapłacić i podpisać kilka papierów, więc powinniśmy się wprowadzić wieczorem.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- A twoi rodzice wciąż nic nie wiedzą?

Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Mam zamiar powiedzieć, kiedy-

\- Co się do cholery dzieje?

\- Cholera. - Wymamrotał Louis i odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć swojego ojca wkraczającego do jego pokoju, rozglądającego sie po ludziach podnoszących pudła Louisa i wynoszących je.

\- Zadzwoniłem do firmy od przeprowadzek, żeby pomogła mi zawieźć pudła do Londynu.

_Nie powinienem tego mówić_

\- Co znaczy Londyn? Jedziesz do Oxfordu.

\- W zasadzie, nie, nie jadę. Jadę do King’s College.

\- To jakiś kiepski żart? I co on tutaj robi?

\- Przeprowadzamy się razem.

\- POSTRADAŁEŚ ZMYSŁY? - wykrzyknął jego ojciec, I ostatnio wydawał się używać tego zdania dość dużo w obecności Louisa.

\- Tato, _jestem_ _pedałem_. Nie możesz tego zmienić. I nie możesz powstrzymać mnie od wyjazdu do college'u, do którego chcę dołączyć! Jestem dorosły, mam 18-

\- Tak, mogę! Zmuszę cię! Płacę za twoje wszystko!

\- Wiesz co? Proszę. - Wykrzyczał , złoszcząc się.

Wyciągnął portfel i wyjął wszystkie karty kredytowe, zanim starał się je złamać w pół.

\- Możesz... - Wymamrotał do Harry'ego, który przytaknął I łatwo złamał wszystkie pięć kart kredytowych, w tym jedną, którą ojciec Louisa dał mu na zakończanie szkoły.

\- Możesz zatrzymać swoje cholerne pieniądze, znajdę sobie pracę I kupię przyszłość dl siebie! Nie potrzebuję ciebie w moim życiu , chyba że ty I mama poprzecie mnie! I mam wystarczająco pieniędzy, które zaoszczędziłem na _własność_ w przeciągu osiemnastu lat mojego życia!

\- Pójdziesz-

\- Nigdzie nie pójdę! Ciągle mnie szantażujesz twoimi pieniędzmi, ale zgadnij co, _tato_ , mogę zarobić własne. I zarobię. Nie obchodzi mnie, co ty lub mama powiecie! To jest moje życie. On jest moim chłopakiem, a to jest college, do którego będę uczęszczać, według mojej własnej wolnej woli. Teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, musimy już iść, jeśli chcemy się wprowadzić do _naszego_ mieszkania wieczorem. Miłego dnia.

I z tym, chwycił Harry'ego za rękę, drugą owijając wokół swojego plecaka, zanim wyszli z pokoju.

Nawet nie spojrzał w tył, jedynie zatrzymał się by pocałować każdą ze swoich sióstr w kuchni.

\- Och, I mam nadzieję, że ty I mama możecie w końcu porozmawiać o całej tej zdradzie I nie zamiatajcie tego pod dywan, ponieważ zdrada jest grzechem. - Powiedział do niego, właśnie jak miał odwrócić się I wyjść.

Dłoń jego ojca zderzyła się z jego policzkiem, tworząc głośny dźwięk uderzenia. Louis poczuł, że łzawią mu oczy I że policzki go pieką, nie tylko od spoliczkowanie od jego ojca, ale także z zażenowania, ponieważ Harry wszystko widział.

\- Posłuchaj teraz, ty gruby pedale- - zaczął jego ojciec, ale nie dokończył, bo Harry uderzył go prosto w twarz, powodując jego upadek na podłogę.

\- Nigdy nie mów do niego w ten sposób. - Zagroził Harry niskim głosem I serce Louisa urosło na minutę, ponieważ _Harry_.

\- Jestem tak skończony ich bzdurami. I dziękuję za uderzenie go, to było odważne z twojej strony. - Powiedział Louis jednocześnie jak wyszli na zewnątrz i podali kierowcom od przeprowadzek adres w Londynie, zanim oboje wsiedli do  Lamborghini.

\- Teraz gdy jesteś _niezależny finansowo_ i cokolwiek, czy rzeczywiście masz pieniądze na college?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Mam pudełko w moim plecaku z wszystkimi pieniędzmi zaoszczędzonymi w kopertach. Jest tam około... mniej więcej milion funtów.

\- Masz milion funtów w gotówce?

\- Boże, nie, mam większość z nich na czekach, które dostałem na urodziny lub inne wydarzenia. Żadne z nich od mojego taty, jakkolwiek.

\- Ile za mieszkanie, jakkolwiek?

\- 850 funtów. Ma trzy sypialnie, dwie łazienki, kuchnie i salon. Barbara powiedziała, że się nim podzielimy.

\- Więc przeprowadzają się z nami w końcu, huh.

Louis skinął głową, uśmiechając się. – To tak ekscytujące. Będziemy mieszkać z Niallem i Barbarą, i możemy być gospodarzami, imprez i mieć- ugh.

\- Może powinieneś skupić się na drodze, a nie na gadaniu. – Zaśmiał się Harry. – I właśnie dowiodłeś, że jeśli będziemy mieszkać z Niallem, to nie będzie jedzenia w lodówce.

\- Taa, Barbara ostrzegała mnie o to.

\- To będzie szalone.

\- Ta. – Uśmiechnął sie Louis i pochylił się by pocałować Harry’ego.

\- Patrz na drogę, nie chcemy zabijać się nim faktycznie tam dotrzemy. – Zaśmiał się Harry po jego pocałunku.

Louis przygryzł wargę jak obrócił głowę z powrotem na drogę, włączając radio i uderzając palcami o kierownicę.

8=====D

Przybyli przed budynek o trzeciej, i Louis zatrzymał się na parkingu publicznym, który był blisko budowli.

Nie trwało długo, zanim spotkali się z agentem nieruchomości i Louis podpisał papieru, więc godzinę później w nosili pudła do ich nowego mieszkania.

\- To jest większe niż mój domek w Doncaster. – Powiedział Harry i usiadł na kanapie w salonie. Mieszkanie było już umeblowane i zapłacone, dzięki Bogu.

\- Tak? Mi też się podoba. – Uśmiechnął się Louis i usiadł na nim okrakiem na kanapie, łapiąc jego twarz w obie dłonie i całując go.

Wielkie dłonie Harry’ego chwyciły biodra Louisa, a Louis otarł się o niego, przyczepiając wargi do szyi Harry’ego. Ssał i przygryzł wrażliwą skórę, chcąc nic innego jak tylko pozostawić znak.

Harry wsunął ręce w spodnie Louisa, łapiąc jego pośladki i masując je.

\- Chcesz przetestować nasze łóżko, kochanie? – Harry uśmiechnął się w usta Louisa, przebiegając palcem po dziurce Louisa, sprawiając, że młodszy chłopiec jęknął.

\- Chciałbym. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham.

Louis miał motylki w brzuchu, i zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek przestanie je mieć, ilekroć Harry mówił te dwa słowa. Prawdopodobnie nie.

\- Zatem zabierz mnie do łóżka. – Wyszczerzył się Louis.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, księżniczko. – Drażnił się Harry i już miał podnosić Louisa, dokładnie jak drzwi się otworzyły i Niall wpadł do środka.

\- Jezu pieprzony Chryste, stary, właśnie tutaj dotarliście i już robicie dzieci? – Powiedział Niall nim Barbara uderzyła do w ramię i wkroczyła po nim do środka, z podążającymi za nią trzema mężczyznami niosącymi pudła.

\- Nie możemy zrobić dzieci. – Powiedział Louis i stoczył się z Harry’ego, siadając obok niego.

Niall niósł dwa sześciopaki piwa, podczas gdy Barbara miała rzeczywiście bagaż.

\- Kochanie, możesz otworzyć puszkę piwa _po_ tym, jak pomożesz nam z tymi pudłami? Nawet Louis zaoferował, że trochę przyniesie. – Powiedziała Barbara, a Niall westchnął wychodząc z mieszkania.

\- Słyszałem to. – Zwrócił uwagę Louis jak niósł pudło z etykietką _bielizna_ wewnątrz.

\- Nawet nie próbuj wtykać nosa w moje pudło z bielizną, Louis! – Ostrzegła Barbara.

\- Jestem gejem, jakbyś zapomniała. – Zaśmiał się i pozwolił sobie opaść na kanapę.

\- Hej, nie wiem jakie szalone gówno jest w tobie.

\- Wreszcie, wszystkie pudła są w środku, możemy je rozpakować jutro. – Westchnął Harry i opadł na kanapę obok Louisa, kładąc ramię wokół niego.

Niall dał napiwek ludziom od przeprowadzki przed chwyceniem sześciopaka piwa z kuchni i wróceniem do salonu. Usiadł pomiędzy Barbarą a Louisem, podajać każdemu z nich puszkę.

\- Za nowy początek. - Powiedział i uniósł piwo.

\- Zdrówko! - Uśmiechnął się Harry i wszyscy wznieśli toast przed wzięciem ogromnego łyka.

\- Co powiesz na zwiedzanie Londynu za niedługo? Chcę go zobaczyć nocą. - Szepnął Harry do ucha Louisa kilka minut później, kiedy Niall był w trakcie trzeciego piwa i Barbara pocałowała jego szyję jak oglądali _BBC show_.

\- Mhm. Tylko wydostańmy się stąd, zanim oni zaczną się pieprzyć na kanapie. - Odszepnął Louis i Harry uśmiechnął się znacząco, przyciągając go do delikatnego pocałunku.

\- Jezu Chryste, wynajmijcie sobie pokój. - Narzekała Barbara, gdy odciągnęła się od Nialla.

\- I kto to mówi. - Odpalił Louis i wstał z kanapy.

\- Pójdę się przebrać i potem możemy wyjść, tak?

Harry przytaknął.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Pozwiedzać Londyn. A potem prawdopodobnie do klubu.

\- Napiszcie nam adres i tam się spotkamy, okej?

Louis skinął głową i Harry też wstał, zanim zaczęli przeszukiwać ich pudła po coś do ubrania.

\- Okej, więc zadzwonimy do was wkrótce, tak? I _proszę_ NIE pieprzcie się na kanapie. Macie łóżko, więc proszę zróbcie z niego użytek. - Powiedział Louis nim podążył za Harry, wychodząc z mieszkania.

\- Chcesz tam wejść? 0 Spytał Harry półgodziny później, po skonsumowaniu jakichś lodów i pójściu w dół chodnika.

\- Gdzie?

Harry wskazał na London Eye, które poruszało się nadzwyczaj wolno.

\- Pewnie. Założę się, że wygląda wspaniale nocą. Och, właśnie sobie przypomniałem. Kiedy twój motocykl ma tutaj rzekomo przybyć?

\- W tym tygodniu. Czemu? - Uśmiechnął się znacząco Harry.

\- Po prostu pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy iść na przejażdżkę?

\- Kochanie, jeśli chcesz ujeżdżać coś mojego, wystarczy powiedzieć.

Louis szturchnął go łokciem i zachichotał, przyciskając pocałunek do bicepsa Harry'ego.

\- Przestań mieć sprośne myśli.

Stanęli w kolejce do London Eye, I kilka minut później już wkraczali do jednej z kapsuł. Louis podszedł prosto do drążka z boku, chwytając go jak wyciągnął telefon, aby porobić kilka zdjęć.

\- Czy miałabyś coś przeciwko zrobieniu nam zdjęcia? - Spytał dziewczyny, która była ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Pewnie. - Uśmiechnęła się I Louis schował się przy boku Harry'ego, uśmiechając się.

\- Proszę bardzo.

\- Dzięki. - Odpowiedział, spoglądając na zdjęcie, zanim wrzucił je na _Instagram_ i ustawił je jaki zdjęcie profilowe.

\- Masz obsesję na punkcie _Instagramu_ i robieniu zdjęć. - Zauważył Harry, kiedy Louis odwrócił się, żeby pooglądać i zaczął robić zdjęcia.

\- Nie wydaje ci się to przeszkadzać, gdy wysyłam ci akty.

Harry się zaśmiał I potrząsnął głową, podchodząc do niego od tyłu, aby przycisnąć ich ciała razem, rękami przykrywając te należące do jego chłopaka na poręczy.

Londyn nocą wyglądał absolutnie zapierająco dech w piersi, mieszanka latarni pod nimi.

\- Czyż to nie jest najpiękniejszy widok jaki kiedykolwiek widziałeś? - Spytał Louis, pomimo że było to trudne, kiedy Harry oddychał gorąco w jego kark.

\- Nie bardzo, ty jesteś.

\- Wiem, powiedziałem to tylko po to, abyś mógł to powiedzieć.- Uśmiechnął się Louis I Harry przygryzł jego szyję, żeby go podrażnić.

\- Jesteś tak pełny siebie.

\- Cóż, duh, dlaczego myślisz, że mój tyłek jest tak duży. Ponieważ jest pełny mnie.

\- To był naprawdę kiepski żart. - Powiedział Harry, ale wciąż się śmiał, bo był szczęśliwy.

\- Zamknij się i pocałuj mnie, głupku.

Harry uśmiechnął się I pochylił, aby przycisnąć ich wargi razem. Ich języki się odnalazły w krótkim czasie, a kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, uświadomili sobie, iż byli już blisko ziemi.

\- No cóż, to nie było tak romantyczne jak miałem nadzieje, że będzie. - Wymamrotał Louis jednocześnie jak usiedli na ławce w parku.

Harry potrząsnął głową I chwyciwszy jego kark, złączył ich usta razem. Nie pogłębiali go, ponieważ telefon Louisa zawibrował w kieszeni.

\- Kurwa. To Niall. Halo? Taa. - Spojrzał na Harry’ego, pytając, czy chce po wszystkim iść do klubu. Harry wzruszył ramionami I potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Po prostu miejmy dzisiejszą noc. Okej. Do zobaczenia w domu. Pa.

\- Co powiedział?

\- One też nie są w nastroju na zabawę w klubie. Zanim pójdziemy do domu, możemy przejść się do mojego college'u?

\- Cokolwiek chcesz, kochanie.

8=====D

\- Harry. - Powiedział Louis I potrząsnął Harrym następnego poranka.

\- Nie.

\- Jest dziesiąta rano! I wygooglowałem coś. Okazuję się, że _Starbucks_ jest pięć minut drogi stąd! To jest Niebo!

\- To łóżko jest Niebem. Pozwól mi spać. - Wymamrotał sennie Harry, obracając głowę, żeby zakopać twarz w poduszce.

Louis westchnął, ale potem się uśmiechnął, ściągając przykrycie z Harry'ego i owijając palce wokół jego twardego kutasa.

\- Co robisz? - Spytał Harry, otwierając oczy, aby spojrzeć w dół na już-ubranego Louisa, gotowego i chętnego do  wyjścia.

\- Och, więc teraz wstałeś. - Droczył się Louis, powoli ciągnąc rękę w górę i w dół kutasa Harry'ego.

Harry wplótł dłoń w miękkie włosy Louisa, pociągając jego głowę w dół do swojego kutasa, zachęcając Louisa by wziął go do ust. Louis zrobił to, spoglądając w górę na ciężko przymknięte oczy Harry'ego.

\- Nie powinieneś spać nago. - Wymamrotał naprzeciw rosnącego kutasa Harry'ego.

\- To ma swoje zalety. A potrzebujemy porozmawiać o kimś śmiesznie ciepłym w naszym mieszkaniu.

\- Nasze mieszkanie. – Powtórzył Louis, uśmiechając się i biorąc go głębiej.

Druga ręką złapał jądra Harry’ego, ściskając i masując je.

\- Lou, proszę. – Błagał Harry.

\- O co prosisz?

\- Szybciej.

\- Już jesteś blisko? Miałeś mokry sen?

\- Mhm. – Jęknął Harry, szarpiąc biodrami z łóżka, dławiąc Louisa.

\- O czym?

\- O tobie.

\- Mnie robiącym co? – Zapytał Louis, nim zassał mocno końcówkę.

\- Ujeżdżającym mojego kutasa.

\- Och, tak, podoba mi się.

Louis przyśpieszył ruchy nadgarstka i wkrótce Harry doszedł na cały swój brzuch z ciężkim oddechem.

\- Dobrze? – Spytał Louis i pochylił się, aby musnąć jego wargi.

Harry kiwnął głową i usiadł jak Louis czyścił go kawałkiem papieru toaletowego.

\- Dalej. Ubierz się, ponieważ zjemy śniadanie w _Starbucksie_.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się, robiąc tak, jak poprosił.

\- Gdzie idziecie? – Zapytała Barbara, gdy zobaczyła Louisa i Harry’ego wychodzącego z ich pokoju nieco później, już ubranych.

Niall i ona byli na kanapie w ich piżamach, oglądając telewizję z pudełkiem płatków pomiędzy nimi.

\- _Starbucks_ , a potem pójdziemy do parku na lody. Chcecie iść?

\- Ne, zjemy śniadanie i deser tutaj. – Odpowiedział Niall.

\- Zjecie płatki na śniadanie i deser?

\- Ne, ona jest moim deserem. – Niall mrugnął do Louisa, a Barbara potrząsnęła głową, krzyżując nogi.

\- O Boże, to obrzydliwe.

\- Spotkamy się w parku. Jeden jest dwie przecznice dalej, racja?

Louis przytaknął i zabrzęczał kluczami prze boku. – Zatem okej, widzimy się później.

\- Więc, twoi rodzice próbowali się z tobą skontaktować od wczoraj? – Zapytał Harry, kiedy usiedli na stole przed _Starbucksem_ ze swoimi zamówieniami.

Louis potrząsnął głową. – Mogą pocałować mnie w tyłek, na tym mi zależy.

\- To moja praca. – Dąsał się Harry i Louis zarumienił się, biorąc słomkę do buzi i ssąc ją.

\- Mama do mnie dzwoniła, jakkolwiek. Mówi, że odwiedzi nas w przyszłym, tygodniu, żeby zobaczyć gdzie zamieszkaliśmy.

\- A dlaczego się boisz?

\- Ponieważ jest zbyt przyjacielska.

\- Czy ten sposób nie jest lepszy?

\- Zgaduję, że tak. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Och i Liam mówił, że Zayn i on jutro wyjeżdżają z Doncaster, więc prawdopodobnie pójdziemy do klubu. – Mówił Louis półgodziny później, gdy spacerowali po parku, aby spotkać się z Niallem i Barbarą przed budką z lodami.

\- Nie sadzę, że potańczyliby długo.

\- Och, nie narzekaj. – Droczył się Louis.

\- Nie narzekam. Nie ma powodu do narzekania, kiedy dostanę twój tyłek na mojego kutasa.

\- Język, Harold! Tu wszędzie są dzieci. – Ostrzegł Louis, wskazując Nialla i Barbarę przy budce, już wybierających smaki.

\- Dość długo wam to zajęło. – Powiedział Harry, jednocześnie jak byli na tyle blisko.

\- Nie obwiniaj mnie, on nie śpieszył się z jedzeniem deseru. – Powiedziała Barbara defensywnie, biorąc rożek z ręki pani.

\- To czas jak te życzenie bycia gejem. Nie uważam, żeby facetowi zajęło piętnaście minut ubranie się. – Poskarżył się Niall.

\- Zatem powinieneś umówić się z Louisem.

\- Hej! – Zaprotestował Louis.

Po tym, jak każdy z nich otrzymał loda w rożku, Barbara i Niall usiedli na pobliskim tarasie, podczas gdy Harry próbował zaimponować Louisowi podciągnięciami, jakie mógł zrobić na drążku.

\- To imponujące i całkowicie gorące, ale twój lód topnieje. – Rzekł do niego Louis i Harry przestał, postanawiając zamiast chwycić rożek z uśmieszkiem.

\- Chcesz to ze mnie zlizać? – Dokuczał Harry, podchodząc za niego i przyciskając pocałunek do jego szyi.

\- Harry-

\- Jesteś ekshibicjonistą*?

\- O Boże, tu wszędzie są dzieci! – Wykrzyknął Louis, kiedy Harry złapał jego kutasa przez spodnie. Przez przypadek upuścił loda na ziemię dzięki naciskowi stosowanymi przez rękę Harry’ego.

\- Ale podoba ci się. – Powiedział Harry i przełknął resztki rożka.

\- Podobałoby mi się, jeśli to byłoby bardziej prywatne.

Louis odwrócił się w ramionach Harry’ego i owinął własne wokół jego szyi, ciągnąc go w dół, więc mogli się pocałować.

\- To całkowicie obrzydliwe! Taki przykład chcesz dać dzieciom? Pójdziesz za to do piekła. – Splunęła na nich babcia jak szarpała swoją dwójkę wnuków po tym.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że zwykł myśleć jak ona kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Słyszałeś? Nigdy nie pójdziemy do nieba. – Zachichotał Louis, przyciskając następny pocałunek do warg Harry’ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego.

\- Kochanie, niebo jest w twoich oczach.**

* * *

 

*rodzaj preferencji seksualnej, gdzie jedną ze stron pociąga aktywność seksualna w miejscu publicznym.

**Autorka nawiązała tutaj do tytułu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po pierwsze chciałbym podziękować Agacie, która znalazła to ff oraz za pomoc w przetłumaczeniu zdań przeze mnie nie do końca zrozumiałych.
> 
> Po drugie dziękuję Marcelowej także za pomoc w tłumaczeniu oraz za sprawdzania i wyłapywanie moich błędów.
> 
> Po trzecie dziękuję mojej siostrze, która pomogła mi układać spójne zdania oraz żeby miały one sens i miały coś wspólnego z oryginałem ;)
> 
> Dziękuję każdej osobie, która dała kutos.
> 
> Dziękuje także każdej osobie, która nie dała znaku, że to przeczytała.
> 
> Oczywiście dziękuję też za komentarz, słowa wsparcia, dzięki którym miałam motywacje do tłumaczenia.
> 
> Dziękuję również osobą, które jeszcze tego nie przeczytały, lecz mają to dopiero w planach.
> 
> Mam do was ostatnią prośbę.
> 
> ## Napiszcie jaki efekt wywarło na was BHIYE, wszystkie wrażenia emocje, chciałbym wiedzieć co o tym myślicie :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Nie będę tego pisać pod każdym rozdziałem, ale chciałabym serdecznie podziękować Marcelowej!!!


End file.
